Sailor Moon Truth of Nightmares
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Set within the "Sailor Moon Continuum" universe-set after Season 12 of Sailor Moon: After the defeat of Organization XIII and taking a break from Pokemon training, the Sailor Team soon find themselves in another battle, one that is more closely connected to Sailor Moon, King Mickey, Cloud Strife and a certain new Grovyle: COMPLETED!
1. Prologue: Another story begins

**Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares.**

 **A/N: I've finally decided to do a novelization on one of stories seen in Part two of my "Sailor Moon Continuum" stories.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Final Fantasy VII, Cardcaptors, Tsubasa Chronicles, Shrek, Ice Age, Disney or even Sailor Dark Moon who belongs to the fan-base site who made Sailor Moon Sacrifice fan series. The rest belong to Nanko(can't remember her last name or spell out her name), Square Enix, the Pokemon Company, CLAMP, Dreamworks, 20th Century Fox and Disney.**

 **I do own my Pokemon trainer ocs-Simon, Jake and Savanna, and Sailor Mini Moon's future daughter Future-Mini Moon: aka-Lusie/Chibiusi.**

 **Let's begin.**

* * *

Prologue: Another story begins.

" _ **Where there is light, there is darkness. Where there are pasts, they are connected to the future. I want to restore everyone's memories-including yours and mine.**_ "~Cloud Strife.

* * *

 _Once upon a time, the story began with a Princess of the Earth's Moon from 1,000 years ago, where the Universe was in peace, until the loss of her twin sister who died due to the powerful darkness in her heart, and then the arrival of the evil Queen Beryl and her forces of the Negaverse. In the midst of chaos, the Princess and her lover, the Prince of the Earth, and many female warriors lost their lives during the war. In the last hope, the princess's mother, the Queen, used the Legendary Imperium Silver Crystal and the Cresent Moon wand to seal away the evil forces._

 _In her last strength, she used the crystal's powers to revive those who were lost in the battle, and send them to be reborn in the future on Earth with no memories of their past. The queen dies in her sacrifice and the Silver Crystal shatters into seven rainbow crystals which were placed into seven people for safe keeping._

 _In the year of 1996 in the 20th Century, the Princess, reborn as a normal teenaged school girl, soon discovers she is a warrior to fight against the evil forces of the Negaverse who somehow escaped, and she in turn becomes a powerful warrior named Sailor Moon, with the aid of four other Sailor Scouts and the mysterious Tuxedo Mask who is really her lover reborn as well. Finding the Seven rainbow crystals and learning of her true idenity as well as recovering some of her memories, the Princess and her friends and loved ones destroy Queen Beryl and drive away the Negaverse once and for all, and Earth was saved._

 _But not for long. For the next three years, after Beryl's demise, Sailor Moon and her allies would be forced into more battles to protect the Universe, and soon, all of other universes in the great Realm of Light._

 _In the same year after Beryl's fall, Sailor Moon soon learns of her daughter who arrived from the 30th Century while being pursued by the evil forces of Nemises led by the evil Doom Phantom. With the combined powers of both the present and future Silver Crystals, Doom Phantom was completely destroyed, and the future Princess returns home to reuight with her mother-Sailor Moon's future-self._

 _More advenutes came along the way, and not just for Sailor Moon and her allies._

 _In 1997 a year later, Sailor Moon and her allies find allies in four new Sailor Scouts, one of them being equally as powerful as Sailor Moon, her daughter returning to the 20th Century in training in becoming a Sailor Scout herself, fighting against the evil Death Busters. At the same time, a ten year old girl who has powers that could be just as powerful of that of Clow Reed who, before his death and before her birth, has chosen her to be his successor for the powerful Cards he created with the aid of his two guardians of the sun and the moon._

 _In the same year, Sailor Moon and her allies soon face and defeat the evil Dead Moon Circus with the aid of a guardian of the Golden Crystal._

 _Another year later in 1998, known as the Legendary Long Year which happens once every 1,000 years, while the Cardcaptor girl succeeded in becoming the new master and then transforms the cards into her own, Sailor Moon and the other nine Sailor Scouts soon defeat and save Queen Nelenia(_ _ **sorry for the misspelling of her name**_ _), and after her future daughter returns to the 30th Century, Sailor Moon is soon reuighted with her twin sister who was also reborn and is also another new Sailor Scouts, as well as facing a new enemy of the Dark Galactic, led by Sailor Galaxia who in reality was underl control of Chaos, the true enemy and culprit of the previous enemies the Sailor Scouts fought before._

 _With the aid of three Lights who have female counterparts who had arrived from an alternate universe, Sailor Moon and her sister expel Chaos from Galaxia, return it to the minds of humanity with the Light of Hope and free Galaxia from the darkness. Galaxia soon departs to return the star-seeds back to their original owners, while Sailor Moon's sister leaves to live in the land of Orre._

 _In the same year, a ten year old boy who dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master, begins his own journey to accomplish his goal, with his first Pokemon, a Pikachu who at first didn't trust him, but after being saved by it's new trainer from a flock of Spearow, Pikachu soon becomes the boy's closest friend. They soon joined by two gym leaders in the land of Kanto to compete in Pokemon leagues. Soon the boy meets new friends in the Orange Island, Johto, Houen, Sinnoh, Orre, Unova and finally, Ameria, competing in all of the Pokemon leagues and contests, having more companions from the Orange Islands, Houen and Sinnoh._

 _The boy and his friends, both human and Pokemon, also face against evil Organizations of Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Cipher, Team Plasma and Team Nappers, the eighth organization being different than others in goal to destroy pirates and Pokemon. The boy also learns of another world filled with Pokemon, meeting an exploration team who saved it by preventing Temporal Tower from collasping, and soon learn that a Darkrai is the cause of the Tower's near collaspe._

 _Meeting immortal pirates who fought against Team Napper's leader who was reborn as well, the boy soon is forced to defeat Darkrai who was vanished from existance, but soon got back on track via a meeting with a king who did not tell him of his idenity at the time, and in the Ameria Stadium, the boy finally succeeds in becoming a Pokemon Master. He soon meets Sailor Moon and the Cardcaptor and the three of them join forces to defeat an Evil King who wanted to rule the Earth via a magical reverse Light which gives anyone a wish they desire._

 _With the powers of the Reversed Light, Sailor Moon and all of the Sailor Scouts, except for her future daughter who returned for more training and having Pokemon of her own, have their powers and age reversed back two years backwards, including Tuxedo Mask who was in America for studies._

 _However, the soon joined Sailor Team, joined by the boy and his companions, and soon the Cardcaptor and her two companions, face more challenges of the Realm of Darkness, facing the Shadow Souls led by Xenula, learning that during the brief changed history which resulted Sailor Mini Moon's temporarely erasement, she and two Pokemon who were also erased for a short period of time of their adventures in the Realm of Nothingness, meeting a boy who is chosen to be a Keyblade wielder after being separated from his best friends, being aided by the King's two close friends in a quest to defeat the Heartless from the Realm of Darkness, led by Ansem, the Heartless-half of Xehanort._

 _Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team also learn of a world full of Fairy-Tales and welcome an Ogre, a Princess who turned into an Orge, and a talking Donkey, soon reuighted with Tuxedo Mask, and journey for Sailor Moon to become a Pokemon trainer in a brief peace, the boy and his Pikachu and two of their companions soon discovering the mysterious Organization XIII whose six members based on Castle Oblivion while keeping a young girl hostage, and soon save her with the aid of one of the members who was on an assignment to elimate the six other traitors and the Keyblade wielder who was put into sleep to recover his lost memories._

 _At the end of the Legendary Long Year, the Sailor Team also accidently revive an Ice Age herd of two Mammoths, a Sloth, a SaborToothed Tiger and two Possums who all become new members of the Sailor Team, and by the new year, 1999, the Sailor Team soon all learn of the Organization, led by Xemnas._

 _With the aid of Sailor Moon's sister who was also dealing with the Organization with allies of her own, and four of the outside Sailor Scouts, including the Keyblade wielder and his companions, the King and the boy's two close friends, and the sacrifice of one of the members whom was close friends with the boy's own Nobody, the Keyblade wielder and his best friend who also become a Keyblade wielder, both destroy Xemnas, reuight with all of their friends, and the Realm of Light is saved once more._

 _However, another mystery is yet to be solved. Like the strange sensations Sailor Moon gets whenever she encounters allies of a Swordsman who has his own enemy who holds his darkness, a female martial artist, a gunbladesmen, a young female teenaged Ninja, an engineer, and a flower girl, almost like she knows them._

 _But why?_

 _The answer to that question, lies here as another adventure is set to set forth for our heroes._

 _And so, our story begins._

* * *

A figure in a red suit and cape with orangey red hair, standing on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the dark ocean as a storm appears to approach. Another figure appears from the corridor of darkness. He was wearing an Organization XIII cloak, the hood covering his head so his face is not visable. He approuches the other figure.

" _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest._ " the man in red quoted as he read a small notebook that held the title "Loveless" on the front cover. He scoffed at the sight of the man standing next to him. "You're late, as usual." he told him.

"Who are you?" the man in the coat asked.

The man in the red coat turned away and looked into the distance, answering, "My name is no importance at the moment. I will tell you when the other two arrive."

The man in Organization coat tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion. "Huh? Other two?" he asked.

"One who is like you, and the other who was erased from existence, due to her abilities." the man in red said, before turning to smirk at his companion, and inquired, "I don't see Roxas today, but, are you game?"

The name Roxas was the name of a certain Keyblade hero's Nobody, which made the man in the black coat cringe a little, but he kept his cool and replied, "Yeah...those two guys better hurry up so we can get this over with."

* * *

 _ **TASHASAUROUS Presents...**_

 _ **A Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Pokemon, Cardcaptors, Shrek, Ice Age and Disney Crossover...**_

 _ **SAILOR MOON: TRUTH OF NIGHTMARES.**_

* * *

 **A/N: This is the prologue of the story. I know that I put it own as a Sailor Moon and Kingdom Hearts crossover, but it's better than nothing. Please don't get mad at me!**

 **In the meantime, fellow readers, please review and tell me what you all think so far, and the first chapter will come soon, where the story will truly begin.**


	2. Chapter 1: Finding a present for Ellie

**A/N: Here's the first chapter of the Novelization of this story. I'm not sure if some of you figured it out already, but I'll keep silent on the two mysterious guys in the prologue.**

 **In the meantime, let's go. I only own Simon, Jake, Savanna and Lusie/Chibiusi/Future-Mini-Moon. The rest are not mine, unfortunately.**

* * *

Chapter one: Finding a present for Ellie.

The Ice Age village-established by the Sailor Team when they returned home after the battle against Xemnas. With Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy having returned to their home worlds in the universe they named Kingdom Hearts, our Sailor Team heroes begin their lives in helping their Ice Age member friends and the other animals to live comfortly in the Mountains outside of Duloc. When they returned home in Duloc, they found more Ice Age animals have been revived and the team took it upon themselves to give them a home in the snowy mountains where they, including Manny and his herd, would begin their lives anew and make a fresh start.

For a quick reminder of who the Sailor Team is, well, it goes like this.

First, are the first members of the Sailor Team; Serena/Sailor Moon, Darien/Tuxedo Mask, Amy/Sailor Mercury, Raye/Sailor Mars, Lita/Sailor Jupiter, Mina/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, and Lusie/Future-Mini-Moon.

Next, are Sakura Avalon, Madision Taylor and Keroberos-Aka; Kero.

Then there's Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup and Casey, and if you want to count Team Pokepals of a Piplup who was originally a human, Chimchar, and Grovyle.

There's also Shrek, Fiona, Donkey and Puss, who are more members than the Fairy-Tale gang who just hang around in a group of their own but are still friends to the group, not to mention that there are Shrek and Fiona's triplet's-two boys and a girl who were born only a year ago.

Finally, there's the Ice Age herd-Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie.

The aqquinted members who are in other worlds are Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee-Leon, Cid, Aerith, and Yuffie. Recently, Cloud, a silent swordsman whom the Sailor Team met a year ago, has also become an ally, and then there's Tifa, a young martial artist and a young woman who seems to have known Cloud for a long time.

And there's another team who are friends and allies rather than a rival team to the Sailor Team-The Dark Moon team, with Kaylie-Aka: Sailor Dark Moon, as the leader, Dusknoir, an former enemy and now turned friend as her partner, Simon, Jake and Savanna, three of them being Pokemon trainers, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu and Carpet of Agrabah in the Orre region. Iago was originally a member himself, but after the wedding of Aladdin and Jasmine, he decided to join Aladdin's father-Cassim-to explore the world to find a place for both to belong.

Anyway, getting off track, the Sailor Team were in the Ice Age village, just waiting for Serena and Darien to arrive. Due to both of them being the new rulers of Duloc after the nasty Farquaad's demise a year ago, Serena and Darien were much more liked than the previous ruler by the people of Duloc who all began to start life in the way the people on Earth would-21st Century style, even if the said century won't start until next year.

As when the group were about to call Serena or Darien on the Commuicator, they heard footsteps and turned to see Serena waving and running up to them, before she reached them and panted despite it being cold up in the mountain, which the group sighed. Serena was notorious for being late at pretty much almost everything.

"You're late again." Raye stated as she looked at her friend in annoyance.

Misty shook her head, saying, "She's always late, like Mina."

"What's that suppossed to mean!?" Mina protested, but Misty ignored her.

Serena looked up, scratching her head in embarrassment and sheepishly said, "Sorry. Darien and I had a few issues with our duke at Castle Duloc and..." just as Darien walked up behind her and greeted the group, which she noticed and turned to look at him happily and lovingly.

"Aww!" Donkey cooed, "You two were definately meant for each other." as he lookde at the other couples-Shrek and Fiona, Manny and Ellie-and added, "Just like Shrek, Fiona, Manny and Ellie!" which caused the three couples to blush at this, while everyone else sighed or shook their heads.

As if trying to save everyone from the embarrassed situation, Ash then spoke up, "Now that we're here, let's get the day started!" punching the air with his fist in excitement, with Pikachu echoing and copying him.

"I can't wait to get started." Lusie, the newish younger member of the team from the 40th century, said. "I wanted to help the deer family all week."

"Yeah, and when we finally had everyone in the village settled in, it'll be like a new age of Ice Age. If that makes sense." Rini, the second youngest member of the team from the 30th Century and is both Lusie's to be-mother and is also Serena and Darien's future daughter.

Sakura on the other hand, looked around with an uncertain expression and she muttered, "I just hope everyone here doesn't get nervous. I still feel a little bad for them."

"It'll be okay, Sakura." Madision said to her best friend. "As long as the animals stay here in the mountains, I don't think anyone in Duloc or even on Earth would ever disturb them."

At this time, Manny, who was glancing at Ellie who didn't seem to be in a good mood lately, except for today, approached Serena who noticed the male Mammoth's approach. "Serena, can I talk to you?" Manny whispered.

"Sure, what is it?" Serena replied. She listened to what Manny was whispering to her so that the others wouldn't hear, and when he was done, she grinned and saluted at him, saying, "You can count on me and Sid." in a soft tone.

She then looked around and finally noticed that the said sloth was missing...or so she thought. She, and the others as they also noticed, found him sprawled on the snow, snoring away in dreamland, which made them all sweatdrop in annoyance. While the others were having a conversation, Serena approached the sleeping/lazy sloth, and pulled out a microphone out of nowhere.

Taking a deep breath, she yells through it while it echoed her words in high volume, "UP AND AT'HEM!" which made Sid jump awake in fright, much to Serena's sastifaction.

"AH! Wha!-Who! Up and At them?" Sid yelped and asked, before rubbing his eyes tiredly and yawned, before standing up.

Serena smiled, "Good to see that you're awake, Sid." before she looked at the others and, seeing that they were not noticing, turned back to her friend and whispered to him to his ear, "You and me have to get past Ellie so we can sneak out. It's a secret mission." leaning back, she gave him a wink.

Seeing the wink, and actually excited to do something fun, since it's been quiet and peaceful for the past three weeks since the defeat of Organization XIII, Sid grinned, and gave Serena thumbs up, saying, "Secret mission? Roger!" a bit too loudly, so she shushed him, and made sure the others didn't hear them.

"Not so loud! Manny is distracting the others, so you and me better hurry." Serena said, leading Sid to the small alley leading into the cavern area the led up to a cliff. However, Ellie was there, which made things a bit complicated.

"Rats." She softly cursed. Then Serena thought of an idea, turned to Sid and said, "Sid, I need you to distract Ellie while I sneak out. Good luck." patting him on the back and quickly hid behind rocks, much to Sid's dismay, knowing that he didn't have any other choice.

Sid approached the female Mammoth who noticed him and she was surprise. "Sid, you're awake!" Ellie greeted, giggling. "Is it noon already?"

"Ahhh, that's a good one." Sid said, quite nervously but tried to hide it. He didn't want to let Serena down, so he tried to ask an unusual question. "Say uh, Ellie, does-does the sun feel very warmer on ya?"

While this was going on, Serena was hiding behind the ledge, then hid and crawled her way towards the alley, while Ellie was distracted by Sid. "Uh, no? Why?" Ellie asked. She was about to look where Serena was, but Sid quickly pulled her gently away to make her look at him.

"Well, you uh, might wanna look up, to let it soak in!" Sid stumbled.

Ellie pulled away from Sid and told him that her eyes were staying, since she knew she didn't want to get blinded by the sun, and walked away, much to his relief, as he called out, "Good, then that means it's working!"

"Sid! Over here!" Serena called out once Ellie was gone. Sid approached her in the alley, and the teen smirked, "Well, well, well. Very impressive, Sid. That is impressively sneaky!" she phrased.

Sid sighed in relief, and Serena said with a grin, "Now time to find a special gift for Ellie!"

"What!?" Sid gapped, then asked in annoyance, "Wait a minute, that's the secret mission?"

Serena shrugged, "It's Manny's idea, since he noticed that Ellie is getting a little crabby lately, but don't say anything." before gesturing him to follow her, and the two walked on to their destination to find something perfect for Elile. They wanted to find something that would last for a long time, but not too dangerous.

They both found a few obsticales, carefully jumping over ledges, climbing up some ledges, and even had to climb up some rocky-walls, until finally, they were on the top of the small ledge which was pretty high and looking over the rest of the Sailor Team down below. On the ledge, was a single tree, and a beautiful floating crystal that could be found around snowy areas in the Fairy-Tale world, which Serena had noticed a year back on the first trip to Far Far Away to meet Fiona's parents.

She smiles at the sight of the crystal. "Wow, check out that Crystal." she said, before she grinned. "Perfect!"

Serena turned to Sid and told him, "Alright, Sid. You're a tree expert."

But the Sloth looked at the crystal nervously, seeing that the crystal was floating over the group down blow, a little too far off from the ledge for someone like him, and told Serena, "Serena, I'm a Sloth. We're not ones for foot tolalence."

"You lived in a tree before we met, remember? So you're a _"Tree Sloth"_." Serena said as she looked at him skeptically. "Besides, I'm too short to reach it."

Despite being nervous and that he, like Serena, didn't like heights, Sid then remembered that back in his first life 20,000 years earlier, he did live in a tree before his family decided to ditch him. So, he replied, "Oh. Well, then, make way for the expert." as he walked passed Serena before stopping on the edge of the cliff. He then tried to reach out without falling as far as he could, but only manages to touch it, before he loses his balance and falls, screaming, the Crystal falls shortly after. Serena gasped before rushing back down to see if Sid was okay.

He lands back on the ground on his head, before collasping onto the snow, as the crystal hits him on the head before landing on the ground. Sid was behind Ellie who heard something and turned to see what happened, and she gasped worriedly.

"Sid! Are you alright? Does it hurt?" Ellie asked worriedly, almost like a mother or older sibling.

Not wanting Ellie to see the present so soon, Sid got up and stood in front of the crystal to hide it, and faked his complaints, "O-only if I breath, or talk, or sigh...ow! Ow! See?"

Just then, Serena approached, picked up the crystal, stood in front of Sid, and held out the crystal to Ellie, saying proudly, "Ta-da!( _with the cue of the "Ta-da" fanfare*Pokemon anime style* going off in the background_ ) A friendship gift, from all of us!" and gave it the She-moth who smiled, admiring the crystal, as the others approached.

"Oh wow! It's beautiful!" Ellie exclaimed happily, and thanked Serena and the others.

While most of the others gathered around Ellie admiring the crystal, Manny gathered up Serena, Sid, Ash, Pikachu, Shrek, Crash, Eddie, Puss and Donkey on a plan to find two more presents to give to Ellie.

"Do you guys know what goes with this Crystal?" Manny asked.

The others looked at each other, puzzled, before Ash looked at him skeptically, since the eleven year old wasn't one for romance, and asked, "A Store?"

"Nope, more crystals." Manny answered, leading the group to another path in the valley they were in. "I saw one behind the tree wall." and the group followed him towards their destination.

* * *

By the end of the day, Serena and Sid, with the help of Ash, Pikachu, Crash and Eddie for the third crystal, gathered two more crystals for Ellie. At the third spot for the crystal, after escaping angry birds that lived in the nesting grounds, the six of them were at another ledge where the last crystal floated.

"Today worked like a charm." Serena said, smiling.

Ash turned to Sid and told him, "Sid, you should feel proud of yourself."

"You know, I do feel proud of myself." Sid replied. But has he took another step, the ice underneath him began to crack up, and just as he managed to grab the crystal, the ice gave way, and he was left sliding down the hill like on a slide, screaming away, before he was flown over the cliff and into the air, back to where the others were, as they witnessed him crashing into some ledges down below, and finally...

He landed flat on the ground, while the crystal flew out of his paws and landed in Ellie's trunk, which she was surprised again and admired the third crystal she got today.

"From your leader and brothers with love." Sid said weakly, before 'fainting' briefly, just as Serena, Ash, Pikachu, Crash and Eddie arrive and gaze at Ellie with smiles, with Crash slightly pushing Sid on the side to see if he's still alive which he is.

Ellie smiled, "You guys spoil me."

Manny scoffed softly, " _Pfft!_ It better be good than the other junk they bring." only to see Ellie's warning glare, and he stuttered, "Okay! Okay! It is." which the glare softened.

"Does anyone wanna spoil me?" Sid asked, before passing out, for real this time.

* * *

After spending the day in finding gifts for Ellie and getting the ice age animals settled in, the group returned to their homes that they moved in in Duloc and in the some other areas close by, and by late afternoon, Serena and Darien were strolling down the streets, finally having time to themselves, with people closing their shops for the day.

"So how does it feel having life like this?" Darien asked.

Serena looked up at him and she said, "It was a little scary at first, but then I realised that this was life now, and that at least I have you and our friends and families with me all the time. Plus, I have to admit, this is a little easier than school lessons." since it was true, because she found she was better at living life in the Fairy-Tale world, though she tends to visit her parents back on Earth.

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am!" She beamed. "Everything is back to normal. Sora finally found Riku and Kairi and returned home, and Donald and Goofy found King Mickey, and Xehanort is ancient history."

Darien smiled, and added, "And we have each other." which made Serena giggle, before they both stopped, and, making sure that they were alone, find a peaceful spot for themselves and lean in for a kiss.

They believed that they could live out a life in peace finally...if only they knew that that's not always the case.

* * *

Somewhere in the Dark Depths outside of Maleficent's castle in the world of Radiant Garden, a Grovyle with a bluish-green coloured scales appeared out from a portal of green lights, before stumbling and then collasped onto the ground, unconscious. It was an hour later, that the Grovyle woke up, groaning, and stumbled as he stood up, holding his head with a claw, disorientated.

"What...where am I?" he asked, speaking in surprisingly human language. He looked around to see that he was in an unfamiliar place. "What is this place?"

In fact, he couldn't remember much. What happened?

Up on the cliff overlooking the dark castle, Sephiroth, who hasn't been seen in a while since after the Heartless attack before the Organization's defeat, saw the Grovyle, and held a cruel smirk. He knew what this meant.

"So he's still alive." Sephiroth thought to himself. "It's a pity that Cloud and that girl don't remember yet." before teleporting away to form his own agenda.

* * *

 **A/N: We continue the somewhat daily lives of the Sailor Team, though in the next chapter, Serena will begin to discover something that will lead her and the group and other allies into another true adventure.**

 **While we wait for the next chapter, please review fellow readers, and I'll see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 2: Helping hand

**Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares.**

 **A/N: Here's the second chapter of this story. Sorry that it's late.**

 **In the meantime, let's go. I only own Simon, Jake, Savanna and Lusie/Chibiusi/Future-Mini-Moon. I don't own anything else.**

* * *

Chapter two: Helping hand.

 _Serena didn't know where she was, but she was floating in light...well, actually, she was more like standing, as if she was on the ground, but there was light everywhere around her. Wondering where she was, she found that she was on her own. Or, so she thought._

 _In front of her, two figures materialized, and Serena was stunned at them. One of them she recongised._

 _"Aerith?" She asked. True, her friend, Aerith from Radiant Garden, back in her full pink dress and brown boots, added with a red vest, and her pink bow in her hair, green beautiful and gentle eyes._

 _Serena then looked at the other person who is another girl, with raven long hair, deep brown and beautiful eyes, a long blue coat-like vest with a black top and black shorts underneath, handless blue gloves and black boots, with a necklace that kinda resembled to Leon's ring with a Lion's head. She held a gentle smile as well._

 _"...Who're you?" Serena asked._

 _However, both Aerith and the girl began to drift away, and Serena tried to follow them, but something was keeping her doing so, as she held out her hand to both women._

 _"Hey wait! Don't go!" She cried out..._

Then she woke up. Her hand held up in the air in her sleep, Serena tiredly opened her eyes, and she quickly realised that what she just witnessed was a dream. However, it borthered her quite a lot, as she woke up completely. Sitting up in bed, and seeing how, surprisingly for once in her life, it was 6:AM in the morning, and normally she would sleep until late 8:AM in the morning, and that Darien was still asleep, Serena thought about her dream silently.

' _What a weird dream. Who was that girl? And Why was Aerith in it?...can be a coincidence?_ ' Serena thought to herself. She then recalled the times when she first met Aerith, Yuffie, Leon, Cid, Cloud, Tifa and Sephiroth, all of those first meetings she was hit with flashes of Deja Vu'. However, Serena felt the weird deja vu's harder when she met Cloud, felt a connection with Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie, and somehow immediately recongised Sephiroth. With Cid and Leon, it wasn't so much, but Serena felt like she knew them.

' _This is so weird._ ' Serena thought.

* * *

About five hours later, Serena and Darien met up with their friends in the village just outside of Duloc near the mountains where the Ice Age Village was, not too far from Shrek and Fiona's house in the Swamp.

Because of the Sailor Team's heroic deeds in Far Far Away in year ago-twice in fact-that villagers no longer fear Ogres, well, at least they don't fear Shrek because they learned that he was actually very good hearted, but at the same time, made sure not to hassle him like a celebratety at Serena's resquest, and treat him like every other people. Same thing with Fiona as 1), she was once a human, and 2), she is no longer the heir to the throne.

Serena met up with Shrek who was waiting near a building, and the Ogre waved at his approaching friend. "Hey, Meat-Ball head. You're up early."

"Yeah, pretty much." Serena smiled with a shrug. She then asked, "So, what're we doing today?"

"Some people here need help around town today, and a farmer could use same assitance at the ranch with his cows." Shrek explained, before sighing in a hint of exasperation, "Not that I'm looking forward to it."

The teenaged young woman shook her head, and told him, "Oh, relax. We're all here. I'm sure we can handle it. You and me are teaming up today!" before walking away into the village to lend some helping hand to anyone who needs it.

Seeing how he wasn't getting out of it, Shrek just walked to follow his friend, muttering to himself in sarcasm, "Oh I can hardly wait."

* * *

Their friends and families were helping out with the rest of the village, such as Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock helping out in getting rid of the bee-hives, to which Team Rocket-Jessie, James and Meowth were trying to bash it away with a thick stick to use as a club, which resulted in getting the bees angry, and attack the trio who froze in fear.

"That wasn't such..." Jessie began.

"A good idea..." James continued.

Meowth panicked and raced on his legs while not really going anywhere, crying out, "Run for your lives!" and run is what they did, while with Ash and his friends who hid behind a building, while Team Rocket were getting repeatedly stunged while trying to run away, and it ended with the trio jumping into the lake, while the bees, giving up, retreated back into their hives.

"That was pretty much a dumb idea." Ash muttered to his friends who nodded in agreement.

"Team Rocket never learn, do they?" Misty sighed in exasperation.

"Well at least we know that bees don't like water, so we can use water to get rid of them." Brock thought.

Ash then came up with an idea, "Good thinking!" before rushing over to the bees, despite Misty's protests.

"Ash, are you crazy? You'll get stung!" She called out.

"A Pokemon Master never gets stung, because he knows what he's doing!" Ash told his friends boldly. He took out a pokeball and called out, "Totodile, I choose you!" and threw the ball into the air and out came the small blue crocodile Pokemon who as usual danced around.

"Totodile, use your water gun on the bee-hive!" Ash told his Pokemon.

Totodile opened it's mouth and unleashed a powerful water-gun attack at the hive which stood no chance. Within seconds, it fell off the roof edge it was hanging from and landed on the ground, before Totodile sprayed it away and it rolled by the power of the water-gun attack right into the lake where Team Rocket was just climbing out, only to be sprayed on and were blasted back into the lake.

 _ **SPLASH!**_

"Yeah!" Ash cheered.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered happily at his best friend's smart idea. Even Misty and Brock were impressed. Team Rocket on the other hand, just sank into the water in sheer embarrassment.

* * *

Everyone else were busy helping out other villagers. Sakura, Madision, May, Dawn, Rini and Lusie were helping a family find missing toys underneath a house, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina were helping out in the gardens, Max, Donkey, Puss, Sid, Crash, Eddie and Diego were helping with the pile of haystacks for the horses, Casey, Darien, Fiona, Ellie and Manny were helping with the painting of a new school house.

Finally, Serena and Shrek arrived at the local farmer's sheep and goat ranch, and what they saw wasn't a good sight. The goats were repeatedly chasing after the sheep who were running away as fast as they could with freaked out expressions on their faces, and the farmer chasing after both kinds of animals, calling out to his animals to calm down, until he accidently tripped and fall flat onto his face, causing Serena and Shrek to both immediately rush over to the old man's aid.

"Oh no! What a mess! Why can't those goats ever get along with the sheep?" The farmer cried out in despair, before he was helped back to stand up by Serena and Shrek.

"Excuse me, what happened?" Serena asked.

The old farmer looked and recongised her, and sighed in relief, "Oh! It's Princess Serena! Oh, thank goodness! I need your help, your highness!" before practically begging her, "The goats are fighting the sheep. I need to get them to calm down. Will you and your friend help me? Please?" clamping his hands together.

Serena and Shrek both glanced at each other, before turning back to the farmer and the former replied, "Don't worry, of course we'll help you." before turning to her ogre friend and asked, "Right?"

Despite Shrek's nod, he muttered to himself, "You never have this problem with donkeys."

The venture of trying to calm the Sheep and Goats was quite interesting. Despite the farmer's instructions on showing the two kinds of animals the hay and lead them to the pents, Serena and Shrek both found the task not as easy as they originally thought.

Serena was stuck handling the sheep, and despite waving the hay at them, the sheep got the wrong idea and dashed towards her. Serena flinched, before screaming and running away before leaping to the side to avoid being trampled on, only for the sheep to run away again back to where they came from, only because Shrek was just trying to show the goats some hay, only for the goats to run away because...well, his scary appearence.

Shrek sighed in despair, grumbling, "Just how big of a brain goats and sheep have?" while Serena stood up and brushed first off her clothes and joined him.

She sighed, placing her hands on her hips and said, "Probably a size of a pea." before crossing her arms, trying to think up of a plan.

"So, now what?" Shrek asked.

"I'm thinking about it." Serena replied, before an invisible light-bulb-which you could practically see-lit up in her head, and she beamed, "I've got it!"

* * *

Her so could brillant idea wasn't so great, as far as Shrek could see. Both he and Serena had gathered up as much hay as they could, in the progress of getting some on themselves, attacing the large pile of hay into the two pents, making large signs made out of hay pointing at the hay, and then both hid along with the farmer, and once the sheep and goats were seemingly calmed down, Serena then lets out a whistle, getting the animals' attentions.

When the goats and sheep looked up, their eyes lit up happily as they saw large piles of hay in their pents, and in two correct groups, and calmly, the goats and sheep raced in, and once the animals were in their pents, Serena and Shrek both shut the gates of the pents, locking the animals safely in their homes so that they wouldn't come out. Serena and Shrek both sighed in relief, before giving each other a high-five at the job well done. On top of that, the goats and sheep are calm again.

The farmer was thankful as he approached the two, saying, "Oh, thank you! Both of you! You have saved my farm!"

"Glad we could help." Serena replied, smililng.

Shrek, glad that the 'torture' was over, told the old man, "Just be more careful next time, okay buddy?"

"Of course. And who says Ogres don't have hearts? The Princess sure knows how to make friends." the Farmer said, smiling at both of them.

With that, Serena and Shrek both said goodbye to the farmer and headed back to the village to meet up with their friends, as the sun was already setting, so it was high-time to call it a day. When they met up with the rest of the Sailor Team, Serena and Shrek held confused looks as their group began to laugh.

"What?" Shrek shrugged.

"What's so funny?" Serena asked.

Rini pointed at the two of them and said through her giggling, "Did you have a problem with Hay or something? You look like a Scarecrow, Serena." to which Serena and Shrek then looked at themselves and then remembered that they were still covered in hay, and both of them sighed.

"Shrek and I were helping out a farmer with his goats, for your information." Serena said in annoyance.

"I bet crows would just fly away from you more than Uncle Shrek and Aunt Fiona." Rini smirked, much to Serena's further annoyance.

"Would not!" Serena protested, and once again, the two went into their childish bickering, much to the rest of the group's embarrassment, since even though Serena is Rini's mother in the future, here in the present, she was more like Rini's older sister who constantly bickers like a five year old rather than her actual age. This, May had told the group, to which they all nodded in agreement.

Donkey then looked at Lusie and said to her, "You know, you and Rini always get on better than she does with Serena in the present."

The redish-pink haired girl giggled and stated, "That's because Rini and I aren't clumzy or crybabies. Plus, I love playing with her."

Ellie laughed at this, and shook her head, saying, "I can't wait to see how Serena handles Rini's teen years." which made everyone else look at each other in thought, all suddenly about their lives in the future and what would it be like.

Sakura seemed to think so, "I wonder how our futureselves are doing?"

Kero floated towards her and he said, "I'm sure they're fine. I'm probably more porpular in the future than I am now."

"Kero!"

"Well, I'm the Guardien Beast, remember? I'm not too sure about you, no offence."

The twelve year old girl shook her head, and admitted, "Well, I'm in no hurry to find out what my future is, plus I'm happy with this kind of life, even though I still have to go to school."

"I'm sure we all have a great future ahead of us, we just have to be paitent." Madision told her best friend in some wisdom.

Sakura looked at her friend, and smiled, agreeing, "Yeah, you're right." while Serena and Rini's silly arguement ended with Max and May splitting the two up and told them to stop fighting, which the two eventually agreed after giving each other a bit of a glaring contest.

Just then, they all heard a grumbling and gurgling sound, and the group turned to Ash who placed a hand to his belly and sighed, indicating that it was stomach that was growling and demanding for food yet again. "Boy, I'm starving." he said.

"Me too." Sid agreed as his stomach(or stomachs) grumbled as well.

"I'm not surprised." Diego sighed at Sid's comment.

Shrek chuckled a bit, admitting, "Well, I guess helping the villagers out today worked up an appetite." before suggesting to the rest of the group, "Whadd'ya say we head home for something to chow on?" to which the group all immediately agreed upon.

Lita then smiled and declared, "I say leave it to me to make us a big lunch!"

"Don't leave me out of the picture." Brock added.

The two of them then said in unison, "Leave it to the Cooking Masters!" as both of them had such amazing skills in cooking, which is one of the things both of them had so much in common.

The rest of the Sailor Team all cheered happily at this, knowing that they were in for another amazing meal done by two of the greatest chefs in the Team ever.

* * *

On the island in the dark ocean, the red-coated man and the organization coated man were now met with a fierce looking dark ghostly figure that looked like a Pokemon, and a young woman in late teens, raven hair, blue long vest-coat, black top, shorts and boots, handless gloves, as they had gathered around deep in an conversation.

"The enemy is making their way into the world." the red-coated man told his companions. "We must make haste."

"They can't be serious." said the hooded man, having his arms crossed. "There's no way we're gonna find a nasty sharp neddle in a Haystack this size." gesturing at the entire world, possibly the entire Realm all around them.

The raven haired young woman held a worried expression, as she said, "I can't believe this is happening. After such a long time, you would think that the Realm of Light would be safe by now." her hands held together as if she wants to make a prayer.

The ghostly Pokemon shook it's head, as it said in a deep, dark and male voice, "The Realm of Light is always in danger, because there are so many who focus their goals for one thing: Power, or destruction."

The hooded man unfolded his arms and placed his hands on his hips, inquiring skeptically, "And...what's that have to do with the Sailor Team? Surely those guys would've known by now."

"They may be protectors of our Realm, but they are oblivious." the red-coated man answered, causing the other three to turn to him as he continued, "They are always oblivious towards who the enemy is."

"And you want us to inform them?" the girl inquired.

"Just how are we to do that, exactly?" the ghostly Pokemon asked, skeptically.

The red-coated man smirked, and answered, "It won't take much to send in false reports. Just some mild threats."

Even the hooded man was skeptical, as he said sarcastically, "So we're couriers now, delivering fake reports to the heroes, huh?" and gave out a chuckle.

"The Sailor Team would know in one way or another anyway." the man in the red leather coat replied, adding with a smirk, "Especially that boy with his Pikachu, and Team Pokepals." glancing at the Pokemon who, out of the shadows, is revealed to be a Darkrai.

Their plan was being put into motion.

* * *

 **A/N: In the next chapter, strange things are about to happen to the Sailor Team, especially since it'll be connected to Serena's dreams. What could they mean?**

 **Please review fellow readers while we wait for the next chapter, and I'll see you again as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 3: Return to Twilight Town

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates for this story. Having some trouble in how to fit ideas into chapters. This could take quiet some time, along with my other stories. In meantime, let's move on.**

 **I only own Simon, Jake, Savanna and Lusie/Chibiusi/Future-Mini-Moon. I don't own anything else. Simon, Jake and Savanna will appear sometime in the story, so don't worry.**

* * *

Chapter three: Return to Twilight Town.

 _Sailor Moon was furious on something. Since she had no idea how to get back to her friends, find Rini and head to the future of the 30th Century to see if there was anything that could be done to save Rini's mother, Sailor Moon was stuck in this stink-hole city, and so far, the only actual nice place that caught her attention was an old Church in the Slums. Curious, she stepped in, and looked around in awe._

 _The Church was run down and possibly abandoned, but something ahead her caught her attention again. Sailor Moon walked slowly towards it, and she gapped in surprise, as there was a small patch of beautiful flowers with grass, looking quite healthy considering the flowers are in this icky city which was in the middle of a desert. Sailor Moon stopped at the edge of the wood that ended at the flowers, and bend down to take a closer look._

 _"What beautiful flowers." Sailor Moon thought, smiling. "And they smell lovely too."_

 _Just then she heard movement behind her, and quickly stood up and turned around, to see a woman in a pink dress, red jacket, brown boots and a pink ribbon, approaching, with an expression of surprise._

 _"Oh!" Sailor Moon gapped, "This is your flower bed?" she asked, feeling a little guilty, before bowing in apology, "I'm very sorry for coming in without permission!"_

 _To her surprise, the woman, who looked to be 22 years old, smiled gently, as her green eyes glittered. "It's alright. Are you new around here?" she asked._

 _Sailor Moon straightened herself up and admitted, "Um...uh...just visiting. My name's Sailor Moon." introducing herself. Though she couldn't reveal her real name._

 _"It's nice to meet you, Sailor Moon. My name is Aerith, the flower girl." Aerith replied, as she stood next to the teenaged girl._

 _"Do you grow the flowers here?" Sailor Moon asked, curiously as she gazed at the flowers again._

 _Aerith nodded, explaining, "The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place. They say you can't grow grass and flowers in Midgar. But for some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here. I love it here."_

 _It made sense, Sailor Moon thought, because she replied, "I can see why. The rest of Midgar is..."_

Serena awoke again from the strange dream. Sitting up and finding that it was 7:30 AM in the morning, she thought about the dream she had witnessed. It didn't make any sense. When did that happen? She knew that it was possibly around the time she and the Sailor Team first time-travelled into the future three years ago, and she did get a bit lost and then met up with Sailor Pluto, but Serena didn't remember getting that lost in the Time Tunnel.

"Mid...gar?" She thought to herself. "What was that about? Does Aerith know..." she then shook her head, telling herself that she's being confused. But still...that dream seemed very...familiar. Almost as if it was a memory.

But how could that be?

* * *

Later that morning, the Sailor Team met up in the streets of Duloc, deciding to go out for the day, and Dawn and May both called out Grovyle and Celebi, because they were expecting two very special visitors. As expected, the Tribe Crystal in Dawn's hand reacted and as expected, Team Pokepals-Piplup and Chimchar-approached, and Rini, Grovyle, Celebi, Donkey, Max, Crash, Eddie, Lusie, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and her Piplup, May, Misty, Casey and Brock approached Team Pokepals, and they had a group hug, making the rest of the team smile.

"It's great to see you guys!" Rini squealed happily.

"It's great to see you guys too!" Future-Piplup exclaimed happily.

Chimchar was laughing, saying, "We really missed you!"

"We missed you two as well. How have you been?" Grovyle inquired, having missed two of his best friends.

"Great!" Chimchar replied.

Ash then asked, "How's everyone at the Wigglytuff Guild?" refering to the Pokemon World close to the Fairy-Tale world and Earth.

"Everyone's okay, too. The Guildmaster offered everyone a couple of weeks off, so we decided to visit you guys for vacation." Future-Piplup explained.

Serena smiled warmly, having missed her Pokemon friends, even though two of her Pokemon friends haven't been seen since a year ago, one of them being a replica of Grovyle from the Book Realm whom she was quite to, and the other, Sceptile, had sacrificed himself, and as far as she knew, he was either lost and vanished forever, or was still wandering aimlessly in the Realm of Darkness, which she still didn't get the chance to save.

"You guys are welcome here anytime you like, except when we're busy. But other than that, welcome back!" Serena told Team Pokepals who thanked her.

"Yay! Now we can be Team MoonFriendShip again!" Lusie cheered happily, and Rini, Max, Donkey, and Grovyle simply laugh while Team Pokepals, Crash and Eddie cheered as well.

"And most of us are all together again." Ash smiled, then an idea appeared in his head, and he told all of his friends, "Hey I know! Why don't we go visit Twilight Town? We haven't seen Hayner and the others since we went to stop Xemnas." surprising the group.

None the less, Serena smiled happily, remembering Hayner, Pence and Olette, "Good idea! And we can tell them that Sora finally found Riku and Kairi."

"We've only been back home for three weeks." Shrek pointed out, since he would like to spend a few months in the swamp before going out again. "Why make another trip now all of the sudden?"

Fiona rolled her eyes and told her husband, "Oh come on. I know you want to get out for another little adventure again. I heard you say that to Serena yesterday." making Shrek blush.

Sadly for the male Ogre, everyone was staring at him, waiting for his answer, and yes, he admitted it, he would like to get out for another adventure for a short while. In the end, Shrek sighed in defeat, and said, "Okay, you win." making everyone smile again.

"We won't be gone for too long." Darien assured.

Sakura nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and I've always wanted to explore the rest of Twilight Town since we didn't get a chance to before in our last adventure." considering how they were busy in trying to stop Organization XIII.

"Sounds good to me." Mina agreed.

Everyone made their agreements, though Serena was again thinking about the dreams she had the last few days. She wondered if there was some sort of connection, or maybe it was just strange dreams. All she knew, that Aerith was involved somehow, and seeing that they were going back to the Multiverse, realized that she might get a chance to talk to Aerith.

"If we have time, can we visit Radient Garden too?" Serena asked, causing her friends and family to glance at her in confusion.

"How come?" Rini asked.

Serena shrugged, admitting, "I wanna talk to Aerith."

"Really? Like what?" Casey asked.

"For the past two nights, I've been having these weird dreams that seem familiar. Aerith was in both of them. The first one was her with another girl with black hair and blue dress, and she looked familiar too." Serena admitted the truth. Might as well tell the team that. Besides, it could be important.

"What was the second dream?"

"I was Sailor Moon of the time when the Silver Crystal was first placed inside my locket three years ago. You know, after Queen Beryl was destroyed." Serena explained, and told them about the mysterious city Midgar, and how Aerith was in a Church in Midgar with flowers.

"Midgar?" Ash asked, puzzled.

Darien approached his lover and asked, "Serena, why didn't you say anything before?"

"Well, my dreams aren't nightmares, and they don't worry me so much, but every time I think about the others in Radient Garden, I keep having these weird feelings that I do know them." Serena told him.

"Serena, you're going crazy here. You never met them before other than last year, and there's no such thing as _"Midgar"_." Raye pointed out still annoyed that her friend was still having these ' _Deja vu's_ '.

But Grovyle crossed his arms in thought, stating, "We don't know that for certain." making everyone glance at him.

"What do you mean?" Future-Piplup asked.

"Remember when you, Rini and I were in the Realm of Nothingness, we were destined to forget once we saved Deltora, and then when we met up again, we regained our memories in the Orange Islands." Grovyle explained, refering to the time of the adventures in the Orange Islands when Serena competed in the Orange League a year ago. "It could be something similiar to Serena and the others in Radient Garden. And to King Mickey." also remembering that Mickey also felt that he knew Serena much earlier than a year ago.

"Hey, you're right!" Rini realized, before asking, "But, how did that happen?" unable to think of how or when it could've happened. Plus, didn't make any sense as far as she knew.

Donkey then shook his head in sheer confusion and approached Grovyle, asking a bit too quickly as usual, "Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Time-out man! Lemme get this straight. Are you saying that sometime in the past, Serena here actually met Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Cloud, Tifa and that nasty Sephiroth along with the King before forgetting and now she's starting to remember?"

"I do not know, but it is a theory."

"I think Grovyle's right." Brock agreed, "Plus, there's still other worlds out there, so maybe this _"Midgar"_ really does exist."

Even Puss agreed, "I find myself agreeing with the two seniors. Plus, we may know the future of the 30th Century, but we still don't have a clue on what will happen before hand."

It made sense, and everyone knew that. They may know the time of Rini's birth in another 1,000 years, but they didn't know anything that would happen before hand in between the Present and the Future. Anything could happen during that time period. Plus, nothing is really set in stone. Besides, as long as the Realm of Light was safe, then things should be alright, right?

"So uh, what're we do?" Manny asked.

Serena shrugged, "Well, I'm in no hurry to find out about my little situation, so let's head over to Twilight Town for starters for an adventure."

"You seem confindint. Then again, Overconfindence will hurt you." Casey warned.

Ash quirked an eyebrow at the purple haired girl and asked, "Where did you hear that?"

"I heard it from a trainer while we were travelling in the Johto Region back on Earth." Casey told him.

Amy nodded in agreement, "She's right. I suggest we watch out for any kind of dangers on this new adventure." and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next day, after the Sailor Team organized for the royal council to watch over Duloc for a while, they and Team Pokepals Sailor Teleported from the Solar Universe to the Multiverse which they nick-named Kingdom Hearts, and were now just exiting the Station in Twilight, stepping out into the familiar area near the Clock Tower, and everyone all gazed around happily.

Ash, in his Houen region travelling clothes, stretched out his arms, saying, "Feels great."

"I love the Sunlight in this town. It's always so beautiful." said Mina as she gazed at the sunlight far over the hills far away.

Sid nodded in agreement, "And warm too. Not too hot either."

With that, the group travelled through town to explore, splitting up into small groups to look around just for fun, meeting up again the town square and having to have a bit of an argument with Seifer, Rai and Fuu before leaving the trio, after Serena, for once, teached Seifer a lesson, and for some reason, she felt that it wasn't the first time she got extremely annoyed with him, but she decided to worry about that later.

Finally, the group found three more familiar faces who were at the Ice Cream stand, and the three teens turned to notice them. Hayner, Pence and Olette approached them happily.

"Hey! You guys are back!" Pence said.

"Welcome back, guys! Is everything alright?" Olette said happily.

Hayner waved at the group, greeting, "Long time no see."

"Yeah, same here." Ash said, before explaining that Kairi and Riku were finally found, and they, Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy returned to their homes, and that Kairi left a message to say hi to Hayner, Pence and Olette. The two groups talked a little about getting here earlier, about Seifer being annoying as usual, and how Sid hates Seifer calling anyone "Chicken-Wuss", which the group agreed with the sloth.

"Hey, do you guys want some ice cream?" Pence then offered.

Serena and her friends nodded, ready to have some Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Plus, as far as Ash could tell, and while the eleven year old boy was still feeling a bit guilty for Axel's death, he knew that Sea-Salt Ice Cream was probably Axel's favorite after Ash had a dimensional scream of Axel and Roxas having ice cream together via the fake photo from the alternate Twilight Town.

They walk around with their three friends, eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Ash and Pikachu share one and finish it off, and while Brock isn't noticing since he was going ga-ga on Olette who was talking to Mina, Ash and Pikachu both devoured Brock's Ice Cream in seconds in one go, which some of their friends noticed. As Brock was about to eat it, he bites on the stick, cringing before looking at Ash and Pikachu in whimpered annoyance while the others rolled their eyes.

Ash and Pikachu both grinned sheepishly, before running away, laughing to avoid getting into trouble. Just because Ash was a Pokemon Master, doesn't mean he didn't completley grow up yet. He was still a boy, after all. However, when Ash turned his head to face forward, he stopped and blinked in confusion, Pikachu also blinking. This was noticed by their friends who caught up with them.

"What's wrong?" Sid asked.

Ash didn't pay attention, because he was more focused on...a shadowy ahead of them. It was familiar, and it seemed...alive. A memory he didn't want to remember appeared in his mind.

That day in the Ameria Region, in the war against Team Nappers, the day when the evil Darkrai realised his mistakes, that day...when Darkrai told Ash to use the Spirit Sword of Arceus to kill Darkrai, and Ash was forced to kill him. Ash was brought back to reality when the shadow moved away, and he instantly knew, but he couldn't believe it.

"No way...it can't be!" he gasped, before quickly following the shadow with Pikachu on his shoulder, much to his friend's confusion and shock.

"Ash! Where are you going?" Serena cried out, but Ash was already too far ahead. She turned to Hayner, Pence and Olette, apologising, "Sorry, Hayner. Gotta run! See ya' guys later!" before telling her group that they had to get going, and so the Sailor Team and Team Pokepals rushed to catch up with Ash and Pikachu, leaving their confused Twilight Town friends behind.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu chased after the shadow all the way back to the Train Station, but by the time they arrived, the shadow was gone. They looked around, but couldn't see it at all anymore.

"Where did it go?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu echoed.

Ash looked at his best friend, saying, "I could've sworn I've seen that shadow before...but how?" before he heard May call out his name, and he and Pikachu turned to see that the rest of the Sailor Team caught up with him.

Once the group managed to catch their breath, Serena asked, "Why did you run off like that?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Ash apologuised, "Sorry, but I thought I saw a familiar shadow moving by itself."

"A moving shadow?" Kero asked, though Grovyle, Team Pokepals, Misty, Dawn, Piplup, Brock, May, Max and Casey tensed up, realising what Ash meant.

"Oh no, don't tell me." Casey muttered.

But before anyone else could ponder on what this could mean, suddenly Raye felt her aura-rader snap inside her mind, and she looked around, sensing something dangerous. This was noticed by her friends while she looked around, looking for any signs of danger.

"Raye, is something wrong?" Fiona asked, worriedly.

"...I can feel it...but, how is it possible?" Raye muttered.

Suddenly, as if to answer Raye's quesiton, all of the sudden, Nobodies appears-the Dusks which were once controlled by Organization XIII, which shocked the Sailor Team. They figured that since the Organization was defeated, the Dusks would have stopped appearing. So why now?

Something was wrong.

* * *

 **A/N: We continue in the next chapter. Until then, please review and I'll see you all again soon.**


	5. Chapter 4: Ancient Threat

**A/N: Again, sorry for the lack of updates. Don't worry, this will be finished eventually. Just need to be paitent.**

 **I only own my ocs. I don't own anything else.**

* * *

Chapter four: Ancient Threat.

The Sailor Team were shocked as they were trapped by a horde of familiar white enemies-the Nobodies. The group had their backs to each other as they looked around, completely surrounded.

"Nobodies!? Where did they come from?" Donkey gasped, panicking.

Sid shivered, as a memory of the last time they encounted the Nobodies entered his mind, during when they were trying to reach the strong hold of Organization XIII three weeks ago.

Flash-Back:

 _The Sailor Team and Team Rocket were surrounded and trapped by lots of Dusks who were obviously sent to kill them. Sid, Donkey, Crash, Eddie and Team Rocket were shivering in fear, and Sid screamed when one got up close and he pushed it away._

 _"Shoo! Shoo!" Sid cried out._

End of Flash-Back:

"No, not again." Serena groaned, before turning to the others, and said, "Guys, we have to fight!"

"Right!" the rest of the group nodded.

Serena, Rini and Lusie then pulled out their transformation lockets and called out their powers, "Moon, Crisis, Power!" and the three of them transformed into Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, and Future-Mini Moon.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Amy held up her transformation wand, and transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Raye did the same, transforming into Sailor Mars.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" As did Lita who transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Mina did as well, and she transformed into Sailor Venus.

Darien held up his transformation rose and also transformed, turning into Tuxedo Mask.

In the meantime, Sakura pulled out her star-key and chanted, "Key of the Star, with powers burning Bright, reveal the Staff, and shine your Light-RELEASE!" and her key transformed into her Star-Staff which she caught and twirled around, before holding it up into the air and chanted, "Keyblade!" and at her words, her staff transformed into her Star-Sealer Keyblade, which long ago was originally the Sword Card, which she can still use on some occacsions.

Ash then summoned his Keyblade-the Poke-Master, and Misty, Brock, May, Dawn, Casey and Madision all called out their Pokemon of Staryu, Crokgunk, Blaziken, Magenium and Lodicolo.

Ellie held Max, Crash and Eddie out of the way, along with Sid who was running away from a trio of Dusks, the Sloth screaming girlishly and crying out, "I thought you Nobodies were supposed to be extinct!" before Manny grabbed hold of the Nobodies and squeezed them until they disappeared, and Diego leaped onto a large one, biting it's head off, which it disappeared, before he spat out and sticked his tongue out in disgust.

"Blegh." Diego groaned. "That was a weird and gross taste."

"Shrek!" Donkey screamed as he backed away from another large Nobody which was about to kill him. Thankfully, Puss blocked it's attack with his Steel and leaped into the air, stabbing the Nobody in the head, and it disappeared, before he continued to fight, while Donkey sighed in relief.

Shrek in the meantime punched a large Nobody, before grabbing hold of another and threw it in the air, which Sailor Moon, knowing what to do, summoner her Keyblade-The Moon Waker, and slashed at the Nobody, destroying it instantly.

Fiona and Sailor Jupiter combined their martial arts by using their famous double-ninja kick at two larger Nobodies, knocking them out instantly, while glaring at the other Nobodies, before destroying them instantly.

The water type Pokemon and Sailor Mercury combined their water powers against another horde of Nobodies, while Sailor Mars and the fire-type Pokemon combined their fire powers against more. Sailor Venus used her chain to combine her powers with Grovyle's powers, Magenium's powers, and Crogunk's powers. Ash slashed against three nobodies with his Keyblade, while Pikachu used his Iron-tail attack to slice another Nobody.

Sailor Mini Moon and Future-Mini Moon both used their Crystal-Bells to use Pink/Blue Suger Heart double attacks on more Nobodies, and Tuxedo Mask bashed away more with his cane. Sailor Moon then helped out by using her Super-Moon Tiara attack to knock away four more Nobodies.

The group joined up again, but to their dismay, more Nobodies appeared, and everyone groaned, having grown exhausted again already. For some reason, the Nobodies were stronger than usual. They braced themselves as the Nobodies were about to strike again. However, they never felt the impacts, as suddenly, three familiar figures destroyed the Nobodies combined via a Keyblade, a magic Wand and a Shield instantly, before the figures landed in front of the surprised Sailor Team who looked and saw who their saviors are.

It was King Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

At the Sailor Team's exclaimations of the trio's names, the King and his loyal companions turned to the group and Mickey asked, "Is everyone alright?" dismissing his Kingdom Key-D Keyblade for now.

"Uh...yeah?" Eddie replied, shaking a little.

"Where did you guys come from?" Crash asked, having recalled the last time Mickey, Donald and Goofy were last seen returning to Disney Castle three weeks ago after Xemnas's defeat.

Goofy, the ever clumsy one of the trio, replied, "We came to rescue ya's. A-yhuck!"

The group smiled, happy to see three of their allies again. "Thanks, guys." Ash replied with a smile, "We were lucky that you came by."

"Aw, it's no problem." Mickey replied back.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Donald then asked to the Sailor Team, who looked at each other.

It was Sailor Moon who answered, "We just came to wander around...we didn't expect to fight off Nobodies..." before asking, "Why are they still around?"

Sid nodded in agreement with a confused expression, "Yeah, I thought that when Organization XIII were defeated, the other Nobodies would just leave the worlds alone?"

"Welp, we're not sure." Mickey admitted, before stating, "But the Nobodies aren't the only problem. The Heartless are back too, and we don't know why. I had a feelin' that you fellas would be around, so, this place was the first world to find you."

The Sailor Team gasped at the mention of the Heartless, and all glanced at each other worriedly. But then they remembered what Yen Sid told them, Sora, Donald and Goofy the first time they met the powerful Sorcerer.

" _The Heartless are darkness made real-and darkness lingers yet in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them._ " those words echoed in their heads. But it still didn't make any sense.

That's when Shrek groaned, "Oh, come on, now. Don't tell me that we have to fight off the bad guys again?" and at Mickey's apologetic nod, the Ogre sighed in exasperation.

"I wonder what's happening?" Sakura thought. "Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody are gone, and the rest of Organzation XIII disappeared too."

"Maybe it was that 'shadow' Ash saw earlier." Ellie suggested, causing everyone to look at her, before they remembered what Ash saw.

This was becoming worrysome for the heroes, but still, something has to be done in order to protect the Realm of Light.

Sailor Mini Moon then asked in suggestion, "Do you think Master Yen Sid might know?" which everyone realised it would be a good idea to check in with Mickey's old mentor.

"It would seem possible." Grovyle agreed, even though he never met the Sorcerer before, but has heard quite a bit about Yen Sid. According to Donald and Goofy, Yen Sid taught Mickey everything the King knew about the Keyblade and magic and even some spells of sorcerary.

"I guess that means we're stuck together for another adventure." Goofy thought.

That's when everyone looked at Sailor Moon who realised that she was the one who got them into this new somewhat mess, and she giggled in embarrassment, scratching at the back of her head, muttering, "Didn't think that this adventure had loops and twists."

Diego sighed, grumbled, "Well, here we go again."

Even Donald grumbled for having to go on another adventure so soon. "Aw Phooey."

* * *

Teleporting into the Gummi-ship, the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy headed away from Twilight Town towards the Mysterious Tower since the train to it didn't appear again like last time. Mickey told them that the train was accessble for a short period of time once a month. He only took the train once, and that was on the day when Sora, Donald and Goofy woke up from their one year sleep.

Once they arrived at the tower, Mickey led the group up the stairs, and after knocking on the familiar door, the group entered, and found the old but wise and powerful Sorcerer in his chair by his desk, having expected them. The group bowed in respect before the the sorcerer, even Mickey, before looking back up to him again.

"Master Yen Sid, we here to seek your advice." Mickey told his former mentor wisely. Other than his two best friends, Mickey haven't told anyone else that he saw the sorcerer like his own father and a close friend.

Yen Sid nodded in returning the greeting to his former apprentince and the rest of the group. "Mickey, and everyone. I knew you would come once again." and after being briefly introduced to Team Pokepals and Grovyle, he continued, "Now then, I'm afraid there's grave danger looming not only to the Realm of Light, but also Time as well. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared once more." which shocked everyone.

"Time is in trouble again?" Chimchar asked, unable to believe it.

"Is it because of the Heartless and the Nobodies?" Sakura guessed with worry.

The sorcerer explained, "The Heartless and the Nobodies are fewer due to the defeat of "Ansem" and Xemnas. Make no mistake of that. However, there is a connection to this new threat, one that was travelling back and forth through time telephically, is as old as our Realm." he looked at Sailor Moon and continuned, "When the Worlds were just a single world, much like three of your own, Sailor Moon, there were two threats that aimed to destroy and rule it."

Sailor Moon blinked in surprise, as she asked, guessing, "You mean, the worlds were like Earth, the Fairy-Tale World and the Pokemon World?"

"Correct." Yen Sid nodded, "8,000 years ago, these two threats had different goals, one of them was to control all of Space, Time, even existance, destined to enslave all of the living."

"That's terrible." Madision thought.

"It's awful." Ellie agreed with worry.

"Sounds like a mixture of Darkrai and Queen Beryl." Sailor Venus thought.

Sailor Mercury then recalled their battles against Chaos, and asked, "Could it be Chaos?"

"I don't think so." Sailor Mars disagreed.

Sailor Moon, who once again felt a flash of deja-vu like a few times before during the last journey, thought deeply, "Weird, I have a strange feeling like I know what the threats are, but I can't figure out why." crossing her arms, trying to think of a salution.

Surprisingly, Mickey nodded in agreement, saying, "I have the same feeling, but I don't understand why that's the case."

"I knew this day would come, when you would figure this out, Mickey." Yen Sid told his former apprentince, as if he expected this to happen. At Mickey's confusion, the sorcerer continued, "You and Sailor Moon and another you once knew are unaware of a journey you once ventured. How you three are connected to the situation, we do not know. However, the Key in discovering this riddle, is you and Sailor Moon, Mickey."

At this, the group all looked at each other, before glancing at Sailor Moon and King Mickey who both glanced at each other, a bit more confused than ever before. Did this mean that they did meet before their first meeting a year ago? Or was it a coincidence?

Crash folded his arms, muttering, "I'm lost." and his twin brother nodded in agreement.

"I guess we have to figure this out when we find out." Ash shrugged, knowing that they still had work to do, and so everyone decided that he was right.

Even Yen Sid nodded, before continuing, "Now then, it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter." before waving his hand and magically, near the Sailor Team and their friends, an image of a woman in red dress, white skin with red markings, and black horns on her head appears. The Sailor Team become vigilant at the sight, Sailor Moon and Mickey softly glare at the, as if they knew who this figure was, even though the two of them didn't have any idea why that was the case.

"This woman you see before you now, is different compared to the enemies you encountered in your previous endeavours." Yen Sid explained again, "She is a powerful, evil sorceress from an unknown time far in the past and the future of the world 8,000 years ago. She goes by the name of Ultimecia, her heart cold as ice. She discovered a way to send her mind through time, to possess other young women and turn them into sorceress, under her control. However, it was only temporately, as she could not exist in the same time for long. Her goal was to optain Time Compression, to rule the past, present and future, existing in all times."

Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed, feeling the same anger and familiarity as she felt when she first met Sephiroth back in Radiant Garden, during the Heartless invasion caused by Xemnas. Again, she didn't understand why, but she knew that Ultimecia spelled bad news. "Ultimecia...she wants to rule the Time Compression." even the Time Compression sounded familiar.

Yen Sid then made more images appear, this time behind the Sailor Team who turned to look, and images of Temporal Tower, the Time Gate, Dialga, Celebi, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Mini Moon's Time Key appeared, which all of those were from the Sailor Team's past adventures.

"Time is controlled in many ways, and can be either altered or protected, either permitted or not to travel through it. But you know this." Yen Sid stated, and the group nodded in agreement, before he continued, "Time itself is Light within our Realm, but, if Time is destroyed, then the worlds would fall into darkness."

"So, you're basically saying that if Time isn't protected, then the Realm of Light will disappear?" Donkey guessed, summing it up in his head. Out of all of his own species, he was the only one who could speak human language and had learned so much at least at Ash's level of knowlage.

Yen Sid nodded, explaining, "Ultimecia's goal is very dangerous. She was once defeated 8,000 years ago by young people, and three friends who came from the future from different worlds. Who those three are, I'm afraid I do not know."

He paused, looking at Sailor Moon and Mickey again, continuing, "However, both Mickey and Sailor Moon are somehow connected to those three, as they lost their memories and have returned home. Now Ultimecia has returned, but trapped in a Realm that is so far impossible to enter, while another threat has been reborn, along with those who defeated that threat more than once, with the help of those three from the future."

"You mean the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask aren't the only ones who were reborn from the ancient past?" Ash asked, surprised, and Pikachu echoed his amazement.

"Wow, that's amazing." Misty thought. "I guess there's still a lot out there that are still a mystery to all of us."

Sailor Moon then thought again, "So the three mysterious people cam from the future and helped out two groups to defeat the two threats to save the world and time? That somehow feels familiar. Weird."

"Then I guess we better find out some clues about this Ultimecia and this other threat." Ash said in determination. "We'll handle them just like those guys back in the past!" and his friends all softly cheered in excitement for this new quest.

"If time is truly in danger, then I will go with to save it." Grovyle stated.

"Us too!" Future-Piplup and Chimchar agreed.

Sakura then looked at Shrek and Fiona and said, "It's a good thing Shrek and Fiona's children are at home being looked after by Sailor Moon's relatives." and the ogre couple nodded in agreement.

"We should investigate the worlds for those clues, and maybe they can lead us to the answers we need to know." Mickey told the others, and they nodded in agreement.

Yen Sid nodded in approval, then told them, "So, before you begin, bring Sora and Riku with you." at the team's confusion, he explained, "This journey would require six Keyblade wielders. In legend, six young people have defeated Ultimecia, with three of the future. Perhaps you should do the same, especially that all of you are together."

"You sure this is a good idea?" Donkey asked.

Sid then shrugged, and pointed out, "Well, the more the merrier." agreeing with Yen Sid.

Mickey looked at Yen Sid and nodded wisely, "Of course. We'll head over to the islands and ask Sora and Riku to help us out."

"But, be warned." Yen Sid added quickly, "As you proceed, you may encounter enemies from your past, because Ultimecia has the power to control time herself. Elimate her, and the enemies will vanish. Like the Heartless and the Nobodies, they will use Corridors of darkness to get to the worlds."

Everyone sighed, now knowing that this will be more difficult, and Manny grumbled in sarcasm, "Oh that's just great."

Nodding, Yen Sid concluded, "Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth once again, Sailor Team, Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Everyone is waiting."

"Yes, Master Yen Sid!" The group saluted, before they rushed out of the room to return to the Gummiship and head over to Destiny Islands to ask Sora and Riku for some help, as Yen Sid then disappeared in a flash of light for the time being.

* * *

Back on the dark island, the red-coated man, the organization coated man, Darkrai and the young woman still gathered around.

" _"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow. No matter where the wind may blow."_ " the man in red quoted again.

"LOVELESS again?" the organization coated man groaned.

The man in red smirked, "I see that you remembered."

"How can I forget if you're repeating it?"

The young woman then asked, "Is something happening?"

The man in red told them, "The Sailor Team are going to see Sora, and Riku. Thanks to a certain dream I can keep an eye on them, just as I did for the puppy."

"Puppy? You mean that guy with the black spiky hair?" the Organization coated man asked, as if surprised.

"Why does he interest you? He lost his heart." Darkrai asked.

The man in red shrugged, "He was the first to remember." before he stood up from his position on the edge of the cliff, and told his three companions, "It is time to begin our mission. You three know what to do." and the other three nodded, before he turned to the young woman and told her, "And I believe that you know Sailor Moon and that King, Rinoa."

The young woman in blue held a sad look, now known as Riona. She is the same woman from Sailor Moon's dreams.

* * *

 **A/N: We meet up with the Sailor Team who meet up with Sora and Riku in the next chapter, before they begin their quest to the next world. If you guys have time, fellow readers, please review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Reunions and New Adventure

**A/N: I've decided to post this new chapter today.**

 **I only own my Ocs, unfortunately.**

* * *

Chapter five: Reunions and New Adventure.

Destiny Islands hasn't changed since Sora, Riku and Kairi first left a year ago. In fact, it was pretty much the same as ever. It was a small world, but the three friends knew, their home was part of a world that is much bigger. Sora and Riku both felt so glad to be back home at last, and Kairi was happy to have her best friends back by her side. She still felt a little guilty for having forgotten Sora, but everyone else knew that it wasn't her fault. It was due to another Organization XIII member named Marluxia, who was defeated by Sora and Ash, and Ash was the only one who remembered both the original memories and the incident that happened in Castle Oblivion.

Sora, while happy to be back home and have his friends back, still felt sorry for his Nobody-Roxas, who had it tough. Despite being whole again, Sora couldn't help but feel that Roxas should have at least turned human.

But still, there was nothing that could be done, and for as long as the memories of those adventures still remain, Sora was fine with it.

Riku, still feeling like the darkness was inside him, didn't say much. He was actually relieved to be grounded after he told his parents and Sora's parents and Kairi's adoptive parents that it was all his idea and his fault that he got Sora and Kairi into the situation and that the other two shouldn't get grounded with him either. He knew he deserved it. Plus, they were home now, and the threat of Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody is finally gone.

Though he couldn't help but feel like the situation wasn't over yet.

None the less, the trio were at their usual spot on the Play Island, sitting by the Paopu tree, watching the sun set like many times before their adventure began a year ago. It's been three weeks since they came home, and they wanted to make the best of it, though they already missed the feelings for adventures.

"I wonder how they're doing?" Sora suddenly spoke up, causing his friends to glance at him.

"Who?" Kairi asked.

"Everyone..." Sora muttered, lowering his head, deep in thought. "Serena, Ash, Donald, Goofy, the King, and everybody else." thinking about their friends from other worlds and the other universe.

Riku shrugged, "I'm sure they're fine." before smirking and joked, "If anything, they're coming to ask us for some help." to which his friends chuckled at this.

Just then, as if Riku's joke was actually a true statement, Kairi noticed something and pointed at the incoming star, "Look!" to which Sora and Riku did look. To their surprise, a familiar gummiship appeared in the sky, and it was coming down towards the beach near the docks, and it slowed to a landing, before it touched down on the white sand. Curious, Sora, Kairi and Riku jumped off the paopu tree, and then raced on the bridge, down the stairs in the shack, before emerging back on the beach to get a closer look.

In beams of light, a familiar group appeared due to the size of the gummiship, and Sora and his friends beamed smiles at the sight of the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals and King Mickey, Donald and Goofy who all beamed smiles at the trio as well.

"Everyone!" Sora, Riku and Kairi exclaimed happily, rushing to Sailor Moon and the others who in turn approached them and all said their hellos, gave each other hugs, and hopped around while holding hands, laughing happily in their reunion.

Once letting go, Shrek was the first to ask the trio, "So, how've you guys been?"

"Great!" Sora replied. "How about you?" he asked.

Sailor Moon nodded, "Same here." before she frowned in a nervous seriousness, as did the rest of the group, "Except, we have a problem...a big problem."

Seeing the seriousness that suddenly appeared on their friends' expressions, Sora, Riku and Kairi glanced at each otehr, before turning back to their other friends, and Riku was the first to ask, "What's wrong?"

It took a good half an hour for the Sailor Team to explain the situation of the new Ancient enemy-Ultimecia to the trio and how she is controlling Space and Time, along with sending out the Heartless and the Nobodies into the worlds. By the time they were finished, Sora, Riku and Kairi held shocked expressions upon hearing the news.

"So...this Ultimecia is out trying to take over all existance, Space and Time, just like 8,000 years ago?" Riku summed up, folding his arms, all serious now himself.

"Yup." Brock replied.

"We have no idea how she came back or why she's doing all this." Max added.

Sora thought about this, then said, "Sounds like you guys could use some help."

"Actually, we were wondering if you and Riku could come with us, Sora. Plus, it was Yen Sid's idea." Diego stated with a shrug.

The spikey-haired 15 year old smirked with a confident grin, folding his hands behind his head, and replied, "Like we're gonna say no?" already willing to help out if need be. Besides, he didn't want the worlds to be destroyed. The others laughed at this.

"That's Sora for ya'." Sailor Jupiter said, shaking her head.

"Oh come on!" Sora pouted. "I don't want the worlds to be destroyed, you know that.

"None of us do." Riku shook his head, before turning back to the others, and said, "Alright, Sora and I will go with you." he paused, before adding, "Besides, I need to redeem myself more than what I did earlier." to which the others, remembering what happened to him, all looked at him, feeling more sorry for him rather than angry. Plus, it wasn't his fault.

Sora muttered his best friend's name worriedly, "Riku..."

Even Mickey approached his once companion, "Don't worry, Riku. Remember, you don't belong in the Dark Realm anymore. Other than that, you and Sora both defeated Xemnas, and you helped them along their journey against the Organization." since he was closer to Riku as Donald and Goofy were closer to Sora.

"Mickey's right, Riku." Sakura agreed with a comforting smile. "Forget that mean old Xehanort's heartless."

Then Sid had to go and say something completely stupid again, just like the Sloth that he was, "I still think that Xehanort really is old, just taking a youth form." recalling the first time he's seen the portrait of Xehanort in Radiant Garden, and how he suddenly had a feeling that Xehanort wasn't that young.

Diego looked skeptical at his friend, and muttered, "Get real, Sid. There's no way anybody could be an old person inside a young guy's body, unless they took the Fountain of Youth or whatever, like those Pirates guys back on Earth."

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm just getting a weird feeling that there were two guys we were facing instead of just one in the Organization's stronghold." Sid shrugged.

"That's the dumbest thing out, dude." Crash stated.

"Yeah, how could we have been fighting against two guys in front of us?" Eddie asked.

The sloth shrugged, "Well, it's just a feeling."

Sora then asked to the others, getting back on track, "So, where are we going to first?"

"Radient Garden. I'm worried about everyone there, and plus, Leon and the others have to know about Ultimecia and be really careful." Sailor Moon answered, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's go!" Sora declared.

Kairi sighed, but smiled. She knew that she'd would just have to wait until Sora and Riku would get back, this time she knew, though, they will be together again soon. After saying goodbyes to the others and to Riku, Kairi watched the Sailor Team and Riku return to the Gummiship, while Sora stayed behind a little to say goodbye as well.

"Be careful, Sora." Kairi whispered, the beginnings of tears showing, but she tried her best not to let them fall.

"I will." Sora replied, feeling sad to leave Kairi again so soon.

The dark-red-haired girl nodded, before digging into her pockets, before handing Sora her lucky charm like she did for him a year back. Sora smiles before he gently kisses her on the cheek, causing Kairi to blush heavily at the unexpected kiss. Sora winked, waved, then hops into the gummi ship. At this senstation, Kairi waved in return, smiling in sadness as she watched the gummiship then take off and then fly off into the sky to it's next destination.

Finally, Kairi allowed her tears to fall free, missing her friends already.

" _No matter where you go, I'm always with you._ " her words from a year ago echoed in her mind, as it also echoed in Sora's mind. Finally, Kairi could no longer hide the fact that Sora was more than her friend.

She was in love with him.

* * *

Inside the gummiship, as Sora watched his home getting smaller and smaller through the window as the gummiship flew away, Sora sighed, accidently letting loose tears of his own, before he quickly wiped them away. Then he felt a hand touch his shoulder, and looked up to see Riku smiling at him.

"Don't worry. We'll be back." Riku assured.

Feeling a bit better, Sora nodded with a smile, "Thanks, Riku."

The two teens didn't know that Ash was watching them, before the eleven year old turned away, and sighed, rubbing Pikachu's head as the small Pokemon had then fallen asleep to take a nap. Sure the young Pokemon Master was happy that everyone was together again, he remembered another memory he tried not to think about.

Reaching into his pockets, Ash pulled out an Ice Cream stick that said "Winner" on it, and sighed. He told himself to never part with it until the time was right to give to Sora, knowing that he was the best person to keep it...for both Roxas and Axel's sakes. He still remembered the last time he encountered the red-haired Nobody, one whom Ash used to hate the most.

The time when the two of them teamed up before Axel's sacrifice.

Sighing, Ash puts away the stick, for he kept it, because he wanted to keep Axel's and Roxas's memories alive. For all the times Ash got angry with the nobody ever since their first meeting in Castle Oblivion, and that anger kept going and got worse each time they met, but then it all changed when Axel came to their aid and had decidied to throw away the last of his existance to help.

Ash's mind then thought back when Serena felt the similiar guilt when she failed to prevent Jack's death in the past of 200 years ago, how she then ran away when they returned to the present, before they and Sakura returned to the past to rescue him from the Locker.

' _I think I know how Serena felt, even when she hated Captain Jack Sparrow since their first meeting in Kanto_.' Ash thought to himself. Then he thought about what she told him after they returned to the Johto region after the Hollow Bastion Heartless invasion, how she scolded him for his behavior towards Axel.

" _Ash, while I'm still angry with you with your behavior, I think I have an idea on how you're feeling. Seeing Axel made me think about the other person I've met before but can't remember. Jack's Personality was the first trigger to that, and I didn't know why at the time, but now seeing Axel makes me think of that person again, this time in the looks and voice. It's like they're connected somehow._ " those were Serena's words in that conversation.

' _Something weird is going on._ ' Ash thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Great Maw of Radiant Garden, the same blue-green Grovyle continued on wandering around, panting as he outran enemies, looking around for anymore signs of danger, before sighing in relief, and collasping to the ground.

"At least I remember my attacks and my name." said the Grovyle. "But still...what is going on?" he asked himself.

High on a cliff above him, Darkrai hovered on the cliff's edge, watching the lone Pokemon who then got up, and continued on his way. Darkrai then teleports himself away in darkness to begin his mission.

* * *

It seemed like forever since the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy were last here in Radiant Garden, even as it looked better than it did when they were last here after defeating the MCP inside the computer. The buildings were looking better than they were, the ground below actually started to have some life and greenary, and even the castle was starting to be rebuilt.

"Awesome!" Ash cried out, "Radient Garden is getting better." and the others looked around happily, all nodding in agreement.

Riku, who hasn't been to this world since a year ago, admitted, "It looks more amazing than when I first saw it." before asking to Sora, "Why is it called Radient Garden now?"

"It was the world's first name, before Maleficent took over and changed it's name to Hollow Bastion." Sora explained. Riku got the picture and softly muttered, "Oh."

"Leon and the others must've done a great job after the last time we were here." Tuxedo Mask thought.

"I wonder how they're doing?" Future Mini Moon thought.

Sailor Moon, thinking about wanting to come here to ask Aerith about her dreams earlier, then told her friends and family, "Let's head over to Merlin's house. I bet Leon and the others are there."

Everyone else nodded, then made their way through the familiar marketplace, passing by locals, and saying hello to the adorable Moogle who waved at them, saying, "Enjoy your day, Kupo!"

But as they walked, Sailor Mini Moon kept on looking around, feeling something quite familiar, but couldn't understand how or why. The last time she felt familiarty was when she, Future-Piplup and Grovyle all regained their memories of their time and adventures in Deltora in the Realm of Nothingness where those who ceased to exist due to the changed histories reside. Then Rini wondered if Nobodies who fade completely also end up in the Realm of Nothingness too.

"What's wrong, Mini Moon?" Grovyle spoke up as he, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Max, Donkey, Future Mini Moon, Crash and Eddie walked by Sailor Mini Moon's side.

"I have a weird feeling that someone else we know is here too." Sailor Mini Moon replied, then shrugged, "Maybe it's just my imagination."

"Is it because you're still remembering Deltora?" Donkey asked.

"Donkey!" Max, Future Mini Moon, Future-Piplup, and Chimchar scolded.

Sailor Mini Moon giggled, saying to her best friends, "That's okay, guys. It doesn't borther me anymore. Besides, I have all of my memories of Deltora back, thanks to you guys and the others. Plus, as long as we remember Princess Sakura, Lief, Jasmine and Bardra, they'll always be real to us. Right?"

At this, her two Pokemon companions who had become her first teammates of their Exploration Team-MoonFriendship, nodded in agreement, while the other members of their small team just shrugged, not having to gone through what the trio who came from different futures had.

* * *

Walking through the familiar sights of the Borough, the Sailor Team and their seven companions looked around, as the Town's defense system once again lit up around them, probably sensing Heartless or Nobodies. Just then, out of the darkness, familiar monsters appeared, startling the team, but to their confusion or horror, these were not Heartless or Nobodies, but beings completely different; ones that only five of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask recongised.

"What are they!?" Sakura exclaimed.

Tuxedo Mask gasped, "Youmas!?" true to his word, the Youmas from the Negaverse in the time of Queen Beryl appeared around them, ready to attack.

"Er...what?" Sora asked, confused, not having seen Youmas before.

"Let's worry about that later! We have to stop them!" Riku told his best friend, before summoning his Way To Dawn Keyblade. Sora quickly got the picture and summoned his Kingdom Key Keyblade, as the others also got out their weapons or got into fighting stances...or in Sid, Donkey, Crash and Eddie's cases-panic stances.

Mickey's eyes narrowed as he glared at the Youmas, saying in realization, "This what Master Yen Sid was talking about. This is Ultimecia's doing!"

"Ultimecia has brought the Youmas into the future!?" Sailor Moon exclaimed, while quickly killing one Youma at the slash of her Keyblade, before blocking another one's attack.

Thankfully, the group had help with the defense mechanism, since they were able to draw the Youmas into the system which destroyed the enemies, before the team finish them off with ease. They should thank Cid for that later.

There were five more Youmas. But just as the Sailor Team were about to destroy them, suddenly there was a flash of light rained down hits the five remaining enemies and they vanished instantly, confusing the group.

"Huh? Where'd that light come from?" Max asked.

"Talk about weird." May thought, as she and the others looked around, trying to figure out who sent down those lights. They then looked up just as a pink cloaked figure jumped down from a building and landed in front of them. Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Piplup and Grovyle froze, as a sense of deja vu hit them at the sight of the pink cloak.

It couldn't be, could it?

The figure lifts the hood off, and everyone stared in awe, as it was a young woman, with brown-light hair that's a similiar colour to Sora's and Sakura's, green eyes...what got to the group is that the young woman was an identical version of Sakura, but in her late teens, one that Rini, Future-Piplup and Grovyle recongise and were unable to believe if it's real or not.

But it was.

"Princess Sakura!" Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Piplup and Grovyle exclaimed in surprise, and hints of happiness. They haven't seen the princess since after they vanished back to the Realm of Light. The trio approached the kind Princess and bowed to her, confusing the rest of the group who were now dumbfounded.

Princess Sakura giggled and assured the three members, "Please, Team MoonFriendShip. There's no need to do that." once the trio stood up again, she continued with a smiel, "Your bravery has saved Deltora from the Shadow Lord."

The trio actually formed tears, as Future-Piplup replied, "I can't believe it's really you, your majesty! It's been so long!" just as the others stood with him and the other two.

"Wow, guys. This is the Princess you talked about?" Chimchar asked, amazed.

Princess Sakura noticed the others, and her smile grew, before stating, "And you must be Piplup's close friend. And the rest of them are the Sailor Team."

Sailor Mini Moon then introduced the Sailor Team and the others to Princess Sakura, and after some talk about how things were doing in Deltora, like how Lief became King and became engaged with Jasmine while Bardra actually got married, the real question was asked by Grovyle.

"But, what are you doing here, your highness?" he asked, and the others remembered that and looked at the princess who held a bit of a concerned frown.

"Yeah, I thought no one born in the Realm of Nothingness can enter the Realm of Light?" Future-Piplup added.

Princess Sakura sighed, before explaining, "It's what concerns me as well. It seems that time is strangely disturbed, in which teleported me and another girl to the real Realm, and I found myself here with new abilities."

Hearing this made the others look at each other, then they came to the same conclusion; Ultimecia.

"It must be Ultimecia's doing." Mickey thought.

Princess Sakura gasped at this, asking, "Ultimecia? The evil Sorceress?"

"You know her?" Ash asked.

"I never met her, but I have heard horrible stories about her when I was a child. She is said to be having a goal to rule all existance, Space and Time, by gaining Time Compression." Princess Sakura explained.

Sailor Moon nodded, saying, "She's the reason why the Worlds are in trouble again. She tried doing that 8,000 years ago, but was stopped by a group including three people who came from the future. We're on a journey to stop her once and for all..." before admitting, "...though we have no idea where she is at the moment."

Shrek then added, "So now we're travelling to different places to find clues to where this sorceress is, as well as finding out answers about the situation."

"It appears to be a perilous journey." Princess Sakura thought, then she came to a decision and told the group with a nod and determination, "I can help you by finding out things, then we can meet up here in this world later."

Everyone gasped at the Princess's decision, even though Fiona and Sailor Moon are Princesses themselves, but they are warrior Princesses. Plus, Fiona gave up the crown to Far Far Away to her cousin which was a good idea, and Sailor Moon was still a destined fighter to protect the Realm of Light.

"But Princess Sakura, it's too dangerous!" Sailor Mini Moon pointed out.

"I'm afraid she's right, your highness." Grovyle agreed, "They are enemies more dangerous than those we defeated in Deltora."

Even Future-Piplup was concerned. "You should go and find a place that is safe."

But Princess Sakura, being stubborn as always, shook her head, and kindly told them, "Don't worry, I'll be alright. In truth, I journied on a dangerous journey that involved my own life before my time-line was erased. This is a minor difference, but I'm well prepared, just like all of you."

Yeah, just like the Princess; once her minds made up, there's no point in her changing it. So, the group sighed, and Sailor Mini Moon told her to be careful, and the Princess told them to do the same, and that they'll meet again later, before she casts a spell and teleports herself away for now to her new journey.

"You think she'll be alright?" Sailor Moon asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine." Sora assured, before smirking a bit at Sailor Moon and Sakura, "She's like the both of you mixed in."

"Sora!" Sailor Moon and Sakura scowled in annoyance, while Sora chuckled in embarrassment, while the others sighed in exasperation.

Ash and Riku both muttered, "Always something..."

"Pikachu..." Pikachu sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: We continue in the next chapter. Please look forward to it and keep up those review if you do have time to review.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Nightmare Returns

**A/N: I've removed the Novelization on the title as doing novels is really hard. So, I'll just do the best as I can with this story and my other stories I'm still in progress of doing.**

 **I only own my Ocs, unfortunately.**

* * *

Chapter six: The Nightmare Returns.

After the meeting with Princess Sakura, Sailor Moon and the others continued on through the familiar alley of Radiant Garden which even this area was looking much better than before. They even noticed that a good paint job looked nice too, instead of the gloomy dark gray look. Finding a familiar house with a large door, Sailor Moon knocked twice.

There was no answer.

"Guess the others are out." Donkey thought.

"Probably." Sailor Jupiter agreed.

"What should we do now?" Sakura asked.

"Hold on a sec. Maybe Merlin is distracted or something." Sailor Moon thought, pushing the door open, despite her friends' protests. She walked in and looked around, as the place looked like the last time she and the others had been here, except for Riku and King Mickey of course.

Knowing that there wasn't anything much to do, the rest of the group ventured in, only for Sora to slightly bump into Sailor Moon who stood, slightly frozen. Following her vision, the others saw an unfamiliar cloaked figure, in a dirty-white cape which looked old and a bit torn. The mysterious figure turned around and, as if recongising them, waved cheerfully.

"Hi there!" the figure greeted in a familiar female cheery voice, indicating that the figure is a girl.

"Hey, who're you!?" Donkey demanded, as Sid glared at the figure, while the others just glared at the two of them for being supicious at the wrong time...again.

The girl grinned under her hood and answered, "Well, I'm glad you asked." before turning around, placing one foot on the chair to raise her knee, as she looked at the ceiling and began a speech of some sorts, "I am the champion of the Earth and the sky! I am the conqueror of evil. The single white rose of Radient Garden."

She then grabs hold of her cloak and rips it off, throwing it away, revealing herself to be...

"The great Ninja Yuffie!" says Yuffie, still in her black and gray ninja uniform when the Sailor Team saw her again. She begins to stand completely on the chair, continuing, "Feast your eyes on-" but then she wobbled as she lost her balance while trying to regain it but failed, and she fell backwards, hitting her heard onto the computer screen and ended up sitting on the keyboards.

"Owwww!" She moaned, clutching the back of her head, while the others winched at the sight of their female ninja friend. They then rushed over to her to see if she was okay.

"Are you alright, Yuffie?" Sailor Moon asked worriedly, as she and Sailor Mars both checked to see if Yuffie had any serious bumps on her head.

Yuffie was about to answer, when she noticed that Ash, Crash, Eddie, Shrek and Sora tried not to laugh, as she scolded at them, "C'mon, aren't you guys at least a little concerned?"

"We are concerned..." Ash snickered, failing miserably in trying not to laugh. "So how's your head?" before he chuckled, as did Shrek and Sora. Crash and Eddie bursted out laughing, causing the rest of their friends to roll their eyes and Yuffie to be more annoyed.

"You... could you at least pretend to be sympathetic!?" the young ninja yelled.

Misty sighed and said, "Just ignore them, Yuffie. Ash is not one to be sympathetic first whenever something silly happens to girls." which made Ash protest, "Hey!"

"Pikachu Pi..." Pikachu muttered at Misty.

Yuffie was about to say something else when she noticed Mickey and Riku, and she jumped to her feet to greet the King, "Hey! Your majesty! You're here too?"

Mickey smiled and shook hands with the young ninja, replying, "Uh-huh! It's good to see you too, Yuffie."

Seeing this, Yuffie turned to look at the Sailor Team, saying, "I guess that means those Organization XIII punks are history, right?" before noticing an unfamiliar silver-haired teen who is probably about the same age as her, and she tilted her head slightly to the side in confusion, "...and who're you?" she asked at Riku, causing Sora to remember that Yuffie never met Riku in person.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." Sora said, starting to introduce Riku and Yuffie together, "Yuffie, this is-"

"I can introduce myself, thank you, Sora." Riku cuts his best friend off, before he introduced himself to the female ninja, "My name is Riku, I'm Sora's best friend."

Now that it was mentioned, Yuffie remembered, and she beamed, "So you're Riku, huh? Nice to meet you too! Sora looked everywhere for you and couldn't stop talking about you either." placing her hands on her hips, and, while she wasn't much into romance, she had to admit, Riku was pretty cute.

"Figures." Riku snickered.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Sora protested childishly, causing everyone in the room to share a laugh. In some ways, Sora is kinda like Serena and Ash put together, and maybe a little bit of Sakura.

Fiona decided to break it up before Sora and Riku got into a childish fight, saying, "Alright, that's enough, you two." in her motherly tone. She definately takes after her mother, but can sometimes have her late father's temper.

However, before anyone could get into the important part of their new adventure, Sailor Moon, slightly feeling her deja vu acting up again, stronger than usual for the past weeks, turned to Yuffie and asked, "Say, Yuffie. Have you had any weird dreams or deja vu's lately?" causing everyone to look at her.

Sailor Mars sighed in exasperation, muttering, "Oh, not this again." before scolding at her leader and best friend, almost to the point of yelling again, "Serena, we're here on a mission, not for you to find out why you believe you know Yuffie and the others here!"

"Hey! This is my only chance before Ultimecia decides to make a full on attack, okay!?" Sailor Moon argued, before she and Raye both sticked their tongues out at each other and did their raspberry contest fight, making everyone else sigh in annoyance. However, Riku and Mickey both glanced at each other in confusion, before they and Yuffie turned to the rest of the Sailor Team who shook their heads.

"Don't ask." Donkey told the three.

Eventually, Serena gave up first for once and turned her attention back to Yuffie, "So uh, about my question?" causing Raye to fall to the ground(anime-style).

The female ninja thought about it, "Me?" before remembering something similiar, and she replied, "I have been having odd dreams here and there. Just flashes though. I keep seeing myself with this arm-armor, with a large collection of marbles, and I remember seeing a small ancient, holy kind of town called _"Wutai"_."

"Wutai?" Everyone else asked, puzzled at the name.

"That's a weird name." Ash thought.

To Sailor Moon, however, it sounded familiar, just like Midgar. This, she mentioned, "I had a weird dream of seeing Aerith, and this girl in a blue dress, and another dream was me and her inside a church in a place called _"Midgar"_."

Hearing this made King Mickey spoke up, as he was feeling the flashes of Deja vu as well, "Gosh, I had the similiar dream too, except that I saw a large garden-like academy similiar to the old Radient Garden called _"Balamb Garden"_ and it happened a couple of days ago." much to both Sailor Moon and Yuffie's shock.

"My dreams happened a couple of days too!" Serena and Yuffie both said simulatedly, much to everyone else's confusion.

Kero, who once again came out of Sakura's backpack, floated about while having his arms crossed, thought deeply about the situation, "You know, with you guys saying this, it can't be a coincidence." he said to Sailor Moon, Yuffie and King Mickey who glanced at each other, wondering what it could really mean.

"Yeah, and whenever I have strange dreams, they tell me about my future connected to both the Star-Cards and Clow Reed." Sakura agreed, "And I haven't had that since last year after Kero and I helped out Riku in Castle Oblivion."

"Gawrsh, maybe it's contagious." Goofy shrugged, causing Donald to facepalm hismelf.

Sid on the other hand, disagreed, "No, something fishy is going on, and it's not just Ultimecia or the reborn-threat either." much to everyone's disbelief that he actually said something smart for once...again. Diego and Manny looked at each other, dumbfounded that their usual stupid friend said something smart again.

Even Shrek was impressed, "Wow, Sid! You actually payed attention!" and Sid, feeling proud with himself, bowed.

"I think he's getting a bit more smarter everyday." Future-Mini-Moon giggled.

"No kidding." Sailor Mercury agreed.

Hearing the name Ultimecia gave Yuffie a bit of a deja vu again, as she thought, "Ul-who? Why does that sound familiar?"

Sora told Yuffie about how Ultimecia was an evil sorceress who tried to take over Space and Time 8,000 years earlier when all of the worlds today were still a single world much like Earth, the Fairytale world and the Pokemon world, but was defeated by a group of six who were aided by three mysterious beings who came from another future, though Ultimecia must've revived herself and brought back many of the enemies the Sailor Scouts fought for the first two years when they got the memories of their previous lives back, and that the Heartless and Nobodies are back too.

Goofy then added after Sora finished explaining, "And there's that other threat that was reborn too." looking confused and worried.

"Sounds very serious." Yuffie thought.

"Where are Leon and the others?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, getting things back on track, which Sailor Moon almost forgot.

The female ninja remembered and she answered, "Leon and gang are at the castle. The new guys Cloud and Tifa are there too, though I still have this icky feeling that I know them, and it's not a bad icky feeling, but it's also giving me the creeps."

"Same here." Sailor Moon agreed, before she declared to all of her friends and family, "Well, head's over to the Castle, then!" to which everyone else nodded.

"Sounds good to me!" Yuffie said happily, only to be caught off-guard when Brock knelt in front of her on one knee, holding his hand out of offer, while his other was on his chest were his heart was.

"Have no fear, Yuffie!" Brock began, trying to be romantic...too hard. "I, Brock in shining armor, shall protect you from any kind of dangers and-" only to be cut off and yelped, "-Ugh!" when Misty grabbed hold of his ear and she pulled him painfully away from the facefaulted Yuffie.

"Even Ninja's need protect from you!" Misty scolded at her friend who grunted comically in pain, while everyone else in the room sighed in annoyance at the sight, most of them being used to Brock's crazy love actics.

Yuffie on the otherhand, sweatdropped, as she muttered, "Okay...?" since this was the seventh time in a row that she was approached by Brock like this.

She turned to look at the others, who either sighed or chuckled in embarrassment, and Sailor Venus muttered, "Don't ask."

* * *

A little while later, the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Yuffie head over to the castle to find their other friends, dodging or fighting against the heartless that got in their way along the way. As they just arrived on the platform just outside of the castle enterance, when in a poofy cloud of magic, appeared six familiar figures, who most of them were surprised to see the Sailor Team again, while Cid grumbled.

"You're here!" Aerith greeted happily.

"Yup!" Sailor Moon agreed, rushing over to greet Aerith happily as if they were very close friends from years ago.

For once, Cloud formed a small smile, as Sora approached him. "Long time no see."

"Hey Cloud!" Sora greeted as well.

Tifa smiled at the team, saying, "It's good to see you again." only for both her and Aerith to jump slightly, startled as Brock again lowered himself to be romantic, much to Sailor Moon's and everyone else's annoyance.

"It's lovely to see you lovely ladies again too!" Brock said, his face glowing red and his eyes forming heart-shape, as he continued, "This time, I shall never depart from either of you again and stay here to protect you from evi-YEOWCH!" he suddenly yelled out in pain as Max was the one to pull him away by the ear this time.

"Good, grief! I would've given up already a long, long, time ago!" Max said in annoyance as the nine-year-old pulled Brock away.

"Brock always picks the worst time to do that." Casey grumbled, and both Dawn and May nodded in agreement, while Crash and Eddie both made a ' _Blegh_ ' stants as if they either tasted something gross or were about to throw up.

Leon looked Ash, admitting, "I see that some people never change." in slight amusement.

The eleven-year old giggled nervously, "Yeah, as always." placing a hand on his head.

"How come he always does that?" Cloud asked, not really getting on why the seventeen year old always did that with girls.

"Believe me, Cloud. We still have no idea." Sailor Moon shrugged, though she admitted, "I guess it's because he's always wanted to have a girlfriend, but is trying too rashy or whatever to get one." causing Tifa and Aerith to giggle at this statement.

"He's just trying too hard." Sailor Mercury added.

Merlin, ignoring Brock's silliness, told the Sailor Team, Sora and his group, "I thought you might come back. Right on time, and with both the King and Riku this time." also taking notice of Mickey and Riku's pressence.

Mickey nodded, saying, "It's good to see ya' again, Merlin. And thanks for helpin' out Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team to save the Castle and Queen Minnie." as he had heard the whole thing that happened in his home and was grateful for his friends to help save his world and family.

On the other hand, Cid grumbled in his usual moodiness and a hint of sarcasm, "I wouldn't thank this old baffoon if I were you..."

Unfortunately, Merlin heard the comment on the man whom he really didn't like so much, and demanded, quickly getting angry, "OLD baffoon, you say!?" causing everyone, except for Cloud and Tifa, to flinch in fright, knowing where this is gonna go, especially with Cid. Crash and Eddie hanged on to each other in fright, afraid that they might end up in the wrath of the Wizard.

"Um...Cid?" Yuffie muttered worriedly.

Sid, who thought Yuffie was speaking to him, quickly hid behind Diego who grunted in annoyance, "Not you, the other Cid." referring to the human Cid.

"I would've just walked to here but..." Cid continued, only to trail off as he saw the angry look on Merlin's face, and, remembering what happened last time, slowly became scared and he slowly backed away, his hands up in defence.

Seeing this made Cloud snort in amusement at Cid, "Not one for magic, are you?"

When Merlin pointed his magic wand at Cid, the latter immediately ran off and hid behind Manny who stared at him in disbelief at the ironic event. "Um...can you go hide somewhere else please?" The mammoth asked. One Sid was bad enough, but this was getting a little ridiculous. Both Cloud and Leon smirked at the scene.

"Just a hint; Nobody likes to be called _"Old"_." Sid muttered scaredly behind Diego who quirked an eyebrow at the Sloth, while Donkey nodded in agreement. Puss and Shrek both rolled their eyes at this comment.

"If anybody's OLD, it's Ultimecia." Donkey added, which caught the attention of the rest of the Restoration Committee, Cloud and Tifa who all glanced at the Sailor Team.

"Ultimecia?" Cloud asked, feeling as if he knows the name in disbelief, but he couldn't figure out how or why it felt so familiar to him.

Even Tifa was puzzled, "Strange. Why does that name sound familiar?" she asked.

"I have the strange feeling that I know that name too." Aerith agreed, and Cloud and Cid both nodded in agreement, much to Raye's disbelief.

"You gotta be kidding me! Sailor Moon, Yuffie and the King think they know who Ultimecia is too!" Sailor Mars said, unable to believe that these guys think they, Sailor Moon, Yuffie and Mickey all knew each other before the events of last year, which was stupid to her.

"Raye, quit it!" Amy scolded at her friend.

When Ash was the one to tell Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Leon, Cid and Merlin the same thing about Ultimecia they learned and had told Yuffie earlier and that the evil Sorceress was attacking somewhere that is her prison that she is unable to except but somehow managed to create the monsters the Sailor Team fought before, Leon appeared to be the only one unfamiliar with it.

"So, this Ultimecia is the reason for the Heartless and the Nobody's and these other monsters appearing out of nowhere too?" Leon summed up.

Sailor Jupiter then said, "Yeah, we think she's bringing them from the past and into the present. Those other monsters are Youma's from world called the Negaverse within the Realm of Darkness. We Sailor Scouts battled them three years ago."

"There's also another threat from 8,000 years ago that has been reborn and causing problems too, not to mention a _"shadow"_ Ash saw in Twilight Town earlier." Sakura added, also remembering the mysterious shadow which Ash almost forgot.

" _ **I hear that you are talking about me.**_ " a dark voice suddenly echoed in the air, causing everyone to look around in alarm, before Sora, Ash, Riku, Sailor Moon, Cloud and Grovyle raced into the middle of the platform before stopping, trying to voice the source of the voice who continued, sounding amused, " _ **Very impressive.**_ "

"Who's there!?" Grovyle demanded, while Sailor Moon, Ash, Sora and Riku all summoned their Keyblades, and Cloud brought out his bandaged sword, all of them getting into fighting stances.

" _ **I believe it's time for a celebration.**_ " the voice continued.

Ash narrowed his eyes, as he said, "I know that voice, but where is it coming from!?" only to gasp when several Youma's appear. Soon everyone all quickly joined forces and more weapons from those who have them appeared, the others getting ready, while those like Sid, Crash, Eddie, Ellie, Madision and Max tried to stay out of it. The rest of them soon got into battle against the Youmas who tried to attack, but stood no chance, as the Sailor Team and the Restoration Committee along with their other friends were doing fairly well as a huge team.

Donald and Merlin combined their magic spells to eliminate the monsters, Goofy spun around while using his shield to whack and destroy the monsters, six of the Sailor Scouts used their powers to destroy the monsters, Yuffie used her shuriken skillfully at tha youmas, Shrek punched at the youmas, Manny crushed the youmas with his trunk.

Fiona and Tifa both used their martial art skills to defeat the enemies, even Cid, who isn't seen much in a battle, used a spear to fight the enemies, the Pokemon using their attacks against the youmas, Tuxedo Mask used his cane to whack against the youmas, Sakura used the Star-Cards to aid her in defeating the enemeis, and Sailor Moon, Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Ash, Cloud and Leon used their Keyblades and/or swords/or gunblade to slash and destroy the enemies, while Aerith used her healing magic to heal any injuries her friends might retrieve.

As soon as the platform was clear, they all quickly raced down the path back to where they came from to see if there were any more of the youmas that needed to be destoyed, and when they got there, they were surprised to find another Grovyle, but this one was Blue-ish-green, and, he was fighting against a larger monster, one that was new to the team, and looked like a fiery, goat-horned with two goat legs, claw-like hands, and had an ugly face with red fur. The monster was about to finish off the blue Grovyle who responded by unleashing an energy ball attack, hitting it dead on, and causing it to stumble back a little.

"Whoa! A blue Grovyle!" Max exclaimed at the sight of the new Pokemon, as soon as he, his sister and their friends approached the Grovyle who noticed them in confusion.

However, Donkey noticed the larger monster and he exclaimed in fear, his ears drawn back in horror, "What the heck is that thing!?"

The monster in general, stomped towards them, and, Sailor Moon and Mickey both quickly rushed to see of the blue-Grovyle was alright, before glancing at the monster again, and quickly got into fighting stances, another jolt of deja vu hitting the moon Princess and the king.

"That thing is massive...and hideous." Puss muttered as he cringed.

However, before the rest of the team could aid Sailor Moon, Mickey and the blue-Grovyle, more youmas blocked them and forced them to fight, leaving the trio trapped on their own against the monster, which Sailor Moon cringed at the thought as she was worried about everyone else.

"I guess it's just the three of us...?" Sailor Moon muttered to Mickey and the blue-Grovyle who both nodded nervously in agreement, but knew that the three of them had no choice but to take on the monster themselves, and turned to face it again, getting into fighting stances.

The three of them quickly jumped out of the way when the monster(known at Ifrit) tried to punch them with a fiery fist but it missed. Mickey then did his skilled triple-air cartwheels and smacked Ifrit multiple times head on, and then the king leaped out of the way before it could do a double fist-punch at him, but Mickey did feel a burn on his left arm and flinched in pain, before casting cure on himself.

The blue-Grovyle jumped in the air after dodging another attack from Ifrit and fired a bullet-seed attack at the monster's face, both injuring and angering it even further. However, the Grovyle used quick-attack to dodge the monster's ball of flames, though the gecko Pokemon had no idea on how good he was in this fight.

Sailor Moon clumsily dodged the monster's attacks when it turned it's attention on her, and she, as usual, cried out in panic every time it nearly hits her, before she had an idea and aimed her Keyblade at it, summoning, "Freeze-Card!" using her Moon-Card to hit the monster head on, freezing it, before she responded with multiple whacks, hits and slashes at it, yelling out at it stupidly, "Take that and that and that and that and that!" before leaping out of the way, rejoining Mickey and the blue-Grovyle.

"Hurry! Let's finish this fella off before he un-freezes!" Mickey told Sailor Moon and t he blue-Grovyle who both nodded and all three of them then raced forward and all leaped into the air, the Grovyle using Leaf-Blade to take the first final hit, and then Sailor Moon and Mickey used a combo final finishing strike with their Keyblades head on, before all three of them landed around the Ifrit, who, badly hit by the three of them, roared as it broke out of the ice, but was ultimately defeated.

With a final roar in massive pain, the Ifrit exploded in fire before vanishing all together, just as the rest of their friends finished off the youmas, ending the battle all together. In brief relief, everyone regrouped and while the Sailor Team, Donald and Goofy asked if Sailor Moon and Mickey were alright. However, a shadow passed them, alarming everyone again. They all followed the shadow's direction until it stopped a few feet away from them and in front of them.

Then something emerged from the shadow, freaking Donkey, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Donald and Goofy out, and, once it came out, Ash, Misty, Back, May, Max, Dawn, Casey, Grovyle and Team Pokepals were shocked beyond belief, as they recongied the new Pokemon that appeared from the shadows.

"DARKRAI!?" Ash and his friends exclaimed in horror, while Sailor Moon, the rest of the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, the blue-Grovyle, Cloud, Tifa, Merlin and the Restoration Committee were puzzled and shocked. So this was the same Darkrai they heard about, the one that nearly destroyed Temporal Tower but then later sacrificed himself a year ago.

Darkrai seemed to smirk, because he muttered to Ash and his group who confronted him, "So, you are here after all. No surprise."

"Darkrai! So, what are you doing here!?" Grovyle demanded.

"I am on my own business, and though I must say, I didn't expect all of you to be here, along with new allies." Darkrai replied, almost evilly, causing Ash and his friends to growl. So seemed that he revived himself but forgot about his guilt and returned to his evil ways? How can that be?

Mickey, sensing unusual about this Pokemon, asked, "Are you with Ultimecia?"

"Or are you trying to take over Space and Time again just like her!?" Ash added, hiding in his guilt and was so angry that Darkrai would start the troubles with the Pokemon world all over again.

However, Darkrai's answer confused them, "I do not know of any _"Ultimecia"_ , however," he glanced soully at Sailor Moon, King Mickey, the blue-Grovyle, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie and Cid, "The nine of you do." confusing them even further.

"Say what?" Sailor Moon asked.

Sora on the other hand, asked Darkrai unpolitedly, "Are you done rambling?"

This made Darkrai chuckle, as if he found their expressions amusing. "Oh I'm just getting started. We shall meet again." before he sunk back into the ground.

"Wait!" Future-Piplup cried out as he tried to give chase, but he was too late, as Darkrai was already gone, and the small former-human turned Pokemon crashed into the ground. He pushed himself up and growled, "Man! He got away!"

Casey stomped her foot on the ground, as she grunted, "I can't believe it! Even after when Ash and Pikachu defeated him, he's been alive all this time!?" still remembering the events that nearly destroyed all Pokemon a year ago.

"Isn't that the same Darkrai who tried to destroy Temporal Tower a year ago?" Donkey asked, remembering having been told of that adventure.

Chimchar nodded, "It sure is, but," before asking, "...why is he still alive?" making Ash worried as the young Pokemon Master thought and remembered memories he seriously did not want to remember.

Fortunately he was spared from the dark memories, when Max spoke up, "I don't think it's the same Darkrai we knew." causing everyone to glance at one of the youngest members of the team.

"What do you mean, Max?" May asked her little brother.

"Well, he said that he didn't know who Ultimecia is, but then mentioned that Sailor Moon, the King, the new Grovyle, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith and Tifa do." Max explained, and looked at the said group who all looked at each other still just as lost.

Sailor Moon then asked, "So, is that what Yen Sid meant about me and the King somehow being connected to the situation?" before she groaned in exasperation, "Ugh, I'm so lost."

On the other hand, Donkey seemed to be thinking that this was all a trick, because he said, "You know, I think that Darkrai's just trying to confuse you guys."

"Or place them into a Nightmare, the same way he did with both me and Pikachu." Ash muttered, while looking at Pikachu who probably had the same idea as his human best friend, causing the others to look at them.

"What do you mean, 'place' us into a nightmare?" Yuffie asked, never having heard of that before.

"All Darkrai's have the ability and dangerous power to put any living beings into nightmares." Brock softly warned and explained.

Manny was annoyed by this, and was already tired of hearing the word 'nightmare', as he said, "Well, this whole situation is like a "Living" nightmare, if you ask me."

"I've been handling a living nightmare for the past three years, because of Sephiroth." Cloud muttered a bit darkly, hating the fact that his enemy was still somewhere in Radiant Garden.

Sora sympathied his friend, "Really? No wonder."

While they were talking, the blue-Grovyle approached them, which they finally noticed him, and, to their surprise, he spoke out, "Um...thanks for your help." causing everyone to gap in even more surprise.

"Hey, this Grovyle can talk too!" Sailor Venus thought, finding it amazing.

Grovyle approached the other of his kind, and asked, "Where did you come from?"

"Well, I'm from..." the blue-Grovyle trailled off, suddenly realising that, on top of everything else since he came this this strange world, he couldn't even remember where he actually came from either. "Where did I come from?" he thought to himself. This made everyone realise that this Pokemon unfortunately as amesia.

"Whoa..." Chimchar said, feeling sorry for the blue-Grovyle, "It looks like you lost your memories...don't worry."

"Yeah, because I lost my memories too a year ago." Future-Piplup admitted, still a bit upset that he still can't remember his life in the dark future except that he was a human, even though he did learn about his past from Grovyle and figured out how he turned into a Pokemon permemently.

At this, the blue-Grovyle thought deeply, then he gave up and groaned to himself, "Why can I only remember my name and my abilities?"

"Your name?" Brock asked, a bit confused.

Realising that he didn't introduce himself, the blue-Grovyle shrugged, "Oh, sorry. I'm called Loran." which made everyone suprised and puzzled that this Grovyle actually had a name and without a trainer.

"Well, it's better than getting him and Grovyle confused since they're the same Pokemon, just in different colour." Donkey blurted out.

"Donkey!" Sailor Moon and Shrek scolded.

Ash apologuised to Loran, before he, Pikachu and everyone else introduced themselves to the blue-Grovyle who greeted them, and thanked them again, "Nice to meet you guys. Again, thanks for helping me out."

"That's okay, Loran." Sailor Moon winked at Loran, "Glad we got here in time...huh?" before suddenly feeling her head spin a little, and she swayed a bit, alarmed everyone else, but she didn't notice or even hear them cry out to her.

* * *

 _In her mind, Sailor Moon suddenly found herself in a fog-like area of nothing, she then sees many images in front of her, like her storming off somewhere, pushing a black silloute figure out of the way of more figures, before a small figure looking like Mickey appears, and then a figure looking like Loran is seen, and the three of them are then seen with a much younger looking Leon who was wearing some kind of uniform, before everything turns white..._

* * *

Once the dizzy spell ends, Sailor Moon blinked as her head returned to normal, and she noticed everyone's worried expressions, and realised that Tuxedo Mask was holding her as he prevented her from collasping to the ground.

"Are you okay, Sailor Moon?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Uh, yeah." Sailor Moon nodded, "I just had another weird flash of deja vu. I saw myself saving someone with two figures looking like both Loran and the King there, and then there was a much younger version of Leon." which made everyone look at each other. Even Leon was surprised.

"A younger version of me?" Leon asked.

Mickey was worried about this as there was figure that looked like him and Loran in the vision Sailor Moon just had, before he admitted, "Gosh, that sounds like the second dream I had a day ago."

At this, Loran, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith and even Cid all admitted they all had the same/similiar dreams as well, which made everyone else puzzled and worried, as they had no idea on what was going on.

"That's so weird. Could it be the reason what Darkrai was talking about?" Sora thought.

"Who knows? But we should be extra careful, in case Darkrai decides to return." Grovyle advised and Ash agreed with this.

You could practically see a prehistoric light-bulb appear above Sid's head, because he had an idea on how the help Loran...without everyone else's opinion on this said idea, as usual. "Hey, Loran! Why don't you come with us? I mean, if you wanna find out more about yourself, travelling with us is better than just staying here all the time, right?" the Sloth invited, and, despite the rest of his friends annoyance, they thought it was a good idea for once.

"You know, he's right." Diego agreed.

"Are you guys sure?" Loran asked, surprised that they were willing to invite him into the group.

Goofy nodded, "Sure, the more the merrier. A-yhuck!" And the rest of the team nodded in agreement. Plus, Loran did need some help.

"What do you say?" Sailor Moon asked.

As much as he felt a bit bad for having others to help him figure out where he came from and who he actually was, Loran shrugged hesitatedly, "Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys."

With this arranged, Sailor Moon turned to Leon's group and apologuised, "Sorry to run off, guys. But other worlds are calling!" for which the restoration committee knew and nodded.

"Ultimecia, and Darkrai...they sound tough." Cloud thought, before telling the others to be careful, and Sailor Moon and her team all nodded, silently promising that they'll be careful, and saluting at them, and Leon salutes back with a smile.

* * *

However, the group were unaware that they were being spied by Ultimecia herself who is in a dark room on her throne, and her four knights below her, talking, all in armor. One in red that looked like a ranger, another one black that looked like a ninja, the third with blonde hair and silver armor, and finally, the forth with silver short hair and purple armor.

They were watching a crystal orb which magically spied on the Sailor Team-more spefically on Sailor Moon, King Mickey and Loran.

"Well, it seems those three have at last meet again." The one in the purple armor smirked in a smooth and gentlemen like tone, before glancing at the one in the silver armor, "Luxiera. Do you think they shall regain their memories quickly?"

Luxiera, the man in silver, shook his head, as he said in a calm but somewhat deep tone, "Not a chance, Kuja. However, the Moon Princess and those others are slowly recovering their memories, but they believe those visions are dreams."

"Leave me out of picture again, huh?" The Ninja one who sounds kinda like the late Demyx, groaned. "What's the point in being alive if we're not 'really' existing in the first place, other than to destroy those brats and all of their allies?"

The ranger one stated, "For our and the Mistress' freedom. Once the Time Compression belongs to our Queen, then we shall be 'living' beings, free to do as we please."

"How boring." Kuja muttered, "Simply going out to destroy the heroes of the Realm of Light sounds too easy."

Ninja begged to differ. "Dude, you're underestermating those kids. Remember what happened to Queen Beryl, Pharaoh 90, Dead Moon Circus, Chaos, Xenula, and both Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody?"

"Ninja is right." Luxiera agreed, "We must take careful actions in finishing off those children."

"Enough!" Ultimecia finally ordered, causing the four of them to glance up at their 'queen', as she continued in a strong accent, "Your task is to destroy Sailor Moon, Mickey Mouse, Loran and their allies, along with those fools who finished me off! And also, take care of those other four, two who are my own failed creations."

The four knights bowed to their leader, all replying, "Yes, your highness!"

For one thing, the real battle was just beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long delay. This is gonna take me quite a while to finish. I hope you're all enjoying this story so far. If you have any reviews, please review, and I'll continue as soon as possible.**


	8. Chapter 7: More returns

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, and thank you James Birdsong for reviewing this story and some of my others. I'm glad you like them so far. Here's chapter seven, and we arrive at the Sailor Team's first destination that is closer to home.**

 **WARNING: This chapter has some spoilers from other stories who haven't gotten to a certain point yet or read my "Sailor Moon Continuum" parts one and two yet.**

 **I only own my Ocs, unfortunately.**

* * *

Chapter seven: More returns.

"The Sailor Team are on the move." Darkrai reported as he returned to his own little group back on the dark island, all four of them standing together. It didn't take much to have the Sailor Team squirm a little in the situation with Ultimecia. The red-coated man smirked at this, pleased with the results.

"Excellent." The man in red said, before turning to the black hooded figure, and told him, "Go and do your work. Make your pressence to Sailor Moon and her allies."

"Me?" The hooded asked, skeptical.

The leader of the group nodded, answering, "They can easily mistake and recongise you. They could use a bit of help as well."

Smirking underneath his hood, the figure summoned two fiery chakrams to test them out, before dismissing them, then turned and waved, "No taking it back later." and waved a goodbye as he teleported away towards the next phase of their mission.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the oceans near off shore of the Orre Region on Earth, the Vanishing Isle which was not that long ago explored and fought in by another group of heroes against thieves, rises again, as the giant Turtle surfaces for air for a little while. Within the now golden chambers, via the curse of the Hand of Midus, the deathly golden statue of Sa'luk layed on the floor, the position of him screaming still in place for having touched the golden hand when he wasn't supposed to.

However, something would change that, even if for a while. From a corridor of darkness, Luxiera stepped out and stopped at the golden statue of Sa'luk, as the corridor vanishes behind him. Holding out his hand, Luxiera chanted a spell in a strange language, causing his hand to glow in red aura. Soon, the statue began to glow in the same red aura, and the goldness melted away, reversing the spell, and reverting Sa'luk back to his human form. Once it was complete, Sa'luk's scream continued for a bit until he gasped painfully for air, coughing.

Sitting up with his hands supporting him, the once second in command of the Forty Thieves looked around, before noticting Luxiera who nodded as the man in silver armor lowered his arm. "I take you feel better than you had before?" Luxiera asked.

"Who're you?" Sa'luk demanded, "And where is Cassim and his brat and that Sailor Dark Moon!?" as he stood up, wobbling a bit before regaining his balance.

"Aladdin and Sailor Moon's sister are in Agrabah as we speak. As for the former King of Thieves, he is travelling the world and just returned to Orre just yesterday." Luxiera answered, "You had been under that spell for almost a year."

The evil man realised what it meant, and cursed at himself, "The Hand of Midus! Cassim tricked me with it's power!" remembering the painful sensation of turning into pure gold, unmoving and it was deathlike. "I will get him and his 'family'!"

"And you may, as long as you agree in also having Sailor Moon to come to me the next time the Vanishing Isle rises, which will be in a next few days." Luxiera requested, "After all, it was I who revived you, but it would not last long."

"And why would I listen to you?" Sa'luk demanded, threating the silver-armored man with his golden claws to the throat.

Luxiera didn't flinch at this, as he answered, "Because should you fail to destroy the two Moon brats, you will unfortunately return to pure gold for all eternity. If you succeed, the curse will be fully broken, but you have two days until sun set."

Despite that Sa'luk didn't want to go along someone else's plan again, he knew that he didn't have a choice, especially since he didn't want to return to being a golden statue forever. Plus, with only two days, he had to obey. Lowering his arm, he grunted, "Fine. But I need a team to go up against Dark Moon and those bratty friends of hers. I want nothing more than her to die."

"I an arrange that. There are three thieves, former workers of Team Cipher, who can aid you along with some abilities to help you summon and control some army from my Queen." Luxiera smirked.

* * *

In the hideout on the secret island, where the Forty Thieves used to hide in, Miror B, and his two flunkes, Folly and Trudly, sat around in a circle after having witnessed the guards appear here earlier and had camped out for days until all of the remaining thieves left, and took over this place as their own base.

Gone were Miror B's purple outfit, and it was replaced by a green one(this guy just loves the seventies outfits, doesn't he?), but other than that, he was just as same as he was for the past six years.

"Okay...we need to come up with a plan or two." Miror B thought, "Organizationing my own Organization would inquire a lot of money, and with brats around to try and stop me, it makes things harder."

"Boss, with the Dark Moon team around, how can we do all that?" Folly asked, shrugging, only for him, Trudly and their boss notice the flame torches flicking, the sound of winds filling the air, and the walls opening, alarming all three of them to stand up, expecting an intruder.

Trudly shivered slightly, saying, "Let's hope it's not the police or guards to track us down!"

"Or someone who lived here first." a new voice smirked, as Sa'luk made it as the entrance closed behind him and he grinned evilly, shocking the trio who glanced at each other, puzzled at this new person that joined them.

It took a few moments, until Folly pointed a shaky finger at the gray-skinned man and exclaimed, paling as if he just seen a ghost, "I-I know him! Sa'luk! The Second in Command of the Forty Thieves!" before going to hide behind Trudly who looked at his partner in crime quizzily, while Miror B faceplamed himself in annoyance at his two idiotic minions.

"So you heard of me? Excellent." Sa'luk grinned as he walked up to the trio. "Perfect oppotunity for us to join forces."

"Join forces with you?" Miror B asked, skeptically, "Listen, my man, I'm the boss here, and one day soon I'll be the most powerful man in the world!"

"You won't get anywhere without my help." Sa'luk stated, "There are children and their allies who would get in the way. How do you think villians never win the battles?"

"Is it because of young brats who are Pokemon trainers?" Trudly asked, "We know how it always turns out. We try something, some brats appear and foil all of Master Miror B's plans, no matter if they're Sailor Scouts or Pokemon trainers or whatever!"

That's what Sa'luk needed, as he inquiered, "What would you say if I told you I have a plan to get rid of those brats if they show up like say today?"

Miror B and his two henchmen blinked in surprise, before all glancing at each other, wondering whether Sa'luk was telling the truth or not. On the other hand, if their mortal enemies who are mostly children are finally gotten rid off, they could finally fund their own organization and turn Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon, restart what Cipher failed to complete.

Finally, Miror B looked back at Sa'luk and replied, "I would say, what's in it for you, buddy?"

Sa'luk grinned, and told his new allies what he wants.

* * *

Back to the Sailor Team...

When Serena and her group discovered and sensed that something was wrong on Earth, they immediately transported themselves back to the Solar Universe and teleported in the Orre Region on Earth, just outside of a familiar olden Kingdom's enterance. Going through the gates, Sailor Moon, most of her team, Mickey, Riku, Team Pokepals and Grovyle all realised where they were, while Sora, Donald, Goofy, Loran, and the Ice Age herd had no idea, and Sid wiped some sweat from his forehead from the desert's heat.

"Wow! We're in Agrabah." Dawn exclaimed happily, with her Piplup echoing her excitement.

"This is Agrabah?" Sora asked, amazed at the town's sight.

"In the Orre region here on Earth." Ash answered, smiling.

"Phew! Sure is hot here." Sid tried to fan himself with his hand, but he wasn't cooling down.

Everyone else rolled their eyes, while Loran asked, "Agrabah? I never heard of it."

"It's an old kingdom that hasn't changed much for generations and everyone's happy the way it is, despite some thieves and the guards being rather mean sometimes, even to the poor, but other than that, the kingdom is such a nice place." May explained as they walked.

"I wonder how Aladdin and Jasmine are doing?" Tuxedo Mask thought.

Sailor Moon thought of something and said, "If I remember right, Kaylie told me that Al' and Jasmine got married before she and Dusknoir left to secretly help wake Sora up while keeping out of the Organization's radar."

"Right, and I came here a few times to help our your sister." Riku recalled, "While I was helping DiZ-I mean, Ansem the Wise to wake Sora."

"I came here a few times too, to help out Kaylie and her friends to fight off against strange villians that tried to attack Agrabah." Mickey also remembered.

"Didn't Kaylie also mention about fighting against the Forty Thieves or something?" Sakura asked to Serena, adding, "I mean, before she left?"

The group paused, before Serena replied, "Yeah, and that's also the same time Al' found and met his long lost father too. We can ask them if they're in the Palace, and if not, we can always head over to Phenac City." shrugging in suggestion.

"I think it'll be more likely we'll find Kaylie in Phenac City, and Simon, Jake and Savanna and Dusknour too." Sailor Mercury pointed out. "Beside, maybe they've sensed something wrong here too, possibly due to Ultimecia's plans."

"She has a point." Fiona agreed, agreeing with Amy.

"Keep dreaming, you guys." Donald muttered, disagreeing, causing the others to look at him.

Sora pointed out, "C'mon, Donald. You were thinking the same thing."

"Ha-ha!" Mickey laughed, "Sora's got ya there, Donald."

"Yeah, you were looking forward in seeing the others again." Riku added.

Despite that he did, Donald protested, "No I wasn't."

"Were too." Sid stated, grinning goofily, "C'mon, admit it!"

While everyone else shook their heads at their mage friend's stubbornness, then continued on to the Palace first to check or to talk to Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu and Genie, as Iago had left almost a year ago with Aladdin's father Cassim, which the team told Loran about along the way, Ellie suddenly felt a bit of uncomfortableness in her stomach, but it wasn't her actual stomach that feels uncomfortable. She gasped softly as she realised there was...movement inside her, one that she felt for the past two years, which stopped the moment she returned to life...but now it was back.

Pausing in her steps, Ellie called out to the others, Manny especially, "Hold on."

"Why? What's wrong?" Manny asked, being the first to notice, as he approached his mate, asking, "Scared?"

"What?" Ellie asked, puzzled, before realising what her husband meant and told him, "No. It's just...I got a funny feeling." gesturing at her stomach. This got the attention of the rest of the team who returned to their side, and Fiona, being a mother, approached the female mammoth.

"Uh, Ellie, what kind of funny feeling?" Fiona asked, having a gut feeling that she knew what this meant, and hoped that, of all the times to happen, that she was wrong. "Is it in your stomach?" she continued.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, and it...feels like something's moving."

"Maybe you're hungry?" Sora asked, shrugging and totally clueless on what was going on. To the rest of the group, except for Mickey, Loran, Goofy and Sid, they all collasped to the ground in exasperation(anime style). Seeing their looks, the spiky-haired teen shrugged, "What? What'd I say?"

Standing back up with the others, Raye grumbled, "Sora, you're completely dense. Didn't your mother teach your anything about possibilites of your future?"

"She never mentioned-wait, what!?" Sora exclaimed, his face turning bright red in heated embarrassment, realising that Raye thinks he wants to marry Kairi. "Raye, what are you talking about!? I-It's too early for that-! Uh...I mean...I mean-come on, what's that got to do with Ellie?" stumbling at his own words.

However, before the group could figure out what was going on with Ellie, they heard a familiar scream from above. When they looked up, a familiar red parrot came plummeting down towards them, leaving some trails of red feathers behind in the air. The group reacted to catch the bird and panicked while trying to catch the bird before he could hit the ground. Fortunately, Pikachu and Piplup both caught the bird who they and the rest of the group realised was their friend, Iago, who looked exhausted, panting painfully, and looking a bit battered, almost as if he was attacked.

Panting painfully, Iago had difficulty in talking, just like the last time, "Al's...Dad...Sa'luk's..." he grunted painfully, as Dawn gently cradled him in her arms worriedly, as the others gathered around slightly while allowing him some air.

"Just take a deep breath, Iago." Dawn told him, and once he managed to breathe, she asked, "What happened to Aladdin's father? Isn't he Cassim Kaylie told us?"

While knowing that, surprised that the Sailor Team is here, and they didn't know much about what happened, Iago decided that they were better than nothing, and he told them, "It's Sa'luk! The guy Al' and Kay' got rid off! He's not dead! He's back...! And he's got Cassim!"

"What!?" The Sailor Team exclaimed, shocked.

"I thought Sa'luk got turned into gold or somethin'?" Donkey asked, shocked and confused.

"How did Sa'luk return to normal?" Mini Moon asked.

Iago shrugged, "If I knew, I'd tell ya's. But that's not all. Sa'luk's with three flunkies, one of them being that dancin' groovin' guy with the stupid giant afro hair-style." to which the Sailor Team, except for Loran who was knew, and especially Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and King Mickey, all groaned as they realised who the dancing guy the bird mentioned is.

"Not Miror B." Brock groaned. "Hasn't that guy caused enough trouble as it is?"

"Who's Miror B?" Loran asked, "From what I'm understanding, he sounds really weird."

"He's one the most weirdest bad guys I've ever met." Ash began, "He's a common thief who used to work for a bad organization called Team Cipher six years ago, until they kicked him out last year. He fought against my dad who helped two other trainers to defeat Cipher the first time, but he died during that adventure." the young eleven year old Pokemon master explained.

"How'd you get here?" Sailor Moon asked.

Iago explained, "Cassim and I were on our way to Gateon Port to catch a boat to the Houen Region, when Sa'luk and Mr. Dancing-Loser appeared out of nowhere with some of those white nobody things the Loser XIII guys used to use." before inquiring to the Sailor Team, "That reminds me; I thought you guys and Kay' got rid of Xemnas!"

Hearing this made the group glance at each other as Iago said this, all realising what this means; Ultimecia.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to warn Kay' and the others about this and find out where that Sa'luk guy's headin' with Cassim." Shrek figured, "Of all the things to happen here on Earth, though." he added with a sigh.

"Uh, problem." Casey pointed out, "Even if we get the Dark Moon Team to help out, where are we gonna find Sa'luk and Miror B and where they took Al's dad?" causing everyone else to realise that she had a point, and all thought deeply about this problem.

Iago rolled his eyes at his own stupidity, grumbling, "Egh, great. I forgot to ask where they were goin', and the large turtle island isn't gonna be optional."

"Large turtle island?" Mickey asked, a bit confused.

"I think he means the Vanishing Isle, your majesty." Future-Mini Moon thought. "From what the rest of us heard, it's an island that's never in the same place twice, and the reason for that is because it's on the back of a giant sea turtle."

"Which is more unbelievable than the Flying Dutchmen." Mina said, her arms folded.

"If only we knew where to find them." Mickey muttered, thinking deeply.

"And if only we knew who would find us too!" Crash muttered scaredly all of the sudden, as he and Eddie both cling onto each other in fear. The others turned to the direction the possums were looking at, and were shocked to see Razoul and his men approach them, and soon the guards surrounded the Sailor Team and their allies, swords pointing threatenly at them, while Puss pulled out his steel, just in case they had to fight.

"Seize them!" Razoul ordered, "You're all under arrest!"

The Sailor Team were shocked, as Sakura protested, "But we didn't do anything wrong! We only just got here!" even though she and her friends were roughly grabbed or forced to walk into the direction of the Palace to be thrown into the dungeon. Her pleads were ignored as they were being lead to their imprisionment, without any reason on how or why.

* * *

Sid was the last to be thrown onto the ground of the dungeon, and he screamed (girlishly) as he was thrown carelessly to the floor and he landed hard on his arm, as Razoul and his men left and locked the dungeon door behind them, trapping the heroes. "Ow!" Sid grunted, angry at the rudeness of the guards that carried him roughly.

Ash rushed up to the door on the stairs and punched it, yelling out to the guards, "Hey! Let us outta here!" but again, he and his friends were ignored.

"Serena? What are you doing here?" a familiar girl's voice asked, sounding shocked.

The group turned to look behind them, and were shocked and baffled at the sight of...Kaylie, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Aladdin, Jasmine, Carpet, Abu, Dusknoir, and even the Sultan with them in the dungeon!

"Kaylie?" Sailor Moon asked, stunned and shocked that her twin moon sister was locked up as well. "What's going on? Why are we all stuck here, even the Sultan?"

"No idea." Kaylie shook her head, "But I have a feeling that Razoul and the guards were being brainwashed and hypnotized."

"By who?" Mickey asked.

"None of us know who the guy was, but earlier today, Sai' and I noticed some blond-haired guy in silver armor, and when we turned around, everyone in Agrabah fell asleep." Jake was the one to explain, while he had his arms folded and he shrugged.

"We figured that he is the one to have hypnotised the guards." Dusknoir added.

Grovyle frowned. "If my theory is correct, then that man you mentioned could be part of Ultimecia's schemes."

"Who's Ultimecia?" Aladdin asked, puzzled.

"Ultimecia is an evil Sorceress who tried to control Space and Time known as the Time Compression 8,000 years ago, but she was defeated. She's back now, though and she's been sending in the monsters we fought through out three years." Sailor Moon explained quickly. "We came here because we sensed trouble, only to face another problem."

"Two problems, you mean, Meat-Ball head!" Iago snapped as he flew up to her, before explaning to Kaylie and Aladdin, "The other problem guys is that Sa'luk's back and he's with that Miror B guy and took Cassim to who knows where!"

"What!?" Aladdin, Kaylie and their team gasped in shock. Even the Sultan, who still couldn't over look Cassim's crimes, was shocked to hear the knews, especially since he heard about the evil Sa'luk and how the villian turned into a gold statue. To hear that Sa'luk is back and joined forces with the infamous Miror B was not good news.

Simon then sighed while pinching the bridge of his noise, groaning, "Don't we have enough problems as it is? It hasn't even been four weeks since Kaylie and Dusknoir came back, and already the silver-armored guy might be the one causing many problems."

"There must be something we can do to stop Sa'luk and the other bad men. I don't think we have much of a choice." Jasmine thought, and Fiona nodded in agreement with the fellow Princess.

"To do that, we need to get outta here first." Sora pointed out.

"Easier said than done, Sora. The only way out is through that door." Diego reminded.

"As much as I don't like the idea of having to use our Keyblades to get ourselves out and escape, I don't think there's much of a choice." Mickey thought, remembering that Keyblades can unlock any door, which the others just remembered now, though they agreed with him on not wanting to use their Keyblades just to escape.

"Oh right. I forgot about our Keyblades. Good idea, Mickey." Ash thought. He turned to the Sultan and asked, "Sultan, is it okay if we can get outta here like this? We can go and stop those guys who hypnotized the guards and get the guards back to normal."

"And Sakura and I can use the create and mirror cards to make replicas of us to lead the guards away so we can escape and the Sultan can get back to the Throne Room." Sailor Moon added, despite Sakura's protests, but the latter knew that it was the only option, so the twelve year old girl sighed at the fifteen year old's words.

"Genie can help too. I just need to get to the Lamp." Aladdin added.

"What choice do we have? I say let's get to it!" says the Sultan, and the others nodded in agreement.

"I knew this would be a complicated mission." Puss sighed.

"When are any of our adventures not complicated?" Future-Piplup asked in small sarcasm.

"I wish we knew why Ultimecia would attack Agrabah first." Chimchar thought.

Then the others realised what this mean, and Max was the first to realise, "She must've sent that silver-armored guy to bring back Sa'luk!" he said.

"Yeah, there's no other explaination about that." Misty agreed, "He must've planned this to get to us!"

"But how did they know, though? It doesn't make sense?" Loran asked, which his pressence was now known by Kaylie and her group.

"That reminds me, kid. Who're you?" Iago asked as he perched himself onto Loran's shoulder.

"This is Loran. We meet him in Radiant Garden, and he has amesia, but he can fight and he remembers his name." Grovyle explained and introduced, to which Loran waved shyly at the Dark Moon Team, and Dusknoir felt as if me met Loran before, somewhere near...

The sounds of the door opening caught everyone's attentions, and when they looked up, the dungeon door was open, and, to the group's shock, a figure in an familiar body build, wearing an Organization coat, stood by the doors. When he took off his head, everyone's eyes widened in sheer disbelief.

"Hey, it's been a while." said the red-haired man with a grin, his emerald eyes almost glowing in the dim-dark dungeon room.

"AXEL!?" Ash and Sora exclaimed loudly in shock. They and their friends could not believe the nobody whom they saw had died was standing there, alive and well!

"Shh!" Axel shushed quickly, placing a finger to his lips, panicking a little at how loud Ash and Sora were. "Keep down, will ya? Don't wanna have the guards recapture you guys or anything."

"What are you doing here!?" Sakura asked, more softly than two of her friends. "I thought you disappeared!"

"I'll tell ya's a little bit later. We don't have much time." Axel responded. "I can lead the guards while you guys escape."

"Axel, why are you doing this?" Sailor Moon asked.

The redhead shrugged, "I guess I'm atoning for what I did. I can tell you that even I have no idea why I'm here."

"But we can't just let you go and do this!" Sailor Jupiter protested, "You could get caught, and, I'm not sure if we can trust you."

"You don't have to trust me." Axel replied, throwing the dungeon keys to Sora who caught them, then turned and waved, adding, "They can't catch me. I'm the second best in the Organization in running away." before leaving, bidding them, "See ya."

The groups just stood there, stunned at not only Axel's return, but also his desire to help them out, which was really weird. "I'm not sure why, and I do have a feeling that Axel was brought back by Ultimecia, but I guess Axel kinda changed." Mickey admitted, "I haven't even met him that much before."

"I don't think it's a trick." Madision thought, "I'm not even sure if it is Axel, though, either."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we go now?" Iago asked.

"Right. Let's go." Sailor Moon nodded.

"Hold on." Sultan spoke up, "Just this once, I suggest you use the Oracle from the Treasure Room to help you find Sa'luk. I've heard a lot from my daughter, son in law and their friends."

"Oracle?" Manny asked, skeptically, "What kind of thing is that?"

"It's a long story, Manny." Kaylie shrugged, "You'll see when we get to it. Let's just say that she'll even know about you." joining her sister and lead their two teams out.

Manny was puzzled, as he asked, "She?" while Riku and Diego both shrugged, before following the others and waited for Axel's signal.

What they didn't even know was that there's more to Axel now than meets the eye, and he was doing even more than what he was being told to do. Either way, at least Sailor Moon and her friends and family were getting somewhere to save Cassim and to stop the first possible villian working for Ultimecia, and also to stop two villians they fought against a long time ago...at least a year ago.

* * *

 **A/N: Action happens in the next chapter. What are Axel's intentions? How is he back to life? This version of my story is different to my other version I wrote ages ago, but I decided to change the part in Agrabah for more of my own ideal, if you know what I mean. There you have it, there's Simon, Jake and Savanna in the story.**

 **Again, James Birdsong, thanks for your review. I hope you'll continue them and that you like this story so far, even though this chapter isn't so crash hot. I'll try harder in the next chapter. Please continue your reviews, fellow readers, and I'll see you again as soon as possible.**


	9. Chapter 8: Deja Vu

**A/N: In retrospect, I admit that I suck at battle scenes in more ways than one.**

 **I only own Future-Mini Moon, Simon, Jake, and Savanna. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". Sailor Dark Moon belongs to KousuStudios who have created the fanfic sixth season of Sailor Moon. Everything else belong to Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox.**

* * *

Chapter eight: Deja Vu's.

Meanwhile, Razoul and the two other guards, who were all hypnotized, were like things were normal, and where in their headquarters. Razoul was grooming and slicking his hair, saying to his 'underlings', "It's nice to have those brats done for, and I'll put in good word for you, that Sailor Dark Moon and her friends were never to be-" he cuts himself off as he looked into the mirror again, and, in the reflection, a familiar figure in a black coat rushed passed the opened door, but was seen.

"It can't be...!" Razoul growled, turning, which also caught the attention of his guards as well.

Arming themselves, the trio bursted out and into the halls, looking for any signs of the figure. But they couldn't see any signs of their newest target. "He was here, I know it." Razoul muttered.

Up in the ceiling above them, Axel, having his hood back up, jumped down and bounched onto Razoul, and then onto Fazal and Hakim's heads, before leaping and landing to face them from the doorway to outside. Razoul's turban was covering his eyes and, like many times, it was stuck.

"Organization XIII!?" Fazal exclaimed, dumbly shocked, as well as Hakim.

"I thought they were defeated..." Hakim muttered, while in the background, Razoul pulled so hard on his turban to get it off, he yanked it off, but the force of that caused him to accidently whack himself in the face and comically collaspe onto the ground with a small vibrating thud. Deja vu' was happening.

"I've said this before! He's a demon!" Fazal stated.

Axel saw this as his cue to get out, but instead of teleporting straight away, he ran, secretly giving the Sailor Team and their allies time to escape.

By the time Razoul stood back up, Axel was already far ahead. "I want him dead or alive!" he ordered the other two guards who immediately raced to catch up with the Nobody. He then followed soon after. However, ten minutes after all of the guards had left, the Sailor Team and the Dark Moon Team had already escaped, and were checking around the hallways of the dungeon to make sure that the coast was clear.

Ash, Mickey, Riku, Sora, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Jupiter peaked around the corner, and, not hearing any voices from ahead, turned back to the rest of the group and nodded, before they broke into a run. Just before they could reach the exit, however, Dusks appeared, blocking their path, causing them to skid to a stop. Instantly most of them summoned their weapons/Pokeballs or just got into a fighting stance, while Goofy and Sid stood protectively in front of the Sultan.

"Why does this always happen?" Donald grumbled.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Diego commented sarcastically.

"No time for you!" Sora exclaimed to the Nobodies before he raced forward and thrusted at two Nobodies with his Keyblade, while Ash and Mickey both slashed at two other Nobodies, the trio leading the rest of their friends out of the dungeon, though they were fighting against more than just Nobodies along the way.

Heartless, Youmas and Daimons also got in the way, but it was nothing the Sailor Team and the Dark Moon Team couldn't handle. The Sailor Scouts used their powers of Moon, Fire, Water, Light and Lightning to blast away the enemies, Sailor Moon and Sakura both used their Moon/Star Cards at the monsters, Pokemon and some of the Pokemon from their trainers used their attacks to defeat their opponents, and the rest of the group fought as best as they could with the weapons and skills they got.

Thanks to the directions of Jasmine and her father, the group made it to the main hallways of the Palace, stopping just outside of the doorway into the dungeon halls. All looking at each other, the group knew what to do.

"Aladdin, Iago, Abu and I are gonna team up with my sister and her team, find Genie and Carpet and the Oracle." Sailor Dark Moon told Simon, "You lead the Sultan, Jasmine, Savanna, Jake and Dusknoir into the throne room and we'll meet up later."

Despite Jasmine's protest, even though Aladdin convinced her to stay safe, Simon nodded in agreement, "Right." before telling his own formed group, "Let's go." leading the royals and his friends down to the halls of the Palace.

"You all have my permisson to enter the Treasure Room." The Sultan called out, before remembering something and added, "But make sure Iago doesn't steal anything." firmly before joining the others.

The group all glared at Iago who flinched at the glares, then the parrot thought, "Uh, maybe I should go with the Sultan and his group." nervously suggestingly. "Being beside royalty beats danger anyday."

"Oh no you don't! Come on!" Dawn told him firmly, as she grabbed him by his tail feathers and carried him as she and the others walked down the hallways to the Royal Treasure Room to find the Oracle in hopes of finding the location of Sa'luk, Miror.B and Cassim, and figure out about the silver-armored enemy and hopefully a more an idea on Ultimecia. Though most of the Sailor Team were still skeptical on the Oracle's powers.

"Why do I always end up in these situations?" Iago grumbled in annoyance.

Abu couldn't help but jab in monkey language, laughing, in which Iago understood and glared at him, exclaiming, "Cursed Karma!? Who asked you!?"

Diego rolled his eyes while his ears fell back, cringing at the noise of a noisy bird, before asking to Aladdin, "How'd you manage to cope with this loud bird?"

"Believe me, it's not easy." Aladdin sighed. "But Iago sometimes means well...sometimes."

"It was admittedly quiet while Iago was with Cassim." Dark Moon whispered to Sailor Moon who smiled in embarrassment.

"Well, everyone's gotta have some annoyances in their life, right?" Sailor Moon pointed out, giggling a little. She then frowned a little and added, "Me? The most two annoyances are Donkey and Sid despite them having amazing good hearts."

She then paused, then corrected herself, "I take that back. Team Rocket and Pete are on the very top of the most annoying list." causing the others to stop and glance at her questionly.

"The most annoying list?" Ellie asked, with an expression that said, ' _Seriously?_ '. "Serena, where'd you come up with that?"

"The same place she came up her ' _Hated List_ ', and Captain Jack Sparrow used to be on that list." Ash answered, shrugging with a laugh.

Sailor Moon shrugged helplessly, pointing out, "Yeah, well, he's now onto my most annoying list. I was even having trouble on whether I should remove Rufus ShinRa off my hated list or not." then gasped in confusion at the unexpected name she blurted out. Everyone else stared at her in mixtures of confusion, surprise, skeptisim or dumbfoundedment.

"Rufus ShinRa?" Donkey asked, dumbfounded.

"Who's Rufus?" Sid shrugged cluelessly.

"Uh...Uh..." Sailor Moon tried to think of where she heard of the name before, but realised that she couldn't even remember where or when she met a 'Rufus'. "I don't know. It just blurted out of nowhere. I'm not even sure if I even met a Rufus."

Apparently, she wasn't the only one who thought the name was familiar, because Loran blinked, before crossing his arms, saying, "That's weird, I'm having the sense of deja vu with that name too."

"Me too, but I can't remember why." Mickey added, much to Riku's, Donald's, Goofy's and Sakura's surprises.

The rest of the group all glanced at each other worriedly, wondering why Sailor Moon, Loran and King Mickey were remembering things no one else was remembering or even know about that it even happened, and were not certain if any events with people they were unfamiliar with even happened or not.

"This is really weird." Amy thought worriedly, while Rini, Future-Piplup and Grovyle all glanced at each other, coming to the same conclusion that Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran might have gone on an adventure at some point somewhere in time, and might have been infected due to when Nehelela had changed the future briefly before the curse on Darien was broken by Serena. The problem is, when and how?

"Uh, guys?" Shrek spoke up, "We're getting off track here." bringing the group back to reality.

Realising this, Sailor Moon became embarrassed and scratched the back of her head, muttering, "Oh yeah, right. Sorry."

Sailor Mars sighed in exasperation, grumbling, "Her messed up head is getting way too ridiculous."

* * *

The Sailor Team made a quick stop to Aladdin and Jasmine's room, but to their shock, Genie's Lamp wasn't there, and Ash, using his ability of the Dimensional Scream, concluded that Miror.B and his team had gotten there, and that it was really the Silver-Armored man who casted a spell onto the Royal Guards a day ago. The group then hurried to the royal treasure room, hoping that the Oracle was still there.

On top of everything else, more of the monsters the group had fought in their previous battles kept on appearing and causing things to be more and more difficult, but since the group were determined, they didn't hesitate in fighting the enemies until they were cleared from fighting for now and raced back into the hallway.

At least they found Carpet who quickly joined them.

The sun had set and it was now in the middle of the night, but the heroes were not tired. They knew they had to hurry and fast to save Cassim and Earth. When they reached the doors of the Treasure Room, the Keyblade wielders of the group looked at each other, and in the end, Ash was the one to voulenteer to open up the door.

"Remind me again how those giant keys are gonna work? They're too big." Iago asked. "And HOW the kid with his Pikachu and Sailor Moon and that Sorceress girl can use Keyblades too?" referring to Ash, Serena, and Sakura who looked at him in annoyance.

Dawn glared at the bird, causing him to ask, "What?" before she dropped him and he landed hard on the floor, resulting him going, "Ow!" which made Diego and Manny smirk in amusement.

In the meantime, Ash summoned his Keyblade, the Poke-Destiny, held up up to the normal-sized keyhole, and a beam of light shot out of the tip of the blade and into the keyhole, the lock becoming unlocked, and the doors opened a little. Even though Aladdin, Iago and Abu had seen Sora's Keyblade, they've never witnessed the powers of the Keyblade at all, and they and Loran were all amazed by it.

To Loran, he felt a sudden bolt of deja vu, as a sudden image appeared in his mind as he muttered, "Amazing..."

 _An image of a more serious version of himself, Mickey in red shorts and yellow shoes, holding a star-like Keyblade rather than the altered coloured Keyblade that was like Sora's, and three teenaged humans standing by in a prison-like place, as Mickey's Keyblade did the same trick at a metal door as Ash's Keyblade did._

 _"Incredible! You and that Key have amazing power." said the imaged Loran._

"Loran? Are you okay?" Sailor Jupiter's question brought the blue-ish green Grovyle back to reality, as Loran shook his head, blinking in confusion.

"Uh, yeah. I think so." Loran muttered, while thinking to himself, ' _Why did that image seem so familiar? I wasn't that serious, was I?_ '

"Oooooh!" Abu thought, impressed.

"I'm a little jealous." Iago grumbled.

Loran and Mickey both blinked, as both of them had a jabbing thought or memory hit their minds at the same time.

 _"I'm a little jealous." said the blond-haired teenaged guy._

Both of them then shook their heads, trying to focus on the situation that was happening right now.

Once the door was unlocked, the group pushed it more open and walked in, but Kaylie and Aladdin gasped in dismay, as the holding that held the Oracle...was empty. At the reactions, the Sailor Team realised that they were too late again.

"They got the Oracle too!" Sakura cried out.

"Oh no! They're ahead of us." Mickey said in dismay.

"Oh, now what're we gonna do?" Donald sighed in half despair.

Shrek sighed, "Oh great. Just when things couldn't get any-Mmph!" he was cut off when Sid clamped a paw over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Shh!" Sid shushed, "We don't wanna jinx it, Shrek."

"I have to agree with him, Boss." Puss muttered and agreed with the sloth. "This is not the time to make comments like these in situations like this."

Donkey couldn't help but jab at the feline, "Yeah, you're the one to talk." glaring at Puss who was close in pull out his steel, only for both of them to be pushed away from each other by Rini and Max who both knew that a fight was about to start.

"Guys, this isn't the time to be fighting. We have to figure out how to figure this out." Darien pointed out to everyone.

"Maybe I can use my Dimensional Scream to figure out where they went and why they took the Oracle." Sailor Moon thought, but Future-Piplup shook his head at her.

"Nah, I don't think it'll work like that. I should know, because I've never seen any visions move from one area to another in my Dimensional Screams." Future-Piplup pointed out.

"I'm afraid he's right, Sailor Moon." Grovyle sighed in agreement, "Visions do not move from one area to the another, in research theory."

Hearing this made Sailor Moon mutter to herself, grumbling, "Rats."

"Rats." Sora echoed in grumble as well. "This is a wild goose chase."

"Something the matter?" once again, a familiar cocky voice spoke, causing everyone to turn around quickly, and Donkey, Sid, Crash, and Eddie screamed, while Puss gave a cat-shriek, all in fright, as Axel, was leaning casually against the frame of the doors, arms crossed and acting like it was a casual day.

"What is it with guys appearing out of nowhere without making a sound?" Manny said in irritation. "That's supposed to be a predetor's thing!"

"Humans of the 20th Century have learned that from predetors. On the other hand, I guess it's always been like that and not just on predetors." Darien joked.

Sid then sighed in relief, and said to the Nobody, "Boy, Axel. For a while, I thought you were captured by the guards." causing the others to glance at him quizzily, like he just said the stupidest thing ever.

Axel shook his head, smirking, before standing up and approached the group, saying to the sloth, "Oh come on, did you really think I would be captured? No offence, man, but are you really that stupid?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Iago muttered.

"He tried to jump off the Eviscerator 20,000 years ago. Does that answer your question?" Diego muttered, half-sarcastically, much to the redhead's surprised confusion, before he face-palmed himself and laughed in half-dismay, half-disbelief. Even Sora, Donald, Abu and Iago bursted into laughter.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Sailor Moon told the laughing group in annoyance. "Manny, Shrek, Diego, Puss, Mini Moon, Sakura, Puss and I had to stop him from killing himself that time! As a matter of fact, in the end, we all ended up sliding down the Eviscerator and nearly killed ourselves after we found out the Valley was gonna flood."

Sid cringed in guilty embarrassment, before rubbing his neck awkwardly, and muttered, "Well, you guys didn't respect me at the time. I had to find a way to prove myself."

"By jumping off a waterfall?" Axel asked with a raised eye-brow and a half-smile. "Who are you and what have you done to that weird sloth?"

"Uh, anyway, what are you doing here, Axel?" Brock asked, hoping to bring the subject back to reality. Thankfully, it worked.

"Oh, right." Axel remembered, then pulled out something from his pockets, and asked, "You were looking for this, right?" pulling out a gold small scepter with a emerald jewel. Everyone gasped, and, seeing their slighty supicious expressions, he quickly added, "It's not what you think! I didn't steal it! I know about that weird silver-armored by who was about to steal it, but I already teleported in and took it and disappeared before he knew I was there."

"Axel, I know you were there with Roxas when Cassim was looking for the Oracle." Sailor Dark Moon sighed, ' _With Xion too_.' she didn't add, but had thought. However, despite the memories of Sora's replica vanished, she was the only one who knows about Xion's existance for a strange reason. But she didn't want to burden everyone else, especially Xion's close friends, into the hurting memory of Xion's struggles.

Axel sighed, "Come on. I've seen briefly of this thing, but I still don't get what all the fuss is about." carefully waving the scepter around, as Sid, being curious, got up closer and stood next to him, and, despite the magic spell from the Fairy-Tale world, Axel tried not to cringe at the horrible smell of a stinky sloth, and forced his tears back, which, he had no idea how it was possible.

"So this will help us find out where the bad guys took Al's dad?" Sid asked, and no sooner the words slipped from his lips, the scepter's jewel glowed in bright light, alarming everyone and freaking out Sid and Axel who both cried out in fright.

"Whoa!" Axel instantly lets the scepter go as it hovered to the ground in the middle of the room, while he and everyone else shielded their eyes to avoid in being blind.

"What the!?" Grovyle and Diego both cried out.

A floating figure of a woman in somewhat egyptian clothing appeared ghostly, hovering over the scepter, saying in a melodetic voice, " _Sa'luk, Miror.B and their henchmen have taken the King of Thieves to the seas to the Vanishing Isle._ " which just answered Sid's and pretty much everyone else's question. The Sailor Team, Loran, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Axel were all stunned by this, while Dark Moon, Aladdin, Abu and Iago had expected the Oracle to appear.

Sakura looked freaked out, terrified as she hid behind Madision who then knew who the Oracle was, and told her friend assuringly, "It's the Oracle, Sakura. She's not a ghost."

"R-Really?" Sakura asked, nervously.

" _That's_ the Oracle?" Diego asked, unable to believe it himself.

"I was expecting the Oracle to be more...solid." Eddie admitted.

"Wait a minute, you mean they went back to that giant turtle, the most unlikely place!?" Iago exclaimed, "Now that's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" only to be whacked by Puss on the head. The bird glared at the cat in boots.

" _Time is running short for Sa'luk._ " The Oracle continued, glancing at Dark Moon, adding, " _He wants you to die, Princess Kurai._ "

"She just called Dark Moon _"Princess Kurai"_. Man, the Oracle does know everything." Donkey thought, amazed. The rest of the group were amazed by this knowlage as well.

"I'm not surprised, considering how he tried to kill me the last time we met." Sailor Dark Moon shrugged. "But what I don't understand is why he turned back to normal, when it was not possible after he touched the golden hand of the Hand of Midus."

Just then another thought occured to Sailor Moon and she said, "Hold on a second. Maybe it was that guy in the Armor who brainwashed Razoul and the other guards."

" _Luxiera is his name, Princess Serenity. He is under orders of Ultimecia who wants to gain Time Compression, but she also needs to defeat those who are powerful threats to her goal; You, the young King, and the one who has lost his memories-your friend, Loran._ " The Oracle stated, much to the said trio's surprise.

"Us?" Mickey asked, confused. "Is it because the three of us are connected to the ones who came from the future and helped six other young people to defeat her the first time 8,000 years ago?"

The Oracle shook her head, and what she said next stunned the group again, " _I am sorry. Even I cannot reveal that. You must first listen to the sleeping memories inside your hearts, but remember this; Some memories will cause you and allies you have forgotten pain. So remember carefully._ "

"Sleeping memories...inside our hearts?" Sailor Moon repeated, not certain how to figure this out.

"I guess it's like you said, Axel." Ash turned to the redheaded Nobody who looked at him, puzzledly.

"I did?" Axel blinked.

The young Pokemon Master nodded, saying, "Back at Castle Oblivion. "Our sleeping memories lie so deep within our hearts they're out of reach". But then again, you probably saying that to trick Sora and me, right?"

' _Oh right. Didn't figure that out._ ' Axel thought, before replying, "Hey, I was being undercover and playing double agent to get to Marluxia who wanted to use Sora and Namine to overthrow the Organization. Rules stated that traitors are to be eliminated."

"That kinda sounds like a Turks thing-Wait, what? Turks? What are they and where'd that come from?" Loran muttered, now confused himself. The name of the Turks also rang bells in Sailor Moon's and Mickey's heads.

"So, anyway, at least we know where the bads are, and what they really want." Fiona said, "All we have to do is find the Vanishing Isle to rescue Cassim." then she remembered what the Oracle said, and asked, "But what do you mean by time is running short for him?"

" _Luxiera has broken the curse but for only two days. Sa'luk only has until tonight to break the curse completely, and that is to destroy all of you. If he fails, when the sun sets, he will return to his cursed form for all eternity._ " The Oracle answered.

"Then we have to make sure to rescue my father and stop Sa'luk and those other bad guys." Aladdin concluded.

Sid then shrugged and said, "Call me crazy, but that sounds a little too easy. I mean, seriously, Sa'luk and that Miror.B guy don't have any magic abilities, right?"

"Not unless Luxiera has given a little bit of magic, and I have a feeling that he might be the one that is summoning all of the monsters we've fought in the Palace." King Mickey pointed out, "We'd better hurry and quick."

The group all nodded in agreement, before Sailor Moon went up to the Oracle and asked, "Just one more question. Is it true that I still don't have all of my memories back?"

" _No one can remember every single of their memories. But the most important ones are connected to those of your past, Princess Serenity. You will understand._ " The Oracle said one last time before she vanished back into the scepter which stopped glowing all together.

Sailor Moon sighed, "I wish I knew how it was possible, though." only to have comfort and support from Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Mini Moon, Shrek and Fiona, which she thanked them for. She then looked at all of the others and told them, "C'mon! Let's teleport to the Vanishing Isle!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Radiant Garden, after the mysterious appearence of Darkrai and the Sailor Team's departure on a new adventure, the Restoration Committee have been busier than usual, with the help of Tifa and Cloud. Despite this, however, the group couldn't help but wonder why they were remembering things that didn't even happen. Well, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Cid and Yuffie, mainly. Leon didn't have a single clue on what was going on.

During this time, however, Aerith kept on rubbing her arms uncomfortably and shivering with slight nausea, which was worrying the others to no end, Yuffie and Leon mostly, as both were closer to her.

"Are you okay, Aerith?" Yuffie asked, worriedly. Through their time together through out their lives, Aerith was like a big sister to the young female ninja.

Noticing her younger friend's worry, Aerith smiled weakly and said, "I'm okay. Don't worry."

"Ugh." Yuffie grumbled, "That's the third time you've said that since Sailor Moon, Sora and gang left."

"And you haven't been like that?" Leon pointed out, "You, Tifa, Cloud and even Cid have had similiar goosebumps."

"Who said I had goosebumps?" Cid grumbled as he was busy with the computer, chewing on the stick in his mouth. "Ya' don't see me shivering, or even acting all gloomy like Mr. Sourpuss." referring to Cloud.

"His name is Cloud." Tifa said, almost angrily as she came walking in through the door, before asking, "Have any of you seen him by any chance?"

At the shake of several heads, the young martial artist sighed, almost sadly. "He's run off again."

"Now don't be sad, my dear." Merlin poofed out of nowhere. "That young lad is quite upset himself, but not at any of you. I think something happened."

Tifa shifted uncomfortably, muttering, "Something did happen...but it's too complicated that even I don't know why he keeps avoiding me. It's been three years now, ever since..." she trailed off.

"Ever since what?" Leon asked. He didn't know Tifa that well, but after the Heartless invasion, he had come to decide to trust both Cloud and Tifa.

"Ever since Sephiroth attacked." Tifa finally admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a barren greenfield land, near an high-teched city ruins near another city, Cloud, who had arrived on a black and gold motorcycle, with a blue star-like crystal attacted to it, had stopped and stood on a spot, looking gloomingly at it, on a single patch where dirt was, that didn't seem to grow.

"...I said I'd live out both our lives." Cloud muttered to himself, as if he was talking to someone close to his heart. Guilt and sadness filled his heart, though. "Easy to make that promise." admittingly, as painful memories filled his mind, ones that would never leave him.

 _"My honor...my dreams...they're yours now. You're my living legacy, Cloud. I know it's hard, but, it's up to you to stop Sephiroth."_ a voice of a close friend repeated in his mind.

But he wasn't able to stop Sephiroth. "I swore, that would avenge on you." Cloud continued. "I tried."

Just then, a powerful jolt like a painful shot of light and arrow hit inside his head so strongly, Cloud hissed in pain, and brought his hands to his head, like he was having the most painful migrain he's ever had, but images, memories that he didn't think were even his, appeared in his mind, as images and voices continued rapidly.

The images were so fast, that Cloud couldn't figure how or what they were, except that he did get a few details, but the pain was so great, he couldn't concentrate. Images of Sailor Moon, a younger Leon, Mickey, Loran, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, some people he met who told him they recongised him but he didn't recongise them, people he thought he never met, and...

Aerith and another, a friend he knew, was falling with her...

But the most painful images of all...was Sephiroth. One that haunted his dreams ever since he was a teenager.

 _Standing in the burning flames of the country village, but not harmed, Sephiroth, in silver and black coat, wingless, but holding his long sword, and having cat-like eyes, smiled evilly. He then turned around and slowly walked away, the flames not even touching him..._

Then the images stopped, but Cloud soon found himself breathing heavily. The pain in his head was becoming weaker and weaker and dulling. When he could focus again, he didn't even realise until now that he had fallen onto his knees during the headache episode.

This was bad. Everytime he came to this world now these days, the headaches steadly have gotten worse. Standing up shakily and slowly, Cloud softly groaned. "The nightmares are getting worse." he said to himself. But now he was positive that these images were not from bad daydreams.

They now fully included Sailor Moon, Leon, King Mickey and now Loran. Why? Cloud didn't understand.

* * *

 **A/N: Tension is rising. I'll see you in the next chapter, most likely when I get back from my two week vacation, as I'm leaving on the 5th of November and return on the 18th.**

 **If you don't see me writing in that time, then you'll probably see me after my vacation. See you all then!**


	10. CH 9: Battle on the Vanishing Isle

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Same old excuses which I dare not repeat. This will probably take me forever to complete, but I intend to complete it.**

 **I only own Future-Mini Moon, Simon, Jake, and Savanna. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". Sailor Dark Moon belongs to KousuStudios who have created the fanfic sixth season of Sailor Moon. The rest belong to Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox.**

* * *

Chapter nine: Battle on the Vanishing Isle.

It was mid afternoon in the Orre Region on Earth, and someone in the oceans, the Vanishing Isle that never appears in the same place twice once again resurfaces. The giant Turtle coming up for air once more for a short period of time. In the sky above the giant turtle, a beam of light materilzed appeared in the sky, and in an transporting orb, the Sailor Team, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, the Dark Moon Team(excluding Jasmine), and Loran appeared after using the Sailor Teleport, holding on. Axel transported himself alone through the Corridor of Darkness to meet with the group on the Vanishing Isle.

As Sailor Moon and her group decsened slowly, they gasped in awe and slight fear at the sight below them, while Dark Moon and her group nodded.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed.

"There it is." Dark Moon said, "The Vanishing Isle."

"Whoa..." Sailor Moon muttered, "That giant Turtle is bigger than I thought." amazed.

Ash felt nervous, as he muttered, "Man, seeing that turtle makes me feel very...tiny like an Ant."

"Imagine how I feel, dude." Crash muttered, a little more scared than anything.

"Never in the same place twice." Sid quoted, stunned. "The 20th Century keeps on amazing me by the day."

"The Ice Age amazed me quite a lot too." Donkey admitted.

The entire group eventually landed in front of the entrance of where the Hand of Midus once was, and the teleportation orb vanished, freeing the group. They noticed Axel leaning casually against the wall, his arms crossed, before he stood up straight with a smirk, as he said, "That was quick. I only had to wait for a minute."

"That's because you cheated by using the Corridor of Darkness." Donald grumbled.

"Whatever. Using the corridor isn't cheating." Axel pointed out, before turning to Sailor Moon and asked, "So, miss Princess, what's the plan now?"

Sailor Moon shrugged, admitting, "Well, I guess we go find the bad guys and Cassim and rescue him and stop them before they hurt him."

"I think it's a better idea to split into groups." Mickey pointed out, "Who knows if or when Luxiera is gonna send in Heartless, Nobodies or Daimons. I'll go see if I can find him and fight him."

"I'm going with you, your Majesty." Sailor Moon decided.

"Me too. Sa'luk wants me and I have a feeling that he'll be with Luxiera and Miror.B." Sailor Dark Moon added.

"I'll go too." Ash added, with Pikachu adding, "Pika!"

"No, you stay with the others." Sailor Moon told Ash, "Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus will come with me instead."

"Right, Sailor Moon." Sailor Venus nodded in agreement.

Sailor Jupiter nodded, saying, "You got it."

"The rest of you watch out for the Heartless, Daimons and Nobodies." Mickey continued firmly.

"Right." The rest of the group, except for Iago, Abu, Sid, Crash and Eddie who looked nervous, and Ash and Pikachu who both looked annoyed, and Ash crossed his arms, slumping his shoulders childishly.

"I'm going with you guys. I have to save my father." Aladdin stated.

"Right, Al'." Sailor Moon agreed. "Let's go."

With a nod, and each sayings of be careful(and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask sharing a kiss), the group split up in divided groups in hopes of rescuing Cassim and stop Luxiera's plans, as well as facing Miror.B, and Sa'luk once more. Little did they know, that the situation is going to be more complicated than they think.

* * *

At the same spot where the boat had landed in a year ago in the search of the Hand of Midus on the Vanishing Isle, Cassim, tied up in rope and unmovable. Sa'luk, Miror.B and the two lackies Folly and Trudly had gathered around him while they wait for their enemies to come. Sa'luk seemed a bit at unease, because every five seconds he would gaze at the sun which was sinking into the horizen, setting as it went.

Miror.B was tapping his foot impaitently as he gazed waited. "Sheesh, where are those brats? Did they decide to ignore us all of the sudden?" he grumbled.

"I doubt it." Sa'luk stated. "Last time, that Sailor Dark Moon arrived and I didn't even know it. That brat is such an annoyance."

"So is that Alex Ketchum, the son of Alexander." Miror.B sighed, while getting both Ash's and his father's names wrong again like he did several times since a year ago.

"My friend's name is Ash and his father's name is Alistair!" A familiar voice yelled out, causing all of them to look around for the source of the female voice, until they looked up and saw Sailor Moon, her sister, King Mickey, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Aladdin standing on one of the walls above them. It was Sailor Moon who spoke.

Seeing Sailor Dark Moon with Sailor Moon who look identical, Sa'luk sneered at the blond Sailor Scout, "So you're Sailor Moon."

"That's right," Sailor Moon replied, "And I take that you're Sa'luk, and I heard what you did. I hate to see other people's family getting hurt. But you know what I hate even more, is nasty, ugly and klutzy evil bad guys like all four of you!" pointing accusingly at Sa'luk who glared harder, and Miror.B, Folly and Trudly who sweatdrop, dumbfounded and feeling insulted by the Moon Princess's words.

"Let my father go, Sa'luk!" Aladdin demanded, pulling out a sword.

"Don't worry about me. Just go!" Cassim cried out, while struggling against the ropes.

"Don't worry, Dad. We can handle these guys." Aladdin told him.

"Sailor Moon," Dark Moon began, "Leave Sa'luk to me and Aladdin. Think you and the others can handle Miror.B and his clowns?" summoning her scepter.

Sailor Moon, sensing that her sister will be just fine, summoned her Keyblade ane replied, "You bet, Dark Moon." and just before anyone else could say anything, Sailor Moon leaps and jumps in the air and before Miror.B, Folly and Trudly could even have time to move out of the way, she hopped onto all three of them rather too hard, causing them to clumsily collaspe to the ground.

Unfortunately, Sailor Moon also slipped onto a small rock on the ground and lost her balance, clumsily landing on her bottom hard. Instantly, being the crybaby that she was, she broke into her hysterical crying mode like a three year old, gently holding her sore bottom at the same time, and tears falling out like waterworks. Sailor Dark Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Mickey and Aladdin all groaned and facepalmed themselves in embarrassment.

Cassim sweatdropped at the sight. He never thought that Sailor Dark Moon's twin sister would be this clumsy. Even Sa'luk blinked in confusion. None the less, he snapped his fingers, and to the Sailor Team's shock, Daimons appeared all around the platform. Sailor Moon, seeing this, stopped crying and quickly stood up, her Keyblade in hand.

"Hurry! We have to help Sailor Moon and save Cassim!" Mickey told the others, quickly jumping down and with a quick slash with his Kingdom Key-D Keyblade, destroyed seven Daimons in a single hit. Aladdin, Dark Moon, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus all leaped down and joined him as well.

"This time, you will never win." Sa'luk sneered evilly.

"Keep dreaming, old man!" Sailor Dark Moon mocked.

The fight was on.

* * *

As soon as Sa'luk summoned the Daimon, the said monsters appeared around the Isle, forcing the rest of the group to fight quickly. Ash slashed one which attempted to fall onto him in the air, with Pikachu electricuting three with a powerful Thunderbolt attack.

Shrek grabbed hold of one, holding it over his head, twirled it around several times, until he threw it towards five more which it hit and all collasped onto the ground. He then rushed over and preformed his own slam attack belly flop and crushed them underneath his weight.

Fiona balanced upside down, and twirled herself around on her hands, while twirl-kicking several Daimons as they tried to approach her, but all were kicked harshly back and knocked out. Standing on her feet again, she gave another one a big punch in the face, causing it to collaspe and disappear as well.

Dawn had Piplup and four of her other Pokemon preform a combined attacks on several other Daimons in a mixture of Hydro-Pump, Aura-Sphere, Discharge, and Flame-Wheel in a powerful attack. May did the similiar thing with her Pokemon in a mixture of Fire-Spin, Silver-Wind, Petal-Dance, Ice-Beam, Assist and Mitronome. Misty and Brock combined their Pokemon to use the attacks of Hyper-Beam, Poison Sting, Spike-Cannon, Shadow-Ball and Watergun. Casey had her Megainum to use Solar-Beam attack.

Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle, Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Mini Moon and Dusknoir combined their powers in a Whirl-Pool, Fire-Spin, Energy Ball, Shadow-Ball, Silver-Moon-Heart and Blue-Moon Heart Attack which actually hit ten Daimons in a powerful combinations.

Sora dodge-rolled out of the way of two Daimons, before he down-whacked one and then side-slashed another, just as five more appeared. Using his powers, Sora then turned into his Valor-Form and called up his second Keyblade, the Oathkeeper, and double-whacked and slashed at them, jumping into the air and then kicked another one, before landing safely.

Riku spun around and preformed a back-stab at another Daimon with his Keyblade, before back-flipping to avoid another one, before he whacked it and then punched it in the face, knocking it out before he sliced it's head off before it could hit the ground.

Tuxedo Mask used his Cane to whack and hit the Daimons, while using a drail to hit several more skillfully. He continued to fight them as he went.

Loran used Bullet-Seed to attack and defeat two Daimons before he was forced to jump out of the way to avoid another one, before he used a Leaf-Blade attack to slice it in half.

Simon had Gaia use Solar-Beam, Savanna had Alice to use Flame-Thrower, and Jake had Seth to use Dark Pulse which all three attacks hit five more Daimons.

Manny grabbed hold of three Daimons and crushed them, before he threw them into the air which they disappeared before they could even fall into the ocean, while he grumbled, "How many of these things are there!?" in irritation.

Ellie found a fallen part of long small piller, and had an idea. She picked it up and, remembering how Manny would throw them, threw it at seven Daimon who all got hit and were crushed by the piller, and she sighed in relief.

Crash and Eddie were running away from two Daimon towards the edge of a cliff. Then, tricking the Daimons, they rushed to the side, causing the Daimons to wobble and then, with Donkey and Sid who accidently pushed them, the two Daimons fell off and into the water. The four of them cheered, before they found more Daimons approaching them and they run off, screaming.

Iago and Abu both hopped onto a few Daimons while avoiding them. Carpet flew out of the way as two Daimons tried to attack him by the sides, only to crash into each other, and then he flew underneath them, and flipped them to the ground.

Max pushed a statue from the wall he managed to climb up on and caused the statue to fall on top of three Daimons, crushing them.

Genie turned into a clown and juggled five Daimons in high-speed before throwing them into the air and then used a club-stick to bash them away into the sky where they disappeared.

Diego leaped at a Daimon and punched down-ward on the head, knocking it out, before he clawed another one with his claws. Puss was sword-fighting one before stabbing it in the head, leaping away and began fighting another one.

Sakura, with her gymmastics skills, leaped over more Daimons and fought and defeated them with the Sword-Card, then transformed it back into her Star Staff and then used the Erase Card to erase the Daimons. Kero had transformed into his true form and fought in a similiar fashion as Diego. Madision had her Ludicolo use Razor-Leaf at several other Daimons.

Sailor Mars burned five Daimons with her Fire Ignight ability, while Sailor Mercury froze four more with her Ice Bubbles ability. Donald used his Thunder Spell to electricute three more, while Goofy, while not being one to fight, used his Shield to bash one each with each swing.

Axel slashed and bashed several Daimons with his Chakrams, before drawing his arms back and then double-flinged them like frisbees, which the sharp blades of his weapons destroyed several more Daimons, before they returned to him, and he expertly caught them by the hilts in the middle.

It wasn't long before he, Ash and Pikachu ended up teaming up, surrounded by more Daimons, and Axel and Ash stood back to back, weapons in hand. Deja vu hit Ash as he had a flash-back of the last time he stood back to back with Axel, in the time of trying to reach the Organization's stronghold three weeks ago.

* * *

Flash-Back: During the events of "Sailor Moon's Johto League Journey-Season 12", the last ten episodes...

 _The Sailor Team and Team Rocket were surrounded and trapped by lots of Dusks who were obviously sent to kill them. Sid, Donkey, Crash, Eddie and Team Rocket were shivering in fear, and Sid screamed when one got up close and he pushed it away._

 _"Shoo! Shoo!" Sid cried out._

 _"There's too many of them!" Donkey screamed._

 _"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Jessie wailed._

 _"It's hopeless!" James screamed, and Meowth began to cry._

 _"It's no use!" Sora cried out._

 _"Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you!" a familiar voice yelled out, and when the group turned to see, to their shock, it was Axel who leaped into action and even slashed two Nobodies away. He even seemed injured and exhausted. What was going on?_

 _"Axel!?" Sailor Moon asked, shocked._

 _"Get goin'!" Axel ordered._

 _"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked._

 _"Don't ask!" Axel shouted, "Just do it!" before he was suddenly caught off-guard and buried by Nobodies who tried to kill him. Ash and Pikachu, both seeing that the redheaded Nobody, even without a heart, now is seeking atonement, and both quickly rush over to save his life. Ash used his Keyblade to slash at some of the Nobodies while Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to destroy the rest, freeing Axel, who, earlier while trying to rescue Kairi himself, was severly wounded by Saix._

 _"Are you okay?" Ash asked._

 _"Pika?" Pikachu added, worriedly._

 _Axel, panting and feeling weak, only managed to kneel on his knees and hands, before he looked right into Ash's eyes, and he told the young eleven year old, "I kidnapped Kairi, but she got away from me! After that, Saix caught her! Saix-A member of the Organization! Got it memorized?"_

 _Before anyone could say anything, a Dusk tries to attack Ash from behind, but Pikachu senses this and quickly turns and destroys it with an Iron Tail attack, to which caught Ash's attention, and he stood up, yelling at the Dusks, "Leave us alone!"_

 _With that, the Sailor Team, now with the aid of Axel who was battling with Ash and Pikachu by his side, fought long and hard against the horde of Nobodies, but they seemed to keep on coming and it was getting frustrating as they were getting nowhere._

 _Eventually, Ash and Axel were trapped, both standing back to back, weapons in hand, and Axel was getting even weaker, and Ash was panting._

 _"Whew..." Axel sighed, "I think I liked it better when they were on my side."_

 _"Feeling a little regret?" Ash asked as he side-glanced at the tall Nobody and joked with a hint of teasing sarcasm._

 _Axel smirked as he turned to side-glance at the boy behind him, answering as he got the joke, "Nah. I can handle these punks. Watch this!" before he jumped towards the several Dusks, and summoning as much fire as he could, he yells out as he preforms a huge cyclone of fire, eliminating the enemies. When the fire died out, Ash and the rest of team all gazed on awe, as there wasn't a single nobody left._

* * *

Ash shook his head, not wanting to experience that moment again, but he had a feeling that it was happening already.

Axel sighed, admitting, "I think I liked fighting better if it were just Heartless."

"Exhausted, are we?" Ash asked, once again teasing.

Smirking, Axel replied, "Nah. I can handle these punks. Watch this!" and once again the two fought against the Daimons, with Pikachu using Volt-Tackle.

* * *

"Super-Moon-Tiara-Magic!" Sailor Moon chanted as she took hold of her Tiara which glowed in light and she threw it like a frisbee at the Daimons which are all instantly destroyed by the slice in the middle.

"Jupiter-Thunder-Clap-Zap!" Sailor Jupiter threw a sphere of eletricity at three Daimons which are completely destroyed by her attack.

Sailor Venus summoned one of her powerful attacks, chanting, "Venus-Love-And-Beauty-Shock!" as the heart of light shot out and hits five Daimons in one hit.

Mickey did a triple-air-cartwheels while hitting four Daimons as he went. He then leaped into the air and chanted, "Light!" and a ball of light shot out of his Keyblade and he threw it right at the enemies which all disappeared due to his attack.

Sailor Dark Moon and Aladdin both clashed with Sa'luk who tried to hit them with his claw-weapon, but both blocked with the scepter and sword, and two against one wasn't fair, really, Sa'luk noted. These two were getting better since the last time.

Miror.B, Folly and Trudly had their Pokemon against Sailor Moon's Bayleaf and Sailor Jupiter's Onix, but the latter two's Pokemon defeated the trio's Pokemon almost easily, even if they got injured as well. Just as the trio, now seeing that they were about to lose, were trying to tip-toe away.

Sailor Moon, seeing this, yelled out to the clumsy bad guys, "No you don't!" before taking out another Pokeball and threw it in the air, calling out, "Cynderquil, use Flame-Thrower!"

In a flash, her Cynderquil appeared, and it used Flame-Thrower underneath Miror.B, Folly and Trudly who tried to avoid it, but the flames made a puddle of fire, which all three of them hysterically hopped and danced comically all over the place crying out in the heat, unable to escape the fire.

Dark Moon and Aladdin then double-kick Sa'luk in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards a bit. What he didn't even notice was Sailor Moon come up behind him and she jumped high in the air and preformed an air-kick on the side of his face, hitting him hard and causing him to fall to the ground again.

As he stood up, Sa'luk growled dangerously, "This is not the end, you brats. Prepare to die!"

Sailor Moon, Dark Moon and Aladdin, along with Mickey, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus who had defeated the Daimons around them, stood in defense to continue fighting Sa'luk, but then they paused as they noticed something behind Sa'luk.

"What are you waiting for?" Sa'luk snapped, but then he noticed the light in the sky fading, and, in shock, turned around and to his horror, the sun had almost completely set. He then felt the same tingling feeling he felt a year ago, and looked at his hand. To his pure horror, his hand was turning into pure gold, and it was spreading up to his arm.

He was too late. The curse was taking effect again. He failed. "No! NO! No! NO! NOOOOOO!" Sa'luk screamed, as he once again turned into a pure gold statue once more. Sailor Moon and the others, having witnessed this, were all horrified and turned away, unable to look anymore. The staue of Sa'luk, out of balance, fell backwards once more, only this time, into the ocean and sank beneath the sea. He was finished for good.

Because of Sa'luk's defeat, the Daimons all disappeared. Sailor Moon and the others quickly then untied Cassim and then, after Miror.B, Folly and Trudly were too exhausted to run due to dancing on fire, were tied up. The rest of the Sailor Team then rejoined them, stating how the Daimons just disappeared.

"You came to rescue me?" Cassim asked, stunned.

"What else would I have done?" Aladdin asked, smiling, "But I couldn't have done it without my friends." gazing at the Sailor Team, Sailor Dark Moon, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Team Pokepals, Mickey, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy and Loran. Axel smirked, shrugging.

"Hey, it was nothing." Sailor Moon replied, waving it off. "That's what friends are for."

Just then, she and everyone else heard clapping and looked up to see Luxiera on a piller, clapping mockingly, as he said, "Bravo, very impressive. I should've known I'd waste my time relying on Sa'luk to finish you and your friends off, Sailor Moon."

The group, realising who this man is, all glared at him, getting into fighting stances again, as Mickey proclaimed, "You must be Luxiera!"

"Oh, so you know my name, Mickey Mouse. Oh I apologise, I meant to say little King Mickey. But no matter, my Queen wants you all elimated." Luxiera replied.

"Queen?" The Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey and Loran asked in disbelief.

The man in silver armor chuckled, "Yes, the true ruler of all of Existance, Space and Time. That is the true future." before gazing down at Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran directly, adding, "It appears you are all short on the five that saved the world before, because I do not see Squall Leonhart or Cloud Strife today, Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran."

"What does Cloud have to do with this!?" Sora yelled.

"And who is Squall?" Sakura added.

Sailor Moon then added, "Ultimecia will never rule the Realm of Light! Who is Squall and what does it have to do with Cloud!?"

The Knight of Ultimecia laughed deeply, shaking his head as if he found this sad. "Poor child. You should know by now who Squall is and why Cloud is invovled." before he began to disappear into a corridor of darkness, walking backwards into it as he said the last time, "We shall meet again, and next time, you won't be so lucky, not in the other universe. There is where we shall meet."

With that, he was gone, and the group were left alone, troubled by his words. Sailor Moon the most, as she thought about Cloud and wondered who this Squall was. Just then, she felt a powerful jolt in her head hit hard, as if a single electric line zapped her mind. Sailor Moon held her head as she leaned foward, groaning, and as she closed her eyes, she was hit with images.

* * *

 _A slightly younger Sailor Moon, during her time against her battles against the Black Moon, and Mickey in red shorts and yellow shoes found two young men, one resembling a younger verison of Leon, and surprisingly, a slightly older version of Seifer with out a hat, were lying on the ground, unconscious. The two rushed over to the two men, worried._

 _"This is awful!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, gently holding the Leon-look-alike gently by the shoulders and head._

 _Mickey looked at the two men worried, asking in shock, "What in the haystack happened to them!?"_

 _Sailor Moon then looked worried, and asked, "You don't think, that those guys with the helmets did this to the two to them?" noticing small traces of blood on the ground, and blood still slightly seeping from scars on the two young men's faces._

 _"Welp, I'm not sure, but we better hurry and get these fellas to a hospital or somewhere they can rest!" Mickey replied._

* * *

Sailor Moon then sees another image.

* * *

 _In blind anger, Sailor Moon runs through a town-like slums underneath a large plate, accidently shoving a slightly younger Cloud in a uniform similiar to what he wore when they first met, with an unbanadged Buster Sword, and he watched run off._

* * *

When these images faded, and Sailor Moon's vision returned to normal, the pain in her head began to fade. When she blinked and opened her eyes, she didn't even realise she somehow ended up falling onto her knees, and all of her friends had gathered around her, worriedly. Dark Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Mini Moon and Future-Mini Moon were closer to her, more worried than the others.

"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Dark Moon asked, gravely.

"Are you alright?" Tuxedo Mask added.

Seeing the worried expressions on their faces, Sailor Moon shook her head to rid the dizziness, and replied, "I...don't know." unable to fully answer. She had no idea what she just witnessed but, those images...they felt so familiar. But why? And when did those events happen. She then recalled what the Oracle told her, and began to think that those images where her memories, but, it didn't make sense.

"Hey, Axel. Where're you goin'?" Donkey asked as he noticed something. Everyone else looked up just in time to see Axel disappear into a corridor of darkness.

"Axel, wait!" Ash called out, standing up and tried to enter the corridor, but he was too late as it closed, and Axel disappeared.

Sora blinked, in confusion, asking, "Where did Axel go?" feeling a bit worried.

"This is really weird." Future-Piplup thought, "What is he up to?"

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Chimchar thought, worriedly.

Loran blinked, concerned. "Man, this keeps getting more and more crazy."

"Gawrsh, maybe Axel knows somethin' we don't." Goofy shrugged.

"Or maybe he's up to somethin'." Donald thought supiciously.

Just then, the entire platform rumbled and there was a loud shriek, causing everyone to almost lose their balance. Dark Moon, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Aladdin, Cassim, Iago and Abu's eyes all widened in realization.

"Oh great! The turtle's gonna dive back into the water!" Jake exclaimed.

"What!?" Everyone else exclaimed in shock.

"We gotta get outta here!" Savanna added.

"Hurry!" Simon said.

"Genie!" Aladdin cried out.

Genie saluted and with his magic, teleported himself and everyone else magically away from the Vanishing Isle, and the next thing everyone knew, they found themselves at the entrance of Agrabah back in the Orre Region. They all sighed in relief.

"At least we don't have to worry about Sa'luk ever again, or else I'll scream." Iago sighed.

"Iago..." Sailor Dark Moon sighed in exasperation.

"Well, at least Earth is safe for now." Fiona shrugged, and the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

A bit later, after placing Miror.B, Folly and Trudly back into jail in Privite City, and after retrieving Cassim's horse, Cassim climbs on, while Iago once again rests on the man's shoulder, the parrot relieved that the danger was over and that he can journey with Cassim again. Though he will still miss his friends.

"I owe you kids my life." Cassim said to the group who all smiled in return.

"Just like old times, Cassim." Dark Moon shrugged.

Cassim then turned to Sailor Moon and added, "And Sailor Moon, about that man earlier. Don't pay any attention to him. Remember that."

Despite her worries, Sailor Moon nodded and replied, "Thanks, Mr, Cassim. I'll keep that in mind."

"Stay out of trouble." Ash cautioned.

"Like you can talk." Misty teased.

"Hey!" Ash pouted.

Cassim nods, before he and Iago ride off into the desert, waving goodbye to everyone who did the same. Just then, Abu was holding a jewel of some sorts and, with Aladdin noticing, tried to run off, much to his friend's annoyance.

"Abu!" Aladdin scolded, causing everyone else to notice.

"Quick, catch him!" Ash shouted as he, Dark Moon, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Max, Brock, Sora, Donald, and Goofy all jump over Abu who skid to a stop and all of them crashed onto the poor monkey in an awkard pile. The rest of the group cringed at the sight, a little annoyed. The red jewel then rolled out of Abu's paw while the said monkey tried to squirm is way out, screeching as he went.

Dawn, not surprised, sighed and muttered, "I think he stole that from the Vanishing Isle somewhere."

Once the others got up, Donald snatched the jewel from the monkey, scolding, "Abu!" but when he gazed at the jewel, he was amazed, and greediness formed inside him, but at the same time, was mentally fighting with himself about it.

Goofy, seeing this on his friend, shrugged with a knowing smile, "I guess some things are just hard to resist."

"You got that right." Sailor Moon agreed.

Hearing this made Donald shake it off, and then he grumbled, "Aw, who needs it?" and threw it away while holding his hand behind his back. But what everyone else didn't realise that he was actually holding it behind his back, while they looked to see where it went. Unfortunately, Abu saw this and screeched out.

Realising he's been caught, Donald stumbled, "Oh... I guess it got stuck!" as everyone else noticed.

"Donald!" Mickey scolded in disappointment, walking over to his magican, holding out a hand for the jewel, ordering, "Hand it over."

Feeling a little guilty and knowing Mickey's disappointing approval, Donald gave the jewel to the King who then threw it into far the desert for real, where it disappeared completely. Everyone else held small smiles with sweatdrops.

Loran, in confusion, looked at Grovyle and admitted, "Strange friendships you guys have."

"You get used to it after a while." Grovyle chuckled.

"Yeah, who says friendships have to be normal anyway?" Future-Piplup agreed.

"Certainly not this one, that's for sure." Dusknoir said.

Sailor Dark Moon then turned to her sister and asked, "What're you guys gonna do now?"

Knowing that their adventure wasn't over yet, Sailor Moon replied with a sad smile, "Well, it was great to see you again, but I think it's time for us to go."

"Will you be back?"

The blond-haired Moon Princess smiled warmly and said with a nod, "You bet! I promise." and smiled wider when her sister winked back with a smile.

After saying goodbye to the Dark Moon team, Sailor Moon and her group teleported back into the Gummi-Ship and made their way back to the universe of Kingdom Hearts to continue their journey to figure out a way how to stop Ultimecia.

* * *

However, everyone was unaware that Axel was hiding near the wall, watching the group and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "Sailor Moon's starting to get the picture, but at the same time, doesn't understand yet. This is gonna be more complicated." He said to himself.

He then groaned, "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" as he teleports away and disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N: Earth is saved, and the adventure continues. What will our Sailor Team heroes encounter next? What is Axel up to? Let's find out in the future chapters.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think so far, fellow readers, and I'll see you again as soon as possible.**


	11. Chapter 10: Confusion and worries

**A/N: I might be having a bit of trouble here, and I might need a little help and advice. Should I change the catagory from SM/KH crossover to an SM/Xovers? Please let me know after reading this chapter.**

 **I only own Future-Mini Moon, Simon, Jake, and Savanna. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". Sailor Dark Moon belongs to KousuStudios who have created the fanfic sixth season of Sailor Moon. The rest belong to Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox.**

* * *

Chapter ten: Confusion and worries.

Back in Radiant Garden, the poplulation of the enemies, including the Heartless and Nobodies were starting to get out of control again, and the Restoration Commitee knew that until the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Team Pokepals and Loran figure out the problem and defeat Ultimecia, things were gonna be very busy. Cloud wasn't back yet, and Tifa was getting very worried to the point that she might end up going out to look for him again.

Aerith seems to be out of sorts lately as well, but she refused to say anything due to the fact she didn't want anyone to worry about her, but Leon and the others were worried anyway. Especially Yuffie, who saw Aerith as her older sister. Then again, Leon was the only one who wasn't feeling out of sorts, but he was worried none the less. Ever since Darkrai was seen, none of them were feeling right.

It didn't help when Tifa mentioned about what Sephiroth had done a couple of years back. Which was why Leon set out on his own to the dark depths in the wasteland to look for clues, considering how he had a feeling Cloud had recongised Sephiroth during the Heartless invasion.

As he approached the cliff which loomed over the ruins of Maleficent's castle, Leon, cautioned and on alert, gazed around carefully in case there was an ambush. But at the edge of the cliff, he blinked in confusion and surprise, as he noticed...an unfamiliar yet familiar girl in a blue and black outfit and long raven hair, and black boots.

Sensing someone behind her, Rinoa, who had arrived her earlier, turned around, and gasped softly as her eyes met Leon's.

"Who're you?" Leon asked. For some reason, this girl, she seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't understand how or why.

Rinoa didn't answer. Instead, she muttered, "Squall..." much to his shock. How did she know Leon's original name, the one he discarded ten years ago? Without saying anything else, she then frowned in sadness, and then created a corridor of light and vanished into it.

"Wait!" Leon cried out, giving chase, but he was too late, as the girl and the corridor both vanished, and he stopped just at the edge of the cliff. Who was she? Why did she run away from him like that? It didn't make sense.

Just then, sensing something behind him, Leon quickly turned just in time to see Sephiroth materlize from a portal, as the latter spoke, "I take things are getting a little more interesting. Sensing the enemy just as they arrive. You have been well trained."

Leon's brows furrowed. The silver hair. The long sword. The single black wing. "And I take that you're Sephiroth." The gunblademan muttered.

"So you heard of me." Sephiroth smirked.

"I heard that you've been haunting Cloud." Leon replied, gunblade at ready. "Not to mention that you've been trying to force him into giving in to the darkness."

"Which is what will happen eventually." said Sephiroth, "But right now, he isn't the only one on the casualty list."

Leon didn't like this one bit. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

The cruel smirk grew a bit wider on Sephiroth, as he muttered, "It's not my place to say. However, there are other two who are more connected to Cloud, one of them I happen to know was thought to have died. Memories are common to be forgotten, and when those memories are remembered, only darkness awaits for them."

"I'm sick and tired of hearing you go on about darkness!" a new voice joined them from behind Sephiroth, causing both him and Leon to look at the entrance. To Sephiroth's amusement and Leon's shock, Tifa was standing there, cunning and only having a slightest amount of fear in her eyes, but more than anything, she was angry.

"It's always you trying to convince Cloud to give into it." Tifa continued.

"Always convincing yourself that Cloud is your friend." Sephiroth mentally sighed, as if it was the more pathetic thing he's ever heard. "He is just a puppet."

"No! That's enough!" Tifa said, getting into a fighting position.

"Tifa, don't!" Leon warned, knowing what the young martial artist had in mind.

"The darkness will be there, Sephiroth-but in a place you can't reach, because light is there too in Cloud's heart." Tifa continued.

Sephiroth smirked, "Is that right? Let's see what this light of yours can do."

He then brings his sword down, but she dodges and moves forward to punch him. She misses and catches her footing on his other side, but she soon delivers two punches and two kicks, but all are dodged by Sephiroth. He knocks her backwards. Tifa slides along the rocky ground. Sephiroth strikes at her with his masamune four times, but she dodges each one.

Tifa jumps out of the way just as Sephiroth attempts to stab her, while he dodges her next attempt to punch him. Just then Sephiroth flies at her, but Leon, unable to witness this any longer, jumps in and blocks Sephiroth's sword with his gunblade, but despite the two quickly clashing weapons, Sephiroth then quickly flew up in the air, and summoned a spell which the sky opened up a portal and small meteorites are flown towards them.

Leon and Tifa both tried to dodge out of the way, but both were too late to notice that Sephiroth disappeared and reappeared behind them, and he smirked cruely as he slashed at them with his masamune, catching them off guard. Slashed on their backs, with traces of blood seeping out, but the wounds not too deep, Leon and Tifa were both then harshly knocked forward, and both landed painfully on the ground, both quickly out of breath and energy. Leon's gunblade was flown off and skid towards the entrance back to the Great Maw. Both tried to get up, but were too weak.

"As I said." Sephiorth spoke, evilly. "It appears only Cloud can stop me. But even then, not even he can do it, because his darkness will always call me." and with that, he disappeared.

As Leon and Tifa were now losing consciousness, Tifa could only think of one name as her world turns black. ' _...Cloud._ '

* * *

 _Sailor Moon was dreaming again. She was certain of that. This time, though, it was as though she was living it, because it felt like she was in a different point of view. Sailor Moon could see she was standing outside a building that looked beautiful, like a boarding school._

 _'_ Where am I? _' Sailor Moon thought to herself, but for some reason, she couldn't voice it._

 _"Whoa! This place is beautiful! It's like a garden boarding school." She found herself saying, but at the same time, she wasn't even saying it. Sailor Moon recongised her own voice, but it was as if there was another spirit speaking, without her realising there was someone else in the mind. It was almost as if it was...a flash-back of some sorts._

 _"This is Balamb Garden, the Academy for students who wish to become members of the SeeD." a voice spoke. When Sailor Moon turned to look, she saw a man, in a black suit and tie, hair clean and tied up in a ponytail, and he looked...his features looked similiar to Yuffie's, and boy was he very handsome._

 _"SeeD?" Sailor Moon asked, but at the same time, her real subconsicousness was thinking along the same lines._

 _"You'll know soon enough, young lady." the man replied._

 _"Thanks for helping us out, Sir." Mickey's voice spoke, and the king sounded like he was standing next to Sailor Moon._

 _'_ Your Majesty? _' Sailor Moon thought about King Mickey._

 _Just then, everything started to go black, and Sailor Moon tried to cry out, '_ Hey, wait minute! _' but soon, everything turned into darkness in her vision._

 _Next, she found herself in the same position as before, except this time, Sailor Moon found herself with the king who was wearing red shorts, yellow shoes and white gloves like he always did. With them, was the younger version of Leon, a young woman with a clip-board, and surprisingly, Loran, but he looked a bit more serious than in reality._

 _"Now that all of you are here, I have a few things to explain before we head off." said the Woman to the four of the others, "GF gives us strength. The stronger the GF, the stronger we become. ...So, here's a brief explanation of junctioning a GF. In Shinra, everyone calls them 'Summons.'"_

 _'_ This is getting way too confusing. _' Sailor Moon thought, and to her irritation, everything went black once more..._

* * *

Feeling herself waking up, Sailor Moon, who had taken a nap after the adventure in Agrabah back on Earth, blinked her eyes open, but the first thing she noticed, was a familiar sloth smiling goofily at her.

"Rise and shine, Serena." Sid said.

Having not expecting this, Sailor Moon screamed in fright and jumped up, causing Sid to back away, screaming as he then stumbled backwards and fell on his butt, while Sailor Moon stood up and exclaimed, "SID!"

"What?" Sid shrugged, cluless as usual.

"Good grief, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sailor Moon cried out. "I was trying to figure out the new memory that had Tseng and Quistis!" blurting out without even realising it, and when she did, she blinked in confusion again, muttering to herself, "Wait a minute. Tseng and Quistis? How did I think up those names? And why did I say memory and not dream?"

Sid stood up, realising that his friend was having those deja vus in her sleep again and he suggested, "Um, maybe you should worry about that later, because I came to wake you up, since we arrived at one of the worlds we know and that Raye had sensed that trouble is there."

"What? Already?" Sailor Moon asked, puzzled. "That was fast."

Just then, Donkey arrives in the resting room which Sailor Moon was resting in the gummiship, as he cried out worriedly, "Is everything okay? Me and the others heard a scream and an exclaimation!"

"Donkey, it was just Sid startling Serena." Sakura said as she walked in as well, before asking, "Though I couldn't help but overheard you yell at Sid earlier. Who are this Tseng person and this Quistis?" causing Sailor Moon to flinch, then sigh.

"I don't know." Sailor Moon replied, "I had another one of those weird dreams and there was this business looking kind of guy with me and the King, and then the dream just switched to the two of us with the person that looks like Leon in his teenage years and Loran who looked a bit more serious in the dream for some reason."

Sakura softly gasped at this, and she then said, "That was what Mickey and Loran both just said a few minutes ago before Sid woke you up."

"What!?" Sailor Moon cried out, shocked.

* * *

When Sailor Moon and the others joined up with the rest of the group and when she mentioned her dream, Mickey and Loran were surprised that she had the same dream as they just did.

"That was Balamb Garden, wasn't it, your majesty?" Sailor Moon asked, a bit worriedly.

"It was, but I'm not sure what's causing you, Loran and I to have the same dreams." Mickey replied, "But it was as if I was actually there."

"I had the same sense of that feeling too." Sailor Moon added with a nod, "It felt familiar and weird..."

Even Loran looked spooked, as he couldn't help but mutter, "If I was that serious, then that kinda freaks me out a little."

"Oh come on." Shrek sighed, "Now how could the three of you have had the same dream? Besides, this is getting to sound like a nightmare."

"It could be a nightmare." Grovyle cautioned, causing the others to look at him as he continued, "But then, could Darkrai really be following us just to get to Sailor Moon, Loran and the king?" gazing at Sailor Moon, Loran and Mickey who blinked, then looked at each other.

"That doesn't make any sense." Future-Mini Moon pointed out, "Didn't Master Yen Sid say something about Sailor Moon and Mickey being connected to those three from the future who time-travelled into the past of 8,000 years ago?"

"Yeah, and then there's a threat that was reborn too." Sailor Mini Moon agreed.

"I'm not sure if I'm right, but," Sora began, gazing at Sailor Moon and asked, "Didn't you say that Axel and Jack Sparrow remind you of this other person?"

Sailor Moon blinked, then nodded, "Yeah, but I can't figure out how that's possible either. Though seeing Axel again back on Earth kinda triggered it a little, and..." she closed her eyes as she continued while trying to think, "I can see someone who looks and kinda acts just like him with a hint of Jack's personality in him, bright, red messy hair...messy clothing...a electrical stick or whatever...and uh..."

She then shrugged as she opened her eyes and added with a guess and a sweatdrop, "Goggles, maybe?"

"You seemed to know Sephiroth too, because I remember you exclaimed his name the moment we first met him." Fiona recalled, thinking back of the encounter with Sephiroth in Radiant Garden during the Heartless invasion.

"Sort of." Sailor Moon muttered, "I just don't get it, and I know it wasn't the Dimensional Scream, and it couldn't have been from the Book Realm either."

"Serena, maybe you're seeing memories of someone else." Tuxedo Mask suggested, "Like how the king was seeing memories of his late great uncle." referring to when Mickey had told him his adventures to save Retro-Mickey from Zorg.

Mickey frowned and thought about this, "Maybe...but I don't think that's the case this time."

"Huh? Retro-Mickey? Zorg? What's that about?" Loran asked, puzzled.

"It's a long story, but it happened before the king could wield the Keyblade a long time ago." Goofy told him.

"My favorite part in that story is climbing up the Beanstalk!" Crash said randomly.

"Yeah, and my favorite is the king going after this Phantom Blot guy." Eddie added, and he and his brother laughed, confusing Loran and annoying the rest of the group, including their sister who rolled her eyes.

When Loran looked at Ellie quizzily, the female mammoth shrugged, a little sheepishly, "Well, what can I say? I've known them for pretty much since I was a baby. They make my life a little adventure."

"And like any sister would to brothers, she gave them a good scolding and smacks too." Sailor Moon chuckled nervously at the memory of when she and the others were briefly convinced Crash was accidently killed, when he was just unconscious.

"How did that go again?" Future-Piplup asked.

"You don't want to know." Manny groaned.

"I never heard that part of the story." Donald admitted, "How did that happen?"

"Well, this was back in the Ice Age from what Sailor Moon and the others told me and Piplup." Chimchar replied.

"I didn't hear about that either." Riku admitted.

Puss sighed, along with Donkey, Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Moon and Sakura, and he said, "That too is a long story, amigo. Let's just say, in the Ice Age, everyone was escaping a flood that nearly drowned us."

"And gysers that if you take the wrong step, you get blown to bits." Donkey cringed at the memory. Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Loran and Team Pokepals all paled at this thought, and they were certain they turned white milk pale when Donkey added, "Not to mention that it fried a Dodo into a roast chicken."

"How did you guys manage to get through it?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Running all over the place to reach the other side while avoiding it." Sailor Moon scaredly replied.

"That kinda happened to us too, and that was really scary." Dawn admitted.

Pikachu and Piplup both nodded in agreement.

"So anyway, even if Balamb Garden isn't real, what's it like?" Sailor Venus couldn't help but ask, getting the others back to the main point.

"Well, from what I've seen, it's very beautiful, like a garden boarding school, except it was more relaxing." Sailor Moon answered, "It's hard to discribe it, but, it looked like a fun place to explore."

"Coming from someone who despite being the leader of our team and saving the universe lots of times, always seems to fail in classes and exams." Sailor Mars couldn't help but tease, much to her friends annoyance.

"Oh not this again!" Sailor Moon grumbled, marching over to Raye and once again the two went into a quick bickering and raspberry contest.

While the rest of the team sighed in exasperation, Loran, while confused and dumbfounded at this, couldn't help but mutter, "Even though this is very scary to me, I can't help but feel like I've seen something like this before."

At this comment, Max shrugged and suggested, "Maybe you've met Pokemon who had the similiar arguments."

Little did the group know, Ash hasn't said a single word or even knowlage what was going on. Instead, he was seated by the window in his seat, staring down at the Ice Cream stick, thinking back on Axel's departure and couldn't help but think back of when the Nobody sacrificed himself and seemly had died.

* * *

Flash-Back:

 _"Well...uh..." Shrek began awkwardly, not knowing how to thank someone who doesn't even exist. "That was quite impressive."_

 _"Oh no." Manny suddenly spoke up, as he gazed at a sight ahead of everyone, feeling sadness rise inside his chest._

 _Ash, Pikachu, Sora and Sailor Moon, following Manny's gaze, gasp, then immediately rushed over to Axel, who, briefly covered in flames, began to slowly disappear, as particles of darkness rised from his body. He just used all of his strength and sacrificed himself. Now he was paying the price of using all of his power which sucked away his life._

 _As three of the Keyblade wielders knelt by the dying Axel's side, Ash spoke in a growing form of sadness, "You're... fading away?" and to think that he'd been angry at Axel in the past, now Ash felt guilt rise inside him. It was the Darkrai death in the Ameria Region all over again._

 _"Pika...?" Pikachu echoed Ash's sadness._

 _"Well..." Axel began weakly, "...that's what happens when you put your entire being into an attack. You know what I mean?" before correcting himself, "Not that nobodies actually HAVE beings, right?" which surprised the rest of the Sailor Team, though most of them were sad because Axel was dying._

 _"Whoa, he actually admitted that?" Diego asked, dumbfounded, knowing that the other Organization members they encountered tried to tell them that they too had hearts. "That's the biggest understatement of the year." before Sid, annoyed, smacked him on the back of the head. "OW!" the Sabor yelped, glaring at his Sloth friend, asking, "What was that for?"_

 _"Ahem." Sid cleared his throat, while gesturing at the scene in front of them, which Diego looked, and then realised what he was getting to._

 _"Oh right." Diego muttered, feeling a bit guilty and embarrassed. "Sorry."_

 _Axel ignored the comments, then looked at Sora and the others, telling them, "Anyway. I digress. Go, find Kairi." before remembering, "Oh, almost forgot. Sorry for what I did to her." as he apologuised, which was something he hardly did until recently._

 _"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself." Sora suggested, no longer angry at Axel._

 _The redhead looked above him again, smiling in sadness, replying, "Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Heh, haven't got one." and laughed weakly, though the deep pain of sadness continued to rise in his chest as he layed there, almost completely gone._

 _Sailor Moon, sensing a flash that she met Axel before, and also sensing feelings that Nobodies weren't meant to have, asked gently and in sadness, "Axel, what were you trying to do?"_

 _Axel hesitated for a bit, before deciding to reveal the truth. "I wanted to see Roxas." he answered, surprising the three of them, causing Ash to ask, "Roxas?"_

 _"He...was the only one I liked." Axel answered, seeing memories of his time with Roxas, the good happy times, and felt like he wanted to cry, as he continued, "He made me feel...like I had a heart." admitting, "It's kinda...funny."_

 _Turning to face Sailor Moon, Ash and Sora again, he smiled, feeling tears in his eyes, he also admitted, "You guys make me feel...the same." briefly blinking and actually set loose those tears, which was another surprise to Sailor Moon and her friends. Knowing that time was running out, Axel concluded, "Kairi's in the Castle Dungeon...Now go." before he weakly held up a trembling hand, and summoned one last corridor of darkness, before he fell limp, his eyes closed and he moved no more._

 _As Sora whispered Axel's name, he, Sailor Moon, Ash and Pikachu all become overcome in sadness as Axel's lifeless body fades away into nothing._

* * *

' _But then...how did Axel and Darkrai come back in the first place?_ ' Ash thought once the memory ended. The young Pokemon Master was confused. Back then, Axel's death...it was real and for some reason, he felt the redhead's sadness, but maybe it was the guilt of not being able to apologuise.

"Hey, Ash?" Casey spoke up, noticing Ash's lack of speech, causing him to snap out of his thoughts as she continued, "What's up?"

"Uh, nothin'." Ash replied, pocketing the ice cream stick again. "Just thinking. What we're you guys talking about?"

"Actually, we'll worry about that later." Sailor Jupiter shrugged, not borthered that Ash wasn't paying attention, "Because we're at Beast's Castle."

Hearing this, the group moved up to see a familiar world coming into view, the castle and everything. It seemed like they were about to start the next course of their adventure and mission, even if Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran were still concerned about their shared dreams.

But they decided to worry about that later. However, this time now it was Riku's turn to get worried, and Sakura, noticing the silver-haired teen's concerned and slightly guilty look, knew why her friend lookde like that.

* * *

It took the group ten minutes to gather around and then teleport themselves from the Gummiship onto the courtyard in front of the still dark and gloomy castle, as it was in the middle of the night once more-and a winters night at that. The only one who wasn't familiar with it was Loran who looked like he was about to have goosebumps.

"What's this dark, gloomy place?" The blue-green Grovyle asked, looking around.

"This is Beast's Castle." Donkey answered, before muttering in thought, "I wonder how he, Belle and the others are doing?"

Hearing the word beast just made Loran more nervous, as he trembled, "Uh...a b-beast?"

"Oh come on, Loran." Shrek shrugged, attempting to make Loran feel a bit better, "He was cursed turned into a Beast ages ago, but he's actually a Prince. It's a long story."

"Huh? Cursed?" Riku asked, as this was new information to him and to Mickey who was equally confused.

Sora then explained, "A long time ago, Beast was a prince, but, well, he kinda had a bit of a bad attitude. One day, a old woman came looking for shelter." he then went on to re-tell the story about the Prince turning the old begger away who then turned into a beautiful enchantress who saw no love in the Prince's heart, turning him into the Beast he was today and placed a curse onto the castle, turning anyone who lived there under the curse as well, the rose being part of the spell which the begger had for exchange, and the only way to break it is to learn to love and earn love in return, before the last petal falls, or the curse will be permament.

"Gosh, poor Beast." Mickey thought, feeling sorry for the Beast. "So that's why Belle was here in the first place." remembering the Princess of Heart. He supposed in made sense on why she was chosen to be a Princess of Heart along with Kairi, Alice, Esmerelda, Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora.

"But still," Riku muttered, "I wonder if he'll forgive me for what I did a year ago?"

"I'm sure he'll forgive you, Riku." Sakura assured, "He was fine when he met the rest of us new members of the Sailor Team." with Madision, Kero, Mickey and Sora nodding in agreement.

"But why am I having a feeling that the spell isn't broken yet?" Sailor Mercury couldn't help but ask, "I mean, Beast and Bell should've proclaimed their love by now."

"Maybe they're about to?" Ash shrugged.

"Right, so Beast and everyone else should be back in their human forms again." Sailor Moon added with a nod.

However, it seemed that she's wrong, as just then, the castle doors bursted open, and Sailor Moon and her friends then saw Belle, in her maidens dress, wearing a cloak to keep her warm run out of the castle, climb onto a horse, before riding through the gates, nearly crashing into the others who stumbled out of the way.

Confused and shocked, Sailor Moon cried out to Belle, "Belle? Hey, wait! Belle, where are you going? Hello!?"

Hearing her friend's voice, Belle steered her horse to a stop and looked back, saying in a hurry, "I'm sorry, but I don't have time! I have to find my father!" before telling those to go and the two were off again, disappearing into the forest.

"What's going on?" Sora asked, worriedly.

"She just said she was going to look for her father." Misty said, worriedly.

"Gawrsh, I wonder what happened." Goofy thought.

Sailor Moon, gravely worried for Belle, then looked at the others and told them, "I'm gonna go after her to see what's going on. Besides, they're could be Heartless or anything else attempting to attack her if she goes alone."

"I'll go with you." Mickey decided.

"Me too." Loran nodded in agreement. "Don't ask me why, but I have a bad gut feeling about this."

"Count me in." Dawn added, and Piplup squeaked in agreement.

"Us too!" Crash and Eddie said in unison, despite the skeptical looks on Ellie and Diego.

"I'll go with you. I still need to apologuise to her first before I apologuise to Beast." Riku decided. The others glanced him and realise that he still wants to atone for his actions from a year ago.

"Then the rest of us will talk to Lumiere and the others and see what happened." Fiona concluded, "We'll meet up later."

"Right!" The team all said in unison, and while Sailor Moon, Mickey, Dawn, Piplup, Crash, Eddie, Loran and Riku all raced into the forest to find and protect both Belle and her father, the rest of the group raced into the castle to see what happened and how Beast is doing.

* * *

When Sailor Moon and her small group were deep into the forest, calling out for Belle, their voices echoing through out the night. But then they heard a familiar voice calling out, "Papa?"

"Is that...?" Eddie began.

"Belle?" Crash added.

"It's coming from over there." Mickey pointed to the right. He led his friends to where Belle's voice was coming from, and then when they arrived, they found Belle who quickly got off the horse and rush over to an old short man who is laying face down in the snowbank, unconscious and very pale. The group gasped in horror as they rushed over as well.

Just then, a shadow appeared from the tree, gapping in between the group and Belle and her father, which she noticed and gasped in horror. An eye symbol appeared in the shadow, and Sailor Moon gasped as she recongised it.

"Not the Lemures too!" She groaned, summoning her Keyblade.

"The what?" Loran asked, confused.

"Dawn, Crash, Eddie, Loran, protect Belle and her father. The rest of us will handle this." Sailor Moon told the said group who nodded, and quickly managed to get to Belle and her father, Maurice, while Sailor Moon, Mickey and Riku, who both also summoned their Keyblades, faced off the Lemure who came out of the shadow, and to Sailor Moon's dismay, it was a familiar balloon one that crazily had a crush on Darien two years ago, Puko. Let's just say that Puko's appearence is pretty much scary to the rest of Sailor Moon's friends.

"A Balloon monster?" Crash muttered, incredously and disbelieved.

"That's a new one." Eddie muttered, scaredly.

"Come and play with me! Puko will blow you up like a balloon!" Puko said.

"Heard that one before." Sailor Moon grumbled, "This is like experiencing my worst memories in nightmares." before screaming and jumped out of the way along with Riku and Mickey just as Puko flew and tries to land on top of them, bounching all over the place, and not matter how hard the trio of Keyblade wielders tried to get to her, Puko was too fast for them.

"If only we could burst that thing." Dawn thought, worriedly.

"Piplup..." Piplup muttered.

"I gotta help." Loran thought, but then Crash and Eddie, with a sharp stick, looked cunning and to the blue-green Grovyle's confusion and bewilderment, they were about to approach it.

Sailor Moon, Riku and Mickey were thrown back and Puko lands on top of them, squashing them as they tried to get away, but were all being soffcated.

"Get off our friends, Balloon!" Eddie called out, he and Crash both yelling out battle cries, and before Puko knew it, they actually poked the stick far into her body to the point of making a hole. In shock, she flew off the trio and like any broken balloons, lost air and swiflled all over the place, before landing hard on the ground, in a normal body form.

"Yeah!" Crash cheered, then he and Eddie shared a high-five in victory.

Seeing that the trio looked dazed, Loran, seeing the Lemure recover and attempting to blow herself back into her balloon form, had an idea, and told the others to wait, then he jumped into the air and fired an Energy Ball attack, which hit the Lemure square on, much to her horror.

Sailor Moon, recovering a little thanks to Mickey's cure spell magic, thanked Loran before she rushed forward with a battle cry and with as much strength as she could, slashed at Puko who screamed out, and then disappeared into nothing. After a pause, she sighed in relief, while Mickey and Riku, also recovering, stood up and then regrouped with the others, including Belle and Maurice.

"Thanks, fellas. Gosh, that was a very hard opponent I've ever fought." Mickey thanked Loran, Crash and Eddie who all blushed in slight embarrassment.

"Smart idea to burst that balloon like that." Riku shrugged.

The group chuckled, before Sailor Moon went over to Belle, asking, "Are you okay, Belle?"

"I'm fine, but I need to get my father back home." Belle replied, as she stood up, helping her unconscious father to his feet as he shivered.

"We'll go with you, just in case more monsters appear." Dawn told her friend. "The others are with Beast."

Belle was relieved to hear that, and with the help of her friends, helped her father into a village, and into a house with a watermill. After placing the horse away back into the shed for him to get warm, Belle, Sailor Moon, Dawn, Loran, Mickey, Riku, Piplup, Crash and Eddie helped Maurice inside to recover. However, they group were unaware that there was a snowman, which bursted out into a short man, who was practically frozen for being in the snow for so long.

"Oooh!" The short man, LeFou, shivered, gazing at Belle and Maurice, muttering, "They're back!" before asking himself as he also had noticed Sailor Moon and her friends, "And who were those kids?" before running off into town.

Something seemed off with LeFou.

* * *

 **A/N: So we have arrived at Beast's Castle, and for those who haven't looked up my Sailor Moon Continuum parts one and two, I've made Esmerelda a Princess of Heart in Jasmine's place since Agrabah is in the Orre Region on Earth.**

 **Like I've asked at the top, should I change the catagory into an Sailor Moon Xovers to avoid further confusion? Please review to let me know, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	12. CH 11: Some Nightmares become Reality

**A/N: Not much to say here, so, we can continue.**

 **I only own Future-Mini Moon. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox.**

* * *

Chapter eleven: Some Nightmares become Reality.

Belle's house was rather nice and comfy, despite it being small and some of the weird inventions, but then again, Maurice was an inventor of this world, so it was understandable. Sailor Moon could tolorate since one of her uncles is an inventor as well. The group had rested the old man in bed after taking off his wet clothes and replaced it with warm ones, setting up the fire in the fireplace.

After that, the group and Belle waited. Finally, Maurice stirred, and when he opened his eyes, Belle was there, sitting on the edge of the bed, with the others lingering behind, watching. Well, except for Crash and Eddie who were both checking out some of the smaller inventions. Piplup was looking around curiously as well.

"Belle?" Maurice asked.

"Shh, It's all right, Papa. I'm home." Belle said comfortly, and the daughter and father embraced happily. Sailor Moon, Dawn, King Mickey, Loran and Riku all smiled.

"But the beast. How did you escape?" Maurice then asked, slightly surprised.

Belle shook her head, saying, "I didn't. He let me go so I could help you. Of course, I had help from some friends of mine to find you." turning back gesturing at some of the members of the Sailor Team who nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Maurice. I'm Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon greeted.

"My name's Dawn." Dawn added.

"And I'm Mickey." The small King added.

"My name is Loran, and it's nice to meet both of you." Loran added.

Just then, everyone heard a crash and a couple of screams, and when they turned to look, the Sailor Team, Riku and Loran all groaned as piles of stuff landed on top of Crash, Eddie and Piplup who were on top of each other in an awkward position. Belle giggled, trying to hide her smile. Even Maurice smiled despite the situation.

"And that's my partner, Piplup." Dawn added, going over to help her Pokemon and the two Possums.

"And those two are Crash and Eddie, twin brothers." Sailor Moon added, clearly annoyed with the twins for messing with things they shouldn't have touched.

Everyone then noticed that Riku didn't say anything, and Belle was still a bit surprised to see him, though she had come to know that the young man hadn't meant to do what he did a year ago when he was tricked by Maleficent. Riku tried to avoid her gaze, but Crash and Eddie, who both noticed, rushed up to him and began to push him forward, much to his surprise.

"Riku, c'mon, man! Don't feel so bad." Crash told him.

"Yeah, go and say sorry, already. Isn't that what you wanna do?" Eddie added.

Despite feeling embarrassed, Riku sighed, and hesitatedly approached Belle, stopping halfway, as he lowered his head in guilt, before forcing himself to look at her, and he said as calmly and slowly as possible, "I'm really sorry about what I did a year ago." bowing to her in hopes of forgiveness.

Thankfully, Belle understood and replied, "That's just fine, Riku. I forgive you."

Maurice, who did not know about the knowlage of other worlds, not remembering what happened to this world, nor did he know that his daughter had been to another world last year, and asked, "What happened a year ago?" causing everyone to turn back to him.

"Long story, Papa." Belle shrugged.

Mickey then gazed at the Princess of Heart and said with worry, "Gosh, Belle. Ya' know, you had us worried when you took off like that. I know you wanted to help your father and all,..." with Sailor Moon and the others also looking worried.

The young woman did look a bit guilty as she replied, "I know. I feel really bad for leaving, but I had to save my father before he-" she was cut off when someone came knocking on the door, causing everyone to look at the front door in confusion and wonder.

"Who could that be?" Loran asked, puzzled.

Belle, also confused, walked over to the foor and opened it slightly. She wa greeted by an elderly but very sinister and calm man. Instantly, she felt something wrong with this man, but she kept calm, as she inquired politely, "May I help you?" unaware that this man is Monsieur D'Arque, head of the Asylum prison.

"I've come to collect your father." Said D'Arque.

"My father?" Belle asked, shocked, as Sailor Moon and the others lingered behind her, wondering what's going on.

The man outside then smiled cruely and evilly, as he continued to Belle, "Don't worry, mademoiselle. We'll take good take of him." moving aside to show her a prison carriage with a muscled man, LeFou, some angry villagers, and to Belle's and the Sailor Team's shock and horror, Heartless and Lemures, which Sailor Moon recongised as the monster Lemures she and the Sailor Scouts fought two years ago back on Earth.

Sailor Moon sweatdropped scaredly as she gazed at the crowd, muttering, "Not only we have a major problem with Heartless and Dead Moon Circus guys, but we've got an angry mob too."

"My father's not crazy." Belle protested to D'Arque, realising what's going on.

Unfortunately, LeFou emerged from the crowd, saying in anger, "He was raving like a lunatic!" saying to the villagers, "We all heard him, didn't we?" and the crowd responded with furious, "Yeah!"

"No! I won't let you!" Belle cried out, as her friends came out, except for Piplup, Crash and Eddie who all only lingered from the doorway nervously.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked, confused on what was happening.

Riku then looked at Belle, asking, "Belle, what's this about?"

Noticing Sailor Moon, Dawn, Riku, Mickey and Loran, D'Arque then gazed at the five of them, skeptically, asking, "And who might you children be?"

"We're friends of Belle." Dawn replied, instantly sensing that this man and the mob are not good news. Unfortunately, Maurice then came out, asking what was going on. This was what the mob wanted and had planned. Belle and her friends instantly stood protectively around him.

"Maurice!" LeFou said, snickering, almost as if he was being cheerful to see the old man again, as he continued, "Tell us again, old man - just how big _was_ the beast?"

"Beast!?" Sailor Moon, Dawn, Riku, Mickey, Crash and Eddie all exclaimed in shock, while Loran exclaimed in confusion and shock, "What!?" and Piplup squeaked in shock, "Piplup!?" none of them were able to believe this as they all realised what actually happened; since they knew Beast's history, and Sailor Moon did remember the old story back on Earth before she realised that the fairytales she and many children grew up reading were all real in this universe and in the Fairytale world, it didn't take a fool to realise that no one believed Maurice. That was way he nearly died in the snow; he tried to rescue his daugther, unaware that things had changed.

Maurice, struggling with the memories of his own encounter, stuttered, "Well, he was...that is...he was...enourmous. I'd say at least eight...no, more like ten feet." only for LeFou and the mob to all burst into hysterical laughter, enraging Belle, Sailor Moon and the others.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that!" LeFou laughed.

Sailor Moon finally had enough, as she yelled out, "That's not true!" waiting as the crowd turned to gaze at her, as she continued, "We know the Beast! He helped us out in many adventures!"

"Yeah, you guys should be ashamed with yourselves!" Dawn added, standing next to her friend and leader.

"What do you kids know?" LeFou asked, shooing them away though they didn't move, "Making up some imagination. Go home!" as a couple of men moved in to group Maurice, but Sailor Moon, Riku, Dawn, Mickey and Loran quickly stood protecting him and glared hard at the men who tried to shove them away, but they fought the men off as hard as they could without conflict.

Belle, not wanting her father to be arrested or her friends to get hurt, pleaded with D'Arque, "No, you can't do this!" but he simply shrugs her off and walks away, much to her dismay. Standing near the house, was a handsome but sinister man in red and black named Gaston, who had been in love with Belle and had plotted all this, approached her as he 'tsk'ed, saying, "Poor Belle. It's a shame about your father."

Noticing the man she didn't like that much, Belle pleaded with some hope, "You know he's not crazy, Gaston."

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding," Gaston grinned, adding with a bargain, "...if..."

"If what?" Belle asked, supiciously, now quickly sensing darkness in the man she knew for a long time but really didn't like him at all. Now, being a Princess of Heart, she could sense the darkness growing in Gaston's heart.

"If you marry me."

"What!?" Belle exclaimed, shocked, now quickly realising that this was all Gaston's doing. He convinced D'Arque to arrest her father so that she would be forced to marry him for Maurice's safety and freedom.

Gaston continued, acting romantically, "One little word, Belle. That's all it takes."

In disgust, Belle stepped away, saying, "Never!"

"Have it your way." Gaston sighed, before turning away and walked off, clearly very annoyed that she still refused to marry him.

Sailor Moon and her group begin to struggle trying to protect Maurice, though it was coming down to the point that if they didn't do something, they would be taken to prison along with Maurice as well. Crash, Eddie and Piplup were silently panicking, none of them able to figure out what to do. Behind them, as Belle had an idea and remembered something and ran up back to the house, Axel, who had teleported during this, stood in the doorway, with a green hand mirror in hand. When Belle made it, she stopped, shocked, recongising the black coat. But Axel shrugged, handing her the mirror.

At Belle's questioning look, the redhead shrugged and he whispered, "Just doing you a favor."

Despite sensing something unusual, and Crash, Eddie's and Piplup's shock to see Axel again since Earth, Belle in silent 'thank you' before turning back outside on the porch, calling out to everyone, "My father is not crazy and I can prove it!" causing all of them to turn back to her, as she said to the mirror, "Show me the beast!" and it magically glowed at her wish. She then showed the mirror to the crowd as it magically produces the image of a depressed Beast who is roaring in sorrow.

While Sailor Moon and her group were stunned as they recalled how sad Beast can be whenever he was in doubt, the mob were stunned in awe, while Gaston was in disbelief that Maurice had been telling the truth for the entire time. The men that tried to shove Sailor Moon and the others paused, letting them breathe in brief relief. Crash and Eddie were dumbfounded at the magic mirror, glancing at each other in shared confusion.

"Where did that Mirror come from?" Eddie asked.

Crash shrugged, replying to his brother, "No clue, dude."

A woman in the crowd, slightly frightened, asked Belle who came down the stairs and onto the ground, "Is it dangerous?"

Sailor Moon shook her head quickly, "No, he's not!"

"She's right, he'd never hurt anyone." Belle agreed, "Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend."

"And he's our friend too." Sailor Moon added, with Dawn, Mickey, Riku and Loran, who didn't even meet Beast yet, all nodded in agreement, and from the door, the Possums and Piplup also nodded in agreement, while Axel still lingered, not certain if he should let or not. He just suddenly felt that he should stick around, despite not having a heart.

Gaston, sensing something between Belle and the Beast, felt anger and jealousy grow inside him, as he grabbed Belle by the shoulders, softly growling, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster."

"He's not a monster, Gaston." Belle pulled herself away from him in disgust, adding, "YOU are!"

"Yeah, leave them alone, you creep!" Sailor Moon added, joining her friend and glared at Gaston, having realised what was really happening and would not allow this man to be anywhere near Belle, "Go find yourself another girlfriend or something!"

Even Dawn realised what was going on as she joined her friends, adding to Gaston, "Belle's clearly not interested in you!" for he reminded her of Xaldin who tried to turn Beast into a Heartless and a Nobody for Organization XIII's Kingdom Hearts.

Now furious and not willing to surrender his desires, not even allowing anyone else's feelings get in his way, Gaston growled dangerously as he grabbed the mirror away from Belle, "She and these kids are as crazy as the old man!" before adressing tot he crowd with lies so he could complete his goals, "The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night!" and the mob was falling for it, for he was their icon of the village.

"No!" Belle and Sailor Moon cried out.

"You can't!" Mickey cried out, shocked.

"We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!" Gaston declared, and the mob all cheered in agreement.

"I won't let you!" Riku demanded, but as he was about to summon his Keyblade to fight Gaston, suddenly, some of the stronger men grabbed him roughly by the arms, and more soon grabbed Belle, Maurice, Sailor Moon, Dawn, Loran and Mickey by the arms, holding them tightly. Crash, Eddie, Piplup and Axel all gasped at this, but the redhead held Piplup off to avoid the small Pokemon from being captured as well. The Possums at least were spineless.

Gaston glared at the captured group, saying as if he was going into war, "If you're not with us, you're against us. We can't have them warn the creature!"

At this, the strong men threw Sailor Moon and the others roughly down into the basement of the house, and then shut the doors, locking it and trapping them inside. Belle banged at the doors, crying out, "Let us out!" but her cries were ignored, as Gaston led the men of the mob, LeFou and the Heartless and Lemures, who lurked more for the darkness in Gaston's heart, straight towards the castle in the woods.

Once the mob, Heartless and Lemures were out of sight, Crash, Eddie, Piplup and Axel wasted no time to get to the basement doors and tried to open it, but all four of them found that it was well and truly locked, since Gaston had the key.

"Geez, that Gaston guy sure has some serious jealousy issues." Axel admitted.

"How're we gonna get them out?" Eddie asked, worried.

Crash tried to think, then slumped in defeat and grumbled, "Well, unless we risk in burning this place into crisp with Axel's fire-frisbee knife-thingys or have Piplup use it's water attacks to blast the door open, we're stuck."

"My 'Fire-Frisbee-Knife-Thingys' are called Chakrams, you know." Axel corrected.

Crash rolled his eyes at the Nobody, grumbling in sarcasm, "What'dya want? A medal?"

Piplup, who had heard on Crash's idea of using water attacks gave him an idea, and nodded, before squeaking at the trio to get their attention, despite them not understanding Pokemon language, "Piplup, Piplup, Piplup, Piplup!" waving it's fin-arm at them.

"What's wrong, Piplup?" Crash asked.

"What's got you so excited about?" Axel muttered, also confused on what the small Pokemon was ranting on about.

Piplup then pointed at himself, then pointed at the door, trying to get them to understand, only for the three of them to stare at him, cluelessly, until Axel got the picture and muttered, "Oh, I see. You wanna try your luck in blasting the doors with your water-type attacks. Is that it?" to which Piplup, while not fully trusting Axel, nodded in relief.

"You understood what Piplup said?" Eddie asked in disbelief.

The redhaired Nobody smirked, answering, "Nah, but I do understand body language." only to then sense something behind him and the others, and they turned around, to their dismay, another shadow appeared with the symbol of the dead moon. To his, Crash, Eddie's and Piplup's disbelieved shock, an Elephant came out of the Shadow, with a giant ball Lemure, Elephanko, on top of it, and all four of them sweatdropped at the sight. Then, Luxiere appeared next to both, though he glared daggers at Axel who grunted, as if he recongised him.

"Well, well, well." Luxiera muttered, "This is surprise, Axel. I did not expect you to be here."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather choose the good guys' side, thanks." Axel muttered, summoning his Chakrams.

The silver-armored man smirked, but then he frowned as Elephanko then began to blabber on, introducing herself and just continuing to talk randomly as if she was on a talk show or interview or whatever, ranting on about the enemies the Sailor Team encountered recently after learning about Ultimecia's revial. Luxiera then tried to get her attention as he was about to teleport away, "Elephanko, may I leave this to you?" but he was ignored as the ball Lemure just continued to blabber on and on, and he then snapped, losing his paitence, "Listen to me!" mentally now understanding how Hawkseye felt.

Crash, Eddie and Piplup just stared, skeptical at Elephanko's random blabber, all glancing at each other, with Crash saying, "She's just as bad as Team Rocket's stupid mottos."

"She's just as bad as Xemnas's boring speeches about Kingdom Hearts, and hearts and all those lies." Axel grumbled to himself, starting to feel a headache coming on.

Finally, Luxiera had enough, as he summoned a thick silver sword and pushed it up to poke Elephanko who grunted, before he told her impaitently, "Get to work and finish Axel and the Sailor Team off right now!"

"Oh!" Elephanko huffed, but then her Elephant then grabbed her with it's trunk and then did an act of balancing on the ball, which impressed the Possums and Piplup, while Axel just scoffed, until Elephanko was wobbling, struggling and sweating, due to the weight of the heavy elephant on top of her. It wasn't until she started to crack(literally) that she cried out, "Ow! Get off!" shoving the elephant off her as it crashed onto the ground behind her.

"Oh boy, this is gonna end badly." Axel muttered. He then turned to the twins and Piplup, saying, "You guys get your friends outta there quickly! I'll handle this circus ball!"

"You think you can stop me?" Elephanko mocked, before parrelling herself straight towards Axel who braced himself.

Suddenly, Piplup, seeing that Axel was in trouble and that there might be a disadvantage, stood next to him, and quickly called up his Whirlpool attack before blasting it towards Elephanko who stopped short at this. Axel, seeing this, then idea an idea, and smirked, "Now you're speaking my language, Pipsqueak." and summoned a powerful fire spell which he commanded it to merge with Piplup's Whirlpool attack and the combined powers headed straight towards Elephanko who screamed and was quickly picked up, spun around repeatedly.

"A fire and water tornado..." Crash muttered. Then he and his brother both looked at each other in excitement, saying in unison, "Awesome!"

"Oh great, and I have to wait within the forest now." Luxiera grumbled, creating a corridor behind him, only for the Elephant to walk in first, but got stuck, much to his dismay. "Ugh! What are you doing!? You can't go through like that!" grabbing it's tail, which the Elephant finally walked in and pulled him into the corridor of darkness which disappeared.

"Okay, now let's get Sailor Moon and the others outta there while this beach ball's busy!" Axel told the three members of the Sailor Team who nodded and turned back to the doors.

"Okay, Piplup, use your...uh, Hyrdo...Pump or something on the doors?" Crash tried pathetically to call out Piplup's attack like in a Pokemon battle, with a nervous sweatdrop.

* * *

Inside the basement, as all of this was going on outside, Sailor Moon and the others tried to break through the doors or push it, but it was well and truly locked and stuck. Mickey even tried to use his Keyblade, but the locks were outside and it was rendered useless at the moment, and he didn't want to risk in damanging the house.

"I have to warn the beast." Belle began to cry in worry and guilt, "This is all my fault. What are we going to do?" and began to cry in her father's arms as Maurice did his best to comfort his daughter.

"Now, now. We'll think of something." Maurice said.

Sailor Moon, realising that not only Beast was in danger, but everyone else in the Castle, including the rest of the Sailor Team, were at risk as well. She quickly pulled out her Commucator and dialed one of her friends, saying, "I gotta warn the others!" and then when she got in contact with Sora on his commucator in the castle, she warned him and the others about the upcoming mob and the situation before ending the call after telling him that she and the others will arrive as soon as possible.

"We just gotta get outta here and save Beast!" Dawn cried out in worry.

Riku then tried to break through the doors, but only ended up causing a bruise on his arms, then cursed softly to himself, grunting. "It's no good. These doors can only be opened from outside."

"There's gotta a way to open them. If we don't, then who knows what Gaston's gonna do." Mickey said.

Loran then thought of something as he gazed at his claws, then suggested, "Maybe I can do something," before looking apologetically to Maurice and Belle, "If it's okay to risk in breaking these doors?"

"Anything to get all of us out!" Maurice agreed readily, "I can easily replace these doors later."

Even the rest of the group nodded in agreement, then all stepped back as the blue-green Grovyle stepped back, and readies an Energy Ball, and at the same time as Piplup fired Hydro-Pump, Loran fires his Energy Ball attack. Both Pokemon attacks hit the door and there is a small explosion. The doors are blasted open, creating a thick layer of dust. Once it cleared, Sailor Moon and the others ventured out, finding Crash, Eddie, Piplup and Axel coughing up the dust, while Elephanko, once the fire-water-nado ceased, had collasped to the ground, and having created a body form, with her head super large, lying on the ground, weakened.

While Dawn reuights with Piplup who embraces her, saying, "Way to go, Piplup!" hugging her Pokemon in her arms, Axel ceased his coughing, and admitted, "I didn't see that one coming."

"Axel? What're you doing here?" Sailor Moon asked, surprised to see the redheaded Nobody again after she saw him disappear from the Vanishing Isle back on Earth. Why was he here to help again now?

"Sight seeing." Axel replied sarcastically with a teasing smirk.

"That was a smart idea, Loran!" Mickey praised Loran who shrugged sheepishly.

Sailor Moon in the meantime, recongising Elephanko, and wondering where the Lemure came from, quickly summoned her Keyblade and she quickly summoned it into her Dream Sword, aiming it at the Lemure, chanting, "Moon, Gorgeous, Mediation!"

Just as Elephanko stood up, she was washed over by Sailor Moon's attack, as she screamed out, "What!? Oh no!" and then vanished into the darkness. Sailor Moon's Dream Sword then transformed back into her Keyblade, as she stared at it in shock, wondering to herself how she managed to do that, but then decided to worry about that later.

Before Maurice could ask what was going on, Mickey then nodded, saying to everyone, "C'mon, fellas! We gotta get back to the Castle!"

"I already warned Sora and others." Sailor Moon told the group, "We better get there now!" only for another horde of Heartless to appear.

However, Axel stood firm in front of the group, facing the Heartless, telling them, "You go on ahead! I'll take take of these guys!"

"What about you?" Loran asked, a bit worriedly.

The pyro smirked, "Don't worry, I'm tough. These guys are just sore losers. Now go!"

Despite wanting to stay to help Axel, Sailor Moon then nods, then, along with the rest of the hesitated group, quickly rushed towards the castle as quickly as they could, leaving Axel to face the Heartless on his own, his Chakrams ready.

Deep down he sighed, and muttered to himself, "They trust me too much. They don't even know about me at all." as Axel then dashed forward and slashed and sliced at the Heartless with his weapons.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Sora and the rest of the group, they just entered the castle and were looking around, gazing at the familiar castle walls around them, and the stairs. As they ventured in hopes of figuring out what's going on, and thunder began to rumble and some flashes of lightning appearing very few moments, which Sailor Mini Moon and Future-Mini Moon both whimpered and clinged onto Tuxedo Mask and Fiona who both comforted the two young children from the future.

"You know," Donkey spoke up, "I would've thought that spell would've been broken by now, and Beast and the others would've turned back into humans."

"Yeah, something came up since last time." Shrek agreed, slightly worried.

"Well, Belle did say that she had to find her father." Fiona thought, "I wonder how she knew he was in trouble?"

"I'm worried." May said, "What if Belle doesn't come back?"

"But she has to, otherwise the spell will never be broken." Sora pointed out, "Anyway, maybe Lumiere and the others are in Belle's room."

The group hurried to the East Wing of the Castle and enter into the bedroom, where they found the Objects having a conversation, and the group heard what their friends were just saying.

"I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up." Cogsworth was saying, and he sounded quite annoyed and defeated.

Before the others could say anything, they turned around as they heard the door open and to their surprise, it was their friends; the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Sora, Donald and Goofy who walked in, looking all worried and puzzled.

"It's the Sailor Team and gang!" Chip said happily.

"Hey there, guys." Future-Piplup waved.

"Long time no see." Chimchar added.

"Where's Sailor Moon, Dawn, her Piplup, Crash and Eddie?" Mrs. Potts noticed.

Realising that something was up, Sakura answered for the group, "They, and our other friends Riku, Mickey and our new friend Loran followed Belle since she passed us when we just arrived." before asking, "What did happen anyway?"

"Belle discovered that her father has been searching for her and is weak. Our master lets her go so she can save her father before it's too late." Mrs. Potts answered and the Sailor Team gasped in shock.

"That's awful!" Madision gasped.

"I wish Belle would come back." Chip muttered, sounding like he was about to cry. Thankfully, his mother snuggled against him to calm him down.

"I hope both Belle's father and the Beast will be alright." Sailor Venus said worriedly.

"Me too, especially at a time like this." Fiona added.

"So then Sailor Moon and the others will find out about this as well." Grovyle realised.

Ash sighed and muttered, "I wish there was something we could do to help."

"Pikachu." Pikachu echoed in agreement.

"Me too." Sora sighed. Just then, his commucator went off, and recongising it's sound, he digged into his pockets and pulled it out, answering, "Sora here." and on the small screen, it was Sailor Moon. The objects were stunned at this kind of technology the Sailor Team had, then, remembering they came from other worlds, decided to keep this new knowlage a secret as well.

"Guys, we have a major problem!" Sailor Moon cried out.

Worried, the Sailor Team and the others gathered around Sora, as Sailor Jupiter asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

"There's a mob heading straight towards you! They attempting to kill Beast!"

"What!?" Everyone else gasped in shock and horror, as Sailor Moon continued, "he Mob is being lead by some creep named Gaston who wants Belle to marry him! You gotta warn him and save him! We'll be on our way back as soon as we get out of the basement they locked us up in!" which shocked them even further that Sailor Moon and the others were trapped.

Realising that another battle was approaching, the group nodded, and Sora replied to Sailor Moon, "Got it! You guys be careful and hurry!" as he then ended the call.

"A Mob's coming for the Beast!?" Goofy gasped, horrified.

"That's awful!" Misty cried out.

"We can't let that happen!" Ash declared, and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Lumiere gasped in shock at the mention of the mob heading towards the castle, attempting to hurt the master, "Sacre bleu! Invaders!"

"Encroachers!" Cogsworth added.

Shrek knew what was about to happen, and told the Objects, "You guys warn the Beast. We'll handle the Mob!"

"I'll go and warn him!" Mrs. Potts informed, before telling Chip, "Come along, Chip."

"Yes, Mama!" Chip replied, following his mother out of the room to warn the master.

"Guess it's up to us to defend the Castle and protect Beast." Sailor Mars said.

"You said it!" Donald agreed. "Let's teach those Palooka's a lesson!"

Sailor Jupiter's fisted clutched as she said, "If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they're gonna get!"

"But we can't just storm towards them. We have to fight them off." Brock told them.

"But how?" Max asked.

"The old fashioned way, that's how, amigo." Puss said.

Lumiere then had an idea and he perked up to the group, "Wait! I know!" and so everyone listened to his plan.

* * *

Sailor Moon, King Mickey, Riku, Dawn, Piplup, Crash, Eddie, Loran, Belle and Maurice raced through the forest towards the Castle as quickly as they could, the Sailor Team fighting off Heartless and Lemures while protecting Belle and her father along the way. While they knew that the rest of the Team could fight off Gaston, the Mob and more Heartless, time was running out and if Belle didn't make it back to Beast, who knows what will happen to his heart.

Just as they were half way through, an unwelcomingly familiar voice spoke, "How noble. Going to protect the Beast from falling into the darkness." causing them to stop and they all looked up to see the familiar silver-armored man standing on the branch of a tall tree above them.

"You again!? What do you want, Luxiere?" Mickey cried out in defence.

"Where's that Elephant that followed you?" Crash asked, dumbfounded.

Ignoring Crash's comment and instead answering Mickey's question, "Just doing what the Queen wants me to do. I came to finish you all myself this time." Luxiere muttered, leaping down to ground level and facing the group, whom those who could fight stood in defence.

Knowing that Luxiere was really attempting to prevent them from saving Beast and this world, Sailor Moon then turned to Dawn, saying, "Dawn, you, Piplup, Crash and Eddie get Belle and Maurice to the castle and we'll meet up later."

"Neither of you are going anywhere!" Luxiere yelled out, holding up a hand and was about to summon a barrier.

"Look out!" Mickey and Loran both cried out as they and Sailor Moon all quickly pushed the rest of their friends, even Riku who tried to help them, out of the way, just as the trio were trapped inside a force field, much to their friends' dismay.

"No!" Riku cried out, trying to use his Keyblade to smash his way in, but it was no use.

"So it seems to be the four of us." Luxiere smirked evilly, "Just where I want you three, Junior SeeDs."

Something inside the minds of Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran perked up, as they asked in confused unison, "Junior SeeDs?" but then Sailor Moon remembered her dream earlier back after leaving Earth and before arriving to this world.

Realising that time was running short, Loran then called out, "Riku, you take the others to the castle and hurry!"

"I'm not leaving without you guys!" Riku argued.

But Mickey seemed to agree, as he said, "Don't worry, Riku! We'll be okay!"

"Everything will be alright! Now go!" Sailor Moon added.

Despite that he wanted to say and help his friends, Riku then realised that there was no other way, and plus, Dawn and Piplup, and Crash and Eddie were no match against even large Heartless, and Belle and her father were both in much danger as it is. Finally, he nodded with hesitation, and muttered, "Be careful." and despite the others' protests, Riku led the rest of the group towards the castle.

Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran, forced to face Luxiere like how they were forced to face the fiery monster back in Radiant Garden, all stood in fighting stances, while their enemy smirked evilly, and then summoned a large staff-like sword, similiar to Xaldin's spears before that Nobody had been killed. Both Sailor Moon and Mickey summoned their Keyblades, while Loran stood preparing to use his attacks.

"Time to say farewell, Junior SeeDs!" Luxiere bellowed, how having a crazy look, similiar to Saix's expression when he went into berserk mode.

The battle was on!

* * *

 **A/N: We continue the battles in the next chapter. Please continue your reviews and I'll see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 12: Love is always the key

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. No excuses here.**

 **I only own Future-Mini Moon, Luxiere, Ninja, Kuja(not the FFIX version, but a made up one) and Ranger. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Chapter twelve: Love is always the key.

"Time to say farewell, Junior SeeDs!" Luxiere bellowed, how having a crazy look, similiar to Saix's expression when he went into berserk mode. He drew back his arm, developing a massive wind of energy, before blasting a powerful blast of wave at the trio. But Sailor Moon quickly pulled out the Moon version of the Shield cared and summoned it.

"Shield!" Sailor Moon chanted and her quickly summoned Moon-Sealing Staff which she now wielder in her left hand hit the card, and created a barrier around herself and two of her friends, with Mickey also calling up his Barrier magic to help increase the Moon Card's power. Once the attack stopped, the barrier faded and then Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran had to jump out of the way when Luxiere quickly raced forward, and they narrowly avoided in being crushed when he thrusted his sword onto the ground, which caused a small crater in the ground.

Loran then fired Bullet Seed attack on Luxiere who saw this coming, but while he shielded himself with his sword, Sailor Moon preformed a Moon Kick attack at his head, kicking him sideways on the face. The impact caused the man to stumble, and, then Mickey blasts a Fire Spell at him, slightly rusting the man's silver armor and lower his guard down slightly, allowing the bullet seed attack to be hitting him fall on. But Luxiere then growls and then, by stretching out his hand, blasts some form of blue energy, viporizing the bullet seed attack.

"What!?" Loran cried out, shocked, then jumped out of the way to avoid in being hit by the strange blast of energy.

Luxiere was about to attack again, when Mickey leaps into the air and preforms his triple-air-solmursaults with his Keyblade, hitting the enemy into the chest, and causing the knight to stumble yet again.

But the silver-armored knight then grinned and held up his sword in the air, creating a powerful winds of tornado which bursted through within the barrier shield, and despite that King Mickey, Sailor Moon and Loran tried to escape, they were caught in the winds and were forcefully twirled around and around, screaming as they were then repeatedly hit by a Lightning Spell Luxiere casted at the same time, causing them to get hurt as they screamed out in pain.

"What're we do!?" Sailor Moon cried out as she screamed.

"Someone stop this thing!" Loran screamed.

Mickey mentally panicked, trying to think of a way to save his friends and get out of this situation while trying to defeat Luxiere. He then remembered a Spell he rarely used unless it was really a call of emergency. "Hold on our hands, fellas! I've got an idea!" The King cried out, immediately taking hold of Loran's right claw with his left hand, and then gestured to Sailor Moon to do the same. Not understanding what the King had in mind, Sailor Moon then held onto Loran's left claw in her right hand, holding on tight, and prayed for hope.

Holding up his Keyblade, Mickey then chanted out, "STOPZA!" and in a flash of light, the winds suddenly froze, and so did Luxiere. Finding that the winds no longer supported them in the air, the three of them fell and crashed onto the ground, before Mickey then quickly used his keyblade, along with Loran's help by using Leafblade, and Sailor Moon using the Sword Card to help, and cut their way out of the vortex before racing out.

Sailor Moon turned to Mickey in awe, and said, "Whoa! Your Majesty, where'd that come from? I didn't know you could stop time like Sailor Pluto." as for all she knew, she thought that her Time Guardian ally was the only who could have the power to freeze time, other than the use of the Time Card which Sakura has, while Sailor Moon herself has a clone of it which she transformed into a real Moon Card, which, as far as she knew for Sailor Pluto, was very forbidden. She'd have to ask the guardian Sailor Scout later.

"I'll tell you later." Mickey replied, "Right now, we gotta stop Luxiere before the spell wears off."

"Not that I have any clue on why this is familiar or how this is even possible, he has a point." Loran agreed.

Knowing that two of her friends were right, Sailor Moon nodded, and told them, "All right, we'll attack together, before he unfreezes!"

"Right!" Mickey and Loran both agreed and both of them and Sailor Moon leaped into the air and powered up their final attacks that would hopefully at least weaken Luxiere even further.

"Light!" Mickey fired a trio of orbs of light that shot out from his Keyblade and towards Luxiere.

"Energy Ball, go!" Loran chanted, throwing the energy ball attack at Luxiere as well.

Sailor Moon, remembering how she transformed her Keyblade into the Dream Sword without Sailor Mini Moon's aid, did so once more, and powered up her magic within her weapon, chanting once more, "Moon, Gorgeous, Mediation!" and the wave of her attack sped towards the silver-armored man as well. All three attacks then combined into a powerful attack that twirled around while still shooting forward.

Just as Luxiere had half-unfreezed from the Stopza spell, and the tornado beginning to start up again, he turned his eyes slightly as he saw light coming straight towards him, and then he gasped in horror as he realised what was about to happen. By the time the spell had worn off, it was too late, as he was hit full on by the attack, and he screamed out in pure horror and agony as the combination of Moon Light Energy Attack engulfed him, surrounding him in the bright light, which also brightened the barrier as well.

Once it faded, the barrier disappeared and everyone was free again. Luxiere's attack was vanquished as well. The man himself, weakened by the combined powers of Sailor Moon, King Mickey and Loran, collasped to one knee, and breathed heavily. His sword in his hand then began to disappear into the darkness and then into nothing.

Seeing this and realizing, with his energy quickly leaving him to the point that he would not survive, that he is about to fade into nothing himself, Luxiere was horrified, unable to believe that his enemies had defeated him with almost at ease, and he was powerful! "What!?" he gasped.

He then saw, his hands, and soon his legs and then, the rest of his body, were disentergrating into particles of darkness and disappearing, Luxiere then screamed out, "No!" before he was starting to speak weakly through his screams, "It...cannot...Be!"

Luxiere then gazed up to the night sky, "My Queen...forgive me!" and which the echoes of his last words, he vanished into nothing.

Sailor Moon and her friends did not drop their guard, until they were convinced that Luxiere was no more, and relaxed a little, she and Mickey desummoning their Keyblades.

"Call me crazy," Loran began after a moment, "But I strangely feel like...we've been through this kind of situation before, or least, something similiar."

"Me too, and I felt that way back at Radiant Garden." Sailor Moon agreed, before turning to Mickey and asked, "What about you, your majesty? What do you think?"

"Welp, I'm not sure, but I felt the funny feelin' too." Mickey admitted with a shrug. He then told them, "But we still gotta help out our friends!"

"But how are we gonna get to them in time?" Loran pointed out.

That's when Sailor Moon remembered something, and perked up, "I know! We can fly to Beast's Castle!" and before Mickey and Loran, who were both confused at this, could say anything or ask, she pulled out a Pokeball and threw it, calling out, "Charizard, I choose you!"

Out in the flash from the pokeball, the familiar large orange large lizard with wings roared, before landing on the ground next to the trio.

"A Charizard?" Loran asked, surprised.

"Gosh, I didn't know you had your Charizard with you, Sailor Moon." Mickey thought, smiling and glad that the Moon Princess had thought of this good idea.

The blond-haired teen shrugged, and explained, "I called Liza from the Charizard Valley in the Johto Region on Earth a week back for Charizard to spend time with me and the others, and to do a little bit of training. That's where Ash's Charizard had been training too." before patting her Pokemon fondly, and since Charizard got the message quickly, he allowed his trainer and the other two to climb on, though Loran was hesitating a little.

"Charizard, can you take us to a large castle close by? We'll guide you." Sailor Moon requestioned.

Charizard roared, and as the three of them held on, the Pokemon flapped his wings, before hovering, and then took off into the sky, flying towards back to Beast's Castle, where the trio hoped they would help their friends to defeat Gaston and save Beast before it was too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaston, the Mob, the Heartless and Lemures had crossed the bridge and made their way towards the entrance, as some of the men were carrying a log to barrel down the large castle doors. Gaston was determined to kill the beast so that he can have Belle all to himself.

"Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the beast is mine!" Gaston told his men who all nodded in agreement.

The men then bashed down at the door with the log several times until finally, they succeed in breaking in. The grand hall was dark, and the room was filled with assorted pieces of furniture, teacups, candlesticks, featherdusters and clocks. Little did the Mob know, that the Sailor Team were hiding within the shadows, waiting for the signal.

The enemies silenlty creep in, and, once LeFou grabs a candlestick which is actually Lumiere...

"NOW!" Lumiere shouted as soon as he was held, and the lights came on.

Seconds later, all of the enchanted servants, the Sailor Team, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Team Pokepals all scaled into the attack, which caught the mob and even the Heartless and Lemures by surprise, and soon a mini war broke out within the castle, the heroes and allies attempting to drive away the enemies to protect the castle and save Beast while helping each other.

In this event of surprise, however, the heroes failed to realise that, caught off guard, Gaston used this distraction to his advantage and managed to race up the stairs himself to find Beast. But Sora saw a moment too late and cried out, "No!" which was alerted by his friends.

Seeing how things are complicated, Shrek then cried out, "Sora! You go and stop that guy from getting to Beast! We'll keep these guys busy!" and then seconds later he grabbed hold on of the men from the mob, head-butting the man, before throwing him into four other men that tried to get to him, which the man crashed into, causing all of them to fall over like bowling pins.

Seeing that his Ogre friend was right, the Keyblade wielder nodded with determination, while silently hoping that his friends would be alright, "Right!" and while taking out Heartless and Lemures that stood in his way with his Keyblade, Sora raced up the stairs to stop Gaston and save Beast.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt to electrocute and zap five Lemures out of existance, and then he leaped into the air and summoned his Iron Tail, flipping around before taking out a Neo Heartless in one hit. Ash jumped and then slammed his Keyblade down against another Neo Heartless, before rolling out of the way and avoiding one of the angry mob, and then used the back of the Keyblade to smack the man in the face, knocking him out.

Misty, Casey, Madision, May, and Brock had their Pokemon to help Future-Piplup, Chimchar and Grovyle and all of the Pokemon attacks either Spike-Cannoned, Solar-Beamed, Water-Gunned, Ice-Punched, Poison-Stinged, Hydro-Pumped, Flame-Throwered and/or Bullet Seeded a large crowd of Heartless and Lemures into oblivion.

Donkey, with not much else, could only avoid in getting knifed to death by running and then, when he was cornered, as the man with the butcher knife raised his arm to attack, he found an opening and used his hind legs and kicked the man in the nither regions that was so hard that he thought he broke the man's weak parts. The Butcher dropped the knife and clamsped his weak parts with his hands, collasping to the ground while he squealed a high-pitched sound of agony.

"Sorry, but you picked the wrong side." Donkey shrugged apologetically.

Fiona and Sailor Jupiter once again teamed up with their martial arts and punched, smacked, kicked, high kicked, low kicked, side punched, everything they were taught in the ways of martial arts, with some other tricks that Tifa actually taught them just before Xemnas was defeated, taking out several men, Heartless and Lemures in the progress. Sailor Jupiter also used her powers to take out the Neo Heartless as well.

Sailor Mini Moon and Future Mini Moon used their Moon abilities to take out the smaller heartless while Max aided an enchanted hat-rack by knocking out more Lemures and Mob with anything they found to knock away the enemies.

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus used their powers of Shine Aqua illusion, Flame Sniper and Love Chain and combined them to knock away the fat-jolly Heartless and scared off some of the mob who began to run away from the castle.

Sakura used both her Keyblade, and her athletic skills to jump over a bunch of Heartless and Lemures, before slashing at them with some of the skills Riku had taught her during their adventures in both Castle Oblivion and in the Houen Region, then used her Star Cards magic to at least scare off more the Mob.

The enchanted furniture also fought hard against the mob as well, whacking or hurting them in the progress, though there were some injuries they rechieved as well. While a bunch of Beer Mugs flipped tomatos are one man's face repeatedly until they ran out, he was about to attack when someone called up from a higher floor.

"Up here, you scumbag!" Mrs. Potts yelled, before telling Chip and the other tea-cups, "Now!" and she and the tea-cups all poured very hot liquid of tea down like either rain or water falls onto the man, hitting their mark and he screamed out in agony as he was burnt.

Diego swiped and punched at a bunch of Heartless, while avoiding in getting hit by the human enemies who tried to catch him off-guard. He then dashed foward and preformed a Sabor-Body Slam, crashing into several other men and Heartless as the latter vanished into nothing, while the Sabor got up, and glared at the men, who got up and ran away, screaming.

He then noticed that another man was tripped by another piece of furniture, falling onto a long red carpet, which then rolled him right into a large clothing chest which then, disturbingly, engulfed him and the carpet and closing, practically eating the man alive as the chest then licked his 'lips' and then belched.

"That's very disturbing." Diego cringed, now slightly scarred by this sight.

Lumiere was cornered and he was panicking, as LeFou held a flaming torch towards him, and since candles melt under the too big of a fire, he knew that he was in very deep trouble. If no one saved him in time, he'll melt and die!

Thankfully, Cogsworth, who armed himself with a pistol, sissors and wearing a roayl navy's hat, was laughing manically, before seeing that his ally was in trouble, and then laughed, sliding down the railing of the stairs which was right behind LeFou. The Clock then stabbed the sissors right into LeFou's butt, square on target!

"AHHHH!" LeFou screamed in pain, jumping up in the air comically while holding his injured bottom.

Ellie, by using the skills Manny taught her, grabbed one of the men and threw him right into five others who all collasped to the ground hard, before she made a run for it, though she taunted, "Hey, losers! This way!" causing other four men to follow her around the corner which she vanished briefly.

Though when the men came around, instead of seeing Ellie, they saw Manny who was holding the discarded log with his tusks and trunk and like back when he, Sailor Moon and Shrek did to three Sabors in Diego's old pack, he cheekily greeted, "Surprise!" then hurled the heavy wood at the four men who were too stunned to comprehend to what was happening and were hit, causing them to fly backwards and collaspe onto the ground.

At this, Ellie rejoined Manny and the two grinned, giving each other a high-trunk.

Puss clashed his Steel against another man who tried to hit him with a club, before the feline leaped up and clawed the man on the face, clawing him with his sharp claws all over his body, cat-shrieking as he went, while the man tried desperately to get him off until Puss leaped off and the man, now too terrified, ran away and made his escape.

"You'd better run away, scumbag!" Puss yelled out, "Prey for mercy, from," and as usual, Zorro style, slashed a single letter P against the wood on the railing post of the stairs, and concluded, "Puss in Boots!"

Donald casted a Thunder spell, zapping three Heartless and two Lemures in several hits, before he countered attacked another one with a fire spell.

Goofy used his special Goofy-Nado, spinning around while having his Shield to act as a damaging weapon, hitting several Heartless and Lemures in the progress, while Tuxedo Mask then leaped over him and took out a Neo Heartless with hsi cane in a single hit, before kicking and punching two more. Goofy stopped his attack and then, seeing another mobbed man running towards him, only panicked and held up his shield to defend himself, which was rather smart because the man tried to stop himself, but ended up bashing his face right into Goofy's shield, then fell to the ground.

Realising this, Goofy cringed in sympathy, "Oops. Sorry."

Kero, still in his fake form, taunted another man who was skinny, pulling fakes, and tauning, "Nyh nyh nyh nyh!" making the man angry, before causing after him, which was what he had in mind. Kero then flew upward, causing the man to look up in shock while still running, realising too late as he then tripped and got himself stuck inside the enchanted Wardrobe, who, while she felt uncomfortable with someone side her, as he tried to fight his way out, she eventually opens the doors and he leaped out, but not in a very successful way.

He was now dressed in women's clothing with a large fake red wig. At this realistion and pure horror and embarrassment, he squealled and shrieked loudly, running away, his diginity ruined for the rest of his life.

Sid, as usual, was running away from the last of the mob which was led by LeFou, as the sloth was running away, and screaming like a girl. Sid ran into the kitchen, but stopped when he realised he was cornered, and turned around fearfully as the mob all grinned, ready to take him down.

Without much to do, he tried to act brave and balled up his fists, and yelled out as bravely as he could, though he was doing it a little pathetically, "You wanna piece of me? Come on, I can take ya's!" attempting to use either martial arts or boxing skills, though he lacked both, but it never hurt to try, right?

The sloth failed to notice that the Oven-Cooking pan set was also enchanted, and the Oven, who was originally a chef, came to life and glared at the mob, over heating his body to give out threatening flames, along with other kitchen equiptment with several sharp knives. LeFou and the remaining Mob all screamed in terror and ran out of the kitchen and with the rest of the mob, ran away in defeat from the castle all together.

Sid, still oblivious to what actually happened, grinned to himself proudly, "Well, I didn't know I was that...that..." before he realising he felt intense heat and slowly turned around after finally seeing the light, trailling off and he finished scaredly with a soft whimpered, "That...terrifying?"

Seeing that Sid was on their side, the Chef cooled down, and relaxed, saying, "Ah, relax, lad. Since you stood up against those men, you're on my good guy friendship list."

While half relieved that he wasn't about to get killed, though he was still hesitated, Sid shrugged, chuckling uneasily, "...Um, your welcome?"

Outside of the kitchen, everyone all cheered in their victory, with Ash calling out as he punched his fist into the air, "Yeah! We did it!" with Pikachu echoing the proclaim.

"And stay out!" Cogsworth told the running away mob scoldingly, before the next thing he knew, Lumiere then pulls over the clock and kisses him once on each cheek as his gratitude. In slight disgust, Cogsworth waved him off.

Sid, coming out of the kitchen, rejoined his friends, wiping invisible sweat from his forehead, and muttered as he stood next to Diego, "Phew! Angry Mobs are seriously not fun."

"Neither are human-eating chests." Diego muttered to himself, still a bit tramutized of what he saw earlier.

"Um, I don't wanna ruin the celebration, but," Sakura spoke up, "Where's Sora?"

This got everyone's attention, and looked around, before Shrek then remembered Gaston and smacked himself in the forehead, "Oh for the Love of Pete! I forgot that Sora is chasing after the guy that went after Beast!" much to everyone shock and horror. The group quickly then realised that the man that escaped was Gaston and who was now being followed by Sora.

They hoped that Sora could stop Gaston and save Beast, and also that Sailor Moon, King Mickey, Dawn, Piplup, Crash, Eddie, Riku, Loran, and Belle would make it back in time before it was too late.

* * *

Sora had been running through the corridors which he knew led into Beast's chambers, in hopes of catching up to Gaston on time. Unfortunately, because the darkness in Gaston's heart was growing stronger in his jealously, hatred and anger, more Heartless appeared, blocking Sora's way each time he took out some, which was slowing him down.

"Back off!" Sora shouted, drawing his hand back and threw his Keyblade like a boomarang which the weapon spun around, hitting three Neo Heartless and destroying them at a single hit one by one, before it rematerialized back in the fifteen year old's hands.

He then ran again in hopes to make it in time. But by the time Sora reached the last corridor, to his horror, he briefly saw Gaston shoot an arrow inside the room where Beast was, and Sora could hear the roar of agony, before the evil man rushed in and the teen could hear glass breaking.

"NO!" Sora screamed, running faster, before had to skid to a stop as a large Heartless, the ones with the dark swords that he hasn't seen since just before the final battle against Ansem-against Xehanort's Heartless. Sora held a tight grip on his Keyblade, yelling out at the heartless, "No time for you!" and he rolled out of the way and avoided the Heartless's attempts to slice him into pieces, before the Keybearer stood up and slashed at the Heartless's back hard, quickly eliminating it.

Hoping that that was last of the interruptions, Sora turned around again, screaming, "Beast! Hang on!" before rushing into the room and saw the glass window broken, confirming his fears. He rushed outside just as it began to rain, and he could hear the evil laughter that came from Gaston who now cornered a very depressed Beast on the edge of the roof.

"Get up! Get up!" Gaston ordered, but Beast just ignored him. Seeing this as his chance, the hunter then taunted evilly and thinking he was victorious, "What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

Beast just looked down, slowly accepting his fate, while Gaston walks into the foreground and breaks off a piece of the roof, preparing to smash Beast's skull and kill him.

"Hey, you leave him alone!" Sora shouted, jumping off the balcony and rushed over, causing both Gaston and Beast to look up, as Sora got into a fighting position.

"Sora...?" Beast asked, slightly surprised that the boy he met a year ago, and who had helped him and Belle to stop Xaldin. When did Sora get here? And if Sora was here, then the Sailor Team were here as well.

"Who are you, brat?" Gaston demanded, "Attempting to protect the Beast?"

"Beast is my friend!" Sora shouted, "I won't let you hurt him!" as it began to rain, and sounds of thunder and tale signs of lightning flashing in the sky began to approach of a storm coming.

But Gaston growled in sheer anger, and then, to Sora's horror, a mist of darkness formed all around Gaston's body, which then surged out of his body and then grew larger and larger, until it materilized into a giant heartless with a larger version of the piece of the roof. Sora stood his ground, but he couldn't even defend himself with the Keyblade as the Heartless used it's weapon to easily smack him across other parts of the roof. Sora cried out as he was flown backwards before landing hard on the lower parts near the gargoyles. As he pushed himself up, the Heartless hovered over towards him.

' _Sora!_ ' Beast thought desperately.

Gaston, pleased with the outcomes, then proceeded to finish off Beast who again lowered his head in defeat, now his heart filling up with guilt, until...

"NO!" the cries for someone very dear to him, someone he thought he wouldn't see again, came from outside of the castle. Beast looked down and, on the bridge, were more people familiar to him, including someone who, despite the teenager having worked for Maleficent and had taken Belle, was Sora's best friend-Riku. Dawn, Piplup, Crash, Eddie, Maurice and finally, Belle, were there, and all of them were horrified that Gaston was about to finish Beast off. Even Sora noticed their friends' return, but Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran were missing. Did something happen to them?

It was Belle who had cried out.

"Belle?" Beast breathed, and the sight of Belle, the woman he deeply loved, and her voice, and that she had actually returned, somehow gave him new life within him.

"Gaston, don't!" Belle pleaded.

Gaston made the move, but all of the sudden, Beast turned around and catches the weapon in his hand, rising and glowing, sending a chill of fear into Gaston. The two then struggled in a hand-to-hand struggle, before they rolled down the rooftops and to the lower parts of the roof, passing Sora who was clashing against the Heartless, but he was having trouble himself, and he cried out Beast's name.

"Hey, crazy dude!" Crash shouted, "Leave Beast alone!"

"I have to help him and Sora!" Riku stated, summoning his Keyblade, in an attempts to help his friends.

"Riku, you won't be able to make it in time!" Dawn pointed out worriedly, with Piplup nodding in agreement.

Belle in the meantime, not listening, quickly rushed inside, surprising her father and friends.

"Hey, where are you going, Belle?" Eddie cried out.

"Are you crazy?" Crash added.

Sora tried using his Thunder-Spells, but the Heartless dodged and it continued to whack him across the roof.

"Sora!" Riku cried out in horror.

Just then, a familiar roar that wasn't Beast's caught their attention, and when the group looked up, to their relief, it was Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran who were riding on Charizard who desended and landed next to the group.

"Sailor Moon! Your Majesty/Mickey! Loran!" Dawn, Crash, Eddie, Riku and Maurice cried out in relief.

"Loran, your Majesty! You guys take the others to help Beast! Riku and I will help Sora and see if we can stop Gaston!" Sailor Moon ordered two of her friends.

"Right! Watch for danger!" Mickey agreed as Loran nodded in agreement, before the two slid off Charizard's back.

Sailor Moon then held out a hand to Riku, saying, "Riku, get on! It's the only way to help Sora and Beast!" as the rain became heavier and the thunder roared louder, and the flashing of lightning became brighter.

The silver-haired teen didn't hesitate and grabbed Sailor Moon's hand into his own as she pulled him up onto Charizard's back. Sailor Moon then told her Pokemon, "Let's go, Charizard!" to which the lizard Pokemon roared in agreement, before taking off into the air again, slightly gusting winds at the others who then at Mickey's command, rushed inside to meet up with the rest of their friends and to catch up to Belle to help her to find Beast who was still fighting against Gaston.

Sora in the meantime leaped up into the air and slashed, smacked and hit the Heartless's head while avoiding it's weapon at the same time, but he was beginning to grow exhausted, though he was doing some damage to the Heartless. But then the Heartless shoved the teen off again and he hit the ground, nearly losing his Keyblade. However, just when the Heartless looms over him to finish him off...

Sailor Moon and Riku fly over on Charizard, and the former quickly commanded, "Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

Charizard drew back it's head and then blasted a powerful Flamethrower attack from it's mouth, and hitting the Heartless full on, causing more damage. Sailor Moon and Riku leaped off Charizard's back and landed safely next to Sora who weakly stood on his knees. Riku then took out a healing potion and gave it to his best friend who gratefully took it and jugged it down. Sora then felt his energy returning to him and his injuries healed up. The two then stood up as Sailor Moon joined them, with Charizard stopping it's attack and joined it's trainer and her friends.

"Ready?" Sailor Moon asked the two.

"Ready!" Sora and Riku both said in unison.

All three of them held tight grips on their Keyblades, and then they and Charizard all jumped out of the way to avoid the Heartless's low-slash which made a large crater on the roof. Sailor Moon then took off her tiara which glowed in golden light as she chanted, "Super, Moon, Tiara, Magic!" throwing it like a frisbee and the attack hit home on the Heartless's head, as it screamed out in agony.

Riku then landed on it's arm and ran up towards it's head, drawing back his arm and then with most of his strength, stabbed his Keyblade right into it's throat and deepened it until he had to stop at the hilt of his Keyblade, while the Heartless screamed in agony and it tried to sway around to throw him off, but the silver-haired teen hanged on as long as he could.

Sora then rushed over and jumped up, moving side to side to avoid more attacks from the Heartless and then jumped again and then descended as he gave a powerful deep slash right into it's face, creating a very deep cut wound, before he and his best friend who retreated his Keyblade, both leaped off the Heartless and landed back on the ground with Sailor Moon. Charizard then blasted another flamethrower to weaken it even further, as the Heartless starts to disappear.

The three Keyblade wielders then aimed their Keyblades at the Heartless, and in unison force, three beams of light shot out from their weapons and right into the chest of the Heartless who roared in dying agony and defeat, as it was then enveloped within the lights from Sailor Moon, Sora and Riku, before it exploded slightly, and disappeared into nothing.

Sailor Moon and her friends and Charizard panted slightly, until they heard more roars, and when the looked at the roof higher than them, they saw that Beast was now holding Gaston over the edge of the roof, threatening to drop the man who was now terrified and pleading for his life.

"Put me down. Put me down. Please, don't hurt me!" Gaston pleaded, "I'll do anything! Anything!"

The group tensed, wondering what Beast would do. But then, they saw it-the compassion in their friend's expression returning, as his anger slowly melts away. No longer willing to kill anyone, Beast drew Gaston away from the edge, and then whispered to him with a warning, "Get out!" before dropping him to the ground. Sailor Moon, Sora and Riku relaxed a little, while Charizard just gazed, confused by these term of events, as the rain began to ease and drift away, the storm was starting to pass.

"Beast!" Belle's voice cried out. Everyone looked up to see Belle how on the balcony from Beast's room, as she called down to him.

Beast, happiness and relief filling up his heart, replied, "Belle!" and he then began to climb up back to the balcony to reach the woman he loved. The two touched and held hands, and gazed passionately, as he said, "You came back!" and the two embraced.

Sailor Moon, Sora and Riku smiled emotionally, but then their happiness then turned to horror as Gaston wasn't finished yet, and he had pulled out a knife towards Beast's back! Screaming in horror, Sailor Moon cried out, "Beast, look out!"

But it was too late, as Gaston as snuck up and stabs Beast in the back, as the latter roars in pain and agony and Belle gasped in horror, helpless. Sailor Moon, Sora, Riku and Charizard were all horrified while Gaston draws back for another shot.

"Stop!" Riku yelled, drawing his arm back and with the same skill he learned from Sora, threw his Keyblade like a boomarang and while it narrowly missed Gaston, it was enough to cause the hunter to lose his balance, while Belle quickly grabs Beast before the latter could fall, and she pulls him back.

Gaston on the other hand, falls off the roof and down into the deep ravine below, screaming as he then vanishes from sight and towards his death, never to be seen again. While Belle pulls the severly wounded Beast, Sailor Moon, Sora and Riku all quickly climbed onto Charizard's back and the Pokemon flew them back to the balcony, while the rest of the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Loran, Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts all rushed over, but all of them stop near either the balcony or the broken window, out of sight, and all of them, along with Belle, horrified and devastated, as Beast was bleeding and slowly losing his strength.

Belle helps the injured Beast up onto the balcony, where he lies down on the floor.

Weakly, Beast gazed up at Belle, muttering, "You came back."

"Of course I did! I couldn't let them...I'm so sorry." Belle hugged Beast, on the verge of tears, as she continued, "Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner."

"Maybe... it's better this way." Beast breathed weakly, knowing what this meant, and so did Sailor Moon and everyone else, who were all slowly starting to cry, not wanting to believe what was about to happen. It couldn't be happening! Not when Beast was so close! They couldn't lose another friend! They just can't.

Belle shook her head, comforting him, "Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be alright. You'll see."

Beast, smiling as he caressed Belle's cheeck with a paw, as he said now in a whisper, "At least I got to see you one... last...time." He holds it there for a second, then drops it. His head falls back, and his eyes close, and he goes limp. Belle, Sailor Moon and the other girls in the Sailor Team all gasped, most of them placing their hands over their mouths in devasation. Everyone couldn't believe it just happened. But it did.

Beast was dead.

"No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me!" Belle pleaded, crying, before she collasped onto his best and cried, tears falling, muttering heartbrokenly, "I love you!"

"No..." Sora muttered, before he lowered his head, and began to cry as well. Riku lowered his head as well, guilt loomed over him. Sailor Moon sobbed as well, tears falling from her eyes.

Everyone else then noticed, to further their dismay, the last petal of the enchanted rose finally fell, and then they all lowered their heads, most of them silently crying and sheding tears as well for the loss of Beast, and they all shed tears. Even Mickey and Loran who felt guilt rise in his chest. Mickey tried to wipe away his tears, but they kept falling, his chest hurting at the loss. Neither of the two knew Beast that well, but it still hurt none the less.

As the rain continued to fall, and everyone continued crying, just then, one beam of light falls, like a shooting star. Then another comes. And another, and another. Belle finally notices what is happening. She stops crying for a second, then starts to back away. A fog then begins to enshroud Beast. Everyone else stopped crying as well and their eyes widened in extreme anticipation. Beast's body rises up into the air magically and begins to transform. He is enveloped in a cloud of light, and becomes wrapped in his cloak. Underneath, Beast's body shifting and forming. A fore paw comes out and the claws turn into fingers. A hind paw emerges and develops into a foot. Finally, a wind blows across his face and the fur melts away to reveal a young prince. He gradually descends and is laid on the floor again. The fog disappears and Belle reaches out to touch him. She jerks her hand back, however, when the figure begins to move. He stands, then looks at his hands, then turns to face Belle. It is a human, with the same blue eyes as Beast.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Ash asked, shocked.

Sid, who was usually the stupid one, some how managed to figure something out before any of his friends did, and said, "Um, I don't know about you fellas, but I think Beast just turned into...into a human!" realization dawning on his face.

At this, even Belle seemed realise it as the young man, now clearly the Beast back in his human form, and the now restored Prince, realised this and she smiled happily. She recongises the blue eyes, and instantly recongises him. The two then leaned closer and kissed.

"You're right, Sid!" Sailor Mercury said, stunned, "Belle said her love just before the last petal fell!"

Brock then snapped his fingers in realization, "Hey, that's it! It not only restored Beast back to his original form, but it also brought him back to life!" and everyone, all realizing that Sid, for once, was right, and all were relieved and happy.

"Well, I'll be..." Shrek smiled, relieved.

"It's a miracle!" Fiona breathed, as Sailor Moon, Sora and Riku all climbed off Charizard, as all four of them were smiling in relief as well.

Just then, all around them, the display of lights surrounded them and all over the castle, and like magic, the gloom all over the castle vanishes, revealing a blue sky as the storm also vanishes. The castle is transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs. Everyone was stunned by these magical events.

It also magically effects Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts who all one by one transform into their original human forms as well, and as Chip hops over as well, he too also returns to his original form, of that of a small boy about Max's, Mini Moon's and Future Mini Moon's age. Mrs. Potts quickly hugs her son happily as Chip hugs his mother in return.

"Hey! You guys are back to normal!" Ash exclaimed happily.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

Sora walked up to the Prince, formly known as Beast, and smiled, "You did, Beast!" before remembering that he couldn't call him that anymore, and blushed, "Uh, I mean, your highness."

The Prince smiles, before playfully ruffling Sora on the head, replying, "Thank you, Sora." before looking at all of the rest of the group, "All of you." before eying Riku who shifted uncomfortly.

"Uh...about what I did before..." Riku began, then bowed, and said it, "I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven, Riku." The prince replied, much to the teen's surprise. "You helped so much today along with your friends. Thank you."

Riku wasn't used to being thanked this quickly, so he stood up straight and looked away, blushing, "Uh, y-your welcome."

"I love happy endings." Donkey sniffled, emotional. Puss, Crash, Eddie and Sid all sniffled as well.

The Sailor Team and their allies all smiled as well, though Diego then sniffled a bit, and wiped a single tear from his eye. Unfortunately, Ellie caught him doing that, and she looked at him, half skeptically, half teasingly, "I saw that, tough guy."

"No, no. One nasty Heartless got my eye with a claw and..." Diego tried to make the excuse, but upon seeing that the female mammoth wasn't buying it, he eventually cracked a little and admitted, trying not to break down, "All right, so I'm not made of stone."

Loran smiled, saying to himself, "Wow...this is just amazing." before he heard someone whimpering, and, turning around, saw that Brock was crouched low, hugging his knees, and had his back turned to the rest of the group. "Hey, Brock? What's the matter?" the blue-green Grovyle asked, confused.

Everyone else noticed, and, the rest of them, even Mickey and Riku, all groaned in exasperation, as they knew why Brock was crying; he missed his chance to get himself a girlfriend yet again.

Sid, feeling sympathy yet feeling awkward, walked over to the poor Pokemon Breeder/Doctor, and patted him on the back, saying comfortly, "Aw, there, there, Brock. I'm sure you'll get a girlfriend too someday."

Loran, still the only one confused, looked at the others for some sort of explaination. Diego was the one who decided to answer with an exasperated sigh, then grumbled to him, "Don't ask."

"You kinda get used to it after a while." Sakura said with a sweatdrop and a nervous giggle. "Even if it's always embarrassing."

"Or irritating." Misty muttered softly. "I just wish he would learn his lesson too about finding true love."

Sailor Moon just smiled, while Tuxedo Mask place an arm around her shoulders. But as she then smiled at Mickey and Loran, suddenly, Sailor Moon was struck with yet another jolt of flash hitting her mind, but this one at least this time, wasn't as painful as the last one had been earlier. Closing her eyes, she was again hit with another vision.

 _The slightly younger Sailor Moon, along with the teenaged version of Leon, enter a room in a cart within a moving train, where a dog was, and a young beautiful woman in blue garbs was sleeping peacefully on a bed. She then stirrs, and notices the two, slightly surprised before she gets up and stands up._

 _"Hey... You're...!" the girl began, pointing at Leon as if she recongised him, "You know, from the party..." before realization and happiness slowly dawned on her face, "So...does that mean... You're a SeeD!?"_

 _The young man nodded, before introducing himself, "I'm Squall, the squad leader. There's 2 others with me."_

 _"I'm a junior member of SeeD, along with two of my friends. My name's Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon introduced herself as well with a kind smile._

 _The girl, now beaming a great big smile, cheered loudly, "YEEESSSS! SeeD is here!" jumping up and down, before she throws her arms around the young man now known as Squall, catching him off-guard, while Sailor Moon giggles at the rather very cute sight. Despite the first meeting, she could tell, Squall and the girl made a lovely couple already._

 _"Take it easy." Squall said, slightly pushing the girl away. He didn't know what just happened, and he couldn't sworn he felt his face grow warm._

 _The girl nodded apologetically, then explained, still smiling, "It's just that, I'm so happy! I've been sending requests to Garden forever, but nothing... I'm so glad I spoke to Cid directly!"_

 _As if realising something, Squall questioned, "Oh... So you were looking for the headmaster at the party?..."_

Returning to reality, Sailor Moon blinked in confusion, thinking to herself, ' _Squall? Was that...the younger version of Leon's name? That Luxiere guy called me, the King and Loran Junior SeeD. What is a SeeD? And who is that girl from my earlier dreams that appeared in this one? I don't get it._ '

* * *

A little while later, after saying goodbye to Belle, the Prince and everyone else in the castle, the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Team Pokepals and Loran were walking out of the castle and were about to head back to the gummi ship, when...

"Hey, Sailor Team!" A familiar voice called from the side. The group turned and, their eyes widened, but none more so than Sailor Moon, Crash, Eddie, Dawn, Piplup, Riku and Loran's, as Axel walked up to them casually, as if he were a friend whom they haven't seen in ages. "Looks like things worked out okay here." he greeted.

When he realised that the group were speechless, Axel couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong? You guys look like you've seen a ghost." stopping halfway towards them.

"Axel? You're here?" Sora asked, shocked.

Crash's jaw dropped, before he stuttered to the red-haired Nobody, "Dude! I can't believe you're still alive!"

"I thought those Heartless back at Belle's house were hard and you were killed!" Eddie added.

Axel snorted, and pointed out, "Gimme a break. You guys thought some small lousy Heartless would finish me off? I told you I'm tough. Got it memorized?"

"I don't get it." Sailor Moon said, at loss, "You keep appearing out of nowhere makes me confused. I thought the Organization was defeated."

"Don't worry," Axel shook his head, "The Organziation is history." before his expression turned suddenly serious, as he then added, "It's Darkrai you should worry about." surprising the group, and making some of them supicious.

But Ash, having slowly having his hatred over Axel fading away, asked, "Darkrai? How do you know Darkrai?" nearly having forgotten that the nightmare Pokemon was back as well, last seen back in Radiant Garden.

"I ran into him a while ago." The former Organization replied, "Luckly, us Nobodies can't be effected by Nightmares." before cautioning the group, "So if I were you guys, AND a real being, watch out for nightmares. They're more dangerous now than ever. Things are not as they seem."

"What are you talking about?" Manny asked.

"You'll see." Axel said, turning to leave, but then remembered something, and gazed at Sora, adding, "Oh, almost forgot. Sora, if you get a chance to, say hi to Roxas for me."

He was about to turn and teleport away, when Sailor Moon, suddenly overcome with a strange feeling, rushed over to him and she grabbed hold of his arm, surprising him. "Wait!" Sailor Moon cried out, but as she gazed up at Axel's face, all of the sudden, her vision and a jolt of flash knocked over again, but this time, seemed more like in reality. For a few moments, another figure appeared in Axel's place. A young man, about Axel's age, and looked exactly like him, except that this man's hair was shorter but a lot messier, with a long ponytail hanging on the back, his eyes were tortoise blue instead of emerald, he had red tattoos, one on each side of his face that matched his hair, he wore goggles, and a businessman suit, except that he didn't wear a tie, his blazer was unbottoned, his white undershirt was untucked. and he wore black boots.

After those moments were over, the figure vanished from Sailor Moon's vision and Axel was back in the place. Still, she still felt disorientated, and she then let go of Axel's arm.

"What's the matter with you?" Axel asked, blinking at Sailor Moon's strange look.

"I...I don't know." Sailor Moon admitted, "Just felt a strange flash of deja vu." before shaking her head, and then asked the question she wanted to ask, "But Axel, answer me this; How did you really come back?"

The redheaded Nobody shifted awkwardly, before muttering, "Well, uh...dunno. I wonder about that myself." before he teleports away into darkness to somewhere else, leaving the group alone again.

Sid then said, "Hmm, maybe Axel's investigating something about Darkrai while we're trying to figure out Ultimecia's plans."

"Sid, Ultimecia wants the Time Compression." Max pointed out, "What we're trying to figure out is how or why she's back."

"Somethin' screwy's goin' on." Donald thought, supicious on what Axel said.

Even Mickey thought deeply about this, as he repeated what the nobody told them, " _"Things are not as they seem"_?" then nodded in agreement, "Donald's right. Somethin' screwy is goin' on."

"Nightmares more dangerous now than ever? What did Axel mean by that?" Sailor Mini Moon thought.

"Darkrai is the only one who can turn nightmares very deadly." Future-Piplup reminded.

Grovyle nodded in agreement, "He's right. We need to be more careful."

The group then noticed that Sailor Moon had been standing still during this conversation. Concerned, the group walked up to her, and Donkey asked, "Sailor Moon? Are you okay?"

"What's wrong?" Diego asked.

Sailor Moon, almost absently, muttered, "I saw someone familiar...for a few moments in Axel's place. I feel like I know him, but I can't explain why."

"What do'ya mean?" Mickey asked.

"Maybe you were hallucinating?" Casey guessed.

"Serena, who did you see in Axel's place, even though I can tell is it an hallucination?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Sailor Moon continued to stand there, trying to think of someone that she felt now she knew fully closer to the answer of why Jack Sparrow's personality and Axel's features and personality always reminded her of someone she met. Finally, a name like others unfamiliar to the rest of her friends and family, was muttered softly, but enough for them to hear.

"...Reno." Sailor Moon said.

* * *

 **A/N: The things in Sailor Moon's mind keeps on getting more and more confusing, but at the same time, beginning to make sense. Please continue your reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13: Memories or Dreams?

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. No excuses here(again).**

 **I only own Future-Mini Moon, Luxiere, Ninja, Kuja(not the FFIX version, but a made up one) and Ranger. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Memories or Dreams?

Back in the dark chambers of Ultimecia, the three remaining 'knights' were once again in meeting and were discussing the death of Luxiere, and how Sailor Moon's mind triggered the vision. From what the three could conclude, their enemies are becoming more and more of a threat to their 'Queen's' goals.

"So, Luxiere is no more?" Kuja melo-slowly said. He smirked and muttered in half sarcasm, "Such a shame. He obviously underestimated Sailor Moon and her two old companions." referring to both Mickey and Loran.

"I never liked that guy in the first place." said Ninja in a tone of disgust. "On the other hand, I really don't like those guys in the Sailor Team either." he shivered at this as well.

Ranger's arms were folded tightly as he stood firm and stiff, as he warned to two of his remaining comrades, "We must be more careful. It's obvious that Sailor Moon is more powerful than we expected. As long as she has friends by her side, she is unstoppable. However, she has weakness. That weakness is fake truths told to her."

Ninja was incredulous at this new information and quired cluelessly, "Am I missing something here?"

Realising what Ranger was actually saying, Kuja's smirk grew wider. "I think it's perfectly obvious..." and when he had the other two's attention, his eyes gleamed of darkness and evil and the next words actually sent shivers in Ranger's spine. "An old friend of Sephiroth's has awoken."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the dark island, Axel appeared through the corridor of Darkness and approached Darkrai, Riona and the man in the red coat gazed up upon his return. However, Axel wasn't smirking or smiling. He was in an expression of business, just as he had in his days in the Organization before his 'demise'.

"You're back." Said the man in red.

"Met up and helped out Sailor Moon, Sora and their group a little bit. They put things under control at Beast's Castle." Axel shrugged, waving his hand dismissingly.

"I would've thought that they would destroy you."

This comment this time made Axel smirk, as he turned away, and chuckled, "Me? Heh! No way! They recall what _I_ did when they went to stop Xemnas. They think I'm a loner now."

There was a moment of pause.

"Nope." He continued as he turned around again to face the others, "The first thing they're concertrating on is stopping Ultimecia and her little group. They finished off that Luxiere guy." and as he gazed at their 'leader', he gave him a questioning frown.

Now it was the red-coated guy's turn to smirk. "There's doubt happening in Sailor Moon's heart. Perhaps you overdid it."

"If I over did it, then what are you planning on doing?" Axel inquired, folding his arms against his chest. There was something about the guy who brought him, Darkrai and Riona here, and he wanted to know what it was and why he was doing it, if it strongly involves the Sailor Team who are practically clueless on this plan at this moment, and he had a feeling that they were not going to find out any time soon in the near future.

After a few moments of silence, the man finally answered, as he gazed up at the sky passionately, "To become the destined Hero, of the Realm of Light. Sephiroth had stolen that title from me years ago."

Sephiroth? The former hero who turned practically crazy a few years back and was said to be part of the darkness in Cloud Strife's heart? What was this guy's connection to the overly powerful swordsman of darkness? Why did he say that Sephiroth stole the title of 'hero' from him in the first place? And years ago? What was this all about?

Sighing and almost in irritation, Axel finally demanded, "I had enough waiting. Just who are you?" which also caused Riona and Darkrai to gaze at the man in red in question, for he still had yet to reveal his name.

Finally, deciding that the time has come for his three comrades to know some truth, the man in red stood up, and fully introduced himself.

"My name...is Genesis, former SOLDIER 1st Class."

* * *

When the Sailor Team returned to the Gummiship to head over to the next world, they all gathered in the main cockpit for form a meeting on the situation that they learned so far, and trying to piece together the information on what Axel had told them before he left, and Serena's sudden recalled memory of someone named Reno.

So far, it's all leading to nothing more than more questions and far less answers.

"Okay, so far we've concluded that Axel knows something about the situation that we don't, but he won't tell us about it or what it actually is." Diego spoke up after a good fifteen minutes of silence which seemed so thick and uncomfortable that it was tensed.

"It doesn't even add up on how he came back or why he was helping us but not telling us properly if he's really on our side." Casey reminded. "He keeps disappearing on us everything we want to ask him something."

"And then there's Darkrai." Grovyle nodded. "There's a question on how or why he returned to life and whether he is again on his own turf and possibly lost his memories, or he is in the goal of Ultimecia's agenda."

Kero, who stood on the table that was set up in the cockpit, had his arms folded and was in deep thought, before he finally spoke up, "I've heard of many legends of other sorcerers when Clow Reed was still alive, but Ultimecia was definately not on the history list. On the other hand, from what I gathered from Yen Sid, the history of the worlds when it was just a single world like Earth, the Pokemon world and the Fairytale World, this was probably kept secret for a reason."

"Well the Moon Kingdom and the Sailor Scout War were both hidden secrets too." Lita pointed out, "And it doesn't even add up when Ultimecia died 8,000 years ago but was brought back to life somehow."

"Wait a minute." Goofy spoke up, confused. "I thought that she was still stuck in another dimension?"

"She is, but somehow she managed to send in our enemies from our past into the present while she herself remains trapped in a Realm that is far impossible to reach." Raye nodded.

"And then there are other people who were reborn just like six of you guys, and the other threat who was reborn form 8,000 years ago too." Sakura added, remembering that detail as well.

Riku frowned at this along with the rest of the group, and said in deep thought, "But then there's another question on why all of this is connected. Darkrai and Axel's return, Ultimecia's return, and our enemies from the past being sent into the future as well."

"Hey, what if...what if Darkrai and Axel are from the past and were brought here too?" Max began to panic, which made most of the others cringe in horror at this.

"Max, knock it off!" Rini cried out.

"Yeah, it's not funny!" Lusie added, clinging onto Rini.

"Yeah, dude. Axel helped us out and that Luxeire or whatever that guy's name had issue's with him too." Crash pointed out, quite annoyed.

Max was sheepish as he chuckled in embarrassment, "Just kidding. There's no way Axel and Darkrai are with Ultimecia."

"Darkrai said that it concerns Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Leon, Cid, Sailor Moon, King Mickey and Loran, and that they knew Ultimecia." Donkey recalled, "But the question is, why in Worcestershiree is that if none of them knew her in the first place, even from eight billion years ago?"

Everyone quirked eye-brows at the donkey with disturbed expressions on their faces.

"It's eight _thousand_ years ago, Donkey. Not eight billion." Shrek corrected in exasperation.

"Yeah, no one even existed eight billion years ago." Sakura added, before agreeing with Donkey, "But you're right. It doesn't even add up on how or why the others knew Ultimecia when none of them even existed back then either?"

Serena had been silent for the entire time during the conversation, still lost in thoughts on what she saw so far. The familiarties with Cloud, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Tifa and Sephiroth, and why she saw images of her youngerself with Mickey, and Loran with a slightly younger Cloud, a younger Leon, a bit younger Aerith, the mysterious girl in the blue dress, the dreams about a man named Tseng, the woman named Quintis, and why she felt she knew Ultimecia as well, or why for a spilt second, saw a man she now identified as Reno in Axel's place.

Reno...he too was obnoxous like Captain Jack Sparrow but in a different way and more...cruel but at the same time, wasn't evil like Lord Beckett. He had a heart, and shared strong resemblence to Axel, similiar voices...

Come to think of it, she realised, Serena also realised that she even brought up the name of Rufus ShinRa back on Earth, but couldn't understand why he was suddenly thought up. For one thing she realised, the man in question now even suited a discription of someone she felt familiar with when she was enemies with the late Beckett and the two men had some things in common.

The more she thought about it, the more confused and frustrated she became. Sailor Moon even thought back on what the Oracle had told her-about her memories. Mickey's memories. Loran's memories, even though he couldn't remember much else other than that he could use attacks and remembered his given name. Midgar...Balamb Garden...Wutai...the Church in Midgar...SeeD...

About how the Oracle was forbidden to even help with those questions to be answered.

" _ **Even I cannot reveal that. You must first listen to the sleeping memories inside your hearts, but remember this; Some memories will cause you and allies you have forgotten pain. So remember carefully.**_ _**No one can remember every single of their memories. But the most important ones are connected to those of your past, Princess Serenity. You will understand.**_ "

Serena suddenly realised that it made some kind of sense. Twice so far, the images she saw did feel like it was ripping out her heart and her mind. But then, it still doesn't make sense. Who were those allies she forgot? Were there really still memories in her heart that was still sleeping? She thought that she remembered them all-Her previous life as the Princess of the Moon, her sister, Prince Darien, her time as Sailor Moon after Queen Beryl's demise.

Thankfully she wasn't the only one having trouble with the problems in her head. Mickey and Loran both recalled certain things that never happened, as were Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, even Cid.

Then again, she instantly somehow recongised Sephiroth, but Serena didn't know how or why.

She held back the urge to groan aloud, and scratched all over her head, messing up her hair in frustration and stupidity. None of this is making any sense at all. Talk about upside down.

"Serena? Serena?" Darien's voice snapped Serena back to reality, and when she looked up, she found that everyone was staring at her in concern. Boy, she must've been so deep into her thoughts that she didn't even hear what they were saying.

"Sorry? What did you guys say?" Serena asked, blinking in blank.

Raye frowned in concern as she noticed the thoughtful look on her friend's face, and said knowingly, "You were thinking about everything you've seen, right? About the things you think are familiar but in reality are not."

"Maybe I was." Serena replied, a bit more agressively then she quickly felt. "I just want to know why these dreams and feelings are familiar and trying to figure out the memories in my heart that the Oracle told me about."

At the mention of dreams, suddenly May remembered something and asked, slowly becoming scared, "Hey, now I'm wondering if Darkrai has anything to do with Sailor Moon, the King, Loran, and the others back in Radient Garden with their deja vu's?" which made everyone gaze at her in question, before their faces formed into some sort of realization and perhaps that maybe, Darkrai wasn't really dead when Ash defeated him a year ago back in the Ameria Region.

Brock frowned in concern and nodded in agreement, "Could be. Darkrai did trick Ash and Pikachu and they almost lost their lives." which made Ash and Pikachu both glance at each other, both of them remembering how they were trapped in the same nightmare, and how both of them thought everything they experinced involving lies were real until they woke up thanks to clones of themselves created from their DNA by Darkrai.

Serena softly gasped in shock. She heard stories about when Ash was trapped in a nightmare and that had nearly killed him. Could the similiar thing have happened to herself, Mickey and Loran?

Raye was also in agreement and nodded, "Sadly they're right, Serena. You need to stop believing in these visions and just ignore them."

Shaking her head in disbelief, she said, "But...how can I ignore if these dreams are not scaring me? They don't feel like nightmares to me."

"I'm more and more confused. But what do you mean, Ash and Pikachu nearly lost their lives?" Loran asked, concerned.

When Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Casey, Team Pokepals and Grovyle told Loran about Darkrai being the main cause of Temporal Tower nearly being destroyed and everything that happened before they met the Sailor Scouts, Sakura, Kero and Madision, the blue-ish green Grovyle felt shaken, and yet, Temporal Tower and Dialga both felt strongly familiar to him, but he couldn't pin-point on how or why.

"But then...if Darkrai died, why is he back?" Loran asked.

"Unless he just disappeared and went on another plan to try and destroy Temporal Tower." Amy theoried, causing more worries to the group.

"Now this is becoming more complicated." Puss sighed. "Unfortunately, it's drawn right to us."

"Yeah, well, it's not like _you_ had situations in having friendship problems!" Donkey retorted, his face inches from Puss's, while the latter was seconds from unsheathing his steel.

Sid, as usual, being the stupid one of the group, cluelessly asked, "Um, does that mean Darkrai was putting all of us into nightmares and I'm still dead?"

Most of the group all groaned in exasperation, before all yelling at the sloth, "SID, HOW CAN YOU BE SO DENSE!?" which nearly caused Sid to pass out in fright and nearly giving the poor sloth a heart attack.

"This is starting to cause a major arguement with everyone here." Chimchar said worriedly.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Future-Piplup agreed.

Sora facepalmed himself and groaned, "This is like me trying to figure out who Roxas is all over again, except worse." while he still tried to figure out how to say hi to his Nobody for Axel, when he couldn't even commuicate with his other self who should've been his own self.

' _And me trying to figure out who you really were, Sora or who even I was._ ' a familiar echoed.

"Huh?" Sora blinked, confused, as he looked around, before asking, "Hey, guys?" and when everyone turned to him, he asked, "Did you that?"

"Hear what, Sora?" Fiona asked, puzzled.

"I didn't hear what you were hearing." Ellie added.

Raye then groaned and grumbled, "Great, not Sora is hearing things. Maybe Darkrai is starting to effect us too."

"I'm serious!" Sora protested. That voice he heard...it was familiar. But how? He wasn't even in the Realm of Darkness, and he hasn't heard that voice in almost four weeks. So why now? Unless it was his imagination.

Finally having enough and at the point of crying, Rini screamed out, "KNOCK IT OFF! NONE OF THIS IS HELPING!" nearly giving everyone heart attacks, and Crash and Eddie both screamed in fright at Rini's scream, before she continued, tears forming in her eyes, "If it wasn't for our Exploration Badges from Deltora, maybe my memories from the Realm of Nothing were just fakes from a dream by Darkrai, and I had my memories messed up by the Doom Phantom."

"We know, Rini..." Raye tried to say, though now she was feeling guilty on how it was upsetting Rini who too had her memories interfered, and had lost some memories after being erased and returning to existance, until she regained them in the Orange Islands. Rini may have become mature for her age, and has a love interest in Helios, she was still a child and only eight years old.

Rini nodded, while trying very hard not to cry.

"Actually, I'm with Rini on this one." Ellie decided to say. "Something must've happened to Serena, King Mickey, and we all know that Loran lost his memories and has no clue on how he ended up in Radiant Garden."

"Uh, Ellie." Manny pointed out, "Raye has a point. Their minds, along with the others back in Radiant Garden must've been messed up by Darkrai."

Ellie rolled her eyes at this, before stating firmly, "Manny, I still have no idea on how the time-travelling thing makes sense, but at the same time, it makes sense."

"Huh?" The rest of the group blinked in confusion at the female Mammoth's words.

Suddenly, another memory triggered in Mickey's mind, and he thought deeply about this. "Hmmm...Ya' know, I think you might be right, Ellie. Maybe Time-Travelling might've been something to do with it."

"What do you mean, yer Majesty?" Goofy asked to his friend and king.

"I just remembered." Mickey began, turning to Goofy and Donald, asking, "Do you fellas remember when the three of us travelled through space and time ourselves?"

"What!?" The Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Sora, Riku and Loran all exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"Your Majesty...you what?" Sora stuttered.

"Aw, nuts, I forgot about that." Donald grumbled. "And now I'm sorry that I remembered. I'll never forgive Proffessor Von Drake for that."

"Say what? I don't get it." Darien blinked.

"You guys time-travelled before?" Diego asked, surprised.

Goofy nodded, "We sure did. It as a year after King Mickey got his first Keyblade."

"It was about a week before Queen Minnie and I got married, sixteen years ago." Mickey continued, "Our friend, Proffessor Ludwig Von Drake, our world's inventor, invented a Space-Time Machine, and, well, it kind of accidently sent the three of us not only back in time, but to another world. Your world, Sailor Team, back in the year of 1803."

"You went to Earth...in 1803?" Ash asked, stunned.

"Wait a minute." Shrek realised, "Wasn't that like, five years after Lord Beckett and Davy Jones died?"

"That's right. So, if one adds up the number of years, that still counts as counting, right?" Serena theoried, counting her fingers, for she sucked in maths, but then realised when she had the right answer for once, she sweatdropped and smiled sheepishly, "Wow, and this is coming from me who sucks at maths."

"Right!" Mickey agreed, before adding, "And even before that, I didn't even injure myself, because when we arrived in the past, I had a bandage on my arm for a short while, which I never understood how it was even possible, or, at least, didn't remember."

"So...time travelling might be the cause of this?" Sakura theorized.

Serena then remembered as well, "Oh! And when I first time-travelled, it was when the scouts, Darien and I were heading into the future of the 30th Century. I remember that I got lost in the fog of time."

"And none of you guys even saw Darkrai." Dawn agreed.

"Yeah, even though Darkrai was the main reason on how I lost my memories and turned into a Pokemon." Future-Piplup realised.

"And since Loran lost his memories and ended up mysteriously in Radiant Garden, maybe he time-travelled too." Riku theoried.

"Me? Time-Travel?" Loran blinked, then frowned thoughtfully. "So...I come from another time?"

Grovyle nodded to the other Grovyle, and said, "It does make some kind of sense."

Sora, who still didn't understand all this, then tried his best to sum it all up and said, "So...the reason why Serena, the King and Loran are remembering things because they time-travelled but forgot sometime."

"Gawrsh, this sounds kinda like those three fellas who travelled from the future to help two of the group fellers to stop Ultimecia and the other bad guy." Goofy remembered.

Everyone were silent on this, before gazing at Serena, Mickey and Loran who all stared in shock, confusion and yet realization, before they all glanced at each other, thoughtful on maybe this is some kind of political sense; perhaps maybe they are the ones who travelled back in time to stop Ultimecia and the other threat.

"So...Serena, Mickey and Loran are the three from the future?" Lusie asked.

"Three possible different futures of different worlds." Grovyle nodded. "Only then, when those threats were vanquished, just as it happened to Rini, Piplup and I, Serena, the King and Loran all lost their memories of that adventure, until a year ago that they started to remember."

"But that still begs the questions on why Cloud and the others in Radiant Garden have these dreams too." Raye pointed out. "I say that Darkrai was putting in false memories on this."

"But Raye, there's no other explaination that actually is starting to make sense." Misty pointed out. "Besides, Arceus even told us that Darkrai was gone when he was defeated last year."

"I agree. I don't think we can come up with another answer to this." Madision nodded. "If that's the case, then Ultimecia's real problems are Sailor Moon, the king and Loran."

"Then that's why all of the bad guys you guys fought and all the heartless and nobodies are back. It's all connected." Ash concluded.

"Does that mean Cloud and the others time-travelled too?" Eddie asked.

Everyone froze at this, then all frowned in thought and more concern.

Serena seemed doubtful about this and said, "I don't know, but then again Yuffie told me that she spent most of her life in Radiant Garden and a good number of nine years with Aerith, Leon and Cid in Traverse Town."

"There must be some way we can figure out, and maybe it'll help us understand better with Ultimecia and why the nightmares are more dangerous than ever." Sora said, crossing his arms in thought.

Pikachu thought deeply about this, until he remembered how Sora had his memories by Namine who was forced to do so by Marluxia. The yellow Pokemon's ears perked up at this, as an invisible light-bulb lightened up over his head. Pikachu then tugged at Ash's pants, which got the eleven year old to look at him.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pi, Pika Pipikachu," Pikachu began, before mimicking Namine to trigger Ash's memory of Kairi's Nobody.

If Ash didn't know Pikachu as well as he did, he would never understand what his best friend was saying. But because the two were deeply close bonded, Ash did understand and blinked in confusion. "Namine?" he asked, wondering why Pikachu was mentioning Namine. But then it triggered in his mind and an idea formed, realising what Pikachu's idea was.

"That's it! Castle Oblivion!" Ash cried out. The others look at him, as he continued, "Why don't we head over to Castle Oblivion for clues? That place shows a lotta people's memories, right?"

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked.

"The same place where we first met Namine." Ash answered. "I mean, sure Namine was being forced to mess up with your memories, Sora, but it still showed my memories of my adventures."

Brock then realised what his friend was saying and said, "I get it. So if we were shown and relived our memories, maybe there's a way to somehow look into Serena's, King Mickey's and even Loran's memories."

"That's it! I can't believe I almost forgot about Castle Oblivion. Ash, you and Pikachu are awesome!" Sakura beamed.

"Um, wasn't that the same place Sora lost his memories before getting them back?" Sid asked, nervous about Castle Oblivion itself, as were some of the others.

"Yeah, are you sure this is a good idea?" Donkey added, becoming scared, as usual. But that wasn't new.

Mickey thought about the suggestion, then he decided that it may be their best shot at this, and nodded, "Welp, it might be risky, but Ultimecia could end up going there, or at least sending in the monsters there, and it's worth looking into. Right, fellas?"

"I have no idea how Castle Oblivion works, but hey, why not? Count me in." Serena decided.

"Just one question." Crash held up a hand/paw, before asking, "Who is Namine?"

"Kairi's Nobody." Misty answered, "She was the one who helped us escape the Organization's castle after Xemnas was defeat, before returning to Kairi."

"Also when I first met Roxas for the first time." Sora nodded. "I still have no idea how Roxas and Namine knew each other, but I guess they were friends."

' _Namine was the one who helped me remember that I was you, Sora. She also saved me from falling into Darkness._ ' the voice Sora heard earlier spoke up again, but again, only Sora heard the voice, but it still confused the fifteen year old. He couldn't figure out at first. But then he finally realised why the voice sounded familiar and why only he can hear it.

 _Roxas_. He was speaking to Sora in his heart and mind.

But Sora will have to worry about that later. Right now, at everyone else's eventual agreement, the group knew where to head to next; Castle Oblivion.

If only the Sailor Team knew what was coming to them next.

* * *

Cloud, after his headache episode, returned to Radiant Garden but had decided he needed a bit more time alone. So, while taking out the remains of the heartless, he ventured through the Great Maw to the Depths where Maleficent's castle was. He was lost in thought of the dreams he was having, the guilt of still unable to defeat Sephiroth, and the troubles of why everyone he met were all too familiar.

Pausing in his steps as he made it, Cloud gazed up, only to spot two figures lying on the ground, gasping in shock as he instantly recongised them. He rushed over to the one closer which was Tifa, and bend on one knee, gently picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

"Tifa?" He muttered. But she only softly groaned, but was still unconscious. At least she was still alive. "Tifa!" Cloud tried again, this time a bit louder.

At first, Cloud feared for the worst, before Tifa finally but weakly stirred. She instantly recongised who was holding her, and muttered weakly, "...You're late."

"Who did this?" Cloud asked, urgently. He hoped that he was wrong, but he had a feeling he knew who did this to both Tifa and by now he looked, Leon.

While trying to stay conscious, Tifa shakily answered, "...Sephiroth." before she instantly remembered something else and jolted up, exclaiming, "Leon!" but the force of that made her very light-headed and dizzy, and then she collasped back into Cloud's arms, and was again unconscious.

Cloud, while still holding Tifa, looked around, and felt helpless that two people were unconscious, and with Sephiroth possibly looming, and the heartless around, he couldn't protect both of them without the troubles of the two threats, but at the same time, he couldn't leave them to get help either.

Thankfully, the problem to that dilemma was solved when all of the sudden, in a poof of magic, and to Cloud's surprise, Merlin appeared with Yuffie and Aerith, who both immediately saw what happened and the two women rushed over. Yuffie went to check on Leon, while Aerith approached Cloud and the unconscious Tifa, and Merlin looked shocked at this.

"Good heavens!" Merlin exclaimed. "What in the wide world happened?"

"Sephiroth happened." Cloud muttered. "I only just arrived..." as guilt formed once again. Why couldn't he have come sooner? Or better yet, he should've just stayed. He knew that this was his fault that he couldn't protect Tifa and Leon from his arch enemy.

"It's not your fault, Cloud." Aerith told him gently. "Leon and Tifa will be alright."

"Leon! Come on, this is no time to sleep!" Yuffie cried out, nearly overcome by panic that she tried so hard to control, as she shook the older man's unconscious form.

"Now, now, Yuffie." Merlin tried to calm the teenaged girl down. "This is no time to panic. We'll take them back to my house so they can rechieve proper care."

"He's right, Yuffie. Calm down." Aerith told her friend, before moving to help Cloud to carry Tifa.

However, as Cloud looked up, his eyes widened in horror, his heart freezing and skipping a beat, as out of nowhere, the man who knocked out Tifa and Leon had silently appeared behind Aerith who caught his expression and she was concerned at first, but then she froze as she could suddenly sense someone behind her, someone evil.

Sephiroth made a move to draw back his long sword, before thrusting it forwards straight towards the flower girl!

Suddenly seeing a scene similiar to this one, Cloud saw in his mind...

* * *

 _A slightly younger Sailor Moon rushing over to save Aerith, shoving her out of the way of Sephiroth's sword, and Loran...being stabbed in the arm with blood trickling and staining the sword..._

* * *

Snapping back to reality, Cloud cried out, "Look out!" and shoved both Aerith and the unconscious Tifa out of the way...and cried out in agony as he felt the sword's top blade thrusting right into his chest, just inches underneath his heart. Cloud shut his eyes tight, as blood began to stain his clothes, and slowly trickle from his wound.

Time seemed to slow down, as Aerith, recovering from being shoved, gasped in horror as her hands flew to cover her mouth, tears starting to form in her eyes. Yuffie let's out a terrified scream, and Merlin stood frozen.

Sephiroth seemed unamused, as he lifted the wounded Cloud with his sword into the air. "You only managed to save the Cetra this time, is because Jenova no longer controls either of us, Cloud." he told Cloud.

"Oh, that does it! I've had it!" Merlin cursed, chanting a spell and then the next thing that happened...time froze. With the limited time freezing which was a spell the wise Wizard rarely used, Merlin then quickly teleported himself, the wounded Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, the unconscious Leon and Tifa back to his house, and away from Sephiroth.

When time returned to normal, Sephiroth was shocked that Cloud and the others had disappeared...or, as he quickly realised, that wizard had frozen time and took them to safety. He frowned in anger at this.

"You have escaped this time, Cloud, but the darkness will overcome you. Mark my words." Sephiroth spoke, before teleporting himself away.

* * *

Just as the gummiship was nearing it's destination, in a sudden connection jolt, the Sailor Team suddenly all gasped, and Serena, who had transformed back into Sailor Moon, quickly placed a hand to her chest where her heart was. She could hear the beating of the heart, which seemed to grow louder and louder. Loran in the meantime, flinched painfully as his arm where his scar was suddenly hurt, and quickly placed a claw onto the healed wound.

"...Did you guys feel that?" Crash asked, feeling uncomfortable.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened in sheer horror, as she realised something terrible happened. "...Cloud!" she gasped in a whisper.

"Cloud? Did something happen?" Sora asked, worriedly.

"We gotta head back to Radiant Garden! Now!" Sailor Moon pleaded.

"Right! Full speed ahead!" Mickey agreed, steering the gummiship to another course and as used the wrap to take them back to Radiant Garden, hoping that they were not too late.

* * *

 **A/N: The story is no where near finished, but this is a different version to my first version that I did earlier. Things are heating up for our heroes.**


	15. Chapter 14: Off course

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. No excuses here(again).**

 **I only own Future-Mini Moon, Luxiere, Ninja, Kuja(not the FFIX version, but a made up one) and Ranger. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Off course.

Cid was busy typing on the computer when all of the sudden, the burst of smoky magic appeared out of nowhere with Merlin, Yuffie, Aerith, the injured Cloud, and the two unconscious forms of Tifa and Leon, nearly giving the blonde haired man quite a fright that he yelped, nearly falling out of his chair. He turned around and saw the group, before glaring at Merlin in anger.

"Geez, gramps! Whaddy'a tryin' to do? Give me a heart attack!?" Cid exclaimed, placing a hand to his chest, though that shouting was mainly sarcasm, as usual. As far as history between these two went, Cid and Merlin never really got on so well.

Merlin got quite offended by the comment and glared in return, yelling, "Gramps you say!? Oh pish posh, Cid! If you're not careful, I will turn YOU into a gramps yourself! I may be a grouchy, old man, but I'm still a powerful wizard! You yourself, though, are a grouchy, sarcastic man!"

"Say that again!" Cid challenged.

Finally having enough of the two men's pointless bickering, Aerith quickly stormed up between them and held out her hands to keep the two separate, yelling, "That's enough! Both of you are acting much worse than children!" her normal, sweet demouner replaced by that of an angry mother, as she placed her hands on her hips, looking at both Merlin and Cid with a disapproving and quite upset expression, her beautiful green eyes glowing slightly.

Boy was this enough to make Cid stay silent as he stared at her in an mouth-opened shock. Sure he'd seen Aerith angry once and a while, but this was the first time that her yelling actually made him scared and to shut up. He knew that Aerith had the motherly and older sister nature to her, but if Aerith was acting as if she was his mother, he'd rather not say anything else on that matter.

Yuffie, who would normally cheer Aerith on, instead joined in, "Yeah, she's right! We have bigger problems! Leon and Tifa are out cold and Cloud's hurt!" since she was still forming tears in her eyes, while she did her best to tend to the other three who now layed on the floor, two of them knocked out and Cloud deeply wounded.

Thankfully this got Merlin back into the situation, and got Cid to gaze at the others, and even he was shocked on the wounded forms of his friends, before standing up too quickly, the twig in his mouth falling out as he exclaimed, "What the!? How'd this happen?"

"I-it was that guy, S-S-Sephiroth!" Yuffie began to babble by now, trying and failing in not crying. "Cloud came back, found Tifa and Leon unconscious, we came seconds later...then Sephiroth appeared and-and tried to kill Aerith, but then Cloud-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there, Yuffie." Cid interrupted for he couldn't understand Yufie since she was talking too fast.

"There's no time for explainations now. We must tend to these young people." Merlin pointed out.

Cid, hearing this, sighed and grumbled, "I hate to admit it, but you're right. This ain't the time to panic." before standing to help Merlin with Leon, while Yuffie had to drag Cloud towards two more beds that Merlin had quickly magically pooffed up, and Aerith tended to Tifa, placing all three unconscious and wounded people onto the mattresses, before beginning their work in tending their wounds. Aerith then switched places with Yuffie so she could tend to Cloud.

As she did her work with the best of her cure magic, Aerith couldn't help but feel the strong guilt towering over her due to the fact that Cloud he just risked his life to safe her. Tifa would probably be devastated when she hears on what happened, no doubt she'll be asking when she wakes up. Tears began to form, but she was a stubborn woman, and she refused to cry now, when her friends needed her.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gummiship was nearing it's course, when Mickey and Donald both noticed that something was off. They fiddled with the controls in hopes in fixing up the panels in order to get to Radiant Garden, but the wrap drive was slower than usual and it seemed that they were getting off course.

"What's going on?" Donald asked, getting close to his temper tantrums again due to impaitence.

"Welp, I don't know. The wrap's goin' all screwy." Mickey replied, as he carefully pulled on the steering to get back on course, but for some reason, he felt that it was jerking a little.

Even Sailor Mercury was finding something wrong, as she jerked her mini-com and frowned in concern. "There's a strange energy that is tampering with the wrapping on the Gummiship, and it's trying to direct us somewhere else." she spoke up, which made everyone else now concerned.

"No, not now!" Sailor Moon cried out. "We gotta head back to Radiant Garden! I don't now what happened, but I just know that Cloud's in trouble!"

"I felt it too, but I don't think panicking is gonna solve anything." Loran pointed out, trying to keep calm himself.

"Besides, if Cloud's still in Radiant Garden, then Leon and the others should help him." Sid said, optimistically, before asking to the others, trying to lighten the mood, "Right, guys?"

"I guess you're right, but I'm worried about Cloud too." Sora pointed out, while he did want to agree, but at the same time, he too felt that something terrible happened. In his case, it didn't help that Sora could still hear Roxas in his head through out the entire flight, and it was giving him a headache.

' _Roxas...what do you want me to do?_ ' Sora thought, as though he figured that if he thought in his head, then maybe his nobody would hear him this way and they could actually commuicate, which regenerates his belief that Roxas should really have been his own self and not inside Sora.

But even Sid's words weren't enough for Sailor Moon to calm down. If anything, she was ready to go into a hysterical and overracting breakdown, to the point where she clasped her hands onto Fiona's shoulders and began to sob, asking in near heartbreak, "Fiona! What am I gonna do!? If Cloud dies I'll never forgive myself! He went through too much and it's not fair!"

While Fiona was startled on her sister-in-law's reaction, she could also understand Sailor Moon's worries and fear, the fear of losing those she loved, family and friends alike. While they haven't known Cloud that much, Sailor Moon acted like she knew him long before she met the rest of them outside Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Darien and Rini. If anything, maybe Serena had met Cloud before last year's events. The question was, how, when or why?

In the end, Fiona shook her head in worry and apologetically, "I don't know. I wish I knew."

"Hey, Serena!" Ellie spoke up, not meaning to be stern, but she wanted to comfort her friend. She placed a comforting trunk onto Sailor Moon's shoulder, causing the human girl to gaze at her with tears. "Don't think like that. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Yeah, there's no need to go into an hysterical breakdown." Donkey added without thinking.

"Donkey!" Shrek snapped, knowing that his annoying talking animal friend just spoke without thinking again, as usual.

Despite wanting to deny it, Sailor Moon was still breaking down in tears, "What are you talking about!? I'm not hysterical!" she cried out, before forcing herself to calm down and said softly, "Sid's right. Leon and the others can help Cloud. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Loran's right. This isn't the time to panic." Riku agreed, "As soon as we get back to Radiant Garden, then we'll know what happened."

Ash on the other hand looked like he knew the logical answer on what happened, and said, "I don't know about you guys, but since Sephiroth's been on Cloud's case as long as they've known each other, I bet he's the one that hurt Cloud and trying to get to the darkness in his heart." gritting teeth in anger and tightening his fist, grunting to himself, "That guy's no different than Maleficent and Xehanort." referring to how both of them sought out darkness in people's hearts and both of them also tampering with Riku.

"Yeah, I hate to admit, but you're right." Sakura agreed, "Sephiroth is kinda like Xehanort," pausing before gazing at Riku, and apologetically added, "And Cloud's kind of like Riku."

"So, Cloud was having trouble with the darkness in his heart as well?" Riku asked, worriedly.

"Gawrsh, when we first met Cloud, he asked for Hades's help to find somebody and used the darkness to help him. But it didn't work." Goofy remembered.

* * *

 _Flash-Back: During the events of Sailor Moon Frontier(Season 7)-a year ago._

 _When Sailor Moon, Ash, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Pikachu, Sailor Mini Moon, Lusie, and the four Sailor Scouts exited the Coliseum to leave, at the small two steps at their exit point, sat Cloud, in his red teared cape, clawed-like glove, in a soldier uniform underneath the cloak, his hair spiky. Even from this angle, Sailor Moon felt that she knew him, but couldn't understand why._

 _But she decided to worry about that later. Sailor Moon leaned over a bit, gently asking, "Are you alright?"_

 _Seeing that Sailor Moon and her friends were standing in front of him, no amount of anger at him despite that he nearly killed them under Hades' orders, but then again, he spared them, and even saved Sailor Moon who saved him in return. There was something about this girl that was strongly familiar to him, but he couldn't understand why. So, he decided to worry about that later._

 _"Yeah." Cloud softly replied._

 _"So, why'd you go along with that fire-headed guy anyway?" Ash asked, wanting to ask that question all day and had come to realise that Cloud went along with Hades' scheme somehow._

 _Cloud cupped his hands together in front of him, admitting, "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired."_

 _He stood up and gazed upward, continuing, "I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light."_

 _Seeing how Cloud was actually like them in someway, Sailor Moon stood up straight as well, and smiled warmly at him, encouraging, "Don't give up." causing Cloud to look at her and the others again._

 _"Yeah, you'll find it." Sora agreed. "I'm searching too."_

 _"For your light?" Cloud asked. Sora nods. Realising that the group and he had some things in common, Cloud nods in return, before placing a key-chain in the fourteen year old Keyblade wielder's hand, telling him not to lose sight of his light, before walking past the group to re-enter the coliseum to give his apologies to Hercules and Phil._

 _He paused when Ash called out to him, "Hey, maybe someday when I get a weapon, how about you and I have a match? Fair and square, no dark powers involved!"_

 _After a moment, Cloud then shook his head, "Not interested, but thanks for the offer."_

 _"Before you go, what's your name?" Sailor Moon asked._

 _"...Cloud."_

 _Sailor Moon nods, accepting the name and introduced herself, before offering, "I hope we can meet again someday! Hey, maybe we can help you find this person you're looking for." causing her companions to look at her, surprised._

 _Cloud considered it, but then again, he knew that it was too dangerous to have these kids join him in his search. So, he smiled a little and declined, "Think I'll pass."_

* * *

End of Flash-back.

"Now that you mention it," Sailor Venus remembered, "I think Cloud was looking for Sephiroth to settle a score with him. He must've done something that caused Cloud to follow him."

"Well, since Sephiroth has one black wing on his back and his dress code is bad fashioned, I'm not surprised that he did something horrible and had his attention on Cloud." Sailor Jupiter said, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"But why Cloud, though?" Puss asked. "Why only him that Sephiroth has his eye for? What's the connection?"

"Maybe for revenge?" Diego suggested. At everyone's quirked eye-brows raised at him, he shrugged and pointed out, "Well, that's the only explainations I can come up with. When I was in my old pack, the humans had pretty much wiped out half of it, using our fur to keep warm. I'm not happy about it, but at the same time now, I wasn't happy with myself after our first journey together. Soto's main thoughts were revenge by taking away the human leader's most precious thing."

"The baby." Mini Moon realised, remembering the baby boy back in the Ice Age.

"Um, nice point there, buddy, but, how does that make sense with Sephiroth, though?" Sid asked, shrugging. "I mean, sure, he's not human anymore if he has a black wing on his back, but wasn't he human before? And what did Cloud do to him?"

Everyone thought deeply about the situation, looking at each other while trying to figure out the problem between Cloud and Sephiroth, and how Tifa was following Cloud to help him fight off against the silver-haired villian.

"I always thought it was kind of strange." Sailor Mars frowned deeply. "The darkness in Cloud's heart a bit like Sephiroth's, but it doesn't quite add up."

"...Jenova." Sailor Moon, Mickey and even Loran all unconsciously muttered. The three of them blinked, along with the rest of their friends, before Sailor Moon furrowed her brow, apparently having more unknown images and memories form up in her head.

"Jenova?" The Sailor Team repeated in question.

"Who's Jenova?" Darien asked.

"I don't know. The name just popped into my head." Sailor Moon admitted, but then she frowned even further, and continued, "Then again, I'm seeing more dreams in my head right now, but at the same time, it's almost like I'm remembering."

"I think you're right, and if that's the case, then maybe it's my memories too." Loran thought, "I have no idea why, but I think I remember about Jenova being some kind of...a calamity from the sky, and crash landed into the world."

"You mean like a meteor?" Ash theoried in surprise.

"That sounds just right." Mickey spoke up while still trying to get into direct course. "The more I think about it, the more it starting to make some kind of sense. I think Jenova was some kind of a monster that tried to destroy the world and caused a speical kind of people to disappear, except for one."

Sailor Moon then continued, "Yeah, I think Jenova was found by some scientests and they thought she was those special people who...could do more than normal humans could, but since she fell from the sky in a giant hunk of rock, that was not the case."

She then froze, along with everyone else in the ship, before horrifized realizations dawned onto them, and they all glanced at each other, cringing in disgust and disbelief.

"Are you saying that Jenova came from space!?" Casey exclaimed.

Crash's eyes widened, before asking fearfully, "Wait...are we saying that this Jenova is actually an alien?"

"That's like out of a bad sci-fi horror movie." Kero quivered.

"You're not kidding!" Future-Piplup agreed, "Especially if what Serena, King Mickey and Loran think is right."

That's when Chimchar thought of something more worrying and then theoried, "Hey, now I'm wondering if Ultimecia has anything to do with this Jenova?"

"I don't think so, but at the same time, it's not out of question that the two are unrelated to the same world." Grovyle said. "Ultimecia was a different matter."

Misty sweatdropped, then said, "Well, at least we now know that aliens really do exist before our time."

"Yeah, and Luxiere did call me, King Mickey and Loran junior SeeDs...whatever that means, but it's familiar. I think I remember saving three people in different places, one who was in trouble, and other two...well, it's hard to discribe." Sailor Moon agreed with Grovyle. "Then again, just before we left Belle's world, I had a vision of the same girl from my dream, and me and the younger version of Leon were there, and he said that his name was Squall, and we were part of a group called _"SeeD"_."

"Hey, that's right." Ash suddenly remembered, "Yuffie called Leon _"Squall"_ when me and Sora first met them!" with Sora quickly nodding in agreement as he realised Ash was right.

Mickey blinked, before admitting, "Wait a second. There were names of people in a group called SeeD in Balamb Garden in my dream too!"

"I had a strange image enter my mind a little while ago. It was you two guys and I in a strange place called _"The Forgotten City"_ , along with those friends of yours back in Radient Garden, except for Leon." Loran remembered.

"Guys, this is getting more and more confusing and mumbled up." Manny sighed.

"But still, if it's all in the past, then I guess it makes sense." Mini Moon realised, "Maybe the world was 8,000 years ahead of Earth."

But before anyone could think of how it's all connected, all of the sudden, the gummiship's alarm went off loudly like a warning siren, nearly busting everyone's eardrums, so most of them had to cover their ears, while those like Manny and Ellie could only cry out in agony since they couldn't cover their ears to block out the agonizing loud noise.

Suddenly, when the group looked up, they saw that there was some kind of force that was trying to pull them in towards to another world, and no matter what Mickey, Donald and even Goofy, Sailor Mercury and Sora did, it wasn't working as the gummiship was then jerking out of control, with loud booms sounding from outside, and if the team didn't know better, they couldn't sworn they were being attacked by...cannonballs?

"Hang everybody!" Mickey shouted, fighting with the controls, "We're gonna crash!"

Everyone did their best to hold on at the king's command, most of them panicking, and Crash and Eddie clinging onto each other, the Possums screaming at the top of their lungs, "We're gonna die!" while Sid screamed girshly as usual, hugging Diego tightly around the neck, in which the sabor's face was starting to turn slightly blue over his golden fur.

"S-Sid!" Diego choaked. "You'r-e c-choaking me!"

"What's that!?" Future-Pipup shouted as he looked out of the window. Everyone else looked up to see, and their eyes widened as a red Pirate Ship was flying along side them, cannons firing at them. To some of the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy, in alarm, it was horribly familiar.

"Oh no! The shield's broken!" Mickey cried out.

One more fire from the cannon, and the gummiship was sent spiraling down into the familiar world, but quickly enough, though it was a risk, Mickey quickly pushed the teleportation landing button, and at the last minute, everyone were transported out, while the gummship continued to descend...and was about to crash, when it suddenly slowed to a stop before gently floated and set down safely on the sands of a beach on a vase jungle island, with a giant rock that was shaped like a skull.

Riona was on the beach, her hands glowing as she was using her magic to safely land the gummiship to avoid in causing it to crash into pieces. Once she knew it was safe, she collasped to her knees, exhausted. She did what she could.

' _I just hope Sailor Moon, Mickey, Loran and their friends are alright._ ' She thought to herself. The young woman gazed up and stared out at the horizon, praying.

* * *

Back on the dark island, Genesis, Axel and Darkrai were talking among themselves after Riona's departure on a new mission.

"Those three are regaining their memories more quickly than we thought. They are beginning to recall the connections with Jenova." Genesis sensed, having witnessed the minds of the Sailor Team.

Darkrai was concerned, however, as he pointed out, "But our enemy is getting stronger, despite Luxiere's been destroyed."

"They still think that you're causing the nightmare parts, though." Axel corrected, before stretching his arms to keep his muscles moving, and then asked the other redheaded man, "Just how much longer before they figure out the truth?"

Genesis chuckled, "Not one for paitence, are we? We can only wait. Rinoa is on her way to the Sailor Team's next destination where she sensed that they would be. However, one of the three remaining "Knights" of Ultimecia is heading there as well."

"Why am I not surprised?" Axel sighed, before placing a hand on his hip, and stated about the knights of Ultimecia's, "I wouldn't even call them _"Knights"_. They're just created for the old hag's purposes in the first place."

"The Sailor Team will three extra boosts." Genesis concluded, before gazing up at the Nobody, and ordered him, "You shall go to their home world and take their former enemies to where the heroes of light will end up going next."

"And I suppose you want me to keep an eye on Sailor Moon and her friends in that world as well?" Darkrai questioned, with Genesis nodding to confirm it.

Axel shook his head, grumbling under his breath so that the others couldn't hear him, "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?"

* * *

Apparently Genesis wasn't the only one sensing the Sailor Team's next destination. Ultimecia, still recovering her powers from her previous defeat, growled softly as she sense the young woman who served as one of her vessels before, who also was one of those people who defeated her 8,000 years previously. Her three remaining knights stood before her.

"That Rinoa is on her way to those foolish friends of hers." Ultimecia growled. Her eyes gazed onto one of the men and commanded harshly, "Kuja, it is your job to bring her to me, and kill Sailor Moon and those foolish allies."

Kuja grinned and bowed his respect to his 'Queen' and replied, "Of course, your majesty. I will not let you down." before disappearing into the darkness, leaving Ultimecia with Ranger and Ninja who the latter two knew what they had to do.

"I shall do some things in another world." Ranger bowed to Ultimecia, before glaring sternly at his fellow companion, and grunted at him with a warning, "Ninja, do not mess up on this assignment."

Ninja waved off the concern, answering back, "Yeah, yeah. Sticks and stones. I'm not like that whimpy Demyx guy from Organization XIII." before he too vanished to begin his mission.

The taller man could only shake his head in exasperation, grumbling to himself, "He acts like that fool." before disappearing himself.

Now alone, Ultimecia smiled sinisterly to herself, muttering, "My creations are more than I originally thought. At least they are not failures like those other two. Once those Sailor Brats are finished, the Time Compression is mine."

Who were those other two creations, so far, only Ultimecia and those other creations know.

They were even closer than anyone knew.

* * *

After sometime on a beach, Sora had no idea how long he was knocked out. But it felt like hours when it was only just ten minutes. The Keyblade wielder's fingers twitched as he groaned, indicating that he was finally waking up. He was still alive.

Wondering where he was or where his friends were at, Sora pushed himself up, before getting to his feet slowly to avoid in collasping again. Man, that was a rough ride. What in the world happened? Suddenly, Sora sensed pressence behind him, and looked behind him...

"Hello...Sora." A familiar voice drawled.

A group of pirates stood all around him, and one of the pirates then grabbed hold of Sora and gagged him, pulling him backwards, catching him off-guard. It suddenly and quickly snapped in Sora's head. It was Captain Hook and his Pirate crew from Neverland, meaning that he was in Neverland.

"My apologies, sir." Smee cried, as he slipped a bag over Sora, trapping him inside, with Sora crying out a muffled, "Ommph!"

"Hurry, Smee, before the other brats arrive!" Hook shouted, already in the long-boat, while Smee was punched in the face by Sora who was trying to escape the bag.

"Come on now, don't fuss!" Smee cried, before grabbing the bag and tossed it to one Pirate, who tossed it to another pirate, and it happened to more times before Sora, in the bag, was in the longboat as well.

"Cast off to the Jolly Roger, you mangy dogs!" Hook commanded, brandishing his hook.

What would become of Sora now?

* * *

 _Sailor Moon didn't know if she either fell asleep or found herself unconscious. The last thing she remembered was that pirates from neverland she heard from Sora and the others had attacked them, which had casted them off-course in the first place. Then, after Mickey pushed the teleportation botton, everything was blank._

 _She now found herself in a strangely familiar hallway on some platform, with her three year youngerself, the younger version of Leon that she now identified as Squall, and the girl, Riona, who looked traumized and frighted, clinging onto Squall during some sort of ceremony._

 _"I was scared..." Rinoa quivered, refusing to let go of Squall's arm. "...Really scared." in a point of crying._

 _"It's over now." Squall told her, a bit unemotionally, but he did his best to be gentle with her. The younger Sailor Moon felt sorry for Rinoa, even after what just happened. The real Sailor Moon felt that it was all familiar, but it was hard to make out._

 _After Squall told them that they'd better get going, the younger Sailor Moon went over to Rinoa and whispered, "It's okay, Rinoa."_

 _The next thing Sailor Moon saw, she suddenly found herself, her youngerself, and a younger Cloud on top of a very tall building in the middle of a city. From this height, Sailor Moon flinched as she realized that the building must probably be 70 feet tall. Trying to rid her fear of heights, she turned her attention to her youngerself, Cloud and...another man with blonde hair, neat and clean, in a white coat, white pants, black shirt and shiny black shoes. He was holding a gun in his right hand, and his blue eyes held a cold look in them._

 _For a quick reason, Sailor Moon muttered the name she blurted out back on Earth days earlier. "_ Rufus ShinRa... _"_

 _"Why do you want to fight me?" the man, seemingly Rufus ShinRa, questioned, not even slightest afraid. If anything, he looked amused._

 _"I have my own reasons! It's because of this stupid company that a lot of people lost their lives, and caused -to become a killer!" The younger Sailor Moon yelled out, brandishing a sword which Sailor Moon's eyes widened at the familiarty of the the sword. It looked like the Sword of Sealing. But then another thing came into mind. She couldn't hear the name her younger self just said-it was just cut off, like someone stole the word._

 _Cloud, also brandishing his sword, the sword Sailor Moon recongised as the one the real Cloud used when they first met, without bandages, and he added, "Not only that, you seek the Promised Land and-." and like with Sailor Moon's youngerself, the word he said was cut off too._

 _Rufus agreed, before walking calmly over to stand next to the other two, and replied, "Did you know that - is an Ancient?" once again, the name was cut off._

 _"How'd you know?" the younger Sailor Moon asked supiciously._

 _"...A lot has happened. Anyway, I can't let either you or - have the Promised Land!" Cloud told Rufus coldly._

 _"And I am not, under any circumstances, going to let you have Aerith!" the younger Sailor Moon agreed, glaring daggers at Rufus. From what Sailor Moon came to realise, after meeting Lord Beckett in the past of 200 years ago, she could she why she didn't like Rufus in the past either at some point. Rufus and Beckett were both cold and cruel and had similiar personalities._

 _This only made Rufus grin and he mocked, "I see. I guess this means we won't become friends..."_

 _Before Sailor Moon could do anything, everything turned dark and she found herself passing out again..._

Snapping back to reality, Sailor Moon cried out as she jolted upright, "Cloud! Aerith! Squall! Rinoa!" everything both in reality and in her dream instantly sticking to her mind like glue. She panted, as she then noticed that Tuxedo Mask was kneeling next to her with a worried gaze. She looked around and found that everyone else was still alive, just sprawled all over the place on a beach on some jungle island.

"Sailor Moon! Are you alright?" Tuxedo Mask asked, concerned. Sailor Moon slowly calmed down and nodded to confirm that she was okay, much to his relief.

Soon, everyone was regaining consciousness and stood up...well, except for Sid who was stuck in the sand, his butt and legs sticking out skyward, but he was awake too. He was just, having trouble getting himself unstuck and failing his attempts to pull himself out.

"...Um, guys? A little help please?" Sid asked, his voice muffled in the sand. Goofy, Ash and Brock went over and pulled at Sid's legs, and heaved as hard as they could to try and pull the sloth out, but after three attempts, the three groaned and gave up.

"Here, let me." Manny groaned, using his trunk to pull Sid out. However the force of it caused him to accidently let Sid go, and his friend was sent flying and screaming, before he landed on Diego's head and nearly on top of him. Sid landed on the sand in a crash landing, while Diego cringed at the new soreness on his neck, before staring at his friend, glaring at him briefly.

"Ugh...that wasn't fun." Sakura groaned.

"I agree." Madision nodded.

"Is everyone alright?" Mickey asked worriedly as he looked around at all of his friends.

Everyone confirmed that they were alright...except for one, which they realised at they looked around, before Fiona cried out worriedly, "Where's Sora?"

To their horror, they realised that Sora was missing. Immediately, the group cried out for the missing Keyblade wielder, with Riku, Donald and Goofy crying out for Sora the most, along with Sailor Moon and the others. Mickey was gravely concerned as well. It didn't help matters that their gummiship no doubt had crashed, and now they were all stranded on an island in a familiar world, which could take a while for the Sailor Team to recover to use their Sailor Teleport to at least get back to Radiant Garden.

"Where is he?" Brock asked.

"He hope Sora's okay." Dawn said. Piplup echoed his trainer's concern.

"Maybe he's on another beach on this island?" Future Mini Moon suggested.

Just then, all of them heard a high-pitch man's squeal echoing through out the island and ocean, " _Smee!_ " startling them.

"Where'd that come from?" Shrek asked.

"That sounds like Captain Hook. I recongise that voice." Riku sneered in anger.

"If he has Sora, then he's in trouble! C'mon, fellas! We gotta save him!" Mickey told the others, which they all shouted their agreement.

What they found made them both relieved and dumbfounded.

* * *

At the same time as the Sailor Team's reawakening...

Sora was still trapped in a bag, while Hook was at the helm, as his crew were busy making preparations onboard the Jolly Rogers, as he said to himself, "This is simply perfect! With Sora as bait, we shall lure Peter Pan to his doom." laughing. He then commanded to Smee, "Mr. Smee! Summon the beast!"

Smee, holding a bucket fulled with stinky disgusting and dirty water with dead fish skeletions, saluted to Hook, "Yes, sir, Captain. Right away!"

He then broke into a song, while accidently making a mess onto a couple of the crew, " _~Oh, Yohoho, another plan,  
To try to capture Peter Pan,  
Captain Hook´s a brilliant man!~_" as he made his way to starboard side.

Hook, while usually annoyed with Smee's singing, upon hearing the lyrics, was silently humming along happily and proudly.

" _~Who else could think  
of the perfect crime?  
And bumble and  
fumbleit every time!~_" unfortunately, the last part of the song now made Hook insulted.

"Smee!" he shouted, which made Smee lose his footing, but in the end, still spilled the..whatever the stuff was, into the ocean, which sank. From within the water, a large shadow was merging towards the surface, clearly not happy.

"Set the bait!" Hook commanded as he could see the plan being put into motion.

Sora, trapped inside the bag and trying to get out, was attacted to rope that was now dangling over the surface of the water, right above the shadow, while the Keyblade wielder tried to escape, though this wouldn't do any good.

Hook then joined Smee on the deck and told him, "Make no doubt, Smee. That wretched boy will be but a notch in me scabbard." while styling his hat...only for it to be stolen by a familiar boy in green tights who flew up high.

"Only in your dreams, Hook!" The boy joked, now wearing Hook's hat, before shreding it into pieces with his dagger, smirking, "I didn't know a Codfish could talk. Did you, Tink?" he asked to a small fairy in a green dress. The fairy, Tinker Bell, only laughed hysterically at her friend's joke.

"Pan!" Hook growled, before shouted commands to his crew, "Blast him!"

"Take your best shot, Captain!" The boy, Peter Pan, tauned, dodging the cannons easily, much to the pirates' frustration, "Come on! You're gonna have to do better than that, boys!"

He then flew over to one Pirate who was on the ropes and tried to swipe at him with a cut lass, "Whoa! Uh uh uh!" he teased, waving a finger, dodging again, "Three strikes and you're out!" before he side-stepped casually while one cannon hits the net-ropes, before it sling-shot the pirate onto the back, knocking down the other pirates with the cannons like bowling pins.

Rolling his eyes at the stupidy of his crew, Hook then decided to settle things himself, taunting his nemesis, "Come down here, boy. I've a little something for you."

"A present for me?" Pan asked. "Aw, you really shouldn't have."

Hook unsheathed his sword and rested it in his hook, while saying, "Call it a token of me affection. You see, it is a certain friend of yours."

"Who?" Pan questioned, while Tink tinkered.

Hook laughed evilly, and answered, "Sora."

"Sora!?" Pan cried out, shocked. He remembered the teenaged boy who was his friend whom he met a long time ago. Tinker Bell was shocked as well, for she liked Sora too. Pan then brought out his dagger and cried out in fury, "Let him go, Hook! You blackhearted scoundrel!" as he then clashed against the pirate.

"You want him?" Questioned Hook, pushing Pan back, and laughed, "Ha! Come and get him!" as he tossed his sword at the rope holding the bag, which then snapped. Sora fell screaming into the water plunging into the tentacles of a now orange giant octopus the shadow was identified, that was now wriggling and writhe.

Pan zoomed right into the water without hesitation, with Tink quickly following. After tensed moments, the tentacles stopped, and as Hook and his crew waited...Pan's hat floated up to the surface, and all seemed lost to the heroes...

"I did it...I did it!" Hook stuttered in disbelief, and soon, happiness and victory. "I-I-I can't believe it. I- I'm free! Free of Peter Pan forever!" and laughed, before questioning his first mate, "Mr. Smee, who is the most brazen, bold and brilliant buccaneer who ever sailed the briny blue?"

"Um, Blackbeard?" Smee guessed stupidly. The only reply he got...was Hook smacking his hook onto his head, and comically dazed, Smee collasped sideways onto the deck.

Hook turned to the rest of his crew who gasped, and not wanting to face the wrath of his anger, all cheered in unision, "Hook! Hook! Hook! Hook!"

"Thank you, thank you. I was good, wasn't I?" Hook thanked, flattered...only for one second when he heard a familiar boy's crowing, and to his and the crew's shock when they looked, Pan had resurfaced and was flying again, holding a dazed but free Sora by the arms.

"Thanks, Peter." Sora groaned, soaking wet.

"No probs, Sora." Pan grinned, before tauning at Hook, "Did you miss me, Captain?"

Hook could not believe his eyes. How did Peter Pan and Sora survice the beast!? It wasn't possible! This was something out of a horrible nightmare. To make things worse, Tink also resurfaced and she was firing jets and rain of pixie dust into the water, which in a chain reaction, the octopus now blankly and nervously was floating up high into the air. It wasn't as big as the Kracken the Sailor Team would recongise, but it was only about, oh, maybe, just two inches smaller. Tink then released her magic with a smug look on her face.

The Octopus gulped while mentally thinking, ' _Uh-oh!_ ' before plummting down to the deck, shrieking and crashed onto the deck, right on top of Hook who just stood here before he was engulfed in it's massive mouth. He tries to break free as he holds the mouth open, screaming in panic, "AH! Help-" he was cut off when the mouth shut tight, before he tried again and continued, "-Me!"

He breaks free and lands on the other side, but gasped when he sees that the Octopus was testing it's tongue. This was not good for him. The Octopus thinks for moment before realising that it likes the taste of Hook, and thinks that he is a Codfish, shaking in fear. It licks it's lips hungerily, before slithering foward, tentacles ready.

"Now, now, stay away! No! No, no, no!" Hook quivered, as tentacles grab Hook's legs and pulls him, as the Octopus sinks back into the ocean, dragging Hook who is clinging onto the plank for dear life, and is losing, and by now, Hook was screaming helplessly. This was worse than the Crocodile! "No, no! No! OH! _**SMEEEEE**_!"

Hook is pulled into the water and as he fights to save himself, while Smee crawls on the plank to rescue him, calling out, "Hang on, Captain."

Hook flies out and hits the bottom of the plank before being whacked back in, causing the plank to wobble and Smee holds on for dear life while saying, "H-here I-i-i-i-i-I C-c-co-m-m-ee!"

Hook resufaces, trying to escape the tentacles that had shreded his clothes, as he screamed out, " _Smee_!"(which was echoed and the Sailor Team heard it) before he suddenly flings out like a fling-shot, and into Smee, causing the blank to break and the two of them launching in the air before landing back onto the ship in a crash landing, landing in the lower decks. The Octopus grumbles at the loss of his lunch.

A few seconds after this, Hook then requested, "Mr. Smee, be a good fellow and fix the plank..." before shouting in anger, "...so I can make you walk it!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" Smee cried out, quickly running back up to do his job, while Hook growled.

* * *

In the meantime, Pan flew over towards the shore, dropping Sora onto the beach carefully, while the Keyblade wielder sighed in relief. "I see Hook hasn't changed." said Sora, relieved at the close call.

"He never changes." Pan laughed, before looking at Sora closely, before admitting, "You look a bit different, though. Nice new clothes."

"Thanks." Sora nodded.

"Sora!" More familiar voices called out. Sora, Pan and Tink turned to see who was calling out, and to Sora's relief, it was the rest of the Sailor Team who were running towards him, all relieved that he was safe.

So far, the Sailor Team were alright. Too be the same wouldn't be said for the Gummiship. But little did Sailor Moon and her friends know, that help was on their way. Someone who Sailor Moon would be shocked to see.

* * *

 **A/N: I originally was gonna put in the Legend of Zelda world like in my other version, but I decided to change it slightly and leave that out of this version. Please look forward to the next chapter(though on Thursday this week, I'll be busy to the point of not being able to be on my computer at all.)**


	16. Chapter 15: How to Fly

**A/N: Not much to say. Except that I'm sorry about the long delay once again. Let's continue on.**

 **I only own Future-Mini Moon, Luxiere, Ninja, Kuja(not the FFIX version, but a made up one) and Ranger. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Chapter fifteen: How to Fly.

"Sora!" More familiar voices called out. Sora, Pan and Tink turned to see who was calling out, and to Sora's relief, it was the rest of the Sailor Team who were running towards him, all relieved that he was safe.

"Hey, you guys are alright!" Sora replied back, once his friends had reached him, Pan and Tink.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Ellie asked, checking up on the teen like a worried mother, "Ooh, we were so worried about you!" and to Sora's embarrassment, Ellie began kissing him with her trunk, making smooching noises. It got worse when the rest of the team giggled at the adorable sight.

"Suddenly, I think Ellie's turning into more of a mother." Sailor Venus thought. "Isn't that adorable?"

"I think she'd make a great mom someday, if she and Manny..." Ash paused, then shrugged without saying what he was about to say, "Well, you know."

Manny flinched, and for a brief moment, some of the group, mainly said, thought that they saw a hint of pink on Manny's face in his brown fur.

"Hey there Donald! Hey there, Goofy!" Pan waved once he recongised the other two companions who greeted him in return. The others, he didn't recongise, though those who had read fairytales before realising that those said fairytales are real, they somehow recongised him but at the same time, know that they never met this version of Peter Pan. Loran was the only one who didn't and he was surprised on how the boy in green was floating in the air like a bird or a ghost pokemon.

"He can fly?" Loran asked, dumbly. Thankfully, the ice age herd were just as stunned.

"Wait, wait." Diego shook his head in disbelief, "This kid can fly?" as this was starting to feel more like a dream. First a chest that eats people(and who had returned into being a human himself), and now flying kids in another world that was not the Fairytale world?

"Course I can!" Pan said as he flew up to the startled Diego's face, before zipping off to greet the rest of the Sailor Team, accidently leaving behind some pixie dust which blew into the sabor's face, leaving him to cough comically at the strange scent.

"So uh, do you guys know him?" Manny asked to Sora, Donald and Goofy, dumbfounded. He was shocked at a flying boy as well.

"Yeah, this is our friend, Peter Pan, and this is Tinkerbell, or Tink for short." Sora introduced both Peter and Tink to the others.

However, before he could introduce the Sailor Team, Crash and Eddie both snickered at the names of the two of this world. "Peter Pan? And Tinker Bell?" Crash snickered, ready to burst out laughing.

"What kind of names that are named after a ding bell and a frying pan!?" Eddie exclaimed in laughter, as he and his brother then bursted into hysterical laughter. While their friends and sister scowled at them, Tink, angry at being laughed at, flew straight towards the two possums and shook in anger at the two who both stopped laughing and flinched scaredly, now terrified as they recongised the angry look of a girl, no matter how big or in this case, small they were. The way how Tink was glowing literally red just made her even more scary.

"Uh, nice names." Crash muttered apologetically.

"It suits you guys." Eddie added apologetically.

Peter, being a bit gullible on what the Possums talked about, looked at Sora and asked, "Are all of these guys friends of yours?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded, "This is Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, Future Mini Moon, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Sakura, Madision, Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Misty, Brock, May, her little brother Max, Casey, Team Pokepals, Loran, Mickey, Manny, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Diego, Sid, and Riku."

The group waved their hellos to Peter and Tink who, as usual, seeing a bunch of girls, scowled and glared at them, which was noticed by the team and became confused on why she was still angry.

"Uh, sorry about my brothers." Ellie apologised to Tink, unaware of the other reason of the latter's anger. "They always get into trouble." before turning to glare at Crash and Eddie who both flinched, now terrified of their sister's anger.

"That's the only reason why she's still angry, Ellie." Donald snickered, "She's just jealous because there's girls around."

"How come? Just because there are other girls around, there's no need to be jealous." Ash pointed out, being the gullible boy that he was about romance. The rest of the team, however, know what Donald was talking about, as did Pan.

"Aw, she always gets jealous whenever there are other girls outside Neverland around." Pan explained, adding proudly, "All girls around here get like that around me."

"Oh, so in other words, Tink thinks that girls who don't live here might take you away from her." Sailor Moon realised, before giggling, "Yeah, that's jealously alright. But fortunately, I already have a guy for my heart." as she then grabbed hold of Tuxedo Mask's arm and rubbed her head lovingly on his arm, continuing, "And I know how she feels, because there's no way in a million years any other girl would take my Tuxedo Mask away from me."

This made Darien sweatdrop in embarrassment, and the others to sigh in exasperation, and Pan confused, and Tink even more annoyed, though she was surprised that Sailor Moon had figured out her greatest fear.

"Wow, I guess you're such a charmer, it's no wonder girls go after you." Sid laughed.

"I wish I could get that." Brock grumbled, "What does he got that I don't got?"

The only response he got was Misty tugging his ear tightly as she said in annoyance, "I think the question you should ask is that what hasn't he got that you got, Brock." ignoring his grunts of pain, as usual.

"Anyway, have you seen anything unusual before we got here?" Sora asked to Pan, wanting to avoid any further embarrassment and confusion.

Pan on the other hand, stared at Sailor Moon who noticed, and the latter asked in confusion, "What?"

"Well...you kinda have the same name as the other Sailor Moon and you do look just like her and Sailor Dark Moon." Pan admitted, which came to a surprise to the entier group who all looked at each other in complete confusion, wondering what he was talking about. On the other hand, Mickey seemed to have recalled something.

"Gosh, I guess that means she was here before too." Mickey thought, and, he actually started to sound rather said.

"Who's she?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, curiously.

But before Mickey could answer, the sudden sounds of cannonfire alerted them, and they all turned and gasped, before dodging out of the way, narrowly missing as the cannonball zipped past them and exploded into the jungle close by. They turned back to the Jollyrogers at the ocean, and even from the distance, they could see the very angry Hook at the left side of the ship.

"Pan, you double-crossing pipsqueak!" Hook yelled out. "Come back here and fight like a man!"

As usual, Pan just taunted the pirate, echoing in return, "Come and get me, you old codfish!" with Tink giving the pirate a taunting raspberry with fingers in her ears.

"Now would be a good time to make a run for it." Donkey said worriedly.

"This way!" a new voice suddenly spoke from within the trees, causing everyone to look and saw a figure in the shade. To Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran, the person, the figure that was a girl since the voice matched the discription, was somehow familiar.

"Who?" Fiona asked.

"There's no time. Come on, hurry!"

"I don't know who that is, but they're right! Let's fly outta here!" Pan agreed.

Though hesitated, the group looked at each other, then as another cannonball is about to be fired, they all quickly nodded, as Goofy said, "We'd better skedaddle!" and as quickly as the group could, the Sailor Team and their friends quickly ran(or flew in Pan's and Tink's case) into the jungle, narrowly avoiding another collision and once made it to a small clearing in the jungle with the sky seen above them.

The group sighed in relief once they knew that they were safe for now, and when they looked at the figure, they say that it was indeed a girl, or rather, a young woman, with black hair, blue long vest coat, black shorts and boots, and blue arm sleeves.

"Thanks about that." Ash was the first to speak to the person, unaware that Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran had practically froze in shock and rememberence, while he continued, "We were lucky that you came by."

"I'm just glad to have made it in time." Rinoa replied with a gentle smile.

"So uh, who are y-"

"I can't believe it!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, cutting Shrek off, causing the latter and everyone else ot glance at her in confusion, wondering what got her excited. She pointed at the girl, as though she'd seen a ghost. "Y-y-you're...You're Rinoa...right?"

At the moment, it didn't resgister, but when it did, the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and especially Mickey and Loran all exclaimed in shock, remembering what Sailor Moon said earlier, "Rinoa!?" turning back to the woman who now looked away guiltily.

"Yes, Rinoa is my name." Rinoa replied.

"Do you know her?" Pan asked, confused.

"Not us, but Sailor Moon, the k-I mean, Mickey and Loran seem to, but it's really complicated since they've seen seeing dreams that seem familiar to them lately." Sora shrugged, showing that he was just as lost as the two residents of Neverland were. He also mentally grumbled, not used in referring to Mickey by the latter's real name.

"Huh?" Pan blinked.

"Yeah, it's very confusing. We have no idea what's really going on either." Sakura said.

Brock on the other hand, seeing Rinoa, the real Rinoa for the first time, as usual, it was love at first sight once again. She is the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen(again). Love stepping up to her, Brock then took hold of the now quickly startled Rinoa, and he proclaimed, trying to act charming and romantic, "Oh! Rinoa! Such a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady such as yourself! Thank you so much in saving us! How can I ever repay you? I'll do anything your heart really desires!"

"Um..." Rinoa blinked, not sure what to say. If anything, she was starting to feel uncomfortable by this weird greeting.

Fortunately, she was saved from the embarrassment, as Donald then leaned up and grabbed hold of Brock's ear, tugging it tightly and hard, as he then pulled him away while saying in sheer annoyance, "Give me a break! If there's anything she'd want from you, it's you to leave her alone!"

"Ugh! Not the ear!" Brock grunted.

"What was that about?" Pan asked, scratching the top of his head in confusion.

"He gets like that when it comes to girls." Ash explained, a bit embarrased and far too used to his best friend's girl-craziness. "Happens almost all the time."

"And it gets really annoying too, especially when girls tend to turn him down, and then he ends up sulking for hours." Casey added, placing a hand on her forehead.

Pan quirked an eyebrow, before admitting, "He's kinda weird, if you ask me."

"Welcome to our world." Shrek groaned sarcastically.

"Really, he just wants to get a girl's attention, but the way he acts, well...it never works out." Sailor Mercury explained.

"Gee whiz, even I don't do that to girls. No wonder he has trouble." Pan thought.

The group then turned their attention back to Rinoa as Loran, full in complete shock, only managed to stutter out, "But...but how?"

"Gosh, the three of us had dreams lately and you were most of them, ma'am." Mickey added, though strangely, he seemed odd to him to refer Rinoa as ma'am, since he felt like that he was kind of close in friendship with her, but he couldn't figure out how or why.

Sailor Moon walked up closer to Rinoa, and then asked, full of confusion, "If you're real...um...have we...met before?"

"Sailor Moon, of course you haven't." Manny pointed out, starting to get annoyed.

"Well...it's complicated." Rinoa replied, "However, I think I can explain as the gummiship is being fixed up." which caught the group by surprise. Their gummiship? But...wasn't it crashed?

"How'd you know about that?" Misty asked, a bit skeptically.

"I can show you. It's on the other side of the island and I managed to save it. It's a long story." Rinoa answered.

"I don't sense any darkness or evil within her, so I think we can trust her." Sailor Mars thought, crossing her arms in thought. Rinoa didn't strike her as strange, though she can sense powers within her, but not qualifying the young woman as an enemy.

"Well, whatever happened to your ship, maybe while some of you guys fix it up, I can teach the rest of ya's how to fly." Pan spoke up, which again, caught the group by surprise.

"You mean for real!?" Ash asked, now getting super excited, before he, Pikachu, May, Max, Mini Moon, Future-Mini Moon, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Dawn, Sid, Crash and Eddie all cheered happily, and Ash continued, "Yeah! I've always wanted to fly!"

"Me too! That's just so cool!" May agreed.

"I could use some flight. Haven't flown in a while." Sora thought, smiling.

"Gee, Rinoa, did you really save our gummiship?" Mickey asked, curiously.

Rinoa nods, while giggling at Ash and the others's excitements of being able to fly. "Yep. If you trust me, I can show you."

' _She's just like the Rinoa inside my dreams._ ' Sailor Moon thought, and, for whatever reason, she felt rather...glad to see her, as though she was happy to reuight with a long lost friend or something. It was still hard to even try and figure out how Rinoa was even real as well. Maybe Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran did travel back in time.

But that still left the question on how Cloud and the others back in Radiant Garden were connected. Speaking of Cloud, Sailor Moon suddenly remembered the feeling of her friend being injured. She just hoped that he was all right.

* * *

Meanwhile, the octopus from earlier resurfaced after a nap and looked around, wondering what to do and wondered where his snack was. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out, "Smee!" and turned to see the ship behind it, as Smee's voice replied to Hook, "Coming, Captain!"

Now remembering where the delicious 'Codfish' was, the Octopus clapped two of it's tentacles happily, muttering to himself, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" before ducking into the water and made his way towards the boat, popping it's tentacles in a rythme.

Hook in the meantime, after his odeal of all that's happened this morning, and his failed plan to use Sora as bait, groaned as he was layed flat on his stomach, "Oooh, my back!"

"Oh, dear, dear, dear, Captain." Smee sympathized as he layed his captain on the table, "A nice massage is just the ticket for you." as he began his task to massage Hook to make him feel better. "Now, you just forget about old Peter Pan."

"Perhaps you're right." Hook sighed, cringing as Smee cracked his neck painfully, before moving on to the next part of the massage. Hook had to admit, after a crack like that, his neck instantly felt better.

"All in the past, I say." Smee continued.

"Ah, the past." Hook sighed, nearly dozing off.

"Like how Maleficent asked you to help her." Smee continued, karate-chopping Hook's back to get rid of the knots that formed inside the spleen.

Too bad that comment made Hook snap back awake, and he repeated, "Maleficent?"

"And then Sailor Dark Moon and those two young boys in the black coats, how they convinced you to save Peter Pan from the Heartless." Smee continued.

"Sailor Dark Moon, and those boys in the black coats..." Hook growled softly, remmebering Sailor Dark Moon who, along with a boy named Jake, a Parrot named Iago and a monkey named Abu, had come here to catch a villian named Abis Mal ages ago, and how they teamed up with the spiky-haired boy named Roxas who resembeled to Sora, and that other boy, or young man in his mid twenties, Axel the red-head who convinced him to save Peter Pan from the heartless.

"Or today, for example, that there sea monster..." Smee continued, elbowing Hook's back so hard his captain cried out in agony. Smee then continued softly this time, "...pulled down your pants...right in front of the crew too..."

"Right in front of the cre-wah-ho!" Hook yelped as Smee flipped him onto his back this time to massage his feet this time. Now back in remembering Pan, Hook then growled in determination. "We've got to find him, Sora and his mangy friends and that meddelsome King and his lackies!"

As he yelped and cringed at the painful massage, Hook's attention then switched to that of...familiar popping sound that he quickly remembered, becoming freaked out by his worst nightmare.

"Smee...Catchy!" Hook mumbled uncontrollably. Smee stopped what he was doing as he heard the popping as well.

Both pirates stood up, as on the side of the ship in the water, was a giant orange Octopus who was uses two of it's tentucles to make the popping noise. Hook went to the side, looking with Smee by his side, then panicked, "Nraagggh!" then zipped away to the middle of the dock, accidently crashing into the leaning table.

"Great Scott! No sooner do I rid meself of that cursed crocodile and now this!" Hook cried out, then hugged Smee and sobbed.

Smee pats his captain's back and ensured, "Oh, there, there. He's just a playful little sea urchin is all."

"I swear, Smee, this is propelling me to delirium! I detest cephalopods!" Hook continued to sob, unaware that one of the one the Octopus's tenacles approuched, and funny enough, handed him a handerkef...probably to catch him and eat him.

Hook saw the hanky, and sobbly said, "Oh, thank you." and blowed his nose. Then he realised it was the Octopus, and screamed while leaping up high onto the pole of his ship, while Smee gazed up, quite surprised.

"Smee! Save me!" Hook screamed, shaking away while clinging on for dear life.

Smee then smacked the tentacle, while saying to the Octopus, "Oh, you big brute, you! Off with you. Go on, now. Shoo, shoo. And take your arms with you. You ought to be ashamed of yourself." only for the Octopus to squirt water at his face.

Spiting out the sea-water and a little fish, Smee felt angry, on a verge of yelling, before placing his hands on his hips while giving the Octopus a dirty look, and simply said in sheer annoyance, "Hmph! At least the crocodile had manners!" before walking off. The Octopus, irritated, swam off while popping his Tentacles again.

"Curse that scurvy boy!" Hook returned to his angry mood as he climbed down onto the deck. Then he grabbed Smee by the Collar and commanded, "Mr. Smee, pipe up the crew." and then explained dangerously, "We're going to shore to catch that brat with the Keyblade and find Peter Pan!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Hook and his crew to reach the shores, and as soon as they docked at the beach, Hook told them sharply, "Step softly, you worthless dogs! Set your sights for Peter Pan!"

Smee, having grown tired of constantly trying to find Peter Pan, muttered softly to himself in sarcasm, "Oh, goodness. Haven't we searched the island a thousand times before?"

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Smee?" Hook questioned dangerously, having half-overheard his first mate and raised his hook at Smee warningly.

Realising he was in trouble, Smee babbled and sheepishly lied, "Uh, I said that, uh... searching for Pan is, um, uh... fun galore." and chuckled nervously.

In tensed dumbfounded moments, Hook then facepalmed himself with his right hand, before saying clearly, "There'll be no rest until we have that boy in irons."

As the pirates went to move, Smee then clumsily stumbled and landed face first in the sand.

Little did the pirates know, Axel, who hadn't gone to seek out the three to help the Sailor Team, was hiding behind a tree, having seen what was going on. His arms were crossed, and he shook his head.

"Well, at least he learned his lesson about last time, but he still has serious greed anger management problems. Wonder how Rinoa's doin'?" The redhead thought to himself.

He then also asked himself, "I also have to wonder...what would it be like to disappear once Ultimecia is gone?" rather troubled.

This was something the Sailor Team had not yet known.

* * *

Back to Sailor Moon and her group, they were surprised that Rinoa was telling the truth and that it didn't suffer any serious damage besides the obvious from the attack earlier before they crash landed. Fortunately, it could be easily fixed. So, while Mickey, Brock, Riku, Grovyle and the gang's Pokemon and some of the Sailor Team began fixing up their transportation, Pan took the oppontunity to teach the rest of the group how to fly.

"Uh, no offence but this is silly. We can't fly." Manny pointed out, since he couldn't help in fixing up the gummiship, as he had no skills in modern technology.

"Well, of course you guys can't, but I can!" Pan grinned.

"Can I go first!?" Sid raised up a paw in excitement, in which the others stared at him panickly. Puss then drew out his claws and pinched the sloth on the butt, causing Sid to cry out, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Sorry, Sid. But knowing you, you'll just crash into a tree or something on your first flight." Future-Piplup pointed out the fear he and the others had imaged in their minds-the very thought of Sid going first meant that the sloth would just end up really crash into a tree or something.

Sid looked insulted, and stated, "Aw come on! I'll be fine. I climbed up a very steep wall one time with one hand!"

"Back then, you were an embarrassment to nature." Shrek pointed out dryly, remembering the embarrassing moment of Sid clumsily climbing the wall while holding onto the human baby.

Overhearing this, Mickey paused before looking at Sailor Moon, blankly confused and he asked, "Why did Sid climb a very steep wall?"

Sailor Moon sweatdroppped while giggling sheepishly, "It's a long story." before turning to say to Sid, "We're just being safe than sorry in your case, Sid." before the two went back in fixing up the gummiship to at least get them either back to Disney Town or to Radiant Garden for more proper repairs.

"So um...how _can_ we fly?" Chimchar asked, puzzled.

"Anybody can do it." Pan explained. "Tink?"

On cue, Tink spreads her Pixie Dust on Sora, Donald and Goofy since they knew how to do it already, and they started to float up, as Sora explained first, "Yeah, all it takes is faith,"

"Trust," Donald added.

Goofy tried to remember as he said, "And um...somethin' else." while floating up into the air up-side-down.

"Pixie dust?" Mickey offered.

"Yeah!" Goofy said, remembering in excitement. But he accidently bumped into Donald who bumped into Sora and then bumped back into Goofy.

Loran looked on amazed, as did the others, as the feeling of flying filled everyone's minds, as it sounded so much fun...well, Manny and Shrek thought it was a waste of time, despite that they believed in fairies after seeing them back at home.

"Dude! That's awesome!" Crash cried out excited even more, "I can't wait to fly too!"

Eddie however, remembering what happened 20,000 years ago, reminded his brother, "Just don't get distracted and crash into a tree like you did last time, bro."

"Oh c'mon! That wasn't pixie dust last time. That was me being shot out a tree to do a stunt." Crash pointed out, examing his nails.

"And we thought you were dead for a split second." Ellie reminded, giving her brother the supicious look.

"Blame those two." Sailor Moon said simply, pointing at the embarrassed Donkey and Diego, both chuckling nervously.

"Do I want to know?" Rinoa asked, nervously.

"I don't think so." Fiona whispered. "Trust me, you're off not knowing."

Suddenly, everyone snapped out of their thoughts when they heard Loran cry out, "Wha!? Sid, what on Earth are you doing?!" panicking as he looked up to a small cliff, for no one even saw Sid doing the next stupidest thing he'd ever done.

Manny groaned and prayed, "Oh, please. Tell me Sid's not being an idiot again." only to look up and saw that Sid was indeed on top of the cliff.

Sid called out, as if to the world, "Okay! I'm gonna jump and fly on the count on three! One...two..." though nervous by his first flying attempt.

"Wait, Sid! Tinker Bell didn't give you any pixie dust yet! You'll fall!" Mickey cried out as he and the others rushed over to join their friends, worriedly gazing at their stupid friend.

"And end up crashing into the ground!" Goofy added, worriedly.

"You'll ending hurting yourself!" May called up.

However, Crash and Eddie started to cheer by repeating, "Jump! Jump!" and Diego joined in. The rest of the Sailor Team, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, Loran and even Rinoa glared at the trio who noticed this, and quickly apologuised, "Sorry."

"Sid! Just wait, will ya'?" Ash called out.

* * *

In the forest, Hook and his crew heard Ash's yell just after hearing Crash, Eddie and Diego cheering 'Jump'.

Hook stopped, and whispered in surprise, "Odds fish, what's that?" listening carefully.

* * *

Back to our heroes, Sid called out to his friends, "C'mon, guys! If Peter can fly without Pixie dust, then anybody else can without practicing!"

"Sid, it's not that simple. I'm the only one who can do it. Nobody else could." Pan pointed out, wondering why the sloth thought anyone else could fly just like him without pixie dust. Even Tink was clueless on Sid's stupid idea.

Diego rolled his eyes and said, "Just give up, Peter. Sid's totally stupid full stop." and as he said that, Sid prepared himself for his stunt.

"See what I mean?" Diego asked.

"Here I go!" Sid yelled as he leaped off...and fell, screaming.

"SID!" Fiona, Ellie, Rinoa, Dawn, Misty and Amy screamed out, horrified.

"I got 'im!" Goofy cried out, preparing to catch Sid.

"I got 'im!" Brock did the same.

"I got 'im!" Darien did the same too.

Soon, Lita, Mina, Manny, Shrek, Donkey, Donald, Serena, Mickey, Sora, Riku, Loran, Ash, Brock, May, Goofy, Puss and even Crash and Eddie ran around to try and catch Sid before he hit the ground, all unaware they Hook and Smee were watching from the bushes, witnessing Sid falling, dumbfounded.

Just as the group thought they all had the target point, they formed a circle with Sid falling in the middle behind their backs. A hole shaped of Sid was seen on the ground as the Sloth made the hard landing.

Eddie was the first to notice, then asked awkwardly, "I thought you guys said you got 'im." pointing at his friends, and brother.

Groaning, Sid lifts himself up out of the hole, and asked, "Why do I always get hit by everything, including nature?" seeing stars around his head. The others noticed this, and cringed.

"Gosh, Sorry Sid." Mickey said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know, Sid. If you listened, you wouldn't have a crash landing, now would ya'?" Sailor Moon points out, as she and Sailor Jupiter pulled Sid back up.

Sid smiled embarrassed and said, "Well, thanks for trying to catch me, guys." while Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle, Mini Moon, Future-Mini Moon, Ellie, and the rest of the gang shook their heads, while Riku thought to himself, ' _Sid's more of a Sap than Sora is._ '

* * *

In the bushes, Hook thought, "So, that brat with the Keyblade and his friends and their King are taking flying lessions." then had an evil idea, and whispered to Smee, "Smee, do you know that this means?"

"Um, Six more months of Winter?" Smee asked stupidly.

Hook rolled his eyes, and whispered, "No, you imbecile." then he snickered and added, "We'll kidnap one of Peter Pan's Lost boys, and lure him and his friends into the trap." before sneaking away. Smee just stood there, before Hook grabs him by the collar again away from the team.

* * *

"You ok, Sid?" Pan asked as he flew and landed on the ground to the team.

"Aw, I'm ok. It happens all the time." Sid replied, acting like he didn't get a single scratch. Donald slapped his face in annoyance, while Mickey sighed in annoyance.

"Next time, just wait. Okay?" Ash advised to his friend with a sweatdrop.

"Pika." Pikachu muttered.

Sailor Moon shook her head with a sigh. This was gonna take a while. She then thought about how this delayed in finding out if Cloud was alright. She prayed that he was alright.

None of them knew that things were about to get more tricky during their, hopefully, short visit here.

* * *

 **A/N: Fortunately, we'll leave Neverland in the next chapter. Sorry for the lack of action, but I will make it up for it next time in the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 16: Failures

**A/N: Not much to say. Except that I'm sorry about the long delay once again. Let's continue on.**

 **I only own Future-Mini Moon, Luxiere, Ninja, Kuja(not the FFIX version, but a made up one) and Ranger. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Chapter sixteen: Failures.

After the rather embarrassing crash landing on Sid's part, Pan continued to teach the others how to fly, and, out of all of them, Ash was having the time of his life, and so was Pikachu. Some of the others watched, smiling. The rest of the team continued to try and fix up the gummiship with what they had.

Though Sailor Moon still had no idea how mechanical stuff actually works, so she did what she could to help out. Riku, Sailor Mercury, Brock, Donald and Mickey did the most parts of the repires since they knew about it so often. Sailor Jupiter was a great help as well. Rinoa and Loran, like Sailor Moon, did what they could to help.

The control panels were stitched back together, and with the electric type Pokemon's aid, the power was restored. Broken glass bottons and the steering control were tied or glued back together with gummiblocks that were found all over the beach. The side of the vessel itself was patched up as best as it was.

Sailor Moon sighed as she paused for a bit of a break, using her right arm to wipe forming sweat from her forehead, before gazing out at the ocean. Just seeing this gave her more of a...well, a gentler not so happy memory.

"You okay, Sailor Moon?" Donkey asked as he came over to see how things were going, and noticed his friend's dazed look.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sailor Moon replied. "I'm just worried about Cloud, and," she turned back to the ocean and continued, "Being here on this beach sort of reminds me of when the scouts, Rini and I were shipwrecked on a tiny island with our relatives during our visit in America last year."

Mickey, overhearing this, paused, as did the others, as he looked up surprised and asked, "You were shipwrecked on an island a year ago?"

Sailor Jupiter was the one to answer that question. "Yeah, and it wasn't fun either. See, we were supposed to go on board a cruise ship, but in reality...well..." she trailed off, not sure if she should continue or not.

"Well?" Donald tempted.

"Let's just say, my Uncle Stu wasn't clear on his intentions on a vacation. His idea was having all of us together on a small steam boat that was totally slow and we had nothing to do." Sailor Moon continued with a sweatdrop. "See, there was a storm that hit us, and if it weren't for a life-saving boat Betty had with her, we'd all would've drowned."

"Let me guess-the boat sank, right?" Riku deadpanned.

"And your drifted to an isolated island?" Rinoa guessed.

"And since we forgot to tie the lifeboat, it drifted out to sea and lost it's air when it hit a rock." Sailor Mercury added to confirm it.

Mickey stared at the three Sailor Scouts in shock, before asking, "So, how did you all get back home? Were there any other boats that came along to come and rescue you?"

Sailor Moon shook her head, and explained, "No, there weren't other boats that came to us. Luckly, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May and Max were travelling with the famous TV nature show family, the Thornberrys, and they were on the same island too. We were able to hitch a ride with them and they joined us when we all got on the cruise ship for real."

"Sounds like an adventure." Mickey thought.

"Thank Rini and the babies for that..." Sailor Moon giggled. At Mickey, Donald, Riku, Rinoa and Loran's shocked expressions, she quickly added, "That's another long story." as Sakura came over with Madision, Ellie, Manny and Diego and most of the other members of the Sailor Team. Ash, May, Max, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Mini Moon, Crash and Eddie were still having fun flying. Sora and Goofy joined in, while Sid stayed out of it(for obvious reasons).

The others looked at each other, then back to Sailor Moon who returned her gaze to the ocean in the distance. "Come to think of it, I know I've been to a lot of beaches in my lifetime, like the privite beach with the manor with all of those people dressed up as a ghost, frankenstien and a warewolf, and other beaches with you guys, I can't help but feel like that I've been to a sunny beach restort before, and that fixing up the gummiship reminds me of...some time when a car broke down near a canyon."

"Hmmm..." Mickey thought. "Ya' know, I think I have an idea what you're talking about, Sailor Moon. Looking at the ocean from here, sorta reminds me of when I was in a garden that was floating at sea. But I don't know when that was."

"I sort of feel more like a flying vessel was used as a boat when it crash landed in the ocean, and, I see you guys and myself there with Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, Cid and three others..." Loran spoke up. "It's an image that just appeared in my mind."

"Do you know why you've been seeing these things in your minds?" Rinoa asked, gently.

"When it all started, I thought it was just dreams, and they could be with Darkrai." Sailor Moon frowned. "But at the same time, things that have been happening since last year, and before this journey started, they feel more like memories. I just don't know."

The leader of the Sailor Team paused, before reluctantly gazed at Rinoa and continued, "I know this will sound stupid, but you were in most of them lately, Rinoa. That's why I was able to recongise you. Or at least...a dream version of you."

"Uh, actually, I think there's something crazy going on about this." Shrek spoke up, rather reluctantedly. When the others turned to gaze at him, the ogre continued with a shrug, "I mean, come on. None of this makes any sense, except that maybe three of you guys and Cloud and the others back in Radiant Garden are all having these weird dreams or memories or whatever."

"Uh, Shrek? No offense, but you didn't make any sense right now, right." Fiona smiled weakly at her husband.

"Good point." Shrek agreed.

"I wish you wouldn't bring that subject up." Puss sighed. "It reminds me of an event that I never would never forget through out ten years, which was almost six years ago when things finally settled."

Before any of them could ask Puss what he was talking about, suddenly, multiple screams echoed through out the island, startling them, and Ash and the others who landed on the ground, listening for the screams which faded. Everyone stood up and rejoined the rest of the group near the trees.

"Where did that come from?" Ash asked, alarmed and on full alert.

"The Lost Boys are in trouble!" Pan exclaimed, recongising the screams of the boys. "I'll be right back, guys! Tink, let's go!" he said to his pixie friend who nodded, and before the group could say or do anything, the flying boy and his fairy took off into the jungle.

"Peter, wait!" Sora cried out, but he was too late. Knowing that something was wrong, the Keyblade wielder turned to the rest of his friends and told them firmly, "Guys, we have to follow them and fast!"

"Let me go with you!" Rinoa spoke up. "I have a terrible feeling about this."

"Are you sure, Rinoa?" Sailor Moon asked, surprised.

The young woman nods, and replied, "It may sound strange, but it's because of you and Squall, I've become stronger. Even if the Squall I know is gone. Another thing...I really shouldn't be here, either."

This confused the travelling group, and shocked Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked. "You're alive, aren't you?"

Rinoa shook her head, "That's the thing, Sailor Moon. I shouldn't really exist anymore."

The Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Team Pokepals, Grovyle and Loran all were still clueless on what Rinoa was talking about, even though they were starting to make their way through the jungle. What did Rinoa mean, she wasn't meant to exist anymore?

Until a thought came to Sailor Mini Moon's mind and she began, "You mean you came from an alternate-"

"Allow me to explain, little girl." a smoothish voice cuts her off, and Rinoa gasped in shock. They turned to see an familiar man appoach, with a marble orb in his hand, one that Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran recongised as the same one as Luxiere had held when they battled against him.

Little did the group know at the moment, it was Kuja.

"Loud and clear." He continued.

"Who're you?" Ash demanded, quickly summoning his Keyblade, as did Sailor Moon, Sakura, Sora, Riku and King Mickey, as they and the rest of their friends and even Rinoa all stood in fighting and defense stances.

"Are you with Ultimecia too!?" Loran asked.

Kuja chuckled, as if this situation was merely more than just entertainment. He gazed at the blue-green Grovyle and replied, "Smart one as always, former protector of Temporal Tower."

The group gasped in shock and confusion at this, while Loran was dumbfounded. Protector of Temporal Tower? Why did that sound familiar to Loran?

Grovyle was shocked, since he originally thought that Lucario back in the Pokemon world was the only protector of Temporal Tower, before the real shock sinked in and he yelled at the obvious enemy, "How do you know about Temporal Tower!?"

"Our Queen knows everything. She can see through time ever since her first defeat, by those four right there." said Kuja, as he pointed at Sailor Moon, Loran, Mickey and Rinoa.

"What?" Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran asked, even more confused. Rinoa on the other hand, was starting to shake. The familiar sensastion of fear beginning to overcome her body, but she tried to hold it in, knowing that, one way or another, Ultimecia wanted her either dead or alive. The young woman's ears began to ring, but she did her best to ignore it.

"Tell us who you are!" Riku demanded.

"Well, I guess I can fill in that blank. My name is Kuja." Kuja smirked. "Now, to answer Sailor Mini Moon's question, I'm afraid it'll cost all of you your lives. Our queen wants you all dead."

Somehow, the group wasn't surprised to hear this, especially when Donkey grumbled, "What else is new? Almost every bad guy meet us want to kill us."

"He has a point." Shrek agreed.

Seeing the rather annoyed looks on the heroes, Kuja's smirk grew. "Well, you seem confident. Alright...The "Dreams" Sailor Moon and her two partners in Time had been having, are not dreams at all." his gaze never leaving Sailor Moon, Mickey or Loran. His statement only made them even more confused.

"Are they nightmares caused by Darkrai?" Dawn questioned carefully.

What Kuja said next made things even more shocking and confusing. "Darkrai has nothing to do with it what so ever."

"Huh!?" Ash exclaimed, absolutely shocked.

"Darkrai is just wandering around all on his own. That is why you haven't seen him since your last encounter. Now, as for the dreams, they are memories of the past you have long forgotten, and were forever ment to forget." Kuja explained cruely. He then added as his sight focused more on Loran, "In fact, Loran here is supposed to be dead after his fall when the world was saved."

"I was...meant to die?" Loran asked, shocked, and somewhat trembling. For some reason, the thought of being meant to die terrified him. What happened that had caused him to actually meant to die?

This also raised the shocking conclusion that Darkrai wasn't behind the situation with Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran's dream after all. The group's earlier statement of the three of them being the three from the future who travelled 8,000 years back in time suddenly became more and more sense, but it still made no sense.

"Wait a minute! Our dreams are really memories we forgot?" Mickey exclaimed, shocked. Okay, granted, Mickey did admit that he was terrible in remembering things, but dreams forming as his own memories rather than memories of his great uncle? What's more, Sailor Moon was in the similiar situation and Loran was still recovering memories that he lost when he first arrived in Radiant Garden, confused before he met the Sailor Team.

Kuja laughed, "Absolutely. Now that you know, why don't we play a game of fight-and-death?" holding up the marble in his hand as it began to glow so brightly that the group had to shield their eyes from becoming blind. When the light faded, the group slowly looked up and gasped as a huge giant metallic dragon, sparking electricty, appeared behind Kuja who by then stood in a fighting stance, grinning evilly at the group.

Crash and Eddie, in fear and seeing the giant dragon's teeth, did what they could think off-collasped to the ground and played dead. Sid and Donkey both shivered in absolute horror and hid behind Shrek and Manny. May and Sakura had Max and Madision hide behind them. The rest of the group tensed as they braced themselves for a battle.

However, Kuja had other ideas, as with a flick of his wrist, another barrier surrounded him and the dragon with Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran trapped inside with them, much to their friends' horror. To make things more complicated, Shadow Souls appeared and surrounded the rest of the group.

Rinoa, Tuxedo Mask, Ash, Sakura, Riku, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sailor Mini Moon all cried out to the trapped trio's names, before they were forced to help the rest of the group to fight against the reappeared Shadow Souls that they knew that Ultimecia brought back.

Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran gazed worriedly at their family and friends, before turning back to Kuja and all three of them knew, they had no choice but to take on both Kuja and the dragon on their own.

"You three made it this far, but it ends here!" Kuja laughed hysterically.

"That's what you think!" Sailor Moon yelled back, before she shrieked as she quickly and clumisly had to dodge a powerful thunder attack. Mickey and Loran both jumped out of the way as well, while Kuja launched himself forward for an attack, forcing the trio to dodge again.

Loran then tried using bullet seed attack on Kuja, but missed the first target, and ended up hitting the giant dragon who roared in anger and pain. The dragon then made to attack again and swiped at Sailor Moon and two of her friends who had little choice but to dodge the attacks of both the dragon and Kuja.

Sailor Moon then tried swiping at Kuja who teleported out of the way and reappeared behind her, chuckling evilly.

"Look out, Sailor Moon!" Mickey cried out, leaping and then sending an orb of light towards Kuja who blocked the attack, but it did stun him a bit, giving Sailor Moon time to move out of the way, and then try using her tiara magic to stun him even further. Kuja teleported out of the way again, but Loran then somehow knew where the villian would reappear and then conjured up an Energyball attack and tossing it to him.

However, the dragon caught it before unleashing a powerful Thunder, electricuting the trio who cried out in agony before the trio dropped to their knees, a bit paralyzed and flinching at the electricty that still tingled on their bodies. Kuja laughed at the sight of this, pleased on how the way things are starting to turn out.

Sailor Moon, however, refused to give up and struggled to her feet and to end the fight, knowing that Kuja and his monster cannot win. Her friends depended on her and she can't let either of them down. Just as Kuja appeared right in front of her and made for the killing blow...

"SAILOR MOON!" Rinoa screamed as she saw what was about to happen.

This was enough somehow to restore her inner strength and Sailor Moon quickly held up her Keyblade to block the attack, struggling to hold the shocked man back. He was baffled on how she could recover so quickly, let alone have enough strength left to block his killing blow.

"I'm not...gonna let you win, creep!" Sailor Moon grunted, finally able to push Kuja back and quickly threw a potion Yuffie gave her earlier and tossed it to Mickey and Loran who both saw what she was doing and both shared it before quickly rolling out of the way of the dragon's attempt to finish them off. The two of them rejoined the Moon Princess who contined as she glared at Kuja, "You try to do anything to my friends and family, _you'll_ have to answer to me!"

"We shall see about that, Sailor Moon!" Kuja growled, no longer smirking and is now furious. He refused to allow these three to succeed. He conjured up a powerful orb of fire while the dragon conjured up a powerful electric ball.

"I wish this dragon would just disappear or something!" Loran grunted.

"If only we can make it go away so that we can stop Kuja!" Mickey agreed. That's when his clever mind came up with a plan and said, "I got it!"

"Got what?" Sailor Moon asked hurriedly, as the powerful orbs grew bigger.

"Sailor Moon, you still got that Erase Moon Card, right?" Mickey asked.

Sailor Moon was about to answer that the Erase Card was Sakura's, until she quickly remembed the replicas that she converted into her own and realised what the King's plan was. Getting the idea and quickly summoning her Moon Staff, Sailor Moon quickly pulled out the Erase Card, and yes, Kuja realised that, despite being fast in teleporting, he and his dragon ally were too slow when conjuring their most powerful attacks.

"Erase this dragon, Erase Card!" Sailor Moon chanted, tapping to the card's power. At her wish, the Moon version of the Erase Card appeared and quickly surrounded the dragon, entrapping it in chain like ropes, squeezing it tight until it could no longer hold it, losing both it's power and it's will. With a roar of agony and defeat, the dragon then just disappeared without a trace.

"What!?" Kuja exclaimed, shocked and actually dismissed his power.

This was what the trio needed.

"Now!" Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran all said in unison and combined their powers of a Moon Gorgeus Meditation, orb of Light and EnergyBall attack straight towards Kuja who realised too late that he was tricked and cornered. All the knight could do was scream in agony and fear as he was absorbed and swallowed by the powers of light.

In a small explosion, Kuja collasped to the sandy ground, and barrier that trapped Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran vanished, just as the rest of their friends had defeated the Shadow Souls. Relieved that three of their friends were alright, Rinoa, Team Pokepals, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and the rest of the Sailor Team rushed over to their friends.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, we're okay." Sailor Moon replied. She and the others then turned back to Kuja who struggled to stand up. The group quickly stood in fighting stances once more, not taking any chances.

Breathing heavily and unable to believe that he had been defeated, Kuja could do nothing more but pant in sheer shock. "What...what are you three!?" he demanded to Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran. "How can you team up when your memories have been forgotten!? It's impossible!"

Rinoa sighed, for she knew the answer and said, "They may have forgotten, but the friendship and the things they desire the most can't be taken away. Deep down in their hearts, they knew what they had to do. Even rare Nobodies have that same desire..."

When she said this, the Sailor Team gazed at Rinoa in confusion.

"Hold on a sec. How did she know about Nobodies?" Sailor Moon wondered aloud.

"Like I said, things are more complicated than they seem." a familiar voice spoke up behind the group who turned around in shock to see Axel having just teleported in. The sudden sight of him scared the wits out of Donkey and Sid who both screamed in fright

Seeing the two of them scream made Axel snicker, unable to help himself. "Sorry, you two. Did I scare you?"

"Um, only a lot!" Sid almost yelled, quite annoyed. Why did Nobodies have to just appear out of nowhere to scare the wits out of someone like a ghost? Okay, technically, Nobodies are bit like ghosts.

"Not surprised." Axel shrugged, turning his gaze up to Kuja with a frown, as the latter's expression now turned to that of pure hatred, aimed directly at the redhead.

"You!" Kuja hissed vemonously. "I should've none. For a failed experiment, you act like the Axel who was a fool to make friends with Sora's nobody."

Hearing this now had the Sailor Team gaze at Axel who avoided eye contact with them. Experiment? Failed experiment? Like the Axel who was friends with Roxas? What was going on here?

"Experiment?" Sailor Moon whispered.

"Failed experiment?" Ash echoed, blinking, as he, Sailor Moon and the others, except for Rinoa, gazed at Axel and Kuja back and forth a few times, trying to piece together on what the two men were talking about.

The former member of Organization XIII sighed. So much for keeping that info a secret until the end. Instead, he ignored the group's questioning looks and said to Kuja, "Unlike losers like you, I accept the fact that I'm not real." his gaze turning to that of a dangerous frown, one of that of an assassin. "Secondly, you just spoke out WAY too much."

Quickly understanding what Axel had in mind, Kuja's expression now turned to pure horror. "No! You can't do this!"

"Every nightmare has to end, one way or another."

"NO! I...I've worked so hard to become real!" Kuja stuttered now, silently pleading for his life.

But since Axel had no sympathy for Kuja, he simply muttered, "Goodbye." and stretched out his arm. With a snap of his fingers and under his command, fire quickly engulfed Kuja who screamed in agony, before groaning as the latter slowly faded into darkness, until he disappeared completely.

Sailor Moon and her group could only watch in horror at the grusome end to an enemy. Rinoa turned away from the sight, unable to stand it. Ash suddenly was reminded of the time when Axel did the same thing ot Vexen back in Castle Oblivion. Sora suddenly felt like he'd seen something like this before, but couldn't remember when. Maybe he'd seen this at Castle Oblivion too, but couldn't remember.

Donald, freaked out, turned to Axel and screamed babbly, "WAK! What's going on!?" as the others also turned around and gazed questionly at the Nobody.

The redhaired man shrugged, almost sadly and in deep thought. "Hm...Don't know. I wonder about that myself."

' _He said the same thing when I asked him what he and the other guys in the Organization were. But he's acting like he never said it before until know. What_ is _going on?_ ' Ash thought to himself. Suddenly the thought that Axel had actually been alive began to be in doubt, along with Darkrai's return. Ash couldn't figure out why, though.

Sora then asked, "Axel...what did Kuja mean about you being a _"failed experiement"_?"

"You know something about the situation, don't you? You lied to us about Darkrai, right?" Sailor Moon questioned.

Axel shrugged again, and said, "I told you. Everything's not as it seems." before admitting, "Yeah, Darkrai isn't the reason for all of this, but he's stuck in the situation like the rest of us. One more thing, he's not the _"Darkrai"_ you knew before."

"What do you mean?" Future-Piplup asked.

None of the team, however, heard Rinoa whisper Axel's name in a hint of tone of both worry and warning, which, since the two of them were secretly involved with Genesis's unknown goals with Darkrai, the redhead took for grunted and mentally nodded.

He then finally replied, "Can't tell you."

"Why not?" Sailor Mars asked, supiciously.

"You guys always figure things out if you found out the the truth yourselves." Axel began, continuing, "If anyone else who knows about the whole situation tells you, your hearts will end up being consumed by the doubtfulness, and end up devoured by Darkness. Having a nightmare is no different."

Finally having enough of the constant hearings of nothing but nightmares through out the entire adventure, Manny said in frustration, "Okay, I'm sick and tired about hearing Nightmares, because this whole situation is like giving me a nightmare!"

"Like I said. Don't know." Axel sighed, ignoring Manny's outburst. "Then again, nightmares aren't ment to have minds of their own. They're just illusions, trying to scare everyone. Unless you either forget about them or face them without fear, you're doomed. Watch your backs." and with that, before the team could ask him further, he teleports himself away and disappeared, secretly now going on his real mission to find the three that the Sailor Team need help from.

Rinoa, knowing that she may be the next clue to figure out how Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran would get their memories back, turned to them in sadness, and explained to them, "He's right. The true nightmare of all this is Ultimecia...while the other nightmare has been reborn. One that...that Cloud knows."

The rest of the group gazed at Rinoa, suddenly realising that even she's involved in what's going on. However, what she said still didn't make sense. "What do you mean?" Ash asked.

The other nightmare that was reborn...the one Cloud knows...those words repeated in Sailor Moon's head. It somehow made a connection, but she couldn't figure it out quickly yet, until finally, remembering the one man whom was also familiar to her, the one who had been on Cloud's case for who knows how long, it made sense and yet horrible sense.

Sailor Moon gasped in horror and exclaimed, hoping that she was wrong, "No way! Sephiroth...?" she trailled off, unable to finish what she wanted to ask.

The rest of the team blinked in shocked confusion, as Puss asked, "Sephiroth? You mean Cloud's enemy who holds his darkness from his heart?"

"Strange, I feel like that Sephiroth knows about Jenova...In fact, I have a funny feeling that he at first believed that Jenova was his mother." Mickey thought, suddenly seeing a new image in his mind that acted like a memory.

"And he also believed that he was chosen to...rule the Planet? I have the strange feeling in my head too." Loran rubbed his head, as though he was suffering a headache.

"But, Jenova's not an Ancient..." Sailor Moon trailed off, now holding her head, and yelled out, "What's going on!?"

Rinoa sighed, knowing that she had to leave as soon as possible. "Your memories. They're coming back. Be careful with them." with that said, she quickly ran into the opposite direction and disappeared through the trees, despite the group's protests. First she wanted to join them to help them find the source of the screams earlier and now suddenly she was leaving?

"Rinoa, wait!" Sailor Moon cried out. But by then, the young woman was gone.

"Hey! Where are you goin'?" Manny called out, but then realised that Rinoa disappeared.

Left on their own to their thoughts, the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Loran all tried to figure out what in the worlds was happening.

"So, Darkrai isn't the reason for all of this?" Brock asked, stunned on what Axel told them. If that was the case, then the theory that Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran being stuck with the dreams like Ash and Pikachu had gone through a year ago just went down the toilet.

" _"Every nightmare has to end, one way or another"_?" Mickey repeated Axel's words to Kuja before the latter had died, confused on what was happening. If Darkrai wasn't the cause of nightmares, then what was? It couldn't be Ultimecia. She had the power to create things to life, not nightmares.

"If Darkrai isn't the one messing things up along with Ultimecia, then, why does Axel keep mentioning nightmares?" Casey asked, confused as she folded her arms against he chest.

"Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask questioned as he noticed that his lover had been silent. Despite Axel's warning about doubt, it seemed like Sailor Moon was beginning to have doubts.

"Maybe everything we did...maybe it was all for nothing." Sailor Moon muttered, starting to become upset with herself, trying her best not to cry, but was becoming a losing battle, just like the situation right now, she believed. "How can I fight if I don't even know what's going on anymore? Some leader I make!"

And she knew, she was failing as leader of her team. Suddenly her childhood wish from three years ago to be nothing more than a normal teenager came back to Serena in near full force, until Sakura stepped up and took a hold of her hand, causing the young woman to gaze at the twelve year old girl, who held a firm but understanding and sad expression.

"That's not true!" Sakura began. "Sailor Moon, we all don't know what's going on, but that doesn't mean we going to give up now! Rinoa might know more, and maybe you, Mickey and Loran are the three from the future, and that's why you're part of the situation, because it was the three of you."

"She's right, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mini Moon walked up to the past-self of her mother. "Need I remind you that I lost memories of my time in Deltora when I came back to existance? Piplup and Grovyle both did too! When we first met again here in the Realm of Light, I got scared too. But after we got our memories back, I accepted the fact of what happened, and in short, I got my best friends back, along with other close friends. You should do the same."

Sailor Moon did recall Rini's struggles with her memories, before asking, a bit doubtly, "You think I can accept it?"

The rest of the group by now gathered around her to try their best to comfort her, as Ash said, "It's probably gonna be a long road, but you managed to accept the fact that you'll always be Sailor Moon, and gave up your desire to be a normal person, since your friendship in us is way more important to you, as our friendship with you."

"Yeah, even though Sid was the first who brought the Herd together, because of you, you brought them back to life and brought all of us together. You and Tuxedo Mask keep us together too." Donkey added, while nodding to Sid who also nodded in agreement, despite the sloth being the founder of the herd.

"And all our other friends in every other world. It is you who brought all of our hearts together, and connected our hearts to each other." Sora added with a comforting smile.

"And you can't let that go." Riku concluded.

With the agreeable nods from the rest of the group, and realising that they were right-Serena did eventually accept the fact that she will always be Sailor Moon until Rini time in the future. Maybe she was scared in remembering such memories, but then realised what she was terrified of the most-losing memories and when they return, they confuse her until they become clear. Ash was right. It will probably be a long road, but so was the road to her destiny as Princess of the Moon.

Wiping away her tears, Sailor Moon smiled emotionally to her family and friends, saying, "Thanks, guys. I guess I was starting to turn into Cloud and Squall combined, since those two were such lone-wolves."

Yes, now that she mentioned, maybe what Sailor Moon just mentally saw in her mind was a memory. But that still pegged the question on how the others in Radiant Garden were connected.

That had to be put on hold, however, as Tink suddenly reappeared and looking all panicked which the group noticed.

"Tink? What's going on?" Sora asked, alarmed.

The small fairy then made a miming gesture of making her hand into a hook, flapping her arms and making a stance like how Pan would fly, and more gesture that made her look like she was doing animal puppet show. It only confused the group, however, since they didn't understand pixie language.

"What is she doing? Pretending to be a mime?" Crash asked, dumbfounded. Tink could only slap her face in exasperation, frustrated that none of this non-Neverlanders understood what she was trying to say.

However, Goofy seemed to somehow understand what Tink was trying to say, and asked, "Gawrsh, are Peter and the lost boys in trouble?" to which Tink nodded, thankful that Goofy wasn't all that goofy.

Hearing this the Sailor Team were shocked.

"Oh no!" Mickey exclaimed. Knowing that they had to rescue Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, he then asked, "Tink, can you take us to where Peter and the others are?"

Tink nodded, pointing at the direction where she came from and gestured the group to follow her.

"I think she wants us to follow anyway." Loran thought.

"Well either way, we have to save the others. Let's go!" Sailor Moon, her determination having returned for she realised that her friends around her were very important to her, as were friends in other worlds, renewing her resolve to protect the people she loves, told her group who nodded in agreement and rushed to save Peter Pan and the Lost Boys.

* * *

Having been caught in a trap, Pan and the Lost Boys were taken back the Jolly Rogers, hoping that Tink at least escaped. Hook was pleased that he finally has his arch nemisis in his clutches...or in this case, chained onto an Anchor on the ground as he struggled to get free. The lost boys, Slightly and Cubby, were both tied to the mast of the ship.

"Look at him, Smee. He's nothing but a child." Hook said to his first mate about Pan, before muttering to himself with a growl, "And I _lothe_ children."

The Pirate then leaned over to Pan and questioned in a fake nice tone, "Any last words, boy?"

"Let the lost boys go!" Pan demanded.

But since Hook really hated children, he refused to let the lost boys go free, and told the boy in green, "Oh, they'll go...right after you, one by one, off the end of the plank!" he pointed at the blank as the pirate crew all cheered.

However, before the pirates could even pick up Pan chained to the anchor, a familiar girl's voice shouted, "Stop right there, you old Codfish!"

The pirates flinched as they, Pan and the Lost Boys turned to see that Sailor Moon and her group had arrived, standing near the stairs up to the helm, all ready to fight and save the day.

"Or you'll have to answer to us! And believe me, you wouldn't want that to happen!" Sailor Moon continued and warned, preforming her usual pose, "I'm Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

The lost boys cheered happily as their saviors had arrived to rescue them and Pan who was equally surprised and relieved. "You guys came!" Pan cried out, relieved.

Sailor Moon winked at the boy, saying, "Friends of Sora are friends of ours too."

Captain Hook couldn't believe this was happening, before he heard some clunking noises behind him, and when he turned, he exclaimed, "Swoggle me eyes! No, don't tell me!" to his dismay, his crew and Smee were now tied up to the mast after Sailor Mini Moon, Max and Future Mini Moon freed the lost boys, while Sora used his Keyblade to unlock the lock and freed Pan from the chains and anchor. The Sailor Team now surrounded Captain Hook who was furious in having been defeated by children yet again.

"Talk about lousy luck, Hook." Donkey couldn't help but tease.

Hook was now seeing red, as he shouted at the top of his lungs, "BLAST YOU SCURVY BRATS!" pulling out his sword to fight, refusing to back down. However, a familiar popping noise was heard, and Hook now froze in horror.

"That sound!" Hook whimpered, turning to the side of the ship and to comfirm his fears, the Octopus was back, ready for round 3!

"No! Not again! This is a nightmare!" Hook exclaimed, turning to run, only to blocked by Sailor Moon and her companions who all stood ready to fight.

"A nightmare you're stuck in for the rest of your life!" Ash taunted, standing in ready with his Keyblade in hand.

Seeing he was not getting out of this, Hook decided to try his luck and clashed with the Sailor Team and Peter Pan who either dodged or blocked the pirate's attacks.

"Face me sword!" Hook yelled out, but was picked up by Manny who held him in his trunk, before tossing him to Shrek to caught him and then threw him against the mast, where Hook crashed near Donkey who flinched, before he used his left hind-leg to kick Hook in the face, briefly knocking him out.

By then the other pirates and Smee, in defeat, all quickly escaped and went straight towards the long boat, and into the ocean in defeat. However, before the Sailor Team could celebrate their victory, the Octopus, seeing his oppotunity to have his dinner, began climbing onboard the ship, easily destroying it in the progress.

"Abandon ship!" Sid cried out.

Tink immediately sprinkled everyone except Hook with Pixie dust since that was how the Sailor Team and their allies got onboard in the first place, and escaped just in time as they and Pan and the Lost Boys flew up, while Hook quickly woke up and then quickly made his way to the very back of his now near completely destroyed ship.

However, he wasn't looking where he was going as Hook then tripped over one of the cannons, fell face first into a wooden bucket of water, dazed while sliding, then entered halfway into another cannon, tipping over, dizzly dancing like a ballerina, before hitting the end on the ship, landing on his back. Coming back to consciousness, Hook gasped in horror that the Octopus was getting closer while his ship was sinking fast.

Climbing up to the back of the now half sinken ship, he screamed out to Pan, Sailor Moon and Sora, "Help me, please! WAAAHHH!" wailing like a baby.

"You know the rules, Hook; A good captain always goes down with his ship." Peter points out as he salutes, while Sora smirked and Sailor Moon shrugged a silent, ' _Sorry_ '.

A pause. Then Hook banged childishly as he whimpered and shouted, "I DON'T WANNA BE A GOOD CAPTAIN!" but then a tentacle grabbed him, as he screamed. The Octopus meanwhile, noticed that he and the boat were sinking. He broke the fourth wall as he gazed at the viewers/readers, and gasped, "Uh-oh!" and all sank underwater.

Smee and the rest of the pirates gasped. Then Smee noticed the water bubbling, and cried out, "Look!"

All of the sudden, Hook comes shooting out of the water and flew out into the air, screaming and wailing, " _ **SMEEEEEHEHEHEHEEEE!**_ " before falling into the long boat with his crew, slightly dazed.

They all then gasped as the Octopus resurfaced, then he gasped in surprise as he imagines Hook and all of his crew, who all shivered in fear, as Codfish, and then licked his lips in hunger.

"AAAAHHHHH!" all of the Pirates screamed, before hop-rowing away as fast as they could while the Octopus popped his tentacles again while following them.

Once the pirates were gone, everyone else laughed up a storm as they all landed back on the beach where the almost fixed Gummiship was at.

"Wahoo! Yeah!" Crash cheered.

"Hasta la vista, codfish!" Eddie called out to Hook, grinning.

Diego wiped a tear of laughter from his eye, as he said, "I've never seen anyone who's such a clown being a mixture of such a wuss."

"More like 'Chicken-Wuss'." Sid corrected, using Seifer's instult quotes back at Twilight Town.

"And the biggest crybaby in the entire world, and I thought Team Rocket were bad." Manny admitted, still catching his breath from all of the laughing.

* * *

Once everyone calmed down and finally finished the repairs of the gummiship as best as they could, despite not seeing any other trace of Rinoa, Sailor Moon and her companions knew it was time to leave and try to head back to Radiant Garden to make sure Cloud was alright. Right now, they were saying goodbye to Peter Pan, the Lost Boys and Tinkerbell.

"Thanks for your help, guys. You sure taught Hook a lesson." Pan said, a bit sad that his new friends had to leave Neverland. But it was their choice.

"Gosh, we're glad you and the boys are okay, Peter." Mickey replied.

Sailor Moon, her mind going back to what Pan told them upon their first meeting earlier today, couldn't help but ask, "Before we go, I have a question. You said you knew Sailor Dark Moon. When did she get here?"

"So you know her?" Pan asked, a bit surprised, as were Tink and the Lost Boys.

"Well, yeah. She's my twin sister."

"Wow." Pan thought, then smiled and explained an incident that had some tubby thief from Agrabah on Earth named Abis Mal who arrived here with Genie captive to find treasure and allied with Hook, how Sailor Dark Moon, Jake, Iago and Abu arrived to save Genie at the same time as Roxas and Axel first arrived to fight Heartless(and to collect hearts for Xemnas's Kingdom Hearts at the time), how they all teamed up to both defeat the heartless which were released due to Hook's greed, and defeat Abis Mal and take him back to Earth, how Axel must've convinced Hook to help stop the Heartless.

Hearing this had Sailor Moon and her friends surprised, but smiling at the same time. Sora felt a bit bad, though, and wished that Roxas, Namine and Axel were made as real people with hearts of their own.

"Well, thanks." Sailor Moon nodded, "And thanks to you that we had fun, especially flying."

"Glad to be at service, Sailor Moon." Pan saluted. "You guys should come back sometime soon!"

The group all looked at each other and their smiles widened. The offer sounded fun, so they looked back at Pan and Sora replied, casually placing his hands behind his head with a grin, "Will do!"

"Well, time for us to get going." Tuxedo Mask said, and the others nodded in agreement.

Waving and saying goodbyes to their friends of Neverland, the Sailor Team and their companions climbed in the fixed up Gummiship, which flew right into the sky, once again on their way to their next destination. Though they knew they still had a lot to work on, more mysteries to solve and hoping that they still had time to reach Cloud and stop Ultimecia...

And now Sephiroth, they realised, if they have to. The problem was...what was Axel talking about? What were Darkrai's intentions? What was the meaning of the nightmares?

And what was Rinoa actually doing?

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen next in the next chapter is a mystery. Be sure to look forward to that...but to give you a heads up, we're not heading back to Radiant Garden immediately. I still have one more disney world to tend to for this story.**


	18. Chapter 17: One Last Detour

**A/N: Onward to the last Disney world of Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares, but the story is still far from over, as more revalations are to be discovered.**

 **I only own Future-Mini Moon, Luxiere, Ninja, Kuja(not the FFIX version, but a made up one) and Ranger. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Chapter seventeen: One Last Detour.

Meanwhile, back in the Fairytale world...

In the passing days since the humilating sting by the bees, Team Rocket trio, Jessie, James and Meowth were stumped. Not just because of them embarrassing themselves or being embarrassed by the 'Sailor Twerps', but for the last two weeks since their disaster, they haven't seen Serena or the rest of the group in days. Last they heard, they went to Twilight Town and from the looks of things, were taking their sweet time in having time off.

On top of that, they looked more than slightly exhausted.

Jessie was sitting on her legs, and her face looked unhealthly thin. James sat on a dead tree stump, his face in a similiar case. Meowth was lying flat on his stomach, ready to pass out.

"Let me guess: The Sailor Twerps still haven't returned from their vacation yet, right?" Jessie moaned.

"Oh worse, Time hans't returned to help us and we haven't eaten all day." replied James.

"I've been empty so long I lost track of my tummy." Whined Meowth.

Jessie weakly stood up, moaning, as though she was dying. "You realize, that even women like myself need three full balanced meals a day?"

"Come to think of it, we haven't been sleeping very well either." James thought.

Meowth then weakly and tiredly stood up, declaring, "And as a Pokémon, I need my sleep."

After a short pause, Jessie then screamed, "AHH! Apart from Heartless, Nobodies and the Realm of Darkness, an inregular diet and lack of sleep are a woman's worst enemy!" and she runs off, overdramatically, with James and Meowth just staring at her retreating form.

"How can I let those twerps, Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody get between me and my beauty!? I will not let those girlish good looks reduce to remains-" Jessie was screaming until she takes one last step and noticed that the path was cut off, thus cutting her off. She looked down and screeched loudly as she realized she nearly ran off a cliff near a waterfall.

Sighing with relief, Jessie lowered herself to kneeling point, sweatdropping. "That was a close one." she mumbled.

James approuched her from behind, relieved that Jessie didn't commit an accidental suicide. "Jessie." he began, "Are you alright?"

Jessie turned to glare at her partner in crime, muttering, "As a matter of fact, no." as Meowth came up as well.

"Well at this rate if we don't find a nibble pretty quick, we're gonna collapse." said Meowth.

"Too bad. You should've just chowed down earlier, because there's no snack for you guys now." a familiar cocky voice spoke behind them, causing the trio to freeze.

There was no way it could have been. But it seemed that they all heard it, meaning that it was indeed real.

"Is it just me, or is that voice familiar?" James squeaked.

"It's familiar." Jessie muttered, scaredly.

"Sounds like some nobody we met before." Meowth added worriedly.

The voice behind them laughed, and said, almost happily, "You got that right." as they all turned around and stood in fear, as Axel appeared from the corridor of darkness, smirking at them. He casually gave them a greeting wave and said, "Hello!"

"YOU!?" Team Rocket all screamed out in shock and horror.

"You're d'at Organization guy who helped out the Sailor Twerps before they defeated Xemnas!" Meowth shouted as he pointed a finger almost accusingly at the redhaired Nobody.

Axel shrugged, "Close enough. Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he tapped the side of his head when he said his own name.

"Uh, what do you want, Axel?" Jessie asked, nervously. Despite how Axel saved them and the Sailor Team weeks back and had died as a result, she couldn't believe that the Nobody was either lucky to still be alive and had gone into hiding, or that he came back to life just recently after Xemnas's demise.

"Please don't turn us into Heartless and create our nobodies!" James cried out, pleading as he dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together.

"Relax, I'm not doing that kind of thing anymore." Axel waved off. Before admitting, "The Organization's history...come to think of it, I am too."

"What's d'at supposed to mean?" Meowth asked, confused. What did Axel mean by being history if the redhead was still here? Unless he was a ghost.

"Let's just say that Sailor Moon and her friends could use a little reforcements, and this is where you three come into play." Axel told them.

Team Rocket blinked in confusion, before glancing at each other, then turned back to stare at Axel, not really getting on what was going on. What kind of reforements did the former member of Organization XIII mean? What were Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor Team up to now? Was the Realm of Light in trouble again.

Instead of answering, Axel holds out his hand in front of them, and then suddenly a portal of Darkness appears behind the trio who flinch. As they step away from it, Axel goes up to Team Rocket and forcingly pushes them in, as they are sucked in, screaming, causing the trio to cry out, "LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" which they disappeared the second the corridor vanished, with them inside.

"So sorry, Team Rocket." Axel chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll be back here before you know it."

Now that his job here was done, it was time to head back to Genesis. However, before he can, though, he sensed movement behind him and turned sharply around, demanding, "Who's there?"

Realising how she was quickly discovered, Princess Sakura of Crystonia from the Realm of Nothingness stepped away from her hiding spot behind a tree and stood a good three meteres away from Axel who stared at her with a frown. Both of them stared at each other, wondering who would go first.

In the end, it was Axel who spoke. "I take that you're Princess Sakura from Deltora, right?"

"Indeed I am." Princess Sakura confirmed. "You're...not whom the Sailor Team recongise, are you?"

"What was your first clue, Princess?" The redhead asked sarcastically, crossing his arms. "So, have you been following me?"

"Actually," The Princess began, "I was coming to entrust the former Team Rocket trio to help aid Sailor Moon and her friends. But considering how your leader is actualling aiding them in secret as a test, now there is no need."

Axel stiffened. How did this girl know about Genesis? What was she doing?

As if to answer his unasked question, Princess Sakura nods, "I've found the answers that I was looking for. I also sense a future of more challenges that lie ahead. Sailor Moon is mostly the only one who can set things right, once she, King Mickey and Loran regain their memories."

"Not sure if I follow you." Axel admitted, stratching the back of his head, which ruffled his hair a little. "All I know so far is that for some reason, Cloud and them in Radiant Garden are involved."

"They are involved, because they too are recovering memories of their past." Princess Sakura said. "Genesis told me this and requested me to tell you, Rinoa and Darkrai."

Axel gasped, and Princess Sakura continued, "The power of rebirth is still out there, but right now, it is out of reach. Eternal life is no exception. I must return to Radiant Garden to inform the warriors of light and time."

The redhead still wasn't certain on what was going on. In the end, he sighed and shrugged once more, "Yeah, whatever. Still don't get why Genesis or you for that matter would tell me this. I don't even exist...and he's certainly gone-lost in the darkness."

"Yes, nothing last forever...but the timing of the end is not upon us or in many centuries to come." Princess Sakura said, before turning and said for the last time, "It will be alright, Axel."

"What do you mean? You know as well as I do that once Ultimecia is gone, I'll just disappear." Axel pointed out.

Princess Sakura sighed, then said, "So will I. But you or Darkrai or Rinoa won't be alone." before she vanished in a flash of light, heading towards her destination.

Once again alone, Axel snickered and smirked. "You seem awfully calm about this."

* * *

Outside of the Olympus Coliseum gates, Ranger and Ninja stood, discussing the demise of Kuja by the hands of Sailor Moon, King Mickey, Loran and Axel in Neverland.

"Kuja is gone. One of the failed experiments killed him." Ranger spoke, and by the tone of his voice, indicated that he was frowning since his helmet was hiding his face.

Ninja stretched out, as if Kuja's demise didn't even matter. In fact, he was probably quite happy that their other comrade was gone. He even said, "I know that I'm bragging, but I say good riddence to that blabbermouth!"

"He talked too much for his own good. As for Axel, it seems he wants to accept his fate to be erased from existance." Ranger agreed, crossing his arms on what to do with the redhaired Nobody.

"Darkrai too. That Pokemon isn't even a _"Real"_ Pokemon, because he's still dead, dead as a doornail." Ninja added.

Which the current existance of both Axel and Darkrai were not the problem. Their and Ultimecia's main problem were the Sailor Team, especially Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran. This Ranger mentioned. "Sailor Moon, Loran and Mickey Mouse are more aware of their pasts. We must-"

"-Elimate them, yeah, yeah." Ninja said in a bored tone. "Despite them heading over towards Radiant Garden, another distraction will cause them to make their way here, right?"

Instead of answering his slightly slackered ally, Ranger turned to him firmly, giving him orders, "Your task is to locate Cloud's best friend's heart in this world's Underworld and bring it to the Queen so see can create another nightmare."

"I doubt that I'll find anything in a spooky joint like that, but I'll go take a looksie." Ninja replied as he then disappears into darkness to preform his task.

Left alone to his thoughts, Ranger sighed before shaking his head. True the Sailor Team would come here because no doubt there will be something else that will hold them off from making their way towards Cloud Strife. "I shall be their next opponent. They will not underestermate me."

* * *

Back on the newly semi-repaired Gummiship, the Sailor Team and their allies thought about what they learned from Axel and Kuja, but so far, they came up with nothing as they made their way back towards Radiant Garden, hoping that Cloud was alright.

"Failed Experiment...?" Raye thought, as she and Amy had tried hard to research the meaning in Kuja's words. "Why did Kuja call Axel a failed experiment?"

"I don't get what he meant in Darkrai not being involved in this either." Dawn thought, before admitting, "On the other hand, we haven't seen him since before we left Radiant Garden to start out on our journey."

"And if Darkrai had nothing to do with what's happening to his majesty, Serena and Loran, then does that mean that they really are remembering things they did together?"

"But, why is Sephiroth involved?" Sora asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "How could we have been reborn from the past and cause problems to Cloud?"

"Doesn't make sense to me either." Brock admitted.

Ash was frowning in concern, as he said, "I've never been a fan of any people or Pokemon being used for experiments. What if Axel and Darkrai ended up being tested for experiments by Ultimecia?"

"I don't think so." Serena spoke up, causing everyone to look at her, and she was frowning on confusion and concern. "I know that Hotaru's father was possessed by the Silence to be a mad scientest, but I can't stop thinking about a more evil mad scientest who...experimented on a lot of people."

"What do you mean?" Donkey asked. "Okay, I know that your memories are in a major mumbo jumbo right now, but how can you even think about that?"

"Well, I know this is not from those horror movies." Serena began, "Call me crazy, but this guy loved science so much that even the life of the Planet itself didn't even matter to him. In fact, I think he actually wanted to destroy it and the company he worked for didn't even know he was the traitor to all life, even humanity."

"I get what you're talking about." Mickey agreed, "In fact, I think he may be the cause of the situation with Sephiroth right from the beginning. I seem to remember somebody really important who tried to stop him around 30 years earlier, but was used as an experiment himself."

Serena nodded in agreement, adding, "Yeah, and even though the scientest left, the person who tried to stop him ended up sleeping inside a coffen in a manor...and it wasn't until you and I found him." she then sweatdropped and giggled nervously, "Come to think of it, I think the two of us and Cloud and the others thought he was a vampire." before blinking in surprise at the mention of Cloud.

"V-Vampire?" Eddie squeaked scaredly at the mention of this.

"Don't worry, he wasn't a real vampire, even if he kinda dressed like one." Mickey assured.

"And slept in a coffen like one." Serena added.

"So what was he doing sleeping inside a coffen if he didn't turn into a vampire?" Crash asked, confused.

"I don't think I was there when he was discovered, but from what I seem to remember, I think he was atoning for his sins." Loran spoke up.

"Sins of what?" Puss asked.

"For being unable to stop the scientest." Mickey thought. "Even if it wasn't really his fault."

"Gawrsh, that sounds so sad." Goofy thought, feeling sorry for the person who wasn't a vampire.

"What else do you and Serena and Loran remember, your majesty?" Donald asked, curiously.

Mickey thought deeply, but after a moment, he sighed and mumbled, "Gosh...it's still in pieces."

"Um, I might've not been there, but for some reason, I can't help but feel like this evil sciencest guy and Sephiroth are related." Sid thought, shrugging. While the rest of the group sweatdropped at this comment, Serena, Mickey and Loran all glanced at each other in thought, before turning back to their sloth friend.

Loran was the one who thought with a sweatdrop, "Actually, Sid, you could be right." causing everyone else to look at him in surprise.

"Actually, I kind of agree." Madision thought, "Not only that, but you guys remember your connections with Queen Beryl when all of you realised you were reborn, right?" as she gazed at Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and Darien who all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, why?" Mina asked.

"What if, since Sephiroth seemed to be wanting to hurt Cloud, that Cloud was reborn too?" Madision continued.

"And that Cloud doesn't remember but is remembering like Serena and the others? Yeah, I'm getting that feeling too." Sakura agreed with her best friend.

The group were surprised by this, even as Sora protested, "Cloud...reborn like six of our friends here? But that's crazy! Why would that even happen?"

"Yeah, I thought Serena, the Sailor Scouts and Darien were the only ones having been reborn into the 20th Century." Misty agreed.

"You guys seriously lost me." Diego grumbled. "Before I met either of you guys, I've met other predetors who had short term memory losses that didn't their memories this messed up."

"Tell me about it." Shrek agreed. "But then again, I guess you can blame Chaos for this one."

Suddenly, at the mention of Chaos, Serena, Mickey and Loran all suddenly had sudden flashes in their minds- _of a man in a red cape and black hair, with a golden gaunlet on his left hand, suddenly transforming into a monsterous form with huge bat-like wings, his skin having turned pale gray, eyes glowing yellow, some parts of red on his body, holding a trible-barreled gun, aiming it at a monsterous form of an evil scientest who cackled evilly on a platform in powerful gusting winds in a storm, as a huge meteor edges closer to a great big city with eight reactors glowing in green, and the tallest building top floor in flames that were dying down due to the rain._

As soon as the vision stopped, the three of them shook their heads after having slight dizzy spells, which was noticed by their friends who all quickly gathered around worriedly.

"Are you guys okay?" May asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Loran muttered, rubbing his head. "Must've saw a memory of some sorts."

"Me too." Mickey admitted. "It was that fella from that manor...gosh, I saw him turn into some kind of monster, but at the same time, there wasn't any danger from him. More of the danger from the evil mad scientest who turned into a monster himself and was laughing like any bad guy would."

"I hate to say this...but it was just like when Chaos completely took over Galaxia's body, but for some reason, there was something inside our friend that prevent Chaos from taking over his body." Serena realised, and the Sailor Scouts gasped in shock.

"Chaos!?" Lita asked, shocked. "Are you saying that this friend of yours turned into Chaos!?"

"But that means...Chaos existed in the past too." Amy realised.

"But you said that there was something inside this friend of yours that prevented Chaos from completely overtaking him, right?" Raye asked, concerned. "Do you at least remember his name?"

Serena thought and concentrated hard even by closing her eyes...

"Serena?" Riku asked, softly.

Finally, another name came to her mind, and Serena opened her eyes, muttering the name. "Vincent."

"Vincent?" Manny asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. While the name Vincent wasn't unusual as the name itself was pretty comman to every other person.

But still...if Chaos existed within this Vincent...what could it actually mean?

Before any of them could progress further into the situation, the gummiship's alarms blared again, alarming them, causing Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku and Amy to quickly head over to the controls to see what was going on. After checking for the security camera's and the vessel's camera on the back, everyone's eyes widened in shock and horror as they all cried out in horror as a gigantic whale was flying through the sea of stars, and seemed to be catching up to them.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Lita cried out.

"Haven't we had enough of major delays and trouble this month!?" Casey shrieked out. "That is one giant whale!"

"That's not just any whale!" Sora panicked.

"It's Monstro!" Goofy screamed out, remembering the giant whale that swallowed some of them up a year ago during the attack of Xehanort's Heartless.

"That's Monstro!?" Donkey screamed out, horrified. He remembered hearing about how during the travels, Monstro had unexpectedly appeared and swallowed the gummiship whole with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, Ash, Misty, Brock, Sailor Mini Moon and Jiminy Cricket before they, the Kingdom Hearts Universe version of Pinocchio and his father all managed to escape.

"I think it's after us!" Sakura panicked.

Ash sweatdropped in fear as he muttered, noticing that Monstro was starting to get closer. "Would've thought it made it back to it's world by now. But since it's still here, the only reason he's after us is because it's looking for something to swallow up!"

"You mean it's gotta eat us!?" Future-Piplup and Chimchar screamed out in horror.

Hearing this, Crash and Eddie both hugged each other, whimpering at what they thought would be the end of them and their family and friends. "Bye Eddie." Crash whimpered.

"Bye Crash." Eddie whimpered in return.

"Bye, everybody." Crash whimpered as he waved at the rest of the group.

"Can't we just warp or something, your majesty? If we don't do something, we're fish food! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna! I don't wanna die!" Donkey whimpered in fear, moving around in a panick as the giant whale was getting to the point of preparing to fly past the group to block their path to swallow them up.

Mickey was mentally panicking himself, uncomfortable memories of his childhood of being eaten by a giant resufacing. He was terrified of the idea of being swallowed up as much as anyone, but he knew, at this moment, he was the only one who could save them. He gazed at the warp switch, but the gummiship wasn't repaired enough to even make it all the way back to Radiant Garden. They could warp to the nearest world, but that would only delay their rush to get back to Cloud.

On the other hand, if they didn't warp, then we'll end up trapped inside the giant whale's stomach, and King Mickey Mouse didn't fancy the idea of being in any giant's stomach what so ever.

"Mickey!" Riku cried out, causing the king snap out of his troubled thoughts.

At last, Mickey knew that they had no choice but to make another emergancy landing and cried out, "Hold on, fellas! We're gonna wrap to the nearest world!" and without anyone else having the chance to say anything, he quickly switched on the wrap sequence, just as Monstro, not willing to have it's meal escape, opened his mouth wider and got closer and closer to the group who all screamed. The large jaws shadowed over the gummiship as everyone inside were halfway in being sucked into the mouth which was about to slam shut with them swallowed up...

Just in time, the gummiship's wrap sequence activated and quickly vanished in light just as the giant whale slammed it's mouth shut. The giant whale had missed out. Angered and disappointed, it floated away, far away from the world and to somewhere else in the sea of stars.

* * *

In the Coliseum stadium at the Pegasus Cup tornmanent, Hercules, the demi-god and the true hero of the world, grabbed the tail of the Tornado Titan, thrusting it around and around until he just practically tossed the giant titan into the sky where it disappeared millions of distances away.

The crowd cheered him on as he waved at their applude.

* * *

Having narrowly escaped from becoming fish food, the Sailor Team, with the seven Sailor Scouts having transformed into their soldier forms and Darien having turned into Tuxedo Mask, and their allies's vessel reappeared just outside the world, before they teleported into the nearest world to catch their breath at the close call.

They all reappeared in a familiar dark cave like place, with a purple and green water that was filled with souls of the dead, a large door leading deeper into somewhere, and ahead of the group, was stair case that lead up to the world of the living.

It seemed that Loran was the only one who didn't recongise this place, and he looked around nervously, before rubbing his upper arms, shivering. "This place is giving me the creeps. Where are we, anyway?"

Sailor Moon was the first to recongise the rea and groaned, "Rats. We're in the Underworld, again."

"Gosh, I have a feelin' that something bad is gonna happen here too." Mickey thought, very concerned, even though he was very relieved that they managed to escape Monstro. Too bad they'll have to wait until the wrap system has recharged before they could continue their way back to Radiant Garden.

"Well, on the bright side, we got away from a giant meat-eating whale and our gummiship didn't crash this time." Sid said, optimistically.

Ash agreed, and said, "And the exit's not too far from here. I recongise this tunnel."

However, before the group could say anything further, they suddenly heard footsteps behind them and quickly turned, to see a ninja zipping towards them. Sensing him as an enemy, the group quickly braced themselves for a fight.

But instead of fighting, Ninja ran past them, crying out in panic, "Run! Run away!" and once he passed the group before teleporting into darkness.

"Huh?" Mickey blinked, confused. He and the others had watched Ninja go and could only stare, dumbfounded.

"Okay...?" Manny mumured.

"Who was that guy?" Shrek asked.

However, three familiar screams were heard behind them, and as they turn around to the direction where the ninja had came from, to their shock and confusion, Jessie, James and Meowth, who had arrived here due to Axel earlier, were all running away from a bunch of Rabid Dog Heartless.

"Heartless Alert!" Jessie shrieked.

"Somebody help!" Meowth screamed.

"Mommy, help me!" James cried out.

"Team Rocket!?" Sailor Moon asked. Since when did Team Rocket get here, let alone what were the doing in world travelling again. Last time she and the others saw the trio was back in the Fairytale world two days before they and Team Pokepals left for Twilight Town.

"Yes, it's us!" Jessie and James both cried out in unison.

"Outta the way!" Meowth shouted.

Ash, still dismayed at the un-figurable trio of bandits comic panics, decided to rescue the former members of Team Rocket and quickly told Pikachu, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt to stop the Heartless!"

"Pika!" Pikachu rushed over to leap into the air and unleashed his Thunderbolt attack, "PikaaaCHU!" and the jolts of electricty emerged from his body and lashed onto the heartless who were destoryed by the attack. Unfortunately, Pikachu also accidently shocked Team Rocket who all cried out as they were zapped. Once Pikachu stopped the attack and landed onto the ground, Jessie, James and Meowth collapse on the ground as the Sailor Team approuch them.

"You couldn't have aimed at the Heartless without zapping us?" Meowth groggily asked to Pikachu.

"(Oh quit whining, at least you guys are saved...)" Pikachu scolded at Meowth, before asking his former nemesis, "(What are you doing here, anyway?)"

"Long story." Meowth replied as he, and the other five Pokemon were the only ones who understood what Pikachu was saying in native Pokemon Language. He, Jessie and James then all weakly stood up, before finally noticing that they were standing in front of the 'Twerps' who couldn't believe that their former enemies were here, back in the Mulitiverse.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked.

Seeing how they needed to remind these kids of them being around, Team Rocket quickly stood in their usual introduction stances, with Jessie beginning, "Prepare for trouble, in a dark, gloomy place."

"Make it double, right in your face." James continued.

"Our hearts as new as the Galaxy!"

"Sent here to fufill our Destiny!"

"And that includes me!" Meowth continued.

"The protect the power of truths and Love!" Jessie continued.

"To reach our hands out to the stars above!" James added.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"And Meowth too!"

"Whenever there's Chaos in the Realm of Light,"

"Team Rocket,"

"Will be d'ere,"

"To make everything right!" All three of them concluded.

Too bad the Sailor Team and their friends looked more annoyed than anything with the motto, while Loran looked confused as he was the only one who didn't recongise these clowns either.

"Should've just told you to not do your motto." Sailor Mars groaned.

"Yeah, your routine is so boring it'll make even giants fall asleep." Future-Piplup added, looking ready to doze off.

These two comments hurt Team Rocket who slumped, humilated. "That's just mean."

"You know these guys?" Loran asked to the others.

Brock nodded and explained to the blue-green Grovyle, "We sure do. Team Rocket's been following us ever since our first encounter with them. They've trying to steal Pikachu from Ash for a long time before they got fired from the entire Team Rocket organization, but they still keep the title to themselves. They helped us at sometimes, like when we went to face off Xemnas." before wondering to himself, "I wonder how they got here."

Hearing this made the trio stand up again and Jessie pointed out in annoyance, "We were pushed into a portal of Darkness by spikey-redhead! You know, the same one who killed himself to let you kids to the Organization's world?"

"Axel brought you guys here?" Riku asked, surprised.

"He mentioned something about you kids needing 'reforcements' and thought that we were up for the job." James explained, though he still hasn't got the slightest idea what the former member of the Organization meant either.

The group were even more surprised by this and even dumbfounded. Why would Axel send Team Rocket to help them out?

"He seriously did that? What the heck is the matter with him?" Donkey thought incrediously.

Meowth shrugged as he replied, "Well, he is a Nobody, and you twerps should know that Nobodies don't have feelings since they got no hearts." which made the group sheepish in being reminded at this info.

"Uh, good point, but Axel seem completely different now." Sailor Jupiter pointed out.

"That doesn't make any sense." Sakura thought.

"Neither does what Ultimecia is trying to do." Sailor Moon groaned, wishing that the evil sorceress would just disappear and everything would go back to normal.

Team Rocket blinked in confusion at the name of Ultimecia, as James and Meowth both tried and failed to pronounce the sorceress's name, "All-time-who?"

Jessie on the other hand, quickly figured out the situation and groaned, "Let me guess. There's a new villain trying to destroy the Realm of Light again, right?" which also explained why Sailor Moon and her friends were absent from the Fairytale world for so long.

"Well, uh, yes and no. Ya' see, Ultimecia is a Sorceress who tried to take over Space and Time 8,000 years ago, but six fellas of their time and three others from the future stopped her. But now she's back stuck in an unknown world sending in Heartless, Nobodies, Shadow Souls and even monsters Sailor Moon, King Mickey, our new friend here and the others defeated." Goofy explained, pointing at Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran who all nodded to confirm their friend's explanation.

"Darkrai is back too, but he's not causing any crisis for some reason." Casey also cautioned.

Hearing the name of the familiar Pokemon, the same Darkrai who caused trouble back on Earth a year back, Jessie, James and Meowth all shrieked in horror, "DARKRAI!?" remember how that evil version of the nightmare Pokemon tried to destroy Temporal Tower, before aiming to take over Space, then attemped to kill Ash and Pikachu through nightmares, then reawakening Davy Jones before disappearing due to Ash defeating him.

After coming out of the remiseses, the trio shook their heads in fear, as Jessie yelled in refusal, "I couldn't stand that Pokemon! Facing him last time almost got us killed because of him and the stupid whatever organization Beckett led! It was the mother of all nightmares!"

"The situation Ultimecia is causing is a living nightmare." Shrek mumbled.

"So was Sephiroth." Loran groaned, before he realised what he said and wondered why he said it.

Seeing the new grovyle for the first time since their reunion with the Sailor Team, Team Rocket were surprised that Loran could speak human language and his different colours. Jessie then asked to him, "Where'd you come from?"

"Huh? Me?" Loran asked, before realising what she was saying and he replied, "Oh, my name's Loran. I joined Sailor Moon and her friends a little while ago. I don't know where I actually came from, though."

"So obviously you lost your memories." James guessed, and Loran nodded to comfirm it.

"Well, now that's cleared up, what's going on?" Jessie demanded this time, other than the situation Goofy told them about Ultimecia.

Seeing how they were stuck in having Team Rocket with them, Sailor Moon and all of her friends and family then went into a trying brief explanation on what's been happening lately, and Sailor Moon at last concluded, "...and me, the King and Loran are still trying to figure out why we're having these weird _"flash-backs"_."

"So you're somehow involved with d'is situation too?" Meowth asked.

"Well, so far the biggest salution we have is that those three from the future who helped to defet Ultimecia and possibly Sephiroth are the three of us." Mickey briefed.

"But then you have no idea why you forgot?" James asked. Mickey nodded to confirm it.

Jessie, not surprised on the new situation, groaned, "Just like Sailor Moon, always forgetting things that are important."

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean!?" Sailor Moon demanded, feeling insulted.

"You forgot so many memories in your life, kid. When you were reborn, you forgot about that you're a Princess, and when you defeat Queen Beryl, you about everything again until your cat revived your memories. Losing memories of your past is probably your fortee." Jessie pointed out.

Shocked and somewhat hurt by these words, Sailor Moon lowered her head slightly, realising that Jessie may be right.

Sid, though, went up to his friend and tried to cheer her up, saying, "Oh don't pay attention to her, Sailor Moon. Everyone forgets, whether they like it or not. Even I know that."

"You know, he's right...for once again." Diego admitted.

"You know, Jessie. The Ice Age Twerps have a point." even James agreed, only to flinch slightly when Jessie gave him a filthy look.

Ash sighed, knowing that since that ninja guy was around and that they'll probably have to make sure this world wasn't in trouble either, and then said to the trio, "Well, since you three are here, I guess we have no choice but to travel together for a while until Ultimecia is gone."

Despite the grumbling, everyone knew that he was right. So, without further ado, they decided to head up to the surface and made their way towards the stairs that leads up to Olympus Coliseum, not knowing what other challenges they'd be facing.

Too bad neither of them were aware of the resident of the Underworld coming up with another plot.

* * *

Inside a dark throne room of the Underworld, the Lord of the Dead and God of the Underworld, Hades sat on his thone by the chess-like table, with his two devil minions, Pain and Panic, having just confronted Ninja who ran away in fear earlier after trying to demand for the sight of a heart of someone close to Cloud, which wasn't even here to begin with.

Just three weeks ago, Hades had recovered from being stuck in the river of death after his last defeat by Hercules, the Sailor Team, Sora, Donald, Goofy and that dead soul Auron who went to another afterlife rather than returning to the Underworld.

"First those Organization freaks, and now these ninja weirdos? Where are those who are digging those bozos up?" Hades groaned, "Jeez Louise.." before coming up with a conclusion and began to glow red in anger, "It must be Sailor Moon and her bratty friends again."

He knew all too well, whenever there were new villians he was unfamiliar with, it always involved Sailor Moon, Sora and their friends. "THOSE BRATS AND WONDERBOY ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" he yelled in rage as he stood up in anger, ranting about both the Sailor Team and his arch enemy, Hercules, causing Pain and Panic to hide under the table, shivering in fear of their boss's anger temper tantrums.

Hades would have to come up with some sort of plan to get rid of the heroes once and for all, and this time, he would definately not fail.

Too bad he was jinxing himself on this one.

* * *

 _Cloud didn't know where he was, or how he ended up a very familiar reactor room with several pods all over the place. The room was lit red. The last thing he remembered as moving Aerith and the unconscious Tifa out of the way, before Sephiroth stabbed him in the chest with the long sword. Since thing, everything was blank, but the pain was still sharp and intense. He felt like he felt it before._

 _But when?_

 _As if to answer his question, three figures appeared before him. One with black spiky hair, wearing a uniform of that of a SOLDIER, with the familiar Buster Sword on the floor, next to a familiar young trooper whose helmet was off and to Cloud's shock, held the same spiky blonde hair his own did, but spiker and younger. The third figure was also familiar, younger in cowgirl clothes..._

 _And she was bleeding and barely conscious. But she had the same black hair, and the young trooper gently layed her on the floor, against one of the pods. Cloud somehow could see that the girl looked no older than fifteen. The trooper tending to her was possibly sixteen._

 _The young man with black spiky hair and very familiar, looked about eighteen._

 _"_ Is that...me and Tifa and... _" Cloud began to ask, before realising that he was somehow see-through, as if he was seeing a vision of the past, or rather, he somehow turned into a ghost._

 _"Cloud!?" A familiar voice spoke up, sounding surprised._

 _"_ Huh? _"_ _Cloud turned around and gasped in confusion, as a younger Sailor Moon, in the very same age and uniform like when he first met her back at Olympus Coliseum, a seeminly twenty year old Tifa in a white tank top, black shorts, red fingerless fighting gloves and black shoes, her hair long and tied up in a very low and loose ponytail, and lastly, another version of himself, about twentyone years old, looking about like when he himself looked like a year ago, including the uniform, lacking the red cape and golden gaunlet._

 _Apparently the three of them were a bit transparent themselves, and hearing the name Zack, made Cloud realise that this was probably another one of those dreams. But this time, it felt..._

 _Very real. As if he was reliving past that was reliving a past._

 _'_ This is too familiar...but why? _' Cloud thought, as the slightly older Tifa was shocked at the Cloud with her and Sailor Moon._

 _"Now it makes sense! The vision was right! Cloud was a normal soldier and met Zack before both of them went to Nibelhiem!" The younger Sailor Moon said to the youngerish adult-Cloud._

 _Okay, this was definately too familiar. Suddenly, Cloud saw more visions, he saw the sixteen year old Cloud with Zack in a truck and...with Sephiroth. A glowing fountain with all three of them and the teenaged Tifa, then another outside of the reactor, with teenage Cloud, with a helmet on, blocking the annoyed Tifa from entering the Reactor._

 _Then more visions of teenage Cloud slumps down as Zack walks energetically around the back of the truck, doing squat thrusts and the like._

 _"Yeah... this is... me. I... never made it as a member of SOLDIER. You were right, Sailor Moon. You saw my real past, and Zack's past." Cloud could hear himself, or rather, his twentyone year old self say this, as if these were his own words._

 _"I even left my hometown telling everyone I was going to join, but...I was so embarrassed... I didn't want to see anybody."_

 _Cloud then saw the entrance of a familiar that made him realise it was the place that Sephiroth in his nightmares burned down-Nibelhiem._

 _"How does it feel? It's your first time back to your hometown in a long time, right?" Sephiroth questioned, as the teenage Cloud, seeing the teenage Tifa, sighed before placing his helmet to cover his face._

 _Then the all too familiar nightmare that haunted Cloud for seven years of his life-Standing in the burning flames of the country village, but not harmed, Sephiroth, in silver and black coat, wingless, but holding his long sword, and having cat-like eyes, smiled evilly. He then turned around and slowly walked away, the flames not even touching him..._

 _Then the vision returned the four of them back into the reactor, just as teenage Cloud tended to the wounded teenage Tifa._

 _"...You came. ...You kept your promise." Twenty year old Tifa said to twentyone yaer old Cloud. "So you really did come when I was in trouble!"_

 _Twentyone year old Cloud sighed, lowering his head in guilt. "Sorry... I didn't get there... fast enough..."_

 _"It's not your fault. You went to her. That's all that matters." The younger Sailor Moon said._

 _'_ It sort of like when I wasn't there when Tifa was unconscious. But I did save her from more serious wounds. _' Cloud thought to himself._

 _Just then, all four of them heard footsteps behind him and all turned to see a wounded Sephiroth with a deep wound that was bleeding, and yet...he was still walking, carrying a decaying head of some pale-blue skinned woman that made the real Cloud's stomach turn._

 _'..._ Jenova. _' Cloud thought, somehow recongising the head._

 _"How dare you...!" Sephiroth growled at the teenage Cloud who looked up and glared at the former hero in return._

 _"Cloud...finish Sephiroth off... " The weakened form of Zack grunted._

 _The teenage Cloud didn't hesitate to do what his friend requested and took up the Buster Sword, roaring in anger, "Sephiroth!" running up the stairs and leaping up to finish off the monster that destoyed his home. However, Sephiroth, despite being injured, was still dangerous as he simply throws Cloud off of him back into Jenova's Chamber. The real Cloud and the other transparents suddenly found themselves inside the room with the woman's headless body within a tank._

 _Just as teenage Cloud stood up, Sephiroth stepped up and like the real Sephiroth in reality, he stabs Cloud in the chest with the long sword, and the real Cloud somehow instantly felt the pain in his chest and even winched in agony. The silver-haired man lifts the teenage Cloud who was still impaled with the sword._

 _"Don't test me." Sephiroth warned with a hiss._

 _Despite the critical wound, teenage Cloud grabs onto the sword, standing once again, and with unusual strength, lifts the now horrified and shocked Sephiroth while still impaled._

 _"No!...Impossible!" Sephiroth gasped._

 _The real Cloud blinked, remembering something similiar three years back, how he used unusual strength with his own Buster Sword. The teenage Cloud, with what's left of his strength, gives the sword a hefty swing. The swing throws Sephiroth across the room, where he ends up falling down into the reactor with Jenova's head, into the green river below._

 _In just a single blink, Cloud found himself back in the other room, as the teenage Cloud, fatally wounded, clutching his wound as he walked out of the other room, before falling foward onto the stairs next to the barely conscious and wounded Zack who weakly tried to reach out to his friend._

 _"Cloud...you did it..." Zack whispered, before passing out along with Teenage Cloud._

 _Cloud suddenly felt like he was blacking out himself, and before he knew it...everything was in darkness._

 _'_ Was that...was that what Sephiroth has been trying to tell me? _'_

* * *

 **A/N: See you in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 18: Olympic surprises

**A/N: I think I'll be focusing on this one before I continue on the others, but knowing me, it'll be in random all over again. Well, at least I'm posting another chapter.**

 **I only own Future-Mini Moon, Luxiere, Ninja, Kuja(not the FFIX version, but a made up one) and Ranger. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Chapter eighteen: Olympic surprises.

In Radiant Garden...

Everything was in darkness at first. At least that's what it seemed like to Cloud. He had no idea what in the world was going on with his head. He had vivid realistic dreams before, but this was an entirely new level of being too realistic. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he could've sworn he was reliving a memory.

Problem was, when he was sixteen, he had more worries at being in high-school level or Chocobos constantly mistaking him for one of them due to his hair. Nothing to do with...what he had seen in the dream. No, more like a nightmare of a memory that was a living nightmare. He didn't know how long he was out, but thankfully, light began to fill his vision, as he slowly blinked his eyes open, becoming aware of reality kicking in.

He felt sore, but not as bad as when he had the long sword impaled in his chest. He also noticed that he was laying on something soft and warm, despite the lack of clothes on the upper part of his body, but the blanket that was covering him seemed to make up for that. Thinking this made him realise he was on a bed.

Where was he?

Grunting softly, Cloud finally flickered his eyes open, as the blurr in his vision began to clear, and he found himself staring at a familiar wooden ceiling...

And a familiar seventeen year old girl with short black hair with Wutaiian features despite not having been born there. Seeing him awake, she girl smiled happily.

"You're awake!"

Startled by the sudden face being this close to him, Cloud jolted slightly upright, which in turn, startled the girl as he yelped, "Yuffie!" before gritting his teeth as the jolt of sitting up too quickly sent a jolt of slight pain in his chest and he clutched at his wound, which he now realised that his chest from his right shoulder to the lower part of his back was banadged, covering the wound on his chest.

"Hey, whoa! Take it easy, Cloud." Yuffie said, easing the swordsman to rest a bit more. "That was some deep wound in your chest."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out." Cloud admitted, as if stating the obvious. Suddenly memories of what happened earlier resurfaced and he briefly panicked. "What about Tifa, Aerith and Leon? Are they okay?" he asked, worriedly.

"We're fine, so don't worry." Leon's voice, somewhat tired, spoke out. Cloud looked behind Yuffie who turned around with a small smile. Leon stood leaning against the wall, with a bandage on his left upper arm. Merlin and Cid, who were both again a middle of yet another argument, both stopped their bickering and turned to see that Cloud was awake. Aerith stood next to Leon, very relieved that Cloud was awake. Finally, Tifa, who didn't sustain in much of a way of injuries, was on a chair, and at her childhood friend's voice, she sighed in great relief.

"Cloud...you're okay!" Tifa said, relieved.

Cloud blinked in surprise, wondering if he was still dreaming or not. "Hold on, haven't we gotten this backwards?" he asked, remembering that Tifa had been injured before Sephiroth showed up again.

"Cloud, you had more serious injuries than Leon and I did." Tifa pointed out. "Both of us woke up just a few minutes ago."

"Oh." Cloud felt a bit embarrassed at this. He then asked, "So, how did we get here and away from Sephiroth?"

"You can thank Mr. Magic-Boy here. He brought the two of you, Leon, the kid and Aerith before that crazy guy you're chasing could hurt them." Cid answered, jerking a thumb at Merlin who glared at him in annoyance.

"Yuffie and Aerith told Tifa and I what happened after Sephiroth knocked us out." Leon added. "And that you saved both Aerith and Tifa from him too."

"I'm sorry that I didn't move, Cloud." Aerith spoke up, looking a bit guilty. "It's because of me that you got hurt."

Despite that he was relieved that everyone was alright, Cloud knew that he should be the one at fault. "No...It's my fault that I didn't come back in time. I never should've left." he said, lowering his head in shame.

"Yeah, but you saved Aerith and I from Sephiroth." Tifa told him. "Sort of like...like in the Mako Reactor in Nibelhiem in the dream."

Cloud sharply gazed back to Tifa in shock, asking, "You had the same dream too?"

"Huh? What dream? I don't get it." Yuffie tilted her head slightly to the side, in confusion, wondering what Cloud and Tifa were talking about. "How could you guys have the same at the same time?"

"Hey, kid. This is grown up talk." Cid tried to get Yuffie to stay out of the conversation, only to have the teenaged ninja girl glare at him.

"I'm seventeen years old! Quit treating me like a kid!" Yuffie said, childishly.

"Yuffie..." Leon groaned, facepalming himself as he was starting to feel a headache coming.

Cloud sighed, having a similiar problem as he couldn't help but mutter, "Somehow, I feel like I've been in this sort of situation before."

"Well, I still don't have any idea what's going on, but I'm feeling the same thing. The thing is, Sailor Moon was in the dream too." Tifa thought, which again, caught Cloud off-guard.

"Sailor Moon?" Merlin asked, in wonder. Then a thought came to him and he stroked his overly long beard as he said, "Possibly, perhaps Sailor Moon may be connected to all of you, along with King Mickey. And I have a feeling that young lad, Loran, might be connected too."

Cid rolled his eyes and gazed at the wizard skeptically. "You sure you ain't seeing the future?"

"I'm not looking into the future, and you know it!" Merlin argued and once again, the two older men went back into their bickering, while Aerith attempted to interfere, only for Leon to gently hold her back, causing the young woman to glance up at him questionly.

"I wouldn't borther again if I were you." Leon cautioned.

The flower girl made to protest, but the more she thought of it, the more she began to realise that her friend was right. So she pouted in annoyance while placing her hands on her hips. Merlin and Cid's bickering was now getting out of control. The two older men _were_ a lot worse than children.

Even Yuffie groaned, grumbling, "I wish Merlin and Cid would quit their stupid arguements."

She then turned back to Cloud and said, "Anyway, with that wound of yours, I seriously thought you were a goner. But thanks to Aerith's healing magic and me pulling you up to bed, you healed up okay, Cloud."

"Aerith tended to our injuries too." Tifa added, gesturing at herself and Leon.

Cloud sighed, "I guess I owe her one."

"Don't need too. You saved her, remember?" Yuffie said, before grinning, "And I helped out in healing you, Tifa and Leon. Imagine that-me, the Great Ninja Yuffie helping to save Tifa, Cloud Strife and Leon! Do I get a thanks?" she giggled.

Tifa giggled, taking in Yuffie little joke and said, "I really like you, Yuffie."

Cloud on the otherhand, didn't get the small joke, and shrugged little, and said, somewhat sincerery, "Thanks, Yuffie."

The young teenager stared at the swordsman in surprise, realising that he didn't get the joke, and she waved her hands in a "No, no, no!" since she also said that, before adding, blushing sheepishly, "I didn't mean for you to take me so seriously." rubbing the back of her head, embarrassed. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel like something similiar happened before too. Problem was, she kept on thinking herself being nineteen when that happened, when she also knew that impossibility of it since she was only seventeen, which was weird.

Little did most of them in the room know, that it as more than just dreams or strange deja vu's.

* * *

Back in Olympus Coliseum...

Rather than the portal taking them straight to the Coliseum gates, Sailor Moon and her group, now with Team Rocket added, stepped out of the portal from the Underworld and found themselves in between two buildings, and as they stepped out into the clearing, they found themselves in the busy streets of Thebes in the world of Olympus Coliseum.

"I don't remember being in this old town." Meowth was the first to speak after fifteen minutes of silence.

Max pulled out his newly improved World-Navi to check out the map and pressed a few bottons, before finding what he was looking for and said, "Well the good news is that the Coliseum is just up ahead from here."

"I wonder how Hercules, Meg, Phil and Pegasus are doing?" Sailor Venus thought, "Last I remember, they were busy beginning in rebuilding the Coliseum."

"Rebuilding the Coliseum? What happened to it?" Jessie asked, curiously as they all headed off towards their destination, passing many busy civilians.

"Hades happened to it." Sora answered. "He brought up a giant monster named Hydra which ruined the place. We managed to stop it, though."

"What's Hydra?" Loran asked, confused.

James, having been taught at highly expensive schools and classes before he ran away as a child, explained in a hint of horror, "Well, I have heard that Hydra is a giant man-eating monster that tends to grow more heads everytime you slice off one or two of it's heads."

"You mean Hades summoned that awful monster again?" Mickey asked, shocked.

"Again?" Sailor Moon repeated in confusion, as they were given a signal to cross a road that was new to them, but before she could get an answer, the group were nearly run over by a carriage that was going 20 kh per hour, though Meowth ended up being spun and spinning around and around like a hoop around the startled Riku's waist.

"Look where you're goin', numbskull!" The driver of the carriage yelled out to Meowth as he turned back to glare at him before vanishing from sight.

"Numbskull!?" Sailor Jupiter shouted back.

"Hey, there are people walkin' here!" Meowth yelled at the driver as well once he recovered while Riku puts him back on the ground gently.

"Yeah, and I hope you get caught by the authorities, you reckless driver!" Donkey added, "'Cause when you do, you can kiss your horse license goodbye!"

"Garwsh, I've never seen Donkey this mad." Goofy thought, a bit scaredly on the donkey's anger.

"Neither have I." Sora agreed, a bit spooked.

Sailor Mini Moon sweatdropped and admitted, as she and the others continued onward towards the Coliseum, "I have."

Wanting to avoid the more of the embarrassing and tensed moments, Sakura then asked Mickey, "Um, Mickey? What do you mean by again?"

Thankful for the distraction of what happened, Mickey then explained, "Well, gee, I came here to this world four years ago and, gosh, it's kind of a long story."

However, they were caught off-guard yet again, as a man in a creepy cape appeared in from the group out out nowhere and opened up his cape, startling and grossing the travellers out as they were not only seeing his skinny body, but also lots and lots of sundials that were hanging inside the cape, and the man himself was smiling too creepily.

"You wanna buy a sundial?" The man asked.

Sailor Moon and her group all sweatdropped, before quick-walking away from the man in a hurry, while she said to the salesman nervously, "Uh, no-no thank you! We're just fine right now. So um, catcha later!"

* * *

Once the group made it to the Coliseum gates, they all sighed in relief after escaping the creepy salesman. Jessie, James, Meowth, Piplup, Donald and Sid were panting the most, having run inside of fast-walk.

"That was close." Donald sighed.

"I've met smuggler salesmen before, but that guy was the creepiest of them all." James agreed.

"Tell me about it." Sailor Venus sighed.

Future-Piplup nodded in agreement and asked skeptically, "Yeah and plus, what can you do with a sundial anyway? How does it even work?"

"Sundials were one one of the very first clocks in tracking time." Grovyle began to explain, "The dial's shadow would act as hands for each time of the day by sunlight, until more modern clocks were invented on Earth and other worlds."

"So...meaning that that's why clocks were made easily because they copied the time from how the sundials work?" Sailor Moon guessed.

"That's right, and the matter of minutes were recorded by the use of an hourglass." Sailor Mercury praised.

"Wow...humans know to make modern stuff." Sid thought, amazed.

"Oh, it'll won't last." Manny shook his head, not really impressed. Ellie, Shrek and Fiona gazed at him, skeptically. For one thing the male mammoth was good at despite having a family again, both friends and a wife, he was such a pessimist.

"Hey, check out the Coliseum guys!" Ash cried out, drawing everyone's attentions to the place, and like Ash and even Pikachu, they were amazed as the building was redone, everything replaced and fixed, almost as though the Hydra attack never happened those few months ago.

"Whoa! It's good as new." Brock thought, impressed. "They did a great job in rebuilding it!"

"Yeah, awesome!" Dawn agreed. Just then, to their happiness, as they approach the place, the lobby doors opened and out came a familiar young man of that of a true hero.

"Guys! When'd you get here?" Hercules greeted as he noticed his friends approaching.

"Hey, Herc!" Sora greeted, knuckle touching with his demi-god friend who chuckled.

"Hiya, Herc!" Sailor Moon greeted happily.

"Hey!" Ash greeted, as did the rest of the Sailor Team, Donald and Goofy, while Team Rocket sighed, not happy in seeing a familiar face again, and Loran looked confused. Mickey seemed to be happy as well.

After welcoming their greetings, Hercules then guessed, "You on another adventure?"

"Yeah, trackin' down for clues, fighting off bad guys." Ash explained briefly.

"You guys sure aren't junior heroes anymore."

Sailor Moon proudly pumped up her chest slightly, saying, "Well, we did earn the title of _"True Heroes"_ like you!"

"Junior heroes?" Riku and Loran both whispered in slight confusion, wondering what Hercules was talking about.

Sora, remembering that Riku and Loran were both here along with Mickey, then introduced them to Herclues, "Oh! I almost forgot. Herc, this is my best friend-Riku, and that's k-eh, Mickey, and Loran." though he nearly made a slip in calling Mickey by his royal title.

Though it seemed he didn't need to do so, as Hercules went up to Mickey and greeted, "Mickey! Long time no see!"

"Hiya, Herc!" Mickey greeted with a laugh, as he and the true hero locked hands, much to everyone else's confusion, before they remembered that Mickey had come here four years previously to fight against Hydra before.

"Uh, Mickey? You know Hercules?" Ash asked.

The king looked back at his other friends, and explained, a bit sheepishly, "Uh-huh! I met him while he was training to become a True Hero eleven years ago. Actually, I came here twice. So, when Hercules and I fought against Hydra with another friend, that was my second time here."

"Second time?" James sweatdropped.

"How many adventures did you go through?" Jessie asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sorta a lot." Mickey shrugged.

Hercules glanced up and when he saw Team Rocket, he blinked before saying, "I remember you three. You caused some problems here while trying to ask Cloud to join you, even though I never met you."

"Well of course not, but we did meet that goatman." Meowth replied.

Deciding to worry about Team Rocket later, Hercules then gazed back to Mickey and asked, "Hey, Mick'. Have you seen Zack lately? It's been three years since he left."

"Zack?" Donkey asked, puzzled.

"Who's Zack?" Sid asked, before remembering from his early days back in his previous life, "Even though I had a cousin named Zack a long time ago."

"Zack...?" Sailor Moon mumured. "Funny...that name is familiar too. Who was this Zack you know, Herc?" much to Raye's annoyance. On the other hand, it seemed that there was even a Zack her friend once knew, but couldn't remember.

"He was a friend a ours who really wanted to become a hero, since it was his biggest dream. He left three years because he was having strange dreams about himself and his teacher, being in some place called _"ShinRa"_." Hercules explained, much to the Sailor Team's shock.

"ShinRa?" Shrek asked.

"That's the same name as the last name of Rufus." Loran realized, remembering Sailor Moon mention that name back in Agrabah on Earth. Sailor Moon nodded in agreement. Which meant that Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran himself are not the only ones who had strange deja vu's.

While Mickey was surprised and, the feeling of familiarity he felt years ago returned to him, he shrugged apologetically and now rather worriedly, since he had been looking foward in meeting his other friend Zack again as well, "Gosh, I haven't seen him in ages. Sorry, Herc. But we'll let you know when we see him. Okay?"

Hercules thanked him, before greeting Loran and Riku who both greeted him warmly in return. After that, the group went inside the lobby. After the Sailor Team explained to him about the new villians that were causing trouble, he then suggested with a grin, "What you need is more training! Why don't you go talk to Phil?"

"Hey, good idea!" Sora agreed, now looking forward in training with Phil again.

"I'm not letting Team Rocket train though." Sailor Moon pointed out after the others nodded with Sora in agreement, much to the Team Rocket trio's annoyance and disappointment.

"Hey! Why not!?" Jessie protested.

Shrek, gazing at Team Rocket skeptically and despite the trio's good intentions back during the battle against Xemnas, pointed out the obvious by counting with his fingers, "Four things; You-guys-can't-fight."

"Like some of us, anyway. You're only good in Pokemon battles." Diego added to make it more clear for the trio to understand. On the other hand, the idea of Sid and Donkey training would just end in disaster as well.

"Sorry, it looks like you're gonna just watch." Goofy shrugged at Team Rocket apolgetically.

James was quick to agree and said, "Well, I'm fine with that."

"Us Meowths don't do manual labor. We supervise." Meowth said snobbishly, crossing his arms against his chest, adding, "Besides, I'm the brains of d'is trio." which this statement was not true, especially when everyone else stared at him, not believing what he said that much.

* * *

Thanking Herc for now, the group went outside to make preperations to train again, which seemed like a good idea, as they had no idea how powerful Ultimecia might be and who knows if or when Hades might show up. Entering the battle field grounds, the spotted the familiar styer who had his back turned to them.

And just like twice in a row now, Phil didn't turn around or knowlage who it really was and just assumed that it was Hercules, as he said expectedly, "Hey champ, how ya feeling? You better not over-work yourself like last time, you hear me? This comes in two simple words; Don't, do, too, much, labor!"

Riku and Loran both counted the actual number of words, both of them realising that it was five words instead of two, while everyone else chuckled, noting that Phil hasn't changed a bit since the last time they met up with him.

That wasn't the only thing they noticed that Phil got wrong.

"Excuse me, Mr. Goat-man! You're talking to the wrong guys!" Jessie spoke up in sheer annoyance, much to everyone else's dismay as they all groaned.

Startled by a familiar woman's voice, Phil turned around to see who it was that wasn't Hercules, but instead, he gave out a big grin as he recongised the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Sora, Donald, Goofy and even Mickey who all smiled in return.

"Hey, if it ain't the new true heroes, along with some new friends, and Mickey!" Phil greeted as he rushed up and high-fived with Ash who laughed.

"Hiya, Phil! Ha-ha! Long time no see!" Mickey replied to the goat-man.

"Same here." Phil replied in return, before glancing at Riku and Loran, "Oh, you guys want to become heroes too?" he assumed.

"Um..." Riku trailled off, not sure on what to say on this.

"Phil, let me introduce you to my best friend: This is Riku." Sora introduced.

Sailor Moon then added as she gestured at Loran, "And this is Loran."

"And you remember Team Rocket, right?" Misty concluded in an apologetic tone.

Phil indeed wasn't happy to see the trio again and said almost accusingly, "I remember you three! You caused trouble during the games last year in trying to get Cloud to join you!"

"Nice to see you too, Phil." Meowth replied sarcastically.

"Don't mind them, dude." Crash waved off. "Team Rocket's just a trio of losers."

"HEY! Who're you calling losers!?" Meowth glared at the Possum who laughed along with his brother.

"Well, it's the truth." Future-Piplup pointed out with Chimchar nodding in agreement. At this point, Jessie and James both shook in anger, gritting their teeth as they softly growled at the two Pokemon and the two Possums.

"Nothing makes me angrier than the truth!" James hissed.

"Uh, anyway, Phil." Sakura spoke up to avoid an arguement from happening. "If it's okay with you, we'd like to do some training."

Seeing how the group were serious on this, and that he did need someone to train since Hercules was taking it easy, Phil decided, why not. "Sure thing. If you like, you can enter the games since it's happening today."

"Really!? Alright! Training it is!" Ash cheered as did the rest of his friends, while Team Rocket groaned at the group's energetic hyper over training and entering today's games.

* * *

The team split up into two groups-except for Max, Lusie, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Ellie, Rini, Madision, and Team Rocket who sat in the audience seats to watch their friends train and then compete. The girl group-of Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sakura, Misty, May, Dawn, Casey and Fiona, were using both their magic abilities, or Pokemon allies or martial arts to smash or whack or hit the practice pots and barrels and crates, some of them forming a good team work.

The boy group-of Tuxedo Mask, Shrek, Manny, Diego, Donkey, Puss, Loran, Ash, Pikachu, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle, Brock, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy, did the similiar thing, though Brock was the only one being the normal Pokemon trainer since Ash was teaming up with Pikachu and was a Keyblade wielder, and some of the guys in the group relied on throwing fake opponents, punching or throwing the creates and pots, or kicking them with hard kicks, or slashing at them or normal high-skilled swordsmanship.

Some of them were getting tired, but nothing like a good rest and potion could fix up the problem. After that, everyone regrouped, quite pleased with the results of their training.

"How's that?" Sailor Moon winked.

Phil grinned, "Really impressive. You girls are somethin'." trying to charming, which made the women of the group sweatdrop at this, knowing that like Brock, Phil still had a thing towards beautiful girls.

"Thanks for the compliment, but let's not get to carried away, okay?" Sailor Moon suggested, a bit nervously.

Despite nodding in agreement, Phil turned around and grumbled in annoyance for the lack of romance in return. "Pfft! Women! They never change."

"Anyway," he continued as he turned back to the group, "Now that's cleared up, it's time for the games; Try the preliminaries!"

"No problem!" Sora grinned happily.

The Sailor Team all glanced at each other, knowing that it was time for more serious training, even though Sailor Moon was still worried about Cloud and hoped that the gummiship would be ready to take them back to Radiant Garden soon.

* * *

However, outside of the Coliseum, Hades who had came up here to try another plan to get rid of Hercules, was speaking to Ranger who wasn't pleased with the results of Ninja running away earlier. The two were having a bargaining discussion on the situation of the heroes that were both on their bad side.

"If I'm understanding correctly, you want Wonderbreath and his friends to be done for too, huh?" Hades thought, starting to like the way things are turning out.

"As much as you do. Sailor Moon and her friends have been a Thorn to the darkness' side for many years." Ranger confirmed.

The evil Lord of the Dead grinned evilly, "Hmm, now you're talking!" but then quickly frowned and questioned, since this was a bargain, "But what's the catch?"

Ranger knew what he truly wanted. "I need the Heart of Cloud Strife's lost friend, who is also the friend of that King and Hercules."

"Zack the Mosquito?" Hades asked, surprised, having not known that Zack and Cloud were actually friends, before pointing out the bad news, "Even Cerberus couldn't beat him yet he lost his heart after that fight...don't ask me where it is, but I guess I can guess what happened to him...just bring a giant bug spray with you."

"How strange. As I recall, that boy was originally referred as _"Zack the Puppy"_." Ranger was disappointed with the news. "He and Cloud have a few things in comman, and it appears that Sailor Moon's heart has touched both of them in the past, which is the reason why Zack is the first to regain his lost memories."

"Let's just cut to the chase and get this show on the road, shall we?" Hades waved it off. The sooner Hercules, and the Sailor Team's souls are sent to the Underworld for him to torment and erase as much as he likes, the better he can go on with his own plans to take over Mount Olympus.

As for Ranger, he smirked behind his mask in full intentions of having Ultimecia rule all of the Time Compression, and agreed half heartedly with Hades, "With pleasure."

Their plans were put into motion.

* * *

It was time for the games and the Sailor Team stood in ready. The other watched them train earlier watched them now compete in the games, along with a crowd of people. Even Hercules was witnessing his friends fight against the opponents. On the other hand, Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Manny and Diego decided to sit out of this one and so rejoined the rest of their friends to cheer on the others.

Round 1-Shadow Souls.

Four of the Sailor Scouts combined their powers to blast five Shadow Souls that were sent by Ultimecia into oblivion, before dodging more that appeared. Mickey preformed his triple somersaults, knocking out a larger Shadow Soul with his Keyblade, destroying it with ease.

Sailor Moon sliced two in half with her Moon Tiara Magic, before jumping out of the way of another, which was sliced in half by Sakura who used the Sword-Card to do the work. Ash and Pikachu combined their Thunder abilities(Ash with his Keyblade and Pikachu with his Pokemon attacks) to annihilate three more easily.

Donald froze two other Shadow Souls with his Blizzard spell. Goofy spun around and around in a tornado spin with his shield knocking out several other Shadow Souls until he was forced to stop when he became dizzy. Tuxedo Mask preformed unbelievable new martial arts with his cane ot knock out even more Shadow Souls.

Sora threw his Keyblade at five other Shadow Souls like a boomarang, which destroyed them instantly in two hits each, before leaping up and gave a mighty slash at an even larger one. Riku did a back-flip while air-striking more Shadow Souls with his Keyblade.

Grovyle and Loran both used their Energy Ball attacks which formed into one bigger one to destroy another large Shadow Soul. Future-Piplup and Chimchar combined their Hydro-Pump and Fire-Spin attacks to skillfully knock out two other Shadow Souls. The pokemon of Dawn, Misty, Casey and May also easily knocked out the last remaining Shadow Souls of the first round.

Once they knew that all of the Shadow Souls on the field were gone and the crowd going wild, the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Loran all cheered in their victory of the first round. Their friends cheered on towards them.

Round 1 down, more to go.

Round 2-Heartless-Neo-Shadows.

There were only ten, but the Neo-Heartless were tough. It was nothing the Sailor Team couldn't handle, though, as they all combined their strengths with a speical friendship spell that elimenated the Heartless in like 20 hits, and soon enough, they completed the second round and moved on to the next.

Round 3-Youmas.

It was the similiar result back in both round 1 and 2 and once again, the heroes had gotten through and the cheers from both their friends, the crowd and even Team Rocket were getting louder and louder. Phil and Hercules both smiled proudly at the group.

They went through easily in rounds 4, 5 and 6, and in the semi-finals, they had a tougher battle against the Thorn-Side giant Nobody. Sora felt it was familiar, but then he realised it due to that Roxas must've fought against one before rejoining Sora a while back. With joined team work and near half exhaustion, the Thorn-Side Nobody was defeated and disappeared, giving victory to Sailor Moon and her friends. The crowd goes wild.

"We made it to the finals!" Sailor Moon cheered happily, jumping up and down in victory.

"We're awesome!" Sora said, grinning.

Though none of them were fully prepared for what the finals had in store for them.

* * *

After taking a half an hour break, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Dawn, Casey, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Loran, Future-Piplup, Chimchar and Grovyle met up with Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Madision, Max, Rini, Lusie, Jessie, James, Meowth, Hercules and Phil back in the lobby, discussing on the final round of today's games.

"So the last opponent is a tough guy?" Casey wondered as she looked at the billboard of the names of the competitors, including some of her friends and herself, against some guy named Ranger. Whatever that meant.

"Why do I get the feeling that it's someone that'll be causing trouble?" Riku asked, feeling uneasy at the name of Ranger.

"Yeah, it just kinda strikes me of nothing but bad news." Lita agreed in concern.

Not understanding the problem, though he was worried about the others, Phil decided to give them some advice, "He'll probably be one tough costumer. So kids, I'll give ya's two words: Be, very, careful!"

The group slumped at Phil's miscount again, as Loran corrected with a sweatdrop, "Um, you do realise that's three words, right?"

"Forget it, Loran." Ash advised. "He'll just keep doing it."

"We'll be careful." Sora promised to Phil. "Even if this guy will be really tough, I bet we can handle it."

"Better not jinx yourself, Keyblade-Twerp." Jessie warned, half-sarcastically.

"Welp, we'll be very careful, just in case. Riku and Sailor Jupiter are right. Who knows what this Ranger fella might do." Mickey declared.

Everyone else nods in agreement, before heading through the door to return to the field, only to pause when Ellie flinched, feeling very uncomfortable and by the way she held her trunk to her stomach, her friends and Manny quickly returned to her side worriedly.

"Ellie?" Manny asked, concerned for his wife and suddenly feeling overprotective, which, during this course of the journey, who could blame him?

"Ellie, are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked, worried.

"I'm fine." Ellie told them. "D-Don't worry about me. Just feeling a little uncomfortable. Maybe I ate something wrong and now have a stomach ache."

"But, for the last few days since Earth, you had cravings for blueberries." Mina pointed out.

"Hey," Donkey suddenly remembered, "Just like when Fiona had cravings for ham when she was pregnant last year."

"Donkey!" Shrek hissed.

Suddenly Fiona realised that it made some sort of sense, memories of her own pregnancy forming her mind. Cravings, stomach aches, a bit of mood swings...

"Uh, Ellie?" Fiona began, hoping that she was wrong and the timing was false. "How long have you actually been feeling this?"

"Well..." Ellie began, before gazing at Hercules and Phil who were both puzzled. Suddenly the mention of saying it out loud was a bad idea, she lowered a bit to her friend and whispered in Fiona's hear, "It kinda started two years ago in Heaven, but it wasn't much of a problem, especially when it kinda stopped after Crash, Eddie and I came back to life. But recently, now that mention it, it kinda started a week before we left for Twilight Town."

"What!?" Fiona exclaimed, a little too loudly, alarming the others.

"What? What is it?" May cried out.

"So what does it actually feel like?" Fiona continued.

Ellie thought about it, trying to find the right way to say it. Eventually, she said, "It's hard to describe it and I know this will sound totally crazy. But it kinda feels achy and uh...it tends to move a lot all over the place once and a while, and feels like something's alive inside me the way everytime it feels like something's kicking me."

Sid, Crash, Eddie, Ash, Max, Lusie, Rini, Serena, Sora, Goofy, Hercules, Loran, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Manny and even Diego stared at Ellie as though she has gone completely insane.

"You mean you swallowed up something alive!?" Crash asked stupidly, sounding horrified at the thought of his own sister transforming from vegetarian to carnivore, which wasn't normal, even in Mammoth standards.

Ellie glared at her brother, before slapping him upward on the back of the head, causing the possum to cry out, "Ow! What?"

"No, I didn't eat anything alive!" Ellie pointed out. "I've never eaten meat. That's stupid."

The rest of the group all glanced at each other with horrified and shocked, yet somewhat excited expressions on their faces, especially when Shrek mumbled a terrified, "Oh no..."

"Why now of all times?" Lita groaned. "Don't we have enough problems already?"

"Say what? I don't understand." Sora blinked.

"Sora. You mean you and the others...haven't...realised it?" Casey asked slowly, in disbelief.

"Realise what?" The fifteen year old boy asked, still confused.

That's when May broke the news to those who didn't realise the entire situation with Ellie's health issues until now. "Duh! It's possible that Ellie's expecting a baby."

Serena and the others who were confused still didn't get it for a few tensed moments. But when it did sink in, they and even Ellie all cried out loudly, "WHAAAAAT!?" shocked beyond belief.

"No way!" Max cried out.

"You mean Ellie's...p...pr...pr..." Ash was too shocked to even say the word that he was so desperate to say.

"...Pregnant?" Serena squeaked softly.

"PREGNANT!?" Manny screamed out, "You mean...NOW!?" unable to believe it.

"Okay...having a baby is exciting." Sid mumbled, before adding, "But at a time like this? That's not good."

Ellie couldn't believe what she was hearing, and then suddenly it made sense. Sure she questioned about pregnancy with Fiona, and the idea of becoming a mother someday sounded exciting. But she didn't expect it to be this soon. Not mention that Sid was right-at the time like this with the Ultimecia Crisis, the timing was pretty bad.

"You mean...I'm pregnant?" Ellie asked, in disbelief.

"Well, we don't know yet, but with the way how you've been feeling lately, it's a possibly." Amy said to try and calm everyone down. "Look, as soon as we head back to Leon and the others, I'll see if I can put my medical skills to work and try and confirm if this is true or not."

"Manny, you do realise that if Ellie _is_ pregnant..." Diego began to his friend who stood frozen.

"...I'm going to be a father." Manny finished. It was both a miracle and a worry. A miracle because he and Ellie were beginning a family of their own, and a worry because if she was pregnant, now Ellie and their unborn child were in danger in this situation.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." James moaned, only for Meowth and Jessie to smack him across the head, and comically a bandage appeared, while he whimpered, "Ow!"

"James! It's Ellie who's supposed to have pregnancy sickness!" Jessie scolded.

Meowth then accidently broke the fourth wall and grumbled, "Which means that there'll be a new Sailor Moon's Ice Age story coming out soon."

"Uh, I hate to interrup people, but we're gonna be late for the games." Phil spoke up, catching everyone's attentions.

Realising this, the group apologised to Phil, before Serena suggested, "As soon as the games are over, we're gonna head right over to Radiant Garden and then we'll take Ellie and the others home, just in case."

"Yeah, that's gonna happen." Ellie said, suddenly determined. "Even if I am pregnant, there's no way I'm gonna miss out on the rest of this adventure."

Everyone else sweatdropped, and Ash couldn't help but mutter, "Spoken like a true mom."

"Well, Sailor Moon has a point, but there's no use in arguing with Ellie either. So, I guess we'll have to worry about this later. C'mon, let's head over to the finals." Mickey gestured to the group.

Despite the worries with Ellie being possibly pregnant, the group knew that they had other major things to worry about, like the final opponent of the games.

* * *

While some of the group headed back to the seats, Sailor Moon, the four Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Loran, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Team Pokepals, and Grovyle headed back onto the field and stood waiting for their final opponent. He sure seemed to take sometime. But just when they were about to ask Phil what was taking their opponent so long, their question was answered as, to everyone's shock, out of the corridor of darkness, a tall man in a steel like armor suit of a ranger appeared, glaring at the Sailor Team on the batlefield through his helmet.

Suddenly realising their suspicsions of their opponent being bad news earlier was right, the group immediately stood in battle stances, with Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora, Riku and King Mickey summoning their Keyblades.

"So, we meet at least, Warriors of Light." Ranger spoke.

"You're with Ultimecia, aren't you?" Mickey questioned firmly.

The knight nods, confirming Mickey's suspicsion, then continued, "You've done well thus far, Junior SeeDs." staring hard at Mickey, Sailor Moon and Loran who were confused at first, before shaking it off to focus on the upcoming match, as the villian added, "But now it's over. You will never know who you three truly are."

"What's that supposed to mean!? We know who we are! Unlike creeps like you!" Sailor Moon yelled, her grip on her Keyblade tightening.

"I sense that you don't know." Ranger begged to differ. "The nightmares will gain control of the world...the Realm of Light...all existance, Space and Time." spreading his arms out as if to show off some sort of large display.

Riku's eyes narrowed as he grunted, "Why do you guys keep talking about nightmares, beside Darkrai?"

Ranger laughed, answering, "You should think this experience as, _"A living Nightmare"_ that will never end. It only just began." before forth-drawing a huge energy of red and black aura that surrounded his body that blasted towards the group who tried to shield themselves from the overwhelming surge of unknown power.

"Wha-what is this power!?" Grovyle grunted as he did his best to protect Team Pokepals. Thankfully, the energy stopped, and everyone gazed back up to the knight of Ultimecia.

"You may be whole, but you three are like Nobodies, forever trapped in an endless nightmare, chased by memories of the past." Ranger continued, as he held up a familiar glass marble that resembled to the one Kuja and Luxiere held earlier, and the crystal ball began to glow brightly.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she blurted out unexpectedly, "A Materia!" before questioning herself, "Materia? Hey, where did that come from?"

Seeing how more memories were returning to Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran, Ranger then grunted in a tone that was now deadly dangerous, "The more you regain your memories, the more powerful you'll get. I, Ranger, shall not yield to the frail heart-of a foolish child!"

As soon as he said this, the marble which Sailor Moon had identified as a Materia glowed brightly.

What kind of power it was summoning was about to be answered.

* * *

 **A/N: Thankfully, we leave Olympus Coliseum in the next chapter and coming up to the climax hopefully soon. Be on the look out!**


	20. Chapter 19: Closer to the Truth

**A/N: As this story is finally being half-way done, I'm now getting to the point of posting new chapters everyday, though I might have to take some time-off again starting tomorrow since I'm taking a bit of a break from my studies.**

 **Either way, here's the conclusion of Olympus Coliseum world.**

 **I only own Future-Mini Moon, Luxiere, Ninja, Kuja(not the FFIX version, but a made up one) and Ranger. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Chapter nineteen: Closer to the Truth.

The light from the Materia shone so brightly that everyone had to shield their eyes from having their eye sight blinded. When the light finally eased and faded, Sailor Moon and everyone else slowly looked up and gasped as Ranger now stood at ready, with a giant monster hovering behind him. It had massive claws, it's body looked like a gargoyle, except it's face which sort of looked like from a statue out of a horror movie. It's wings were part that of a gargoyle, though it had inner wings that were that of a giant insect or a fly. It's teeth looked flat, but it still powerful enough to snap even a metal into pieces like a stick. It had a very long tail that could break a building in half if whipped correctly.

It was possibly one of the most terrifying monsters anyone's ever seen in their lives. The crowd of the citizens of Thebes all screamed, having a sense of deja vu. The rest of the world travellers were shocked beyond belief. Team Rocket clinged onto each other, screaming hysterically.

"Look out!" Donkey screamed, terrified. "It's a giant Dragon-Fly!"

In retrospect, with the wings of that of an insect and that it did kind of look like a dragon-and a very ugly dragon at that-one would think that the monster Ranger summoned was indeed a giant Dragon-Fly.

"I was just about to say that." Phil muttered to Donkey's comment, quivering scaredly. "This is not good."

"Um, guys?" Chimchar began. "What do you call that thing?" as he and the others on the field stood in preparations to battle Ranger and the giant...erm, Dragon-Fly.

"No idea." Future-Piplup mumbled, "But this is like out of one of my worst nightmares!"

"Well, at least there's no barrier this time, so we can all handle this." Ash pointed out, tightening his grip on his Keyblade.

Sailor Juptier punched her palm with her fist, ready to fight, "This nasty giant wasp doesn't scare me!"

Loran, instead of being afraid or nervous like the others, felt more annoyed than anything else and grunted, "I'm getting sick and tired of fighting off Summons every time these creeps show up!" before blinking in surprise and muttered to himself in confusion, "Wait...summons?"

"Somethin' strange is happening, but we'll worry about that later!" Mickey spoke up to get everyone back to reality.

"And this time, we're in this together!" Sora declared, just after he quickly threw his Keyblade at Ranger who was about to summon a barrier but failed once the Keyblade distracted him. The blade then returned to it's wielder.

Sailor Moon gazed at the group, as Sailor Mars added, "You, King Mickey and Loran fought against these creeps on your own for way too long, Meat-Ball head! This time, we're not gonna let you guys fight on your own!"

"That's right! We've always been a team even before this happened!" Sakura added, even she wasn't that much afraid.

"It's all or nothing! Because we're the Sailor Team!" Sailor Venus added.

"Sailor Moon...this time, we can help you." Sailor Mercury added.

"This is our way to apologuise for being unable to help you three before." Grovyle added.

"We can do this together." Riku concluded.

"You said it!" Donald agreed.

"All for one and one for all!" Goofy added.

"Yeah!" Team Pokepals concluded.

"I will do everything to protect you, Serena. My heart always belonged to you." Tuxedo Mask told Sailor Moon gently.

Sailor Moon stared at the group in disbelief, but at their determined smirks and smiles, she suddenly remembered, through out this entire adventure, she had been more focused on trying to solve the puzzle of the visions in her mind, the connection between her, Mickey, Loran, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, even Leon, and others she started seeing and blurted out and recalling things that still made no sense, and slowly began to depart from her close friends and family-who had been with her through out the course of three years. They went through so much together.

The battles against those released by Chaos in Galaxia's body-Beryl, Doom Phantom, the Silence, the Dead Moon Circus and Chaos itself. The fights of retriving Clow Cards, defeating evil Organization on Earth, saving the world in their first three chosen ones team work against the evil King, gaining the Reversed Light that granted Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Darien and Kaylie to de-age by just two years to begin a new, with only their allies(and Team Rocket) who know of their secrets to keep their real memories while the rest of Earth were given new permanent memories to hide the Reverse Light's power.

Xenula and his Shadow Soul army, Xehanort's Heartless and the other Heartless, discovering new worlds including the Pokemon World and the Fairy-Tale world, the knowage of the Temporal Tower, Clow Reed, The Book Realm, the Realm of Nothingness, Keyblades and the Realm of Light.

Travelling back and forth through Time itself into the past to defeat Davy Jones and Lord Beckett. Sealing away the Goddess of Discord that replaced Chaos. Travelling back in time to the Ice Age, meeting the weirdest Herd in history and having brought said herd back to life to live with their own life-kind back in the Fairy-Tale world in a valley near Duloc. Xemnas, the Nobodies and Organization XIII

Making new friends through out each journey. Going through struggles of losses and reunions, sacrifices of former enemies who atoned long enough to pay their debt which was death, despite two of them being seemingly back.

And their future-the 30th and the 40th Centuries and new futures to line up to come. They fought so long and hard for gain the peace everyone deserves.

How could Sailor Moon have forgotten all of this? Perhaps Ultimecia was trying to get her to drive away from her friends to chase after something that, while also connected, part of it was due to her experiences as Princess of Earth's Moon. But now that her friends declared team work, she realised that she needed to protect them and other friends and family in all of the Realm of Light.

Maybe Jessie was right. Forgetting really _was_ Serena's fortee.

Realising that she needed to apologuise to them rather than needing to apologuise to her, or Mickey or even Loran, Sailor Moon returned the determined expression and agreed, "You got it!"

The group on the field, including Mickey and Loran, who both felt the similiar feelings, saw the return of their friend, before turning to face Ranger and the giant Dragon-Fly again, as Mickey declared, holding a tight grip on his Kingdom Key-D Keyblade, "Let's get 'em!"

"Right!" The rest of the group agreed.

Ranger leaped into battle to attack first, with the Dragon-Fly close behind, zooming over them and decending to crush the group who all jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the collision of the monster who crashed into the ground, causing severe cracks and flying debrie that flew all over the place. It roared in frustration, before hovering up again.

"Jupiter-Thunder-Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter chanted, unleashing her attack that formed of another dragon made of electricity that, while not doing severe damange, still caused enough damage to break off parts of it's body on it's back, and crash into two stone pillers, destroying them instantly.

"Looks like the coliseum's gonna need repairs again." Hercules cringed, on the urge of leaping into battle to help his friends.

Sora and Riku in the meantime blocked Ranger's massive sword with their Keyblades, the effort struggle to push the shockingly overwhelming villian back. Fortuantely, Sailor Moon, Mickey and Tuxedo Mask all rushed up to aid two of their friends and with a triple barrelled body-slam, the three of them gave a shoulder-punch on Ranger who stumbled back by the extra effort of Sora and Riku.

"Fire!" Donald chanted as he aimed his wand at the Dragon-Fly who recovered and hit it square in the face, causing damage and parts of the concrete armor fell off, leaving behind red flesh which was a little too much for the mage's comfort. Despite the damage, the Dragon-Fly, now in sheer anger, launched straight towards Donald who screamed and ran for his life. Thankfully, Goofy threw his shield like a frisbee at the giant monster, knocking it slightly back, giving Sailor Mars the chance to use her Flame-Sniper and aim the fire-arrow at it's chest, again knocking it back.

Ranger slashed at the group with a powerful wind gust, knocking Sailor Moon, Mickey, Tuxedo Mask, Sora and Riku back, before turning to repeat the attack when Ash, Sailor Mercury, Pikachu and Loran attempted to give him a surprise attack. However, Loran recovered a bit before using Quick-Attack and then use X-Sisscor attack which he quickly learned, or remembered, shoving right into Ranger's chest before the knight had the chance to block the Pokemon's attack.

Sailor Moon and Mickey both also got up after healing Tuxedo Mask with a Cure spell, and clashed against Ranger with their Keyblades. Ash, Riku and Sora joined in, and soon Ranger was starting to have trouble. He could handle three warriors, but several at the same time...This wasn't good for him.

Future-Piplup then preformed an Ice Beam attack on the Dragon-Fly's arms, temporarely freezing them, then used drill-peck to hit it's right eye, half-blinding it before he was quickly moved out of the way by Chimchar who then used Flame-Wheel, burning the side of it's face. Once Chimchar was out of the way, Grovyle then used his own X-Sisscor attack on one of it's wings and breaking one of the giant insect wings off. It landed on the ground in a sickening crunch.

"Shine Aqua illusion!" Sailor Mercury chanted with her water-abilities as she then used that power to surround Ranger who was covered and then frozen inside.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus summoned her Love Chains to further entrap Ranger to make sure he doesn't escape.

"Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash quickly commanded.

Pikachu, seeing how Ash was mentally asking him to help finish off the Dragon-Fly, quickly did so and leaped into the air, mustering the power of Thunder from the sky as the world's electricty was absorbed into his small body, then unleashed the powerful attack on the Dragon-Fly who roared in agony. However, the Dragon-Fly then formed a giant powerful sphere of blue energy and blasted it at the group who were fighting it and they knew that if they didn't dodge it then they'll get killed, and if they did then it'll cause more damage to the coliseum.

All of the sudden, their dilemma was solved when Wobbuffect appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of the group, using it's counter attack which, despite struggling and very nearly being K-O'ed, it was still powerful enough to sent part of the attack back towards the Dragon-Fly, engulfing it's face by it's own blue energy, and revealing behind a severally mess of flesh, and instead of glowing red eyes it had before, now it had blue glowing dangerous eyes.

The Sailor Team turned to look to see the rest of the Sailor Team and Team Rocket there, as Jessie then commanded to the already released Serviper, "Serviper, use Poison Tail!" as the poison-Snake Pokemon did as it was told, twirling around before landing a direct hit on the now weakened Dragon-Fly.

"Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" James ordered, throwing out a Pokeball, only for the said Pokemon to chomp affectionly on his head, and he squealled, "Not me! The giant Dragon-Fly!"

Letting go of it's trainer, Carnivine then did at it was told, launching it's bullet-seed attack at the Dragon-Fly's face.

Seeing how both Ranger and the Dragon-Fly were much slower due to the team work, Meowth was the first to call out, "The bad guys are beat! Quick Sailor Moon, finish them!"

"Roger, Meowth!" Sailor Moon nodded, "Everyone, quick! Step back! I'll take it from here!" transforming her Keyblade into her Moon Dream Sword with ease, much to everyone else's surprise, but the group did as they were told once she got behind Ranger who was starting to free himself from his icy prison and the Dragon-Fly starting to recover.

Aiming carefuly and quickly at the two enemies, Sailor Moon, with the mental aid of Sailor Mini Moon and Future-Mini Moon who both nodded and closed their eyes to give their support to their mother and grandmother, along with the inner thoughts from the rest of their friends and family, and with this kind of aid, Sailor Moon chanted once more, "Moon, Gorgeus, Meditation!"

The power of the Moon Light unleashed from the weapon, engulfing both Ranger and the Dragon-Fly who both gazed up too late and could do nothing more than either scream or roar in fear and agony, which the light engulfed the entire area.

Once the light faded, there was a brief silence. The giant Dragon-Fly collaspes to the ground with a tremor, and fades away into nothing. Despite being unfrozen and not chained, Ranger, severly weakened collasped onto one knee, panting. All of Sailor Moon's companions, and even Hercules and Phil gathered around to join her and stood facing the defeated but obviously still dangerous enemy. They weren't taking any chances.

"This...is...absurd!" Ranger grunted, powerful anger in his voice. To be defeated by not only Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran, but also those who were allies to the three of them and had slim to no connections with Ultimecia.

"This is what you get for pickin' the wrong side, armor boy!" Meowth taunted.

This statement was enough to drive Ranger mad, as he roared, "Do not Mock me!" standing and is about to launch himself to attack, only to be hit by a powerful Dark-Pulse attack, knocking him down. He was then engulfed by a Shadow Ball attack which exploded and finished him off completely, much to everyone else's surprise and confusion. Ranger collapses onto the ground, fading away as he weakly looks up to see Darkrai hover near him, much to everyone else's shock and horror.

"...The...other...failed...ex-experiment..." Ranger wheezed, realization overcoming him. Perhaps he was wrong. Not even Ultimecia's powers can stop her or her creations. Failure is what made him, Kuja and Luxiere. "For-give me,...my Queen..." he says for the final time, as he fades and disappears into nothing, gone.

Sailor Moon and the others were too stunned to put together what just happened. Eventually after a minute though, they turned to gaze at Darkrai who turned to gaze at them. Despite the Pokemon not being involved, Ash, Pikachu, Team Pokepals and Grovyle, ready to fight just in case. To their surprise, though, Darkrai hasn't moved from the spot where he hovered over Ranger.

"Darkrai!" Future-Piplup snapped.

The Nightmare Pokemon was silent, before muttering, "How long has it been, since that name was spoken?"

"Out with it, Darkrai!" Sora yelled. "What's going on here!? Are you part of Ultimecia's plot or are you trying to take over everything yourself!?"

"I am..." Darkrai began, "...not Darkrai."

The Sailor Team and their allies were shocked and confused by this reveal, allowing the nightmare Pokemon to continue, "I am a Shadow of Darkrai...A living Nightmare, just like the monsters and the Knights of Ultimecia...the only way to end them completely, is to end her." and without anything else to say, he simply vanished.

"Wait!" Mickey cried out, but was too late as the Nightmare Pokemon vanished.

"Shadow of Darkrai?" Sailor Mini Moon repeated, in confusion. "I don't understand."

Sailor Moon was in the same vote as her future daughter, asking more to herself than to the others, "What's going on?" not even hearing the cheers from the crowd that they won the games. For once, even Phil and Hercules were too absorbed on what just happened.

* * *

In the opponent gates behind them, Hades, who had been watching the entire thing, was glowing in red in anger, grunting in sheer annoyance to have been defeated yet again.

"Ugh! I knew that Ranger wouldn't cut it. I'll get those brats and wonderbreath soon enough!" he said to himself, before disappearing back to the Underworld.

* * *

"Okay...well, I think it's safe to say that the games today have been cancelled." Phil finally decided, "But hey, at least you kids won."

"Yeah, sorry about the mess. I feel bad that after all the hard work you guys went through in rebuilding the coliseum." Ash sighed, as he and the others returned to reality.

"Don't worry about it." Herc assured. "This is nothing compared to what Hydra did. This can be easily fixed in no time."

"Well, next time we come here, let's just hope that there won't be a repeat of today or last time." Sora promised, with the others nodding in agreement.

Hercules and Phil both smiled, looking forward to the group's return.

* * *

After saying goodbyes to Hercules and Phil and thankful that the Gummiship was finally ready to carry them to their next destination, the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Loran and Team Rocket were off once again. During their hopeful course towards Radiant Garden, Serena had nodded off, exhausted from the battle against Ranger. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

 _Sailor Moon found herself in a dream again, or perhaps a memory. She couldn't tell. She stood almost transparent in a large room that was lit red, three figures inside as well. She instantly recongised Cloud who appeared to be a teenager in a trooper uniform, a teenaged Tifa in cow-girl clothes, and a young man, perhaps 18 years old, in a uniform similiar to when she first met Cloud at the Coliseum a year ago. Cloud old sword was also there, except that it lacked the bandages._

 _"_ I wonder where this is? _" Sailor Moon asked herself._

 _"That guy with the black hair...he's the same guy Mickey, Loran and I saved earlier!" A familiar voice that was her own said behind her. Sailor Moon turned around to see her yourself from two years ago, lacking the Reversed Light back then, a seemingly 20 year old Tifa, and a 21 year old Cloud in the same uniform he wore when she and the real Cloud first met, lacking the red cape and gaunlet._

 _"Za...ck... Zac...k. Zack..." Cloud spoke, having struggled to say the name._

 _The real Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she turned back towards the figure on the steps who was wounded. Zack...was that really him?_

 _"You remembered!" The transparent Tifa said to the transparent Cloud._

 _As though realising something, the slightly younger Sailor Moon said as she gazed at Cloud, "Oh! I get it now! Cloud, you the friend Zack talked about earlier before he went off, despite his injuries!"_

 _Suddenly the area and everything around the real Sailor Moon faded, showing her now of inside a truck or something, with teenage Cloud slumping against a crate, looking decidingly green and sick, with the black-haired young man, Zack, squiting. Then more images appeared with the teenage Cloud exiting the red room, as he explained, "Yeah... this is... me. I... never made it as a member of SOLDIER."_

 _"...You came. ...You kept your promise." said the transparent Tifa._

 _The teenage Cloud was tending to the wounded teenage Tifa who was unconscious and bleeding._

 _But before the real Sailor Moon could say something, everything and everyone around her disappeared, finding herself now in another area, with her youngerself and Squall with Rinoa who who is inside some strange pod that is starting to freeze._

 _"Hang on, Rinoa! We're here to save you!" cried out the younger Sailor Moon._

 _"I'll get you out in a sec!" shouted Squall, turning to fiddle with the controls on the machine, before punching it in frustration and desperation. "What am I supposed to do!? Come on!"_

 _The younger Sailor Moon gazed around worriedly, before an idea formed and repeated in the real Sailor Moon's head, the former saying to the man next to her, "Squall! Try using your Gunblade!"_

 _Even though he gazed at the younger Sailor Moon as though she was crazy, Squall decided to give it a try. Unshealthing his Gunblade, similiar to Leon's, and with a mighty swing, trashed the pod, cracking open the pod. This allowed Rinoa to fall out and land in the opened arms of Squall, and the two embraced. The younger Sailor Moon teared up, relieved, while the real Sailor Moon teared up emotionally. It wasn't fair for the real Rinoa to have been seperated from obviously the one she deeply loved, the one who rescued her with Sailor Moon's aid._

 _"Squall, don't! I'm a sorceress." Rinoa said, in guilt._

 _"I don't care!" Squall stubbornly told her._

 _The younger Sailor Moon nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, Rinoa! It doesn't matter if you're a Sorceress! You're still you, and that's what's important! You can't give up now!..."_

 _This sentence was trailed off as the real Sailor Moon began to black out..._

"...rena? Serena?"

Blinking back awake, Serena looked around and noticed that everyone gathered around her, worriedly. Realising what they were staring at for, she bit back a yawn and replied, "I'm okay, guys. Don't worry."

"What happened?" Max asked.

Serena thought about the question, before thinking back on the dream, or memory she just had, and explained, "Another vision...maybe two...Zack was in there this time with Cloud, and so was Tifa...and Sephiroth. Squall and Rinoa were there too."

"Huh? You mean Sephiroth was in your dreams now too?" Ash asked, while he was aware that the madman taunting Cloud may be the second threat reborn, but it still begged the question on why Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and now Zack, if it was the same Zack Mickey was friends with, were involved.

"You know, just a few minutes ago," Loran spoke up, "I just had a vision that seemed more like a powerful memory. I fell off an air-shuttle or something, along with this "Zack" and also Aerith, and you guys were calling out our names...and then there was this strange green lights that looked like..." before trailling off, unable to come up the best way to describe the green lights.

"A stream." Mickey solved that bit of the problem. "I had a similiar vision too. It told me that it gives life to living beings, or used to." which made everyone glance at each other, wondering what it means.

"Now that you mention it...I think I've seen something like that before...a _"Lifestream"_ or something." Sailor Moon thought, now that it was more and more familiar.

"A Lifestream?" Riku asked, never having heard of this Lifestream before.

"This is getting more weird." Donkey thought.

Serena shrugged, "Maybe we can ask when we do finally head back to Radiant Garden. I'm still worried about Cloud, and at the same time...I should apologuise to you guys."

"For what?" Sid asked.

"For acting crazy for the last few days." Serena shrugged apologetically. "I kinda sort of drove you guys away for something that's been driving me really crazy."

Despite still confused, the rest of the team realise what she meant, and even Mickey smiled apologetically, and Raye, finally understanding what her friend was somewhat going through, "We forgive you."

Serena smiled when the rest of her family and friends all nodded with Raye, and said, "Thank you, everyone."

"I'm not sure if the Zack I know is part of the situation, but I've seen somebody very identical to him in my dreams, so maybe they're the same person, and figure out why he was part of the situation and why he disappeared." Mickey added. "Maybe his dreams are like his own memories." recalling on what Hercules told them.

"I'm getting a headache with all of this." Manny said, rubbing his head with his trunk, both at the situation and the fact that Ellie could be pregnant with their first child.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope things will get better soon." Goofy thought.

Team Rocket, who were only listening in the conversation, glanced at each other, puzzled on what Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran were talking about. "What's a _"Lifestream"_?" Meowth asked.

"This is awfully confusing." Jessie quirked.

"It reminds me of a _"prequal"_ that isn't being made yet." James said, accidently breaking the fourth wall.

A second later at this comment, Wobbuffect came out of it's pokeball again, announcing, "Wobbuffect!" much to Team Rocket's annoyances.

"Push your luck and you'll be chained for a week. Return!" Jessie warned as she recalled the annoying Pokemon back into it's ball.

The rest of the trip back to Radiant Garden was finally uninterrupted(no sign of Monstro either, thank goodness) and soon, the group would finally gain the possible final clue to what is going on.

* * *

Back on the dark island, with their tasks done, Axel, Rinoa and Darkrai all reappeared and gathered around Genesis who had been expecting their return, reading from the book of LOVELESS.

"They are getting closer in discovering the truth of nightmares." Genesis remarked, referring to Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran and the rest of team.

"If they encounter Sephiroth again, Loran's most painful memories will return." Rinoa stated, however, holding grave concerned for the blue-ish green Grovyle, clasping her hands together to her chest. She hadn't wanted to leave the Sailor Team on their on back in Neverland, but then she had no choice.

Darkrai then gazed at Genesis and questioned firmly, "Does Sephiroth know about any of this?"

The crimson-coated man shook his head, with a disapproving and slight disgusted frown, answering, "Sephiroth's not one to merge in his weakness. He's too arrogant for that."

"Sounds like you know him, huh?" Axel thought, quirking an eyebrow supiciously.

"Oh, we go back before the nightmare truly began." Genesis chuckled softly, gazing right into Axel's eyes, and continued, "The similiar thing with _"Axel"_ 's original form and the boy whose heart now sleeps within Sora, the same way the _"Puppy"_ 's heart is with Cloud."

Axel flinched at the mention of his name being used in a somewhat third person point of view, but then again, being a creation based on the real Axel, he forced himself to remember that it shouldn't faze him, even the slightest. It was the same thing with Darkrai with them.

"Yes, that boy's heart is the reason why Sora can wield a Keyblade, because he was once a Keyblade wielder himself, as you mentioned earlier." Darkrai agreed with Genesis.

"But how does that connect with Sailor Moon, Sakura and Ash?" Rinoa asked, finding herself curious.

While Axel didn't know the real answer, he decide to give out his own theory and shrugged, "I think it's something to do with when Sailor Moon was in her granddaughter's dream since Sora's Keyblade was in it, while Ash touched Sora's Keyblade in Castle Oblivion and that King chose Sakura as his successor."

"The reason why Riku can also wield his own Keyblade is because his heart is very close to both Sora's and Kairi's." Genesis continued, smirking and not even slightly worried. "As for Cloud, Zack's heart and spirit always rested inside him, in a way of remembering him."

"So we can no longer hide our idenities." Darkrai confirmed, gazing at Axel who nodded firmly in agreement.

However, Rinoa shook her head, and pointed out to two of her companions, "Sailor Moon is still trying to remember who I really am."

"She will remember. There are still tasks ahead of her she must complete." Genesis assured.

"Cloud too. He's more connected to Sailor Moon even more so than Zack." Axel reminded, "Which reminds me...did this guy get his memories just before Sailor Moon started out?" his gaze, along with everyone else's, turning to a body of a young man, close to 23 years old, in a SOLDIER uniform, black spiky hair that was slumped against the cold rock wall, that while breathing softly as though he was asleep, did no stirr even at the conversation.

It was Zack in a coma.

* * *

Back to the Sailor Team...

Finally arriving back in Radiant Garden after the newly energized warp, while trying not to hurry in a panic, Sailor Moon and the others arrive via teleporting from the gummiship and once again enter the marketplace, making their way to find their friends of this world.

Loran, though, was thinking deeply and hmmed to himself, which caught the attention of the others who gazed at him while walking but hurrying their pace to locate Cloud, deciding that the first place to go would be Merlin's house.

"Something wrong, Loran?" Chimchar asked.

"I don't know..." Loran admitted after a few moments. "I have this image popping into my head, of a large blue dragon-like Pokemon with a diamond in it's chest, on top of a...really tall tower that is floating...why does it look familiar?"

While a bit surprised, thinking about what Kuja said back in Neverland, Dawn came up with a theory and said, "Maybe you were a protector of Temporal Tower, because that blue dragon you're mentioning is Dialga, a Legendary Pokemon that rules and controls Times."

"Huh?"

Grovyle nodded and explained to the confused fellow grovyle, "It could be possible. Temporal Tower is what keeps Time in our world in balance. If it's destroyed..."

"Then time stops, right?" Loran guessed, and Grovyle nods to confirm it. The former frowned in concern at the mention of this.

Future-Piplup then decided to add in the explaination and said to Loran, "It was meant to happen, but then Grovyle and I decided to change it, by travelling back in time to prevent that from happening...there was a catch though. We were meant to disappear."

"So how come you guys still exist?" Loran asked, looking back and forth between Future-Piplup and Grovyle.

"It's true that we were meant to cease to exist, however, a being higher than any other legendary Pokemon, including Dialga, has recongised our efforts and granted us a chance to live in our new time-line." Grovyle told him.

"I remember that. Also, Darkrai's the reason why Piplup lost his memories...even turned him into a Pokemon." Ash mentioned as well, thinking back of his first adventure in the Pokemon world and the struggles against Darkrai during his travels in the Ameria region.

At the mention of Future-Piplup having turned into a Pokemon, it quickly clicked in Loran's head and he gazed at the former human in shock, never having even thought of the possiblity, "Wait a sec! You mean Piplup's..."

"Well..." Future-Piplup began, sheepishly and feeling embarrassed in not having mentioned this part to Loran since their first meeting. "I used to be a human actually, but when Darkrai attacked us while we weren't looking, we got separated and I lost my memories, and then transformed into a Pokemon forever, and, even though I know where I came from and who I am, I'm happy being a Pokemon."

"You were a human and then you turned into a Pokemon?" Loran repeated, blinking. Dumbfounded, he chuckled nervously, "Whoa...that's really weird. I'm sure glad that I was born a Pokemon and nothing else."

"I'm really glad that the new Pokemon world's future is the same as the future where I come from." Sailor Mini Moon spoke up, thinking about her memories of her time with Future-Piplup and Grovyle in the Realm of Nothingness on the land of Deltora.

"Well, the fact is that if you and Lusie are still here, then there's a 100% chance that Ultimecia is a goner once we're through with her!" Donkey said grinning, in which, having realising that he was right, they all nodded in agreement. There was still a chance in saving the Realm of Light. The question was how, though.

"Anyway, we should check in with the others and see how they're doing." Future-Piplup said.

"I think the others are over at Merlin's." Sora stated.

"If not Merlin's, then the Castle where Ansem used to live." Sailor Moon added.

The group nodded, and continued on through the valley. Halfway there, though, Sailor Mini Moon then remembered something important and spoke up, "Hey, I wonder where Princess Sakura is? We haven't heard from her yet. I hope she's okay." worriedly. Future-Piplup and Grovyle and even Sailor Moon realised that she was right and now held concerned expressions.

"Maybe she's here waiting for us?" Sakura suggested. "She might've found out more about Ultimecia and what's really going on."

"Princess Sakura?" Jessie, James and Meowth asked, once again clueless. But they didn't get an immediate answer, so instead, they continued to follow the 'twerps' towards their next destination, heading into the Borough and onward towards Merlin's house.

Sailor Moon quickly found herself quickening her pace, but did her best to try and stay calm. If Cloud had been injured, then Leon and the others would've noticed and helped him. Despite when she and the others sensed him getting injured by Sephiroth, things would be alright.

* * *

Inside Merlin's house, the injuries on Cloud, Tifa and Leon were finally almost completely healed. Just as Leon was about to head out, against Aerith's and Yuffie's protests, all of the sudden, in a poof of dust, three miniture girls, the faries known as the Gullwings appeared out of nowhere, much to Cloud and Tifa's surprise.

To their and everyone else's annoyance, the Gullwings when hovered around Cid who was busy typing on the computer once again, but was forced to stop when the little fairies laughed and taunted him while checking his pockets for anything worth in getting.

"Hey, let lost!" Cid yelled at the faries.

"Whatever you say, gramps!" Rikku giggled, almost evilly.

Just then, the doors opened, and when the group, while being borthered by the fairies, gazed at it, Sailor Moon and her group walked in, and sweatdropped at the sight of little Yuna, little Rikku and little Paine who didn't even notice them.

Crash groaned as he was the first to recongise the Gullwings, "Not you three again." as Eddie and Donald also groaned in dismay as well. Only Riku, Loran and Team Rocket didn't recongise the Gullwings.

"Who are they?" Riku asked.

Sora shrugged, "I still haven't figured out who those three are either. They seem to hunt treasure and steal items from other people."

"Hey, d'at's not fair!" Meowth snapped as he, Jessie and James overheard this and stormed up, glaring at the faires, while he continued, "You three are a trio of copycats!"

While the rest of the Sailor Team groaned, Sailor Moon turned her eyes to Cloud, and while she was very relieved that he was alright, she and the others also noticed a bandage on Tifa and a bandage on Leon, making them even more worried and they all quickly went up to the three of them who were startled.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sora asked worriedly as he and Ash went up to Leon who waved off their concern, silently saying that he, Cloud and Tifa were alright. Sailor Moon and the others went over to Tifa and Cloud who both nodded that they were alright.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"Sephiroth happened." Cloud simply told them, not in the mood to explain the entire story.

"To all three of you?" Donald asked in disbelief.

Leon sighed, before admitting, "Yeah, he sort of caught us off-guard."

"But it was nothing Aerith's healing magic couldn't do!" Yuffie perked up. "Merlin also brought us here to escape from Sephiroth with a time-freezing spell."

Everyone else sighed, relieved. "What a relief." Sailor Moon said, glad, before frowning in guilt. "I should've come sooner, but we kept getting delayed when we sensed that something was wrong."

"You sensed it?" Cloud asked, finding himself really surprised.

"Yeah, for some reason, we all sensed it. We would've come back sooner, but we had trouble with pirates and a giant whale that forced us to stop at two nearby worlds." May explained.

Goofy then added, "And our Gummiship almost crashing too. So it's gonna need repairs before we can go anywhere else."

"Who attacked you? A flying saucer?" Cid asked sarcastically, while still trying to wave off the Gullwings.

"Not funny, Cid." Sid said in annoyance. By now, he actually got used to talking to him without cringing at the fact that the two of them both have the same name, just spelled differently with the first letters.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry." Sailor Moon said to Cloud and the others, ignoring Cid's sarcastic comment and Sid's annoyed comment.

"It's not your fault." Cloud assured her. "Besides, Sephiroth's really been after me, ever since three years ago." which caught Sailor Moon's and the others's attentions.

"Three years ago?" Brock repeated.

"I knew it." Sailor Mars realised, "That's the same year we became Sailor Scouts and Mickey's and Hercules's friend disappeared from Olympus Coliseum." and the others nodded in agreement, realising that she was right.

"And since last year was the Legendary Long Year, it still adds up as still being a year." Fiona added. "But, I still don't get how Cloud and the others are involved with what's going on."

"Hey, gimme that!" Yuffie suddenly shouted, drawing everyone's attentions to her when the Gullwings had picked through her pockets and pulled out a familiar marble crystal which Rikku now held, before she and her two companions were in a game of tug of war with the young ninja who tried to snatch back the marble, in which the group suddenly had their eyes widened at the familiar crystal.

"Yuffie!" Sailor Moon cried out, startling Yuffie and scaring the three faries who let go in alarm. "Where uh...where did you get that Materia?"

"You know what it is?" Tifa asked, surprised.

"Materia?" Yuffie asked, blinking, gazing at the Materia in her hand. This materia was red and like the materia Ultimecia's knights held, it glowed slightly. To her, the name Materia was familiar, and wondered how Sailor Moon know the name of it. "Weird, why do I feel like I usually get into trouble with Materia?" the young ninja asked, more to herself than the others.

Mickey, also sensing that even Yuffie was part of the situation, asked carefully, "How did you find that Materia?"

"I found it a little while go, and I had this strong liking to it that I decided to keep it, because to me...it felt really important, and that made me wonder if there are anymore." Yuffie admitted.

Sailor Moon crossed her arms in thought, muttering, "I feel like that you really do always get into trouble when it comes to Materia...no offence. Do you remember anything that involved you, me, the King, Loran, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa and...Cid?" finding herself a bit more confused as she glanced at Cid who shrugged, just as clueless as the Moon Princess was.

"Um...maybe a weird flash or two, maybe three...?" Yuffie spoke up again, sounding very uncertain. "maybe a weird flash or two, maybe three...? Yeah, I think I had a dream that you guys, Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa were in Wutai...along with a red dog named Red XIII and a vampire-like guy...I think his name is _"Vincent"_?"

Sailor Moon and the others were surprised that even Yuffie thought of the name of Vincent, as then continued, "Oh yeah! You were chasing me all over town, until I ended up kidnapped by this gross guy along with this girl named _"Elena"_ from some weird group, that were with a guy with red-hair and a daggy uniform, with a bald guy who always wore sunglasses, and then you all teamed up with those two to save me and Elena."

"Elena?" Misty asked, puzzled.

"Red XIII, Vincent, Elena, and two men in uniforms? Those uniform weren't black, were they?" Loran asked.

"Yeah!" Yuffie said.

"The guy in the red hair and daggy uniform..." Sailor Moon whispered, before realizing what Yuffie was talking about, and cried out softly, "That's Reno!"

Cloud and Tifa both looked at Sailor Moon, surprised, as the former asked, "You know Reno?"

As the travelling group gazed at him, Cloud shrugged and admitted, "I meet a guy named Reno a while back, before I came here to Radiant Garden and met up with your guys again...you know, when I first warned you about Sephiroth."

"Did he have red hair?" Sailor Moon asked.

"And a daggy uniform, yeah." Cloud replied. "Come to think of it, he mentioned something about remembering a few things and that when I first met him three years ago, it was almost like he knew me before we even met. That's when the nightmares of Sephiroth began to get more and more realistic."

"So even Reno's real, and that means..." Sailor Moon began.

"I'm starting to think that they're called the _"Turks"_ , and they and Elena were part of ShinRa, just like what we heard earlier." Mickey rubbed the side of his head as he said this.

"And Rufus's last name too." Sailor Moon added.

Cloud blinked in surprise. "Rufus ShinRa?" he whispered. So even Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran were having these dreams like Cloud himself was having?

"Come to think of it," Sailor Moon continued, "I think I remember name of the guy with the sunglasses, since I thought up Tseng, Reno and now Elena is mentioned."

"What was the other guy's name?" Ash asked.

Sailor Moon, Mickey, Loran, and even Cloud and Tifa all glanced at each other, before turning back to the others, and, almost symphetically, Sailor Moon answered, "...I think his actual name was Rude...literally."

Everyone else sweatdropped at the strange name for someone. Crash and Eddie on the other hand, couldn't help but snicker in amusement.

"Rude?" Crash asked, trying not to laugh.

"And I thought Cloud was bad!" Eddie snickered, and a second later, the two brothers bursted into hysterical laughter.

"Come to think of it," Tifa spoke up with a confused frown. "I think he and Reno were partners." to which Cloud, Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and I think even Vincent was a Turk." Sailor Moon added, "Which explained his involvement with the evil mad scientest with Sephiroth...maybe King Mickey, Loran and I are the three from the future who went into the past..."

"I think you're right, Sailor Moon." Mickey agreed, "But there's still something missing about all this."

Team Rocket, who still haven't spoke or agreed to anything, or were even acknowlaged of their pressence in the house, looked at each other, still confused on what was really going on. Jessie then mumbled, "Okay, now you twerps are starting to freak me out." as she turned back to the group.

"Perhaps I can help." A familiar voice spoke, startling everyone who turned around to face the door which was suddenly opened, and a familiar young woman in a cloak stood there. The Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Riku instantly recongised her, while everyone else were shocked and confused at the new arrival, glancing at her and at Sakura back and forth several times in surprise.

"Princess Sakura!" Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Piplup, and Grovyle all exclaimed at the Crystonia/Deltorian Princess who nodded in greeting. The three of them were grately relieved that the Princess was alright and safe.

Team Rocket on the other hand, were freaked out, as Meowth pointed a shaky paw at Princess Sakura, exclaiming, "She looks just like a grown up version of the Cardcaptor Twerp!" while Sakura Avalon blushed in embarrassment by this comment.

"Will you stop calling us twerps? It's really annoying." Loran groaned at Team Rocket, holding a claw to his head in exasperation.

While Princess Sakura gazed at Team Rocket, confused by their shocked expressions, she recongised them as the same trio she intended on sending to the Sailor Team, but Axel had already beaten her to it earlier. But she didn't mention this to the group at the moment.

"I'm really sorry, ma'am." Sailor Moon spoke up, "This is Team Rocket. It's a bit a long story." before introducing, "Oh! And this is-"

"Loran." Princess Sakura finished, much to the group's surprise on how she knew Loran's name. "Yes, Rinoa told me a lot about him."

"Rinoa?" The group asked, confused. The name even sounded familiar to Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid and strangely, even to Leon who couldn't figure out how or why.

"You met her?" Sora asked.

The Princess nodded, "A little while ago. Please, follow me to the castle of this world. It inquires Sailor Moon, the King and Loran, along with Leon, Cloud, Tifa and Aerith." gesturing through the doorway outside.

Everyone all glanced at each other in confusion, wondering what Princess Sakura meant. Still, if it means that she found something in the castle that not even Leon discovered, it was decided that they should follow her.

"Cid, Yuffie, you guys stay here with Merlin. We'll be back shortly." Leon told the other three.

"You sure you and Cloud can go out?" Yuffie asked, worriedly.

"A scratch on my arm isn't the end of the world." Leon smirked a little.

Cloud nodded in agreement, adding, "And I've had a lot worse."

"Well then, let's head over to Ansem's Castle." Sailor Moon declared, while the Gullwings, confused themselves, shrugged before disappearing in sparkles of light.

What would the group discover, they were about to find out shortly.

* * *

 **A/N: We're getting pretty close to the ending now. Please look forward to the next chapter, fellow readers.**


	21. Chapter 20: Knowlagement of Rebirth

**A/N: We're getting pretty close now to the ending and the upcoming final battle, so please look forward to it.**

 **I only own Future-Mini Moon, Luxiere, Ninja, Kuja(not the FFIX version, but a made up one) and Ranger. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Chapter twenty: Knowlagement of Rebirth.

It didn't take long for the group to follow Princess Sakura through the Bailey and soon enough, even Leon was surprised on how much the Princess from the Realm of Nothingness could find her way through the corridors of the castle so quickly without getting lost. Despite that the Sailor Team had come here a few times already during their previous adventure, they still found themselves somewhat lost, so they opted to follow Leon and Princess Sakura instead. Though Cloud, Aerith and Tifa had no problems either.

Finally arriving in Ansem's Computer room(though how Manny and Ellie can fit through, I have no idea), and the place looked the same as the last time they left before returning to Twilight Town to find the gateway to Organization XIII's stronghold. Even the giant portriat of Xehanort was still there, next to the diagram of the DTD Tifa had moved during her search for Cloud.

Loran then saw the portriet of Xehanort and went up to it, asking, "Is that what Ansem looked like?"

"Nope. That's Xehanort." Brock replied as he, Donkey and Sid came up to him.

"Xehanort?" Loran asked.

"Ansem's appretince who betrayed Ansem." Sid explained, in which this conversation had the rest of the group gather around, remembering that Xehanort had been the cause of everything that happened, starting ten years ago, and how he drove out Ansem the Wise and stole his name, and research, before turning himself into a Heartless and creating his Nobody, Xemnas.

"The real Ansem is a good friend of mine...or was." Mickey sighed, the haunting memory of the last time he actually saw his close friend. The time of when Ansem sacrificed himself.

 _FlashBack-During the few final episodes of Sailor Moon-Season 12._

 _At the side spot of the Castle that Never Was, the machine started to tremble and spark, as the green beam that was trying to absorb Xemnas's Kingdom Hearts, and Ansem the Wise, by the machine, held a guilt expression. King Mickey, Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura and Madision were standing next to him, wondering what was wrong._

 _Laughing in shame, the blonde-graying aged elder man muttered, "I'm a fool. I've spent years studying the workings of the heart. Yet it seems I still haven't learned a thing!"_

 _"What do you mean, Mr. Ansem?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, confused._

 _"Yeah, why do you say that?" Sakura added._

 _Ansem briefly lowered his head, before explaining to the young ones, "The process of encoding hearts is incalculable. The inhabitants of my Twilight Town were data created from real hearts. I was convinced that they would think and behave the way I had envisioned-but I couldn't have been more wrong. A heart is so much more than any system."_

 _He paused, before continuing, "I saw it when Roxas and Kairi crossed paths. I knew. But I was too stubborn to accept it. It's always the same. I try to wrap my mind around things my heart already knows, only to fail. While I was trying to bring Sora back, I had so many plans in store. But once Sora was an acting force along with Sailor Moon, they fell apart. All my research amounted to nothing, compared with that one boy's heart, including that girl's pure heart."_

 _Second Flash-Back:_

 _After telling Xemnas that the conversation has ended, as the machine was very close in exploding, Ansem turned to the transformed Riku, and Sailor Dark Moon, telling them, "Riku and Princess Kurai, you both know what to do!"_

 _Then, with guilt and sadness, Ansem turned his gaze to Mickey who, along with Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura, realised with not wanting to accept, that this was their final time together. "King Mickey my friend, Small Lady, and Sakura, forgive me! Farewell!" and with that final words, the machine sparks and explodes..._

End of flash-backs.

After Mickey explained Ansem's sacrifice to Loran, the young king had to wipe away a tear that threatened to escape. As much as he hated to admit it, that final moment was still too fresh in both his mind and his heart. He had wanted to do something-anything, to save his friend who was somewhat like a third father to him. But in the end, he knew that Ansem made that choice to sacrifice himself.

Maybe this was similiar on how Ash felt when Darkrai asked him to finish him, and how Sailor Moon felt when she failed to change Jack Sparrow's fate to die and rescue to return to the living.

"He sacrificed himself?" Loran asked, shocked.

Mickey nodded.

The blue-green Grovyle thought about what he just learned, before frowning in confusion. "Funny...I feel as though...I did something similiar." as he ran his hand towards the upper part of his left arm, before noticing something he didn't even notice until now-a deep pink scar that didn't seem to heal properly, or that it was still too fresh to fade completely.

"That's because you did." Princess Sakura spoke up, causing everyone to gaze up at her. She then approached the book case next to door where they came in, and by touching a book that seemed to be blank, as she pulled at it, the whole shelf shifted slightly as it then slowly slides to the side before stopping, revealing a passage way of some sorts. It was dark and purplely lit, as everyone else gathered around her.

"Whoa..." Crash and Eddie both whispered in unison.

"Never noticed this before." Leon admitted, finding himself really impressed. How could he have not seen this before?

"Just...how many secret did Ansem the Wise hold?" Cloud asked.

"Not sure." Mickey admitted, "Even I never noticed this before either."

"Kind of reminds me of those secret rooms in those mystery cases movies." Shrek thought. The others looked at him in confusion, and he shrugged, chuckling sheepishly, "Or maybe the President's secret book in United States back on Earth." referring to the time when he, Serena, Donkey, Ash, Pikachu, and Sakura ventured with Ben Gates and the others to find the City of Gold while trying to help clear Ben's great grandfather's name.

"Princess Sakura, how did you find this secret door?" Future-Mini Moon found herself asking.

The Princess blinked, before becoming sheepish and admitted, which was a similiar personality to Sakura, "To tell the truth, I discovered this place just two days ago."

The Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, even Mickey, and Loran stared at her, dumbfounded, before they and Team Rocket collasped to the ground(anime style), while Tifa and Aerith glanced at each other, Cloud groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, and Leon facepalmed himself.

After Sailor Moon and the others stood up, they and the rest of the group then followed Princess Sakura into the secret passage, which was a bit dark, and the more they went further, the more some of them were getting shivered in their spines and spooked out...Mostly Jessie, James, Meowth, Brock, Sid, Donkey, Crash, Eddie, Brock, Donald and Goofy.

"Okay, I'm not _that_ desparate to find out what's going on." Sid admitted, as small bats flew past him, in which he had to lean down a little to avoid getting hit.

But he wasn't looking where he was going, as while his friends went down to the right road of the passage, Sid woundered into the left while gazing around nervously. Well, that's Sid for ya'.

As he continued on, not only he noticed that the room was strangely starting to glow in purple, but he realized that he took the wrong path and that all of his friends weren't in front of him at all anymore.

Sid slapped himself in annoyance and grumbled, "I wish I was like Grovyle." deciding to continue on, thinking that like in the Ice Cave he ventured when he first travelled with his new herd 20,000 years ago, he'd find them at the end of the cross-roads. Just as he looked ahead again, a small spider came down right in front of his face, causing Sid to think it was a big thing. Screaming in fright, Sid scampered around it and away from it while the Spider, also in fright, climbed back up away from the Sloth.

In the other path, the gang heard his scream, but didn't think that Sid wasn't with them.

"What's he screaming about?" Sailor Mars asked.

"You know Sid, he'd would get lost without looking." Diego shrugged.

Back to Sid, he soon found a side-path which leads to a small doorway on the other side of a very deep ditch, which was also high up towards the ceiling which was also barely visable. He wasn't freaked out though, more like amazed of how high the ceiling was.

That, and also to avoid looking down to save his fur.

"Whoa...that's really high." Sid thought at loud, but then he heard a whisper that sounded like his own, saying, " _...high...high...high..._ " then realized what it was.

"Oh! An echo!" Sid chuckled. He then decided to have a bit of fun and called out, "Hello! Hello! Hello!" and his voice repeated in many echoes a few times all around the chamber.

Once the echoes faded, Sid then called out, "Sid!" thinking that his name would be heard. ut instead of his echo this time however, he heard another voice that was unfamiliar, a deep yet young male voice, saying, " _Xeha...nort..._ " but then quickly fades away, giving Sid the creeps.

Chuckling nervously, Sid decided, "Must be the wind." thinking that he's hearing things this time to hopefully not let his imagination get to him, and slowly and carefully crosses the path to the other side, careful with his balance.

Finally, once he entered, the rest of the group just arrived shortly as he did, and he ran up to them as they approuched a strange chamber. Not realizing that Sid wasn't with them the whole time but thinking that he was lagging behind(which was also a bit true), Manny turned to the sloth, asking in annoyance, "Will you keep up, please? It's hard enough to keep track in case there is danger here."

When they reach the end of the tunnel, they find a large room with a large painting of a world and a meteor that looked like it was about to crash into it. Another painting next to it held a a carving that looked like a clock, telling time, but the strange thing was, it was backwards, and a strange, scary looking woman was also carved, and she looked like a sorceress. For some reason, these two relics sparked another yet more powerful sense of deja vu to Sailor Moon, Mickey, Loran, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith and a bit to Leon, though he couldn't understand how or why.

"Is that supossed to be a meteor?" Ash asked, as his eyes scanned the relic painting of the world with the meteor.

"Sure looks like it." Brock thought.

"Hey," Fiona began as her eyes scanned on the relic painting of the scary looking woman. "Doesn't that look kind of like Ultimecia that Yen Sid showed an illusion of earlier?" in which the others looked up as well and then realised that she was right.

"These must be what occurred 8,000 years ago." Puss thought, before turning to Princess Sakura, and asked, "Is that right, Princess?"

"Yes." Princess Sakura confirmed.

Jessie, while amazed herself by the relics, quickly grew tired of waiting for the answers and asked, more annoyed than she intended to be, "Okay, now that the twerps are all together, can someone PLEASE explain what is going on?"

"Of course." Princess Sakura agreed, turning to Sailor Moon and the others, and began, "Sailor Moon, King Mickey, Loran, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith. You all recall being together in your dreams, along with Rinoa and Squall?"

While the said six of them blinked in confusion, Sailor Moon then admitted, "Only a bit." while the other five nodded.

"All of you, Yuffie and Cid, were part of the situation that happened 8,000 years ago, when all worlds were a single world, before the darkness and light separated it. The Lifestream, the Planet's lifeform, no longer gives or retrieves life, since the worlds are the way they are now." Princess Sakura explained.

"The Lifestream?" Tifa asked, surprised.

"The one in legend that is said to give life and when people born from it die, they return to it and share their thoughts and memories with it?" Cloud added, stunned.

Even Aerith was surprised, as she muttered, "The Planet's lifeform...it used to give life and when every living being dies, they return to the Planet, don't they?...I saw it in a dream."

"And Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran mentioned about some Lifestream earlier too." Ash recalled.

Princess Sakura nods again, continuing, "Your dreams are really memories of your past, that all of you have forgotten...until now." she turned her gaze almost fully onto Cloud, and added, "Like Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, Cloud, you, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, and even Leon were all reborn into the future...however, Sephiroth was reborn as well."

She then turned her gaze to Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran, adding, "As for Sailor Moon, the King and Loran, their memories vanished when the world was saved from both Sephiroth and Ultimecia, because it was not their time to be together in the present yet."

"Sailor Moon, you, Mickey and Loran travelled from three different worlds and three different futures, destined to aid Cloud and Squall to defeat Sephiroth and Ultimecia, because you were the only one who can protect the Light, in the past, present and future." Princess Sakura continued, her expression becoming grim, "However, Ultimecia has been trapped in a world where Time doesn't exist due to the Time Paradox, but now she was able to send in her own creations into the Realm of Light in an attempt to destroy you all so she can gain the Time Compression, since someone has tempted with the Realm of Nothingness a short time ago."

Once she was finished, she allowed everyone else to progress this information into their minds.

"You mean..." Sailor Moon began.

"Hmm..." Mickey thought deeply.

"Huh?" Loran blinked, confused.

"Time Para-what?" Sid asked, unable to prounance the word Paradox properly.

Once the information did absorb into the group's minds, and a moment of awkward silence, the real shock formed and everyone in the room except for Princess Sakura all exclaimed, " _Whaaaaaaat!?/HUH!?_ "

"YOU MEAN THESE TWERPS WERE REBORN FIRST BEFORE THE SAILOR TWERPS!?" Jessie screamed out loudly that her voice echoed through out the entire chamber while she pointed at Leon, Cloud, Aerith and Tifa. It was still alreadly hard enough to accept the fact that Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and Darien, along with Kaylie and the three of the four outside Sailor Scouts were reborn from the past of _1,000_ years ago. But the fact that Cloud Strife, Tifa, Aerith, even possibly Yuffie and Cid were all reborn from _8,000 years ago_? That was seriously too much.

"Yes, they were. But they still couldn't get their full memories back." Princess Sakura replied.

"Oh I can't believe it!" Donkey groaned, as he was in the similiar shock as Jessie.

Sid on the other hand, was more puzzled than shocked, and asked, "Um...I'm sorta confused. If Cloud, Leon and the others were reborn first, how come Sailor Moon and the others got their memories of their past lives back first?"

"It's because Sailor Moon's heart has touched Cloud's and Leon, which it continued to spread to their closest friends, even to some of their former enemies." Princess Sakura explained to try and drive away the confusion from the group. "The Imperium Silver Crystal and the King's Keyblade are the reason for some people to create other Keyblades and form the Sailor Scouts many years ago. I'm still trying to figure out how it happened, though."

Sailor Moon and Mickey flinched, before both of them glanced at each other with worried and guilty expressions. If what Princess Sakura said true, then they were the ones who first gave out the ideas of Sailor Warriors and Keyblades to be created in the first place. Thus, they had started it all out in a time-paradox that if fixed, then things would mess up here in the present and in the future.

Whoops.

"Okay, does that mean...I was really a protector of Temporal Tower? But why did I leave?" Loran questioned, still puzzled on his own situation.

The Princess from the Nothing Realm shook her head apologetically, answering, "I'm afraid I don't know yet, Loran. However, you were the more serious one out of the three." much to Loran's confusion, since it still made no sense to him.

When Donkey then hummed in his through in thought, Sora caught him doing this and groaned in dismay, feeling a headache coming since he couldn't figure this out right either, "Don't tell me there's more! I'm lost enough as it is!"

After thinking about it, Donkey realised that Sora was right about there was more, so he gave out his own theory, which had everyone else look at him as he said, "Well, let's get this straight here. Sailor Moon got lost a little bit when she and the Sailor Scouts were travelling to the 30th Century to save her futureself, and the King, Donald and Goofy ended up back in time by accident. Does that mean they somehow ended up in the past before they actually reached the destinations they were meant to go to or something?"

"Maybe he's right." Sailor Moon found herself agreeing, surprised. "Now that I think of it...before I met Sailor Pluto in person, I heard this voice...then I found myself in some kind of dream..." she then gasped, and when the others looked at her in concern, she then continued, "and that's the first I wielded the Sword of Sealing, the same one Kaylie and I were forced to use against Galaxia who was possessed by Chaos!" to which the group gasped in shock at this as well.

"Oh!" Mickey gapped, "That's right. I remember now! Before I found myself in the Caribbean, I woke up in a wasteland, and then suddenly I found Sailor Moon."

Even Loran suddenly remembered, "Right...I remember that I landed after time travelling. So I might really be the protector of Temporal Tower."

"Princess Sakura, is that true?" Sailor Mini Moon questioned to her former leader who nodded.

"Yes. And another thing. Mickey, you recall your friend Zack, right?"

Mickey nodded, while mentally asking himself on how Princess Sakura figured that out when he didn't say anything to her about that.

"Zack?" Cloud asked, surprised. "I had a friend named Zack that I met three years ago." He sighed in a hint of sadness, as he admitted, "He's one of the main reasons why I wanted to fight Sephiroth, because he got hurt..." to which Mickey frowned in concern, wondering if the Zack he knew and the Zack Cloud knew were both the same person. With that of Hercules mentioning that Zack left three years ago after recalling certain dreams, it was very likely.

"That's another thing. Zack was the reason why all of you were ment to save the worlds, including the Turks, according to Rinoa. He too was reborn, but he discovered his lost memories three years ago and went on a journey to figure out what happened to him." Princess Sakura continued, before sighing apologetically, "Despite that he succeeded, it lead him into a comatose state and he lost his heart which now sleeps somewhere until it returns to his body one day."

Cloud gasped softly. "You mean he's still alive?"

Maybe Zack did live on inside him. The question was...how?

"That's right." Princess Sakura confirmed again, and added, "He came to accept his memories a few days before Sailor Moon began her long journey to discover herself."

"Whaaaaat!?" Everyone else gasped in shock again.

Aerith then perked up, suddenly remembering, "Then maybe the Zack Cloud knew and the Zack King Mickey knew are the same person, because three years ago, he came to Traverse Town, before disappearing to find a friend and the answer to his dreams."

Now it made sense about Zack having been friends with both Mickey, Hercules and Cloud, not to mention Cloud's true reason on why he was hunting Sephiroth in the first place. But that just made up another question.

"But...if the Zack from the Coliseum is the same one Cloud knew and he left that world three years ago, how did he know about other worlds?" Ash asked.

Princess Sakura thought about it, before admitting, "Gee, that's a good question." to which the Sailor Team and Team Rocket fell to the ground(anime style) again, before standing up.

She then continued, "But I can tell you, that Jenova, the Calamity that fell from the sky, is the true cause of how things got so bad in the first place. Although she is gone, her darkness infected not only the Cetra, but a few humans who would think of one goal only, and that then spread across the Realm of Light, and I think that's what created the Realm of Darkness, and the enemies you previously encountered."

"Including Chaos?" Sakura asked, blinking.

"I guess it makes some kind of sense, considering how Sailor Moon and the King once told us that someone named Vincent could transform into Chaos without the latter taking full control of him." Sailor Venus thought.

Sailor Moon, at the mention of Jenova, growled in anger to herself while keeping full check of said anger to avoid in having her heart cast into darkness, as she clutched her first in a tight grasp, muttering to herself, "Jenova! You started all of this! Because of you, Sephiroth, Xehanort-"

She cut herself off as she suddenly remembered another information and spoke up, "Oh! I remember! Sephiroth thought that he was an Ancient too!...wait...Aerith is..." at the mention of her friend, Sailor Moon gazed at the flower girl who, having similiar thoughts, and saw her gaze, nodded in understanding.

The group heard this and then glanced at Sailor Moon, before glancing at Aerith in confusion.

"Aerith's what?" Sora asked, blinking.

"Aerith was or still is the last of the Cetra, special kinds of human beings who would talk to the Planet." Mickey explained, which caught everyone by surprise.

"You mean she's not a normal human? Apart from the obvious with magic spells." Diego asked dumbly, only for Misty to smack him on the head, "Ow!"

"But, how come I don't remember anything?" Leon questioned. Even though the others were remembering the past, he found himself clueless on why he was the only one who, despite having been reborn, which was a shock in and on itself, that he lacked memories of his previous life.

Princess Sakura understood his confusion and explained, "Understandable, Leon. I know it'll hurt, but Rinoa and I know the reason why you, Seifer and Selphie don't remember."

At the mention of both Seifer and Selphie both in Twilight Town and at Destiny Islands, while Sora and Riku both glanced at each other in shock that one of their friends back home who is also one of Kairi's good friends, was also part of the situation and had been reborn as well, Sid groaned at the mention of Seifer and grumbled, "Oh, you don't mean Seifer back in Twilight Town, do you?"

"And Selphie back in our world?" Riku added, pointing at himself and Sora who nodded to add in on the question.

"Yes. Because that Rinoa was possessed by Ultimecia, they would never regain their memories or be reborn at the right age like Cloud, his friends, and the Sailor Scouts." Princess Sakura answered.

"That kind of explains why Leon looks older, since his past self as Squall was probably eighteen years old while Cloud in his previous life in that same year was 21." Sailor Moon thought, before asking, "What about the Heartless, the Nobodies, the Youmas, the Shadow Souls and the Daemons? And even Axel and Darkrai? None of them were in the past of 8,000 ago at all." since she remembered that Rinoa met up with Princess Sakura earlier.

"...Rinoa didn't say. I tried to ask her about them, but she didn't want to tell me." Princess Sakura replied eventually. "But I figured out why she and I are here. We both came from Deltora, and when the Realm of Nothingness was slightly disturbed, that's what trigged Ultimecia to cause Time to be in such a mess, and caused both Rinoa and I to arrive here in the Realm of Light."

Everyone's eyes widened, as Loran asked, shocked, "Rinoa was erased?"

"When she died, she was erased from existance when the world became many worlds. I just remembered her when I met her. It was after Team MoonFriendShip's bravery in saving our realm and the Realm of Light from the Shadow Lord, when all three of them faded away and returned her to the Realm of Existance, the Realm of Light."

"So that's what she ment in not supposed to be around. She was brought here from Deltora too." Sailor Jupiter realised, and the others nodded at her acknowlagement, remembering what Rinoa had said back in Neverland.

"But, if Ultimecia is defeated, what will happen to you two?" Fiona questioned.

Princess Sakura closed her eyes, answering the chilling question, "We will both return to Deltora, since we were never meant to be here in the first place."

Everyone sighed, saddened that both Rinoa and Princess Sakura would have to return to the Realm of Nothingness. Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Piplup both looked the most upset, since they were actually considering in asking Princess Sakura to stay. Sailor Moon was upset that Rinoa would be erased. It wasn't fair that Rinoa wasn't reborn like most of the others.

"Just one question: How come you look like a grown up version of the Cardcaptor Twerp?" Meowth asked, pointing at Sakura who felt insulted by this.

"Meowth!" Sakura groaned.

"Well, it's d'e truth." Meowth pointed out, as though stating the obvious.

Rather than feeling instulted, Princess Sakura giggled and while she didn't know the real answer to the resemblence, she theoried, "I guess it's just fate."

"Or a coincedence." Ash smiled, understanding the resemblence. "A lotta people do like one another, despite not even being related. There were some guys who look just like me despite not being related."

"Or Princess Salvia who is the spitting image of me." Dawn added, remembering the time a year ago of meeting the Princess who was the mirror image of her, and how her reaction in seeing her was a shock. Ash, Pikachu and Brock's expressions were amazements, and Piplup's was pure shock.

"Or Jessibelle who looks just like me, except she lacked my crowning gorgeus hair." Jessie added, grumbling at the woman who was originally James' fiancee.

"And lacked Jessie's amazing personality, because Jessibelle's a nightmare." James added, smiling sheepishly.

Shrek smirked at this, agreeing, "Which explained why _you_ ran away from home when you were just a kid." with a shrug, as he remembered meeting the nightmare of a woman that was Jessibelle at James' former wealthy family estate a year ago during Serena's first Pokemon journey, and remembering that Ash met the woman on his first Pokemon journey.

Just then... _ **BOOM!**_ That loud boom came with a very violent trembling shake, causing everyone to nearly lose their balance fall onto the ground.

"Outside!" Riku cried out after listening carefully on where the loud boom and mini-quake had come from once the shaking eased off.

"Not again!" Ash groaned, remembering the last time which was both Maleficent's attack and part of Xemnas's trap to force Sora, Sakura, Sailor Moon and Ash himself to use their Keyblades at the Heartless siege.

Mickey was the first to act, declaring, "Sounds like we gotta fight the enemies here!"

The others nodded in full agreement, and they all quickly raced out back into Ansem's Computer Room, leaving behind the chamber.

What they were about to fight would be almost disasterous.

* * *

A horde of Daemons is pacing its way through the site and towards the castle. It was a repeat of the Heartless siege all over again.

From his spot outside of the town, Sephiroth watched from the cliff, and smirked to himself. Things were about to get really interesting.

* * *

Inside the Castle's Postern, more Daemons were fighting against a bunch of Heartless and were winning. Ninja stood there, watching the entire thing going on. He had to admit, as the last Knight of Ultimecia since he sensed Ranger's demise earlier, this was actually exciting.

"And who says dreams are just illusions? Queen Ultimecia sure knows how to make us." Ninja laughed to himself.

However, something from one of the passages caught his vision to his right. When he turned to get a better look, his eyes widened as Sailor Moon, the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Loran, Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith and Team Rocket who most of them had their weapons and Pokeballs out, while the rest of them stood in fighting stances. Even Aerith stood in a defense stance, not looking afraid.

"Uh-oh!" Ninja gasped, before quickly ordering the Daemons horde, "Hey, Daemons! Handle Sailor Moon and those other guys for me, will ya!? I've got other things to worry about!" before he quickly made his exit down the corridor, while the Daemons and the Heartless, losing interest in their opponents and sensing hearts to devour, made their way towards the group who all knew that they had no choice but to take out the monsters in order to catch up to the ninja.

"Uh-oh!" Goofy said, worriedly.

"Stay back!" Cloud ordered the group, as he held up his new Fusion Sword that was wrapped in banadages as well, which then, under concentration, it glowed in strange blue light, before he slammed the blade onto the floor, and a burst of blue energy zipped towards the Daemons and the Heartless, causing a small explosion at the enemies that were all blasted in opposite directions, before vanishing without a trace.

Sailor Moon and her travelling group stared in awe, some of them dumbfounded at what they just witnessed.

"I wanna do that." Ash admitted, feeling a bit jealous and was in disbelief.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu muttered with a sweatdrop. He'd seen some of his human friends do amazing stuff before, but the way how Cloud preformed such attack and annihilating the Daemons and Heartless like that was absolutely amazing.

Despite the amazing stunt Cloud preformed, Sailor Moon was the first to recover and cried out to everyone else, "We gotta stop that Ninja-guy! I bet he's the one causing all of this!"

"Right!" Everyone, including Cloud all agreed, and raced out once more, intending on stopping the ninja that no doubt was also one of Ultimecia's knights.

* * *

The group raced through the corridors and made it back outside in full intention of stopping the new siege that was taking place in Radiant Garden. However, just as they even just stepped on the platform outside, more Daemons appeared blocking their path.

But as Sailor Moon and her friends were about to fight the Daemons, Cloud, Tifa, and Leon all quickly raced forward, with Cloud giving his sword a powerful swing as he slashed side-ways, violently eliminating three of the Daemons in one hit. Tifa punched and high-kicked another Daemon with serious damage, and Leon down-slammed his Gunblade at two more. The three of them stood in defense, just as, to their and the others's surprise, Princess Sakura, the Ice Age Herd(despite Ellie being sick), Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, and Team Rocket stood next to them.

Before the rest of the group could even ask what their companions were doing, Puss turned back and told Sailor Moon and the remaining members of the Sailor Team urgently, "Go, go! You need to stop that man! GO!"

Suddenly remembering Yuffie and worried for her safety despite the young teenage could defend herself, Aerith nodded and told the others, "I'll head back to help Yuffie and Cid!"

"Be careful!" Leon warned the flower girl who nodded.

"Tifa, go with her!" Cloud told his friend who looked read to protest, but after seeing the look in his eye that said that he can handle this, the young martial artist finally surrendered and nodded.

"No giving up!" Tifa told both Cloud and the Sailor Team who all nodded, before sharing a nod with Aerith and hurried back to town.

Sailor Moon was worried about her friends that were staying here, but told herself that they would be alright, and said firmly, "Cloud, you and the others better be careful." not wanting a repeat on what happened during the two major delays.

What Cloud's promised nod, Sailor Moon nodded to the remaining members of the Sailor Team who nodded back, and then took off to find and stop the ninja-man, fighting off enemies along the way with six Keyblades, three Moon powers, powers of water/ice, fire, electricity, light, and Pokemon attacks as they made their way through the Bailey.

* * *

Around the same time...

Yuffie is fighting off Daemons and is exhausted. She suddenly is healed, and stands up as Aerith and Tifa run over. Thanking two of her friends, while the said two were relieved that she was alright, they continue to enter the fight.

* * *

Paine is chased to the edge of a ridge by an Armored Knight Heartless, and dodges as it swipes at her. She jumps up on it's head and over it. Yuna and Rikku attack from above, kicking it and spiraling to the ground. The Heartless stumbles over the cliff, as Yuna and Rikku jump into the air with a high-five. Paine flies back over and more Daemons chase after them. It was a repeat of the Heartless siege weeks ago.

* * *

Despite their efforts in fighting off the enemies, Cloud, Leon, Princess Sakura, Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss, Jessie, James, Meowth, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie were now standing back to back, surrounded by a large number of Daemons. Even Sid, Crash and Eddie did their best to fight...even though it was bit more of a humiliating side of things.

"Do you think you can handle this many?" Diego asked to Manny, still on guard.

"Well..." Manny began, before answering sarcastically, "It might be tough if one more shows up.

Shrek smirked and said, teasing, "That'll be the one I take care of."

"If not you, then I will." Leon joined in the joke.

Even Cloud smirked and asked teasingly, "What? You guys are fighting too?" as this was similiar to how he and Leon stood back to back weeks ago. In fact, it was same conversation as last time too. It didn't seem to get boring so fast, though.

Princess Sakura smiled, saying to herself, "Sailor Mini Moon sure knows how to make friends, just like her mother."

A pause. Then the group moved in and fought, destroying the Daemons with swords, slashs, punches, throwing daemons, Pokemon abilities or just tripping them over(in Sid, Crash and Eddie's case). Even Princess Sakura preformed well using her abilities of light.

But the battle was far from over.

* * *

At the Castle Gates grounds, Ninja kept on running until he stopped and leaned against his knees, panting heavily. "Man...that was close." he thought to himself.

"Stop right there!"

"AH!" Ninja shrieked in fright as he jolted straight and hesitatedly turned around, to see that the group he tried to get away from were now standing behind him, their glares peering down at his very soul...if he had a soul, he reminded himself. He was uncertain on how to react to confronting them. So, he decided to do the similiar way Demyx had done before the latter's demise.

"Hey, you guys are looking lively." Ninja said with a friendly wave.

The group didn't buy it.

"Didn't we catch you running around in the Underworld?" Misty said accusingly, "How'd a whimp like you end up becoming Ultimecia's _"Knight"_?"

Ninja flinched at this accusement.

The sight of him doing this made Sailor Moon and the others skeptical as they continued to glare at him as he was their enemy.

"I bet you can't even fight." Riku taunted.

"But we can!" Sakura stated.

"Didn't Demyx tell you not to judge anyone by appearence?" Ninja waved a finger at the group, as though trying to scold the Sailor Team and their allies for being childish.

Ash rolled his eyes, remembering the Nobody of one of the members of Team Nappers, and said, as he and the others readied themselves to fight, "Yeah, and you're kinda acting like him too."

Seeing that they intended on getting rid of him, Ninja turned around worriedly, groaning to himself, "Why did I had to be created by his gene? The Queen has really sent in the wrong guy." even though he quickly reminded himself he was, in fact, the _last_ guy of the Knights squad. This remark made the group skeptical as they overheard him, realising that he really was a great big whimp.

"Who is this kook?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Remember, Sora. He's working with Ultimecia, and I doubt that he has a heart." Mickey reminded.

"I think you're about that." Loran agreed.

Ninja pouted at this and despite that was true, he decided to try and fool them as he turned around, trying to act like a normal human, "Oh, we do too have Hearts. We're not like those Nobody-snobs."

"You can't trick us!" Donald said pointing at the ninja, he and the others not fooled at all.

"Yeah, we're not fooled that easily!" Sailor Jupiter added, cracking her knuckles.

Well, so much for that. Ninja then mentally groaned. If they wanted to fight, then he'll give them one. Plus, he had a back-up weapon anyway and if he can just try and get rid of Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran, then the Sailor Team will crumble and the Realm of Light belonged to Ultimecia and Ultimecia alone. With that in mind, he pointed at Sailor Moon, now in a dangerous tone, "Silence, Moon-Brat."

Despite that she didn't even say anything, Sailor Moon only glared at Ninja who glared back, before he reached into his pockets and pulled out, to the group's dismay, a blue, icy looking materia. Holding it up into the air, it glowed brightly which forced the group to shield their eyes once more, but then another barrier formed, trapping Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran with Ninja who, as the light faded, was now joined by an unusual Summon.

It was somewhat a half-giant woman, skin icy blue with dark blue hair with matching lips, as though she was born from ice, and she floated next to Ninja who grinned evilly at the trio who, without a choice, stood in fighting stances, even as Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Mini Moon, Tuxedo Mask, the four other Sailor Scouts, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, Sakura, Kero who had transformed into his true form, and Madision all rushed over and tried to break open the barrier, before quickly forced to fight off more Daemons.

"Here we go, Shiva!" Ninja declared, getting in a stance and pulling out small shurikens, three in each hand, before tossing them towards Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran who all quickly jumped out of the way, avoiding the shurikens.

It made it more complicated when the woman, known as Shiva, then summoned up sharp edged ice shards, before shooting them towards the trio like missles, and Sailor Moon had to dance clumsily to avoid getting hit by either attacks, shrieking as she went, not having the chance to even attack yet. It didn't help that she couldn't dodge fully out of the way without having Mickey and Loran hit as well since they were stuck inside the barrier.

"Firaga!" Mickey chanted as he leaped up and aimed his Keyblade at Shiva, a blast of fire shooting right towards the Summon who paused in her attack, but despite using an icy wall to block the attack, since ice was weak against heat, Mickey's spell went through and knocked Shiva back. She harshly hit the wall at her back, grunting.

Loran in the meantime, leaped, jumped and dodged Ninja's attacks, before using Leafblade and combatted against him, and despite the man's fast ninja skills, as Loran was a Pokemon, he was faster and combined his leaf-blade with agility and did some good amount of damage. Ninja suddenly realised that he was in trouble.

Sailor Moon, relieved to take a breather, quickly summoned her Moon-Sealing Staff and conjured up the Moon-Clone version of the Fiery Card, using it's power to aim towards Shiva who quickly recover and made to attack again with a larger ice shard that was the size of a human body and threw it towards Sailor Moon. However, the Fiery Card was ready and zoomed right towards the shard, melting it instantly before engulfing the shocked Shiva who was weakened by the intense heat.

Ninja was flown back by the combined team work as Mickey had joined Loran to fight the Knight of Ultimecia. Ninja hit the engulfed flames and to his horror, he became trapped in the overwhelming inferno with Shiva, while Mickey and Loran rejoined Sailor Moon. The three of them nodded, before leaping into the air once more, ready to quickly finish this battle off.

With Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeus Meditation, Mickey's Orb of Light, and Loran's Energy Ball, all three attacks formed into one and zoomed straight towards their opponents. By the time Ninja and Shiva both became free, but weakened, they looked up and could only cry out as they were hit by the combined attacks, resulting a small explosion and the barrier disappearing, which also revealed to Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran that Sora and the others had just defeated the Daemons and, seeing their friends alright, quickly rejoined them.

Shiva collaspes to the ground in defeat, slowly disappearing. Ninja collasped to his knees, as his Materia disappeared from his hand. Seeing this and seeing himself starting to fade as his hand was becoming see-through, he realised in sheer horror that he was now suffering the same fate as his own allies. He couldn't believe it! The Sailor Team had defeated all four of Ultimecia's Knights, making him realise that they can defeat Ultimecia. His queen's goal will never become reality.

"No way!" Ninja's scream was echoed as he groaned, as he faded into nothing. Soon, he was gone. Seeing that the ninja was no longer a threat, Sailor Moon and her group relaxed and sighed, healing themselves with curuga magic incase they had some more fights to go through today.

"Phew..." Sailor Moon wiped some sweat from her face. "I have to admit, that almost way too easy."

"Good thing that ice is very weak against fire." Ash praised, with Pikachu nodding in agreement. The young Pokemon Master then recalled how many knights they fought and wondered, "Hey, that was four knights Ultimecia had we just beated."

The group realised that Ash was right, and Madison then thought, "I wonder if there are anymore?"

"I hope not." Casey hoped. "Four was already bad enough, especially since Sailor Moon, the King and Loran had to go through three of them by themselves, with those scary looking monsters or whatever."

"I'm not sure if we want to find out." Dawn said. "Besides, what if Ultimecia is a lot tougher?"

The group thought about this, and all glanced at each other, wondering if they can stop Ultimecia. Not to mention that they had to figure out a way to get to her in order to prevent her from escaping from her prison and prevent her from sending anymore of the enemies into the Realm of Light. Neither of them had the time to say anything else, though, as all of the sudden, a beam of light and darkness shined down in front of them, startling the group. When the beam dissipates, in it's place was a familiar man with long silver hair, a black single wing on his back, with a long seven-foot sword in his left hand, his back turned to the group who instantly recongised him.

"Sephiroth!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Ignoring the outburst, Sephiroth questioned to the group, aware of their pressence, "What is Cloud doing?"

"I don't know." Ash replied, not wanting to reveal his friend's whereabouts at the moment. Now that he and the others know of Sephiroth's rebirth, they were not taking any chances with the guy.

"Hmph." Sephiroth grunted, before turning to the group slowly, questioning, "By the way, all of you..." whipping out his long sword, masamune, "Who are you?" it's tip close to Sailor Moon's chest.

In full alarm, Sailor Moon jumped back, then she and her friends stood in battle stances, quickly realising that, despite Sephiroth was a different matter and not in Ultimecia's goals, he was still an enemy. To Cloud, and now to them. Sailor Moon, Ash, Sakura, Sora, Riku and King Mickey held tight grips on their Keyblades.

"I'm not sure we should tell ya." Goofy said, nervously.

Ignoring Goofy's comment, instead, Sephiroth's eyes were gazing at the Keyblades, and commented in amusement, "Well... Those's are interesting swords you're carrying."

"They're Keyblades!" May shouted to correct the silver-haired man, while holding Max, Lusie, Rini and Team Pokepals behind her to keep them safe.

"I see...So that's Keyblade." thought he silver-haired man. He then had his gaze at the Moon Princess, adding, "And you must be Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed further, realising that even Sephiroth must be getting his memories back, and snapped back, "So what if I am?"

"I wonder if it won't change it's mind-once I defeat you all." Sephiroth grinned, slowly standing in a fighting position, his masamune dangerously pointed at the Sailor Team and their allies, commanding them, "Show me your strengths."

It became clear that Sailor Moon and her friends had no choice but to fight against Sephiroth now.

The battle was about to begin.

* * *

 **A/N: No, Sephiroth is not the final boss battle, but we're still edging closer to the end of the story.**


	22. Chapter 21: Return of Memories

**A/N: On this note, I still suck at battle scenes.**

 **I only own my OCs. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Chapter twentyone: Return of Memories.

 **(~One Winged Angel-KH2~)**

Sailor Moon and the others stood in careful stances, but then she turned to May and Madision, and told them, "You guys keep Mini Moon, Future-Mini Moon, Max and yourselves out of this. I'll do the best I can to keep Ash and Sakura out of this too."

"Sailor Moon!" May cried out in shock, while Mini Moon, Future-Mini Moon and Madision gasped in horror.

Before they could say anything else, Sephiroth smirked in amusement, and launched himself forward towards the rest of the group who saw him coming too fast, before they all barely managed to dodge out of the way to avoid the masamune. Riku then leaped into action by running towards Sephiroth who smirked and then turned, causing the teen to run past him. Sephiroth then attempted to stab Riku, but the Keyblade wielder managed to whip around and block the attack with his Way to Dawn Keyblade.

Just as Riku attempted to push him back, Sephiroth then disappeared. The group whirled around to find the One-Winged Angel, before Sailor Venus sensed movement and turned around just in time to push Sailor Moon out of the way before Sephiroth could grab her.

"Venus, Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus chanted, tossing her love-chains at the man, catching him by his left arm. However, as though it was nothing more than a stick, Sephiroth easily pulled at it and it shattered in pieces, much to Sailor Venus's shock. She was then forced to jump out of the way to avoid his sword, while Pikachu attempted to use Thunderbolt. He missed as Sephiroth flew into the air.

Sora, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter and Mickey then all leaped into the air in an attempt to clash against Sephiroth who easily either blocked Tuxedo's cane, Sora, Sailor Moon and Mickey's Keyblades, or dodged Sailor Jupiter's attempts to punch him in the gut or face or wherever else, forcing all five of the Sailor Team to land back onto the group. Sephiroth flew towards the group to slash against them. However, Ash and Sakura both blocked the attack with their Keyblades, while Goofy attempted to throw his shield at the villian to distract him. Donald aided his goofy friend by casting Thunderuga. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury both used their Flame Sniper and Aqua Raspberry to combine with Donald's magic.

Sephiroth again disappeared before these attacks could hit him, though he was still hit when Future-Piplup, Chimchar and Grovyle used their Hydro-Pump, Flamethrower and Bulletseed, hitting him several times before stopping, allowing Loran to use X-Sisscor right into his chest. Seeing him distracted, Sailor Moon, Sora and Tuxedo Mask, along with Mickey tried again and all four of them leaped into the air, clashing against him. Though briefly distracted, he once again blocked their attacks, pushing them back so hard Sailor Moon, Sora, Mickey and Tuxedo Mask cried out in alarm as they all crashed into the ground without time to righten themselves. The others rushed over to their side, relieved that the four of them were okay as they stood up.

Although shocked in having been distracted, Sephiroth smirked before disappearing and reappearing above the group, mumuring words, "Meteor." as a rift opened above him. Out of the rift of space and time several small chunks of flaming rocks rained down that were the size of Mickey, hurling towards the group who gathered around quickly, including May and the others since this 'Meteor' spell was too dangerous even from their hiding place.

"Shield!" Sakura chanted as she used the Shield Star Card with her Keyblade which quickly turned back into her sealing star staff. The Shield's barrier appeared around her and her friends, blocking several meteors even though she found herself struggling. Sailor Moon, Mickey, Sora, Donald and Riku quickly gathered around her and then concentrated on using their barrier spells to add the Shield Card's power and giving Sakura the chance to keep using the shield until the Meteor Spell stopped.

Once the shield returned to it's card form, the Sailor Team gasped as Sephiroth formed a powerful orb of darkness in his left hand which was starting to grow bigger. They knew that this one was going to severelly injure them if they didn't figure out how to end this battle quickly.

That's when Sora came up with a plan. "I have idea! Sakura! Sailor Moon! Try freezing time with your Time Cards!" He called out.

"Right!" Sailor Moon and Sakura both nodded, quickly understanding what their friend had in mind, and Sakura then called the others, "Everybody, gather around!"

The group did so despite the confusion, and while Sailor Moon used her Shield Card this time to surround them, Sakura then pulled out the Time Card and chanted, "TIME!"

The Time Card's power spread all across the area, freezing everything except the Sailor Team within the shield. Even Sephiroth was frozen in time, giving the Sailor Team a chance to unshield themselves with the Shield's power.

"Alright! We'll attack together!" Sailor Moon told her friends with determination.

"Right!" Most of the group nodded, before they all leaped into action once more.

Goofy threw his shield at Sephiroth, hitting him in the chest, and despite frozen in time, Sephiroth was shockingly aware and grunted in shocked agony.

Donald then used his Firaga spell along with Sailor Mars's Fire Blast and Chimchar's Fire-Spin attack. Future-Piplup preformed his Whirlpool attack with Sailor Mercury's unusual Aqua Mirage ability. Pikachu used Thunder along with Sailor Jupiter's Thunder Clap Zap. Grovyle and Loran both used their Energyball attacks and tossed them towards Sephiroth. Sora and Riku both held onto Sora's Keyblade and a beam of light shot towards Sephiroth's chest, the same shared power they used when they fought against Xemnas. Sakura used the Windy Card to trap Sephiroth so that he wouldn't escape. Mickey once again used his power of Light Orb and shot it out from his Keyblade.

Finally, Sailor Moon used a similiar technique and aimed her Keyblade which a beam of light shot out from it's tip.

All attacks formed into one, engulfing Sephiroth who was just unfrozen when the Time Card's spell faded. This resulted in an mid-air explosion when Time returned to normal. Sailor Moon and her friends all landed back onto the ground as Tuxedo Mask, May, Madision, Sailor Mini Moon and Future-Mini Moon rushed over to their side. Sephiroth landed himself, crouched. But as he stood up, he seemed perfectly fine, as if he wasn't fought at all. **(~End One Winged Angel~)**

"What intriguing power..." Sephiroth thought to himself. He had to admit, he was rather impressed by the skills of young teenagers and children and young Pokemon and beings like Mickey, Donald and Goofy. It was no wonder they were all chosen to be protecters of the Realm of Light.

"How'd you like that?" Sora grinned.

"Aren't we awesome?" Ash taunted.

Brushing off his shoulder pad on his right arm as though dusting himself off, Sephiroth admitted, "I admit you're all very skilled." He then turned serious and stated, "But apparently, Cloud is the only one who can eliminate me." which caused the Sailor Team to frown and glare at him. They were admittedly exhausted, but they refused to admit it to this guy.

"Like many times before-" Loran began, but cuts himself when all of the sudden, a sharp pain in his head occured, causing him to gasp, "-Huh!?"

Suddenly, more images appeared in his mind, but unlike the ones that he'd seen through out his journey, these were more intense and frightening.

 _Rinoa in a seemingly trance-like state, floating over to a young man. A younger Sailor Moon pushing Aerith out of the way, as Loran also rushed forward by using his agility and stands in Aerith's place. Sephiroth's sword slices a deep wound in Loran's arm, blood running out. Loran letting go of the railing of an air-ship after closing his eyes and falls right into a great stream of light along with Aerith and a young man._

Eyes widening, and feeling a massive migrain as though something was stabbing him with a knife, Loran collasped to his knees, grunting in agony as he held his head with his claws, swaying a bit, which was noticed by the others who cried out in alarm.

"Loran! What's wrong?" Ash cried out.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried.

Seeing this made Sephiroth grin and chuckle in his throat. "I understand. Loran has lost his memories some time ago, joined you all, and now is starting to remember the truth about himself."

Loran wasn't hearing what anyone else were saying, as the intense pain became more and more unbearable, until finally he couldn't handle it anymore and screamed in agony, before his vision blurred and the next thing he knew, all he saw was darkness. He fell forward as his eyes closed, and collasped onto the ground. Sailor Moon and her friends were horrified by this, as they rushed over to their friend. Grovyle carefully picked up his friend, cradling him gently in his arms, bend on one knee.

Sakura, coming to a conclusion that Sephiroth had something to do with this, turned to face the silver-haired man angrily and demanded, "What have you done to Loran?!" in which the others also glared at the enemy of Cloud.

"Nothing. Loran is the one who is recovering his most painful memories." Sephiroth replied, before mockingly asking himself, "How long has it been, since I started to regain my memories, along with Zack?"

"What!?" The rest of the group exclaimed in horror by this reveal. Even Sephiroth remembered too?

"How do you know Zack!?" Mickey cried out, horrified beyond belief.

"Before I discovered the truth about myself, I was a legendary SOLDIER for ShinRa, and Zack was a newly promoted SOLDIER 1st Class." Sephiroth explained evilly, as though he was enjoying the world traveller's shock. "I met him at the Olympus three years ago, and when he started to regain his memories, my memories returned as well, and now that Cloud is starting to remember, I know what has truly happened long ago."

He then scoffed, "Although I realise that Jenova was never my mother, Cloud's darkness gives me strength, and as long as he continues to bond with it, I will always return."

"That's not true!" Sailor Moon shouted. "You're just using Cloud because of what happened in the past!" pointing accusingly at him.

More amused than feared, Sephiroth smirked, "Always protective. Just like when you, Mickey Mouse and Loran travelled into the past. But I'm certain neither of you three would fully remember that. I find myself surprised that you lost your memories of that time. And another thing. What if I ever told you, that the enemies you have been battling recently are nothing but nightmares?"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. How did Sephiroth know about their battles against the enemies since Twilight Town?

"How do you know about that!?" Misty demanded.

"I overheard what that Ninja-fool was speaking about before his attack a day ago. It's perfectly obvious that Ultimecia has somehow gained the ability to steal Darkrai's abilities of creating nightmares just before his death a year ago, and after such a long time, she created these nightmares of the enemies you encountered, and her knights are creations as well, not real beings...the Darkrai you encountered is also a created replica." Sephiroth grinned. He was playing on the group's weaknesses, attempting to catch them off-guard in order to get to Cloud.

"What do you mean?" Donald asked.

"Those fools believed that if Ultimecia gained the power of Time Compression, then they would become real beings while she rules all existance, Space and Time."

While most of the group were suspicious on what Sephiroth was telling them and why he was saying this, even though he had the ability to hide, similiar to Organization XIII and even Xehanort, Sailor Moon found herself in disbelief. Everything they went through since Twilight Town...all of the enemies she and her friends fought in their previous adventures...they were all nothing but realistic and physical nightmares?

It then made perfect since, as Sailor Mini Moon, unafraid of the man who was the enemy that held the darkness in Cloud's heart, shouted, "You really are the second threat that was reborn!" remembering what Princess Sakura told them and all of their theories proved true.

"Clever little girl." Sephiroth praised.

"You're lying!" Dawn accused.

"I wouldn't waste my time in being a liar." Sephiroth shrugged it off. "However, I've been lied to in my previous life, but no more. Once I finish off Cloud when the time is right, then I'll will set off on a new goal, by travelling from world to world, just as Jenova did."

"What about the worlds!?" Sora demanded. He instantly knew, whatever goal Sephiroth had in mind, it was going to be evil and dangerous to the rest of the Realm of Light if Sephiroth did kill Cloud.

Sephiroth's grin grew more cruel, as he replied, "Well, that's up to you and your friends." hovering into the air once more, which the Sailor Team and their allies, save for Grovyle and the unconscious Loran, all quickly ran to try and stop him. But they time they reached the spot he was just at, it was too late as he disappeared in black feathers, which slowly floated towards the ground.

"Hey, come back here!" Ash shouted. But it was too late.

"He's gone." Brock frowned.

Sora, in frustration in failing to stop Sephiroth and get anymore answers out of him, slumps to the ground and slams his fist into it. Riku puts a hand on his shoulder. Sailor Moon looks at the ground, shocked, while Mickey looks at her, then looks at Loran, then at the spot where Sephiroth was. Mickey didn't understand. Why did he, Sailor Moon and Loran forget? Why couldn't be remember for the past years when they travelled through time from different futures?

Sakura gazed worriedly as she noticed the grim and upset expression on four of her friends and muttered their names. It didn't help that Sephiroth had been listening in to what Ninja was saying yesterday before they came back here to Radiant Garden. If only they hadn't been delayed to two other worlds, then the group would've gotten back here sooner to help Cloud, Leon and Tifa.

The rest of the group were in similiar thoughts, except they were thinking about the situation they were all placed in that Ultimecia had been the cause of. Was this what Axel kept saying about nightmares being more dangerous than ever? Instead of having nightmares, they were facing nightmares in reality? How did Ultimecia even accomplish this and even steal Darkrai's power? What was going on? None of what Sephiroth said made any sense at all.

"So, all of the enemies that have returned...they're just nightmares created by Ultimecia?" Sailor Mars tried to understand. She had thought there was something strange in the auras of the enemies except those inhabits of the worlds, like Gaston, Sa'luk, Captain Hook and Hades. But the four Knights they encountered...they were nightmares too?

"See you finally got that cleared up." A familiar voice spoke.

Looking to their left, the Sailor Team and their friends saw that Axel had appeared out of nowhere at somepoint, and was now leaning against the rock wall where Goofy hit his head after he saved Mickey during the Heartless siege weeks ago.

Axel had his arms crossed as he continued, "Sephiroth and Ultimecia are the only ones right now that exist. The rest of the monsters you guys fought when this whole journey began after Xemnas' defeat were just nightmares, created by Ultimecia when she stole Darkrai's abilities after he died."

"What do you mean?" Future-Mini Moon asked, confused.

"It's perfectly obvious. When Darkrai died, some of his genes were transfered into the Time-less world since he travelled through time to try and mess up Temporal Tower. There was a catch, though. Ultimecia couldn't send in any of her bodyguards to the Realm of Light, unless someone messes with the Realm of Nothingness. Like say, that said someone takes two others into a gateway into that realm where Nobodies start to form since they don't exist either, but at the same time, were never meant to go into Deltora. Try places those pieces together." Axel explained with a serious expression.

The group glanced at each other in confusion, before Riku suddenly realised what Axel was talking about and gasped, "Xemnas! He's the one who did it, when he took Sora and I there at the final battle."

Sora and the others gasped in shock, realising that he was right.

"Bingo!" Axel praised. "And that's when Ultimecia finally managed to send in her _"Knights"_ and the Materia and the monsters into the Realm of Light in order to get rid of you. Though by doing that..."

"Some portal or something made Princess Sakura and Rinoa to enter here in the Realm of Light." Future-Piplup theoried in thought.

"Exactly." Axel nodded, "Thankfully you guys managed to make it this far."

Sailor Moon became more and more troubled by this, before asking, "What about Darkrai? Is it true that he's the nightmare clone or whatever of the real one?"

The redhaired Nobody nodded, his expression strangely becoming soft, as though he sympathized on what the group with hearts were going through. "Yeah, pretty much."

"What about you?" Sakura asked, remembering that Kuja called Axel a failed experiment back in Neverland and now was the time to ask the redhead on that. To her and everyone else's concern, Axel fidgeted, suddenly very uncomfortable and scratched teh back of his head, as though trying to decide on what to say and how to say it.

"Axel?" Mickey blinked.

Axel eventually sighed, and reluctantedly replied, "Look, about me...I'm sorry. I'm not telling...not yet anyway." and with that, he disappeared into darkness before the group could stop him, as Ash and Chimchar attempted to reach him, but were too late. The Nobody was gone.

"Axel..." Ash whispered, lowering his head in despair. The doubt on Axel being the real one that sacrificed himself all those weeks ago suddenly become more and more clear, in which Ash's guilt in not having to apologuise to him or try and forgive Darkrai grow, despite trying to hold them down to avoid in being drawn into darkness.

Just then May, who had been thinking on the situation, asked, "Hey, you guys don't think he's..."

"A nightmare replica of the real Axel?" Brock finished the eleven year old girl's question, before replying in agreement grimly, "Yeah, I was thinking of the same thing."

"So does that mean Ultimecia was tricking us all this time? But I don't get it." Sailor Mercury frowned, for the first time in her life, unable to conclude on the positive answer in all of this.

"Yeah. If both Darkrai and Axel are nightmare versions of the real them, why are they helping us?" Sakura added, just as confused.

Max, who had been thinking about this, then spoke up, "I think I know. Kuja and Ranger both mentioned about failed experiments, and maybe Axel and Darkrai are those two experiments and they're helping us out."

"I think we should worry about that later, guys." Madision gravely spoke up.

"Yeah, we have other things to worry about now. See?" Casey added, getting everyone's attentions as she pointed at Sailor Moon who, in in a state of being nearly broken herself, began crying in Tuxedo Mask's arms, Mickey who is looking very doubtful and Loran who is still unconscious in Grovyle's arms. The Sailor Team all look at their friends, unsure of what to do.

None of them knew what to really do in this situation.

* * *

It had been a simple task to finally reveal part of the truth to the Sailor Team. Yet Axel was feeling very uneasy. He shouldn't even feel this way. Not even the real Axel should've. He was just as unreal as the one who threw away the last of his existance to help Sora, Sailor Moon and the others to reach Xemnas.

He teleported in back onto the dark island, where Rinoa, Darkrai and Genesis waited, and the three of them noticed his return, and he approached them.

"They figured out the truth." Axel reported, before sighing, still uneasy. "I just couldn't lie to them anymore, and I have no idea why."

"Riku once had a clone of himself, and that replica saw that Sora was a good person, and experinced things Riku himself didn't do." Genesis told the redhead.

Axel glared at the other man, pointing out, "That doesn't make sense, though." trying to stay calm, though it was starting to become a losing battle. Genesis had been hiding from him, Rinoa and Darkrai ever since this all started, and he was getting tired of the man in the red coat's riddles and puzzles. He can suddenly understand how Zack must've felt before the latter's heart went off somewhere.

"You don't need sense, Axel." Genesis stated, frowning at the growing anger that was forming in the Nobody. He then questioned in a reminder, "You want to disappear, don't you?"

He was shaking in anger. Quivering in such fury that Axel clenches his fist, until finally he nearly lost it and yelled at the top of his lungs, "What is making you so calm!?" which alarmed Rinoa in worry and Darkrai in shock.

Breathing hard, and still struggling, Axel continued, "You...think you can do whatever you want. Well, I'm sick of it." he then glared hard at Genesis and growled, "Go on, try to become a hero. But you'll have to kill me first!" and in an instant, he summoned his Chakrams, preparing himself to fight, even if he wouldn't stand a chance against a former SOLDIER.

Genesis calmly stood, frowning in disappointment. Well, if Axel wished for his end to come sooner than expected, than the former SOLDIER would gladly do so. Unshelthing a sword with it's blade crimson red. Rinoa and Darkrai both stood out of the way, horrified on what was about to happen.

Both men then launch forward, their weapons clashing against each other, thuogh Genesis pushed Axel back. The latter than tossed his Charkrams with ease in full intention in slicing Genesis in half, but the man in the red coat twirled through the air, before launching himself towards Axel who dodged-rolled out of the way, narrowly missing the crimson sword, while he catched his Chakrams with whips of his hands.

"Burn, Baby!" Axel shouted as he summoned a full force of fire towards Genesis who blocked the attack with a barrier shield. He then thrusted his hand with a spell of his own and shot out a Lightning spell towards Axel, catching the latter off-guard and was thrown backwards against the hard, rock ground.

Axel then quickly disappeared before Genesis could stab him as the latter flew towards him once more before reappearing behind him, and the two then once again clashed very heavily with their weapons, both intending on pushing each other back to see who would be the victor.

Eventually though, Axel was thrown back once more and he collasped hard onto his back, his weapons desummoning themselves. Exhausted and finding very little strength, the redhead just layed there, accepting his fate that this was the end, as Genesis landed on the ground, and calmly approached him, his sword's tip aimed directedly to his chest where his heart would be, if he had one.

Axel closed his eyes and braced himself to disappear, when...

"STOP!"

Snapping his eyes open, Axel gasped as Rinoa was suddenly standing in between them, her arms stretched out to defend the man behind her, as she faced Genesis who stopped himself from accidently killing her, his crimson sword just a mere inch of her chest as he froze in shock. Darkrai's eyes widened as well.

"Please, Genesis! Stop this!" Rinoa pleaded, ignoring the fact that she almost had a sword run into her. "Why can't you ever tell anyone your true feelings, instead of calmly blaming them for something only one person has done to you?"

Seeing how Rinoa wasn't going to let him grant Axel's wish, Genesis relaxes his stance and stands straight, lowering his sword, before answering, "No one understood my feelings. They never understood the suffering I went through. It's because of the Lifestream that I'm still alive, even after what happened to the world. The only thing that keeps me calm, is a reminder."

He then glances to his left where Zack's comatose body still rests, as he continued, "He too had desires to become a hero. But he was also mentally strong in strength, but was weak with his emotions. No one would ever live on the side of ShinRa."

Darkrai hovered over to the group while Axel stood up with Rinoa's help, as he questioned to Genesis, "You say both Cloud and Sora hold hearts of Zack and the other Keyblade wielder. Is it time for them to know about that as well?"

Genesis shook his head, "If they would to know more truths, Sailor Moon would be the first one to discover it...unless I am chosen in her place." before quoting, " _My friend, the fates are cruel, There are no dreams, no honor remains, The arrow has left the bow of the goddess._ "

"LOVELESS again?" Axel groaned, knowing that he needed to rest for a while after the sad attempt to fight the man who one, was real and two, had a heart.

"We can't just hide this from Sailor Moon and her friends anymore." Rinoa stated, "Once Ultimecia is defeated...I'll end up returning to Deltora, continuing to cease to exist after my death."

"Then I shall disappear as well." Darkrai added.

Axel ruffled his hair, admitting, "Yeah, but unlike Rinoa here, you and me will be complete goners, just like Nobodies. At first I was keen on fading away ever since Ultimecia...well, you know, but now...I'm not so sure if I want to. It really bugs me, because I don't have a heart, so I'm not supposed to feel anything, but...I feel really, weird, like I'm whole..."

"Which is why you and Darkrai were deemed failures in Ultimecia's eyes." Genesis explained, as the other three gazed at him while he continued, "You are feeling the feelings of your realselves...especially Axel's original, because his gene sleeps within you, the desire to become immortal, being remembered by everyone. That's the heart's strength within him."

"Or was. Is this why I feel...so much guilt?" Darkrai questioned, lowering his head in guilt.

"When I first became a Sorceress, I was scared. I knew that I didn't have a choice but to be forever sealed, but then Squall and Sailor Moon have both shown me that, Sorceress or not, I'm still me, no matter what." Rinoa remembered, clasping her hands to her chest.

"Perhaps she is right." Genesis thought, and with the group's quirked eyebrows in confusion, he instead again quoted LOVELESS, " _Even if the Morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return...To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent Sacrifice._ "

Whatever that mean, all four of them knew, the final battle was about to approach. It was time to really test the Sailor Team.

* * *

It's been at least two hours since everyone calmed things in Radiant Garden and quickly put the end of the second siege. But the air of the situation was just as grim as they were since the battle against Sephiroth. Loran was still unconscious, so Aerith had everyone gather in her own home, which, despite seeing days since ten years ago, it was surprisingly in good condition.

After resting Loran in one of the guest rooms, everyone else who had only minor injuries sat in the living room and the Sailor Team told everyone else including their other members on what they had learned from Sephiroth and Axel. Sailor Moon, who had ceased her crying, stayed silent.

After that, the rest of the group were in shock.

"So let me get this straight." Diego began, trying to understand what he had been listening to. "All the monsters you fought that before they somehow managed to return are the work of Ultimecia who somehow stole the power of nightmares from Darkrai to manipulate us, and Sephiroth is now our other new enemy?"

Shrek, Fiona, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Princess Sakura, Yuffie, Aerith, even Leon, Cid, Merlin and Team Rocket all held grave concerns, while Cloud looked like he was trying to control his anger towards Sephiroth. It was bad enough that the man who held the darkness in his heart had been trying to manipulate him for three years, but now being able to harness towards Sailor Moon and her friends was definately the final straw. Cloud had to stop him, no matter what.

"No wonder those four guys and Axel kept talking about Nightmares." Ellie thought.

Meowth was shivering nervously, as he said, "I don't like d'e sound of d'at."

"That explains why I had trouble sleeping for the past week lately." James thought.

Jessie rolled her eyes in annoyance, grumbling to her partner in crime, "That's ridiculous, James. The only nightmares YOU had was Jessibelle chasing you all week."

"Well, nightmares are nightmares, no matter what kind they are, right?" Sid pointed out, shrugging.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Sloth." Jessie groaned, "But you do have a point. I'm just disgusted, okay? The nerve of that Ultimecia or whoever doing things that are a lot worse than what Xehanort tried to do with Kingdom Hearts stuff."

"Yeah, well, think about how the rest of us feel right now." Ash snapped at one of his former enemies. He hadn't meant to snap, but he was just as upset with the situation right now, and he knew that, since Serena was in massive doubt right now, he definately didn't want to scream in anger and make her even more upset.

Mickey, who like the others was equally scared, told the young eleven year old boy, "Calm down, Ash. I know how you feel, but there's no need to snap."

Ash sighed, "I know, and I'm really sorry. It's just...after everything's been happening, I don't know what to do, and makes me very upset."

"Ash, you're not the only one. We're all freaked out after what just happened today." Sakura assured with a gentle sad smile.

Crash, who still didn't get what was going on, agreed, "She's right, dude. I'd be in the same vote as you're in right now."

"We all go a little crazy when something bad happens to our friends or families." Eddie added.

Everyone else, even Serena who had been half listening, all nodded in agreement. Ash smiled a little, before losing that smile, and said, "Yeah, you're right. I just don't want to see any more of it. After what happened to Darkrai and when Axel sacrificed himself...I guess...I'm just scared to think that there are those that are so cruel not to care about anyone or anything but themselves. It's not darkness that is effecting them, that I know...it's more like...the thought of chaos that is doing it."

"Or Jenova." Serena muttered, causing everyone to glance at her, as she lowered her head as far down as she could. "Jenova had the ability to brainwash anyone with her cells."

"It was really Jenova that was the real start on all of this, and even somehow made Chaos form right out of this Vincent and formed into a body of it's own." Raye thought. "I guess it kind of makes sense, even though no one else but us knew about it."

Lita then thought of something and spoke up, "Come to think of it, there were a lot of bad guys, including Team Rocket, but for some reason, the darkness hasn't effected them while in the Realm of Darkness, and even Meowth was fine when he escaped last year from becoming a Shadow Soul."

"So Jenova and Chaos both formed or something, which doesn't make any sense, and since then, Chaos took control of Galaxia during the war of Light and Darkness and it eventually spread to others who want to cause harm." Brock added.

"Now you twerps have totally lost me." Jessie slumped.

"Why do you keep calling everyone twerps?" Tifa asked in annoyance at the other woman who glared back.

The former member of Team Rocket just answered while pointing at Merlin, "I don't call the old blue Santa Claus a twerp, sister."

This comment unforunately insulted Merlin who repeated in sheer annoyance and anger, " _OLD blue Santa Claus!_ You say!?" to which everyone else, even Leon and Cloud, especially Cid and except Jessie all flinched in fright, all knowing what was about to happen. Cid wisely took a few caution steps back to avoid another magic spell hitting him.

James and Meowth both try to conceal Jessie, but they were too late as Merlin decided to teach them a lesson, waving his wand as he said, "Oh ho-ho-ho, I'll show you who's OLD!" and Merlin creates a spell on his wand.

Team Rocket were busy trying to calm Jessie down before Merlin's spell hits the trio who noticed this too late and freaked out, being blasted from the couch and into the wall faces first, before crashing into the ground. The Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Yuffie, Cid and even Cloud, Tifa, Aerith and Leon all flinched at the sight of their mortal rivals who were now dazed, eyes swirling and stars circling around their heads.

Sid cringed in sympathy at the trio of thieves and noted, "Note: Don't make powerful wizards angry, call them names or even tease about their age.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Donkey agreed, "If you're not careful, things could get nasty."

"Says a talking donkey who most of the time doesn't know when to shut up." Shrek grumbled half-sarcastically to himself to avoid in being heard, only to have Fiona elbow him in the ribs, and he flinched, before noticing her annoyed look and he gave an apologetic look.

Wanting to avoid anymore trouble, Manny then asked to Merlin, "So uh, how's Loran?"

This question alone had everyone mentally sigh in relief, while they and even Serena gazed at Merlin who sighed, "Loran is still recovering, but a good night's sleep will fix him up in no time. Alas, the poor lad has suffered quite a memory shock."

"Memory Shock?" Rini asked, confused. Sure it wasn't easy recovering memories, but she never heard of a memory shock before.

"I'm afraid that it happens when some quite hursh memories that were lost for quite some time are on the brek of returning, by the sight of something or hearing something familiar, and it can cause too much pain to the mind, which effects the body and the heart as well. It also happens when a strong magic or power is regenerating at the same time. Loran is lucky that his memories did not kill him." The wizard explained.

"Wait a minute, Merlin! Are you sayin' that the most painful memories could end up killing someone despite that it was in the past!?" Donkey asked, horrified. Everyone else glanced at each other worriedly.

"It depends on how hurting the past was." Grovyle spoke this time, understanding where Merlin was coming from. "Sometimes it could cause death to someone, and other times, they are lucky just to be unconscious, like Loran for an example."

"Ouch." Crash cringed.

"Si." Puss nodded in agreement.

Ash glanced at Misty, Brock and Sora, before realising what it meant and said, "No wonder Namine wanted to be careful with Sora's memories." to which Sora was confused at first, but then he realised what the Pokemon Master was saying, and sighed, still a little upset with himself for not having to thank Namine.

"Wait a second." May thought, realising something. "Remember what Sephiroth said about Zack? He said that when Zack began to get his memories back, Sephiroth himself started to remember."

"In the same year that I become Sailor Moon." Serena added, her sorrow starting to ease, though she still didn't feel 100% just yet.

"So that means, in the year when Sailor Moon began her journey, Zack himself started to remember, because we're all connected more than we originally thought." Mickey agreed.

"No wonder Zack saved my life." Cloud realised. It made sense to him now, but still, Zack was his friend and had went through a lot to save Cloud's life and protect him as much as he could from Sephiroth. Narrowing his eyes in determination, he then said, "I'll deal with Sephiroth. I won't let him hurt anymore people if I can help it."

"Cloud..." Tifa mumured worriedly.

"There's another thing I want to know." Serena then spoke up, and once everyone else turned to her, she continued, "I want to figure out how to really get our memories back and see which is true and which is not. If you know what I mean."

"Serena, are you sure about that?" Dawn asked, worriedly. "What if you end up in the same situation like Loran?"

The Moon Princess shrugged, and admitted, "I think Loran will be okay. To tell the truth, when I found out that I was the Moon Princess, all of my memories in my previous life came back to me so quickly I passed out for a little while, and yeah I was really upset that I wasn't just, well, Serena the average teenage school girl, but eventually I came to accept that I'm both my pastself and my presentself. It's not like I turned into a Heartless and created my Nobody."

Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina all gazed at Serena, a little concerned, but they did understand what she was saying. They too were in the same vote as her.

"So, I don't know how I can do this, but I want to try and go into my own mind and figure out how to fix this problem." Serena declared.

"What!?" Everyone else asked, shocked and dumbfounded.

"Go into your own mind? But that's crazy!" Sora protested. "There's no way in a million years anyone can go into their own minds."

"Unless we go to Castle Oblivion." Ash suggested. "We were supposed to go there earlier to figure out if Serena, Mickey and Loran could see memories that slept in their hearts to form into illusions. It's not going into their minds, but it's still seeing their memories-like how we went into the memory of Twilight Town through Roxas."

"Castle Oblivion? What's that?" Yuffie asked, confused.

"Well, no one really knows where the castle itself came from, but it's a place that sorta is dangerous if you go in too far." Mickey explained, "But when Organization XIII were using it, they formed memories from anybody, which the cards kind of form up illusions of places or people from our memories."

"That's where Namine was found and held captive by two or three of the Organization." Misty explained.

"Yeah, but since Marluxia and Larxene wanted to use Sora and Namine to take over Organization XIII, Axel was sent to stop them, so he pretended to be on their side, before freeing Namine to help us out." Ash added. "I didn't know at the time."

Puss on the other hand looked uneasy at this, and muttered, "Why do I get the feeling that this Castle Oblivion will only make things worse?"

"Because Ultimecia could use the castle from her prison to her advantage to destroy Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran." Princess Sakura spoke up. "It was a nice idea, but I fear that it will only increase the risks of breaking their hearts. Not only that, the castle itself, through my research can only be fully explored by the one who created it."

"The one who created it?" Donald asked, dumbfounded.

"You mean one person built the castle all by themselves?" Diego asked, skeptical.

"Oh, come on now, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Shrek sighed.

"Princess Sakura, if we don't do something, Serena, King Mickey and Loran and even Cloud and the others might never really remember and we'll never figure out how to stop Ultimecia." Rini pointed out.

The Princess of Crystonia nodded in agreement, "Yes, I know. Which is why I have another idea. It is impossible to send your body into your mind, but your soul ventures from within."

"Huh?" Everyone else asked, blinking in confusion on what Princess Sakura was talking about.

"In sleep, our souls venture through a mental rift betweem realms that is not normally possible to venture into with our bodies." Princess Sakura continued. "There is a realm that is indeed one of the most forbidden, but since Ultimecia has caused such a rift between the Realm of Light and the Realm of Nothingness in order to try and gain the Time Compression, I believe through your hearts, you can find yourselves in each other's minds to the connection that share all connections through shared memories."

"I don't get it." Future-Piplup muttered.

"It is not neccessary for you, Sailor Mini Moon and Grovyle to recover your memories, since you all already had the pieces from the place that doesn't exist. Despite that the Lifestream may no longer exist, it is still part of our minds and souls, connected to other realms of the afterlife; The Realm of Memories." Princess Sakura said.

"The Realm of Memories?" Mina blinked.

"How does it work?" Serena asked.

"It is a forbidden realm that can only be used when the rift of realms is damaged. Those who venture into the realm that had no connections with the experience you shared with another group will end up forgetting seeing your memories as they do not belong to them." Princess Sakura explained.

"I see," Brock understood, "So you're saying that if we end up seeing the missing memories in Serena, the King, Loran, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid and Leon, then when we come back to the real world, only they will remember seeing them since it's their memories, while the rest of us will only remember helping them out while forgetting in seeing memories that are not ours."

"So we'll forget too?" Sid asked, worriedly.

An awkward pause.

Crash was then the first to mentally say it's not worth it and said, "Well, we tried."

"Too bad." Eddie sighed, agreeing.

"We did our best." Crash concluded, only for Ellie to stop him and Eddie.

"Oh no no no no no! Not so fast." Ellie said firmly.

After another moment, Serena looked at Mickey who surprisingly held the similiar expression of determination, and even Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Leon, even Cid and Yuffie held the same expressions and gathered around the two of them, and since they all felt like they were indeed connected, they nodded, before turning to the rest of their friends.

"Well, I say we give it a try. Besides, I wanna make sure Loran doesn't end up stuck in a coma forever." Serena decided.

"It'll be dangerous, but I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get our memories back, save Loran and then stop Ultimecia for good!" Mickey agreed.

"I had enough running from the present and from myself." Cloud added, "I'm still me. Plus, like Sailor Moon said, she accepted that she is both herself in the past and in the present. I'm going to do the same."

"And it doesn't matter what people thought of us in the past." Tifa agreed, "It's our future we should work on, even by remembering who we were before."

"We managed to get through with our lives here in the present, and it won't hurt with some memories from the past." Aerith added.

"I don't know who I was in the past, but whether was somebody important or not won't change who I am now." Yuffie said, sounding excited.

Cid shrugged, and said, "Well, I guess I can give it a shot. I have a feelin' I'm the only one who changed completely."

"I might not remember anything from my past since I was reborn at the wrong age, but I'm going to do what it takes to help out." Leon concluded.

Ash then stood up in reanewed determination and said, "I'm going too! I've handled in being in situation with memories before, I can do it again!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu added with equal determination.

"Me too!" Sakura agreed.

Soon Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Misty, May, Brock, Max, Rini, Lusie, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Darien, Dawn, Piplup, Manny, Diego and even Sid all voulenteered to help solve the memory crisis. However, before Ellie could say anything, and even before Madision as well, Manny drew the line and told his wife, "Okay, Ellie. This is where I draw the line. You, Crash, Eddie, Madision and Casey stay here with Merlin and Team Rocket."

Ellie gave Manny a skeptical look and replied sarcastically, "Yeah. That's gonna happen. I'm going too."

"Ellie!" Manny protested worriedly. "We're going into a place full of memories! This is gonna be dangerous, for both you and the baby! If you're pregnant."

"Not listening."

Seeing that Ellie wasn't going to change her mind, whether she was pregnant or not, Manny groaned, "Oh great!" before turning to Shrek and Cloud, and told them, "If Sephiroth wasn't superhuman, I would've killed him."

"I think I'll stay here with Madision and Merlin to keep an eye on Team Rocket and things here, just in case." Casey suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Sakura laughed nervously.

"So um, how do we get into the Realm of Memories?" Sora then asked to Princess Sakura.

"We'll need to go to Loran. We have to keep his mind stable." Princess Sakura said, before leading the group into the guest room where Loran slept. Crash and Eddie stayed behind briefly, realising that they too were about to go into the new Realm of Memories, which would be a nightmare in and on itself.

"You go first." Crash offered.

"I insist that you go." Eddie offered sweatly.

"Hey look, it's Ghostbusters!" Crash pointed behind his brother, playing on the idea of the movie he, Ash and Brock had seen three days after Xemnas's defeat.

Eddie looked around, wondering what Crash was talking about, "Ghostbusters?" only to be shoved forward and he yelped, "Whoa!"

Crash laughed hysterically, only for his brother's tail to wrap around his neck, nearly and comically choking him before pulling him forward towards the others, causing him to scream, "Aah!"

* * *

Everyone gathered around the bed where Loran slept, and while he was recovering, there was no doubt that some memories were obviously a bit too painful for him.

"The best way to connect with the others, is to form them as one, as the rest of those from their past are not here." Princess Sakura informed the group who nodded. "I can provide you into a dream-like state, and then those who voulenteered to help you and the others Sailor Moon will find you, Cloud, Mickey, Loran, and the others. Once you're all together and find the place where you adventure began, that's when your memories will fully return."

"Right." Serena nodded. She was a little nervous, but she was willing to do anything.

"Are you ready?" The Princess asked, when the voulenteered group nodded, Princess Sakura nods in return, "Now, be careful, and good luck."

She then held out her hand over Loran, which then glowed in a green light that strangely reminded Serena, Mickey, Cloud and Tifa of the Lifestream, before the light engulfed the entire room.

Once the light faded, Princess Sakura opened her eyes, as did Madision, Casey, Merlin and Team Rocket who all looked around to find that Serena, Mickey, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Leon were all slumped to the floor, seemingly fast asleep along with Loran who was still in bed. The rest of the group, however, had simply vanished. Team Rocket were the most stunned and dumbfounded of the most.

"Huh? What happened?" James asked, confused.

"Where'd the rest of the twerps go?" Jessie asked.

"And how come there's only two of them left?" Meowth added.

Princess Sakura sighed, before answering, "They are all in the Realm of Memories. Our best hope now is to wait."

And wait is what the remaining group did.

* * *

 **A/N: I've decided to extend this version a bit from my second version to make it more sense and interesting. Hope you guys liked it.**


	23. Chapter 22: The Realm of Memories-P1

**A/N: This chapter is a bit boring, but I'll make it up in the next chapter. This will solely focus on the Sailor Team and little on Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran until the next chapter. In fact, Leon, Mickey and Loran will both be absent here. Just a fair warning.**

 **I only own my OCs. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Chapter twentytwo: The Realm of Memories-part one.

It felt more like a dream than experiencing a memory. But Serena was certain that she was inside her mind with her soul standing somewhere. She couldn't tell, but she felt tired, as though she were just waking up. As she finally began to open her eyes, Serena found that she was staring at the dirt-like ground she was apparently standing on. The standing part while awakening felt familiar, as though she'd seen it before. Blinking to become aware, Serena lifted her head and finally she saw where she was.

Or rather, where her mind and soul were right now. Everything then lit up a pale light green, and Serean winced as she shield her eyes with her hand. But when the light faded, Serena looked again. She was standing on some rock platform, with several others ahead of her, leading into different distances. All around the rocks were nothing but dark and light green swirls of cloud, that was flowing slowly like a steady stream.

"I guess this is the Realm of Memories." Serena thought to herself. Suddenly she gasped as she realised that she was alone. She looked around, wondering where all of her friends were. But there was no one. She began to worry.

Where was everyone? Were they alright?

* * *

Somewhere else in the Realm of Memories, the rest of the Sailor Team and their friends were stirring awake as well. Once they carefully pushed themselves up and stood, they regrouped and looked around in awe and amazement from the rock platform they stood on with several rock-stair-like paths to the swirly green-like stream-clouds all around them.

"Where are we?" Fiona asked.

"This must be the Realm of Memories." Riku spoke up, which his statement made some sort of sense.

"Looks different than I expected." Donkey admitted as he looked around, feeling uneasy. "I thought we'd be seeing images of our own memories or something."

"Yeah, me too." Sid agreed.

Suddenly, as if granting their thoughts, two orbs from the sky-like stream formed, before floating towards the group who stepped back, surprised. When the orbs floated in front of the group, one in front of Donkey, and another in front of Sid, the two orbs suddenly glowed before creating moving images that they and the others who gathered behind the two and what they saw had all of them shocked and confused.

In the orb in front of Donkey, it showed, to Donkey's surprise, one of his most uncomfortable memories and the others could see why. Inside it, it showed the day when his farmer owner intended on selling him to Lord Farquaad before he escaped. It then ended with him bumping into Serena who was with Shrek who had just put up another "Stay out" sign to keep Ogre hunters from entering the swamp a year ago.

In the orb in front of Sid, it showed his own uncomfortable memory of the day his family abandoned him and he went on his own, only to accidently anger two rhinos, and with Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey who had both arrived from the future with Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sakura and Puss in their first Ice Age adventure, the trio ran only for Sid to bump into Shrek and Donkey to bump into Manny with Sailor Moon surprised. The two orbs then vanished and returned to the green lights, some of hte particles forming inside Sid and Donkey's heads, alarming them.

An awakward silence followed, until Sid scaredly asked, "What in the Animal Kingdom was _that_?"

"I see." Darien thought, realising. "The moment you both mentioned memories, the Realm reacted and showed us your memories and since you both met on the same day 20,000 years ago, it reacted because it was connected."

"But, how come I didn't see any my memories in that weird orb?" Rini asked.

"Wait a minute." Shrek blinked. "Both of the memories showed Serena when she and I first met Donkey, and when Sid first met us, Rini, and Manny." referencing at himself, Donkey, Rini, Manny and Sid.

Sora then realised where the ogre was coming from and said, "I get it! It was not only Donkey and Sid's memories, but part of Serena's memories too! They're connected."

"Which means we're inside Serena's mind which is trying to connect with the memories she lost, and since we're here, we are triggering memories that she still remembers." Amy theoried. "I can see why Princess Sakura told us to be careful in this place, because if anyone would to interfere with it, then the memories will be misplaced or be sleeping forever."

"No wonder the Realm of Memories is forbidden to venture into." Sakura thought. "And it also explains why we can't find Serena, Mickey, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Leon, Cid or Loran." once she realised that the said nine were absent, or rather, waiting to be found to reconnect with their hearts.

"So if we focus on finding them and not bring up our own memories, then that should help, right?" Mina asked.

"So all we have to is to find them and then bring them together, and then all of their missing memories will come back?" Ellie theoried. It made sense considering the Realm of Memories really was a very strange place to be.

"But, how do we do that?" May asked, worriedly. "They could be anywhere in a place like this. Since we're not connected to their missing memories, it'll be really hard." as she looked around, wondering if they can actually do this or not. What if it was impossible?

Goofy thought deeply as he could, before seeing the paths, and pointed while suggesting, "Maybe we can cross those rocky roads leadin' to somewheres."

The others turned to see where he was pointing and all realised that the roads could be their best shot. "Well, only one way to find out." Ash declared. He wanted to find the others as best he could, "So, I'll go first."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, leaping up and climbed onto Ash's shoulder to allow his trainer and best friend to lead the way. As usual, Ash took a leap first before thinking and without any worries about the rock path crumbling underneath him, which thankfully didn't, Ash and Pikachu took off ahead of their friends onto the path and disappearing into a thick dark green fog.

"Ash!" The rest of the group cried out, before Sora, then Riku, then the Sailor Scouts, Darien, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Ellie, Diego, Shrek, Puss, Fiona, and eventually Manny, Sid, Donkey, Crash, Eddie, Donald, Brock and Goofy followed.

"When will Ash _ever_ learn to think first?" Manny groaned as he ran to keep up with the eleven year old Pokemon Master.

"Probably when he turns 30." Shrek replied sarcastically.

"Ash!" Raye called out, "Slow down! It's dangerous here!"

As the group ran on the path, which even held up the weight of two mammoths and two ogres, as that fact of them being more into the minds of Serena, Mickey, Loran, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid and Leon became more clear, they were seeing a bunch of images of memories of some of them, which to the rest of the Sailor Team, it was new to them-like Serena's first day as Sailor Moon, or Mickey's, strangely, sad attempts to drive an robotic-like out of control car to replace his klunker old one, or Loran's time with the group, or even Aerith, Yuffie, Leon and Cid escaping Radiant Garden ten years earlier due to both Xehanort and Maleficent.

They were even seeing images of their memories with Serena on the days when they all met and became friends and a team, and even the memories of her, Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina's past lives 1,000 years ago. The memories of the Moon Kingdom's destruction however disturbed Ash's travelling group, the Pokemon, Sakura, Shrek, Donkey, Fiona and Puss, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy even though they were told by six of their friends. Rini and Lusie both felt the horror from Serena's past-self.

Finally, they spotted light ahead of them, and emerged into it. When they came out of it as though it was a Door to Light, which also triggered memories in both Sora and Riku, Ash and everyone else slowed their steps to a stop, in confusion and awe. Despite knowing that they were still inside the Realm of Memories, it was as though they entered another world. They now stood on a grassy plains, and in a short distance, was a gate to a beautiful village that was sort of Japanese like, with a beautiful stream that was crystal clear that carried a glorious blue shimmer to it, sparkling in such a way that seemed as though the stars were shining in the water, their twinkling lights reflected within the depths of the water.

Within the gates and behind the village was a mountain, which, even from a distance, they could see giant faces that were carved in the rocks of the mountain. The trees were gorgeus themselves.

"Where are we?" Misty asked, mystified.

"I don't know, but," Diego began, staring at the entire area, "I've never seen any place more amazing than this before."

"It's beautiful!" Ellie perked up, her eyes twinking in awe.

"Such a fasinating place." Puss whispered.

"Ellie's right. It is beautiful." Sakura agreed, actually smiling.

Even Ash smiled, as he admitted while placing his hands on his hips, "I'd love to live in a place like this."

"Me too." Raye added. "It kind of reminds me of the Cherry Hill Temple back on Earth, but this takes the cake of being one of the most beautiful places I'd ever seen."

"But I wonder who's memory is this, if it is a memory?" Shrek asked, confused however.

"This is what Wutai used to be, even after I was first born." a familiar voice spoke up. When the group looked a bit ahead of them, was a familiar young female ninja as though she was waiting for them.

"Yuffie!" Sora cried out in relief. He and the others then immediately rushed down the grassy hill, though Sid lagged behind and accidently tripped and rolled down clumsily cannon-ball style, and once everyone reached Yuffie who held a somewhat sincere and sad expression, Sid came to a stop while the sloth grumbled an 'Ow!' before standing up.

"Are you okay, Yuffie?" Lita asked.

"I'm okay." Yuffie replied, "Just...really sad. I can't believe I actually forgot about this place."

"You said something about Wutai, didn't you?" Goofy asked.

The young ninja nodded, before turning to the gate of the village and replied, "Yep. This is what Wutai used to look like."

"This is Wutai?" Dawn asked, amazed, as she and the others looked around again.

"Awesome!" Ash thought.

"And get this," Yuffie giggled sheepishly as she turned back to the others, rubbing the back of her head. "I was also the daughter of Wutai's leader Godo Kisaragi, the Emperor."

"So wait, so Princess Sakura was right and you, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Cid and Leon were reborn too." Rini realised. Then when the words Emperor fully absorbed into her head, she asked in shock, "Wait a minute, that makes you a Princess."

The rest of the group were silent for a moment, then all exclaimed as they stared at Yuffie, shocked and dumbfounded, " _PRINCESS!?_ "

"Of Wutai, yeah." Yuffie confirmed, then she giggled again and admitted, "Though I was pretty much the same back then as I am now. Except that I was more simple-minded and admittedly a trouble-maker and a klepto, but I had my good reasons to be that way."

"First Serena and now Yuffie." Sora muttered, "How many Princesses are reborn into normal people?" with a quirked eyebrow. And he thought the reveal of Serena being the Princess of the Moon and that Kairi is one of the seven Princesses of Heart was astonding and shocking, even if the latter was never born as a royal princess. Same thing with Alice, Esmerelda, Belle and Cinderella. In fact, the only Princesses of Heart were born actual princesses were Snow White and Aurora.

This was starting to become too much for Sora's poor head.

Raye then sweatdropped and mutteredly, "This just proves that princesses that were born with some aspects of royalty can be reborn into somewhat different people."

"Well, I'm not a princess now." Yuffie said, before rethinking on what she said and muttered, "At least, I don't think so."

"Yuffie, why don't you take it easy." Ash suggested, before asking curiously, "But uh, what happend that made you a klepto and for what reasons?"

The young ninja sighed, and gestured the group to follow her. As they stepped through, everything around them seemed to fast forward while Yuffie spoke, "It was a year before I was born that Wutai was in war, with ShinRa."

"ShinRa?" Sora asked, "Wasn't that the name of Rufus that Serena, the King and Loran told us about earlier?"

"It was his last name, but I didn't even know about him until I was sixteen in my past life." Yuffie explained, "But his old man was the biggest jerk out since he was the President of the ShinRa Electric Power Company, who ran power in most parts of the world with Mako Reactors filled with rich mako that was in certain places that can be absorbed, or something. Wutai was one the places that had Mako."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shrek spoke up. "ShinRa was actually an Electric Company?"

"Yeah, and not the friendlist either." Yuffie answered. "They were more than just a power company. From what I remember being told in the past, they were making weapons, had nasty scientests and dirty secrets. They had a special group of Warrior called SOLDIER who they used in the war against Wutai."

"But why?" Donald asked.

"Because Godo refused to have a Mako Reactor being built, because the reactors were what made people's lives mor easier and comfortable. So that's what started the war in the first place." Yuffie explained.

All around them, to the group's shock, and even Yuffie's fears and shivers, many ninjas and high-classed warriors of Wutai fought long and hard against many people of in uniforms, the numbers on both sides slimming down, though more of the Wutai side were suddenly sliced down with ease by a familiar man in long silver hair, the familiar masume, in a long black leather coat, and silver shoulder pads, black leather pants and boots, and a belt that had some kind of symbol.

"Isn't that...?" Future-Piplup began, shocked.

"Sephiroth?" Chimchar asked, shocked.

"I never met him until I was older, but yeah, that was Sephiroth." Yuffie replied, "The people of Wutai called him The Demon of Wutai, since he was working for ShinRa."

"Well that just proves how nasty Sephiroth can be, even when he was stupidly reborn like the rest of you guys." Ash thought angerily as he glared at the clearly illusion of Sephiroth. It wasn't fair that Wutai was destroyed, all because of some stupid Electric Company's desire to build some stupid reactor made Mako...whatever that was.

"After ten years of the war, and I was nine at the time in my training, and even then, I thought of myself as Wutai's greatest warrior," Yuffie continued, as an image of a nine year old Yuffie rushed passed her and the others, playing, "Godo called in for surrender. Since then, the Mako Reactor was built, and he then rebuilt Wutai into a cheesy tourist town."

True to her words through her memories, Wutai returned to a peaceful place, except with the addition of a large reactor nearby and shops and stores being built. The Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy looked around in disappointment.

"You're right." Riku thought. "It did become a cheesy tourist town."

"Yeah." Yuffie sighed. "Since then, I was so angry. So, when the terms of Materia were brought up, and since Materia allowed people to use them for magic and stuff, I thought that by collecting enough Materia, I could use them to rebuild Wutai to it's former glory. I hated ShinRa so much that I eventually forgot to form trust in others...so I travelled a lot against my father's wishes, and well, stole a lot until it became a habit."

"Why do I get the feeling you tried to steal from Sailor Moon and the others?" Ash asked nervously with a sweatdrop formed on his head. It was a wild guess, but probably a good one.

Yuffie shrugged, "Because I did. It's still foggy, but when I left, I travelled a lot. I saw many places, and well, looked for as much Materia as I could, even at a young age." she then blinked and suddenly remembered, "Come to think of it, I remember meeting Zack too."

"Zack?" Darien asked, surprised, "You mean Cloud and Mickey's friend?"

"Yeah, and while Zack was a good guy, and, later in life, I realise that even Zack didn't know much about the Company he worked for, well, that's a long story. But the last time I saw him was five years before I met Cloud and the others. I never saw Zack again." Yuffie continued. "Now that I remember who I really was...I sort of miss Wutai and I don't think it event exists anymore."

The others gazed at their friend sympathically, feeling sorry for her. "Oh, sweetie." Ellie mumured, approaching the young human ninja and placed a trunk around the young girl, giving her a comforting hug. "I know how you feel. I remembered my memories a while back when I first met Manny and the others. It's okay to be sad about it, but then you also must remember the fun memories too."

Yuffie sniffled, before smiling and said, "Thanks, Ellie." before asking, "Well, I guess since I know who I was back then, maybe we should find the others, huh?"

All of the sudden, Wutai and the area around them vanished in an instant of light, before fading, and the group, with Yuffie now, found themselves back on the rock platform where they started. The road that took them to Yuffie's memory vanished, replaced by an orb of her memories. One of the others that were darker than the now gone path suddenly began lighter, showing them the light to the next person to find their memories.

"I see." Brock thought, "These paths are what will take us to find our friends who are connected to their memories that are sleeping inside their hearts."

"And with us just being there for them, it's enough to reconnect them." Sakura added in realization.

"Actually, I remember seeing an illusion of someone's memory before, but I can't remember who it was, though." Yuffie recalled, then she beamed a smile and said, "But hey, if this worked for me, then it'll work for the others too!"

Sora nodded in agreement, before declaring, "Well, whoevers on this path is waiting for us! Whaddya say, guys? Let's go find the rest of our friends!"

"Yeah!" The rest of the group cheered.

* * *

Serena tried and failed to enter the memory that was behind her. No matter how many times she tried, she was stuck. Sighing in defeat, she slumped to the ground and hugged her knees against her chest. "I guess I'll just have to wait until the others get here." she said to herself, wondering how Mickey, Loran, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Leon were doing, and also hoping that Darien, Rini, Lusie and the rest of her friends were alright. She felt that they were safe, but she had to think cautiously.

She hoped that nothing went wrong.

* * *

Once again, the group, now joined by Yuffie, raced through the passage of memories to reach their next destination to find whoever else needed their help. Like with Yuffie's memory world, the Sailor Team and their allies emerged from the light that stepped into, and found themselves in another memory world. This time, it wasn't really impressive.

They were on a dusty path with some illusions of people. It was a simple town with a bar and an inn, a weapons and an item shop, all the usual shops and homes that looked in good condition. What was rather strange though, was a very worn out and old rocket that was slowly tilting to it's side, held up by the edges of metal pillars that surrounded it.

"What's with this old, rusty rocket?" Donald asked, skeptical on how a rocket failed to fly into the sea of stars.

"Gawrsh, it looks like it kinda didn't blast off right." Goofy thought.

Mina faked a yawn and said, "It's not unusual if you ask me. You've seen one rocket, you've seen 'em all."

"Including _Team Rocket_?" Crash jokingly asked, bursting into laughter along with Eddie who got the joke.

"Laugh all you want, ya couple of rodents, but back then, it was dream crushed to me." a familiar sarcastic voice spoke up, sounding gruff. The group turned to their right and found Cid leaning against a house, gazing at the rocket as though something in him changed.

The others approached him as they were relieved that Cid was alright too. "Hey there, Cid." Sid waved a greeting, before asking, "What dream crushed?"

Cid shrugged, and replied, "Back then, I was a completely different person." chuckling admittedly, "Heh, hard to believe that I was more foul mouthed and short-tempered compared to my personality now. But then again, I had more emotions too."

"That's hard to believe." Grovyle admitted, "So, what's your story on this rocket?"

"Like how I'm a gummi-ship engineer, I was an engineer on Airships, and airplanes. Heck, I even helped built this rusty bucket of bolts, because I wanted to be the next man to go into space since it was my biggest dream." Cid explained, "ShinRa had a Space Program run by Palmer, but each time they rejected the idea. There was one time I came so close in going too."

Like with Yuffie's memory, Cid's words showed everyone memories of Cid's past-life, while he continued, "But no thanks to stupid me, I was too impaitent and didn't allow my assitance Shera to fix up the fuel tank number 8, and if I didn't make the choice to suspend the launch, she would've died and the entire thing would've blew up."

The group watched on as they could see where Cid was coming from, and even noticed a different Cid, while the same in appearence despite different clothing, he was a completely different person-more foul-mouthed and guilt-ridden, and lastly, when his past-self pushed a flashing red button, and then the rocket launch failed.

"Since then, I was abusive towards her, because I was a total idiot, until the Sephiroth crisis." Cid groaned.

"Sephiroth Crisis?" May asked, while feeling sorry that Cid in the past couldn't fufill his dream, while at the same time, she felt angry at him abusing someone he risked his dream to save.

"Yeah, Sephiroth when totally insane five years before Cid and I met." Yuffie recalled. "But yeah, now I remember. You were really a grouchy old man back then." before giggling, "Though that part hasn't changed."

Cid suddenly blushed, before grumbling to the teenager, "Oh for-shut up! You're embarrassing me."

"Hey, c'mon, you said that was a fuel tank-whatever that is-that could've exploded if you didn't stop the launch and save your girlfriend's life." Sid pointed out as he approached the older man. "It wasn't your fault or her fault. It was probably broken and somebody else didn't check on it properly or something."

"Shera wasn't my girlfriend." Cid groaned. "She was my assistant."

"Oh, don't worry." Sid assured, "I won't even remember saying this when we get back home. But the point is, you made the right decision to save someone's life and that was the most important."

"He's right." Sora replied in agreement as he joined the two of them. "You gave up your dream to save someone important to you, and even though it didn't work out well, as long as you knew that you saved your friend, that's all that mattered."

"Like how I gave up my chance to catch the last ferry to my last contest just to find my brother Max." May replied, "But in the end, it worked out fine. I mean, didn't you ever finally got the chance later on?"

Cid was amazed how those three and even the rest of the Sailor Team and Yuffie and their allies all nodded in agreement had actually managed to cheer him up and that he was actually still remembered, he shrugged and for the first time they've known the man, he smiled. "I think I have, though not what I expected, but you kids are right. Besides, that was all in the past. So, since you found Yuffie, ready to find the others?"

"You bet." Sora replied with a grin.

* * *

Like before, everyone was suddenly returned to the platform, and like before, the path disappeared, replaced by an orb of memories. Another darkened path lit up and shined, and the group nodded in agreement. With Yuffie and Cid in tow, it was time to find Serena, Mickey, Loran, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa and Leon, and this path would lead to one of them.

Once the emerged through another light, the group now found themselves in an run-down church with broken colour windows, with wooden bench-seats, the wooden floor that looked ready to break. But what was the most surprising was a patch of green at the far back of the place. The heroes and their friends approached and discovered it was covered in white and yellow flowers that looked healthy despite from what they could see was a dirty looking city outside of the place, which was very unusual.

"Check out these flowers." Misty thought, smilling as she bend on her knees to get a closer look at them. "They're so beautiful."

"You're right. They're very pretty." Rini said as she, Lusie, May, Dawn, Sakura, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina joined Misty. Even Max, Crash and Eddie joined them, along with Pikachu, Piplup, Team Pokepals and Grovyle.

"Ooh! Lillies!" Sid said happily as he sat on his knees, licking his lips hungrily, "My favorite!" attempting to grab them to eat, only for Lita and Brock, who along with everyone else, stared at him disturbingly before the grabbed hold of Sid and pulled him back to prevent him from touching the flowers.

"Sid!" Donkey scolded. "These aren't even real flowers! It's an illusion."

"And besides, it's not very nice to eating someone else's flowers." Dawn added with a scowl on her face.

The sloth became sheepish, as he chuckled nervously before muttering, "Sorry about that."

"I wonder what these flowers are doing here in a church in a middle of a creepy looking city?" Sora thought.

"These flowers only grow here, possibly due to some part of the Lifestream floushishing them." a familiar gentle voice spoke. Everyone else looked up to see Aerith approach from the back door with her gentle smile.

"Aerith!" Rini perked up happily, very relieved that the flower girl was okay too.

"The Lifestream in these flowers?" Ash asked, absorbing the words the young woman told him and the others. "I don't get it."

"The Lifestream not only gives life to humans and other living beings, they give life to the nature of the planet itself." Aerith explained, "Only the Cetra could listen and commucate with it in a different language. I was the last one, and, well, I never fully understood the Ancient language. More of the modern langauge."

"Why's that?" Sakura questioned in confusion.

The flower girl sighed, as more images around them appeared while she spoke, "As much as I learned later on in life, my mother, my real mother, she was the last full-born Cetra, or Ancient as other people would call us. She met my father, who was Professor Gast who was the top scientest of the ShinRa Company."

"No way!" Ash gasped, shocked. "What happened?"

"I think because when this Gast fella left to interview with Aerith's mom or somethin', he decided to leave the Company behind to live a peaceful quiet life in Icicle Inn." Cid thought up. "Then they got together and, well, Aerith was born. We only saw the diary video tape when we went there."

"Yeah, even the ones about the planet and other stuff." Yuffie added, trying to remember.

Aerith then continued, "It was about maybe 20 days after I was born that things turned very bad."

"How bad?" Goofy asked, worriedly.

"Hojo, who became the top scientest of the company in Gast's place found him, my mother and I." Aerith shivered a little, "He wanted nothing more than to do terrible experiments to me and my mother. He is a disgusting old man who lived to experiment on many others...even human beings, including those who worked for the company, behind the President's back."

"What!?" The Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku all exclaimed in shock, horror and disgust.

"He killed my father in cold blood, and imprisioned me and my mother in the building in his lab for seven years. He didn't even consider anyone else but himself as the only being with a mind and soul in the entire Planet." Aerith continued.

"That's disgusting!" Misty thought with feeling.

"The way this Hojo guy sounds like it's like he thinks that the entire world and everything and everyone else in it are just toys for him to play and torture with just for fun!" Donkey agreed in disgust. "Even to other humans!"

"Um, I'm thinking this Hojo guy more of a terrible, horrible, bloodthirsty monster." Sid thought, cringing at the thought. As if he didn't have enough nightmares to worry about when they got back home to the Realm of Light.

Diego nodded in agreement and said, "That makes us carnivores sound less monster." refering to himself since he was carnivore who was learning how to eat vegatables, fruit and human food such as hambugers and spagetti.

"A monster in human disguise." Grovyle thought, more disgusted than anything else, before questioning, "How did you and your mother get out, Aerith?"

"I don't know." Aerith admitted, "But, when we did, I was just a small child back then. We made it to Midgar's Train Station in Sector 5, but...my mother died since I assume she had to fight her way to get herself and I out. It was also the day I met my adoptive mother, Elmyra Gainborough. After that, she pretty much adopted me, because her husband was in the Wutai War but never came back. Since then, my adoptive mother and I became very close."

While Aerith was saying this, Ellie felt mosture fill her eyes, her own memories of when she lost her own real family returned to her when she too was just a young child, later adopted by Crash and Eddie's mother and became part of their family, becoming the twin's sister, and they became her brothers. It was amazing how both Ellie and Aerith had one thing in common despite the latter having been reborn with new real parents here in the 20th Century. Even the rest of the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy all felt their hearts ache at Aerith's tragic childhood. Even Yuffie was sniffling, and Cid looked uncomfortable.

"Despite the loss of my real mother and the loss of my adoptive mother's husband, we both grew close and became happy together." Aerith continued, while wiping away tears of her own. "Then one day, Tseng of the Turks came."

"Tseng?" Ash asked. The name sounded familiar. Where did he hear it again?

"You mean one of the guys Serena told us about?" Shrek suddenly remembered, to which Ash then quickly remembered.

"Yes." Aerith confirmed. "He was ordered to return me back to ShinRa, since the President at the time believed in the Promised Land in his own version."

"The Promised Land?" Manny asked, confused.

"I guess he thought it was land that was filled with very rich Mako and that if he could find it, he could build a Neo-Midgar." Aerith explained, "But in reality, the land itself was not an actual land. It's a place where people would find their happiness. I'm think it was more inside our hearts, and within the Lifestream."

"Kind of sounds like Heaven." Eddie thought. "Because when we died 20,000 years ago before Serena's Silver Crystal brought us back to life, Heaven was like a promised land from our wildest dreams."

"I agree." Crash nodded, "Even though we're pretty much happy to be alive again and all, I hate to admit it, but I kind of miss it. But I'm not in a hurry to go back." he added, shrugging. The rest of the Herd nodded in agreement.

"But what about Tseng?" Amy asked Aerith, "Did he actually take you back?"

The rest of the group turned to their friend who shook her head, and answered, "No. While Tseng did also believe that the Ancient would lead ShinRa to the Promised Land, I tried to deny it, and he just...left."

"Just left?" Diego asked, skeptically.

"Not everyone in ShinRa are evil." Aerith continued, "The Turks were among those who just work for the Company, but deep down, despite the terrible things they did, they were good people on the wrong path, but they did are some point save the Planet before Sephiroth returned. Tseng just basically watched over me as I grew up. I think it's because he knew what would happen if he took me by force, and I think he did his best to delay my return as much as possible."

"Because of Hojo, right?" Sora guessed, understanding where Aerith was coming from. It sort of reminded him of when Axel and Roxas left Organization XIII. If Tseng actually delayed in taking Aerith back to Hojo because the man knew what that monster would do to the girl, then it's perfectly clear that Tseng cared for Aerith.

"He would never admit it, but Tseng actually really liked me. I grew up knowing him, and while he did hide his feelings, I could tell that he didn't want Hojo to hurt me, or anyone else he was ordered to bring in but had no choice in the others." Aerith continued.

"This Tseng guy kind of sounds like me when I first met Manny, Sid, Sailor Moon and the others." Diego thought, finding himself actually fond of Tseng's actions.

"Even some SOLDIER people aren't that terrible either." Aerith agreed, "In fact, it was in this Church where I first met Zack."

"You met Zack in the past too?" Sakura asked, surprised, as were everyone else.

The flower girl giggled and answered, "Mmhmm. I used to come here to tend to the flower since it was a my favorite place to be. Anyway, one day, when I was sixteen, Zack who was a year older than me came crashing down through the roof and landed next to the flower patch."

True to her word, the group saw the memory as a seventeen year old young man fell through the roof and crashed onto the floor, startling a sixteen year old Aerith who then approached him, relieved that he eventually woke up and was alright, and he groggily asked he was in heaven.

"Even though we only just met, I instantly knew I was fine around him." Aerith continued, smiling fondly at the memory of her past life. "Even though he was a SOLDIER 1st Class, he was very sweet and kind, and quite funny too. Though he was kind of a ladies man."

Some of the group groaned at hearing this, while Misty grumbled, "Oh no...not another Brock." about Zack's reputation as a ladies man.

"And another Sid." Diego groaned.

"Oh come on!" Sid grumbled as he glared at Diego, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The group ignored him, as Aerith continued, "Even so, Zack helped me out a few times, and well...he was my first boyfriend. He also encouraged me to sell the flowers through out Midgar, coming up with the idea of Midgar being full of flowers and my wallet full of money. The city itself was always Mako Reactor and too much metal. Eventually, we both built the Flower Wagon and I began my job as the Flower Girl."

"That very nice of him." Amy thought. "Even though was in this SOLDIER, I'm quite proud of him."

"Me too, and come to think of it, Aerith. You were pretty lucky to have a guy like Zack. He's very cute." Mina thought, grinning. She wished Zack was her boyfriend.

"We spend some time together, until one day," Aerith continued, her expression becoming sad again, "He left on a mission a year later, and...never came back. It was five years later after I learned what happened to him, at the same time as what happened to Cloud."

"Cloud said that Zack was his friend, and so did Mickey." Ash recalled, folding his arms to his chest. "I guess that means, in that order, we have to find Cloud and Tifa next."

"Right. Cloud is the one who is the stronger connection in all of this." Aerith agreed. "He went through more torture than even I went through."

"And how are you feeling?" Fiona asked, worriedly, approaching the flower girl. When she listened to Aerith's story of being locked up against her will, it gave her memories of her being locked up in the Tower, but then again, that was due to the Curse she was placed upon. She felt more terrible that Aerith lost her parents at such a young age in her previous life, while Fiona herself still had hers until her father died a year ago.

Aerith wiped more tears away, then replied, "I'll be okay. It's because that all of you are here and that the others to be found are still close by is what that matters. I don't blame anyone for what happened to me, and I never will."

Brock then suddenly bursted into hysterical tears, wiping his own tears with a hankertief, "That is so sad." which creeped out Puss and Diego who cringed away from him, both of them feeling uncomfortable.

"Brock, you're creeping me out." Riku muttered, also uncomfortable.

"You ain't the only one, kid." Cid thought.

Yuffie then approached Aerith and gave the older woman a big hug, saying, "It's okay, Aerith! We're here for you! I've always thought of you as my older sister!" in which Aerith gently embraced her in return. It was heart-warming scene, and Sid, emotional, sniffled before absently took hold of Brock's hanky and blew his nose to drive away his tears. Even Goofy and Donald were emotional and hugged each other, not wanting to let go.

Manny, his fatherly instincts kicking in, thought about his own failure as a parent back in the Ice Age. Despite how Aerith grew up without real parents, he was very relieved that her mother and father managed to keep her alive in her past life and how she grew up with an adoptive mother. What he failed again if Ellie was pregnant with his child? He'd have to make sure Ellie and their baby would be safe from anymore harm in years to come. Ellie must've sensed his unease, because she locked her trunk with his, startling him and he gazed at her in surprise, while she smiled assuringly at him in return.

Despite them having been brought back to life to live in the new world, Manny could already tell, whether Ellie was pregnant or not right now, one day, Ellie would make a great mother. She had a motherly sort of thing already. He smiled a little in return.

Things would be alright. Plus if Shrek, who never had any experiences with kids until last year became a good father to three ogre babies, then Manny would do fine as a father the second time around.

But first things first; Find Cloud, Tifa, Serena, Mickey, Loran and Leon and hopefully they, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid would get all of their memories back and everyone can return home, back to the Realm of Light.

* * *

Like before, the group, now including Aerith, all found themselves back on the rock platform, and the path that led to the Church disappeared, and in it's place, the orb with Aerith's memories. Another darkened path lit up, leading to somewhere else. But there was something unusual about this path, which the group slowly noticed a few small particles of darkness floating around within the path itself, concerning them.

"There's darkness there, and I have a feeling I know who's behind this." Raye told the group firmly.

"Sephiroth." Aerith confirmed, now firmly herself. "He was one of the two torturing Cloud's mind. We have to be close to him to prevent Sephiroth from hurting him. Cloud has the most painful memories, and even then, his memories were left in trouble."

"Well I'm not gonna let Sephiroth mess up with Cloud's or Tifa's, or anybody else's memories, that's for sure!" Ash said determinedly.

"Let's go, and let's be very careful." Darien agreed.

The group agreed, before cautionly moved into the path, following it to what they believed would be towards Cloud or Tifa's memories. Whatever those memories were, the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Team Pokepals had to find out to help their friends. They were worried, but they knew that they had to be careful, and while they felt that the darkness belonged to Sephiroth, they couldn't help but sense that it was more than that.

Entering and emerging through the light, the group found themselves at the gates of another village. Unlike Wutai, though, this town was near a mountain, the houses looked old and damp, there was a Well in the middle, a sign of the "Gramps Inn", two houses, one bigger and one smaller, up on the hill was a seemly old and spooky mansion, and a path that led up to the higher part of the mountain.

"This place is a dump!" Crash commented as he looked around, as did his brother, sister and friends.

"I actually kind of like it." Riku admitted, "This is my kind of place, though the Islands are still more to my taste."

"Aw, I agree with Crash." Donald commented as he looked around the town. "It's all cramped."

"It is a bit Backwater, now that I'm seeing it again." a familiar voice spoke.

"Yeah, but it still brings back memories." another familiar voice, female this time, added.

The group turned to their left to find Cloud and Tifa in front of the taller house, and the group called out to their names, before approaching them. "You guys are okay!" Sora said, relieved. Cloud was leaning against the wall next to the front door, his arms crossed. Tifa was standing next to him, her hands behind her back as she gazed around the village. Both of them didn't seem too happy.

"What is this town anyway?" Max asked, curious.

"This is Nibelhiem-our childhood home." Tifa replied, "Cloud and I were both born here and grew up together in our previous lives."

At the name of Nibelhiem, Crash, Eddie and Donald snickered, covering their mouths to mute their laughter. It didn't work.

"Nibelhiem?" Donald snickered loudly.

"Who came up with the name like that?" Crash shrugged, snickering loudly.

"That's just as bad as Rocket Town!" Eddie said, snickering. Soon all three of them bursted into laughter, holding their stomachs and nearly falling over.

Everyone else scowled at the three of them in annoyance, before sighing, before Manny suggested to Cloud and Tifa, "They have a stupid sense of humor. Just ignore them."

"So Cloud, Tifa, did that mean you guys know each other in your past lives when you were kids?" Rini asked, curiously.

"Well, sort of." Tifa began, awkwardly. "We were next door neighbors and my father was the Mayor of the town."

"And back then, I was pretty much shy." Cloud added, awkwardly. "Sailor Moon knows about my childhood too, and would remember it when she gets her memories back."

"Did you tell her?" Ash asked.

"Actually, Sailor Moon and I saw Cloud's side of our childhood memories, but I guess will tell you when we get back to the Realm of Light." Tifa explained. "But to tell the truth, we didn't really know each other that much until the day he left Nibelhiem."

The group were surprised to hear this, and Ash couldn't help but ask, "But, you guys grew up together and were next door neighbors, how come you didn't know each other much back then?"

Cloud looked rather embarrassed, as he admitted, "When we were kids, like I said, I was really shy, and, well...pretty much stupid. Tifa used to hang around with three other kids. I really wanted to play with them, but I was never allowed into the group."

"Oh, come on now." Shrek sighed. "I had more less of a chance to make friends when I was a kid due to the fact that I'm a Ogre."

"Shrek, it's not that simple. I can sort of understand where Cloud's coming from." Darien pointed out, "When my adoptive parents died on Earth, I didn't have friends until I met Serena and the others, and all of you guys. Not everyone's childhood is the same."

"He has a point." Lita agreed.

"I feel guilty for not having known that at the time." Tifa spoke up. "But then again, the first time Cloud came to my room, was the day that my mom died when I was about eight years old. I was so upset that I didn't even think about the three other boys who were with me. Back then, now that I think of it, all I wanted was to see mom."

"I know how you feel, Tifa." Sakura said, approaching the older woman. "My mom died when I was only three."

"Yeah, and my dad died just before my fifth birthday." Ash added, folding his hands behind his head. "It sucks to lose family and friends."

Diego looked away, as guilt grew. It gave him memories of the death of the mother of the human baby he, Sid and Manny nick-named Pinky while the baby only had his father and survived. But he tried to drive away those memories. They had to focus on helping Cloud and Tifa remember.

Little did he know that his own memories were nothing compared to what he and the rest of the Sailor Team were about to see.

* * *

 **A/N: We'll continue the memory festo in the next chapter. Sorry that this one was very slow.**


	24. Chapter 23: The Realm of Memories-P2

**A/N: I've tried my best with this chapter, but I promise that we are definately getting closer to the end of this story.**

 **I only own my OCs. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Chapter twentythree: The Realm of Memories-part two.

King Mickey woke up and found himself in a strange place with a portal that leads into his memories a while ago. He had no idea how he knew, but he just knew, that this was the Realm of Memories. He stood in a familiar garden he would never forget. But it seemed as though his memory had frozen at the moment a familiar had moved. Everything moved as though he travelled back in time to the day he began his very first time travelling adventure with Donald and Goofy.

But then it...froze the moment Mickey saw himself drifting away from his friends, towards a light.

He also noticed another portal next to him, and saw Serena who had also entered her own memory by now, while possibly waiting for everyone else to find them and Loran, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Leon. Mickey tried to enter the portal to reach out to Sailor Moon, but something like a barrier blocked him, nearly knocking him over. He tried calling, but she didn't hear him.

' _Gosh, I sure hope everyone else are all right. I'm really worried about them._ ' Mickey thought to himself.

He would just have to wait and hope for the best.

* * *

Serena decided to try and figure out part of the clue to the loss of her memories in the first place, having an idea that maybe her friends had entered there already. When she entered the memory, though, she found herself alone. In a familiar mist.

' _This is the passage through time in the Time Gate._ ' Serena realised in her mind. At least, the memory of it. Her suspicions were further confirmed when she noticed a figure, looking lost and worried, stepped through the mist. Serena blinked before the figure became more clear, and her eyes widened.

' _That's me._ ' Serena thought. Indeed it was herself, 14 years old, coming on to 15, without the Reversed Light's power, in the time when the Silver Crystal first merged with her locket that had been broken by one of the Cardians which was then restored by Queen Serenity's spirit. Since then, it was still the time when she still wielded the Moon Scepter which was owned by her mother of the Moon Kingdom.

Serena suddenly giggled at herself, saying aloud, "I can't believe it's been three years since I first became Sailor Moon and travelled through time the first time in my life."

Just then, Serena noticed her youngerself stumble into a strange like light, and just as the younger Sailor Moon was about to step in, everything around the real Serena froze, surprising her. The memory just stopped. Was this a block in her lost memories?

If only she knew what to do now.

* * *

Back to the rest of the Sailor Team...

"It sort got worse when...short time later Tifa almost died." Cloud sighed heavily, and true to his word, his and Tifa's memories shifted all around them and the group and they found themselves on a winding path at the foot of a mountain, where an eight year old Tifa stood, while the young boys with her, too scared to go further, simply left. But Cloud had followed Tifa and continued to do so.

The younger versions of the two continued on with Cloud unnoticed until they and two other boys approached a bridge that was years old and in very bad repair, and very likely to be unstable.

"Uh, Tifa? Why did you cross that bridge anyway?" Donkey asked worriedly as he witnessed the younger past version of the martial artist cross the obviously dangerous bridge. "It looks more dangerous and unstable than the one at the Dragon's keep!"

"I was so childish back then." Tifa admitted, "I stupidly thought that, since no one alive ever went through there, I thought that maybe the dead might've, so I thought that my mother passed through that area and was waiting for me."

"The other boys simply abandoned her." Cloud added, "But I didn't hesitate to follow her. I knew then, I had to make sure that she would be alright..." he lowered his head in guilt, "But it wasn't enough."

The Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Team Pokepals saw why, as true to Cloud's words as he and Tifa continued to remember, the eight year old Tifa, while the memory by now was vague, missed her step and she fell. The nine year old Cloud tried to save her but didn't make it, and soon both children fell all the way down, much to their friends' horror as some of them even gasped in horror, a few of them covering their mouths with their hands. Once the two children landed, they were lying on the ground, with the younger Cloud remarkably only having scrapped knees that were bleeding, but he was okay.

The younger Tifa on the other hand, she had injures such as a bleeding head, cuts and bruises on her body as she had obviously hit her head on a rock. It also hurt the group when two men approached, one of them picking up the unconscious Tifa, while the other yelled at the younger Cloud in fury, which made it clear that the man yelling at Cloud was Tifa's father, while the younger Cloud looked shaken and angry with a strong hint of guilt.

"Tifa was in a coma for seven days." Cloud sighed, "We all thought she was going to die. If only I was faster. I was angry at myself for my weakness. Since then, I thought Tifa blamed me, and I ended up getting into fights for no reason."

"That's not fair!" Sora exclaimed, "It wasn't your fault, Cloud! Trying to save her and only having scarred knees is not weakness! You were just... a bit slow, but it doesn't matter. You were there for here, and that's what matters!" more than anything, he was disgusted that Cloud was blamed because of a misunderstanding regards to what happened to Tifa. Who did her father think he was back then in the past?

"He's right, Cloud." Tifa agreed as she gazed at her childhood friend's shocked expression at Sora's words. "It was my fault for being so naive, but then, I was just a child then. I'm sorry that my father blamed you, and I'm sorry for being the one to cause that."

"It's not your fault." Cloud shrugged. "I was stupid too."

"You're lucky that Tifa managed to survive." Manny sighed, the twinge of sadness of his own memories occuring in his mind even though he tried his best to hold them back since they were in the Realm of Memories. "I couldn't even save my first wife and child from hunters, and they died."

Cloud and Tifa were shocked to hear this from Manny, who had been born 12,000 years before they were first born in their previous lifes in another world, since Earth was by then thousands of years behind the original world that then split into many that was known today. Cloud lowered his head, muttering, "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's not fault." Manny shook his head. "So I can somewhat understand where you're coming from, Cloud."

"Hey, come to think it," Sid spoke up, suddenly realising something, "You and Cloud both have one thing in common, Manny."

"What are you talking about?" Manny asked at his friend, puzzled.

The Sloth then replied, "Well, you both had accidents that you blamed yourselves for ages until meeting friends that made you both move on and forgive yourselves, but before that, since those accidents, you both were big crabby grouches."

This comment had both Manny and Cloud raise an eyebrow as they and everyone else looked at Sid as though he was an idiot. Even Goofy couldn't see what the sloth was talking about. Aerith and Yuffie both glanced at each other as the latter whispered, "I'm not so sure what he means."

"So what happened next?" Lusie asked, curiously and ignoring Sid's comment. "What happened between you and Tifa?"

"That was when, three years later, I heard about Sephiroth." Cloud sighed.

"Sephiroth?" Ash asked, surprised.

"Well, none of us knew about ShinRa's secrets, and, well, Sephiroth was known as the Legendary SOLDIER and a hero." Cloud explained, "If I could enter SOLDIER, I could get stronger, and then I wouldn't fail the next time. Then," He paused as a hint of pink flushed on his face, "Then Tifa would've noticed me."

"That day, Cloud asked me to come meet him at the well, and told me where he was going." Tifa continued for her friend. "It was on a starry sky night when he told me. It was also the day where we made a promise. A promise that, it was ever in serious trouble, that Cloud would come to my rescue. I wanted to experience it just once."

"Awww..." Sid, Ellie, Fiona, Donkey, May, Misty, Dawn, Raye, Lita and Mina all cooed.

"Wow, that sounds like a fairy-tale come true!" May squealled.

"Oooh!" Sid couldn't help to tease at Cloud, "I get it now, Cloud. You cared about Tifa 'cuz you really liked her."

Cloud's face now turned bright red, while Tifa's turned bright pink, the two of them glancing at each other before looking way, looking awkward and very embarrassed, while Aerith giggled, Yuffie grinned in glee, and Rini and Lusie both giggled, while Shrek, Manny and the others rolled their eyes.

"I don't get what you guys are going on about." Ash thought, clueless about romance as always. "What's the problem in Cloud liking Tifa? I like her too." in which everyone gazed at him as though he just said that he just ate a pillow.

"You're not really _that_ gullible in that sort of thing, are ya, kid?" Cid asked in disbelief. Even he knew about that sort of thing and why Cloud and Tifa were blushing.

"Apparently, he is." Riku blinked incredously.

Raye facepalmed herself, groaning at the eleven year old boy, "Oh, Ash Ketchum! You really need to learn how to feel towards girls and notice how some of girls you help out usually have a crush on you."

"Even _I_ know that." Crash whispered to Eddie who nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, so you joined SOLDIER since you wanted to be stronger to protect others and Tifa, right Cloud?" Ash asked, not really paying attention to the lesson he was obviously meant to learn like he was in school.

Cloud nodded, "Yeah, but...I never made it to SOLDIER. Instead, I was placed in the army."

"Why couldn't you get into SOLDIER?" Sora asked, confused.

"I wasn't strong enough to tolorate with the Jenova cells, or as the company told everyone with lies back then, Mako cells." Cloud explained, "I was embarrassed. A year later, on a mission, is when I met Zack, and he was just promoted as a SOLDIER 1st Class. It was a year after the Wutai War ended. I was assigned on the same mission as him and Tseng."

The group then found themselves in a snow-like terrian, with Zack and Tseng, and two army soldiers, one of them keeping pace with Zack, and to the group's surprise when Zack mentioned to the Turk about him and the other soldier who took off his helmet, it was a fifteen year old Cloud who, despite the same appearence as the real Cloud now, he looked...more innocent, even a difference compared to his childhood.

"I didn't know at the time, but I started reading newspapers everyday, thinking that Cloud might be in the news." Tifa added.

"Right." Cloud nodded, before continuing, "Since that mission, Zack and I became friends. He was a nice guy, and I guess we both had somewhat a brother-like bond."

"So Zack was your first friend." Darien thought. Who would've thought that the person who became Aerith's first boyfriend had become Cloud's first best friend.

"Yeah." Cloud replied.

"So, where was Zack's hometown?" Diego couldn't help but wonder.

"Gongaga."

The name of Gongaga made Donald, Crash, Eddie, Donkey, Shrek, Sid and Ash burst into hysterical laughter. Even Sora and Goofy couldn't help but chuckle, as did everyone else, even Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa and surprisingly Cloud. "Gongaga?" Donkey wheezed in laughter, before collasping onto his back, still laughing.

"Yeah, I have to admit, I laughed when Zack told me that too, and he didn't mind, especially since he laughed when I told him about Nibelhiem." Cloud snickered. He couldn't help but feel a bit better on the more good memories he had. But then his expression became hurt again once everyone got over the laughing, "But even so, that time didn't last."

"Why not?" Goofy asked.

"We were on a mission; me, Zack, and Sephiroth, to Nibelhiem." Cloud sighed. Once again at his words, the group found themselves in the memory of Nibelhiem, and the memory versions of Cloud who once again had his helmet on, Zack, Sephiroth and another trooper. A now fifteen year old Tifa in cow-girl clothes was at the gates, as though waiting for someone.

"I saw Sephiroth for the first time." Tifa nodded, "To tell the truth, I thought he was very cold."

The group heard Sephiroth comment to the helmeted Cloud, while Zack spoke, asking to Sephiroth as though the obvious eighteen year old was curious, " _Ummm...how 'bout your parents?_ "

The memory of Sephiroth scoffed, answering, " _My mother is Jenova. She died right after I was born. My father...Hmph. What does it matter?_ "

"Call me crazy, but doesn't Sephiroth look a bit more like...a leader than what when we first met him?" Max asked, studying the smile, and while it wasn't polite, it wasn't the cruel and sinister one he'd seen on the real Sephiroth back in the Realm of Light. At his words, it was more...more like a respected leader.

"Yeah," Cloud confirmed, "All the guys including Zack and myself really admired him, sort of like a role model."

"Deja vu?" Shrek and Manny both groaned as they gazed at Donkey and Sid who both shrugged sheepishly. To the latter two, the Ogre and the Mammoth, when they first met in two different beginning adventures, were admired by the donkey and the sloth, which both had Serena in both meetings.

"I thought Cloud wasn't there, but in truth, he was." Tifa admitted, "He was that trooper that kept me out of trouble." gazing at the helmeted-Cloud.

"But here, was where it all turned bad." Cloud continued, as another memory formed all around them, including a large metal building and deep inside, to the group's surprise, Cloud was left guarding Tifa outside, while Zack and Sephiroth went inside and they saw more of this memory which was also confusing. They could see the name, to their shock, Jenova, above the door on top of the stairs.

"Didn't Serena, Mickey and Loran say that Jenova was an alien?" Dawn asked, puzzled.

"Sephiroth was lied to for his entire life." Cloud answered. "Jenvoa was never his mother, but back then, he didn't know it."

"So how come we're seeing this memory? You were outside with Tifa who didn't know it was you in that mask, right?" Sora asked, puzzled. It was unusual to have someone else's memory inside another person, he thought. As a matter of fact, Sora lacked the memories of Roxas who was his Nobody.

Cloud looked uncomfortable, and admitted, "The reason why I have Zack's memories is...well, after what happened to Nibelhiem. But it was here that Sephiroth began to question himself." before asking himself in his mind on why he was remembering Zack's memories. Could it be because of what happened in the past? Or was it...something that was an image of Zack inside his heart? He didin't know.

While everyone else thought how strange this was, Ash and Pikachu both glanced up, and to their surprise, someone else was in the room. A man in a red leather coat, or what it used to be a leather coat, but was graying along with the man's hair and skin and the rest of his body and clothes. He had a single black wing on his back, just like Sephiroth, though this man's wing was on the left rather than the right. He held what it appeared to be a blue-purple apple and a book that said, 'LOVELESS'. Before Ash could say something, though, the group found themselves in a library deep underground, and Sephiroth, by seven days, books were placed from the shelves onto the table.

"Um, those pod like things. What did those hold inside that room?" Brock asked, though he didn't know if he wanted to know and was starting to regret in asking that.

"That was a room inside the Mako Reactor." Cloud shrugged, "And those pods..." he paused, shuddering, "They produced monsters Hojo created."

The Sailor Team and their allies all paled in horror and disgust in hearing this, before Lita commented, "That just makes me hate this Hojo guy even further."

"It's bad enough for what he did to Aerith and her birth parents." Mina agreed.

"I never knew why Hojo would do such a thing." Cloud commented, "He shouldn't even be considered as human. Anyway, for seven days, he read as though he was possessed, and not once did the light in the basement go out."

"Why do I get the feeling he came to a mislead conclusion?" Puss groaned. He had a pretty good idea where this was leading, especially when it came to Cloud, Tifa's and surprisingly Zack's memories.

"Because he did." Cloud groaned. "He thought he was an Ancient and that Jenova herself was an Ancient. He blamed ShinRa and then blamed humanity for what happened to both of them, not realising the entire truth. This is the memory that's haunted me in my dreams for the last three years."

The nightmare that Cloud now understood was the most terrible memory that he didn't want to think about but knew that he had no choice. No, he would't run from this-this was the memory that caused Sephiroth in the Realm of Light to gain advantage to in order to hold the darkness in Cloud's heart. All around him and everyone else, and as it was also Tifa's memory, it was more realistic. The Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Team Pokepals could only stare in horror, as all aroud them, Nibelhiem was now engulfed with giant flames of red-orange fire, burning everything like a giant fireplace.

The only area that wasn't on fire was the mansion, and the Sailor Team found that they could feel the heat of the flames to the point that Goofy, Donald, Sid, Crash and Eddie had to dance to avoid in having their feet burned, as they all yelped out, "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!"

Cloud's gaze then gazed up, along with the memory of Zack's and the younger Cloud, as did everyone else. The same nightmare that haunted him for years.

Sephiroth, unaffected by the fire, looked up from the ground, and caught the gaze of them, or in the memory, of Zack and Cloud in the past. In the silver-haired man's eyes, the group instantly knew, this was the Sephiroth they knew, or something similiar. This version of Sephiroth was more...of a monster now. Sephiroth's expression was much darker, and he smiled evilly. He then turned around and slowly walked away, the flames not even touching him. The real Cloud grunted, almost in pain, but with Tifa who suddenly noticed by his side, he began to calm down, but he still glared at the memory of the man who did this.

"Oh no!" Sakura gasped in horror.

"This is horrible!" Sid cried out.

Ash felt anger for the man who did this. He knew that Sephiroth did horrible things to Cloud, but to do such a thing in their previous life was unforgiveable, and he shouted in fury and hurt at the memory of Sephiroth, "Sephiroth, how could you!?"

"Not only he caused this to happen." Tifa said, tears beginning to form in her eyes, but she did her best to hold them in. "He killed my father."

"He also killed my mother." Cloud added. "Only a few including Zack, Tifa, her master and myself survived."

Once again, the group found themselves back in the reactor, and the group saw the dead body of Tifa's father, the younger Tifa being defeated and deeply wounded by Sephiroth who went inside. Zack followed, checking up on Tifa who rolled away from him and the group could see the hurt expression on his face, which then turned to determination, and he raced up, before going into battle against Sephiroth, and then lost. Cloud, still with his helmet on, raced inside in anger, taking hold of the Buster Sword which Zack had once wielded.

The younger Cloud then, just as Sephiroth ripped off Jenova's head, which the group were disgusted, not only at Sephiroth's head, but at what Jenova looked like, stabbed Sephiroth right through the stomach which caught him by surprise. They then saw Cloud taking off his helmet and tend to the younger Tifa's wounds.

"That was Jenova?" Diego asked, cringing.

"Sephiroth just ripped off her head." Manny cringed, knowing that, if he remembered this back in the Realm of Light, he'll be having nightmares.

"Now that's something you don't want to see at all, let alone everyday." Shrek thought.

Sephiroth, with Jenova head in hand, and obviously bleeding, stepped out, and hissed to the teenage Cloud, " _How dare you!_ "

" _Cloud...finish Sephiroth off..._ " The weakened form of Zack grunted.

The teenage Cloud didn't hesitate to do what his friend requested and took up the Buster Sword, roaring in anger, " _Sephiroth!_ " running up the stairs and leaping up to finish off the monster that destoyed his home. However, Sephiroth, despite being injured, was still dangerous as he simply throws Cloud off of him back into Jenova's Chamber. Everyone else suddenly found themselves inside the room with the woman's headless body within a tank.

Just as teenage Cloud stood up, Sephiroth stepped up and like the real Sephiroth in reality, he stabs Cloud in the chest with the long sword, and the real Cloud somehow instantly felt the pain in his chest and even winched in agony. The silver-haired man lifts the teenage Cloud who was still impaled with the sword.

Everyone gasped in horror when they saw this, with Rini, Max and Lusie turning away, covering their eyes with their hands, as did Aerith, Yuffie, May, Misty, Dawn, Raye, Amy, Mina, Fiona, and in Ellie's case, covered her eyes with her trunk. Sid screamed loudly in horror, while Donald screamed in fear and Goofy exclaimed in horror, "GAWRSH!" while the latter two clinged onto each other for support. Everyone else watched on in horror.

" _Don't test me._ " Sephiroth warned with a hiss.

Despite the critical wound, teenage Cloud grabs onto the sword, standing once again, and with unusual strength, lifts the now horrified and shocked Sephiroth while still impaled.

" _No!...Impossible!_ " Sephiroth gasped.

The real Cloud blinked, remembering something similiar three years back, how he used unusual strength with his own Buster Sword. The teenage Cloud, with what's left of his strength, gives the sword a hefty swing. The swing throws Sephiroth across the room, where he ends up falling down into the reactor with Jenova's head, into the green river below.

In just a single blink, Cloud found himself back in the other room, as the teenage Cloud, fatally wounded, clutching his wound as he walked out of the other room, before falling foward onto the stairs next to the barely conscious and wounded Zack who weakly tried to reach out to his friend.

" _Cloud...you did it..._ " Zack whispered, before passing out along with Teenage Cloud.

Everything was then in blank, with odds and bits and pieces all around them. Cloud and Tifa looked at each other, their expressions hurt.

"So, what happened after that?" Ash asked, obviously terrified.

"None of us remember much." Tifa admitted, "The next thing I knew, I was in Midgar since Zangan carried me away from Nibelhiem. He took care of me and trained me in martial arts so I could defend myself before he disappeared. Since then, I fully hated ShinRa for everything that's happened. All I could think about for five years was revenge."

"What about Cloud?" Sora asked.

"Everything was in blank until five years later." Cloud sombered. "I was unconscious for a long time, and...then Hojo happened. I only know this because I have Zack's memories and...well, I guess we can't see them now, but when ShinRa arrived...Hojo decided to use the suviviors including Zack and myself for experiments, and imprisioned us inside the mako tanks in the ShinRa manor."

"Hojo experimented on you!?" Sora exclaimed, horrified, as he and everyone else were shocked to hear this.

"But why?" Amy asked.

"Since he was the one respsonible for Sephiroth, and since he wanted to prove the "Jenova Reunion" theory, he didn't want to lose Sephiroth, so he managed to somehow gain his cells, and implanted them inside thirteen people, including Zack and myself to make us into Sephiroth clones." Cloud explained, "But we were both deemed failures and never allowed to be released. During that time, ShinRa rebuilt Nibelhiem, and hired actors to act like the townspeople to prevent the world from knowing what happened. Otherwise it would hurt theit reputation."

"Stupid ShinRa!" Ash grunted. "And stupid Hojo!"

"What's a clone?" Crash and Eddie both asked, confused.

"It's a copy of either a person, an animal or a Pokemon." Amy explained. "It's not a normal thing, but some scientests are capable of creating psyhical copies of that of another."

"Sort of like a million copies of books or video tapes." Lita added to help a bit.

"So how did you escape?" Darien asked.

Cloud shook his head, "Zack got us out since his body resisted the Jenova cells. My body couldn't, and I was in a coma for five years due to Mako Poisoning. He carried the both of us out of Nibelhiem and made our way back to Midgar, where everything else ended and began."

"More than anything, Hojo was really the one who caused all of this to happen." Tifa sighed. "He was the mastermind behind everything, and worse, when Sephiroth returned, Hojo actually wanted to support him to destroy the world."

"While Ultimecia tried to rule the Space-Time Compression." Sora concluded. "But since she was causing problems with time, it's no wonder what we've been seeing was more to that with what happened to you guys due to Sephiroth and Hojo."

Everyone else nodded in agreement, and then Ash approached Cloud and Tifa, and told them, "Don't worry, guys. We'll help you get your memories back, along with Cid, Yuffie and Aerith."

"Yeah, you're right." Cloud agreed, "We still have to find Sailor Moon, Mickey, Loran and Leon."

"I think we're almost there." Donkey thought.

Sora went over to Cloud and Tifa as well, saying, "It's okay. You guys have to remember the good memories too. You can't let the bad ones overtake you."

"Thank you, Sora." Tifa smiled.

"Yeah...thanks, Sora." Cloud added.

* * *

Once again the group, now including Cloud and Tifa were back on the rock platform, and the memory path that led to Cloud and Tifa's memory faded, replaced by an orb full of their memories. Another darkened path lit up in light, and everyone glanced at each other, nodding, before they joined together to the path, knowing that they have four more friends to find and connect to regain their friends' memories. Their minds still lingered on the horror Sephiroth's pastself had done, but did their best not to let that get to them, or Cloud and Tifa. Aerith, Yuffie and even Cid sticked a bit closer to Cloud and Tifa, but they sticked close to the rest of their friends, hoping to find the rest of their friends.

As they stepped through the light and emerged this time, however, the Sailor Team and Team Pokepals were shocked and surprised as they and the others now stood outside of a tunnel, and in front of a familiar staircase of a temple ruins, the familiar brown clouds above them, the familiar trees and carvings.

"Where are we this time?" Yuffie asked, "I don't remember this place."

"I've never seen this place before either." Tifa said.

"Me neither." Cloud agreed.

"No way..." Ash said slowly, shocked. He, Pikachu, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle and Mina the ones who recongised this place, which meant that they were inside Loran's lost memories.

"It's the Hidden Land!" Mina exclaimed, surprised. She remembered coming here with Serena and the Book replica of Grovyle when the three of them came here to defeat Xenula who wanted to restore the future of darkness into the Realm of Light.

"That's right." Future-Piplup remembered. "Loran used to be the Guardian of Temporal Tower before Lucario."

"Hard to believe that I was different back then, huh?" another familiar voice spoke. The group looked to see a familiar blueish-green Grovyle standing next to the stairs, and he looked relieved to see the group again. He still looked like he was having a bit of a headache, but other than that, he seemed fine.

"Loran!" The Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Team Pokepals, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie and even Cid all cried out in relief, as they approached Loran who smiled in relief as well.

"Are you okay?" Rini asked, freting over Loran, "We were so worried about you!" before hugging the startled Pokemon and then smooching him on the face to show him how worried she was.

Loran by now was feeling embarrassed and stuttered, "Uh, Rini? Thanks but uh, can you let go of me please? It's sort of embarrassing."

"So how are you feeling?" Riku questioned.

"Well, I was headachy." Loran replied, before asking, "But uh, what are you guys doing here? This is a dream, right?" which was clear that Loran had no idea what was actually going on since he landed in a coma after confronting Sephiroth in the Realm of Light.

The others looked at each other, before nodding, and Sora began, "Well, sort of. This is actually the Realm of Memories, which no one was allowed to enter, but due to Ultimecia causing problems with the Realm of Light and the Realm of Nothingness, a rift broke open. So to help you, Serena, the King, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, even Leon to get your memories back, Princess Sakura had the nine of you in sleep, while the rest of us entered here to help guide you as best as we can, even by just being here."

"Once all nine of you are connected with your hearts as you remember your memories, the rest of us will return to the Realm of Light, never remembering seeing your memories since they were not ours to share." Grovyle added.

"Okay...I guess that sort of explains it." Loran thought, sounding a bit spooked. "Not sure I'm ready for this, though."

Rini then gently took hold of Loran's claw, surprising the Grovyle again, as she said assuringly, "It's okay, Loran. You won't have to face it alone. We're here with you. Because we're your friends." as everyone else nodded in agreement with the pink-haired girl's words of kindness.

Loran blinked, stunned. It was familiar gentle expression Rini was holding, and for a split second, saw Sailor Moon in her place, and that's when he remembered, Rini was Serena's daughter from the future. He suddenly recalled some memories, and he closed his eyes, saying, "Thanks, guys. I think I remember now. I was a Guardian of Temporal Tower. I guarded that place since Dialga chose me."

The group then found themselves, via Loran's words, on top of Temporal Tower itself. Those who never came here were stunned in awe, as they then saw Loran's past-self, with Dialga. It was a surprise that the memory of Loran looked more serious than he was now. "One day, Dialga sensed a distoration in the past that time was about to be destroyed and rebuilt in Ultimeica's image. He told me of a Prophecy that a guardian of a tower of time, a wielder of a key-like weapon, and a princess of the moon would travel back in time from three different futures to aid six others to end the regaime of the evil sorceress, while also aiding another group to end the man who was known as the nightmare of the heart of the original world."

"A Prophecy?" Sakura asked.

"About you, Sailor Moon and King Mickey?" Goofy added, confused and surprised.

"Yeah." Loran nodded, "Dialga then said that I was one of the chosens who needed to be there, but he warned that the future for me wouldn't be easy or if I'll be able to survive it. I knew then, that was the last time I'd ever be the guardian of Temporal Tower, but I was prepared for it. So, he sent me back in time to when the worlds were just one world, and I was there earlier than Sailor Moon and Mickey."

The group then saw the Hidden Land disappear around them, and in it's place, some underground like prison appeared, and a young man in a black suit with red hair and some kind of metal stick was trapped inside, the sun shining through the window in what they saw was a desert. Just then, the past-self of Loran, and to the group's surprise, Tseng and another young man, seemingly five years younger than him, with bright red hair, facial tattoos on the side of his face, goggles and a messy uniform approached and busted the younger man out.

"Isn't that Tseng?" Yuffie asked, surprised.

"And is that...Axel?" Ash added, staring at the red-haired man with the goggles. He was an identical image of the redheaded Nobody, but...something seemed different.

"That's not Axel." Loran replied, "That was Reno."

"That's Reno?" Sid asked, surprised. He remembered Serena mention seeing a brief vision of Reno and then remembered that she mentioned that, seeing Axel and remembering Reno that the two were almost an spitting image of each other. In fact, the two redheads had almost the same voices.

"No wonder Axel gave Serena memories of that guy." Max thought.

"What were you doing with the Turks?" Tifa questioned.

"Just before Sephiroth returned, there was another crisis that involved the Turks more than anything else." Loran shrugged, "I wasn't there for long, but I knew that I had to help them out briefly since some of the Turks were the ones to save the world from the most deadliest summon of all-Zinconiade."

"Zin-what?" Donkey asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't remember hearing anything about that." Cloud admitted.

"That was just before Mickey and Sailor Moon arrived from the future." Loran explained, "I gathered that the Turks were fighting against a terriorist group who's scientest wanted to use Zinconiade to destroy all life on the Planet since he believed he was doing for the Planet's will. One of the members of that terroriest group was the daughter of the leader of the Turks, Veld who left three years previously to save his daugther. I haven't got the full story, but ShinRa, only caring about themselves and well, Rufus had something to do with the terrorists just to become the new President, the company decided to kill the Turks."

"Just for saving the world!?" Ash exclaimed.

"That's not right!" Sora exclaimed, "If the Turks hadn't saved the world from Zincona or whatever it was, then ShinRa would died along with everyone else!"

"That explains why there only four Turks when I we first met them." Yuffie thought, and Cid, Cloud, Aerith and Tifa nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I guess Rufus must've spared the lives of Tseng, Reno and Rude, and then Elena joined the team shortly after, since her older sister was a Turk as well. The rest of the Turks saved the world, but Veld and his daughter put under fake deaths I think. I only remembering hearing what happened to them from Sailor Moon since she met the former Turks." Loran concluded. "After I left the Turks to themselves, I arrived just outside of Midgar...and helped Sailor Moon and Mickey and Zack."

"And that's when the three of you really met when Sailor Moon and Mickey travelled back in time." Sakura realised.

"The rest of my memories can't be seen until we find the others, I think." Loran blinked, then his eyes widened in realistion, and said, almost exclaiming, "I remember almost everything!"

"So that means we just need to find the rest of our friends!" Donald said.

"Guys, thanks for being here." Loran sighed, "I guess I'm not the same as I was before, but it doesn't matter anymore."

"That's okay, Loran." Lita smiled. "We're just glad that you're gonna be okay."

"Let's go find our friends. They're waiting for us." Cloud declared. "Let's mosey!"

While the group nodded, Raye couldn't help but laugh at Cloud's start off comment, and asked, " _Let's Mosey_? What kind of cheesy line is that?"

Cloud shrugged, a bit sheepish, "Sorry. I used to say that a lot in the past. I guess those memories kind of grew onto me."

* * *

With new resolve and closer in restoring the memories of their friends, the group, now with Loran recovered and with them, once again returned to the rock platform, and his memories were placed inside an orb, while another darkened path lit up, leading to either King Mickey, Sailor Moon or Leon. They figured that these memories wouldn't be as long as the ones they witnessed, but that didn't faze them much at all. They were excited that they were doing a good job in just being their for nine of their friends who were finally getting their lost memories back.

Once again, they followed the path inside the Realm of Memories, and found they light which they knew would lead them inside the memories of one of their friends. This time, as they emerged through it, they found themselves inside a town with a familiar castle, as though finally finished being built, towering over the city.

"Hey, check it out, you guys." Brock said as he and the others looked around.

"It's Disney Castle." Amy said as she gazed at the castle.

"Why is everything decorated in white?" Sora asked as he noticed white streamers all over the place with garden flowers.

"Hey, I remember this day." Goofy thought up, "Everybody was gettin' everything ready for King Mickey and Queen Minnie's wedding!"

"Gosh, fellas! I've been so worried about you!" A familiar voice spoke. They looked to their right, and saw a very relieved looking Mickey who rushed over to them. "You found Loran and everybody else too!"

"Mickey!" Lusie, Ash, Riku and Sakura exclaimed happily, while everyone else cried out happily, "Your Majesty!" before Donald and Goofy glomped Mickey into a bear hug, laughing happily, which Mickey did his best to return the laughter and hug.

"Hey, Your Majesty!" Crash greeted happily.

"We were worried about you too." Lusie said.

Once Donald, Goofy and Mickey let go and everyone was still smiling, they all then returned to business, and Mickey asked, "Did you find Serena and Leon?"

"Not yet, but we're getting closer in helping you guys get your memories back." Diego answered. "So, did you time-travel on your wedding day?"

Realising what this meant, Mickey replied, "Nope, it was a week before Minnie and I got married. It was that time when Proffessor Von Drake's invention sent me, Donald and Goofy back in time to Earth to the Caribbean, and, well," as he spoke, the memories activated around them as he retold them his memories. "I remember a light as I was drifted away from the others. I then woke up in the wastelands outside of Midgar in the past."

True to Mickey's words, the group, as though living through his experiences, found themselves in a wasteland which was filled with greenary once upon a time, and Mickey's youngerself, in red shorts, yellow shoes and his traditional white gloves woke up and found himself shocked, lost and confused, calling out to Donald and Goofy, but were nowhere to be found. Cloud's eyes widend as he recongised the area.

"I then saw a light shooting from the sky, so I went to see where it was." Mickey continued, "And that's when I found Sailor Moon, unconscious." in which the memory then paused when a fourteen year old Sailor Moon appeared, unconscious.

"So that's how you guys met." Sora realised. "I guess that means it's Serena we have to find now."

"Yep, and then it'll all make sense!" Mickey agreed. "Gosh, it's sorta scary to think that when I first travelled through time, that was fifteen years ago." he felt a bit guilty for not remembering at the time, but since he knew that his friends were alright, the loss of a few memories didn't matter to him right now, but at the same time, he knew that this was important as well.

"Are you feeling okay, Mickey?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Mickey replied, "I know that some of the memories will hurt, but I'm not gonna let that get to me."

"Alright! Let's go find Serena and Leon!" Ash declared, pumping his fist into the air, and everyone else followed, except Puss, Diego, Shrek, Manny and Cloud who nodded in agreement.

They had two friends left to find and help.

* * *

Serena continued to stare at her younger-self, as though if she continued to stare, the memory would unfreeze, but it still remained frozen. She crossed her arms and sighed. She had tried to locate the youngerselves of Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Darien and Rini, but something was blocking her path and landed her back right where she started. She once again hoped that her real friends and family were alright.

"Maybe they're looking for King Mickey and the others." She thought to herself, unaware of a light opening behind her and a familiar group, now including another friend, approach behind her in the memory of the passage of time.

"Serena!" Darien's voice called behind her. Serena blinked, before turning around, and to her relief, all of her friends, save for Leon, approached her, and the next thing she knew, she was hugged by most of them, before letting go and smiling happily. She then hugged Darien who kissed her, and she saviored that kiss, relieved to have her family and friends back, especically her husband.

Too bad it didn't last long when Shrek cleared his throat to get their attention. Serena and Darien broke away from their kiss, then realized that everyone else was staring. In embarrassment, they parted away from each other and blushed heavily in pink.

Serena then began after awkwardly clearing her throat, "I was worried about you guys. So, how did it go so far?"

"How do you know that we're inside the Realm of Memories?" Puss asked, astonded.

"Ahem." Donkey cleared his throat, while nodding his head at the still briefly frozen younger version of Sailor Moon entering a portal of light to get the point straight. Everyone else noticed, and then Puss realised he didn't see that and became slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, uh...sorry." Puss mumbled.

"Well, Serena. Do you remember anything?" Raye asked.

"I tried to," Serena began, now looking worried as she gazed at her youngerself, which, to everyone's confusion, "But this should've moved by now since you guys are here. Don'tcha think?"

"That's weird." Sakura thought. "Everyone else's memories moved when we met up with them. Is there something else that we're missing here?"

"Hey, guys." Rini spoke up, now sounding worried herself. "I just remembered that we still haven't figure out why some of the Clone Cards were already transformed into Moon Cards before we met Sora and the others."

The rest of the group gasped, before Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May and Max all glanced at each other. That right. They completely forgot about that detail and it's been a year now. So Serena's time in the past were not the only memories she lost? Not only that, but they lost those memories of the time of the first transformation of the Clone Cards?

"I forgot about that." Ash groaned. "So are our missing memories blocking Serena's memories of the past too?"

"And what's more, that missing memory of me has your friend hostage!" A new male voice declared, causing everyone to glance around in shock, only to notice a corridor of darkness appearing out of nowhere, and a man in a black coat, with pink hair and blue eyes(that made him look more like a woman), with a long weapon in hand, and to the group's horror, was an unconscious form of Leon gripped in his harm. He grinned evilly at the group.

"Leon!" Everyone exclaimed in horror.

"Leon?" The man in pink hair chuckled. "Oh, so he changed his name. It's fitting for the man who was reborn at the wrong age."

"Who are you!?" Cloud demanded.

That's when Ash, Misty and Brock recongised the man and they exclaimed in shock, "Marluxia!?" How could this be? What was Marluxia doing here.

"Do you know him?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"He was with Organization XIII and the one responsible for forcing Namine to mess up with Sora's memories in Castle Oblivion!" Ash answered, absentmindly summoning his Keyblade and stood himself in a fighting stance. He then added, "Unless this is another _Nightmare_ Ultimecia sent!"

Marluxia chuckled, "Very good. Yes, I am the created nightmare of Marluxia, or rather, the nightmare of the illusion of Marluxia, blocking the memories of Castle of illusion Sailor Moon, her guardians and even the six of you had long forgotten!" pointing at the six Sailor Scouts, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May and Max who gapped in shock, while Mickey, Donald and Goofy glanced at each other, also shocked.

That's when Mickey realised something that made his eyes widen in horror as he exclaimed, "Mizerbel tried to get to Sailor Moon with Castle of illusion!?"

"Indeed. She created me, and send me to gather five of Organization XIII, including Axel." Marluxia grinned, before it fell into an frustrated frown, "But that red-haired Nobody saw through the illusion and freed the book replica of Celebi so she could get to Sailor Moon!"

"Okay, say that we defeat you, what happens next?" Serena questioned, "We're inside the Realm of Memories, so I don't wanna harm this place."

"If you falter while fighting me, it will damage the Realm of Memories. However, if you recall good memories while fighting me, it will destroy me, and your memories of Castle of illusion will finally return, and so will your memories of your adventures in travelling through time." Marluxia said, "After all, in this place for all of you, to find is the lose-"

"And to lose is to find! Blah, blah, blah, I've heard that one before from the real Marluxia!" Ash interrupted.

Little did Marluxia know that Lita, Tifa and Fiona had snuck up behind Marluxia, before all three women tabbed the man on the shoulder. When he turned around to see who tapped him, he rechieved a good three punches in the face, before they grabbed hold of the unconscious Leon and rushed over back towards the others, while Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Rini, Lusie and Darien all transformed, before Serena, now as Sailor Moon, along with Sora, Riku, Mickey, Sakura, Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons. The group then stood in a fighting stance, ready to face the nightmare version of Marluxia.

"Why you!" Marluxia hissed.

"That's what you get for hurting our friends and my Sister-In-Law!" Fiona snapped back.

Sailor Moon nodded in agreement, and added to Marluxia, "And for blocking my memories! I won't let you or Ultimecia hurt my family and friends or take away my happinest memories or any of my other memories, including the ones that I'm recovering! On behalf of the Moon, we'll punish you!"

Seeing how this was a fight he was going to end up losing, Marluxia refused to accept it, and growled in anger, "Absurd! Your memories and bodies will nothing but shells and shadows of all of you! They belong to me!" before standing in a battle stance, preparing to battle against the Sailor Team and their friends.

The battle for memories had just began.

* * *

 **A/N: In the next chapter, it concludes the Realm of Memories adventure before the group return to the Realm of Light and then come up with a plan to defeat Ultimecia once and for all.**


	25. Chapter 24: Memories VS Nightmares

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've had such a busy last two weeks including last friday which was my birthday so I haven't had the time to even rest up until yesterday. But now, I have posted another chapter of one of my current worked on stories.**

 **I only own my OCs. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Chapter twentyfour: Memories VS Nightmares.

 **(~13th Reflection-KH2 Final Mix~)**

"Manny, Shrek," Sailor Moon spoke up to two of her friends as she gazed at them, "You guys, Ellie, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Crash, Eddie, Max, Mini Moon, Future-Mini Moon and Aerith take care of Leon. The rest of us will handle this pink-haired creep!"

But before the said group could protest, Marluxia was already one step ahead as he pointed his scythe at them, bellowing, "No one will be left out of this fight! Soon the emptiness will shatter your hearts, here in this world of NOTHINGNESS!"

The battle began when Marluxia disappeared briefly before reappearing behind Sailor Moon and whispered something in her ear which made her quickly jump out of the way before he disappeared again. However, the Nightmare version of the pink-haired Nobody appeared again in the air as he then waves his arm and a tornado of wind and rose petals that surrounds them while the group are pushed back by the pressure.

Sakura then had an idea and drew out another Star Card before chanting, "FREEZE!" as the cards magic quickly surrounds before engulfing the tornado of wind and petals, though it also made the area around them rather chilly.

"It's freezing!" Sid cried out, shivering as he hugged himself while shuddering in the chilly air.

"The tornado, or the air?" Donkey shuddered, his teeth chittering.

However, it didn't last long as Marluxia remained unfrozen from within before he used his scythe to slice his way out, shattering the ice-tornado piller and escaped before he swung it at Sora who guarded it with his Keyblade, before Cloud swung his sword to preform a powerful combo at the Nightmare creation. Mickey, Sailor Moon, Ash, Sora and Riku followed in suit.

Once the combo attacks were doen Marluxia teleported away before reappearing behind Tifa and Fiona who both rolled out of the way, which, while the enemy was distracted, Shrek responded by punching the Nightmare of the Nobody hard in the face, knocking the man away as he shouted, "Back away from my wife, Flower-Boy!"

"Make me." Marluxia taunted, only for Yuffie to expertly throw her Shuriken at his back, causing an impressive gash and causing him to be pushed forward, before Tifa high-kicked him in the face which knocked him a few feet away. Fiona then sucker-punched him in the lower jaw, allowing Diego to pounce onto him and kept him under his paw as he growled dangerously.

Once again teleporting away, much to Diego's annoyance, Marluxia attempted to knock someone in the air, but was hit by Cid who surprisingly leaped into the air and whacked him with a spear, before Marluxia was hit again, this time by multiple of beams of light as Sailor Venus chanted a speical power she only used once two years ago during the last dream crisis back on Earth, "Venus Furious Random Crescent Beam Shots!"

No matter how many times Marluxia teleported and dodged, he was repeatedly hit at least three times by each of the Furious Random Cresent Beam Shots that it also hit the others who dodged out of the way to avoid getting hit as well, most of them freaked out at their friend's attack which they haven't seen before. Only Sailor Moon and the other four Sailor Scouts had.

"Remind me to never make Mina angry." Crash muttered scaredly to Eddie.

"Likewise, bro." Eddie agreed with Crash, whimpering.

The nightmare version of the Nobody then released a powerful gust of wind by swinging his Scythe really fast that nearly knocked the group over. Fortunately, Aerith quickly used her healing magic to cure everyone since she was talented in that power, so they were ready to continue fighting, knowing that they had to finish the battle.

Riku and Mickey then joined hands and preformed a special attack by spinning around, their Keyblades out and shot out beams of Light and a bit of Darkness combined which no matter how many times Marluxia attempted to attack them next, he was repeatedly hit, and it didn't help him when Sailor Mars fired her own special attack, "Mega Mars Fire Blast!" which was combined by Chimchar's Flamethrower attack, along with May's Blaziken's Overheat attack, which now made the area too hot.

"Excuse me..." Sid groaned as he fanned himself while feeling too hot, "Can we turn down the heat?"

"X-Sissor!" Loran and Grovyle both shouted as both of them used their attacks to whack Marluxia full on, causing to fly again several feet away.

"Hydro-Pump!" Future-Piplup shouted as he and Dawn's Piplup both fired a double Hydro-Pump attack which once again knocked Marluxia several feet away and soaking him to the bone.

It was also combined when Sailor Mercury chanted, "Shine Aqua illusion!" firing her own attack and then it freezed Marluxia in another solid form of ice.

Marluxia managed to escape again before he hovered in the air and laughed evilly as he summoned pillars of Dark Energy which burst from the ground, forcing the group to quickly dodge out of the way. Cloud then twirled his sword over his head which once again glowed in blue light, before one of the pillars of darkness approached him, and he swung strongly, slicing it in half and causing it to disappear.

Sailor Moon used her Moon Tiara to slice through another one, and Mickey used his power of Light to liberate two more. Tifa punched and kicked at Marluxia once he got up close to her as she also dodged several of his swings from his weapon. She then managed to grab hold of him by his cloak and tossed him into the air, before she leaped up and grabbed him again before growling as she tossed him to the ground where he crashed landed, almost like a Sysmic Toss attack.

Pikachu then used Iron Tail attack along with Tuxedo Mask's cane to whack Marluxia who once again recovered, only for the latter to be double grabbed by Manny and Ellie who both nodded and then tossed him into the air once more.

"Jupiter Oak Revolution!" Sailor Jupiter chanted as she unleashed her attack on the Nightmare of the Nobody multiple times, with the aid Misty's, Brock's, May's, Dawn's, and Ash's Pokemon, and Sailor Mini Moon and Future-Mini Moon's attacks.

Donkey, Sid, Crash, Eddie and Max had been busy trying to keep the unconscious Leon out of harms way, while Puss now clashed furiously against Marluxia's scythe.

But no matter how hard the group fought and despite Aerith using as much healing magic as she could, Marluxia wasn't backing down and he hovered over the now nearly exhausted group, laughing evilly at their several attempts to combat at him.

"Why isn't he backing down?" Ash asked as he panted.

Before his friends could answer, Marluxia was the one to answer Ash's question, "Because none of you are thinking about any memories and are too focused on defeating me! The more you focus on me, the more you will became weaker."

The words struck hard on the group as Sailor Mercury exclaimed, "Of course! We haven't been thinking about good memories because we can't think straight in battles!"

"Damn!" Cloud hissed softly.

"Isn't there any way we can do this?" Yuffie asked, worriedly.

' _The more we focus on Marluxia, the more we become weaker._ ' Sailor Moon thought in her mind, trying to find the salution on how to defeat the nightmare version of Marluxia. Everytime, she realised, that she and her friends fought, she kept on being drawn to uncomfortable memories, which was starting to hurt the Realm of Memories.

That's when it hit her. That's it! Dreams and Nightmares are also illusions, based on by imaginations and sometimes memories. This time Sailor Moon focused, not on Marluxia, but on her most cherised memories while closing her eyes and thought hard.

While Marluxia began to raise his Scythe in the air and bellowed, "It's time for you to become erased!"

While most of the group tensed, Sailor Moon tried very hard to think about the more happier memories. That's when her more treasured memories came to her-both of reality and her happier dreams. She remembered times, as a little girl, she used to play a lot, and even reveal her happier dreams of being a princess to her mother and even dreams of riding on Pegasus, to the times when she first became a teenager, and despite her beginnings as Sailor Moon, the fun times Serena had with her most treasured friends, all in order.

Darien when they were children, Amy as students and when Serena first introduced her to the Sailor V video game, Serena, Amy and Raye eating ice cream and playing on the beach, meeting and quickly becoming best friends with Lita(and having her most delicious cooking), having idolized and later becoming close friends with Mina(at first as Sailor V), becoming sister-bonded with Rini, and then later making friends with Hotaru, re-forming the sister-bond with Kaylie.

Meeting Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Sakura, Madision, Kero, Simon, Jake and Savanna in Cona City and becoming close friends. On her vacation adventures in America with a brief trip to Paris, meeting the Book Replica of Grovyle, and meeting Sceptile, the fun times in first meeting Lusie, Sora, Donald, Goofy, quickly becoming close to Yuffie, Aerith, and somewhat comforting Cloud, reuighting with Kairi, meeting King Mickey and Riku.

Becoming friends with Shrek, Fiona and Donkey and all of the Fairytale citizens in the Fairy-Tale world before residing in Duloc after Farquaad's untimely demise, reuighting with Darien, going on their adventures in Kanto and meeting the people from Alternate Earth, the adventures in the Orange Islands and becoming friends with the immortal crew of the Black Pearl, their mini adventures, becoming friends with Puss and Artie, the birth of Shrek and Fiona's children, becoming good friends with Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie after returning them to life, their time traveling adventures, reuighting with Sora and the others, their happy reunion in Destiny Islands and their reunions with their friends in Radient Garden and the happier memories on their current adventures.

And the memories of her good dreams and the fun times Serena had with all of her friends and family.

As though listening to the cherised memories from Sailor Moon's heart, all of the sudden the entire area around her and everyone else began to glow very brightly, alarming them and nearly blinded Marluxia who had to shield his eyes with his free arm, as he cried out, "What!?"

Now realising what is needed to save everyone, Sailor Moon opened her eyes before she leaped into the air and swung her Keyblade, smacking the now paralyzed Marluxia several feet away, before she landed safely on the ground with a determined look.

Realising what Sailor Moon did, Ash, Future-Piplup, Sora and Goofy all exclaimed happily, "She did it!"

"Buzz off, creep!" Sailor Moon told boldy to Marluxia who was now weak. "You might be a nightmare created by Ultimecia, but you're still just a nightmare!"

"Why!?" Marluxia shouted, "How did you do that!? I am a Nightmare! You cannot defeat a nightmare by force!"

"That's true," Sailor Moon admitted, before pointing out, "But Axel once said, _"_ _Every nightmare has to end, one way or another."_ I didn't get what he meant at first, but then I remembered something that everyone knows."

She paused, before concluding, "Nightmares are just visions within our minds, created by either horrible memories of either people or the experiences, or scary imaginations, just are dreams by the good memories of people and experiences or good and fun imaginations!"

By Sailor Moon's words, Marluxia was suddenly engulfed by light, causing him to be hovered in the air as he screamed before he yelled out, "No! NOOOOOOO!" before he vanished into thin air. **(~End 13th Reflection~)**

Once Marluxia was gone, everyone else were remarkably recovered to full health, even Aerith who had been exhausted by having used so much of her strength to heal everyone during the battle.

"Is everyone all right?" Sailor Moon asked as she rushed over to her friends and family who all confirmed that they were alright. They then heard a soft groan as they turned their attention to Leon who was now regaining consciousness, much to their relief.

"Leon! You're okay!" Yuffie squealled happily as she rushed over and glomped the now fully awake and startled Leon who was currently being crushed by teenage ninja's hug.

Leon winced as he grunted, "Yuffie...you're choaking me...!" which made everyone else, even Cloud chuckle at the cute scene, and laughed harder when Leon blushed in embarrassment by this.

"I saw that, tough guy." Tifa giggled teasingly.

"Okay...so I'm not as tough as I want to be." Leon sighed, admitting defeat for once.

Sailor Moon shook her head as she said, "Leon, you really should quit playing the lone-wolf thing and accept the fact that you've got friends who want to help you out as much as you want to help us out." placing her hands on her hips with a smile.

"Was that another memory you just said?" Donkey asked, noticing that randomness in his friend's words.

The Moon Princess nodded, this time not bothered.

"That reminds me of when we first saw Cloud in that illusion memory of the enchanted forest." Sailor Venus giggled, before she froze as she realised what she just said.

Everyone glanced at each other, and the six of the Sailor Scouts, Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Pikachu, and even Cloud and surprisingly Shrek all glanced at each other, slightly confusing the rest of the group.

"Hold the phone..." Shrek muttered. "Before I met you guys, I suddenly remember having a scary dream that I ended up in a giant toy room and meet these five girls, the Sailor Scouts."

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Sailor Jupiter thought, surprised. "But...I thought that was just a random illusion of you, Shrek, when we were in that illusion room of that memory."

"I had a similiar dream, except mine was in a forest, and I met Sailor Moon and the others there too." Cloud added, his eyes widening in realisation.

Mickey thought deeply about this, before he said in realization, "Of course! It's been connected not only by memories of the past, but by experience that were about to happen in the future!"

"What do you mean, Mickey?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

"Welp, Sailor Moon was connected to Cloud by their memories, and I know that the Castle of illusion can also tell future events. I remembered seeing an illusion of Master Yen Sid before I even meet him." Mickey explained, and the group nodded in surprised agreement as they remembered his experiences against the evil Zorg.

Sailor Moon glanced at Cloud and said, "So...Olympus Coliseum wasn't the first time we saw each other again." and the latter nodded in agreement.

"That right, and only you guys managed to get in since there was a barrier that prevented the rest of us from going in, except for a secret door Max found later." Ash remembered.

"That's where we first met Axel too." Sailor Mini Moon added. "No wonder he felt familiar when we first met him in Radiant Garden."

"That's where I also transformed the Clone Cards into Moon Cards, because I could only use them to help the others from Mizerbel." Sailor Moon concluded, as she pulled out some of the Moon Cards that were the first to have been transformed just before meeting Lusie and Sora.

"But then, why did you guys lose your memories in the first place?" Sora asked, confused.

Sailor Moon blinked, before remembering now that the Nightmare of Marluxia was gone. "We had to, because the Book Replica of Celebi was held captive to lure me. When we beated Mizerbel, Celebi told us, before she returned to the Book Realm that once Castle of illusions disappeared from Earth, our memories of what happened in there would disappear too."

She then added as she placed a hand to her chest where both her locket was and where she felt her heart beat, "But I guess she was wrong about one thing. She said that there was no way in keeping those memories. But after what Ash told us from Namine, they were sleeping in our hearts, along with our other memories."

"The chain of memories." Ash muttered, realising what Sailor Moon was saying.

"So, basically King Mickey wasn't the only one having gone to that Castle of illusions place." Sid shrugged.

"I guess that means things should be alright now, right?" Leon thought, even though he had a vague idea on what the others were talking about, after Yuffie released him, allowing him to stand up with the help of Cid and Cloud.

"Right." Sailor Moon nodded, "And it doesn't matter. We will have to let go of the past, but we can at least always keep the memories inside us while moving forward to the future. That's why time is most important to us. Keeping our memories of our past alive and always try to protect those we cherish to ensure a future for everyone."

Keeping the memories of the past and always protect those cherished to ensure a future for everyone? Cloud suddenly realised what Sailor Moon meant and now finally understood. Keep the memories of those lost alive while protecting those who are still alive to ensure their future. He and everyone else who all understood all nodded in agreement.

Not even nightmares can tear those moments apart.

Just then, the frozen memory that Sailor Moon had tried to remember ever since arriving in the Realm of Memories finally moved once again, and they could see her youngerself continue to stumble into the portal of light until the younger Sailor Moon appeared on a glass platform, while everyone else witnessed.

"Wait a minute..." Sora spoke out, "This is just like in the dream I had."

"What happened here?" Tifa asked, puzzled.

Sailor Moon shrugged, "I guess this was my weird dream or something. But I could hear a voice, telling me about time running out. That's when I first saw the Sword of Sealing. I knew it was familiar when Kayile and I were freeing Galaxia from Chaos, but I didn't remember...until now."

As she spoke, her memory moved as predicted, and the younger Sailor Moon was startled as the Sword of Sealing appeared in her hand.

"I then had to do some training with it, and then the next thing I knew, I passed out, and then found myself in the middle of nowhere...that's when I first met King Mickey." Sailor Moon concluded, as everyone saw Mickey's past-self approach the unconscious younger Sailor Moon.

"And this is where it all began." Leon said. It wasn't a question. "I was training to be a SeeD at the time. I have some memories of it."

"So that means, it's all connected now." Donald realised.

The group nodded, before Sailor Moon turned to everyone and smiled emotionally, "Thanks, you guys. For everything."

"No problem, Sailor Moon." Sora said, grinning happily. "We're all friends. We look out for each other."

As several times before when the group arrived here, now with Sailor Moon and Leon included, they all found themselves back on the rock platform, and the memory path that led Sailor Moon's memory faded, replaced by an orb full of her memories. The entire area then glowed, and those who were drawn asleep here began to glow, while the rest of the group who were not began to hover and float upward, slightly alarming Donkey, Sid, Crash, Eddie, and even Ash and the Pokemon.

"I guess it's time for us to go." Brock said with knowlagement. Everyone else nodded, all understanding.

"See you guys in the real world." Cloud waved.

"We'll be waiting!" Ash said, feeling happy that nine of his friends now could finally get all of their lost memories back with no more blocks and no more confusions.

Everything then glowed in bright light, which nearly blinded everyone.

They were soon return to the Realm of Light.

* * *

 _Sailor Moon found herself asleep once again, but this time, she knew it was her memories finally returning. She found herself witnessing her first meeting with Mickey which started out a bit of a startle for both of them. Then it continued to the two of them meeting Loran and all three of them saving Zack's life. Then to herself with Mickey, Loran, Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Irvine and Selphie facing an older version of Seifer, then the scenes fades again to the three of them, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, a man with an arm-gun, a man in red robes, a red beast, and a robotic cat on a giant moogle._

 _Facing a mad scientest wearing sunglass, facing Reno and Rude of the Turks, then fades again to facing older versions of Fuu and Rai, then facing Edea, then the scene fades to facing Sephiroth again. Suddenly, flashes of images appear in Sailor Moon's mind while she continued to stare at the sight in front of her._

 _It began with Sailor Moon separating from her group as they were travelling into the future, she ends up in a garden like city, meets Mickey who wasn't king back then, meets Loran who explains that he was sent by Dialga, then meet Squall, then meeting Rinoa, then going on a journey through out the world of Squall's, an adventure to help out Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and other comrads to defeat Sephiroth who lost his mind some time ago, witness the deaths of Aerith, and Zack, and the supposively death of Loran who in reality travelled into Radiant Garden and having lost his memories._

 _Defeating Ultimecia who was possessing socereresses to become stronger, then saying goodbye to Mickey who travels into the Earth's past in the Caribbean, before arriving in the 30th century, forgetting everything that happened in that world of thosands of years ago..._

* * *

What seemed like an eternity since falling asleep into the Realm of Memories, Serena finally began to feel herself waking up, slightly groaning. Finally, pushes herself up, and noticed that all of her friends, those who had gone to sleep with her, and those who had entered the Realm of Memories were all beginning to wake up after reappearing back in the Realm of Light.

Casey, Madision, Jessie, James, Meowth, Merlin and Princess Sakura all stood there, with Team Rocket shocked and confused on what just happened.

"Must be back in the real world." Serena realised. She somehow knew this because she remembered now...remembered everything that happened in the Realm of Memories, her memories of Castle of illusions, and the memories that she lost for three years.

Princess Sakura smiled in relief, as she said, "I knew you could do it."

Soon, everyone else woke up, and thus far, only Serena, Mickey, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and even Leon remembered everything they witnessed and been through. The rest of the group were a little confused, since the could only remember a few things. Loran was still asleep.

"I feelt dizzy." Donkey said, shaking his head to rid the dizzy spells.

"Me too." May agreed. "I only remember a rock path leading to our friends memories, and confronting another nightmare from Ultimecia, and even Castle of illusions, but I don't remember anything else."

"Me neither." Crash said, in realisation.

"So we forgot about whatever we saw because they weren't our memories, right?" Sakura realised. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and thanks to you, Loran is safe now." Princess Sakura added.

Remembering their friend, Mickey then asked worriedly, "Well he be alright?"

The Princess of Crystonia from Deltora nodded. True to her confirms, Loran began to groan, before finally opening his eyes, and sat up slowly, holding his head slightly, and muttered, "I'm starving."

Relieved, Serena happily pulled Loran into an embrace as she happily cried, "Loran! You're alright! I'm so glad!" and soon Mickey and Yuffie both joined in, while Tifa suddenly shed tears of happiness, along with Aerith. Cloud smiled, for once, in compassion, and Cid scratched at the side of his nose, and Leon chuckled. Everyone else in the room all smiled warmly.

Well, except Team Rocket who glanced at each other.

"Gosh. I guess we kept our promise after all." Mickey said, wiping away tears of happiness, as he gazed at Serena and Loran who both nodded in agreement, the latter realising what just happened.

"I don't get what this promise is, but I guess that means you guys all got your memories back." Sora thought, as he placed his hands behind his head in his usual posture, smiling.

"So, how did it go, guys?" Casey asked, curious.

* * *

Once Loran recovered enough to eat, he, Serena, Mickey, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid, and occasionly Leon, all explained everything that happened to the rest of the group in the living room and what they remembered now.

There were some things that they already gathered earlier before their return here to Radiant Garden, and the rest of the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Team Pokepals were shocked to hear.

"WHAAAATTTT!?" The said group all exclaimed in shock and some in disgust.

"You mean some mad scientest who discovered Jenova is Sephiroth's father but even Sephiorth never knew that he was used as an experiment before he was even born!?" Donkey exclaimed.

Serena nodded, shuddering now that she had all of her memories back. "Well, it pretty much was Hojo's fault that things were messed up with the Jenvoa and Sephiroth part."

Even Yuffie shuddered as she said, "Now I remember that creepy old man. He would give you chills down your spine even just by looking at him."

"I'm getting bad chills in my spine just by hearing about him." Crash shuddered.

"I don't wanna be an experiment." Eddie whimpered as he clinged onto his brother's arm, while Crash pats his shoulder to comfort him.

Loran sweatdropped as he said, "Well, the good news is that we manage to defeat Hojo before he could use the sister-ray to support Sephiroth."

"But even so, both Sephiroth and Ultimecia still had to be stopped." Mickey added.

"Jenova came to the planet to destroy all life, but only managed to force the Cetra to slowly become extint before they sealed her away. But then, Hojo and ShinRa discovered her and mistaked her for an Cetra, or an Ancient as they called us." Aerith continued. "I was the last one after my mother died."

"Then they began to place some of her Cells into people who would join SOLDIER, or in Hojo's case, his plan to solve the stupid mystery of the _"Jenova Reunion"_. Not only that, but Vincent was a Turk at the time, and when he tried to talk to Hojo...he was shot and used as an experiment. He could transform into Chaos but Vincent slept inside a coffen for 30 years." Serena continued.

"Well, it's not Vincent's fault that Hojo was a nasty scientest." Ash pointed out. "I just can't believe Hojo would go so far even just by experimenting on other people."

Tifa nodded in agreement as she said, "Even so, Vincent blamed himself and the only reason why he slept was because he thought it was his punishment. He wasn't a vampire, but because what Hojo did to him, he stopped aging, and any injuries he rechieved managed to recover."

"So that makes him immortal." Kero thought. "Man, immortality comes in so many weird places."

"I'll say." Manny agreed.

Serena and the others who remembered continued to explain about their past adventure, including the SeeDs, the parts of first defeating Sephiroth which also fused himself with the remains of Jenova, and with Cloud defeating Sephiroth mentually to which Cloud himself remembering and stated that Cloud not only had Sailor Moon's light to help him, but also that he could hear the planet's pain, calling for help.

Then Serena, Mickey and Loran explain that they went with Squall which was Leon's real name and others into the future where Ultimecia was, and through a tough battle, defeating her before returning to when the meteor tried to destroy the planet but with the great power of holy and the Planet itself using it's own power called the Lifestream, the meteor was destroyed and everyone survived, with the exceptions of Aerith and Zack who both fell off the ship during a shock wave, before Loran fell off himself, making him realise that when fell, he lost his memories of the event and ended up into the present to the point of being helped by the Sailor Team, while Sailor Moon returned to the gang of entering Rini's home and Mickey joining Donald and Goofy again.

There was one part that caught the group's attention, which was one place Serena didn't even recall until now.

"Kingdom Hearts...was the heart of that world?" Ash asked, stunned.

"And the Lifestream acting as the world's bloodstream." Amy theoried. "Which means that the original world was more alive than we thought."

Crash and Eddie both cringed and shuddered.

"O..kay, then." Shrek muttered, a bit spooked out himself.

"But since Kingdom Hearts is within the Realm of Darkness, now the worlds are all sharing it because they have hearts of their own, but are more vunerable than the rest of us." Sakrua realised.

Raye, now feeling guilty for not believing Serena all this time, turned to the latter and said, "Hey, Serena. I'm sorry that I doubted you."

Seeing how her friend was apologetic, Serena smiled warmly at her long time friend and replied, "That's cool. Besides, we're all together now, and that's what important."

"What about Rinoa?" Ellie asked.

Serena and the others suddenly remembered Rinoa, then she sighed and said, "The reason why Rinoa is a sorceress is because Ultimecia possessed her briefly. Even though Ultimecia loses her control on the girls she possesses, they still remain as sorceresses themselves, and to most people, they are dangerous no matter their personalities. See, there was a sorceress war that happened...I think it was during the Wutai War." before explaining the origins of said war and that Leon in his previous life as Squall was actually one of the orphans.

Once she finished, and the fact that Ultimecia had possessed Edea in the first place and the main reason for Zack's brief disappearence, according to Cloud, the rest of the group were even more shocked. However, Serena also explained that after Ultimecia was defeated, everyone accepted that Rinoa was still herself, sorceress or not. Same with Edea.

"So if Ultimecia escapes, she could end up repeating history." Riku realised.

"Well then, all we have to do is stop Ultimecia before she does escape." Ash concluded.

Lita slammed her fist against the wall really hard, but not enough to make a hole at least as she said in determination, along with a hint of anger of Ultimecia's cruelty, "That Ultimecia will have to deal with ME for hurting our friends!"

Everyone else sweatdropped at Lita's fist before Diego said nervously, "Sure, Lita. Just don't knock down Aerith's house, if you don't mind."

While they listened to the conversation, James said to Jessie and Meowth, "Wow, the Sailor Twerp really went through a lot more than the twerp with Pikachu."

"She'd been doin' all the heroic stuff since three years ago." Meowth agreed.

Jessie on the other hand, rolled her eyes and groaned, "Who cares? I just want to know what's going on here." before groaning again as Wobbuffect came out of it's pokeball again.

"Wobbuffect!" It said.

"Back inside." Jessie commanded as she recalled her annoying Pokemon back inside the pokeball.

"Wait a minute." Dawn spoke up to her friends. "Since the rift of the Realm of Memories was damaged and we managed to go there, maybe we can go into where Ultimecia before she gets back into the Realm of Light."

Everyone else's eyes widened at this. This was true. Since the Sailor Team had managed to get into the Realm of Memories, then they really can enter the Realm where Ultimecia was imprisoned. It may be opened for them to enter, but Ultimecia certainly hasn't damaged it enough to escape just yet, and once she is gone, then things will return to normal.

"Uh, just one question." Donkey spoke up. "How do we stop Ultimecia?"

Mickey then continued to remember as he explained, "Well, the only way to weaken her is by remembering all of our friends and families, and that'll be enough to weaken her. It worked before."

"Hey, just like how I thought up all of my good memories to defeta Marluxia in the Realm of Memories." Serena recalled, "So maybe with all of us doing that, I can use the Silver Crystal to defeat Ultimecia for good."

"That's it!" Mickey piped up, "That was the power of friendship and love that gave us strength to defeat Ultimecia and to get to her present in the first place."

Everyone else seemed to get what both Serena and Mickey were talking about, and Sora then said excitedly, "So if we think about all of the good times we had with each other and the rest of our friends and families, Ultimecia is nothing but a memory."

"Well, that's a good strategy." Shrek admitted.

Ash smiled, "What do you mean a good strategy? It's the best strategy ever."

"Okay, here's the complete strategy." Serena spoke up, having come up with a plan, looking at all of her friends and family present, and explained, "Me, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Loran, Sakura, Ash, Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy will go in after Ultimecia and stop her." and the said group all nodded in agreement.

Serena then gazed at Cloud and continued, "Cloud, you and the others will stay here with the others and stop any incoming nightmares that plan to attack Radient Garden, and protect everyone else...maybe even stop Sephiroth." she hesitated on mentioning the other living nightmare.

But this time, Cloud wasn't fazed, as he nodded, "Right."

"Ellie's not fighting, though. It was bad enough she came with us into the Realm of Memories." Manny spoke up. "Plus, she's still having stomach cramps."

"Manny, I'm fine." Ellie told him firmly. "Pregnant or not, I'm not staying out of this."

Everyone else sighed, having remembered that they still had to figure out whether Ellie was indeed pregnant or not. But that was a worry for later.

"Don't worry about us, Serena. We'll look after things here. You guys just be careful and come back safe and sound." Dawn said, with Piplup nodding in agreement.

Casey then held up her cheerleading item, and added, "And you also better teach that Ultimecia a big lesson!" to the group who were going to fight against Ultimecia who all nodded in agreement, with Sora saying, "You got it!"

"I guess we had a chance after all." Sakura thought, while she was relieved that there was no need to go to Castle Oblivion now.

"I guess I'm up for a challenge." Riku shrugged.

Mickey, being both the King and leader of his world that he was, turned to Donald and Goofy and asked them, though not in his Kingship, but in his leadership like back before he became a Keyblade wielder, "Okay, fellas. You think you're up to this rumble?"

"Yes, your majesty!" Goofy and Donald both saluted.

Serena then turned to her four guardians and best friends, asking in her own leadership skills, "Are you ready, scouts?"

"You bet!" Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina all nodded.

With that done, Serena then looked at all of her friends, and said, "Whaddya' say, guys? Ready to handle one big rumble? This is our best shot, and lets all go together, both physichally and mentally!"

Everyone, even Cloud, Diego, and Leon, all cheered, until Jessie spoke up, "Excuse me?"

When the group turned to Team Rocket who had been out on the loop for the entire conversation, Jessie began calmly at first, "I hate to say this but..." before she shouted, "YOU FORGOT ABOUT US! SO WHAT'RE WE SUPPOSSED TO DO!?"

The Sailor Team, realising that they forgot to add Team Rocket into this, collasped to the ground(anime style), before getting back up, and Serena said sheepishly, "Oops. Sorry, Jessie. We kinda forgot."

"Some d'ings never change." Meowth slumped.

"Do you mind telling us what in the universe is going on?" James asked.

Misty sighed, before saying to the clumsy trio, "Well, you three can stay with us and help out in defending the town from Ultimecia's nightmares."

There was an awkward silence at first, until Team Rocket realised what Misty meant, before Jessie, James and Meowth all shrieked in horror, "WHAATT!?"

So the plan was being put into motion and the final battle against Ultimecia was about to begin.

* * *

Watching through the crystal orb, Ultimecia, now with none of her knights who had been destroyed by the Sailor Team, wasn't frazed at all. If anything, she was rather amused. No matter what Sailor Moon and her friends had gone through, this time, Ultimecia would be the victor. She would make sure of it.

"So, Sailor Moon and her friends are coming...I suppose it's been years since our last battle. Sailor Moon, finally we shall meet again." Ultimecia muttered, before laughing evilly.

She will be ready for their arrival.

* * *

Back in Radiant Garden, the group discussed on how to enter the realm where Ultimecia was, and came to a conclusion that the Sailor Teleport would be the key into this. So, once the Sailor Scouts transformed, and Sakura putting on her pink battle costume she wore during the Maelstrom battle and the Ice Age time-travelling adventures, everyone gathered at the Castle Portsern, where Sailor Moon and her friends that were going to face Ultimecia were now formed in a circle while holding hands, and Pikachu holding onto Ash's shoulder.

Everyone else were around their friends, hoping for the best.

"Go get 'em, guys!" Casey cheered.

Sailor Moon and the others nodded, before concentrating as they closed their eyes, mentally chanting the words, ' _Sailor Teleport_ ' and once this was done, strong colours of light started to form around Sailor Moon and her gathered group, from their bodies, and it got brighter and brighter, as the light then shoots up into the sky. Then the light got even brighter, before fading and the first assigned Sailor Team were gone, all was left was a circle of slight broken gravel, but the rest of the Sailor Team knew that their friends went to their final destination. Everyone else look up at the sky.

Cloud then muttered softly, "See you soon."

The final battles were about to really begin, and hopefully, the Realm of Light would be freed from the Nightmares of Ultimecia.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, sorry for the delay, but hopefully I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Can't make any promises, though. The final battle against Ultimecia is about to begin, along with other battles ahead.**


	26. Chapter 25: Nightmare War

**A/N: We're much closer to the ending of this story now. But there will be more battles before our heroes have their final battle against Ultimecia.**

 **I only own my OCs. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Chapter twentyfive: Nightmare War.

The bright light shined down an empty field until it faded, leaving the Sailor Team standing there. They opened their eyes and let each others' hands go as they now looked around the area, and Sailor Mercury called upon her computer-goggles to scan the area while she researched on her mini-computer to find out where they are. The field was dark like a wasteland, the sky was dark-purple, and the clouds were pitch-black.

The field itself was dry and lifeless, the grass could crumble into dust by just a single touch, and it was floating as well, the rocks having half-crumbled away, but had somehow been frozen, as though it was frozen in time. Sailor Moon, Loran, King Mickey, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury all glanced around the area before them.

Up in the sky above them, floating on a giant platform that appeared to have been wrenched from the ground, was a castle. It was about the same size as Radient Garden Castle, with several rising towers and darkened windows. Stone gargoyles, terrifying in appearance, stood perched among the battlements, their faces made all the more frightening by the lightning bolts that danced across the black sky. From the base of the castle dark clouds seeped out of unseen crevices, shrouding the building with a dark and evil aura. All the chains they saw were attached to this castle, as though they were keeping it anchored in the sky.

It was simply amazing on how they even managed to get here in the first place, after several times of fighting against the Nightmares Ultimecia had been sending into the Realm of Light.

"Gawrsh, is this the world Ultimecia lives?" Goofy asked, feeling a shiver down his spine. He was starting to get nervous, as the astmosphere was cold and nerve-wrecking. He clampsed his hands together as he looked around and each time, he got more freaked out. Donald was doing the same thing, and despite him trying to be tough, he had to admit, like in the Underworld, he was freaked out already. He moaned scaredly.

Goofy noticed this, and turned to his friend, saying in a scared tone, "I'm scared too, Donald."

"AAAHHH!" Sakura screamed suddenly. Everyone turned to her as she pointed downward. Sailor Moon and the others looked down at what Sakura was pointing at.

Lying on the ground in front of them, there was a body. Several more bodies then appeared, scattered throughout the field. the Sailor Team all gasped in horror and stepped back in alarm, unable to believe their eyes. Each body was dressed in the white uniform that looked familiar only to both Sailor Moon and King Mickey.

"...SeeDs..." Mickey breathed, "We must be in the darkest part of the original world before the darkness swallowed it up and caused the light to create it into the worlds we live in inside this universe today."

"Darkest part of the original world? What do you mean?" Ash asked, as he continued to gaze at the dead body. It was an incredible sight, as well as a horrifying one. The bodies of countless SeeD lay forgotten about the area. Pikachu moaned softly, whimpering in fear, and Ash tried to comfort his best friend. In truth, Ash was freaked out himself.

Sailor Moon frowned, both in horror and rememberence. She tried to think of how this was possible. Suddenly, she remembered what Yen Sid told them at the start of this journey.

" _ **Ultimecia has returned, but trapped in a Realm that is so far impossible to enter.**_ "

"I guess this world is timeless, because these bodies should've been...skeletions by now." Sailor Moon explained as she cringed at the sight. Not to mention that the memory of the mention of the future of darkness in the Pokemon world that no longer exists came into mind, and right now, it seemed to make sense.

"A timeless world?" Sora asked.

"You mean like the dark future Grovyle and Piplup were born in before they changed history?" Sakura guessed, and Sailor Moon nodded, apparently the former having come to the same conclusion.

"That makes sense." Sailor Jupiter thought. "Plus, this is a realm where Ultimecia can't get out but certainly can send her Nightmares through."

"But, if this is a timeless world, then why is time still flowing in the rest of the Realm of Light?" Sailor Venus asked, clueless and troubled at the same time.

"I guess Time doesn't flow here or somethin'." Ash guessed, placing a hand behind his head, not sure himself.

Sailor Mars concertrated on sensing the world, and after a few moments and she said, "I think this is more of a world that was long forgotten."

"Huh?" Everyone turned to her as she continued, "When all of the worlds were recreated, this one must've been erased from people's memories, but still existed. I'm guessing that when Ultimecia was first defeated, this part of the world was dragged into the deepest of darkness where time doesn't flow."

"So you're saying that we're in a world where time has stopped and yet it managed to make contact with the Realm of Light where time is still flowing?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I don't know for sure, but whatever it is, no doubt this is where Ultimecia is." Sailor Mars replied.

"The rift." Mickey realised. "It was when Xemnas fought against Sora and Riku. Organization XIII was the main reason for all of this!"

The rest of the group suddenly realised what he meant and all nodded in quick agreement. "Well, that means if we defeat Ultimecia, then things should return to normal, right?" Loran asked, before adding, a bit worriedly, "But...what about us? Will we be able to get back?"

Everyone else suddenly realised what Loran meant, and all glanced at each other, concerned. If they did defeat Ultimecia, things would return to normal. But, would they themselves be able to return to the Realm of Light before the rift is fixed up? Well, there was only one way to find out.

They all glanced up at the castle, and Sailor Moon, Loran and Mickey all recalled this place, and when they thought of all the lives Sorceress Ultimecia had sacrificed and ruined in pursuit of her goal, they remembered that they couldn't hold their anger at the evil Sorceress back then, and this was no different now as they have their memories back. These sacrificed lives continued to look like this in this timeless world, and it was just too horrible to think that it remained like this over thosands of years.

Sailor Moon tightend her fist, her fingers twitching. "Ultimecia's reign…" she said through clenched teeth. "She's going down for good."

"I've found the entrance into the castle." Sailor Mercury spoke up as she continued to scan the area, "There's only one way into the castle. The problem is, there's a barrier that once we enter, we won't be able to come back out unless Ultimecia is defeated."

Loran's eyes narrowed, as he said, now full of determination, "Then we'd better get to that Castle."

Ash looked determined and said, "Yeah! Let's go!"

Everyone else all nodded in agreement.

"Get ready, Ultimecia." Sailor Moon whispered, "It all ends here!"

"Once we go through, there's no turning back." Riku spoke up, "It's victory, or oblivion."

Sora nodded, knowing his best friend's comment too well, as this was the third time he's heard it in his life, twice this year.

* * *

After passing the bodies they came to the end of the path. Here the chain was embedded deeply into the rock and the ground had closed around it as though trying to trap it in. The chain—and those around it—appeared to have come from Ultimecia's castle.

They entered by the chain and as predicted, the barrier shield itself behind them, trapping the Sailor Team and their allies inside. But they swallowed their fears and continued on, fighting and combating against several Nightmares Ultimecia was apparently sending to try and stop them. But with combined team work, Sailor Moon and her friends fought long and hard, while being careful and healing up when they could.

There were nightmare versions of Heartless, Nobodies, Daemons, Lemures, Youmas, Shadow Souls and a few others that weren't sent into the Realm of Light just yet, but the group knew that it would change soon if they didn't defeat Ultimecia soon.

Eventually, they all entered a room that sort of reminded them of the illusion computer room of the End of the World when most of them went to fight against Xehanort's Heartless.

"This is a creepy room." Sakura thought, clutching her staff close to her chest nervously. "But I can sense darkness close by."

"Really impressive, Sailor Team." A familiar voice spoke before anyone else could reply to Sakura. Everyone turned to the left and saw a portal of darkness opening up, and out came Axel who had his arms crossed against his chest. Now that the Sailor Team knew almost everything, Genesis had sent him here to give the Sailor Team a test.

"Axel." Sora spoke.

Axel chuckled, as he said, "You're pretty close. I'm just a nightmare created like the others." then tapped the side of his head, saying, "Got it memorized?"

"I knew it." Sakura thought, thinking back to after the fight against Sephiroth. So the Axel that helped them out, who was here right now, was nothing more than another creation of Ultimecia. That still left the question on why he helped them more than fight them.

"For a nightmare version, you sure act like the real Axel." Sailor Moon admitted, sweatdropping. Then she added, "Not that, nobodies ARE real."

"Talk about a little miss smarty-pants." Axel shook his head, amused. He then said, "I really don't have time for most of you guys."

Donald immediately became suspicious and demanded, "What do you want?"

The redhead smirked, before pointing directly at Sora while saying, "I'm here to battle at least one of you. Ya' know, with a Keyblade, but not with darkness either." while the rest of the group glanced between Axel and Sora who realised what the former meant.

Realising that Axel could be blocking their way to Ultimecia, Sora then immediately summoned his Keyblade and declared, "Fine, if you say so!" positioning himself into a fighting stance, which shocked all of his friends that were with him right now.

"Sora, this is crazy!" Riku stated.

"It's okay, you go protect Sailor Moon. Don't worry, I'll catch up." Sora requested, confident.

"He can handle himself, Riku." Ash ensured as he stepped up to the two of them, despite being worried, but Ash knew there wasn't much a choice. "You know more than anyone that Sora wouldn't give up without a fight to protect his friends, and that means all of us."

Riku hesitated, before realizing that Ash was right; Despite Sora being total sap at times, he values his friends more than anything else, and would sacrifice himself even for those he doesn't know at all. Riku finally nodded, and then whispered to Sora, "Be careful."

"Right." Sora replied.

Hearing and seeing this, the rest of the Sailor Team reluctantedly nodded, and Sailor Moon told her friend with great concern, "Just don't take too long, Sora." before she and the rest of the team rushed passed Axel whose smirk widened, getting what he was ordered to do earlier.

"This is gonna be fun, huh, Roxas?" Axel teased, calling Sora his nobody's name.

"Here we go again." Sora sighed.

' _I hate it when we have to fight one of my friends, even though one of them is just a nightmare._ ' Roxas spoke in Sora's mind. This time, at first it caught him off-guard, then Sora knew that he wasn't hearing things, and if Roxas could now speak to him like this, that meant that Sora was able to possibly talk to him. After the near crash landing in Neverland, Sora couldn't hear his Nobody, until now.

So, rather than being concerned at his own sanity, and instead took up Riku's advice of him still being himself, Sora replied in his mind to his Nobody, ' _C'mon, Roxas. We don't have a choice here_.'

 **(~13th Reflection-KH2 Final Mix~)**

Axel must've sensed something odd about the way Sora was looking up a bit, because he replied, "You really do have conversations with Roxas, huh?" he sneered. "I'm SO FLATTERED!" As Axel bellowed the last line, he stretched his arms out beside him and mountainous fires sprung to sudden life in a perfect circle around the two.

Sora cuttled forward, as the heat became unbearable near the edges, but he kept his stance, not willing to let the heat borther him one bit.

"But that's not going to make a difference!" Axel yelled. He then holds his hands out and in small flames, his two chakrams appeared in his hands, and he looked at Sora with a smirk. The battle was on.

With no response, Sora charged forward and swung his Keyblade up at Axel, then down with all the force of his charge. Axel blocked the attack with his chakrams, and tossed the blades to the side by spinning his weapons like wheels.

"You won't forget this!" Axel called as he raised a chakram and blasted fire at Sora, who dove and rolled to the side, tossing the Kingdom Key Keyblade at Axel in a spinning arc. Axel dodged the flying Keyblade, both initially and when it boomeranged back to Sora. Coming out of his roll, Sora caught the Keyblade and manipulated his environment so that he ran horizontally along the wall of fire toward Axel, slashing at the redhead as he moved; forcing him back.

Axel jumped away from Sora's onslaught, into the center of the circle. "Burn, baby!" he laughed and slammed his hands onto the floor, causing bursts of flame to erupt around him and race outward, knocking Sora back into the wall of flame, singeing him.

Sora charged again at Axel, swinging in both high and low, each strike being parried and blocked by Axel's expert handling of his chakrams. Effortlessly, it seemed, Axel was able to spin the weapons to wherever they needed to be, deftly handling each twirl of his fingers and flick of wrist. Sora swung low, Axel jumped, and snapped out a kick to Sora' head that sent the boy tumbling.

"C'mere, I'll make it all stop!" Axel grinned, taunting.

Sora stepped back to his feet and charged at Axel again, but instead of swinging, Sora stabbed, and instead of aiming for Axel, he aimed for his chakrams. Catching the complicated handles on the inner part of Axel's weapons with his Keyblade, Sora twisted and ripped them out of a stunned Axel's grasp and sent them flying.

Without giving Axel a moment to register what had just happened, Sora smacked him in the face with the butt of the Keyblade, followed by a slash across the chest, ripping the material of his black cloak and sending him stumbling back. Without letting up, Sora laid into Axel with more strikes and attacks, some Axel dodged, most he did not.

The two of them continued their fight.

* * *

While still worrying about Sora who was taking his sweet time with Axel, Sailor Moon and the rest of the group continued their way through the castle and down the corridor, fighting against more Nightmare replicas of their previous enemies they fought in the past. They made it far, but still not quite close, as out of a corridor of darkness, was another familiar face that stood in their way, one that they haven't seen since Olympus Coliseum.

"So you made it this far." said The ghastly Pokemon.

"Darkrai!" Ash cried out.

"But I'm afraid you'll have to face other obstecles before you defeat Ultimecia!" Darkrai declared, his body now becoming covered in mists of darkness as he stood in a stance to fight against the heroes of Light.

Ash, realising what this meant and knowing that, like Sora, he'd have to give his friends a chance to go on ahead, nodded before summoned his Keyblade while Pikachu, thinking along the same lines, sparked electricity as both of them stood in fighting stance against the nightmare version of the Pokemon they defeated a year ago back on Earth.

At their friends' shocked expressions, Ash said boldy, "Fine, then Pikachu and I will handle you!"

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Ash, no!" Sailor Moon cried out, not wanting another one of her friends to become separated from the rest of the group. As if the possibility in losing one friend here wasn't bad enough. The others felt the same way as she did and could gaze worriedly, despite that the knew that Sora, Ash and Pikachu were following their hearts.

Ash turned back to his friends and told them urgently, "You guys should go and stop Ultimecia! Pikachu and I will handle things here!"

Mickey wanted to protest as well, but then he remembered another important lesson, and that Ash had already made up his mind. The eleven year old boy was also doing what his heart was telling him to do, and no one can interfere. He and everyone else hesitated, before they all nodded.

"Be careful." Mickey told the boy.

"Very careful." Sakura added.

With Ash and Pikachu's promise that they will be fine, Sailor Moon and the rest of the group then continued on as fast as they could, hoping that Sora, Ash and Pikachu would all catch up as quickly as possible.

Ash and Pikachu in the meantime, glared at the Nightmare Replica of Darkrai who chuckled and then he hovered into the air, summoning dark orbs of red and black darkness. The two heroes suddenly realised what he was doing and jumped immediately out of the way as Darkrai chanted, "Dark Void!"

Ash blocked and shield himself and Pikachu with a barrier spell he learned from Sora and held up his Keyblade to block anymore of the voids until the attack stopped, before the two counter attacked by slashing both Keyblade and Iron Tail attack at the Pokemon who either blocked, dodged or teleported to avoid their attacks while countering back with a number of swipes and slashs of Shadow Claw attack of his own, clashing against Ash's Keyblade and Pikachu's Iron Tail.

As Darkrai then teleported away and reappeared behind Ash and Pikachu, they both quickly rolled out of the way, though they were unable to avoid the Dark Pulse the Nightmare Pokemon blasted them with and landed hard on the floor. Fortunately, thanking Donald for the magic lessons, Ash casted the healing magic on both Pikachu and himself, and the two then leaped out of the way to avoid another Dark Void attack to avoid becoming trapped in nightmares again.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded quickly.

Pikachu leaped into the air and unleashed his said attack, "PiiikaCHUUU!" and despite Darkrai's attempts to avoid it, the latter Pokemon was eventually hit and he screamed while his body jolted by the electricity of the electric type Pokemon.

Seeing his chance while not wanting to repeat history of a year ago, Ash lets out a battle cry as he launched himself towards the Nightmare Pokemon and body-slammed against Darkrai with most of his strength, shoving the nightmare replica of the nightmare Pokemon back.

Recovering quickly, Darkrai glared at Ash and Pikachu who both glared in return, before they all launched and did a series of combo attacks, though Darkrai was up against Ash and Pikachu teamed up together.

They continued their battle as well.

* * *

No sooner than after Sailor Moon and her assigned team left to fight Ultimecia, Radient Garden was under yet another attack and in another crisis. This time, it was a Nightmare War. Now it was up to Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Mini Moon, Kero, Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Fiona, Manny, Ellie(who still felt stomach cramps but remained stubborn to fight), Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Tuxedo Mask, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle, Dawn, Piplup, Casey, May, Max, Misty, Brock, Madision, Team Rocket, Princess Sakura, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Leon, even Cid and Aerith, and the miniture Gullwings to defent the world of Light until Sailor Moon defeats Ultimecia for good.

The remaining heroes all did their best in numberous battles against Nightmare replicas of Shadow Souls, Youmas, Heartless and Nobodies in different parts of Radiant Garden as best as they could, but even then, they were starting to get worn out, no matter how many times they healed themselves with either left over potions or healing magic. Though Sid, Donkey, Crash, Eddie, Jessie, James and Meowth could only trick the nightmares into either tripping or falling off a cliff, but were later running away from more to safety since none of them were that good in a battle, and Max had to stick close to his sister.

Even the trainers' Pokemon were getting worn out in this war everyone was fighting in. "I wish Sailor Moon and the others would hurry up!" Misty cried out, as she recalled her now worn out Staryu back into it's pokeball.

Princess Sakura was about to respond when another Heartless appeared behind her, only for it to be blasted into nothing when Rinoa suddenly appeared, having used her sorceress abilities to save Princess Sakura.

Before Misty, Brock, Fiona, Tifa and Ellie could even say anything in surprise to see Rinoa again, the latter quickly said, "I'm here to help! I'll explain later!"

The five of them decided to worry about questioning Rinoa later, while Princess Sakura nodded her thanks, before they all continued to fight.

* * *

On the path leading towards the Dark Depths, Sailor Mini Moon, Grovyle, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Dawn, Piplup, Tuxedo Mask, and Cloud are surrounded on both sides by multitudes of Heartless, who are pushing them towards the edge of the cliff.

"Well," Grovyle began, "I never thought things would turn out like this."

"You're telling me." Future-Piplup agreed. "But I think we've all been through worse. Right?

"Right! We fought against Primal Dialga, Darkrai and Team Nappers and even Organization XIII! These guys are nothing!" Chimchar said, confindently. His two best friends nodded in agreement.

Sailor Mini Moon shook her head, admitting, "Friendships between boys...I'm jealous."

Cloud smirked, and told the future daughter of one of his friends that he now fully remembered, "You kind of sound like your mother."

"No arguments there." Tuxedo Mask chuckled, thinking about his wife and how she and their future daughter were definately mother and daughter, both in the present and in the future.

Dawn, with Piplup close to her, said her trademark quote, if a bit nervously, "Well, no need to worry. We'll be fine."

This only made most of her friends roll their eyes, as Grovyle pointed out to his trainer, "That's when we worry the most."

"What?" Cloud asked, quirking an eyebow. "She says that all the time?"

"Pretty much." Sailor Mini Moon giggled with a sweatdrop. With that, she and her friends and the past-self of her father all quickly launched to fight once more, as she then chanted her Moon-Silver Heart Attack from her Crystal Bell, which combined with Grovyle's Energy Ball, Chimchar's Fire-Spin, and both Piplups' Hydro-Pump attack, eliminating three Neo-Nightmare heartless, while Tuxedo Mask and Cloud clashed and cleaved more nightmare replicas of the enemies.

Cloud eventually ends up separated from the others as he cleaved two Shadow Souls before becoming surrounded by them. This was a repeat of the Heartless invasion weeks ago, and he was still recovering from his injury Sephiroth gave him with that long sword of his. But no, Cloud would not back down. His friends needed his help. He had to position himself carefully.

 **(~End 13th Reflection~)**

However, before he could even blink, all of the sudden the Shadow Souls were gone in an instant of just one slash, and Cloud then quickly sensed the reason why before he used his sword to block the very same long sword that nearly claimed his life and the lives of both Aerith and Tifa, though he was struggling to hold it back. The long sword belonged to the very man Cloud had fought for so long.

Hearing the clinging noise of swords brought together and in confusion on what happened to the Shadow Souls, Sailor Mini Moon and the others turned to see what just happened, and they and Cloud all had their eyes widened at who had just arrived and was now making the Nightmare War more complicated. Another nightmare, though a real being this time, was just added into this in his own accord.

"Good to see you...Cloud." Sephiroth spoke, with the evil grin on his face.

* * *

Sailor Moon and her companions continued fighting their way through Ultimecia's lair, sensing that they were getting closer and closer in reaching their destination to hopefully end the living nightmare once and for all and free the Realm of Light from the darkness once again.

The companions' hearts were racing in anticipation, but before they could continue on, an unfamiliar voice caused them to stop in their tracks, as it said in a male voice, " _When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, The goddess descends from the sky, Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting._ "

The Sailor Team looked up and saw a man who wore what seemed like a red coloured version of Sephiroth. He had short orange-redish hair and blue eyes. His skin looked slightly pale like a ghost, and the scary part was, he had a black wing just like Sephiroth, except that it was on the left side rather than the right, wearing a red leather coat, but held a red sword that looked ready to kill. The man landed right in front of the heroes with a smirk.

It was Genesis.

"Who're you?" Loran asked, suspiciously. "I've never seen you before."

"Me neither." Sakura added.

The rest of the group tried to think about if they'd all seen this man before, but in the end, all realised he was new to them, and Goofy shook his head, shrugging, "Nope. Me neither."

Genesis only widened his smirk, saying, "Settle down, Sailor Team." turning his gaze to the anticipated Mickey, adding, "Especially you, Mickey-friend of Zack the Puppy."

Hearing the name Zack shocked Sailor Moon and everyone else as they all gasped in shock, before she exclaimed in shock, "Wait a second! You know Zack!?"

Genesis shook his head, and said, "Over reacted energies, just like restless puppies, Zack included."

Donald was quickly impaitent as usual as he demanded, "Just tell us who you are, you big palooka!"

"No paitence, I see." Genesis figured, then introduced himself, "Genesis is my name. Former SOLDIER of Shinra."

At first the name didn't resgister to the group, but when the words of SOLDIER and Shinra formed, the Sailor Team were absolutely horrified, as Sailor Moon and Mickey both exclaimed in shock, "YOU WERE WITH SHINRA AS SOLDIER!?"

They don't remember hearing anything about this guy being in SOLDIER. Since when did that happen? Loran didn't remember anything about this guy either. Was Genesis another one of ShinRa's dark secrets?

Genesis chuckled, as though he found the Sailor Team's expressions amusing, and explained, "Yes, long before even Zack joined SOLDIER. I was a SOLDIER 1st Class, along with my friends, Angeal and Sephiroth."

"You knew Sephiroth?" Sakura blinked, stunned beyond belief.

"I knew that Sephiroth used be a hero of Shinra before he discovered Jenova that made him all berserk, but I never heard anything about you or some other guy named Angeal." Sailor Moon muttered. Did something happen before Sephiroth went on a rampage? Or did something else happen afterwards? It had been in the past 8,000 years ago, so she couldn't tell.

"I guess it must've happened before things got so bad in the past, before the two of us and Loran entered the world." Mickey thought, thinking along the same lines as Sailor Moon.

Loran nodded in agreement with a slightly freaked out expression, "Yeah, could be. I know about Zinconaide appearing before Sephiroth, but I never heard anything about this guy."

Ignoring what both Mickey and Loran said, Genesis responded to Sailor Moon's comment, "Angeal was also Zack's mentor when that restless puppy joined and was also my long time childhood friend as we grew up together. However..."

"However...?" Riku repeated, suddenly getting a feeling that Genesis was up to something.

His suspicions were confirmed as unexpectedly, Genesis raised his sword and pointed it at Sailor Moon and King Mickey's direction, saying, "If you wish to know further, two of the chosen three who have defeated Ultimecia must show me their strength."

Everyone stood there, shocked again. "You want the two of us to battle you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"But why?" Mickey asked.

"Show me if you are worthy of being the true light royalty chosen ones of the Realm of Light." Genesis answered.

Not wanting to let their best friends and two leaders get involved such a fight against one villian before facing the real threat of the universe, the Sailor Scouts, Loran, Sakura, Riku, Donald and Goofy stood in front, to defend Sailor Moon and King Mickey.

"You'll have to go through us first!" Sailor Jupiter declared, ready to fight the man in the coat. She wasn't going to let this guy hurt two of her friends, not if she and others could help it.

"No!" Sailor Moon and Mickey both cried out. Both of them, completely different, had so much in comman which was shared with Sakura, Ash and Sora.

Everyone turned to them and Riku told the of them firmly, "Don't worry, we'll be fi-"

"No way!" Mickey interrupted, firmly. This was a surprise to the others, as he continued, "No matter what happens, Genesis wants to fight only two opponents, and I won't back down without a fight. I'll stand and fight for all of your safeties."

"So will I." Sailor Moon agreed, "I have to learn to fight and protect you guys."

"But Sailor Moon and King Mickey..." Goofy tried to point out. He'd hate to see two of his best friends fight without the protect of him and everyone else in the room.

Mickey shook his head and replied, "She's right, Goof'. Let the two of us handle him. We're not gonna lose, I know it." he held his familiar expression of determination.

The rest of the group tried to protest, but Sailor Moon smiled warmly at everyone. Despite her being the one needed protection, she always wanted everyone to be safe and that she believed was her true destiny as Princess of the Moon, as well as the leader of the Sailor Team and a true friend.

Sakura was the first to recongise the expression on two of her most cherished friends, and asked hesitatedly, "Are you sure?"

"As long as you guys are safe, I'm happy. We're all a team, and we look out for each other. Who cares if I need protection right now, right? I'm not like any old Princess who needs protecting, and you've all seen Fiona in action. And King Mickey here did so much too." Sailor Moon continued, with Mickey nodding in agreement.

Finally, after thinking about everything they all went through, and not once did the Sailor Team remember straight away that Sailor Moon needed protection and Mickey did go out of his way to risk his life for the safety of the Realm of Light, which was his noble way and heart of a true king, everyone finally sighed in defeat yet understanding, yet with worry, hoping for the best, and they all nodded.

"Just be careful and don't get killed." Loran told them.

"Thanks guys." Sailor Moon smiled at her friends.

Mickey nodded with a smile and said, "Don't worry, no matter what happens, you'll be there for us, right?"

"Right." The rest of the Sailor Team said.

 **(~Dissappeared-KH2~)**

With that, Sailor Moon and Mickey walked passed their friends before stopping a few feet away from Genesis, in front of their friends, before holding tight grips on their Keyblades, ready to fight.

"Noble words of true heroes. I am very jealous." Genesis smirked, preparing to fight as well. "I've wanted to be the hero of Shinra. Show me your strength!"

Then they decided that the time to talk was over, as the three then attacked. Sailor Moon blocked Genesis sudden attack with her Keyblade, before Mickey managed to knock the man away from the Moon Princess, but Genesis attacked again, raised his sword high. The red blade flashed brightly as he ran forward, eager to bring this confrontation to a swift and bloody end. But Mickey blocked the attack and clashed with his Keyblade, before Sailor Moon came up running and clashed with Genesis's blade as well.

Sailor Moon swung her Keyblade. At the same time Genesis moved, swinging his own sword, bringing it down to meet Sailor Moon's head-on.

The two weapons clashed. As the blades connected, sparks of light danced along them and into the air around the two swordsmen. Mickey gave another yell and pushed on his Keyblade, taking over for Sailor Moon. Genesis pushed back Mickey before teleporting away, then he reappeared, hovering over both Mickey and Sailor Moon.

Genesis then palmed his sword against his hand which then glowed in red light in very little concentration while his single black wing supported him in flight. He then swung his sword and unleashed a Fire slice towards Sailor Moon and Mickey who both leaped out of the way, though it caused damage to the ground, creating a small fiery crater, while Sakura had to quickly use the Shield Card to protect the rest of the group and herself from any damage, though they all now began to get more and more worried about Sailor Moon and Mickey.

Sailor Moon then quickly called upon her Moon Tiara Magic to at least distract Genesis before expertly tossing it like a frisbee towards the One-Winged Angel who simply shifted out of the way before launching himself towards her, only to sense the attack behind him and he quickly stopped his attempts in mid-air before blocking the Tiara with his Crimson Blade, knocking it away, much to Sailor Moon's shock.

Mickey then chanted, "Firaga!" blasting his spell from his Keyblade towards the crimson man who once again blocked this other attack with a barrier of his own, much to the King's shock. Mickey was then forced to leap out of the away before he would be sliced in half by the former SOLDIER who nearly had done so by just one inch.

"Moon, Gorgeus, Meditation!" Sailor Moon chanted as she transformed her Keyblade into her Dream Sword once again, firing her attack at Genesis who turned around to see it coming. He blocked the power of the moon, but to his surprise was beginning to struggle at the force of the ability of light. However, he then swung his crimson sword and in a single slash, he stopped the attack, though he was getting rather exhausted. Sailor Moon and Mickey were becoming exhausted too.

The battle had to be finished soon.

Quickly, both Sailor Moon and Mickey, after restoring their health and magic with Exliars and Potions, though Genesis did the similiar thing, clashed against him with their Keyblades in one of their most toughest battles yet. Suddenly something within their hearts glowed in light, which, in their and everyone else's surprise, gave them the strength to catch Genesis off-guard.

Genesis's eyes widened in surprise as the red sword was suddenly wrenched from his hands. The blade went flying through the air and out of his reach.

Sailor Moon did not hesitate. She and Mickey darted forward, breaking through Genesis's defences, and swung their Keyblades. The two blades glowed in light as they struck; landing blows again and again without pause. Genesis cried out as each blow hit home, unable to defend himself from Sailor Moon and Mickey's attacks.

For the final blow, Sailor Moon and Mickey leaped into the air and raised their Keyblades above their shoulders. The tips glowed brightly as all the energy within the blades gathered at that one point. The two descended and brought the Keyblades crashing down upon Genesis who crashed into the ground, briefly covering himself in a layer of dust. **(~End Dissappeared~)**

Sailor Moon and Mickey landed back in front of their friends who were amazed by their amazing team work. Even Sailor Moon and Mickey were surprised of their seemingly well skilled abilities, as if they've been doing it for their whole lives. It was probably because of their team work back when they and Loran travelled together in the original world of all the worlds before it split into what was known today.

Even Genesis was stunned by the power of Sailor Moon and Mickey. However, neither of them knew that the two of them were the only ones showing off incredible abilities.

* * *

 **A/N: More battles ahead and the end results of both Sora and Ash's fights against Axel and Darkrai.**


	27. Chapter 26: Truth of Nightmares

**A/N: Almost at the end! I'm so excited to finish this and then either continue my other stories or begin the next chapter of the other five stories I wanna begin with.**

 **I only own my OCs. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Chapter twentysix: Truth of Nightmares.

 _ **Back with Cloud and the others...**_

"Good to see you...Cloud." Sephiroth spoke, with the evil grin on his face.

 **(~One Winged Angel-Dissidia Final Fantasy~)**

Cloud struggled to keep his arch enemy at bay, until he was forced to jump out of the way when Sephiroth attempted to slice him in half before he was knocked upwards, which was surprisingly another familiar deja vu he couldn't figure out how or why, but decided to worry about that later. As Sailor Mini Moon and the others could only watch in worry, Cloud lands on one of the rock cliffs high from the path, as Sephiroth gracefully followed him and landed on one higher, over-towering the blond-haired man who wasn't fazed.

"You truly remember the past?" Sephiroth smirked, studying Cloud's expression. The younger man's glare seemed to answer that one and his smirk somewhat grew. "That's too bad." he added, mockingly.

"Sephiroth," Cloud spoke in anger. "What do you really want?" It was time he really got answers out from the man he defeated 8,000 years ago, and yet, by some twisted joke, was reborn into the future just like Cloud himself and most of his friends. Why Sephiroth of all enemies? Now that Cloud knew what the silver-haired man had attempted to do, Cloud needed to know why Sephiroth was still after him other than revenge.

Un-nerved by the younger man's harsh tone, Sephiroth explained, "For three years I've been wondering, what matters now if Jenova is vanquished and the world was separated into what is known today? The Lifestream disappeared, and the darkness, stronger than ever."

He silently chuckled as he continued, "What I want, Cloud, is to vanquish the last bit of light in your heart, and watch you die." and as he finished that sentence, he lifts his hand into the sky which then suddenly turned dark and covered in dark clouds of darkness, nearly covering the entire world of Radiant Garden as though he gained some control to dominate the Realm of Light. "Then one day, I will find a new goal, travel to many worlds to discover a new meaning of Jenova."

Cloud stood in defence, as he demanded once he realised that Jenova could once again be part of the fight, "What about the Realm of Light!?" he hissed.

"Well," Sephiroth grinned, "That's up to you, Cloud."

"He can't be serious." Future-Piplup muttered worriedly as he and the others overheard what Sephiroth said.

Neither Cloud nor Sephiroth heard the former human, as their eyes peeled on each other. In an instant a moment later, both men launched towards each other and their swords met in a loud clang.

The epic battle between both of them just began.

* * *

Back in town, everyone else had just finished off at least one army of Nightmares while bracing themselves for the next wave of Ultimecia's wrath, when the rest of the Sailor Team all over Radiant Garden, including the citizens who were either hiding in fear or trying their best to help out, Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Tifa, and Team Rocket all noticed something else terribly wrong. Thunder roars in the darkened sky of Radient Garden and everyone gazes up in horror.

Could it be Ultimecia arriving? No, it couldn't be. Rinoa clasped her hands together, before taking off to the Dark Depths, with a realized Princess Sakura following. The Sailor Team all gathered and could only stare worriedly, with Crash and Eddie clinging onto each other scaredly, and Sid clinged onto Diego, shrinking back in fear.

Aerith, Tifa, Future-Mini Moon and Yuffie all glanced at each other, concerned. Suddenly, Aerith heard something unusual. Like something landed in water and a quick instant, a vision...

No, a memory hit her. A pure green Materia splashing into a crystal clear water in a forest of unusual but beautiful glowing white trees that seemed to glow brigther under the moon light, and giant sea shells that acted as...shelters of some kind. With her memory of her previous life restored, and despite having been reborn as a normal human with magic abilities, Aerith now began to realise that may not be the case...not anymore.

It was the White Materia. Aerith knew, Cloud needed support. She could sense him. He needed help to fight. She suddenly realised what was really going on and now could only pray.

* * *

In the mist of darkness in the middle of the Dark Depths, having reached the area where Cloud, Tifa and Leon had been wounded earlier, Cloud and Sephiroth both clashed hard, having both hovered in the air via their abilities to do so. Sailor Mini Moon and the others tried their best to cheer Cloud on, though most of them wanted to help him.

Cloud did not even pay attention to everyone cheering him on and only kept his eyes locked on Sephiroth. Cloud and Sephiroth continued to clash swords for several more moments, each blow Clod tried to deliver to Sephiroth was blocked, as the same with Sephiroth. It was clear from the beginning of this match they were both evenly matched. Sephiroth then disappeared again before he then reappears to the side of Cloud and knocks him into the ruins of Maleficent's Castle.

In the room where Sailor Moon and Sora first battled Maleficent which now rendered to more ruins, Cloud stood up after recovering, and quickly blocked Sephiroth's next attack when the latter caught up after dimissing his single wing for once in ages. Both of them flew around while clashing, running along the walls in the dark room, mindlessly doing even more damage as rock and debries were sliced away as though it were a piece of paper, while clashing swords, sparking blue light as Cloud and Sephiroth went against each other.

Cloud then attemped to slice Sephiroth in half, but was again blocked.

"Oh!" Sephiroth mocked, noticing a difference in Cloud for the first time in three years. "Where did you find this strength?"

"I'm not about to tell you!" Cloud snapped back, and with unexplainable strength, he managed to shove Sephiroth who flew backwards through the ceiling and once again outside. Cloud followed him by jumping up very high and he landed on the platform where the televators used to run, and blocked Sephiroth's surprise attack as the two continued to fight all over the castle, before heading back to the cliff among the rocks.

"I've thought of a wonderful present for you…" Sephiroth began as he then slashes a large piece of falling rock in half with his sword to try to hit Cloud. Cloud slashes right through it and continues on after Sephiroth, eventually hovering over Sailor Mini Moon and her group who followed them to the Dark Depths's cliff.

The two continued to clash in midair, with Sephiroth continuing to mock Cloud, "Shall I give you despair?"

Sephiroth knocks Cloud back. He spins to the wall, and jumps higher in the air. Sephiroth charges after him. Cloud cleaves his sword downward and strikes the blocking sword of Sephiroth several times. Sephiroth retaliates and Cloud dodges backwards. Sephiroth goes in for three more strikes, which Cloud blocks, but is still pushed back. Sephiroth hits him upward, then down to the ground. Before he hits, Cloud spins to gain a footing. He dodges as Sephiroth shoots down at him with the masamune. Cloud lands on the rock wall and runs along it. He jumps and swings at Sephiroth. Their swords clash and they switch sides.

Cloud catches himself as he falls as he seemed to have lost Sephiroth for a moment, then falls to one knee to catch his breath. Why was it that every time he fights his worst enemy that he nearly exhausts himself out? This always happened. Always. For the past three years, Cloud ended up in the same result.

Suddenly, Sephiroth catches up and tries to slash at him, but Cloud avoids. The two continued to clash hard until Sephiroth catches Cloud off guard and punches him against a wall where Cloud briefly slumps and his sword falls next to him. Sephiroth smirks as he has gained an upper hand. He was about to stab Cloud with his sword when...

"NO!"

Sailor Mini Moon, unable to bear this anymore, suddenly rushed over and jumped in between the men, holding her arms out in front of Cloud and glared with no amount of fear at Sephiroth, much to Team Pokepals, Dawn, Piplup and Tuxedo Mask's horror on what Mini Moon just did. She was risking her own life to defend Cloud, just as Sephiroth's sword was inches at her chest and her transformation compact.

Finding this amusing and seeing the striking resemblence, not to mention memories of time travel and figuring out who Sailor Mini Moon was, Sephiroth smirked and said, "A future daughter of Sailor Moon, protecting you just like her."

Cloud was shocked at what Sailor Mini Moon was doing, and for a split second, he saw a memory, of a younger Sailor Moon doing the same thing back in his previous life.

"Give me the pleasure of taking that feeling away." Sephiroth grinned, readying his sword for a killing blow at Sailor Mini Moon.

Instantly, in horror of what was about to happen, Cloud's memories, this time his most cherished ones, flashed before his eyes-the good times he had in his first adventure with Tifa, Sailor Moon, Yuffie, Aerith, Mickey, Loran, Squall, Rinoa, Vincent, and others named Barret, Nanaka(or Red XIII), Cait Sith controlled by Reeve, Irvine, Zell, Selphie, Quistis and a little girl named Marlene, and of Zack, and the memories he had of his life here in the present of the Sailor Team and how Sailor Moon always managed to comfort him in a strange way.

No. He would not let Sephiroth take anymore things precious to him or anyone precious to his friends. Cloud refused to allow Sephiroth take away any more lives he did both in their previous lives and here in the present. Cloud and all of his friends were given another chance, and he be damned if Sephiroth would ruin it again and repeat history.

In anger while careful not to give into his darkness, the darkness his enemy definately had no control whatsoever now that he realised he was actually giving into it, rather than realising Cloud had been lied by his enemy, he grabbed his sworld, leaped up and solmersaulted over Sailor Mini Moon while swining his sword at Sephiroth who blocked and then jumped three feet back, giving Cloud a questioning frown, while the latter now stood with a stunned Sailor Mini Moon protectively behind him.

"I pity you. You just don't get it at all." Cloud began, glaring at Sephiroth who snorted at this.

Sephiroth then charged once more to try and attack Cloud who then blocks it, and then the two jump from wall to wall until they once again hovering in the air. Cloud had to finish this, and this time, he would.

Not by confidence that always seemed to fail him. But by one friend who held onto the support of the friends she made, and Cloud realised, dependence of friends and families are what gave him and Sailor Moon the strengths to overcome the fierce battles. "It's because of Sailor Moon that I made it this far!" Cloud continued.

Sephiroth only snickered at this, but then was completely caught off guard when Cloud came and jumped right at him. At first, Sephiroth blocked two of Cloud's blows, but then Cloud began to glow with that blue light again as pulls his sword back and flings it forward, it's bandage unwrapping itself and falls, while the sword reveals several other blades, some small and some large, all made out of shiny and heavy metal which come out and surrounded Sephiroth.

Sailor Mini Moon stared in awe, until she felt something warm against her chest. Gazing down, she realised it was the Future Silver Crystal reacting and glowing in warm light. Suddenly struck by a vision of Sailor Moon somewhat praying which the light from her envoloped on Cloud, giving him the strength to finish Sephiroth, Sailor Mini Moon realised what she had to do and closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, praying with both the power of the Silver Crystal and her heart to give Cloud some of her strength to help him.

It worked, and she then glowed brighter as well. Like the power of a Keyblade, a small beam of light shoots onto Cloud who glows in a mixture of blue and golden light, and then he disappeared. Sephiroth looked around fanatically for Cloud, but was not expecting a sword to come and slice him from behind. This happened several more times, until all of the pieces of Cloud's sword came and fell to the ground, Cloud grabbing onto one of them as he hit the ground.

Even though Cloud won, Sephiroth knew that this wasn't a fight to be done yet, so it was leave it for another time until he fully recovered. For now, Cloud had definately severally wounded him after three long years of their struggle.

"Stay where you belong: In my memories." was Cloud's words to his enemy.

 **(~End One Winged Angel~)**

Sephiroth only looked at Cloud angrily as he said his last words to him. "I will never be a memory." before disappearing into darkness, defeated and weakened.

There was a moment of silence, until Cloud sighed. All this time, the answer in defeating his enemy was right inside his heart, and he didn't know it until now. While he knew that Sephiroth would most likely be back, this time, Cloud knew, he'd finally settled the score. He finally outwit his enemy to the point where Sephiroth would have no choice but to recover for a long time.

The fight was not yet over, but now, Cloud could finally be at ease. His thoughts returned to his lost friend he wanted to avenge. At last, he accomplished that goal, and managed to protect his remaining friends, and finally understood his past, while having protected the future.

' _Zack...you can rest in peace now._ ' Cloud thought.

Sailor Mini Moon, having been a little dazed by having used the Silver Crystal to help Cloud, had also stopped glowing, and after assuring the others that she was fine, they approached Cloud, their minds onto the result of the battle.

"Is he...?" Dawn trailled off, not knowing if she wanted to know if Sephiroth was defeated or not.

"Not yet." Cloud admitted as he shook his head. He then turned to face some of his new friends, the friends and family of one of his cherished friends he hasn't seen for 8,000 years until a year ago, and continued, "But at least I know that he'll leave me alone for a long time until I sense him again. And I doubt he'll cause any more trouble to anyone else."

"You did great, Cloud." Future-Piplup said softly with a small smile, glad that his friend was okay.

"Yeah, you were awesome!" Chimchar added. The others nodded in agreement.

Cloud at last smiled warmly for the first time in years, and geniune smile. He then turned his gaze to Sailor Mini Moon and said, "I couldn't have done it without Sailor Mini Moon. Her light helped me, just like Sailor Moon's did 8,000 years ago."

"I didn't know how I did that," Sailor Mini Moon shrugged, admitting a bit embarrassedly, "But I could hear mama's voice calling to me...she was saying to me to help you, Cloud...then I saw a funny vision of Sailor Moon doing the same thing."

By mother, Cloud knew Rini was talking about Serena's future-self. Still, Cloud was grateful, and he replied, "Well, you really are her daughter...thanks."

The others all smiled warmly in return as the sky began to return to normal. By this time, Rinoa and Princess Sakura arrived, both smiled at the scene before them.

Still, there was still Ultimecia who needed to be defeated in order to save the Realm of Light.

* * *

 _ **Back to Sora...**_

With a final blow, Sora sent Axel flying into his own wall of fire, which disintegrated as Axel flew through it and crashed into the wall behind. He sunk to the ground and fell forward onto his knees.

Sora looked at at the gasping, but strangely not bleeding Axel, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, even though the Axel in front of him was just a nightmare copy like the rest of Ultimecia's dark magic that once belonged to Darkrai.

"Hey...Axel?" Sora asked before trailing off, unsure what else to say. Just then, before he could let Axel say anything, everything around him seemed to be covered in light, and Sora's vision was blank...until a new image appeared, as though it were a memory.

But not a memory Sora was expecting.

* * *

 _The sunset was beautiful as always in Twilight Town, as a golden spiky haired boy in an organization XIII coat, about fifteen years old in body sat on the Clock Tower, his head on his lap. He looked up partly and sighed. He wished this moment would last forever._

 _"Look who's finally awake."_

 _The boy, known as Roxas, gasped as he looked up to his right. There stood was an older Nobody with red spiky hair. His best friend._

 _"Axel." Roxas muttered._

 _Axel, the real Axel, sighed as he added with a slight shrug, "Or...maybe I have it wrong. Might be time to sleep. Soon we won't be able to talk like this anymore."_

 _This was a mental meeting between two friends. Roxas was inside Sora who was still oblivious on what was going on. Sora had just defeated him in the rights of claiming the body. Axel on the other hand, now he was just a spirit, or something. This was their final moments together. Roxas sighed and looked down._

 _"Does that mean it's time for me to go back to where I belong?" Roxas questioned, though that seemed like a silly thing to ask. Of course he had to go back to Sora. He wasn't meant to exist in the first place. As DiZ had said, he had no right to be anything but a mere shadow within Sora's heart._

 _Axel, in similiar disappointment, sat down next to his younger friend, and muttered, "You know, I've been thinking about something Naminé said." before questioning curiously, "Roxas...are you really sure that you don't have a heart? Is it possible that we all have one? You, me, her... Or is that just wishful thinking?"_

 _Roxas shared a glance with his best friend, before lowering his gaze once more, and shrugged, a little moppingly, "I don't know. I can't...just look inside."_

 _"Y-yeah." Axel replied in agreement. "I guess not..."_

 _"But I figure..." Roxas continued, which made the other Nobody turn to him curiously as the former continued, "If there is something in there-inside us-then we'd feel it, wouldn't we? And if so..." before shaking his head and said, "No...nevermind."_

 _"C'mon. Don't leave me hangin'."_

 _"Sora will find the answer we're looking for. I know he will. Because, he's me. And I know that Sailor Moon, Ash, Sakura, everyone in the Sailor Team would help him too." Roxas smiled a little at the thought that his real-self, the one who seemed to be separate from him, would find the real answer._

 _Axel chuckled a little, before handing over a Sea-Salt Ice Cream bar to Roxas, agreeing, "True enough." surprising the latter a little, before the boy smiled and gratefully accepted the treat, while Axel had one of his own. Both of them just nibbled on their treats, their gazes turning to the sunset, and the town below them, the mountain ranges in the distance. It really was a beautiful sight. One that both of them wanted to just sit back and stare at forever, and continue to take in the image of it's beauty._

 _To Roxas and Axel, it was almost like freedom to them. The warmth light of the sunset, the area all around them, feeling the gentle breeze of the wind against their skin._

 _"Man, I miss the old times." Axel sighed with a geniune smile. "Still got it memorized? " he thought back of the time he found Roxas a year ago. "The day we met, when you got your new name, you and I sat right here and watched the sunset."_

 _"Yeah." Roxas agreed, then he thought back of his false memories of his false life of the final seven days of his freedom, the time in the Simulation Twilight Town DiZ, Riku, Dusknoir and Sailor Dark Moon kept him in to keep him away from Organization XIII to reuight with Sora. "This place is home. Me... Hayner, Pence, Olette...We've shared a lot of adventures."_

 _Axel gave his friend a pat on the shoulder, saying comfortly, "You'll see them again. I know you will." and he meant it. Roxas might not be able to be free, but at least he can see everything through Sora's eyes._

 _Roxas nodded, "Yeah, you're right." before sighing, feeling his time running out. "Well, I should go."_

 _Hearing this, Axel's expression turned to sadness. Noticing this, Roxas continued, while not wanting to leave, but knew that there was no choice, "Sora's waiting for me."_

 _"Yeah. I suppose he is." Axel admitted, turning away and finding his voice choaking with tears, his throat felt tight and warm. In fact, he could feel tears form in his eyes, and his chest felt heavy. There was a lump in his throat and chest, and he could've sworn he felt something ache, in the hole where his heart used to be. Axel didn't want to leave Roxas either, but their time was up. Now he remembered the pain and sadness of goodbyes._

 _So in order to avoid in suffocating or drowning in sorrow, Axel took a bite from his ice cream, though he could've sworn one his tears, tears that one needed a heart to even shed, drop onto his ice cream, which made it a bit more salty than ever, but it actually tasted good. "Man, this is such good ice cream, huh?"_

 _The two of them sat in silence, continuing to gaze out at the distance until both began to glow in light, and soon both Roxas and Axel were becoming see-through, foretelling both of them that it was time and they would both disappear._

 _"Take care, okay?" Roxas farewelled, smiling in sadness._

 _Axel nodded as he too smiled in sadness, his tears rolled free as he replied one final time, "Right back at ya...buddy." he choaked._

 _Right at the moment of both of them vanishing, Axel's final tear falls free and plopped onto the roof-top of the tower. Soon, Roxas and Axel were gone._

* * *

Blinking as his vision returned to reality, Sora suddenly felt a large lump in his chest. It was the lump of sadness, but at the same time, he realised it wasn't his own.

He was sensing Roxas's sadness at the sudden memory of his final mental moments with the real Axel. The Keyblade wielder turned his gaze at the nightmare version of Axel who smiled, not the smirk of being a bad guy, but the way when the real Axel was fading away after he sacrificed himself to let Sora and his friends get to Xemnas and rescue Kairi.

"I see what Axel said about you and Roxas making him feel like...the heart within is real in nobodies." Axel admitted. He must've sensed the same memory, since he was the Nightmare creation of the still long gone Nobody. "It's weird but, that battle was pretty cool, and battling you made me feel...like I am real and I have a heart. Funny, huh?" He stated.

Hearing this made Sora smile a little, but in a hint of fondness. "Ya' know, for nightmare, you sure picked a good fight, and you act the way Axel would."

"Yeah, well, that's what you get when you're a failed nightmare experiment." Axel admitted, referring to himself.

"So you're the failed experiment those Knight-guys were talking about, right?" Sora figured. Kuja had mentioned it before his death, and Sora could never figure it out. Now that this Axel revealed who he really was, it somewhat makes sense now. It was still surprising, but it makes sense.

Axel nodded and explained, "Yep. When Ultimecia stole the real Darkrai's ability of creating nightmares from this world through the time compression, which connects to all time but this world is timeless. Anyway, she created nightmares with her own magic and tested them out first before sending them to the Realm of Light."

He paused and hesitated for a moment, before continuing with a shrug, "I was one of those experiments, but since I had all of Axel's memories and strangely didn't feel like fighting you guys, she considered me as a failed experiment and banished me into the Realm of Light on another world that is somewhere quite close to where Sailor Moon and the others live. Darkrai was in the same vote."

Deciding to reveal the truth on why he and Darkrai helped the Sailor Team, Axel added, "That's when Genesis found us and Rinoa."

"Huh? Who's Genesis?" Sora blinked. That name was new to him. Was this Genesis the main reason in helping out him and his friends through out the journey to figure out way to defeat Ultimecia?

"He was one of Sephiroth's only friends." Axel explained. "He...didn't meet Sailor Moon or the other two or even Cloud that much, if at all. Because he was dying, before he found a cave that was filled with the Lifestream with some goddess or whatever. That guy, named Zack, battled him, and won, but then disappeared and...well, you know the rest."

"According to him, seven years ago, he woke up after his long, long sleep, even during the time when the world became many worlds...he went through several worlds until three years ago, and followed that Zack-guy until the latter lost his heart, which is now sleeping inside someone else." Axel continued.

Sora's eyes widened at this new knowlage. Zack lost his heart, but instead of becoming a Heartless and creating his Nobody, Zack's heart was somehow in some weird way was sleeping inside someone else. It was weird, but for some reason, he couldn't help but feel he'd seen or even felt something similiar at some point in his life. Sora wasn't certain how it was possible.

"So, who is the one holding Zack's heart?" Sora asked.

"Can't tell, because that'll be a spoiler." Axel smirked, much to Sora's annoyance. The redhead then quickly added, "Don't worry. Zack didn't turn into a heartless or a nobody. His body is sleeping now, but he's safe."

"Okay, I buy that." Sora thought, then asked, "So, that means you weren't working for Ultimecia then?"

Axel rolled his eyes and grumbled, "I'd rather disappear than work for that creepy lady." shuddering at the very thought of working for the woman who created him out of the real Axel's DNA.

There was a pause, until Sora asked the question he wanted to ask since after their fight. "Axel, why did you want to fight me?"

"Genesis," Axel corrected. "He wanted me to test you. He wants to defeat Ultimecia too, so there's a 100% chance that he'll show up here somewhere."

Sora thought about this, and then asked, "So, this Genesis guy is on our side?" as he folded his arms against his chest.

"He probably will be when Sailor Moon shows him that she has what it takes to save the Realm of Light." Axel shrugged.

"I guess some bad guys can turn into good guys, like Team Rocket." Sora figured. He remembered the times when Team Rocket would help Ash and Sailor Moon out, and also being told that the fairy-tale villains in the Fairy-Tale world turned good when King Artie convinced them to follow their most wanted good dreams. He even remembered when the real Axel risked his own life to let Sora and the others rescue Kairi and apologuised for kidnapping her in the first place.

Sora was snapped out of his thoughts when Axel unexpectedly asked, "So, what's your dream?"

"Huh? Oh...um...to see other worlds." The spiky-haired teen shrugged.

"Heh." Said Axel. "At least your dream came true. I guess Axel's dream was to be remembered, living forever inside people's memories."

Seeing this made Sora remember that it was the similiar goal Future-Grovyle wanted to achieve during his mission to change history. Smiling, Sora walked up to Axel and extanted his hand towards the nightmare-nobody who looked at it in surprise before looking up at Sora.

"You'll be remembered, both you and the real Axel and his real-original self. Maybe not living forever physchically, but in spirit." Sora began.

"Someone once said, ' _Even if we were to disappear, we won't disappear. Everything ends eventually, and there will be a time when we won't be around anymore, and either changing history or not, the timing of it doesn't matter. The important thing is not how long you live...It's about what you accomplish with your life...That would definitely carry on into the future_.' and the memory in our hearts will remain forever, maybe because the Realm of Light will keep those memories for us." Sora explained, referring to when Grovyle mentioned this in his adventures in teaming up with Dusknoir before the future changed.

He then added with a warm smile, "And I knew what they ment. It's the spirit that also helps one's strength, not just the heart."

Axel absorbed those words in, before asking, "Why are you being so nice to a nightmare like me?"

"Are you kidding?" Sora chuckled, "It doesn't matter who created you, you are who you are and what you think and what you experiance on your own makes you real. And that is no failure, and you're no nightmare either." he said.

Hearing these made Axel feel strange inside, almost feeling a beating inside his chest, like a...heart.

"So whaddya' say? Think we can team up to handle one more rumble? Sailor Moon and the others are waiting." Sora concluded, offering his hand to help the redhead up. For a moment, Axel saw a brief image of Roxas in Sora's place, doing the same thing Sora was doing before seeing Sora again. Somehow, Sora..and Roxas...made Axel...feeling comfortable and happy, like he made...a friend.

For the first time, Axel smiled at Sora, not in amusment or ready to fight, but rather, glad to know that someone actually understands others' feelings, even nightmare creations. "I'm game." Axel replied, holding Sora's hand, not only to be helped up, but also in a shake of a new bond friendship.

* * *

At the same time, Ash and Pikachu had both won their battle against Darkrai who told them about the same thing Axel did to Sora, and, seeing how something in Darkrai's words shocked Ash and Pikachu, both of them agreed to allow the Nightmare replica of the Nightmare Pokemon join them to meet up with the rest of the group.

Ash offered his hand to Darkrai, who hesitated at first, then thanked the human boy and the two of them and Pikachu then continued on.

* * *

 _ **Back to Sailor Moon and her group...**_

As Genesis got back up, he was panting, moving shakily and clutching at his wounded chest, which made both Sailor Moon and Mickey feel guilty in having caused that wound in the first place.

"Uh...how'd we do?" Sailor Moon asked, a bit awkwardly.

He took a deep, shaky breath and slowly raised his head. He looked at Sailor Moon and Mickey, standing before him… and he smiled. "I admit, you two are very skilled. Which means you have passed the test."

"Test?" Everyone asked in surprise and shock.

"You mean you were testing them?" Loran asked, astonded.

"Jeez, thanks a lot!" Sailor Moon grumbled in both annoyance and sarcasm.

"I had to see if you two were caring and strong enough to fight against me, knowing what you have to fight for, because you need those strengths to defeat Ultimecia." Genesis smirked. Everyone fell to the ground(Anime style) at this, all of them, even Riku, groaning.

Donald got up first and mumbled, "You could've have told us sooner!"

"And let you know about it? Where's the fun in that?" Genesis questioned.

"Oh brother." Sailor Mars and Donald grumbled at that comment.

Sighing, and once everyone else got back up, Loran then questioned while narrowing his eyes at Genesis, "Now that's cleared up, what's this deal with this Angeal guy and how is it related to Sephiroth and Zack in the first place?"

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about that." Genesis spoke, before explaining, "Before we were born, Professer Hojo, Shinra's scientest, along with Dr. Hollander, who was outbeaten by Hojo for leadership of the Science Department, both discovered Jenova, and with it, used two women and placed Jenova cells inside them and into the wombs of their children. I was discovered and used as an infant, but was detailed as weak. Angeal and Sephiroth were the other two children who were naturally born."

He paused for a second, then continued, "When we were born, we were experimented on, with only Angeal being the perfect success in having Jenova's power, while Sephiroth had the power to use the Black materia to call forth Meteor, the calamity of Jenova to end the world. I was the failed experiment, because I was tainted at my birth, and as I grew into adulthood, I was slowly dying...of degradation."

"No way! You serious!?" Sailor Moon asked, shocked. It was bad enough that Hojo, the man whom she later discovered was Sephiroth's father and the true mastermind of the previous situation, used his own son for his evil use, but both of Sephiroth's friends used as well, and another guy named Hollander just as bad?

"What's degradation?" Sakura questioned, puzzled. Everyone else, even Sailor Mercury, were all puzzled by this as well.

"Degradation is a term given to the slow deteriorating of body in result of having incomplete cells." Genesis answered. He then continued, "As a result in hopes of finding a cure and no longer trusting Shinra, I betrayed them, teaming up with Hollander to which I hoped he would stop my degradation, and had Angeal with me at the time, and Zack was in the year of becoming SOLDIER 1st Class himself when he was involved into the situation of taking us in. Zack at first defeated me, but instead of dying, I remained within the Lifestream for two years, waiting to return to continue on."

Somehow sensing the reason for all of this, Loran groaned, "Let me guess: When you returned, you went up to Sephiroth and told him about Jenova's true origins, right?"

"I thought he had the right cells to stop the degradation, since he was told nothing but lies from Hojo, but instead, he went further into the past and what he discovered, well, you know what became of him." Genesis admitted.

"So you're the reason for Sephiroth beginning to question himself." Mickey realised, not impressed at all. To think, all this time he believed that Sephiroth questioned himself and convinced himself that he was a monster. But no, all this time, it was Genesis who was the fuel of Sephiroth's doubts of his own humanity. And to think that it was Zack who had to struggle in the fights first. Genesis was to Zack as Sephiroth was to Cloud; a haunting enemy.

"And Angeal?" Riku asked.

Genesis shook his head and explained, "He no longer wanted to be...a monster, so he absorbed creatures that were also created, and turned into a more hideous monster, forcing Zack to kill him, to which even the puppy was ashamed with himself for doing so."

The group were horrified by this. Suddenly it made perfect in Zack's current disappearence. Mickey felt guilty now for not being there three years ago for his friend. It was...a repeat of something he still held sorrow for the past eleven years all over again. He could just picture Zack's reaction in reliving that memory of the past life, especially concerning Angeal's death.

"Then after Cloud managed to send Sephiroth into the Lifestream, both he and Zack were taken to be used as experiments by Hojo, to become Sephiroth clones, but both were deemed failures, and Zack managed to get himself and Cloud out of the manor and been on a run for a year before things got really bad...the year when me, Mickey and Loran arrived from the future." Sailor Moon figured. No wonder she and the others never met Genesis. And by the time they reuighted with Zack, it was already too late for him to say anything since he and Aerith died before being reborn along with almost everyone else.

"During those four years, I then found the true cure, in the cavern of the Goddess, therefore, I was cured from my degradation, but even so, Zack defeated me, and I realized that I was in the wrong. The true gift was not power...it was friendship...such as Angeal." Genesis continued. He had closed his eyes and was actually reliving the memory in his mind, also thinking back to Zack's body sleeping...somewhere.

"What happened to you after that, before Zack and Cloud managed to reach Midgar a year later?" Sailor Mercury questioned.

"I was then taken by two brothers; Weiss and Nero. They offered me to join them, but I refused. So instead I sealed myself in a cave of an island, waiting to be awaken to complete a new focus. I've been asleep for a long time, even when the world was split into many, up until recently. When Ultimeica was awakened, during an eventual battle within the Realm of Darkness." Genesis concluded.

Everyone then realized what this ment. "Xemnas." Riku realized.

"Rats." Sailor Moon softly cursed. "Why didn't we see that? And it was happening for the past three weeks before things got so bad."

"It could not be helped." Genesis reassured. "In the meantime, Ultimecia must be destroyed sooner than later, by true chosen ones. That is why, I wanted to test you, to see who is capable in destroying Ultimecia. Rinoa, Axel and Darkrai came to me and we agreed to work together to inform you differently. I half-hoped it would be me, but I guess I shall return to my slumber now that I know I was once again in the wrong."

At the mention of Rinoa, Axel and Darkrai, the group all glanced at each other, suddenly realising that, despite the things that happened in the past, Genesis had found Rinoa when she and Princess Sakura arrived from the Realm of Nothingness, and when the nightmare replicas of Axel and Darkrai were banished into the Realm of Light, they were found by Genesis, and soon all four of them had worked on alerting the Sailor Team and their friends into going on their journey to figure out a way to defeat the Sorceress, as well as help Sailor Moon, Mickey, Loran, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, and even Leon to get their lost memories back.

"So that's why Rinoa was worried. While Princess Sakura helped us, Rinoa joined you." Mickey said to Genesis who nodded to confirm it.

Sailor Moon, after realising that Genesis was another villian who had just wanted to do the right thing and had been awoken after 8,000 years of sleep, and had been working on redemption, made her decision and spoke to the crimson man, "Well, why don't you join us?"

"Huh?" Genesis looked at Sailor Moon, puzzled. The rest of the team looked at Sailor Moon as well, all clueless on what she just said.

Sailor Moon then continued, "You don't need to go back to sleep, Genesis. I can't blame you for the things that you've done. I'm not happy with what you forced Zack into doing, but I can't be mad at you either. You only wanted to heal yourself and stop Shinra from making anymore mistakes, though you did end up making a tiny mistake yourself but that's understandable."

She paused with a sigh, before continuing, "If any three are to blame for the whole mess, it's Jenova, Hojo and this Hollander guy. I bet Angeal seen that already and I'm positive that Sephiroth would've known the real truth if Hollander didn't go all whacko, while Hojo...well, he's just a bad guy full stop, especially what he did to Professor Gast."

She then smiled and added, "Your heart's good. You've just followed the wrong path, and even you deserve better." She looked at all of her friends with her right now and thought back on Ash, Pikachu, Sora and the rest of the team back in Radient Garden, mainly at Riku, Mickey, Loran, Donald and Goofy and finished, "Ever since I met these guys and Sora, and even Pokemon from another world, I realize now that Jenova is the true chaos that messed everything up, using other living species as plans to cause problems."

Hearing this made Genesis quite surprised. He's never heard anything like that before in his life, not even from Sephiroth or Angeal. It was like Zack wanting to save him as he remembered. He then realized, what Sailor Moon said was true; Jenvoa, the calamity, was the true destruction of the Cosmos of all life. Not only that, but her words were...comforting, and he felt this much comfort from anyone before.

Smiling, Genesis looked at the rest of the Sailor Team, saying, "You are all blissed, with the gift of the goddess."

"Um...the Realm of Light?" Loran guessed.

Genesis shook his head, and answered, "Sailor Moon, the Princess. The true goddess of life."

Everyone turned their eyes on Sailor Moon who blushed in both embarrassment and confusion, as she asked, "Me? A goddess?"

"The Goddess of Friendship, Love, Kindness, and Encouragement." Genesis answered.

Sailor Venus then smiled herself, and said, "You know, he has a point. It's because of you, that our lives are comfortable. You helped us through tough times since we met."

"Yeah, and you saw our feelings inside us no one else could." Sailor Jupiter added.

"Even I was glad to have met ya', Sailor Moon." Mickey added with a smile.

"You're the real glue that holds all of us together." Sakura added, with Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Loran, Donald, Goofy, and even Riku nodding in agreement, and they could almost see Ash, Pikachu, Sora and the rest of their friends nodding in agreement at Sailor Moon who smiled at all of them, saying, "Thanks everyone."

Everyone including Genesis nodded. Sailor Moon then held her determinded look and said, "So, let's all pull together and finish this battle! Sora, Ash and Pikachu might be waiting for us. Maybe even Axel and Darkrai too."

"Yeah!" Sakura nodded in agreement.

With this in mind, the group, now joined by a reformed Genesis, continued their way towards Ultimecia's room, hoping that Sora, Ash and Pikachu were catching up.

The final battle was just around the corner.

* * *

 **A/N: Now I'll have to take a break from this for a couple of days again, if not longer. But we're almost there! The final battle begins in the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 27: Vs Ultimecia-Part one

**A/N: Finally our heroes come face to face with the main antagonist of this story! The final battle is about to begin, and another truth is about to be revealed. Though from this point on, the final chapters are gonna be shorter, so sorry about that.**

 **I only own my OCs. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Chapter twentyseven: Vs Ultimecia-Part one.

Now joined by a former villian who came to understand the real truth, the Sailor Team, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Loran made their way onto the path and then hurried along the walkway.

After what felt like forever, they finally reached the other side. The companions stopped, breathless, outside of the door leading into the tower. The door was guarded by two stone gargoyles, their wings spread and arms raised above their heads, their grotesque stone faces twisted into expressions of agony. The air seemed to grow colder outside this building, and the only light came from two candelabra on either side of the door. The light from the candles must have been created by magic, for not even the wind could blow them out.

Sailor Moon shuddered as she gazed at the familiar doors, ones that, in her time-line, she hasn't seen in three years. In Mickey's case, it was fifteen years. In Loran's case...probably days since he time-travelled. The promise they made all those years ago had been sleeping in their hearts, one that they would find a way to get their memories back and get together again with all their friends.

One way or another, despite not remembering at the time, they accomplished that goal. Not what either of them had in mind at the time, but it's pretty near close.

"It gives me the creeps to see these doors again." Sailor Moon mumbled.

Loran sweatdropped, admitting, "I'm a bit nervous myself." he was certain that, due to losing his memories, he had become a different kind of Pokemon in spirit. Definately not like who he used to be before. But in the end, it didn't matter. He had friends by his side, and he wasn't about to lose them.

Mickey walked up to the door. "Welp, we can't back down now." he said. "Ultimecia is in there, and we're gonna do whatever it takes to stop her and save the Realm of Light."

Knowing that the King was right, and as everyone, including Genesis, all nodded in agreement, Sailor Moon approuched the door and noticed that it was now a bit different; A large Keyhole kept it locked, and it seemed to have the dark moon symbol on it, reminding her of the Negamoon in the Realm of Darkness.

Understanding what this meant and wondering if Ultimecia had this locked on purpose, Sailor Moon summoned her Keyblade, stepped back a bit, before pointing her Keyblade at the keyhole, and a beam of light circled around it's top before shooting straight at the Keyhole, making it disappear and unlocking sound followed as the doors slightly opened.

She then recalled the first time of coming here, bringing her memories of when she truly encountered Queen Beryl, the very first leader villian she defeated three years ago, and the other villians she faced after Ultimecia and Sephiroth. So much happened during all those years, even before the fall of the Moon Kingdom. Things have changed drastically, and sometimes for the better for everyone, living beings all inside the Realm of Light. But even though, she hated to admit it, but those times made her make countless of friends, humans, Pokemon and other living species born within their home Realm alike.

She was not the only one thinking back. Everybody else was recalling events that had left permanent marks in their memories and within their hearts. They tried to remember all of the memories that had brought them to this place. Some memories were painful, while others made them smile. They wanted to protect each of those memories, and protect a future where they could be together and create more of them.

When they were done reminiscing, everyone turned their eyes to Sailor Moon. The princess gripped her Keyblade. The blade shone bright in the darkness that surrounded them, like a beacon of hope. Seeing her draw, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sakura and Riku also brought out their weapons. The time for thinking about the past was over. It was time to face the present, and the future.

Sailor Moon approached the doors, and pushed open the doors and walked through.

The moment they entered, a glaring white light blinded them. The companions shielded their arms until it passed. When they lowered their arms, they found themselves in Ultimecia's throne room.

The throne room was an open-air chamber. It offered a full view of the clouds above, which hung low over the castle. Lightning still flashed now and again, illuminating the castle and the chamber. The sun, its light pale and dwindling, flickered from between those clouds.

Giant pillars of stone circled the chamber. They supported an enormous stone dais that ran around the top of the room, carved with numerous magical rooms that gave light to the chamber. This light filtered down to the very centre of the room, from which rose a platform. On top of the platform, bathed in the light of the dais and the candles flickering around it, was a throne. And there, seated on the throne, with her long legs crossed and her arms resting at her sides, was Sorceress Ultimecia.

The sorceress lowered her gaze and looked down at them. Her eyes were the same colour as Edea's as Sailor Moon and Mickey would recall, and in them Sailor Moon saw the same loathing and hatred that she had seen in the Matron's eyes when they fought her. That loathing and hate belonged to Ultimecia alone.

For a moment the sorceress did not speak. She just stared down at them, taking them in. She looked towards Sailor Moon, Loran and King Mickey who all quickly prepared themselves. This was the Ultimecia they faced before and are facing again now.

"...We meet again...Sailor Moon, Loran and Mickey Mouse..." Ultimecia spoke, in the tone of hatred, and to what the group noticed, it sounded quite different from what they remember. Has she been asleep for so long that her voice had been damaged so much that made sound like...a monster? Ultimecia's lip curled into a scowl. Clenching her fist, she slammed it against the arm of her throne, making everyone jump, while Genesis slightly flinched but in anger towards the Sorceress.

"8,000 years and you three are still alive, even through time travel!? Curse you Sailor Brats! Breeding like locusts across generations. You disgust me."

Sailor Moon felt annoyed by this. It was already bad enough remembering Ultimecia rambling about her taking over the Time Compression, but she didn't want to hear the evil woman's rambling about whatever else she's about to talk about. "Forget that! Why did you steal Darkrai's power of nightmares and use them to attack the Realm of Light?! Are you still willing to take over the Time Compression?" She demanded.

"That you are right, child." Ultimecia replied, before explaining, "When a man's body was vanquished, that darkness came here, and I was revived, but it was not enough to send me into your pitiful world. I only had enough power to send myself into a nearby future vessel to destroy the tower that holds time, brainwashing the vessel into doing what I would desire."

She paused as she grew more furious, and continued, "But, two creatures, human and pokemon had found a way to change that course of history and restore it to reconnecting it with Earth and the rest of the Realm of Light."

Everyone, even Genesis, all froze in horror when they suddenly realized what she was talking about. Darkrai. The future of darkness. Temporal Tower. Future-Piplup and Grovyle. The cost of changing history a year ago in the Legendary Long Year. How Darkrai had his memories restored after his first defeat in the hands of Ash, Pikachu, Team Pokepals, Grovyle and the others in the Pokemon World. Ultimecia, the one being able to send her mind through time and possess others...why Darkrai in the end requested Ash to eliminate him in the Ameria Region on Earth.

It made sense now. The near destruction of Temporal Tower and the future of darkness almost coming to pass...it was Ultimecia's doing. Sailor Moon glared hard at the evil Sorceress and shouted, "You! You possessed Darkrai, and then you brainwashed him into destroying Temporal Tower! Then you gave him his memories back and recontrolled him again, up until that point of when Davy Jones and Lord Beckett attacked to try and kill of the Pokemon!"

Ultimecia began to smirk, and admitted, "Clever little girl." before her face scowled in disgust again as she continued, "But Darkrai's will proved too strong when your friend Ash Ketchum fought against him more than once. So instead, Darkrai requested that boy to destroy him, as his wish was to free himself from MY control!"

"I guess Chaos wasn't the only one causing all the background troubles into the Realm of Light." Sailor Jupiter thought, utterly disgusted.

"So I had to return to this present and did the next best thing; I stole Darkrai's power of nightmares and slowly combined them with my own...but it took alot of work, as I created nightmares out of those who ceased to be, but the memories of their connections with all of you proved futile in two nightmare experiments." Ultimecia explained.

"Darkrai and Axel." Sailor Mercury realised, her eyes widening in realization. So the genes out from the real Darkrai and the real Axel proved to be much more connected to the mind and hearts than any one ever considered.

Ultimecia seemed to agree, because she continued, "The Darkrai you encountered, and the Axel the keyblade's chosen is fighting. They had emotions and memories, so they were deemed failures, and I banished them, but obviously, that man Genesis with you," she pointed at the crimson man glared at her, "has allied with them."

Everyone was horrified at what they were hearing, and Sakura then cried out, "Then, you were creating a Time-Paradox in the Realm of Light all along!"

"But you shouldn't worry. That so called 'Time-Paradox' has not effected your little future, unless I destroy you all." Ultimecia stated with a sinister grin.

"But, what happens if YOU end up goin' away?" Goofy asked.

"Then things will return to normal; All of the nightmare creations will vanish forever. As for your times, it will remain the same...But, time and space shall belong to me once I'm done with you!" Ultimecia declared. "The price for your meddling is death beyond death. I shall send you to a dimension beyond your imagining. There, I will reign, and you will be my slaves for eternity."

She laughed. It was a bitter, terrifying sound echoed throughout the chamber and was carried to every nook and cranny of the castle. But the Sailor Team did not balk and stood firm, showing her no fear.

Ultimecia rose out of her throne. The folds of her dress slipped from her hips and slid down her thighs, gathering at her feet. The black-wing cloak rose of its own accord and wrapped around her body like a protective cocoon. The sorceress walked up to the edge of the platform. Here she stopped, one bare foot perched on the edge. The sorceress smiled, and her black wings unfolded and spread out on either side of her.

"This time, Sailor Moon, Loran and Mickey Mouse, you three are finished!" the Sorercess exclaimed.

"Wrong!" A bunch of familiar voices yelled out, causing everyone, even Ultimecia to look around the room, until beams of many attacks of a Moon Silver Heart Attack, Hyrdo Pump, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, an Ice Spell, Energy Ball, and three beams light hits the sorceress unexpectedly hits the sorceress unexpectedly, before a Dark-Pulse attack hits next, and finally, two familiar circle weapons came flying towards the evil woman, hiting her in the chest, but she was only injured a little, but quite stunned, as she demanded, "Who did that?!"

"Take a guess, creepy lady!" a familiar male voice said. From behind the Sailor Team, leaped over them were Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle, Princess Sakura, Rinoa, Axel and Darkrai appear and land near them.

"Sora! Ash! Pikachu!" Riku cried out in surprise.

"Rinoa!" Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran cried out as they reconized the young woman in black hair and blue dress.

"Sailor Mini Moon! Princess Sakura!" Sakura cried out, stunned.

"Team Pokepals! Darkrai!" The four other Sailor Scouts cried out in surprised unision. They and Sakura couldn't believe that Team MoonFriendShip, Princess Sakura and Rinoa were here, but the said six had talked about this back in Radiant Garden and had decided that they were destined to help in defeating Ultimecia, so, with sheer luck, Rinoa and Princess Sakura used their powers to get themselves and Mini Moon and three of her best friends to the Timeless world.

"Axel?!" Donald and Goofy asked as they saw the nightmare version of Axel in front of them, facing Ultimecia.

Genesis smiled in a bit of relief, and said, "Took the three of you long enough."

"Sorry, man. Got held off by sudden nightmare attacks, but Sora and I were aided by Rinoa and the others just in time." Axel muttered, slightly glancing at Genesis who couldn't help but smirk a little.

"How can this be!? You joined forces to help these meddlesome group?! Where is your dark desires?!" Ultimecia yelled. She was beyond furious. Her two failed nightmare creations managed to survive for this long? How she now definately hated the dwellers of light.

Axel turned to Ultimecia and smirked, saying in a hint of sarcasm "Probably went back inside the Realm of Darkness, and there ain't a thing you can do about it."

"It's not possible for you to say that! You are a nightmare, created from MY power!" Ultimecia bellowed.

"Wrong." Darkrai stated, "Even though I am a nightmare from my original, I hold desires to undo the mistakes, to pay back to the boy and his Pikachu. Because of that memory, I wish to vanish forever." despite Ash and Pikachu's pleading looks not to have him disappear.

Axel nodded in agreement, the full understanding hitting him hard despite him being nothing more than a nightmare replica, as he added in a serious tone, "And a friend once told me, ' _It doesn't matter who created you, you are who you are and what you think and what you experiance on your own makes you real. And that is no failure, and you're no nightmare either'_. So, I'd rather disappear than continue on making real nightmares." as friend he referred to Sora.

"See?" Rinoa began as she glared at Ultimecia. "No matter how different we may be, it's thanks to Sailor Moon and all of her friends in her present that we were given strength, the strength to protect the things that still remain with us; In our memories!"

Sailor Moon was amazed by this, then turned to the rest of the group who all nodded in agreement with smiles, knowing that what the three in front of them said were true. So she smiled and nodded back, before facing Ultimecia again and said, "You'll never rule the Time Compression, as long as love and friendship survives! On behalf of the Realm of Light, we'll punish you!" she then gets into a fighting stance, all of her friends, and the five new friends doing the same, preparing for the final fight.

 **(~The Fight to the Death-KH2~)**

"Insolent fools! Your vain crusade ends here, Sailor Team!" Ultimecia bellowed, more angry now than ever, as she glows bright red. She opened her eyes and spread her arms wide. Her face became euphoric as the magic pulsed through her, and her voice lifted to a high shriek. "You shall… SUFFER…!"

She laughed and then she transformed into some kind of dragon and came straight at the Sailor Team. With few places to run on the platform, Sora decided to hold his ground. He brought up his Keyblade and slashed Ultimecia's hand as he swiped at him. The sword sliced a thin gash in the Sorcereress's hand, not enough to cause any actual damage but enough to make him flinch. With a beat of her wings, Ultimecia flew back up to the sky.

"Be careful!" Mickey warned, "Ultimecia's really powerful here in this world!"

"But with us and a Sorcereress on our side, it'll be painful but at least we can take this stupid thing down!" Axel pointed out.

Everyone looked at him, and even though he had a point, they were amazed on how much he acted like the real Axel would. "You seriously are just like Axel, ya' know?" Sailor Jupiter admitted.

"Don't get used to it. When this is over, both me and Darkrai here along with the other nightmares will go poof!" Axel stated, then did the famous line, "Got it memorized?"

Sora realized what this ment, and even though he didn't want this Axel to die, he knew that there was no other option. So instead, he smiled and said, "But until then, let's all do this together!"

His friends nodded and raised their weapons. Overhead Ultimecia stopped circling and swooped down into a dive. The team waited until the last possible moment before diving out of the way. Ultimecia hit the platform, causing it to tremble. Goofy turned and swung his shield, striking Ultimecia's leg with little effect. Ultimecia then pushed herself off and returned to the air.

"Hey, stop flying into the air, you stupid sorceress!" Ash shouted, annoyed. As long as Ultimecia remained in the air, it was impossible for them to strike her head on. Realising this, the companions switched to using summons and magic and pokemon attacks to strike at Ultimecia whenever she came within their range.

Grovyle and Loran both combined their Bullet Seed Attacks, followed up by Energy Ball attacks and flinged them at Ultimecia who blocked it with a force field of her own, before blocking Darkrai's Dark Void, forcing him to teleport out of the way before she could hit him. She then blocked multiple sword slices and slashes from Genesis who brought out his single black wing and used his own magic in an attempt to cause damage only to be knocked away harshly, much to Sailor Moon and Rinoa's horror.

After dodging a Moon Tiaria Magic from Sailor Moon, a Moon Silver Heart Attack from Sailor Mini Moon, triple fire blasts from Donald, Chimchar and Sailor Mars, the evil Sorceress retaliated using Pain. Though she missed the brunt of the attack Riku was hit by some of its effects as he staggered, blind, until Princess Sakura used Cure to remove it.

Ultimecia saw the spiral and swerved towards Rinoa. She dodged out of the way of a Thunder Crush(cast by Sailor Jupiter) and Pikachu's ThunderBolt, A Cresent Beam Attack and a spell of Light from Rinoa, and then flew at Sailor Mercury. Drawing magnetic energy into her hand, Ultimecia punched at her. Mercury jumped out of the way and instead the blow hit the bridge. The powerful magnetic waves emanating from his hand caused the ice to crack and splinter.

Ultimecia looked down. From the base upwards, the icy spiral was exploding into flame. The smoke billowed up towards her at an incredible rate. The clouds then parted as Axel, thrown up by the explosion he had created, headed towards her. He rose past Ultimecia and then turned his body downwards as he started to descend. His weapons-point was first as he landed on Ultimecia's shoulder and the blades plunged deep.

Ultimecia roared in pain. Axel gripped his Chakrams as the ice holding him in place shattered and Ultimecia flew free. She drew away from the breaking bridge, taking Axel with her.

With his blade still stuck deep in Ultimecia's shoulder, Axel struggled to his feet. The Dragon-formed Sorceress roar was deafening; Axel feared his ears would burst from the sound. He sank to his knees, holding onto his Chakrams with all his strength. Knowing he could not hold on for much longer, Sora channelled Holy magic(taught by Aerith earlier) into Axel's Chakrams. The magic burst and Ultimecia roared as he was encompassed in holy light. The two weapons were thrown free, along with Axel.

Seeing Axel fall towards them, Sakura ran forward. She did not intend to catch him but instead quickly cast Float. A sheath of feathers wrapped around Axel and slowed his descent. By the time he reached the ground his speed had dropped so that he was able to land without serious injury. He still hit hard, though, and the collision jarred him to the bone.

Overhead, Ultimecia continued to writhe. She clawed at her shoulder, which was covered in blood. When she recovered from the shock he shook his head and then glared down at the platform where the companions were gathering.

Ultimecia's eyes narrowed. She crossed her fists over her chest. Both began to glow as she channelled her energy into them. Unfolding her arms, Ultimecia drew one back. The energy from her lowered fist transferred into her right. Once the preparations for the Flare magic were complete, the Sorceress folded her wings and began to descend.

She struck at the very heart of the platform. The flare ripped through the rock on impact. It sent cracks shooting along the platform. Several shards flew up into the air; chunks of rock were forced up from below, while others sloped down. After this came the shockwave.

It hit the party and broke through their defences, knocking them back. Grovyle, Loran, Team Pokepals, Ash, Sora, Genesis, Darkrai, Axel, Donald, Goofy, Sakura, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Genesis and Sailor Moon were thrown against the newly formed pillars of rock, while Sailor Mini Moon, Rinoa, Princess Sakura, Mickey, Riku, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Rinoa, and Pikachu found themselves landing near the platform's broken edge. They rolled to a stop just in time and then scrabbled to safety.

The shockwave passed. Clouds of dirt and rock began to fall back down onto the platform. Some of the clouds drifted over the side of the platform and floated away into nothing. Ultimecia threw back her head and roared.

Sailor Moon and the others all shakingly stood up, almost exhausted. "Man...I forgot how...tough Ultimecia...was." She gasped and panted. Could it be that Ultimecia had become stronger in this world to the point where Sailor Moon and her friends are all powerless despite the numbers?

No. They can't give up now. Not while Sailor Moon and her friends could help it. The Realm of Light depended on them, and they were not going to fail.

Ultimecia's head turned. She was looking for them. Sailor Moon ducked behind the pillar she had landed against. Nearby she saw Mickey do the same, and the rest of their friends also ducked behind another outcropping. Ultimecia gave another roar. Sh turned to one rocky pillar and swung at it. Her claws smashed right through, reducing it to rubble.

Sailor Moon peered around the pillar. Ultimecia had her back to them. Knowing this might be the only chance to take the evil Sorceress unawares she took a risk and ran out. Mickey and the rest of the team saw her dash out and called out to stop her, but Sailor Moon ignored them and carried on. This was the same idea Squall did all those years ago.

"SAILOR MOON!" Mickey and everyone else cried out in horror.

Hearing Mickey and the rest of the group shout, Ultimecia turned around. She saw Sailor Moon running towards her and turned to face her. As Sailor Moon neared she struck with her claw, but Sailor Moon dodged to the side, landed on a sloping outcrop of rock and kept on coming. When she reached the end the Sailor Scout leapt off the rock and brought her Keyblade around in an upward arc. The blade slashed across Ultimecia's torso, and red blood splashed over it. The Sorceress, surprised and in pain, staggered back. Her foot caught on a large boulder, and the Dragon-Formed Sorceress fell to the ground.

Sailor Moon landed at Ultimecia's feet. She was about to charge again when she heard the sorercess's laughter from within the body. For a moment everything seemed to go perfectly still including Ultimecia's dragon form, which still lay on the ground. Then the ground began to rumble and shake. Sensing something bad was about to happen, Sailor Moon signalled to the rest of her friends, and the said group hurried over.

" _I will show you...my new power, Sailor Failures!_ " Ultimecia's voice could be heard from within, through telepathpy.

"We'll see about that!" Sailor Moon shouted. She and Sakura both looked at each other and nodded, both of them taking out their separate cards, with the rest of their friends gathered around.

"What are you doing?" Rinoa questioned.

Ultimecia in the meantime got to her feet. She leapt into the air; her large wings carrying her high over the platform. When she stopped she glared down at the group below and made to make some sort of attack, when...

"Shield!" Sakura chanted as she summoned the shield card to surround herself and her friends, before she and Sailor Moon both chanted in unison.

"TIME!" Sailor Moon and Sakura both chanted, the two Time Cards and in a double reaction, the Star Card and it's Moon Counterpart somehow combined in an unspeakable combination, because in an instant, Time all around them, including Ultimecia all froze in the familiar golden frozen time stop. Sailor Moon and all her allies were the only ones still moving, even when Sakura's Shield Card returned to it's Card form.

"I'm not sure how that happened, but I'll take it." Sora muttered, impressed. He wasn't the only one.

"C'mon! While Ultimecia's stuck frozen!" Ash quickly told the others.

"All right, we attack together!" Sailor Moon added with determination, tightening her grip of her Keyblade.

"Right!" Everyone else agreed immediately. It wasn't a second before they all quickly leaped up into the attacks.

Sailor Moon, Sakura, Sora, Ash, Riku, Mickey, Axel and Genesis all combined their attacks of about 20 combos each onto Ultimecia's frozen form, bringing a total of 160 slashs and hits and whacks via Keyblades, Chakrams and Crimson Sword, creating severe damage on the body frozen briefly in time. Goofy twirled around and around while hitting Ultimecia's frozen form several times before stopping before he could make himself dizzy.

Next were combined powers of Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Donald's Thunder Magic, Sailor Mini Moon's Moon Silver Heart Attack, Darkrai's Shadow Ball Attack, Grovyle and Loran's Energy Ball Attacks, Chimchar's Fire-Spin, Future-Piplup's Whirlpool Attack, Sailor Mercury's Aqua Raspberry, Sailor Mars' Flame Sniper, Sailor Jupiter's Oak Revolution, Sailor Venus's Love and Beauty Shock, Sakura's Freezing Spell, Rinoa's Ultima Attack, and Princess Sakura's power of light that engulfed Ultimecia's frozen form, just as the brief time freeze wore off.

By the time, well, Time unfroze, Ultimecia was engulfed by flames to erupt into a raging fire. Blue waves of energy began to rise from his body. They passed through the flames and surrounded him like a dark cloud. The Guardian Force managed to make one final roar, and purple gas seeped from his throat.

One final explosion was all it took to send Ultimecia in her Dragon Form flying backwards. She rolled over and over in the air. With each roll her body folded in on itself and began to shrink. Within seconds she was the size of a Charizard, and then Sailor Jupiter. Then she was the size of Pikachu. She shrank further still until she was the size of a small ball. At last she stopped rolling and came to a stop: a single ball floating in mid-air. **(~End the Fight To the Death~)**

Once landing back onto the ground, Sailor Moon and everyone else all panted, covered in sweat and dirt and sound small cuts that were noticebly bleeding a little, before Rinoa used her magic to heal everyone back to at least 80% of health.

As the group waited for a few moments, they all sighed and relaxed just a little. Soon the younger heroes all cheered happily at their success in defeating Ultimecia. Some of them high-fived, others leaped up and down happily, while those like Grovyle, Riku, Princess Sakura, Rinoa, Axel, Darkrai and Genesis all simply smiled.

"Ya know, their happiness is pretty contagious." Axel admitted to Rinoa, Darkrai, Princess Sakura and Genesis as the redhead smiled at Sailor Moon and all of her friends continue to cheer, save for Riku and Grovyle who simply chuckled. "Kinda hard not to smile around those guys."

"It's been so long to see them like this." Rinoa thought, referring to Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran. "I actually forgot what it was like to feel so happy around them."

"The Realm of Nothingness can do that to a person or Pokemon who were erased from existance." Princess Sakura told her. "On the other hand, it never seemed to effect Team MoonFriendShip since they were chosens of the Realm of Light. Just like Sailor Moon, King Mickey, Sakura, Ash and Pikachu, Sora, Riku and all of their friends connected with their hearts."

Genesis smiled. "Indeed. It is the heart that is the true power. Even through time travel, the light in Sailor Moon's heart has crossed over so many times."

"Isn't that...you know, dangerous since it's a Time Paradox?" Axel asked, a bit worriedly.

"It's a Time Paradox that was always meant to be." Genesis explained. "Time is a strange thing."

Sailor Moon and the others in the meantime ceased their cheering as they all turned to face the five others who, while having done so secretly, had helped them and the rest of their friends back in the Realm of Light through out the entire journey. On the other hand, just by gazing at them, Sailor Moon approached them with a warm smile in gratitude.

"You guys are gonna come back with us?" She asked.

This was the question she had wanted to ask for quite a bit. In fact, Sailor Moon had actually thought that maybe she could find a way to bring back Deltora and return Rinoa to existance for real without distrupting Space and Time, and have Axel and Darkrai turned into their own real beings. She didn't know how it would effect Genesis since he was a bit over 8,000 years old despite his appearence of a man in his mid twenties.

With the five of them becoming somber in expression, Rinoa was the first to speak to her friend and said, in a hint of sadness, "I wish we could, Sailor Moon. But I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done."

"Rinoa!" Sailor Moon gasped, almost devastated. The rest of her team and friends all gasped in sadness at Rinoa's words. It struck them hard at the knowlage that Rinoa herself, Princess Sakura, Axel, Darkrai and even Genesis were not going to the Realm of Light with them.

"I'm sorry. But it's the way it's supposed to be." Rinoa continued, as she gently cupped Sailor Moon's cheek in her hand. Sailor Moon eyes began to fill up with tears in heartbreak. She didn't want Rinoa, Princess Sakura, Axel, Darkrai and Genesis to disappear.

"What's gonna happen to them?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, though she instantly knew that Princess Sakura and Rinoa were going back to the Realm of Nothingness. It was Axel and Darkrai, and the man she and her best friends never met before she was concerned about.

Grovyle sighed as he was the first to realise what would happen and told his friend with sadness in his eyes, "It means, that because Axel and Darkrai are replicas of the real ones created by Ultimecia, I'm afraid they would have to disappear."

"Disappear!?" Future-Piplup and Chimchar both exclaimed in unison, shocked.

Ash and Sora both glanced at the two Pokemon and nodded in confirmed sadness.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Riku asked to Genesis who nodded to confirm it.

"It was always meant to be this way." Genesis explained. "There's no telling of bringing those who ceased to be back into existance without distrupting the Realm of Light."

This confused the group, as Sora couldn't help but ask, "But, why were Piplup, Grovyle and the other Pokemon from the old future brought back if things didn't go so bad?"

"And what about Nobodies?" Ash added.

"The being higher than most legendary Pokemon, being one of those keeping things in place within the Realm of Light chose to bring back Piplup, Grovyle and the other Pokemon because it was not their place to disappear but to live and thrive in the corrected Time-Line. As for Nobodies, they are a different matter since they do not time travel." Princess Sakura explained.

Sailor Mini Moon blinked as she said, "Princess Sakura...will peace really begin just when after my adventures stop here in the present?"

The Princess of Crystonia smiled heartedly at the future Princess and told her, "It depends. Some of your adventures will be that of a lifetime. Other adventures are connected to the past and the future."

"So we'll just continue on many adventures until that time, right?" Sailor Moon asked, not knowing what to say about this. Was it true that she would have to keep fighting until the 30th Century or at the very least, the 40th Century?

"There's no telling what Time has for you." Genesis admitted, before adding, "However, you only know your past and your futures, but not the coming events that fill the gaps in between. No one knows of what the next near future has install for you and your friends. But remember, Sailor Moon. The light of both the Silver Crystal and Kingdom Hearts will guide you and all of your allies along the way, as long as you continue to believe in others."

Believe in others and peace will come? Sailor Moon guessed that thinking about the safety of so many others including her family and friends were what kept her going and had given her the power to protect and save the Realm of Light and Time.

"Uh, I hate to sound pessimist here, but why am I getting the feeling that it's not over yet?" Sailor Venus spoke up worriedly.

Realising that she was right, and that, in the time when they defeated Ultimecia, things should've returned to normal by now. But instead, it wasn't. Before the group to think about this or even say anything a chilling sound made them alert as they all looked around in shock, before turning to the floating orb that continued to float at the end of the battle, realising to their horror that it wasn't completely over yet.

Ultimecia was laughing.

The orb then began to float into the sky which then darkened. The darkness descended like a living essence, spreading all around them. It crept onto the platform, tendrils reaching. The companions gathered together, weapons drawn, as the darkness closed around them. The ground beneath their feet vanished, and they stood only on an impenetrable darkness.

Then, from the depths of that blackness, sparks of light began to rise. Small at first but growing in number, they rose up to gather around the companions. The sparks grew larger, becoming beams of intense light.

A being rose from amidst the light. The companions turned to her as she rose in all her glory—a being of death and destruction. Terrible, corrupted, her face masked and unseen, she gazed down at those who dared to challenge her. When she spoke it was in an echoed, unearthly voice, the sound of which chilled them to their very souls.

" _ **I am Ultimecia.**_ "

* * *

 **A/N: The final battle really begins and then after that, the ending and epilogues. Sorry that the battle scene may seem a bit familiar, but as I said before, I suck at battle scenes.**


	29. Chapter 28: The End of the Nightmare-P2

**A/N: The final chapter is here and next up will be epilogue and secret endings! Let's get started with reading! The endings are similiar to FFVII: Advent Children and KH2. But the secret endings will be previews of the future stories that are yet to come.**

 **I only own my OCs. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Chapter twentyeight: The End of the Nightmare-Part two.

 **(~Maybe I'm a Lion(Or Ultimecia Battle Theme*whichever you want*)-FFVIII~)**

Sorceress Ultimecia: a sorceress whose desire was to compress time and create a world where she alone could survive and reign for eternity. Corrupted by her power and her desire for the Real of Light, her body had been transformed into a being of almost unlimited power.

" _ **I am Ultimecia,**_ " the being declared, her voice echoing through time and space. " _ **Time shall compress… All existence denied.**_ "

She looked more monster than human. Standing almost ten feet tall, her body had twisted beyond all recognition. Her arms had elongated to the full length of her body, with her long, claw-like fingers curled into her open palms. Skeletal wings rose from her head and her back, acting as conductors to channel her powers. Plates of armour covered her flesh, and a red cape fluttered about her waist in an invisible wind.

Sailor Moon and her companions all stared at her in absolute horror. To see the depths that a sorceress could go in order to achieve her goals, even at the cost of her own body, sent a cold chill through her veins. In her mind, Sakura reaffirmed her vow that she would never, ever, allow her magic to corrupt her as Ultimecia had.

Ultimecia raised her hands. Fire burned around her fingertips as she channelled her magic. " _ **Hell's Judgement!**_ " she cried.

A bright light shone from below. The companions looked down as a circular seal inscribed with ancient runes appeared beneath them. Sailor Moon started to shout a warning, but her words were cut off as a blast of energy burst up from the seal. The companions screamed as they were engulfed in that energy, which wracked their bodies with fire and searing pain. Yet the pain was not physical. It struck them inside; in their souls.

As quickly as it had come, the fire vanished. The companions, released, dropped onto the floor. The seal faded as though it had never been. Ultimecia lowered her arms and leaned her head back, revelling in the euphoria of her magic.

Riku tried to walk forward. His legs buckled and he sank onto his knees. Though the sorceress' attack had only dealt spiritual damage, steam still rose from his clothes and his flesh. He looked around at the others. Each of them was similarly affected. Everyone was affected badly that they all kneeled, trying to stand up.

He forced his hand to stop shaking and then clenched it into a fist. Gripping the hilt of his keyblade, he pushed himself to his feet. His whole body protested against the effort, but Riku ignored the pain. He stood tall and faced Ultimecia.

The sorceress was no longer paying any attention to them. Despite how they had survived up to now and defeated her the first time, Ultimecia did not believe that they could stop her. Now she was completely absorbed in her magic, focusing her every thought and ounce of energy she had on achieving her goal.

Sailor Moon casted Curaga. This did nothing to heal the inward pain she felt following Hell's Judgement, or relieve the exhaustion that was beginning to creep up on her again. The many battles she had fought since beginning this new journey was beginning to take its toll. In fact she was amazed she had lasted this long, and she wasn't sure how much further she could keep going. But she knew she could not surrender. She had to keep on fighting until Ultimecia was defeated.

Sailor Moon raised her Keyblade and stood ready. She did not need to look behind her to know that the others were doing the same. They were all so connected now that she knew their thoughts without even having to ask. She knew they shared her feelings. She also knew that they would fight to the end and beyond if need be. Seeing their confidence and their will to carry on fighting served to strengthen her own confidence and she knew right then that they could win.

' _We can do this._ ' she thought. Glancing back at her friends, she saw their faces were turned to her, waiting for her signal. The Moon-Princess gave a nod, and her friends raised their weapons. Turning back towards Ultimecia, Sailor Moon led the charge of what was to be their final battle.

As they drew near, Ultimecia snapped out of her trance and lowered her head. Eyes that could not be seen glared down at them with such hatred and loathing. Seeing that her enemies would not give in even now, when all others would have surrendered before her, Ultimecia decided to grant their wish and send them into oblivion. She extended her hand, clawed fingers curled over, and cast Flare.

The magic leapt from her fingers, larger and more powerful than it had been before. The very air seemed to split apart as the magic was cast, creating a vacuum that sucked away the darkness to replace it with blinding light.

The companions saw the blast and immediately dove out of the way. As it passed, Ultimecia clenched her fist. The Flare exploded, sending several rays of light shooting out in all directions. Not expecting this, the companions were forced to dodge once again. Goofy caught the edge of one of the rays as it shot past him. The light seared a hole right through his jacket. The Knight gulped and clamped his hands onto his hat, dodging out of the way of another blast.

As the last of the Flare rays passed by, Sailor Mars (who had thrown herself onto the 'ground') jumped up and ran at Ultimecia. She stretched out her arm to the side and a torrent of fire rose out of the blackness beside her. The fire swelled and rose up, towering over her and over Ultimecia. The wall then split as Firebird's head pierced through. The bird let out a hiss as his body slipped out of the fire, his firey feathers glimmering as he moved.

Once he was free of the fire, the Firebird rose up. He turned in a large circle and then dived to fly alongside Sailor Mars. The whipmaster jumped onto his back. She gripped onto his feathers as he then powered his way through the air. He rose up to fly towards Ultimecia. The fire from which he had emerged moved with him, growing larger and larger until finally it toppled on top of the sorceress.

Ultimecia parted the fires with a wave of her hand. She reached out for Firebird. Her clawed fingers raked across his side. Scales that could withstand a volley of cannon-fire splintered and broke away at her deathly touch. A stream of blood stained the bird's bluish body and Firebird flinched and screeched in pain. Sailor Mars leapt off his back just as Ultimecia struck him again. This time Firebird gave a shudder and he froze. His body turned to liquid and then blew apart, evaporating in the air.

As she fell, Sailor Mars swung her new Fire-whip. The tail lashed around one of the skeletal wings protruding from Ultimecia's back. The sorceress tried to swipe her as Sailor Mars swung past, but missed. Quistis kept on swinging until she came up behind the sorceress. Extending her palm, she slapped it facedown in the middle of the sorceress' back. Flames burst from beneath her palm to explode against Ultimecia's back. The shockwave sent Sailor Mars flying back, but at the Ultimecia was propelled forward.

Seeing Ultimecia off-balance, Sailor Jupiter drew back her hands and then cast Thunder-Crush. Ultimecia recovered just in time to thrust out her arm and catch the bolts with one hand and then return it back at Sailor Jupiter with the other. The countered attack struck the Scout in the chest, and Jupiter was blown back.

Outraged at seeing her friend attacked in such a manner, Sailor Venus bounded into the fray. Ultimecia threw several balls of Holy magic at her, but the scout dodged each one. Sailor Moon came to run alongside her, and together the pair charged at the sorceress. They ducked and dodged as Ultimecia threw ball after ball at them.

Sailor Moon reached her first and swung her Keyblade at Ultimecia's lower half, but an invisible barrier hit her before she could reach her and she was thrown back. Sailor Venus, on the other hand, leapt and rammed the sorceress in her gut with her Venus-Love-Chain. She struck with more force than Ultimecia had anticipated, forcing her off-balance once again.

As she recovered, Ultimecia turned to Sailor Venus and raised her hand, preparing to strike him down. A flash of movement caught her eye. She leaned back just as the Shooting Star came whizzing towards her, narrowly missing the pulsing veins of her neck. The sorceress looked over at Rinoa as she caught the pinwheel on its return flight.

Genesis then held up his crimson sword and plunged and attack Ulimtecia along with his incredible strength.

Ultimecia, by far the stronger of the two, stood up straight and lifted her arm high. She dragged Genesis off the ground and held him at arm's length. He dangled, swinging as still he tried to rip open her flesh.

" _ **Enough!**_ " bellowed Ultimecia. She swung her arm and broke Genesis' hold on her, sending the hound flying back. As he hit the ground, Ultimecia raised her arms and cast Meteor. The sky rained fire down upon him, who braced himself.

"Shield!" Sailor Moon's voice shouted and a bright light surrounded him.

The former SOLDIER slowly looked and was grately surprised that Sailor Moon, while still panting, stood in front of him as she used the Moon version of the Shield Card to protect him and herself, blocking Ultimecia's attack which then was bounced back from the shield and back towards the Sorceress who in turn destoryed her own attack.

"Are you okay, Genesis?" Sailor Moon asked once she dismissed the Shield.

"You risked your life to save mine?" Genesis asked, stunned.

Sailor Moon smiled a little and shrugged, saying, "Do you always need a reason to help someone?"

Despite the failed attack, Genesis had done the task that he had been planning to do. He had distracted the sorceress' attention, thus allowing the others to move in to strike.

Sora and Axel came at her from both sides. Ultimecia turned her head about, wondering who she should strike first. While she was confused Sakura came running from behind. Remembering the barrier that protected her lower half, Sakura jumped. She landed on the invisible barrier which, instead of throwing her back, propelled her upwards. Using this to her advantage, Sakura let herself soar up until she was level with the sorceress' shoulder. She swung her Keyblade. The blade struck the sorceress around the head.

As the sorceress staggered, dazed, Sora ran up from her left. Casting Blizzaga, he sent a path of ice spiralling around her. The fighter ran along the path as it spiralled higher and higher until he reached the sorceress' head. He was about to leap and strike when Ultimecia strained her muscles against the ice, causing it to break apart. She thrust out her arm and snatched up the fighter in mid-leap. Closing her fingers around his waist, she began to squeeze.

" _ **Ultima!**_ " she shouted.

Sora screamed as the searing light engulfed him. When the magic faded, he sagged in her grasp. Ultimecia laughed and then cast him aside. She drew back her fist, which began to glow once again.

A light shone from above. Realising she had forgotten about the rest of the team, Ultimecia looked up. Ash and Pikachu were in the air above her, standing on a platform of ice. The blade of his Keyblade glowed as he channelled his energy into it. Flames then shot down the blade, and he leapt off the platform to face her.

With a snarl, Ultimecia drew back her hand. Just as she was about to cast Ultima, a Thunder Bolt fired and struck her in the shoulder. The attack caught her off-guard and she flinched, briefly paralyzed. She lost her concentration, and the Ultima magic flickered out of existence. This gave Ash the chance to slash at her chest, knocking her back before he landed safely back onto the platform with Pikachu by his side.

Mickey spun his body around, swinging his Keyblade in a tight circle. The energy and flames he had summoned swept off the blade and fired down towards Ultimecia. Too late the sorceress tried to defend herself. The energy struck, slicing through her chest and piercing her back. The flames scraped along the pulsing heart that beat beneath her gaping chest. The orb glowed hot and a crack appeared in its surface. Ultimecia gave a shriek and clawed at her chest. Even her lower half screamed and began to writhe in pain.

The king landed. He looked up at Ultimecia. That hurt her, he realised.

After recovering from the attack, Ultimecia retaliated by casting Meteor. The king dodged and rolled as the meteors fell down. Getting to his feet, he swung his Keyblade and slashed one in two. Spying an opening, he leapt out of the strike zone.

As he landed, he suddenly noticed something. The meteors were distinctly fewer in number than they were before. They struck the ground with less force, and Mickey had required less effort to cut one in two. Thinking this was more than a little odd, he looked up at Ultimecia. Her faceless face was turned towards him, and Mickey knew she was glaring. She cast Holy, and as the king ducked out of its way, he realised that something was different. Somehow, her magic had become weaker.

Sailor Moon looked at the orb beating in Ultimecia's chest. It was pulsing faster, and she could see the dark crack on its surface. Perhaps damaging that orb has weakened her somehow, just like before, she wondered. She wished he had a chance to test her theory. If that orb was indeed Ultimecia's heart, then she had left her weak spot wide open.

Ultimecia raised her arms. " _ **Hell's Judgement!**_ " she cried.

Remembering the effects this attack had on the body and spirit, the companions hurried out of the way. Only Rinoa was unable to get out of the way in time. The seal appeared beneath her and sent a blast of energy surging up through her body. She screamed and dropped to the ground, her body twitching.

As she fell, Ultimecia sped forward. She reached for Rinoa, intending to absorb the younger sorceress and take her powers for her own. Rinoa saw this intent as well, and she tried to scramble out of the way.

Suddenly, Genesis was in front of her. Rinoa looked up in surprise and hope as Genesis swung his sword and slashed at Ultimecia's hand. The sorceress, surprised, drew back her hand. She started to withdraw, but Chimchar used Flamethrower and sent a stream of hot flames flying into the sorceress' chest.

Once inside, the flames exploded. The blast sent Ultimecia flying backwards. Future-Piplup used Ice-Beam to freeze her face before he and the others dived out of the way as the sorceress went flying past them. The fire swept over her body, blackening her flesh and her clothing. The orb in her chest flickered and another crack formed on its surface. At this the sorceress shrieked even more and writhed about, clawing at her chest.

Darkrai then slashed at the chest with a Shadow Claw which was doubled when Riku slashed at the chest with his Keyblade in a massive hit, knocking the sorceress even further.

Deciding that the orb was the key to bringing her down, Sailor Moon raised her hand and signalled to the others to attack. Genesis helped Rinoa to her feet and then they joined the others in their charge against the sorceress.

Suddenly, Ultimecia laughed. The eyes of her lower self opened and shone with an unearthly light. The upper half raised her arms, and at the same time several balls of energy were drawn from the lower half. The balls entered her cracking orb, which flashed bright as it absorbed the energy. Ultimecia then closed her eyes again, returning to her trance.

Feeling the power flowing through her veins, Ultimecia laughed again. Her fingertips glimmered, speckled with glittering energy that dripped from between her fingers. The power that she absorbed was the power of time and space, a power only she could manipulate. With it she would finally rid herself of the Sailor Team who had dared to stand against her. She lifted her arms high, her palms turned outward. Her face glowed bright as she channelled that power through her body, preparing to cast her most powerful magic.

" _ **Apocalypse!**_ "

At her command the darkness beneath them opened up. The companions found themselves falling through empty space until they landed inside a gaping nebula. They slowed to a stop inside of it. Another runic seal, larger and more complex than the other they had seen, appeared beneath their feet. As the runes began to glow, Loran spun around.

"Rinoa!" he cried.

Rinoa nodded, understanding. Raising her arms up, she focused her magic into the palms of her hands. A warm glow radiated from her body, from her head down to her feet. Her glowing angel wings spread around her.

The outer parts of the seal flashed. Beams of light burst out of the ground and into the air. They soared in large arcs and then dove down to strike the ground. The ground trembled, and light and flame engulfed them.

Ultimecia watched all this from her vantage point above the nebula. She felt a euphoric thrill tingle through her body as she saw the nebula compress and explode, obliterating all that dwelt within it. The sorceress spread her arms and leaned her head back, revelling in her victory.

A speck of light burst out of the explosion. It flew straight at Sorceress Ultimecia and slashed across her throat. The sorceress clamped her hand over the wound, trying to stem the flow of blood that spilled between her fingers. ' _Impossible..._ ' she thought as she looked down into the remains of the nebula.

The companions stood together at the heart of the nebula. They were safe and unharmed, their bodies covered in a protective layer of yellowish light. Rinoa stood at the centre, her eyes closed in a trance as she floated several inches from the floor, supported by her glowing wings. Ultimecia's rage rose. It was impossible that a fledgling sorceress had the power to cancel out her most lethal spell, and yet somehow she had. And with that knowledge came a realisation so clear that her entire body ran cold.

She could not win.

Loran and Future-Grovyle both summoned Energy-Balls and tossed the attacks into it. One by one the companions jumped into the vortex and let it carry them up to where Ultimecia waited. The sorceress stood frozen, immobilised by her fear.

Donald was the first to break free of the tornado. Whilst holding onto his hat with one hand as he fell, he fired several Thunder-spells with the other, which was increased by Sailor Jupiter's Thunder Crush and Pikachu's Thunder Attack. The magic struck the sorceress in her chest and waist and drove her back. Ultimecia tried to cast her magic to defend herself, but her powers slipped from her grasp.

Resigning herself to her fate, she began to speak.

" _ **Reflect on your… memories…**_ "

Sailor Venus cracked her whip. The tail latched around the sorceress' arm. Venus sent a strong current of lightning shooting through the weapon. When it struck Ultimecia, the lightning leapt from the weapon and into the sorceress' body. Another crack appeared in the orb's surface, but Ultimecia no longer screamed. The barrier protecting her lower half flashed and then shattered.

" _ **Your sensation… Your words… Your emotions…**_ "

With her lower half unprotected, Axel took his chance and struck. He delivered a volley of slashes and slices with his Chakrams to the sorceress' upturned body. Several veins on her body burst, and a well-aimed kick to the face shattered her jaw. Blood ran down her body and stained her hair.

" _ **Time… It will not wait…**_ "

Sora raised his Keyblade and cast Demi. The gravitational magic enveloped the sorceress' body and twisted it out of shape. There came the crunch as several bones cracked, no longer able to take the strain. Yet Ultimecia did not flinch at the damage being done to her body. Not anymore.

" _ **No matter… how hard you hold on. It escapes you…**_ "

Summoning a great power of light, Princess Sakura ordered him to attack. Beams of light fired down from the heavens as power executed as command. The lights rained down upon Ultimecia, who offered no resistance. The beams cut through her body, burning holes in her cloak and in her flesh. After the beams finished falling Sailor Mini Moon, Team Pokepals, Riku, Darkrai, Sailor Mercury, Ash, Pikachu, Sakura, and Riku charged and rammed their bodies into the sorceress. Ultimecia shuddered and lowered her head, her body trembling.

" _ **And…**_ "

Whatever she was about to say was lost as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon prepared to deal the final blow. A gust of energy blew around them as they both glowed light and holding hands, summon their Dream-Swords and leap up. The blades flashed and shone with a bright white aura to signal that it was ready, and Sailor Moon and Mini Moon ran in.

Dealing the sorceress an upward strike, the present and future princess sent her flying up into the air. The Moon-Princess and her future daughter jumped after her. Sailor Moon caught her in mid-flight and began to unleash blow after blow, attacking relentlessly and driving Ultimecia further into the air. Each blow sent a stream of energy shooting through the sorceress' body.

When she reached the highest point, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon raised swords and brought it crashing down on her. This final blow sent the sorceress crashing down. She hit the ground and a shockwave of released energy fired out from the impact, as Sailor Moon and Mini Moon called out in unison, "Moon, Gorgeus, Meditation!"

The two both slashed hard as Wind-Cuts of Light zoomed right at Ultimecia, resulting a massive damage onto the evil Sorceress. The sorceress rose up. Her whole body began to tremble, gently at first but then turned to violent convulsions. A series of explosions then burst from deep within her. They tore through her flesh and surrounded her in a cloud of red and white flame. The sorceress tried to put the flames out, but the heat seared her hands and made her draw back. **(~End Maybe I'm a Lion/Ultimecia Battle Theme~)**

Suddenly she threw back her head. A beam of light burst from her mask and soared up into the air. At the same time the orb in her chest burst with the same light. It shone out around her, its intensity growing every second. A loud whirring noise emanated from the epicentre, growing louder as the light became brighter. Ultimecia's trembling became more violent, and her body stiffened.

Realising that an explosion was imminent, Sailor Moon turned to her friends. "Run!" she ordered. "Get back!"

Nobody disobeyed. The companions turned and fled as the light intensified, and the whirring noise rose to a pitched shriek. Sora started to follow but then stopped and looked back at Ultimecia. The sorceress was barely visible, her body swallowed up by the light. The Keyblade wielder watched her for a moment longer. He then turned away and ran to catch up with his friends.

He had not taken two steps when the orb in Ultimecia's chest exploded. A shockwave more powerful than any they had encountered before swept out across the battlefield. The blast hit Sora, who was thrown onto the floor. A deafening roar filled his ears, and light blotted out his vision.

Little did Sora and the others know that something within the heart of Radiant Garden suddenly glowed back in the Realm of Light and shined, before green lights surrounded him and the rest of the group who were engulfed by the river-stream like lights.

At the explosion's epicentre, Ultimecia stood frozen. Her body glowed a sickly green as she at last released the time she had attempted to compress, returning it to space where it belonged.

One last explosion rocked her body. The two halves of the sorceress screamed and writhed in agony as their bodies began to burn and break up. The upper half disappeared first, dissolving into dust that was incinerated by the flames that consumed her. The lower half remained to the last, shrieking and screaming in her rage and despair. Her body disintegrated around her until only her voice remained, her long scream fading into the recesses of time.

* * *

As with her defeat, her domain also vanishes and the entire area Sailor Moon and her companions had arrived at earlier also simply vanish without a trace. The nightmare creations in the Realm of Light that were sent also vanished from the worlds, including Radiant Garden which was noticed by the rest of the Sailor Team and their allies who all gazed up as the sky finally returned to actual normal.

That meant one thing to the group.

Sailor Moon and her assigned group had done it. They saved the Realm of Light once again. Now it was matter of praying they were alright and would return home safely.

* * *

"...Sora...Sora...Sora!"

"Sora, wake up!"

Apon hearing these voices, Sora is finally able to regain consciousness, and he slowly opened his eyes. At first, things were blurry, but he then could make out that the figures of most of his friends were kneeling above him, all concerned. Finding enough strength, Sora sat up, with the help of Donald, Goofy and Riku.

"Is it over?" he asked, a bit groggily. The last thing he remembered was Ultimecia exploding, and feeling himself getting knocked out by the explosion.

"Yes...Ultimecia is truly dead...because of Sailor Moon's close friendship with all of you, she had the power to give each of you new powers to defeat the Sorceress." Genesis answered.

Everyone turned to him, puzzled and surprised. "Really?" Ash asked.

"Wow, it was that we were able to lend our strength to the others?" Sakura asked, amazed. Sailor Mini Moon and Team Pokepals were stunned by this as well.

"It's more of the magic that was in our hearts and how strongly connected we all are." Mickey said.

Loran however, then asked, "Okay I buy that, but, could someone explain where we are?" looking around the now unfamiliar scenery. The rest of the group took notice of this, and all realized that they all landed in a different place.

It was all green, with strange lights flowing like a river all around them. It felt soothing and warm, but strange none the less. It was similiar to what they'd seen in the Realm of Memories. It took Sailor Moon a few moments to figure out where they are, before realizing that she's seen this place before.

"I don't know about you guys...but I think...we're in the Lifestream." Sailor Moon answered, causing everyone to look at her in surprise and shock.

"The Lifestream?" Future-Piplup asked.

Ash was shocked and asked, "This is the Lifesteam? But how?"

"I thought the Lifestream disappeared when all the World got separated into the worlds that we live in today?" Goofy asked.

Princess Sakura however, shook her head and explained, "The Lifestream now lies within Radient Garden. Because of this world through it's nature, the Lifestream continues to flow, and it strongly connects to this universe, and even to Earth and the two other worlds."

"You mean, the Lifestream is connected to the Realm of Light?" Sailor Mini Moon asked. So the Lifestream still exists but sleeps within the Realm of Light just as Kingdom Hearts sleeps within the Realm of Darkness? Who would've thought.

"Then, are we...dead?" Donald shivered over the thought.

"No. You can only join the Lifestream or the Afterlife when you truly die in the outside world. Other than that, you can all return to the outside worlds." Genesis explained.

The Sailor Team turned to him and Sailor Mars asked, "You're not coming with us, Genesis?" when she knew that Genesis was real and that he wouldn't suffer the same fate that would no doubt happen to Princess Sakura, Rinoa, Axel and Darkrai.

"I do not feel ready. I shall remain asleep until I feel ready to join the Realm of Light once more." Genesis answered.

Just then, light surrounds Genesis's body, as the same thing happens with both Rinoa and Princess Sakura, but both women's lights were pink instead of white, and both Axel and Darkrai were starting to fade, becoming see-through, to which the Sailor Team are shocked by this.

"You guys are...disappearing?" Chimchar asked. He then remembered what he and Future-Piplup learned earlier and became saddened.

"Well, that's what happens when the one who created you has gone poof. Ya' know what I mean?" Axel smiled a little, not worried that his time being real is now fading like a dream.

The Sailor Team all held tears in their eyes yet smiles of sadness and understanding. This really was a goodbye. It was over. The nightmare of Ultimecia was finally over. The Realm of Light would return to peace now. But at the same time, this meant that the rift would be closed and fixed up. Rinoa and Princess Sakura would both return to cease to exist. Axel and Darkrai, the two nightmare replicas of the real Axel and the real Darkrai would both just simply...vanish.

Darkrai nodded, then looked at Ash and said, "I apologuise about earlier."

Despite that this was only the nightmare creation of Darkrai, Ash smiled and shook his head, replying, "Nah, that's okay. I know now that the real Darkrai never did what he did, because it was really Ultimecia who was the biggest threat to Space and Time."

"Pikachu, Pika, pika." Pikachu agreed, nodding with a smile too, as he leaned onto Ash's shoulder again.

Darkrai chuckled at this as he is almost completley gone, and muttered for the last time, "The bond of humans and Pokemon...that's an interesting tale that will lead into the future..." and with his final words becoming an echo, he vanished completely into nothing, having disappeared first.

Seeing his fellow nightmare gone, Axel shrugged as he is almost gone too and muttered, "Guess I'm next." it was a strange feeling to simply disappear. But he wasn't afraid or worried. At this point, he realised he didn't even need a heart to feel this comfortable and relaxed. Existing in the Realm of Light had been fun, he had admit, but even good dreams had to come to an end, and the awakening of a new day would dawn.

Sora smiled before approaching the fading nightmare of Axel and said, "You'll be remembered. I promise." which made the nightmare creation smile warmly.

"It's funny...you make me feel, like I have a heart and that I'm real...I like you, Sora...Take care of your buddies." Axel replied, before saying one last time, "Got it memorized?" before fading completely.

"Yep...I've got it memorized." Sora said. He felt the familiar sorrow within his chest, and he wasn't certain if it was either his own sorrow or Roxas' sorrow. Sora then mentally shrugged and decided that it was both.

Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Piplup and Future-Grovyle went up to Princess Sakura who smiled at all three of them and said, "You take care of each other, and your friends and families, Team MoonFriendShip."

"As you wish, Princess." Future-Grovyle nodded, sadly smiling.

"We're really gonna miss you." Future-Piplup said.

"I wish you could stay." Sailor Mini Moon added. Her tears were already falling and she tried not to cry, but it became harder and harder.

Princess Sakura giggled as she gently rubbed Sailor Mini Moon's head to comfort her and replied, "But you already have a Sakura." as she gestured to Sakura who blushed in surprise, before smiling.

Sakura then said, "I'll do my best to look after them, Princess Sakura." bowing slightly.

Nodding and smiling, Princess Sakura then said one last time, "You can all call me...Tsubasa..." before she vanished in the pink light, just as Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran went up Rinoa.

Sailor Moon, with her own tears falling at saying goodbye to one of her close friends of the past once again, and said, "We'll always remember you, Rinoa. Don't you forget that okay?"

Rinoa nodded with her own tears falling as she replied, "I won't. I know now, my place is in Deltora." knowing that she had felt right at home in Deltora.

"Hope we see ya' again someday." Mickey stated, with his own tears having fallen. Saying goodbye to friends was never easy for him, and the king had a feeling that he would never be easy.

"And we'll always be friends." Loran added, the saddness of saying goodbye nearly drowned his heart.

Rinoa felt tears falling from her eyes as she gazed at three of her future-friends, before saying one last time, "Thank you..." before she disappeared herself.

Now it only Genesis left as everyone turned to him. He wasn't disappearing into nothing. Just returning to sleep to continue his own duties, as he smiled and quoted for the last time, " _Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies. I offer thee this silent sacrifice._ "

"What was with those quotes anyway?" Sora asked, blinking in confusion.

"Yeah, I've never heard of them before." Ash added.

"LOVELESS Act IV and V." Genesis answered.

"Loveless?" Sailor Venus asked, blinking. "What kind of poerty is that?"

Sailor Moon didn't pay attention on what her friends were trying to do, but instead, smiled at Genesis and said, "We'll always think of you and Zack as heroes to us, Genesis. Just don't sleep too long, okay?"

Chuckling, Genesis spoke, "Zack the restless puppy...Sailor Moon the curious kitten...perfect hearts that are the perfect hands for the Realm of Light..." until he finally disappeared himself. The Sailor Team, Mickey, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, and Loran were on their own now, within the Lifestream. They all held sadness, but knew that there wasn't anything to be done for the allies that were now gone.

All in all, the came this far and had finally defeated Ultimecia for good this time.

"Welp, fellas. Looks like it's time to go home." Mickey finally decided. Everyone else except Donald all nodded in agreement.

"How we do we get back, your majesty?" Donald asked.

"We can teleport, remember?" Mickey answered.

Realizing this, it was Donald's turn to become sheepish, to which everyone laughed.

* * *

Back in Radient Garden, the sky lit up green as small rain of light floated down into the world. Future-Mini Moon, Dawn, Piplup, Tuxedo Mask, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, May, Max, Misty, Brock, Casey, Madision, Kero, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, Cid, Merlin and even Team Rocket all stared up to the sky, wondering what was happening.

As usual, Team Rocket were freaking out at the new magic. "Is this an illiusion, or am I seeing things?" James asked, a bit nervous, shaking his head a few times.

"You gotta admit, at least this ain't like the other nightmares." Meowth admited.

"I don't think that is a nightmare." Jessie thought.

Sid looked at the trio and just shrugged, "Oh, it's just a pretty rain of light. How bad can it be?" while Diego looked at him, raising an eye-brow, skeptical. Cid looked at the Sabor and Sloth on puzzlement, before Diego sighed in annoyance and grumbled, "Don't ask."

Then they and everyone else heard something approaching them from behind, and Max was the first to turn around and he gasped in surprise, alerting the others who all turned and they were all surprised to see who was approaching them.

"Hi guys! We're back!" Sailor Moon cried out happily, waving as she, Sailor Mini Moon, Team Pokepals, Loran, Ash, Pikachu, Sakura, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus all ran up towards the rest of their friends who were all now happy to see that they were alright, and that means Ultimeica is finally defeated. The Realm of Light is safe once again.

"They're okay!" Max, Crash and Eddie cheered.

Soon everyone went up to reuight with their friends, and they reached each other, all smiling happily, some of them embracing and others muttering on how worried they were for the last several hours.

"You're all safe!" Fiona said happily.

"You sure you how to kick butt!" Yuffie cheered at Sailor Moon and the otheres who blushed a little.

Then Max noticed that they were one short of two people. He looked behind the others but didn't see them. He looked at Sailor Mini Moon and asked, "Where're Princess Sakura and Rinoa?"

Hearing this, the rest of the team sighed, and Sailor Mini Moon answered, "Princess Sakura...and Rinoa...they went back to Deltora after we beated Ultimecia."

"Axel, and Darkrai both disappeared and a man from the past went back to sleep." Sailor Moon added, refering to Genesis on the last part. The rest of the Sailor Team and the rest of their friends gasped slightly and Brock asked before trailing off, "You mean...?"

"Oh man." Donkey grumbled, "We didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to them." his ears drooping in sadness. Sid, Max, Future-Mini Moon, Crash and Eddie all slumped in sadness as well.

"Aw, don't worry fellas. Their spirits and hearts will always be with us, as long as we remember them." Mickey ensured.

Everyone took notice of this, and all nodded, deciding that it was for the best. Then to their surprise, the lights in the sky glowed brighter, everyone was more amazed and confused on what was happening.

"What's that light?" Casey asked, stunned.

Sailor Moon then knew what this ment, smiled and said, "The Lifestream is thanking us. Even that has feelings."

"Huh?" Everyone else asked as they looked at her.

"Sailor Moon, how'd you know?" Sailor Mars asked.

Suddenly realizing this, Sailor Moon became sheepish and said, "I guess being in the Lightstream for the first time before gave me a new ability and I just re-learned that now." rubbing the back of her head with her left hand. Everyone just sweatdropped at this, then decided that Sailor Moon was being herself, not quite getting it herself either.

"But on the bright side, everything's okay now." Casey said with a big grin.

Everyone else all nodded, before they all start to laugh and/or cheer, or just smiled. Even Cloud, for the first time in years, smiled warmly which was a big chance to the group who rarely saw the silent swordsman smile, but hey, no one was complaining. He, Sailor Moon, Loran, Mickey and even Leon all smiled at each other as they shared a glance.

Just then, something caught their eye as the five of them just then noticed something at the path up to the Marketplace. A figure, who had seemingly been watching, turned up the path to leave, with three other figures waiting as they all seemed to gaze at the scene before them as well. At first it didn't hit Sailor Moon and the others, but when it did, their eyes widened in disbelief.

It was Rinoa who had went up to Princess Sakura, and the nightmare creations of Axel and Darkrai who all just smiled at the five of them, Axel having his arms crossed against his chest as he leaned against a building. Rinoa turned around and smiled warmly at Sailor Moon, Leon, Cloud, Mickey and Loran.

" _You see? Everything's alright._ " Rinoa's voice sounded heavenly and angel like, as she then turned around and began to vanish into a portal of light. Princess Sakura waved warmly a heartwarming goodbye, Darkrai nodding, and Axel simply waved a farewell, before the three of them followed Rinoa and all disappeared into the Realm of Nothingness, and the portal closing for the final time, fixing the rift of all the dimensions and realms.

Sailor Moon and five of her friends of her first time-travel journey stared for a moment, before understanding dawned to them and they smiled warmly as they realised that Rinoa was right. Some friends may be gone, but the memories of them will never fade. It would stay within their hearts forever.

' _I know._ ' Sailor Moon replied in her mind. ' _I won't forget again...not ever._ '

* * *

 **A/N: The Epilogue is up next, and then the secret endings. After that, I will be working on the next chapter of the gap filling between "Sailor Moon Season 12" and "Sailor Moon Dream Drop Distance-Season 13" if I play my cards right.**


	30. Epilogue: The Next Story Awaits

**A/N: Here's the Epilogue.**

 **I only own my OCs. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Epilogue: The Next Story Awaits.

 _Three weeks later..._

Serena stretched out her arms as she just finished signing up paperwork through this week's somewhat easy task as her duties as one of the current rulers of Duloc in the Fairytale world. She'd also been busy in writing letters to her friends in other worlds for a few invites of a special occusion despite that she and everyone else would have to wait for another few months before something special was about to happen. All she could say was that she was very excited.

In the aftermath of Ultimecia's defeat, the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Loran, Team Pokepals, Team Rocket, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Leon, Cid and Merlin took that time to celebrate and take a few days rest before returning to their daily lives through out the Realm of Light now that it was saved. Through out the 48 hours that followed in their success they talked about all of their adventures and what they remembered as much. There were still some memories missing from Cloud and the others' past, but that was due to the aftermath of Meteor after Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran left for the present, and it didn't seem to borther them as much.

In that time before they left Radient Garden, Amy, Aerith and Merlin spent that time to examine Ellie's stomach problems and to their and everyone's surprise(and shock at the time), it's been offically confirmed Fiona's suspicions, which is the main reason now why Serena was excited for the special arrival in three months.

Ellie was indeed pregnant, with her and Manny's child. According to Merlin, because Serena's first task in protecting dreams in her super form before the Reversed Light incident was possibly the cause that trigger Ellie's unusual pregnancy in Heaven since she had to wait for two years before she can give birth. He said that due to returning to life it somewhat stopped which normally happens for a while, and then it started up again to finish the inner growth of the unborn child.

As such, Manny took it upon himself to make sure the repeat of what happened to his first family doesn't happen again and vowed to protect Ellie and his unborn child even until the baby is born. Shrek and Fiona, being first time parents themselves, agreed to help with advise on how to cope with pregnancy for the next few months. The rest of the Sailor Team also voulenteered to help out as well. As such, everyone was very excited-especially Sid since he, along with Diego, Crash and Eddie, would all become adoptive uncles to the new baby mammoth that was on the way. Donkey was happy to become an uncle again to another family of his friends.

Cloud and everyone else, especially the excited Sora, all congratulated Manny and Ellie and wished for the best.

By the third day, after saying their goodbyes to Cloud and Tifa who decided to stay in Radiant Garden, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, Leon and Merlin, the travelling companions all soon returned to their home worlds to continue on with their daily lives in another moments of peace, though they knew to be careful for any future trails that could come at a moment's notice.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy dropped Sora and Riku back to Destiny Islands were the two boys were reuighted with the very worried but very relieved Kairi who spent the next 24 hours listening to the stories of her two best friends' latest advenure and everything about Sailor Moon, Loran and Mickey's memories.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy themselves returned to Disney Castle where they reuighted with Queen Minnie and Daisy who scolded Donald for missing out on their date again, while Mickey admitted his lost but finally found memories to Minnie who told him that it was alright and that she actually had a feeling that he knew Sailor Moon even before the two remembered.

After returning to the Solar-Universe, Future-Piplup and Chimchar returned to Treasure Town in the Pokemon World where they reuighted with the Wigglytuff guild and told them about the adventures before returning to their adventures as Explorers to continue discovering new things in their home world.

Finally, the Sailor Team and Team Rocket returned to the Fairy-Tale world where the Sailor Scout's relatives family and all of the team's other friends waited paitently, and Shrek and Fiona were reuighted with their triplets Farkle, Fergus and Felica and promised to spend more time with their children. Loran joined the group for a little while before admitting that he doesn't feel comfortable in returning to life as guardian of Temporal Tower. Instead, he spend the first week in his new home world before deciding to go off on an adventure himself, promising to come and visit Duloc sometime soon.

Team Rocket went off to do something to find suitable lifestyle as usual, so the Sailor Team were not surprised by this.

Since then for the next two weeks after Loran's departure, the rest of the heroes returned to their lives in the Fairy-Tale world, helping out others and such, while slowly making preparations for the birth of Manny and Ellie's child. Other than that, the group finally had time of peace.

Though there was one time during the second week of being home that Serena was left on edge and had nearly come so close in returning to Earth to see if things were alright.

She had rechieved a letter from Kaylie who, not long after Serena and her friends left after helping to save Cassim from Luxiere, Cassim, Miror.B and his lackies that another evil sorceress, Nasira who was the twin sister of the late evil Jafar, had attacked while taking over Agrabah on Earth to get her revenge of Sailor Dark Moon and Aladdin while attempting to revive Jafar as well.

Fortunately, the Dark Moon Team, accompined by two new Sailor Scouts that bared silver tiaras just like Sailor Dark Moon, had managed to defeat Nasira, prevented Jafar from being revived around the same time as the Sailor Team defeated Ultimecia, and that Kaylie's transformation locket has changed once again to a silver like version of Sailor Moon's Heart Compact just a year ago(and two years ago back on Earth). Serena had relaxed a little but was still worried about the inner darkness within her twin sister.

Other than that, Serena wrote to Kaylie about her memories and how the adventure had been, before sending that letter off back to Earth. Since then, she kept herself busy while taking usual breaks to hang out with her friends and family to enjoy the peace they had right now. Now she was busy writing letters to her very dear and close friends in Disney Castle, Destiny Islands and Radiant Garden for an invite for them to join her and the rest of the Sailor Team on a three week vacation in the near future.

Only problem was, Serena had no idea where to do to for a special holiday since Earth seemed too simple these days. Other worlds were out of question. The somewhat Dream Festival Disney Town has once every year isn't supposed to start in five months time, and going to the beach on Destiny Island didn't seem much of a holiday for Sora, Riku and Kairi either. Twilight Town was just visited before, so there was no point in going there either.

Sighing, Serena leaned back slightly in her chair and stared at the ceiling in her and Darien's room. Darien was out with Fiona to find a birthday present for their mother, former Queen Lilian to send to Far Far Away. Everyone else were busy right now, so Serena had spend the last few hours trying to figure out a place to take her family and friends to for the much needed vacation.

"Rats." Serena grumbled as she clasped her hands behind her head. "I wish there was a new world none of us have been to we can go to without worrying so much of anything."

As though granting her wish, suddenly a sparkly dust of light appeared above her. As Serena wondered what was going on, just then a poof of cloud and dust that was just like Yen Sid's magic started her as she shrieked in fright before losing her balance on her chair and was sent toppling backwards, crashing onto the ground(anime style).

While whining about the crash landing as she sat up on the floor, Serena blinked when something slowly floated and hovered in midair in front of her, before it stopped glowing and landed in her waiting hands as she held them out to catch...

"A letter?" Serena muttered, blinking in confusion. She then slid off the envolope and unfolded a letter after briefly wondering who it was from.

As she read it, however, Serena's face suddenly beamed happily. Once she was done reading, she quickly fixed up her chair and then sat down to finish off her own letters to those she wanted to invite.

"Thanks, Master Yen Sid." Serena muttered to herself, grinning.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, on Destiny Islands...**_

Riku was laying on the beach on the island he, Sora and Kairi would usually play on all the time since they were kids, laying on the sand on his back, with his arms behind his head as he stared up to the afternoon sky while the Sun was setting. Sora then approached and layed down on his back next to Riku and did the same thing his best friend was doing, relaxing as he too stared up at the sky.

Aware of it, Riku said, "A lot has happened since three and half years ago, huh?"

"Yeah, and it all started with Serena." Sora replied.

Pausing for a moment, Riku muttered, "Talk about an experience."

"But, those experinces brought all of us together." Sora pointed out, refering to all of the friends they made during the years, and Sailor Moon was really the one who brought all of them together, both in present and past.

"Yeah..." Riku agreed.

Both boys were silent as they continued to stare up at the sky, deep in thought in their minds, thinking different things. They had to admit, they were glad that they had the chance to see worlds and even more glad that they and Kairi, along with the Sailor Team and Mickey and the others at Disney Castle, are allowed to visit their friends and each other whenever there was a free time or when no one was busy.

They went through alot of adventures, experienced new things, and made new friends along the way. They also learned alot about the Realm of Light and the mysteries on what certain things can do. Besides, as Shrek would put it, ' _Sometimes things are more than they appear_.' and man, how true is that?

Sora then thought of something that he wanted to ask for a while, though he didn't think that Riku would know, but he decided to ask anyway. "Hey Riku...what do you think it was, that made Sailor Moon to go back in time to help Cloud and Leon?"

Riku chuckled as he and Sora sat up, before the former answered, "Her heart."

"Her heart?" Sora repeated.

"Yeah." Riku smiled. "Maybe she opened the Door to the Light too."

At first Sora didn't get it, but when he did, he smiled in understanding. He then figured that's another thing he and Serena had in common since both of them, Ash and Sakura were chosen ones, though he wasn't originally chosen in the first place, but Sora didn't care. He's more than willing to help the worlds and protect and help his friends.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi's voice was suddenly heard. Both boys looked up and saw Kairi running up towards them. So both Sora and Riku sat up and stood the moment Kairi reached them and panted a little after that ran.

"Hey, something up?" Sora asked.

After catching her breath, Kairi looked up with a smile as she held up what seemed to be an envolupe, with the symbol of the Moon on it. "Look." She whispered.

Recongizing the symbol, along with the childish drawing of a familiar face, Sora asked in surprise, "From Serena?" and he took the envolope from Kairi and opened it, taking out a letter and read it, with Riku and Kairi peering over his shoulder, and they all beamed a smile as Sora read on.

In fact, Sora, Riku and Kairi weren't the only ones reading this letter.

Both in Disney Castle with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie and Daisy, and in Radient Garden with Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Leon and Cid, they all rechieved letters from Serena and they too beamed smiles of their own.

Whatever the letter says, it must be very good news from Serena and her Sailor Team group who had retrieved some surprisingly good news from Master Yen Sid.

However, that is another story that's yet to come...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the main story done. Now it's writing and posting the secret endings, one of them which would lead directly to the next chapter of the Sailor Moon Continuum-Chaos Saga.**


	31. Secret Ending 1: Not yet time

**A/N: Secret Ending number 1. This one will be somewhat connected to another worked on story of mine, within the same universe since it'll have a flash-back.**

 **I only own my OCs. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Secret Ending 1: Not yet time.

When Genesis told Sailor Moon and her friends that he would be going back to sleep, he actually lied to keep out of their radar for quite sometime since he wasn't ready to admit the truth just yet, not even to Cloud Strife. Instead of going back to sleep, instead, he retreated back to the dark island where he left Zack's body since he knew that he shouldn't leave Zack by himself, not while he's in a never-ending sleep.

" _Infinate in mystery, Is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest._ " Genesis quoted once he arrived and approached Zack's sleeping body.

After a slight pause, the former SOLDIER muttered, "No rest indeed for the wandering soul. I wonder...what you are dreaming about, Zack?" as a memory came to him when they saw each other again for the first time.

* * *

 _Flash-Back: During the events of Kingdom Hearts-Crisis Core._

 _"Most impressive. It seems that you have remembered how to fight properly for now." the voice from earlier spoke, alarming Zack and Yuffie who lets the latter go._

 _The two of them then noticed a man near a large double door. Zack's eyes widened in shock. Memories from his dream earlier. The orange-red hair, the red leather coat, the SOLDIER trademark symbol on the belt. Everything._

 _"You!?" Zack gapped, shocked. "The SOLDIER...Genesis..."_

 _Genesis smirked, finding this amusing. He then said, "So you figured out who I am already."_

 _Unable to believe it, Zack shook his head, asking, "What's going on? Am I still dreaming?" as his fight with Ifrit somehow felt like a dream, but the heat was real, though._

 _"This is no dream, Zack." Genesis replied, smoothly. "The day has come for you to remember the truth."_

 _"Remember the truth?" Zack asked, confused. "I don't understand."_

 _"Who's this creep?" Yuffie asked to her companion, just as confused as he was._

 _The red-haired SOLDIER shook his head, and instead of answering, he continued, "Just so you know, Angeal is no longer in your world."_

 _Hearing his mentor's name, the real Angeal, Zack asked, demanding as he felt a bad feeling about this, as another deja vu was hitting him hard. "What?" before realising that Genesis might have something to do with the real Angeal just as the Angeal in his dream went missing. "Wait, what have you done to him?" Zack demanded._

 _"It has been eight years since you've last seen him." Genesis stated, smirking cruely, "He too is part of the truth."_

 _Did this guy think the Angeal Zack knew was the same one from his dreams or rather, somewhere else? What was going on? Nothing made sense. And what did he mean, Angeal wasn't in Olympus Coliseum anymore? Zack had to know. "No way! Angeal is my friend! He isn't like the other guy in the dreams-"_

 _"There is only one Angeal." Genesis cuts him off, adding, "And only one Zack-which is you." and at Zack's confused gasp, the red-haired man concluded, "Let's meet again somewhere more...comfortable."_

 _Turning around, Genesis walked away, just as a corridor of darkness opened up, and stepped inside it. Once Genesis disappeared into the darkness, the corridor vanishes as well. Zack and Yuffie stood, frozen in awe and horror as they just witnessed a corridor of darkness, and Genesis disappearing right into it._

* * *

End Flash-Back.

Genesis shook his head and added, "Then again, three years of sleep is nothing compared to eleven years in your friend's case. Or better yet, 8,000 years for me, and for another."

He knelt down close to the sleeping Zack and told him, as though Genesis was having a conversation, "Do not worry. I can sense that, in just a couple of years time, your awakening will be granted. As will the awakening of the boy whom Sora has unknowingly helped."

He knew that Sailor Moon, Sora and Cloud would all figure out how to awaken Zack and the other boy. For now, let the three of them have somewhat a break. Because they, Mickey and the rest of their allies will be needing it, before the next crisis occures.

Genesis had a feeling that it would be in the near future.

* * *

In the mysterious dark building of Castle Oblivion, in a secret room that no one, not even Organization XIII has even discovered yet, was a single white room with a throne placed in the middle. Sitting it, slumped a teenaged boy in strange clothing and an silver and green armor piece on his left arm. He had golden spiky hair and appeared to be sleeping.

He could be mistaken for Roxas, with Sora's features. But like Zack's current form, this boy was sleeping in a deep sleep.

Not knowing when or if he will awake.

 _ **RECONNECT  
SAILOR MOON:**_

 _ **Sailor Moon 0-Birth By Sleep  
And  
Kingdom Hearts-Crisis Core.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Secret Ending 1 is finished, now I'd better work on Secret Ending 2. Hope this secret ending wasn't too weird and felt more like Final Fantasy VII happening than anything else. But hey, it's all within the Sailor Moon Continuum Universe.**


	32. Secret Ending 2: Misjudgement

**A/N: Secret Ending number 2 and the final chapter that leads directly into the next story. Please note that this chapter will be added in the next story and would most likely change in details.**

 **I only own my OCs. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Secret Ending 2: Misjudgement.

A bit more than a month ago, Serena had no idea that she had been very close friends with King Mickey, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind, Loran and Leon-Squall Leonhart, and only felt the strange deja vu's. A month later, everything changed and she along with those said friends, two whom time travelled from different worlds and futures/past like she did, and the rest of them, having been reborn just like her, her lover, four guardians, her twin sister and three of the Tailsman scouts, regained their lost memories of that time from 8,000 years ago.

Now, two weeks after sending the letters for the invite of a vacation to a place that seemed perfect for a much needed break and fun times, Serena, the Sailor Team, and the invited friends-Sora, Riku, Kairi, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and even Minnie and Daisy had just met up outside of Duloc's gates. Mickey had thankfully arranged for a special protection spell around Disney Town and had requested some old friends to watch over the kingdom for a few weeks while he and Minnie are away, though the latter was a bit worried, since she was the worried one for things like this.

Leon and Cid had to deny in coming along since the wanted to keep things in order in Radient Garden but had allowe the others to go since they needed a break more than anything. (Though Leon never understood why Cid would simply just want to be the transport. If anything, Leon will be the one to try and prevent Cid and Merlin from strangling each other)

After the happy greetings in this reunion, Serena smiled and said to the Multi-verse group, "I'm glad you guys could come. I hope there wasn't any hassle in getting here."

"Hey, do you see us complaining?" Sora chuckled as he placed his hands behind his head, grinning.

"Wow!" Yuffie suddenly said in awe as she gazed at the Castle of Duloc. "You guys actually live here, Serena?" which caught everyone else's attentions. The Sailor Team just simply laughed.

"Nah, not all of us." Serena replied. "We're a bit spread out all over the entire region close to the kingdom, but not too far that would take hours to meet up. Actually, Duloc used to be ruled by a nasty short-height bad guy named Farquaad even when most of the others and I first met Shrek, Donkey and Fiona."

"I guess I don't have to ask what happened to him." Cloud thought, a bit sarcastically. He had a fairly good idea on what happened to this Farquaad. If Serena and Darien were now the rulers of this kingdom, it wasn't a surprise for Cloud that Farquaad was dead.

Sora, remembering being told of one of last year's adventures, briefly explained, "Well, when I first heard, Farquaad had some bad issues with the Fairy-Tale citizens living with normal people. Too bad for him in the end he got eaten by a dragon."

While Minnie, Daisy, Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie slightly gasped, Kairi half-heartedly elbowed her friend in the ribs, scowling, "Sora!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you guys haven't heard that much yet." Serena shrugged, sheepishly. Right now, she realised that she had a major story-telling to do all over again. But hey, at least it'll bring all of her friends and family much closer. The rest of the Sailor Team sighed while they shook their heads at this.

But just then, a familiar jolt hit her somewhat like a Dimensional Scream, but really, as Serena realised, it was more than that...it was a memory.

* * *

 _A younger Sailor Moon, a younger Cloud, a slightly younger Mickey, and their allies from Cid's airship, after their battle against a giant monster who was just brought down by the power of the Mako Cannon from Midgar, could only watch as not only the cannon had also dismantled Sephiroth's Barrier surrounding the Northern Cave, but the final attacks from the Diamond-Weapon fired straight towards Midgar._

 _Even from a pretty long distance, Sailor Moon could see the attack firing like missles right at the very top of the heart of Midgar-The top floor of the ShinRa Building. She could also somehow even see the blonde-haired young man in teh white coat, icy blue eyes in the very office of the Company, Rufus ShinRa, the newest President, stand right there._

 _As just within seconds, Rufus, along with the entire office were engulfed by the attack which exploded like a giant ball of fire, destorying the top floor as a result._

 _Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she saw not only the destruction of the top of the building..._

 _But also witnessed from the distance the death of Rufus ShinRa..._

* * *

"Hey, Serena?" Lita's voice snapped Serena back to reality as the latter blinked.

"Uh, say what?" Serena asked, a bit disorintated. She then noticed that everyone was staring at her with great concern the moment she was hit by another memory, once she did remember, but had no idea why it hit her so hard now, even a month after Ultimecia's demise.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Aerith asked, gently.

Realising why everyone was looking at her like that, Serena shrugged and replied, "Uh, yeah. Just a memory hit me outta nowhere."

"What kind of memory?" Fiona asked, concerned.

The Moon Princess was a bit hesitated to say anything, but since everyone she met 8,000 years ago in most of their previous lives. Eventually after a few moments, she reluctantedly explained, "Well...I was hit by a memory when...when Rufus died."

Mickey, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie all softly gasped at this, all of them remembering that day as well as though it were just yesterday since they all had their memories back. To Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith, it was still strange to have memories of their previous lives.

"Gosh, I remember that." Mickey frowned. "Even though I was never his biggest fan, I just can't help but feel bad for Rufus."

Cloud looked slightly uncomfortable, as if he was trying to progress an image that was appearing in his head. He wasn't certain if it was a memory of his previous life or not. In truth, he hated to admit it, but Cloud had a feeling that not all of his memories had returned. The image in his mind was himself in a cavern like room, with two familiar men in black suits and another man in a wheel chair, covered in a sheet.

At last, he just mentally shrugged and decided that maybe it was just a thought.

"Anyway, let's not worry about that." Serena decided with an awkward smile. "Today we're going on a picnic and then tomorrow we're gonna head over to our vacation spot!"

Everyone else smiled at this. None of them could wait to finally have a vacation.

However, little did Serena and her friends know...they all misjudged one thing that all of them would realise that made a mistake off and they would not be the first ones to know.

* * *

 _8,000 years earlier...During the events of Kingdom Hearts-Moon Pass Time..._

Midgar was slowly being destroyed not only by the effects of Meteor which crept closer and closer towards the Planet which held it's own blood stream and heart, but also the severe winds and storms that was tearing the city bit by bit. While Sailor Moon and her friends-both the SeeDs and Avalanche were on their way to Midgar to handle Hojo in a matter of speaking, two of their enemies but not evil, the members of the Turks, Reno who indeed was a spitting image of Axel in the future and his partner Rude were searching crook and cranny for something.

Or someone.

Before Reno could saying in their search, the wall next to the two men shaked a little. A panel approximately one metre squared sank into the floor and disappeared. The two men looked at each other before they rushed over to it. They could see a white wall deep inside through the hole. It looked like a small room.

"Anyone there?" Reno asked but just as he was about to peep in, a familiar face appeared. A young man, about Reno's age, grinned as their mouths fell open in shock. He had blonde smooth hair, icy blue eyes, his white coat smeared and covered in the dirt and some traces of blood but he was very much alive.

It seemed they didn't expect to see him alive, but if they were here that meant they'd kept looking anyway. The young blonde-haired man stood up tall and straight and brushed his hair away from his face with a wave of his hand.

"Good job," Rufus Shinra said.

Among things, Sailor Moon and her friends were mistaken.

Rufus Shinra, President of the ShinRa Company, was very much alive.

 _ **RECONNECT  
SAILOR MOON:**_

 _ **To be Continued  
in  
Case of Team Rocket-  
Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares-Aftermath.**_

* * *

 **A/N: This is the end. Yet the story continues in, as the lower title says, "Case of Team Rocket". So you can guess where this will go next time. Thank you all for supporting this story(even if there's not a lot, but I'm still grateful for it) and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Come to think of it, this is my first 32 completed chapter story, out-ranking one of my other stories. See you again next time.**


End file.
